


Oude Magie

by clumsykitty



Category: DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Cherik - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Halbarry - Freeform, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Stony - Freeform, SuperBat, Thorki - Freeform, Violence, War, Winterlord, Wizards, alternative universe, wolversilver
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 144,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Una promesa, una profecía. El poder que ostentan los magos de dos continentes se encuentra en riesgo por ambas, una nueva guerra está por desatarse y solo la revelación de la verdad puede salvar al mundo.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Quill, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 75





	1. EL DESPERTAR

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está bien inspirada en The Witcher, como siempre digo, no es una lección del canon. Solo es un mundo fantástico para entretenerse.

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**EL DESPERTAR**.

Los rayos del sol despuntaron por encima de la cúpula blanca de mármol pulido que pertenecía a la nave central del Templo, un nuevo día cuya luz comenzó a tocar las cabezas y hombros de los cientos de peregrinos que recorrían esa avenida central tan ancha que ocho carruajes podían caber en hilera sin chocar entre sí. El camino estaba tapizado por los pétalos de flores que dejaban a su paso cada visitante en ese recorrido fervoroso que hacían al menos una vez al año como dictaba La Ley, pidiendo siempre por la prosperidad de toda Tierra Santa. Cánticos y alabanzas llenaban el ambiente como un murmullo melódico que recorría todo ese camino hasta donde se encontraba el Altar de los Santos, los magos que habían dado su vida para traer la paz y la felicidad de aquel enorme continente, peleando con ferocidad en la Guerra Santa hasta expulsar a los malévolos elfos, soberbios y egoístas.

Mystique, la Suma Sacerdotisa y segunda al mano en el Templo, miró por su balcón hacia el patio central por donde desfilaban los feligreses con sus tributos en flores, animales o granos que dejarían con los sirvientes del templo una vez hecha su petición ante el altar. La mujer sonrió, volviendo a donde sus doncellas para que terminaran de arreglarle sus cabellos azules que peinaron un sencillo pero elegante arreglo con broches de oro y plata igual que los prendedores de sus vestidos. Así partió hacia las salas de visitas donde recibían otra clase de peregrinos, unos que gobernaban alguno de los Reinos Santos y que necesitaba del consejo o rescato de los magos del Templo. Fuese un monstruo, algún elfo hereje y errante o una maldición que no pudo ser controlada. La Meta Humana, como llamaban a su raza, humanos superdotados con el poder de controlar La Ley y su magia, recibió un pliego petitorio que apenas leyó, buscando solamente la información que necesitaba.

—¿Una Viuda Negra? Las creí extintas.

—Milady, le aseguro que es real, tenemos tres mil monedas de oro para pagar —dijo el embajador, un hombrecito temeroso como esquelético que estaba quedándose calvo.

—El Templo acepta el pago. Enviaremos lo que necesitan, así lo dicta La Ley.

El hombre pareció aliviado, haciendo una reverencia antes de partir para dar la noticia. Aquello significaba que Mystique ordenaría el despertar de uno de los Inquisidores, seres nacidos de la magia usando La Ley. Estos Inquisidores estaban hechos para traer el orden y acabar con todo aquello que atentara contra el equilibrio que el Templo mantenía sobre de Tierra Santa. Cuando no estaban peleando contra monstruos o enemigos de La Ley, dormían en lo profundo del Templo a cientos de metros enterrados en féretros de hielo hechizado que los mantenía inmortales igual que los magos que los habían creado. Se decía que eran creados en el vientre de una bestia hembra -casi siempre un tipo de depredador- nacida en una luna de otoño usando el fuego de un trozo de estrella que solía caer en primavera. Fuertes, serios, hábiles con las armas, así como los hechizos; la presencia de uno solo bastaba para controlar todo un Reino Santo.

—¿A quién hemos de despertar, mi señora? —preguntó un mago de menor jerarquía.

—El Águila.

Las cadenas rechinaron al moverlas para tirar de la pesada palanca con la que los sirvientes levantaron desde las profundidades aquel enorme bloque de hielo que despidió una bruma fría cuando lo dejaron sobre una placa de roca amarillenta con símbolos mágicos. Mystique miró a uno de sus acólitos, un mago diestro en el uso del fuego, el único elemento que podía despertar a un Inquisidor. Adelantando sus manos frente al féretro, el mago llamó a las flamas que brotaron de los símbolos y derritieron el hielo, liberando a su durmiente. Una columna de humo se alzó hasta los techos abovedados con un siseo cuando la armadura de cuero reforzado tronó al primer movimiento de aquel ser. Unos cabellos rubios apenas si crecidos como su barba con unos ojos azules fieros miraron a Mystique quien sonrió al Inquisidor, llamándole por su nombre.

—Bienvenido una vez más, Inquisidor Steven.

Puso en las manos del recién despertado el pliego que hablaba de un monstruo, una Viuda Negra que estaba azotando un poblado de mineros en el Reino Santo de Azul. Le fueron dadas sus armas al Inquisidor, un escudo con una estrella de oro en el centro, una claymore y su cinturón donde cargaba las Gotas Sacras, frascos redondos que contenían el agua bendita del Templo para purificar sus presas. Steven asintió, haciendo una reverencia a Mystique antes de caminar rumbo a los establos como si no hubiera estado dormido. Un caballo blanco le fue dado, entrenado para no asustarse ante apariciones o monstruos. Sin descanso y apenas comiendo un conejo o pescado en el camino, el Inquisidor llegó hasta el Reino Santo de Azul, buscando los rastros de la Viuda Negra.

La encontró en una ciénaga, persiguiendo a un grupo de mineros que huían despavoridos. Como todas las de su especie, era enorme, mitad mujer y mitad araña con ese vientre negro abultado que mostraba en su parte superior ese dibujo en rojo tan característico de su especie. Apenas el caballo puso una pata en la ciénaga, la Viuda Negra olvidó a los hombres para girarse y atacar al Inquisidor, lanzando redes que quemaban al contacto y sus patas delanteras buscando el pecho del rubio. Una batalla dura, pero corta. El monstruo cayó con un aullido al contacto de una Gota Sacra, quemándose una de sus patas como un costado de su cuerpo desnudo de mujer con cabellos rojos como la sangre. La Viuda Negra le miró, tumbada en el suelo mientras el Inquisidor se acercaba con su espada, murmurando una oración mágica.

—Purifícate y renace —exclamó Steven con su claymore en alto— Yo, Inquisidor de la Ley, Sirviente del Templo te lo ordeno.

—¡Tú no eres un Inquisidor! —gimió la Viuda Negra, arrastrándose con sus patas para alejarse.

—Lo soy, no puedes evitar tu suerte. Se te ha juzgado y debes redimirte.

—No, tú no eres un Inquisidor —ella insistió, sus ojos verdes brillantes recorriendo su figura— Tú eres un Renacido.

La espada de hoja larga envuelta en energía azul se detuvo en el aire. Steven frunció su ceño, mirando sorprendido a la Viuda Negra que cambió de forma, su forma falsa de mujer. No era extraño que una araña como ella supiera cosas porque sabían escuchar y robar pensamientos, sin embargo, la mención de un nombre que el Inquisidor llevaba soñando desde su creación, fue como si una verdad quisiera revelarse ante sus ojos. Algo que iba a cambiar su forma de vida, y más aún, la historia de Tierra Santa.

—Eres un Renacido —repitió la viuda, acercándose a él desnuda con esos ojos inspeccionándole— Pero te han hecho pasar por un Inquisidor. No eres hijo de una estrella, Steven, eres hijo de humana… y de la Fuente.


	2. Los niños perdidos

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Los niños perdidos.**

_“El tiempo saca a la luz todo lo que está oculto y encubre y esconde lo que ahora brilla con el más grande esplendor.”_

Quinto Horacio Flaco.

Ciudad Oscura no era diferente al tipo de ciudad que se construía dentro de valles profundos en la Tierra de Arena Infinitas, un continente largo donde las dunas dictaban la suerte de sus habitantes. Hecha a base de excavaciones en su roca negra igual que su valle, estaba controlada por el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa, un hombre desquiciado que azotaba a la ciudad con sus cacerías nocturnas en las que liberaba siempre sus nuevos esbirros. Ningún regente de sangre noble había aceptado ese lugar porque estaba atestado de murciélagos, los heraldos que anunciaban cuando los sicarios del príncipe eran puestos en libertad y el terror comenzaba. Los murciélagos salían volando, pasando delante de la luna como una llamada de advertencia. Por ello todos los habitantes de Ciudad Oscura aprendieron a vivir en los túneles subterráneos, dejando sus casas con sus animales a merced de las locuras de aquellos dementes como una ofrenda a cambio de no buscarlos en los túneles.

Por eso los murciélagos se convirtieron en un símbolo para Ciudad Oscura, un signo distintivo que iba desde las joyas que se hacían, los derivados que obtenían de los pequeños cuerpos de los animales y ese respeto por siempre alertarlos de las escaramuzas del príncipe quien odiaba esos animales más nunca había podido erradicarlos. Y es que debajo de los túneles de ladrillo que los habitantes habían hecho, corrían otras cuevas húmedas, peligrosas por sus caminos cual laberintos donde ellos dormían y tenían sus nidos. Nadie había querido nunca incursionar tan abajo por miedo a perderse y morir al quedarse sin la luz de las antorchas que se apagaban por el aire enrarecido. Solamente los ojos que podían ver en la oscuridad eran capaces de moverse entre las estalagmitas y estalactitas filosas sin despertar a los murciélagos.

Thomes de Wayn era uno de ellos.

Un prófugo de la Guerra Santa, que había salido hacía muchos años de Ciudad Madre, una de las joyas de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas por su esplendor, poderío y centro de conocimiento sobre magia. Nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría un lugar tan provechoso donde vivir para cambiarlo por la pocilga que era Ciudad Oscura. Thomes lo necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas, nadie nunca le buscaría ahí y tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo. En realidad, tenía tres fuertes razones para aquel escape que tenía ya más de dos décadas si contaba bien. La primera era su identidad, nadie debía saber que en realidad su nombre era T’om’a, un guerrero elfo de sangre real. La segunda, su esposa, una humana de nombre Mahra, por la que renunció a su inmortalidad para vivir el resto de sus días junto a ella. Y la tercera, quizá la más importante de todas, por la que Thomes incluso daría su vida.

—Bruce, no te detengas.

—No, padre.

El elfo había sido salvado de la muerte más horrible gracias a Jor-El, un Krytoniano, el cual pertenecía a esa raza de guerreros magos descendientes de aquellos fundadores del Templo, pero que habían buscado la vida de ascetas lejos de los lujos y el poder que en Tierra Santa existía, prefiriendo la tundra hostil junto a la Garra de Hielo como hogar. Jor-El no se enteró de su raza sino hasta que le fue removido el casco que los magos le habían puesto para impedir que usara su poder. Al haberle salvado, Thomes no pudo contraatacar porque era violar una regla sagrada de su pueblo que aun honraba, así que en su lugar y a cambio de ser liberado llamó a la tradición más antigua del mundo, que reyes, magos, guerreros y Comunes obedecían por igual.

Primus Mirum, el Regalo de la Sorpresa.

El pago sería la primera cosa que Thomes obtuviera sin saber al volver a casa, una sorpresa. Casi siempre terminaba siendo un perro callejero que podía recibir al recién llegado a su pueblo natal, un pan que algún samaritano obsequiara o un turbante que los sacerdotes siempre daban a todos los varones que andaban en vía pública con la cabeza descubierta y que se consideraba una falta peor que evadir la Oración Vespertina. Jor-El no pudo negarse, recordándole al elfo su promesa tatuándole en su pecho el símbolo del Kryptoniano, un signo mágico en forma de S. La suerte quiso que Thomes se topara en el camino con su esposa Mahra, quien le buscaba desesperaba y había llegado muy lejos solo porque deseaba decirle que estaba embarazada. La sorpresa había sido dada y Bruce le pertenecería a Jor-El.

Fue algo que el elfo no pudo consentir, mutilando sus orejas con fuego hechizado para evitar que recuperaran su forma, arrancándose ese trozo de piel tatuado y tomando a su esposa encinta para huir a Ciudad Oscura donde nació su primogénito. Tampoco era extraño que a veces fuese un hijo el que se obsequiara por el Primus Mirum, el problema radicaba en la sangre híbrida de Bruce. Si alguien llegaba a saber que era mitad elfo, lo matarían sin piedad. O bien, Jor-El podía usarlo para experimentar con él y crear algún monstruo que vender al Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa. Las posibilidades eran muchas, pero todas desagradables para un padre que se las había arreglado para convertirse en un curandero, vivir igual que un Común y criar a su pequeño como el guerrero que alguna vez había sido su padre. Teniendo sangre humana la magia estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo, Thomes había encontrado que su pequeño tenía algo más, algo extraño que quizá se debía a su nacimiento.

Bruce había nacido en el tiempo intermedio entre el invierno y la primavera, un tiempo que su pueblo elfo llamaba “el tiempo de los pescadores”, porque todos los nacidos en esos días solían “pescar” un talento en el océano del Legado que jamás volvería a verse. La voluntad de su primogénito era indomable, ya había sacado canas a su padre, decidido, fuerte pese a su joven edad. Quizá su rasgo más distintivo era el control sobre su miedo que podía proyectar en sus rivales. Fue con los murciélagos donde lo notó, cuando Bruce era un niño y se perdió en las cuevas. Los murciélagos despertaron y atacaron. El niño gritó aterrado antes de quedarse callado y mirarlos a los ojos, entonces toda aquella salvaje bandada salió despedida como si hubieran visto algo que los hizo huir del híbrido. Thomes supo que ese don sería un problema en contacto con un mago, porque ellos podrían detectar semejante habilidad que solamente estaba en la raza de los elfos, condenado a su hijo a una suerte horrible.

Thomes podía odiar a Lord Magnus, pero no a costa de sacrificar a su único hijo.

Al elfo no le interesaba vencer al Gran Maestre del Templo, el responsable de la masacre de su pueblo. Quería que su hijo viviera feliz y preferentemente sin ser torturado. Prefería mil veces las constantes amenazas del príncipe demente que la caza de los magos. Si bien en la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas los Meta Humanos no seguían las reglas de sus pares en Tierra Santa, usando más lo que se llamaba la magia pagana o sucia, no dejaban de ser magos. Los Magos Libres, o como ahora los llamaban, los Injustos. A diferencia del otro continente donde cada Reino Santo poseía un monarca que un mago manipulaba a su antojo para servir al Templo, en aquella tierra de enormes dunas y valles secos, eran los Injustos quienes reinaban las más grandes urbes sin usar un títere real para ello. Pocas ciudades, como Ciudad Oscura, tenían un gobernante. Y eso no hacía mucha diferencia, todos ellos rendían cuentas a la máxima autoridad de Ciudad Madre: el Jerife Iskandar Luthor.

—Los murciélagos están inquietos, padre.

—¿También lo sientes, hijo mío?

—Pareciera que algo cambia.

—Ojalá que sea para bien.

Bruce miró hacia el techo rocoso lleno de murciélagos durmientes por unos instantes antes de continuar con su camino con pasos furtivos. Thomes le siguió, siempre atento a sus movimientos. Otro asunto relacionado con su primogénito era el signo de los cielos que había acompañado su nacimiento, cuando apareció un cometa de larga cola. Los Niños del Cometa, así bautizaron a todos los vástagos nacidos en aquella temporada y que fueron meticulosamente exterminados por los Meta Humanos que odiaban cualquier tipo de augurio élfico. Para el pueblo del exiliado guerrero, había una magia superior a la adulterada de los magos que llamaban La Ley. Una muy superior incluso a la magia ancestral que los elfos llamaban El Legado. Solo la conocía por un nombre que escuchó alguna vez de boca de su Hechicero Supremo: la Fuente.

—¿Cuándo podré tener un arma en mis manos, padre?

—El día que las estrellas dejen de brillar en el firmamento.

—Todos en Ciudad Oscura tienen armas para defenderse.

—Por eso terminan muertos antes de su tiempo.

Thomes había visto signos de la Fuente en su hijo, como ese control del miedo o esa mente que podía ver cosas ocultas en palabras o acciones con una certeza más clara que cualquier oráculo. Los niños mestizos nacidos bajo el cometa que tocaban a la Fuente que no tenían magia, pero sí podían invocar un poder mil veces superior capaz de vencer a cualquier Meta Humano. Esa información muy pocos la sabían, era algo que se había perdido en uno de los tantos incendios de las bibliotecas élficas en la masacre de su pueblo a manos de los Santos -los magos de Tierra Santa- con la ayuda de las huestes del Jerife Luthor -los Injustos-. Ya habían pasado décadas desde entonces y confiaba en que la memoria tan volátil de los Comunes, o humanos, no recordara nada de ellos o que los Meta Humanos hubieran menguado su odio irracional contra los elfos. Ellos ni siquiera habían comenzado la Guerra Santa, pero terminaron casi extintos.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Thomes al tocar las escaleras húmedas de roca, embarradas de excremento de murciélago.

—Por fin.

—La paciencia es una virtud que aun debes moldear, Bruce.

Subieron por los escalones que zigzagueaban hasta uno de los túneles menos transitados que daba al bazar principal de Ciudad Oscura. Padre e hijo cargaban en sus espaldas esos bultos con pociones, ungüentos, hierbas y alimentos que curaban para venderlos antes de que cayera la tarde. Había días buenos y malos, entre ambos tenían suficientes monedas para comer y vestirse. Con un bastón expandible como arma de protección colgando en un cinturón, terminaron de recorrer el túnel para subir a la superficie, mezclándose entre la multitud. Los gritos de los comerciantes se mezclaban con los gruñidos, bufidos o maldiciones de sus potenciales compradores. En esas tierras, ver monstruos, Comunes maldecidos con formas de bestias y aprendices de magos era cosa de todos los días. Thomes tocó el hombro de su hijo al momento de separarse de él con una señal de que se verían ahí antes del atardecer.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Buena mujer, es un caparazón de hombre tortuga, recién traído de las costas. Para mantener la piel joven y alejar los malos espíritus.

—Pondría todas las que pudiera si eso alejara a los Bufones.

—Comience con una, mi señora.

El elfo miró ese caparazón que debió costarle una muerte horrible a un monstruo. Cada vez había menos, de los tiempos antiguos. Thomes había visto otros nuevos, extraños con un aroma que gritaba necromancia, una de las tantas magias practicadas en la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Y prohibida por muchísimas razones. Jugar con el tiempo y la vida no era algo que fuese del orden natural, pero ya no había nadie que quisiera escuchar a un elfo. Anduvo de aquí para allá, vendiendo y regateando por unas horas hasta notar una cuadrilla de jinetes encapuchados con mantos que gritaban su lugar de origen, el Gran Desierto. La zona más hostil del todo el continente por un calor capaz de cocer la piel viva y una fauna de lo más peligrosa. Esos jinetes de rostros cubiertos con sus espadas curvas servían al amo de aquellas tierras. El Emir Ra’s Al Ghul, uno de los poderosos magos que ayudaron al Templo a masacrar a su pueblo, temido por esa magia y su Legión de Asesinos.

Un enano gritó al comenzar una pelea con un Común, cerca de la cuadrilla. La súbita riña asustó a uno de los caballos que tiró a su jinete, echándose a correr entre coces que lanzó a los que estaban a su paso. El caos vino al bazar porque no pudieron controlar al animal por más que buscaban sujetarlo por las riendas. Los demás jinetes fueron tras él, matando a los que les estorbaban, así fueran niños o mujeres. Thomes escuchó un grito más lejano, usando su vista de elfo para ver a lo lejos. Todos ya estaban huyendo tanto del caballo como de los asesinos buscando alcanzarle, entre los atropellos una pequeña niña humana había quedado tirada en el fango. El caballo desbocado estaba por alcanzarla y seguramente aplastarla sin que su madre pudiera alcanzar a rescatarla, arrastrada por la temerosa multitud.

Pero Bruce si la alcanzó, quedándose entre la pequeña y el caballo quien preparó sus patas delanteras al verlo en su camino. Thomes contuvo el aliento, tomando su bastón para lanzarlo al animal cuando vio que su hijo miró fijamente al caballo. De nuevo ahí estaba, ese don tan extraño. La bestia frenó sin levantar sus patas para lastimar a ese joven con sus manos en alto que no le quitó la vista de encima. El caballo bufó y relinchó, como si algo le inquietara. Thomes corrió, abriéndose paso para alcanzar a su hijo, siendo los demás jinetes quienes lo hicieron, rodeándolo. Al menos la pobre madre que había ya dado por muerta a su niña pudo rescatarla, dejando a Bruce a merced de los asesinos. El elfo tragó saliva, podría hacer algo, pero ahí en medio del bazar era exponerse y llevaba años sin invocar nada.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

La voz de Ra’s Al Ghul hizo que todos se giraran, el pueblo hincando una rodilla en señal de respeto ante el Emir quien avanzó en su semental, observando el caballo que fue recuperado por su jinete y a ese joven humano en el medio.

—Este Común ha intentado robarle, alteza.

—Mentira —replicó Bruce sin pensarlo, recibiendo una bofetada de uno de los asesinos.

—¡Silencio, criatura inferior! ¡Hablarás cuando se te ordene!

El Emir entrecerró sus ojos, llegando a donde el muchacho cuyo mentón hizo levantar con su fuete.

—¿Cómo fue que detuviste a un caballo que solo obedece a su jinete?

—Todos los animales reaccionan igual, si eres agresivo con ellos, responderán así.

—¿Solo fuiste amable? —Ra’s Al Ghul arqueó una ceja, inspeccionando esas ropas de tela pobre y gastadas, su turbante viejo. Esos inquietantes ojos azules— ¿Curandero?

—Sí… alteza.

—Curioso que una criatura como tú tenga tanto temple, aun ahora no estás asustado.

Thomes apretó sus puños, escondido detrás de unos comerciantes. Si se adelantaba, expondría a su hijo, pero tenía que quitarlo ya del escrutinio de aquel mago. La suerte pareció sonreírle cuando uno de los lacayos del príncipe apareció por uno de los callejones.

—Alteza, el príncipe le espera para su audiencia.

Ra’s Al Ghul dejó a Bruce, llamando a sus asesinos quienes lo escoltaron, antes de perderse se volvió una vez más hacia ese humano tan peculiar. No había detectado magia alguna en él, pero había llamado su atención. Cuando todos volvieron a sus asuntos, Thomes corrió para tirar del brazo de su hijo.

—¿Qué crees que hacías?

—Salvar a la niña. Tú me has dicho que toda vida es valiosa.

—Unas más que otras.

—El caballo no quería lastimarme, solo estaba asustado.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entendido? Y cuando uno de esos magos te hable, te sería mejor si inclinaras la cabeza y no la irguieras como si fueses superior.

—Lo siento, padre. No quise ofenderte con mi comportamiento.

Thomes le abrazó, aliviado y temeroso. —Debemos regresar, tu madre debe estar esperándonos ya.

—No pude vender todo.

—Otro día será. Vámonos, Bruce.

Mahra escucharía la historia tan angustiada como lo hubiera estado Thomes, salvo que ella no reprendió a Bruce, limitándose únicamente a darle un beso en sus cabellos y sentarlo a cenar algo de pan recién horneado con leche de cabra y carne agria.

—Solo fue un momento tenso, Thomes, nada más —murmuró ella cuando su hijo les dejó.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos.

—¿A dónde? Ya no queda un buen sitio… a menos que volviéramos a Tierra Santa.

—Jamás.

—Lo lograremos aquí, cariño. Ya lo verás.

—Debiste verlo, si hubiera estado cerca un mago de sangre noble, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Bruce estaba usando algo más fuerte que un encantamiento.

—Pero no hubo ninguno, tú mismo te aseguraste de ello —Mahra alcanzó una de las manos de su esposo que besó— Ellos jamás pisan los barrios pobres ni llenos de Comunes como nosotros, su vanidad es nuestra mejor aliada.

—Ya es capaz de enlazarse con los murciélagos. Hoy me lo dijo.

La mujer suspiró. —¿No puedes… restringirlo?

—Sería peor, y no soy un hechicero para ello. Tendré que entrenarlo más.

—No seas tan duro con Bruce, esposo mío. Dirige tu ira hacia mí, la que no pudo darte más descendencia.

Thomes negó, acariciando una mejilla de Mahra. No había sido tampoco culpa de ella, sino de los murciélagos y el contacto diario con sus heces o sus pelos, solían dejar a todas las mujeres estériles. Así como los protegían, también podían maldecirlos de esa manera.

—Es una parte de ti, es una parte de mí. Lo mejor de ambos. Mi cariño de padre a veces me ciega.

—Y no te deja ver que has hecho buen trabajo, o seríamos otros padres llorando sobre el cuerpo destajado de su hijo.

—Hablaré con él más tarde.

—¡Padre! —Bruce regresó al pequeño comedor abriendo la puerta por completo— Hay una riña en el bazar, realmente grande y no son los Bufones.

—Pero ya casi se oculta el sol… —murmuró Mahra, volviéndose a su esposo.

—Solo echaremos un vistazo rápido —Thomes la miró— Prepara las cosas para bajar.

Aun no salían los murciélagos, lo que era un tiempo muy corto entre su augurio y el regreso a los túneles para protegerse de las cacerías nocturnas. Bruce casi corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba la pelea por los enormes jarrones llenos de mercancías traídas de Tierra Santa. Un descuido de su mercader había dado pie a que todos se pelearan ahora por unas piezas que iban a alimentar muchas bocas por unas semanas. Thomes negó al ver a todos atacarse como bestias salvajes poseídas por la avaricia. Entonces, sus ojos captaron un brillo en el fango, algo que ningún ser podría ver porque era magia élfica. Llamando a su hijo a quien tomó por un codo, lo arrastró entre puños, cuchillos, garras y colmillos hasta la figura que yacía malherida en el suelo, con ese medallón brillando en su pecho.

—¿Padre? —Bruce no entendió la acción, empujando algunos peleadores de vuelta a sus propias batallas por unas joyas.

—Debemos llevarlo con nosotros.

—¿Qué?

Los murciélagos salieron despedidos, todo aquel callejón lleno de seres arrebatándose el botín de los jarrones apenas si los notó.

—¡Ayúdame, Bruce!

Entre ambos, cargaron con el muchacho inconsciente en medio de la riña, llegando a casa cuando la noche ya era oscura igual que las carcajadas de los Bufones, sicarios del príncipe que ya se aproximaban. Dejaron la casa para meterse a un túnel por el cual bajaron arrastrando a su malherido extranjero, dejando ese lugar y tomando la ruta hacia las cavernas profundas hasta instalarse en un recoveco previamente adaptado. Mahra encendió las lámparas de aceite, tomando un cubo de agua para limpiar el rostro y pecho del joven con ropas de Tierra Santa, ligeramente diferentes más la tela y hechura eran de aquel continente. La mujer no había hecho preguntas cuando llegaron con él a la casa, ni tampoco ahora, igual que su esposo, entendía el por qué debían ayudarlo.

—¿Recuerdas tus lecciones sobre hierbas, hijo mío? —dijo ella, llamando a Bruce— Ayúdame con estas heridas.

—Sí, madre.

Thomes no le quitó la vista de encima al muchacho de cabellos cortos y una barba alrededor de su mentón muy fina, alcanzando el medallón con ese broche que tomó, mirándolo por turnos entre su sello que mostraba una cruz caída y el rostro del muchacho desconocido. Mientras Mahra y Bruce atendían las heridas que había sufrido en el ataque a la caravana con los jarrones, el elfo murmuró las palabras que abrieron el broche, revelando un resplandor verde claro proveniente de un trozo de cristal.

—¿Padre? ¿Qué es eso?

—Kryptonita.

Aquel joven extranjero de Tierra Santa se levantó de golpe, asustando a Mahra. Tenía ojos azules, del mismo tono que Bruce. Miró alrededor, desconociendo el sitio donde se encontraba y deteniéndose en Thomes, estirando una mano temblorosa hacia él.

—Por favor… ayúdeme, mi nombre… es Anthony… de Stark… ayúdeme…

Calló de nuevo inconsciente, presa de la fiebre por las heridas con Mahra corriendo a socorrerle una vez más, limpiando su rostro empapado. Bruce se volvió a su padre quien lucía como si hubiera estado en trance con el broche abierto y esa luz verde resplandeciendo contra su rostro. Thomes apenas si respiraba, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué el Maestre Charles Xavier le había enviado otro Niño del Cometa?


	3. Aves de vuelo nocturno

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Aves de vuelo nocturno.**

_“Para toda clase de males hay dos remedios; el tiempo y el silencio.”_

Alejandro Dumas.

_—Jörmundgander crece hermosa._

_—Gracias._

_—No dejes que salga de las montañas, dicen que hay magos buscando a nuestro pueblo._

_—¿Qué desean esas criaturas?_

_—Lo ignoro, se rumora que es por el asunto de los dragones._

Siempre lamentaba no haber prestado atención a esos rumores.

Todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

Loki miró el suelo de mosaicos de colores chillones mientras esperaba en aquella sala privada del Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa. Aquel día no estaba con su humor usual, altivo y sarcástico. Comenzaba a tener más días así, cabizbajo y meditativo. Estaba cansado. Apenas si movió sus manos que pesaban tanto con esos grilletes de hierro negro que mantenían su poder restringido, como ese collar que impedía que lanzara sus hechizos sobre todos esos sicarios, guerreros y magos a quienes despreciaba con todas las fuerzas que podía tener en su espíritu. Las carcajadas huecas provenientes del pasillo hicieron que levantara la mirada de sus ojos verdes hacia la entrada por donde apareció el príncipe, despidiendo a sus lacayos para quedarse a solas con él. Era un Común, de raza humana, pero tenía una mente desquiciada como ese corazón que no se tentaba para infligir dolor. Sobre todo, a él.

—¿Cómo está mi Naga favorito? —saludó ese príncipe bromista, riendo al tiempo que se servía una copa de vino— Has estado muy calladito estos días.

—No tengo nada qué decir, mi señor.

—Mm, estás igual que mis mensajeros. Nada qué decir. ¡Qué aburrido! Pero la culpa la tiene ese maldito de Ra’s, o quizá es el mago de Ciudad Oa. ¡Cómo sea! Mi espíritu está desesperado por diversión, Loki.

—Las nuevas mascotas ya no le satisfacen.

—Es que… —el hombre de cabellos verdes con una piel demasiado pálida y su boca deforme que le hacía ver siempre sonriendo se volvió a él— Luego de un tiempo hasta la sorpresa más maravillosa se torna una patética rutina. Excepto tú, claro.

—Gracias, mi señor.

—¡Oh, vamos! Mi serpiente consentida tiene que decirme algo, ¿qué te cuenta el aire? ¿Has escuchado algo de la lluvia? Bueno, apenas si llueve…

—Un rumor desde la Tundra Kryptoniana. Sus guerreros nómadas se mueven.

—¿Otra vez? Argh, si el idiota del Jerife me escuchara cuando le digo que esos maguitos van a darle un dolor de cabeza muy feo no tendría que estar moviéndome para indagar qué jodidos les pasó ahora.

—Debe ser el avance de las huestes de Thanagar.

—¿Lo ves, Loki? Por eso eres mi Naga favorito… espera, ¡eres el único de tu especie ya!

El príncipe se carcajeó, derramando el vino de su copa contra los mosaicos que hacían juego con sus mantos. Al regente de Ciudad Oscura le encantaba el color morado y verde, amarillo también, así que el rojo del vino parecía más una mancha de sangre en el suelo. Justo como le encantaba dejar las calles de su ciudad con su Bufones.

—Oh, lo siento, esa broma sigue siendo buena.

—El ingenio de mi señor es admirable.

—Hm, como mis recursos, Loki. Ven, ven, ven.

Loki siguió al hombre que lo hizo pasar a otra habitación más amplia con el techo descubierto, en el medio estaba un artefacto que conocía. Un mira estrellas.

—¿Mi señor?

—Tengo uno de esos locos, ¿cómo se llaman? Astro… astro…

—Astrólogo.

—¡Eso! Pff, no es muy bueno que digamos, siento que me miente tres cuartas partes del día. Me ha dicho que se avecina un augurio nuevo. Mira, mi lindo Naga, dime si es verdad. Eres mi catador de las mentiras, una de las razones por la que te mantengo con vida.

El monstruo suspiró, arrastrando su larga cola que enroscó alrededor del círculo donde reposaba ese largo y pesado mira estrellas. Se inclinó para asomarse por la mirilla donde el espejo reflejó el oscuro firmamento, escuchando a lo lejos gritos y llantos provenientes de la ciudad. Los Bufones ya habían salido de caza, dejando a su paso más desgracia en una ciudad que parecía una cloaca viviente. Mientras el príncipe canturreaba paseándose al alrededor del Naga, este frunció su ceño con su corazón latiendo aprisa al mirar una conjunción nueva. Se mordió su lengua bífida para no reaccionar, manteniendo su expresión aburrida casi dormida al erguirse para hablar con aquel demente.

—Son dos augurios, una tormenta de arena que cubrirá todo el sur del continente por varios días. Y el otro es una batalla.

—Los malditos orgullosos Kryptonianos. Apuesto estas sandalias a que Jor-El quiere festejar el cumpleaños de su primogénito con cabezas Thanagarianas —el príncipe pateó en el aire, tirando luego de sus cabellos— ¡Los odio! Pero… has dicho dos augurios, lo cual es interesante. ¿Por qué mi astroloco no me hablaría de la tormenta de arena?

—Porque no son buenos en eso.

—Cierto que sí. Ah, mi Loki. Ya puedes ir a descansar. ¡Sirvientes! ¡Lleven a mi Naga a sus aposentos! Hablaremos mañana, lindo escamoso.

Loki hizo una reverencia, forzando una sonrisa antes de salir escoltado por un grupo de Bufones que picaron su cuerpo con sus lanzas filosas. Se mantuvo sereno hasta llegar hasta a la parte baja del palacio donde comenzaban los calabozos, en un salón con un enorme hueco en el centro al cual entró, deslizándose por la pared circular, mohosa y húmeda hasta el fondo. Un prisionero con el lujo de poder salir cuando el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa quería divertirse con él, que revelara las mentiras que sus embajadores le decían o simplemente pasar el rato hablando estupideces provocadas por el vino. Era una suerte que sufría desde que la Guerra Santa había terminado y él llevado a esas tierras tan secas que lastimaban su piel, además de otras penurias.

Cuando los carceleros pusieron de vuelta su pesada puerta circular de acero hechizado, el Naga se arrastró veloz hacia un boquete que le servía de madriguera para enroscarse ahí y al fin liberar el temblor que le hizo estremecer hasta la punta de su cola. Dos Niños del Cometa estaban juntos, justo como la profecía que ellos habían visto tiempo atrás. Derecha e izquierda, golpeando el centro, a un Niño Profecía. Loki casi lloró negando. No deseaba aferrarse a semejante augurio, ya había visto otros hacerse añicos por los puños de los magos. El monstruo levantó su rostro hacia un hueco que sus garras habían rascado, quitando la piedra que ocultaba un nido que tomó para acunarlo contra su pecho, tumbado en el suelo sobre su enroscada y larga cola. La mirada de Loki se suavizó, humedeciéndose al pasar sus manos delgadas con garras escamadas sobre los tres polluelos que piaron alegres para él.

—Lo sé, lamento haberme ausentado tanto, me hicieron esperar mucho.

Recién llegado a Ciudad Oscura, de sus primeros alimentos que le dieron como prisionero del príncipe, fueron tres recién nacidos humanos. Primero fue Dik, luego Jason y por último Timoth, como les llamó al encontrarlo entre los desperdicios que eran su comida. Loki despreciaba a los humanos -si no era que los odiaba como a los magos- pero no pudo devorar esos bebés. Inocentes arrancados de los brazos de sus madres por los Bufones para servirle de alimento. Tampoco podía salvarlos, siendo víctimas como él, así que los hechizó, convirtiéndolos en pajarillos que escondió en aquel recoveco y que alimentaba con la ayuda de una criatura tan inocente como esquiva.

—¡Señor Loki! ¡Señor Loki! ¡Ya llegué! ¡Y mire lo que traje!

Loki se volvió a Pet, un joven monstruo araña peluda que un día se coló en su pozo por entre los huecos desgastados de la roca que le encerraba. Era tan pequeño que cabía en su mano, huérfano y solitario como los verdaderos monstruos del mundo donde ahora los magos reinaban. Pet, como sus tres petirrojos, eran lo que mantenían al Naga cuerdo.

—Conseguí lombrices frescas para las avecillas.

—Gracias, Pet. ¿Tuviste cuidado?

—Sí, sí, nada de que alguien me viera, aunque soy muy pequeñito para que me noten de todas maneras —rio el chiquillo, dejando un rollito de seda donde venían envueltas las lombrices sobre la palma de Loki— Um, ¿está triste, Señor Loki?

—Cansado, nada más, pequeño Pet.

—¡Oh! Sé de algo que lo va a alegrar —Pet bailó sobre sus patas peludas, alzando un par delantero con sus ocho ojos grandes y tiernos mirando al Naga— ¡Ya sé balancearme en el aire!

—Al fin.

—Hice lo que me dijo, le pedí permiso a la Señora del Aire. Como que no me hizo caso las primeras veces, ¡pero no me di por vencido! Luego ella como que suspiró y dijo que sí. Ahora ya puedo volar colgadito de mi red. Por eso conseguí buenas lombricitas para Dik, Jason y Timoth.

—Ellos dicen gracias —sonrió Loki, mirando a sus petirrojos pelearse por las lombrices.

—¿Cuándo aprenderé yo el idioma de los animales?

—Cuando seas mayor. Aun eres pequeño, Pet.

—¡Pero ya mudé de piel!

—Tienes que mudar cientos de veces más.

—Uf, y con lo que me cuesta salir.

—Es hora de que los lleves a pasear, recuerda…

—Siempre lejos de los Bufones, jamás a la vista de los magos. Que los halcones no nos vean. Sí, Señor Loki lo sé. Promesa de patita.

—Anda.

Loki cargó a todos para llevarlos a un lado de su hueco, quitando una piedra que ocultaba un pequeño túnel que Pet rascó mientras los petirrojos mudaban plumas y eran capaces de volar. Jamás salían de día, porque era cuando los magos sacaban a pasear a sus mascotas. Siempre era de noche, mientras los Bufones estaban ocupado saqueando y nadie tomaba en cuenta a tres avecillas volando entre murciélagos con una pequeña araña en sus espaldas como aya. Al Naga le dolía que fuese así, como el pensar que un día tendría que retirar el hechizo, pues esos bebés ahora eran niños y como niños tenían que crecer entre los suyos, los humanos.

—Que la noche los abrigue y proteja, vuelvan antes del amanecer.

—¡Sí, Señor Loki! ¡Vamos, niños!

El monstruo cubrió de vuelta ese pasadizo hecho para sus niños, volviendo a su hueco donde se tumbó de vuelta pensando en los Niños del Cometa. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿En qué lugar había sucedido la reunión? Tenía que ser ahí en la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas o las estrellas no se lo hubieran mostrado. Una suerte que el Astrólogo no supiera leer constelaciones élficas. La paz momentánea en la que se encontraba se vio interrumpida por un rumor proveniente de lo alto. Su puerta fue abierta de nuevo, entre las risas no humanas de un par de hienas acompañadas por la de su dueña, la consorte del príncipe quien descendió ayudada por una escalerilla hasta el fondo del pozo.

—¡Holaaaaa!

Loki cerró sus ojos, conteniendo su aliento y preparándose para lo que venía. Si el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa le mantenía con vida, no solo era por ser un regalo.

—¡Vamos, amores!

Con un rugido, las hienas se abalanzaron contra el Naga, mordiendo su cola una y otra vez mientras el monstruo solo se abrazó a sí mismo, soportando aquel ataque en silencio.

_—Por favor, haré lo que sea, lo que sea…_

_—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

_—Sé que lo harás, Loki._

_—¡NO! ¡PIEDAD! ¡ELLOS NO! ¡NOOOOO!_

Harley de Quinn, la consorte del príncipe tan demente como él, era experta en necromancia y maldiciones. Usaba las escamas y sangre de Loki como materia prima para sus pruebas. Los nuevos monstruos que salían de aquellos experimentos se usaban en las escaramuzas nocturnas o en las fiestas del príncipe donde asesinaba a sus enemigos potenciales. Cuando las hienas tuvieron sus hocicos llenos con los trozos de piel de la cola del Naga, la mujer les llamó besando sus cabezas antes de subir de nuevo, dejando solo al monstruo para llorar a gusto por el dolor de esas heridas que tardaban en sanar. Tenía algunas partes de su cola que donde las escamas ya no crecieron más por falta de buen alimento y del ambiente mágico natural donde las Nagas vivían. Pero ese hogar ya no existía más, Lord Magnus lo había destruido junto con todos los de su especie, la suerte de casi todos los monstruos.

Todo porque eran monstruos como los dragones.

Porque nunca abandonaron a los elfos que siempre los respetaron.

Porque sabían cosas que los magos desearon ocultar.

El dolor de aquellas mordidas recientes hizo dormir a Loki, despertando hasta que escuchó unos golpecitos cerca. Se levantó aprisa, notando por entre las rendijas de la puerta cubriendo su pozo que ya había amanecido. Casi con histeria removió la puerta para dejar pasar a los tres petirrojos que trinaron alegres a su alrededor, quedándose sobre sus hombros marcados con cicatrices por los latigazos y sus cabellos negros maltratados.

—¡Pet! ¡Dije antes del amanecer!

—¡Lo siento! —chilló la pequeña araña, cubriéndose con sus patitas— Pero es que tuvimos que esperar a movernos porque encontramos una bandada de búhos. Nos escondimos hasta que desaparecieron. ¡Lo juro!

—¿Búhos?

—Sí. Búhos de rostros pálidos como la luna que se movían todos juntos.

—Esos no son búhos ordinarios.

Pet gimió. —¡Por eso escondí a los petirrojos!

—Lo siento —Loki acarició con una garra el lomo peludo de la araña— Hiciste bien.

—¿Por qué tus ojos están rojitos?

—Ellos deben dormir, están cansados. Y tú también.

—Bueno.

Abrazando a los cuatro, Loki los llevó a su hueco, escondiendo una vez más a sus avecillas y dejando que Pet durmiera sobre su cabeza cuando se recostó sobre su cola, evitando las mordidas frescas que ardían. Un día tendría que liberar a sus petirrojos, pero no quería. El recuerdo de sus hijos perdidos dolía tanto y esos niños humanos hechizados llenaban un hueco que amenazaba al Naga con volverle loco. No quería terminar como el príncipe ni tampoco como muchos monstruos que acababan siendo diversión de cazadores o magos al perder la razón. Ya no quedaban muchos lugares donde su especie pudiera vivir sin ser molestados, ni elfos que protegieran sus territorios porque reconocían el respeto a todas las formas de vida, incluso las más peligrosas.

—Buenas noches días, Señor Loki.

—Que duermas bien, pequeño Pet.

Loki no pudo dormir, recordando esos tiempos cuando estalló la Guerra Santa, cuando luchó junto a los elfos para expulsar a los magos. Quizá todo había comenzado porque los dragones se negaron a decirles más a los magos, pero ellos con su ambición fueron los que hicieron estallar la guerra. Todavía recordaba sus nombres como sus rostros que siempre odiaría. Él había sido el artífice junto con Dragón Galactus de la creación de los Centinelas con el fin de acabar con la amenaza de los Meta Humanos. Y había estado ahí cuando Agamemno perdió la razón al buscar la Fuente, siendo asesinado por Iskandar Luthor cuando hizo la profecía con la que maldijo a Lord Magnus.

_Del metal y la mente viene_

_Tan fuerte en poder tiene_

_Que la tierra tiembla ante su primer respiro._

_Aire, cielo y tierra oscurecidos,_

_Ante el caos que su conquista ha traído._

_Perturbados los mundos se tiñen_

_Por la luz roja que les baña._

_El fin de una era y el inicio de otra._

El ahora Gran Maestre Lord Magnus lo había regalado a Iskandar Luthor como parte del botín cuando los Meta Humanos ganaron la Guerra Santa. Y el Jerife a su vez lo obsequió a uno de sus mejores -o peores- regentes en Ciudad Oscura, al Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa, para que lo usara en sus experimentos. Fue Luthor quien le había puesto esos grilletes en sus muñecas que estaban muy lastimadas por el encantamiento que quemaba su piel, haciéndola azulada por las décadas que llevaba siendo prisionero. Esas líneas blancas brotando de su cuello por el collar. Había sido el Jerife quien le había arrancado a sus hijos para hacerlo obedecer, lo último que le quedaba a Loki lo perdió, quedando como una mascota a la que sacarle provecho para las magias prohibidas.

La caída desde lo alto de los desperdicios distrajo al Naga de sus amargos recuerdos, frunciendo la nariz ante el aroma de aquella comida. Un día dejaría de servir a los juegos de Harley o las charlas del príncipe, y ese día lo matarían como lo hicieron con el resto de las Nagas, incluyendo a sus hijos. El monstruo suspiró, elevando una mano para tomar a Pet quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cabeza. Quedaba solo una oportunidad, la última para vencer el mal que Lord Magnus había traído al mundo con la oscuridad que fue consumiéndole por su ambición. Tan solo una sola oportunidad de al fin cobrar venganza a ese Gran Maestre, al Jerife y también contra el Maestre Xavier. Las cabezas de la Guerra Santa donde el mundo antiguo quedó hecho cenizas.

—Pet, Pet, despierta.

—No quiero.

—Pet.

—Señor Loki… —la araña bostezó— ¿Qué pasa? Ew, huele feo.

—Debes irte con los niños.

—¡¿Qué?!

Loki sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. —Es demasiado peligroso que estén aquí un día más. Deben irse.

—P-Pero… ¡¿a dónde?!

—Tienes que encontrar a los Niños del Cometa. Lleva a mis pequeños con ellos. Quédate a su lado y protégelos.

—P-Pero, pero, pero… ¡Señor Loki! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué sucede?

El Naga despertó a los tres petirrojos, dando una bendición a cada uno con un beso en sus plumas que acarició. Las avecillas percibieron algo, trinando con fuerza como si se negaran a su orden.

—No, mis niños. Deben irse, Pet los cuidará.

—¡Solo soy una arañita!

—Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Pet. Y confío en ti.

—¡Esto no me gusta! ¡Esto no me gusta!

—Váyanse, es hora.

—Señor Loki…

—Gracias por todo, pequeña araña.

Pet sollozó, cubriendo sus ocho ojos con sus patitas cuando Loki lo cargó con los petirrojos y los llevó a ese hueco escondido donde los empujó. Los dedos con garras recibieron los picotazos de sus angustiados emplumados, haciendo que lágrimas rodaran por las mejillas resecas del Naga, quien negó con una sonrisa triste al meterlo por el pasadizo junto con la araña. Las patitas de Pet acariciaron los dedos de Loki en una despedida silenciosa.

—Recuerda, Pet, los Niños del Cometa.

—¡Voy a protegerlos con mi vida! ¡Estará orgulloso de mí!

—Ya lo estoy, adiós, Pet la araña.

—Lo quiero mucho, Señor Loki.

Loki cubrió aquel hueco con el lodo del suelo, sellando aquel pasadizo con la piedra antes de volverse a los desperdicios que golpeó con ira mezclada con llanto. Sus petirrojos encontrarían a esos Niños del Cometa, los ayudarían a cumplir su misión. Lord Magnus e Iskandar Luthor no ganarían.

—Vas a probar lo que es perder un hijo, Lord Magnus —maldijo el Naga.

El rechinido de la puerta del pozo lo hizo retraerse a una pared, observando como la removían para dejar asomarse al Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa junto a su consorte y esas malditas hienas que se carcajearon.

—Loki, Loki, ¿qué sucede? Creí que podía confiar en ti —dijo el príncipe, ladeando su rostro— No me hablaste de un tercer augurio.

—¡Mentirosooooo! —canturreó Harley, mostrando un par de enormes cubos cuyo líquido desparramó para que el monstruo lo viera. Fuego helado.

—Creí que la etapa de no cooperación estaba superada. Qué decepción, de cierta manera, porque te había dicho que estaba muy aburrido. Ahora ya no lo estaré. Querida, ¿me haces el honor?

Con una carcajada, la maga vació el fuego helado al fondo del pozo, quemando la piel y escamas de Loki quien aulló de dolor, buscando escalar por la pared y evitar aquel líquido. Las hienas brincaron al interior, hincando sus colmillos en su cola para arrastrarle de vuelta al suelo inundando. El Príncipe rio al verlo retorcerse de agonía, arrastrado por las feroces hienas que Harley azuzó pues sus mascotas eran inmunes al fuego helado que sí lastimó al Naga, nadando entre desperdicios obtenidos en la noche anterior por los Bufones y aquella sustancia mágica creada para lastimar a un monstruo como Loki. Entre sus gritos de dolor y súplicas para que terminara su tortura, su mente se refugió en la memoria de sus petirrojos. Los imaginó volando lejos del palacio, protegidos por la Señora del Aire con Pet dirigiendo su vuelo hacia donde el viento cantara su destino.

Al menos a esos pequeños sí había podido salvarlos.

_—¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡MALDITO SEAS CIEN VECES!_

_—Sujétenlo._

_—¡MIS HIJOS! ¡MIS HIJOS!_

_—Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de oponerte a nosotros, Loki. Ahora llevarás estos grilletes y este collar hasta el día que mueras y te prometo que ese día tardará mucho en aparecer._

_—¡TU CABEZA RODARÁ A MIS PIES, LUTHOR!_

_—Me alegra ver que tienes fuerzas todavía, las necesitarás ahora que vacíe fuego helado en tu vientre. Serás el último de tu especie, y de eso me voy a asegurar._

_—¡AAAAAAHHHHH!_


	4. El secreto de un halcón

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

 _Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**El secreto de un halcón.**

_“Es preferible fiarse del hombre equivocado a menudo, que de quien no duda nunca.”_

Francis Scott Fitzgerald.

Star-Tsar había sido encontrado muerto en su habitación, durmiendo sobre su amplia cama con el cuello abierto por un filo de arma que no se encontró por ningún lado. Su gente también había sido encontrada muerta en sus respectivas habitaciones o haciendo guardia en las puertas de los aposentos de quien fuera el gobernante de la Ciudad Thanagar por decreto del Jerife Luthor. Los habitantes de Thanagar, bien conocidos por ser una raza de monstruos libres, seres alados con cuerpos similares a los humanos, pero rostros de halcón, habían despertado sin regente ni esa dictadura que Star-Tsar había impuesto usando su magia oscura. Y no era que tal hallazgo no fuese causa de celebración, todo lo contrario, debían mantener las apariencias porque si algo sabían con certeza los Thanagarianos era que siempre estaban siendo vigilados. Cualquier movimiento que se considerara amenazante para los Injustos y serían borrados del mundo igual que sus pares en Tierra Santa.

Shayera Hol intercambió una mirada con uno de sus hombres que entendió el gesto haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la recámara de Star-Tsar. Debían continuar con la farsa de que el mago sultán estaba vivo y gobernando Thanagar hasta que pudieran reunir todas las huestes dispersas por edicto. Por el momento debían fingir. La chica halcón, en su armadura de los Wingmen, salió de ahí a paso vivo dando órdenes para distraer al resto de aquel cuerpo de seguridad del sultán. Recorrió el resto del palacio como siempre lo hacía luego de visitar a su regente en sus aposentos para escuchar sus órdenes diarias que llevaba a cabo con celosa minuciosidad. Por dentro, Shayera estaba angustiada, muy lejos de sentirse feliz por su pueblo o libre del yugo que habían soportado en silencio con la fuerza que les daban las altas montañas donde vivían, ocultos entre densas nubes frías que provenían de la Garra de Hielo.

—Salve, Shayja Hol —saludó uno de los guardias alados— ¿Cuáles son las órdenes del sultán?

—Quiere un informe de las fronteras, en particular de la frontera Este. Ha escuchado que ha sido descuidada y eso no le complace.

—Escuchamos y obedecemos, Shayja.

La noticia pudo contenerse, sellar los labios de los enterados para el mediodía. Shayera dejó a sus halcones de confianza a cargo del palacio para volar hacia el Norte, donde los vientos eran peligrosos para cualquier ser que no tuviera alas o fuese un poderoso mago. Se detuvo en una torre vigía en lo alto de una cadena montañosa que corría hasta perderse más allá de la vista, en dirección hacia la Garra de Hielo que no estaba lejos. Era con mucho, la única zona helada de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Ahí espero paciente hasta que escuchó el batir de otras fuertes alas, sonriendo al ver llegar a su esposo Katar Hol, Shayj del palacio y uno de los mejores cazadores de los Wingmen. Dos pares de alas se entrelazaron en su saludo con sus picos tocándose junto con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Katar.

—Está muerto. Star-Tsar está muerto.

—Los Meta Humanos no mueren tan pronto.

—Fue asesinado, pareciera que se abrió el mismo el cuello como en un arranque de ira, pero no es así. Fue un cuchillo.

—Nadie puede acercarse a un mago tan viejo como él y asesinarlo de esa manera.

—Había rastros de plumas de búhos. Estoy segura que pasaron desapercibidas para los demás, pero no para mí.

—Plumas de búhos —el hombre halcón chasqueó su lengua— Tienen miedo, no quieren que suceda algo y van a despertar la rabia del Jerife.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieren que suceda?

—Lo ignoro, Shayera, más puedo decirte que es algo que comienza a despertar a todos. Justo ahora vengo de espiar la Tundra Kryptoniana. Jor-El ha movido a sus huestes de guerreros jinetes hacia el Sur para celebrar el cumpleaños de su primogénito Kal-El y su ascenso como jinete adulto.

—¿Por qué mover a sus hombres por ello? No es la costumbre Kryptoniana.

—Es lo extraño, parece que tomarán el camino que lleva a Ciudad Madre. Si Jor-El decide ir con el Jerife, solo puede tener dos razones: el reclamo de alguna falta o el cumplimiento de un trato.

—Me habías asegurado que ya no había nada entre estos magos libres y Luthor.

—Porque es así, estoy pensando en algo más.

Katar tomó la mano de su esposa, guiándola a un risco para que observara en dirección hacia la Garra de Hielo. Apuntando a lo lejos.

—¿Qué miras?

—El hielo… —Shayera abrió sus ojos en sorpresa— Se ha vuelto más oscuro.

—La tierra sabe que no se ha cumplido una promesa, infecta todo para reclamar la justicia.

—Primus Mirum.

—Y por la condición del hielo, es una promesa hecha por alguien del mundo antiguo.

—Katar, quedan muy pocos, todos están capturados por los Meta Humanos.

—Tal vez no, amada mía. Algo me dice que Jor-El es parte de ese Primus Mirum, que a su vez es parte de algo más. Algo por lo que el sultán perdió la vida y nos hace extrañamente libres para rebelarnos.

—Esas palabras esconden secretos que temo escuchar —Shayera sacudió sus alas, estremeciéndose.

—¿Revisaste el taller del sultán?

—Todo estaba en orden.

—¿Incluso la bóveda?

—Su sello estaba intacto, a menos que fuese un señuelo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas, mi halcón?

—El sultán buscaba desde hace tiempo indicios sobre la magia de los elfos, la magia ancestral. Cada noche tomaba el Absorbascon y miraba hacia el Oeste como si pudiera alcanzar Tierra Santa. Sé que encontró algo, pero ignoro que fue. De ello apenas tiene unos cuantos días.

—Y ahora está muerto, confesó su descubrimiento a alguien más y esa fue su ruina.

—Creó un mira estrellas que luego regaló hasta Ciudad Oscura. Trajo enanos que luego asesinó después de años trabajando en las fraguas y nuestras minas. Envió una caravana a Ciudad Madre con un cargamento que nosotros jamás vimos empacar.

—Él había estado ocupado en la vida política de estas tierras —observó Shayera, asintiendo— Pero luego sus esfuerzos se abocaron a tales acciones aparentemente sin sentido. Yo creí que la magia adulterada como Meta Humano le estaba consumiendo al fin.

—Hay algo de razón en ello, pero no del todo. Las plumas de búho nos señalan un camino no pensado.

—La Corte de los Búhos desea que Iskandar Luthor encuentre algo para ellos.

—Pero los halcones de Thanagar son un problema, si nos levantamos en armas en contra de Ciudad Madre, esos búhos nos habrán eliminado sin asomar sus pálidos rostros.

—Son hilos que se enredan y crean nudos, debemos tener cuidado de no morir asfixiados en su caos.

—¿Qué tan fuerte te sientes para hacer un viaje, querida?

—Dime a dónde quieres que vuele, yo llegaré.

—Tierra Santa tiene la respuesta, enviar una parvada llamará la atención de todos los ojos puestos en nosotros. Debe ser discreto pero eficaz.

—Confía en mí, he de traer las respuestas. Parto entonces, que se diga que voy tras un traidor, al sultán le encantaba perseguirlos.

—Que la Señora del Aire te proteja, que el Señor del Agua sea misericordioso contigo —Katar posó una mano sobre la frente de Shayera— Y que mi amor te proteja de la infección que ataca esa tierra, para traerte sana y salva de vuelta a nuestro nido.

—Volveré, ese es mi juramento.

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo al mismo tiempo, batiendo sus alas y elevándose tan alto como pudieron para hacer un cortejo en el aire a modo de despedida antes de que Shayera se separara de él, perdiéndose hacia el Oeste. Katar le miró hasta que no fue más que un punto distante, con una mano en su pecho. Su esposa era una guerrera, cazadora de mente avispada. Con una oración en Thanagariano, descendió a la montaña para volver al palacio a tiempo, reuniéndose con los Wingmen que habían puesto todos los cuerpos en la sala privada donde el sultán había tenido sus fiestas depravadas y muchos halcones terminaron muertos para divertir al cruel mago. Dio aviso de la ausencia de su esposa, cuando le notificaron del avistamiento de otro Meta Humano, un mago que se movía más rápido que los ojos de halcón más certeros.

Katar salió a buscarle, creyendo que se trataba de algún espía de la Corte de los Búhos, una orden de magos oscuros y asesinos que se decían habían sido los que originalmente pusieron las piezas en juego cuando la Guerra Santa. Peligrosos como anónimos, el hombre halcón solamente los había visto una vez, con la llegada de Star-Tsar a su ciudad entrando cual conquistador. Los bosques de Thanagar no eran como los de la Tundra Kryptoniana aunque eran igual de altos, solo que menos frondosos y más delgados en sus troncos. Katar los vio mecerse al paso de aquel Meta Humano que corría entre ellos, esquivando los puestos de vigía de los Wingmen. Un buen cazador espera el momento más propicio y él era de los mejores. Encaramado sobre unas ramas, se quedó quieto aguardando el encuentro, menguando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Katar sonrió, el mago nunca sabría qué lo golpeó.

Su ataque fue en picada, con su mazo de picos ondeando al viento para estrellarlo contra el pecho de aquel Meta Humano que imitaba al viento para moverse rápido. Un par de ojos azules le miraron atónitos, esquivando el golpe lo suficiente para no terminar con el pecho partido más siendo enviado contra los árboles con los que chocó su espalda, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Katar no le iba a permitir una oportunidad más, haciendo un arco al brincar con ambas manos en su mazo en alto, invocando la fuerza de Thanagar corriendo por sus venas y alas. El mago sacudió su cabeza, desorientado por el golpe y escupiendo un poco de musgo antes de levantar su vista.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No soy enemigo!

El Meta Humano se arrodilló con ambas manos en alto, pidiendo su clemencia. Katar cayó justo frente a él con su mazo abriendo el suelo.

—Los intrusos no son bienvenidos en Ciudad Thanagar.

—Nadie me dijo eso, pero no importa, lo importante es que no me mates, ¿crees que puedas escucharme unos momentos y luego decides si me partes la cabeza en dos?

Aquel joven mago era extraño, en su mirada no había la malicia de los Injustos ni la peste de los Santos, como si fuese tan solo un aprendiz.

—Habla entonces.

—Bien —el muchacho se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, sacudiéndose sus ropas— Vengo de Tierra Santa…

—¡Tú…!

—¡Dije que esperes! —reclamó el mago, gimiendo de nuevo con sus manos en alto— Sí, soy de Tierra Santa pero no de Tierra Santa exactamente.

—Explícate.

—Verás, es que de donde yo vengo es de Edén, una isla que está JUNTO a Tierra Santa, pero como que somos un reino aparte, ¿sabes? Y estoy buscando a alguien que perdí cuando cruzábamos el mar. ¿Por qué tienen a mercenarios atacando gente inocente en las aguas?

—Black Manta es dueño del Brazo —explicó Katar, barriendo con la mirada al mago— Lo que haga en su territorio no nos incumbe.

—Pues debería, es malo para los visitantes sentirse tan atacados. Todo mundo ataca aquí.

—Mi paciencia es limitada, criatura.

—Bien, bien, ¡ya sé! Resulta que mi tutor me pidió que viniera a ayudar a uno de sus protegidos porque el pobre está bien perdido, pero cuando subo a un barco resulta que unos locos nos atacan y terminé nadando como demente sin saber a dónde dirigirme. Fue horrible, me quedé inconsciente en la playa, con muchísima hambre y algo adolorido. Gracias por agregar otro moretón a mi cuerpo.

—¿Tocaste nuestras playas?

—No sabía que eran tuyas, ¿sí? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

El hombre halcón quiso golpear al Meta Humano sin voluntad que le ayudara con ello. Aquel muchacho no mostraba la malicia de todos los magos.

—¿El Edén, has dicho? No conozco ningún reino nombrado así.

—Porque somos diferentes.

—¿En qué son diferentes?

—Oye, estoy cansado de correr porque me atacan por todos lados. ¿No puedes ofrecerme asilo y algo de comida? Perdí mis monedas, pero sé trabajar.

—¿A quién he de ofrecerle techo y alimentos?

—¡Cierto! Perdona mi ofensa, mi nombre es Bartholomew Hendrick de Allen. Aprendiz de mago, experto en el cambio de tiempo en movimiento.

—Sabes correr más aprisa, superior al viento.

—Lo haces sonar tan mundano. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Katar Hol, Shayj de Thanagar y miembro de los Wingmen del sultán Star-Tsar.

—¡THANAGAR! ¡¿HAS DICHO THANAGAR?! —el joven se tiró de sus cabellos— ¡ME DESVIÉ DEMASIADO, DEMASIADO! ¡ESTOY DEL OTRO LADO!

—¡Deja de graznar como grulla!

—Ya decía yo que el paisaje era demasiado bonito para ser las dunas tan temidas. Bueno, tendré que correr de nuevo para el otro lado. ¿Si me ofrecerás asilo, buen hombre halcón con muchos títulos?

—Sígueme.

Katar sonrió para sí, aquel mago nunca sospechó que terminaría preso en las mazmorras del palacio donde no podría hacer uso de su magia. No necesitaba molestias por el momento. Tenía serios problemas encima, como la lluvia de granizo que cayó por la tarde sin previo aviso con un cielo despejado y aire caliente proveniente del mar. Un signo de un Primus Mirum roto. La ausencia del sultán aun no era percibida como tal, acostumbrados a sus días encerrado en su taller buscando magia en cada rollo o libro que llegaba a sus manos. El hombre halcón fue al taller, observando el sello que Star-Tsar siempre dejaba cuando abandonaba el lugar, para evitar mirones y espías. No parecía adulterado ni que fuese falso, era auténtico.

No le tembló la mano para romperlo.

Pateando las puertas, Katar entró para inspeccionar el lugar, buscando más rastro de la Corte de los Búhos dentro del taller. No encontró el Absorbascon, su nicho estaba vacío, igual que otros más pequeños de los que no recordaba con exactitud lo que el antiguo regente guardaba ahí. Había mapas estelares tirados de una mesa, como quien buscaba algo más y esas viejas guías no sirven. El hombre halcón encontró una pluma de búho entre los papeles, junto con algo más que llamó su atención, pero no al Talon que hurgó las pertenencias del sultán en busca de sus tesoros recién encontrados. Bien pudo haberse robado objetos o información importante, sin embargo, algo más se le escapó de sus manos.

—Por eso siempre serán criaturas de la oscuridad, ignoran las cosas de la luz.

Levantó el mapa estelar, en cuyos trazos reconoció la hechura élfica. Fue extraño encontrar algo así en un mago como Star-Tsar, pero el hombre halcón examinó aquel pliego de cuero con atención, porque parecía recién maltratado. Un par de manos que lo estuvo estrujando continuamente. Katar abrió sus ojos, levantando su mirada para buscar alrededor. Ese taller no tenía ventanas, pero sí la habitación adjunta donde el sultán descansaba a veces. Fue al largo balcón con arcos sostenidos por esculturas de halcones sosteniéndolos, mirando el firmamento. Tuvo una ligera decepción por haber olvidado que en Thanagar los cielos eran muy oscuros con pocas estrellas que las nubes casi siempre ocultaban. Se quedó pensando en cómo el asesinado regente pudo haber encontrado lo que sus ojos también detectaron en el viejo mapa élfico. Entonces recordó el mira estrellas.

—Por eso lo construyó, el bastardo ya los buscaba.

Star-Tsar siento tan astuto, no había explorado el cielo por sí mismo, despertando la curiosidad de sus espías. Había hecho aquel artefacto para enviarlo con la persona que menos despertara sospechas, el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa. Un demente que gustaba ver todo tipo de magia para desecharla al instante. Que tuviera un mira estrellas se unía a su lista de excentricidades. Katar pidió los informes de Ciudad Oscura, todas las cartas que se hubieran enviado entre el sultán y el príncipe. Pasó un par de horas leyendo aprisa cada correspondencia sin hallar nada que hablara sobre las estrellas.

—No, no están porque el Talon se las llevó.

Se levantó, paseándose por los pasillos con el mapa en mano, meditando cómo podría obtener la razón de los augurios que había comenzado a ver alrededor. El hombre halcón recordó a su prisionero, sonriendo para sí al bajar a las mazmorras, buscándole a toda prisa.

—¡Hey! Esto no era parte del trato, ¿por qué me encierras?

—Los magos no son bienvenidos.

—Yo vi varios sueltos por ahí.

—Haremos un trato, te dejaré libre si hablas sin mentiras sobre lo que hay en este mapa.

—¿Cómo sé que no me tiendes una trampa?

—No lo puedes saber, deberás arriesgarte.

—Mi maestro dice que nunca me digan eso porque siempre caigo. De acuerdo, dame ese mapa.

Bartholomew recibió el mapa estelar, de solo tocarlo se quedó quieto, mirando a Katar quien señaló el mapa con su mentón. El joven mago suspiró, desenrollando el cuero que examinó serio por un tiempo que al Shayj se le antojó eterno.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudieron tener esto?

—¿Es verdad?

—Bueno… —el Meta Humano asintió lentamente— Es una de las razones por las que estoy en estas tierras, perdido y prisionero, por cierto.

—¿Cuál es tu misión?

—Ya la dije.

—No con claridad, recuerda, de eso depende tu libertad.

El mago rodó sus ojos, enrollando el mapa y sentándose en el camastro en el interior de su celda.

—Los Niños del Cometa existen, ya no son tan niños, pero existen.

—¿Qué hay del Niño Profecía?

—Nadie sabe dónde está, pero debemos tener a los otros niños a salvo para cuando aparezca. Todos dependemos de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa si acaban con los Niños Cometa?

—¿Estás demente? Solamente un augurio puede terminar con otro. Si esos chicos mueren no habrá nada que detenga al niño maldito. Nuestro mundo perecerá.

—¿Qué tiene que ver un Primus Mirum con ellos?

Bartholomew parpadeó. —¿Un Primus Mirum? No tengo ni la menor idea, espero que no hayan prometido a uno de los niños porque yo en serio me regreso a Edén… ¿qué? ¿Qué dije?

Katar sacó las llaves maestras de su cinturón, abriendo la celda y jalando al mago consigo sin preguntarle siquiera, aunque el muchacho sonrió feliz de verse libre y luego preocupado porque no subieron. Al contrario, fueron bajando más niveles de las mazmorras.

—Oye…

—¿A dónde te envió tu maestro?

—Dijo que era al sur, que buscara la señal en el cielo. La reconocería.

—¿Qué tipo de señal?

—Pues no me fue especificada, pero mira que cuando es algo así, es porque si “alguien” quiere torturarme para sacarme información, yo no sepa decir algo.

—Te conocen.

—¿Eso fue una crítica a mi persona? Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

Katar le soltó, tomando dos antorchas que encendió de un pebetero, dando una a Bartholomew.

—Este palacio le perteneció a la familia real Thanagariana, que fue asesinada por Star-Tsar. Mi familia les sirvió siempre con honor. Y conocían sus pasadizos secretos.

—¿Es mala hora para decir que le temo a la oscuridad?

Descendieron por las antiguas minas en donde hubieran encontrado el metal Nth que el espantoso Meta Humano robó. Los llevaría por camino seguro e indetectable a la magia hasta los campos nublados que tocaban la frontera con la Tundra Kryptoniana. Katar miró al cielo, más despejado, pero aun imposible de leer por su ubicación.

—Corre, joven mago. Encuéntralos.

—¿Estás seguro? —el muchacho se le acercó, extrañado.

—Yo no puedo ir contigo, levantaría demasiadas preguntas que llevarían a conclusiones inoportunas. Y mi pueblo va a necesitarme. Encuentra a tus protegidos, aléjalos del Jerife —el hombre halcón sacó de su pecho un collar del que arrancó un objeto similar a una moneda, solo que estaba hueca por el centro— Toma esto.

—¿Qué es, un amuleto de la suerte Thanagariana?

—Cuando debas cruzar una vez más el Brazo, solo hay un tipo de nave que puede burlar los navíos de Black Manta: un barco pirata. Ve a la Isla de la Hermandad de los Devastadores y presenta este objeto, te llevará con un amigo que me debe un favor.

—… gracias, Katar Hol. No olvidaré tu ayuda.

—No es porque comulgue con los magos, no te confundas. Es porque en este mundo tengo algo preciado que no puedo perder y ese Niño de la Profecía me la puede arrebatar.

—Los encontraré y resguardaré, a eso he venido.

—Una cosa más, debes tener cuidado en estas tierras, no eres el único que manipula así la magia.

—Tampoco en Tierra Santa, ¿sabes? —Bartholomew le guiñó un ojo al hombre halcón quien gruñó— Gracias de todas maneras por la advertencia, he de marcharme. Espero que podamos vernos y quizá, pelear juntos.

—Vete ya, que la noche oculte tu partida.

—Hasta pronto, Thanagariano.


	5. La Guerra Santa (I)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_La Guerra Santa._

_Primera parte: la Batalla de las Cartas._

Charles observó desde el balcón la forma en que Erik moldeaba el metal, tan concentrado que bien podría lanzarle una piedrecilla y el mago no notaría el golpe sino hasta mucho después. Sonrió al verlo tan dedicado a mejorar sus encantamientos, su fuerza de espíritu. El joven mago bajó su mirada a sus propias manos que acarició, recordando lo que las manos de su amante habían hecho la noche anterior entre escandalosos susurros de amor. A su alrededor, figuras se movían de un lado para otro, construyendo paredes, techos, cúpulas, atrios… todo cuanto había sido planeado con anterioridad. Era la primera parte de un proyecto arquitectónico de gran escala que ambos habían soñado: una escuela de magia. La mejor. Muchos los tomaban por soñadores ante semejante idea que podría rebasarlos, pero si algo podía tener con certeza el Maestre Charles Xavier, era la voluntad de acero que poseía Erik Magnus para alcanzar metas.

—Maestre —un aprendiz de nombre Hank hizo una reverencia al acercarse— Tenemos una carta del Sur.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Un dragón, Maestre Xavier.

Los magos eran un grupo poco numeroso que estaba habitando lentamente ese continente, los herederos de aquellos primeros humanos que los elfos habían adoptado para enseñarles los secretos de la magia. Con el paso del tiempo, estos magos dejaron los bosques sagrados para fundar sus propias ciudades, ayudar a los reyes a gobernar o crear escuelas donde más humanos pudieran aprender hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos y curaciones. De eso habían pasado ya siglos, todos esos magos habían pasado sus conocimientos a sus hijos o sus pupilos. Conforme las escuelas de magia fueron apareciendo, también hubo un nuevo descubrimiento: la sangre mágica. No todos los humanos eran aptos para aprender de la magia, ni todos podían completar el entrenamiento. Aquellos con la sangre mágica comenzaron a ser separados del resto, e incluso se formaron linajes de magos.

Y también aparecieron los conflictos.

No todas las criaturas mágicas vieron con buenos ojos que los humanos aprendieran secretos que habían pertenecido por eones solamente a los hijos de la naturaleza o los elementales. Pero la inocencia y vida efímera de los humanos enterneció a los elfos, quienes los tomaron como aprendices de sus secretos. Los dragones tuvieron ideas muy diferentes. Ellos veían codicia, avaricia y envidia en los corazones de aquellas criaturas mortales tan enfermizas que comenzaban a multiplicarse por todo el vasto territorio, cortando árboles para hacer casas de piedra, bloqueando ríos para hacer presas. Cazando criaturas mágicas para convertirlas en sus mascotas. Así que de vez en cuando un dragón azotaba pueblos humanos con el fin de recordarles su lugar en aquel mundo.

—Es cerca del Bosque de las Dríadas —observó Charles luego de leer la carta que Hank le había traído— ¿Por qué ellas no lo han detenido?

—No lo sé, excelencia.

—Atenderé este asunto. Gracias, Hank.

El joven mago tomó su caballo para ir hacia el bosque, era una travesía ligeramente larga pero que agradecía para distraerse. No había mucha actividad en aquel incipiente edificio que un día sería la mejor escuela de magia, así que ocuparse resolviendo diferencias entre humanos y dragones sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Además, gustaba de visitar a la reina de las Dríadas, Lilandra. Haciendo unas cuantas paradas en villas distantes entre sí, el Maestre Xavier tocó la frontera del bosque una húmeda mañana de primavera. Las Dríadas, al reconocerle, de inmediato lo llevaron ante su reina. Lilandra le invitó a su hogar dentro de un enorme tronco de árbol donde le fueron ofrecidos frutos jugosos con savia, los alimentos de aquellas criaturas mágicas.

—¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, Charles?

—He venido por el asunto del dragón.

—Oh, eso —Lilandra le sonrió, acomodando sus cabellos— Lo siento, Charles, pero sería mejor si dejaras aquello en paz. Que sea resuelto únicamente por quienes están involucrados.

—Pues una de las partes solicitó nuestra ayuda, del Cónclave.

—Los humanos.

—Yo soy humano.

Lilandra rio. —Siempre has sido malo para mentir, Charles.

La reina no mentía. Charles pertenecía a ese linaje puro de magos por lo que su sangre ya no era ni remotamente cercana a la humana, aunque tuviera su apariencia. Y, por si fuera poco, la madre del joven mago había sido una sirena que se enamoró de un mago a quien conoció en las costas del este, después de su peregrinación el otro continente para conocer a sus pares. El Clan Xavier podía presumir de poseer la magia más pura en sus descendientes por todos los seres que pertenecían a la familia, hasta se decía que habían cambiado el origen humano, poniendo a un elfo como el primer Xavier. Charles no prestaba mucha atención a toda la parsimonia alrededor del nombre de su familia, como tampoco podía negar el origen de su madre. Una hermosa sirena que siempre cantó para él hasta el día de su muerte, siguiendo a su padre quien ya tenía canas cuando la conoció.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Lilandra? ¿Puedes decirme?

—Sabes que Ego es un dragón que viaja por todo el mundo, y todo el mundo es su madriguera. Por eso es un Dragón Celestial.

—Continúa.

—Tan solo vino a descansar con nosotros, paseándose por la parte Sur donde hay campos de pastos altos que le gusta sentir contra sus escamas al recostarse. Humanos lo encontraron durmiendo y lo atacaron con lanzas y flechas porque deseaban reclamar esos campos para ellos mismos. Ego los hizo cenizas.

Charles suspiró, jugando con el cuenco entre sus manos. —¿Sabes de dónde provenían esos humanos?

—Son de los recién llegados del mar, que vienen con ese hombre llamado Thakorr. Están ofendidos por la acción de Ego.

—¿Dónde está el dragón?

—Se ha marchado, yo se lo aconsejé, Charles. Los dragones son vitales en nuestro mundo, como todas las criaturas mágicas que ahora los humanos llaman monstruos. Un nombre tan pueril como doloroso.

—Iré con Thakorr, sé que me escuchará. Tengo entendido que ha contraído nupcias con la hija de un regente del Este, su humor puede ser gentil en estos momentos.

—Te acompañaré en tu travesía por el bosque, eres un visitante querido.

—Gracias, Lilandra.

El Bosque de las Dríadas además de ser el segundo bosque más extenso del continente, tenía un efecto tranquilizador que a Charles le gustaba, porque dejaba descansar su mente que por la magia siempre estaba activa. Uno de los dones que su madre sirena le había obsequiado por su sangre, era el de poder leer la mente de los demás, secretos que incluso fueran escondidos por encantamientos. Por ello se había dado cuenta de que Lilandra sentía una atracción hacia él, un cariño que el joven mago no quería lastimar por ser tan puro y bueno con un rechazo tajante. Charles ya tenía alguien en su corazón, ese orgulloso y terco mago que estaba buscando ser el amo absoluto del control de todo metal y sus energías. No estaba seguro si la reina ya lo intuía, esperaba que sí para que fuese más sencillo.

—¿Cómo va todo con la escuela?

—Lento, más de lo que Erik quisiera. Dice que, en lugar de tratar de dominar los metales, debió aprender cómo moldear la roca.

—Ustedes los magos nunca están satisfechos —comentó Lilandra en un tono extraño, esbozando una sonrisa mientras caminaban por entre enormes raíces de árboles— Podría ir contigo hasta donde el humano, dos voces pueden ser más contundentes que una.

—Nunca he sido partidario de arrancar a una criatura mágica de su hogar, menos para resolver un asunto que nunca pidió aparecer. Como te dije, puede ser que yo no sea tan humano, pero siguen siendo mis hermanos y por lo tanto me siento responsable por sus ofensas. Le enviaré una carta a Thakorr para adelantar mi llegada como sus palabras.

—Es una buena idea. Brillante como siempre, Charles.

—Se debe al bosque, su aire limpio trae mejores pensamientos a mi cabeza.

—Tal vez deberías considerar quedarte aquí para siempre.

Charles sonrió, desviando su mirada. La magia de una Dríada podría ser lo suficientemente convincente para confundir un sentimiento y el joven mago estaba consciente de ello, no podía perderlo de vista porque había hecho una promesa en una noche de otoño bajo un viejo roble donde le juró a Erik Magnus que siempre le amaría por sobre todas las cosas. Juntos cambiando el mundo para hacerlo mejor uniendo ambas magias. Erik tenía un temor, pues era el primer mago de su familia, había nacido con la sangre mágica en un pueblo olvidado en el Oeste donde su padre perdió la vida en una pelea contra los Skrull, demonios que llegaban en la noche disfrazados con rostros amados. Su madre y él habían sido prisioneros de los Skrull hasta que magos del Cónclave llegaron a rescatarlos, uno de ellos reconoció el poder en Erik y lo educó con permiso de su madre.

Fue en el Cónclave donde Charles lo conoció, ambos estudiantes torpes, salvo que a Erik siempre le dejaban las tareas más duras por no ser de linaje puro como Charles. Con el paso de los años esa amistad se convirtió en amor y el Maestre Xavier, una vez que se graduó, prefirió seguir ese sueño con el Maestre Magnus en lugar de volver con su familia en las tierras al Este. Luego de la muerte de la madre de Erik, ese temor que Charles le abandonara se acentuó, pero fue cuando hizo ese juramento que selló con caricias y besos hasta que el sol los descubrió tendidos en el suelo. Incluso había convencido a su hermano Caín de unirse a la causa de Erik para demostrar cuan fuerte y buena era. Así era de fuerte el cariño que tenía por aquel mago, no podía cambiarlo por la tranquilidad que le ofrecía ese bosque mágico o la lealtad que Lilandra estaba dispuesta a entregarle.

—¿Ustedes no han tenido problemas con los humanos? —preguntó Charles, desviando la conversación.

—Un poco, aun nos temen y eso es bueno.

—Que las apreciaran sería mejor.

La reina rio. —Hay ocasiones en que es mejor el temor al amor, Charles.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas, mientras eran escoltados por más Dríadas en sus trajes hechos con hojas y cortezas, sus cabellos tejidos con ramas. El tiempo se movía diferente en el bosque, por lo que el joven mago sabía que unas horas ahí eran como días afuera. Para cuando tocaron la frontera sur, su carta enviada con un halcón ya había sido recibida y leída. Charles se despidió de Lilandra, de quien recibió una bendición mágica para su camino como una bota de savia para no pasar sed en su camino por los campos ahora secos por el fuego del Dragón Celestial. No había quedado nada de los cuerpos carbonizados, el viento ya se había llevado las cenizas, dejando únicamente ese norme círculo negro como testigo de la masacre. La bahía de Thakorr estuvo a tres días más de recorrido, con los guerreros esperándole ya para escoltarlo con su líder.

—Maestre Xavier, su carta llegó como un embajador solícito —habló Thakorr, sentado en un trono hecho de algas y cuero— Debe saber que ya tengo mi opinión al respecto.

—Y que ahora escucharé, Lord Thakorr, no dejemos pasar más tiempo.

—Esas criaturas juegan con nosotros, los humanos. Dicen que podemos vivir en armonía, pero nos tienen a todos viviendo en las costas, mendingando por un alimento oculto en sus bosques y madrigueras.

—Atacar a un dragón que está descansando tampoco es la mejor de las ideas.

—¡Es nuestra tierra! No matamos a nadie por ella, pero el dragón sí que lo hizo.

—Lord Thakorr, jamás escuchará disculpa alguna del dragón, ellos no son así.

—No, no espero su disculpa, quiero su cabeza para usarla como mi trono.

—¿Trono?

—Seré rey, mi gente me apoya como la de mi esposa. ¿También debo pedirles permiso a los magos para ello?

—No, mi buen señor. Entonces estará de acuerdo con que asesinar a una criatura sagrada no es la mejor manera de comenzar un reino.

—Maestre Xavier, es la mejor forma de bautizar estas tierras.

Debatieron por otro par de horas más hasta que Charles pudo convencer a Lord Thakorr de tranquilizar a su gente mientras recibían un pago por los muertos por Ego. Pensaba usar algo de la fortuna familiar, ningún dragón cedería un tesoro así le fuera la vida en ello y menos ese Dragón Celestial. Un poco de su herencia a cambio de paz no era mala idea. Escribió cartas a Lord Thakorr para mantener viva esa promesa de no agresión a ninguna criatura mágica, a su familia para que le enviara un cofre de monedas de oro, y luego otras tantas misivas a los elfos guardianes de los Bosques del Susurro cuando éstos cortaron el paso a la gente de Thakorr por considerarlos una amenaza debido a su furia contra los dragones. De pronto el escritorio del joven mago se llenó de tantas cartas que incluso sus pupilos le hicieron bromas diciendo que un día lo encontrarían enterrado bajo ellas.

—Te estás tomando demasiado en serio tu papel de mediador, Charles —se quejó Erik cuando vio todo aquello— Deja que ellos lo resuelvan.

—Quieren hacerlo cazando a Ego.

—Ego se lo buscó.

—Erik, no —Charles frunció su ceño— Prometimos…

—Si ellos se acataban a las nuevas reglas, cariño. Gobernaron este mundo por eones, ahora es el turno de humanos y magos de hacerlo. Ley de la vida, ¿lo olvidas? Nada es inmutable.

—Excepto tu terquedad.

Magnus rio, rodeando el escritorio para arrodillarse a un lado de Charles.

—Tratar de mantener a todos contentos hará que todos se enojen, amor mío. No es así como se gobierna.

—¿Gobernar? ¿Erik, qué…?

—Sshh, lo sabes, cuando tengamos esta escuela lista, vamos a hacer los nuevos amos del mundo.

—Erik…

—Yo escribiré ahora —dijo este, tomando papel y pluma mágica— Veremos si esos elfos susurrantes ignoran mis mandatos.

—Por favor, sé amable.

—Solo contigo puedo serlos. Los demás deben ser comandados acorde a su nuevo lugar.

¿Cuántas cartas volaron por los cielos en las garras de halcones? Incontables. Durante varios meses todo intento de agresión fue apagado por un pliego enrollado de papel con la firma de Erik o de Charles, quien se dio cuenta que el Cónclave estaba completamente del lado del Maestre Magnus en el asunto de la ejecución de Ego con tal de calmar la ira de Thakorr. El autonombrado rey de las costas sur aún quería la cabeza del dragón para su trono. Los elfos del Bosque Susurrante escribieron una carta con un ultimátum: cualquier intento de agresión de un mago hacia las criaturas mágicas se consideraría como una afrenta para ellos y, por ende, sería declarada una guerra.

—¿Por qué el Cónclave apoyaría la muerte de un dragón? —preguntó Mystique cuando estaban cenando a solas.

—Porque Lord Thakorr ha prometido surcar los mares en busca de tesoros mágicos para ellos a cambio de que bendigan a su esposa cuando llegue el momento de la llegada de su primogénito, y porque es quien tiene de momento las huestes más numerosas para atacar. No puedes provocar a un enemigo potencial.

—¿Qué ganan los elfos metiendo sus narices en donde no son llamados?

—Una de sus leyes sagradas es el cuidado de toda vida, pequeña o gigante. Los dragones son considerados por ellos como los portadores de la vida —explicó con un suspiro el Maestre Xavier.

—Y nosotros los consideramos portadores de la muerte. Nunca he sabido de un dragón ayudando una buena causa o trayendo prosperidad a un pueblo.

—Si te refieres a los hogares de magos, es verdad.

—Creo que los dragones nos temen.

—Mystique, ellos pueden desaparecernos si quisieran.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, puede que ahora estén dispersos. Más si llegan a llamarse entre sí, no querrías vivir para el día en que todos los dragones decidan hacernos carne asada.

—Mejor que se mantengan dispersos.

—Así es. Por eso no deben molestar a Ego.

Charles nunca imaginaría que sus palabras serían repetidas a Erik por boca de Mystique, y las nuevas cartas enviadas ya no tendrían disculpas o palabras tranquilizantes. Ahora buscaban unir las fuerzas de todos los magos para comenzar a exterminar a los dragones antes de que estos formaran un ejército que no podrían detener. Había varios poderosos cuyas cabezas comenzaron a tener precio en secreto. La del Dragón Celestial fue una de ellas, sino era que la más cara de todas. El Maestre Xavier intentó de nuevo calmar todo visitando a los elfos quienes lo escucharon en buena medida porque sabían de la herencia materna corriendo por sus venas. Cuando Charles dejó el bosque con la esperanza de que todas esas cartas amenazantes pararían de escribirse, se topó con Ego en un páramo.

Sin ninguna advertencia, el dragón le lanzó fuego.

El que murió fue el caballo que el joven mago montaba antes de que lo tumbara al suelo al levantar sus patas delanteras y relinchar por última vez. Un escudo creado por cuchillas de metal protegió a Charles de perecer carbonizado. Erik lo había seguido para escuchar que decían los elfos del tema, atestiguando el ataque de Ego y la posterior aparición de los elfos que rodearon al dragón con armas listas mientras Erik llegaba a un atónito Charles, atemorizado por la criatura a la que jamás había intentado lastimar y sí proteger con todos los recursos que tenía a la mano. Lanzas élficas apuntaron a ellos, bien dispuestas a atravesarlos si tan solo intentaban un hechizo en contra de Ego.

—Charles, tu hombro —la mirada de Erik fue de ira al notar la quemadura que descubría su piel.

—Erik, no, no, no, ¡ERIK!

Flechas de elfos surcaron el cielo para caer sobre ellos, pero las cuchillas las cortaron, volando hacia los guerreros en la primera fila que perdieron la vida. Cuando los elfos intentaron usar sus lanzas, éstas parecieron tomar vida propia, empalándolos alrededor del dragón quien rugió, arrojando una poderosa llamarada de fuego contra ambos magos. La tierra se cimbró, los ojos de Erik brillaron al levantar sus manos en contra de Ego, enviando todo pedazo de metal contra esas impenetrables escamas. Charles juró que nada lastimaría al Dragón Celestial. Fue la primera vez que se equivocó con respecto al Maestre Magnus, porque Ego aulló al cielo antes de caer muerto con su cabeza degollada por una banda de cuchillas que cercenó su largo cuello. La mirada de Charles siguió esa cabeza rodar colina abajo hasta los pies de Lord Thakorr, detenida por las lanzas de los hombres de las costas.

—¡Lord Thakorr, yo, el Maestre Magnus, ¡te nombro auténtico Rey y pongo como corona la cabeza de este dragón! —gritó Erik, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Dime que anhelas, Maestre —respondió Thakorr sonriendo complacido.

—Fundar reinos con la cabeza de un dragón.

—Erik… —Charles abrió sus ojos, estupefacto y temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Se acabó mi tolerancia a estas criaturas. ¡Somos los magos quienes ahora dirigimos el mundo!

Charles no pudo llorar sino hasta que estuvo en su cama, con el hombro vendado y escondiéndose entre almohadones con un miedo floreciendo en su interior. La magia de Erik ya no era normal, como tampoco sus pensamientos. Una sombra comenzó a asomarse y tuvo el amargo presentimiento de que estaba perdiendo al hombre que había jurado nunca dejaría de amar.


	6. La marcha de los jinetes

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**La marcha de los jinetes.**

“ _Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores_.”

François de La Rochefoucauld.

Los Kryptonianos eran un pueblo orgulloso, y con mucho el único que estaba formado en su totalidad por linaje mágico con líneas de sangre perfectamente comprobables pues una de las tantas costumbres de esos guerreros jinetes era anotar en los rollos sagrados cada nombre y unión hecha a través del tiempo de modo que pudiera saberse la ascendencia de un nuevo miembro del pueblo cuando se hacía su presentación ante el Consejo de Ancianos, los más longevos y que habían visto el mundo cambiar para bien o para mal. Cuando un Kryptoniano nacía, al año era presentado ante estos sabios recitando cada nombre que antecedía al recién nacido, sus orígenes. Una ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo en un altar al aire libre en medio del bosque nevado que pertenecía a la tundra donde vivían desde que el primer mago se asentara dejando atrás las vanidades del viejo continente llamado ahora Tierra Santa.

Todo vástago era educado por sus padres en la forma de pensar del pueblo, para que cuando alcanzara los ocho años fuese llevado donde los guías ascetas viviendo junto a un lago congelado y en la que los pequeños pasarían sus siguientes años hasta convertirse en jóvenes aprendices expertos en el uso de las armas igual que de los encantamientos. Era el momento de regresar para incorporarse de vuelta al resto del pueblo y servirle otro tanto de años más hasta alcanzar la edad adulta, cuando se le nombraba guerrero jinete, recibiendo de su familia el símbolo mágico que guardaba los nombres de sus antepasados. Jor-El, actual líder del pueblo Kryptoniano, descendía del famoso Rao, el mago que consiguió la transmutación usando los rayos del sol que capturó en su símbolo mágico y cuya habilidad enseñaría a cada familia. También fue uno de los que dijo que uno de sus descendientes dejaría su nombre inscrito en cada libro que el mundo pudiera escribir.

El Consejo de Ancianos miró complacido la prueba de armas y combate de Kal-El, el hijo de Jor-El y que ese día alcanzaba la edad adulta. Cuando el combate terminó con los guerreros tumbados alrededor del joven que se irguió victorioso entre ellos entre los vítores y rechiflas del pueblo, el Consejo se levantó con las pinturas en sus manos que usaron para trazar líneas de símbolos mágicos en el torso desnudo del nuevo guerrero jinete, dejando en el pecho esa enorme S que su padre pintó con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. En la primera fila que formaba un círculo alrededor del muchacho, también estaba Lara-El, esposa del líder y madre de Kal, levantando su mentón con sus ojos húmedos. Su hijo había nacido en una mañana clara con los lobos aullando y los pájaros de nieve trinando, ese año las cosechas fueron prósperas y el invierno no fue tan duro. La promesa de que ese bebé, que siempre fue más fuerte que los otros niños nacidos en la misma estación, haría grandes cosas.

—Hoy te conviertes en un hombre adulto, hijo mío —declaró Jor-El sosteniéndole por sus hombros— Como todos los guerreros, debes recibir a tu guardián. He aquí el que te corresponde.

Lara hizo un gesto a unos guerreros, que abrieron paso trayendo consigo un enorme lobo blanco de mirada bondadosa que corrió hacia Kal de solo verlo, reconociendo a su par. Porque los Kryptonianos hacían un enlace con los animales de la tundra, como prueba de su lealtad a la tierra que los recibió en tiempos antiguos, y de que nunca usarían la magia para lastimar vidas inocentes. El joven guerrero había dejado en el lago un mechón de sus cabellos para que el bosque decidiera a su guardián cuando aún fuese niño entrenando con los guías ascetas. Kal sonrió al gran lobo, abrazándolo al arrodillarse mostrando humildad y escuchando en su mente el nombre por el cual lo llamaría a partir de ese momento, un nombre que lo hizo sonreír.

_Krypto._

La fiesta de iniciación comenzó, entre tambores, flautas y aullidos que acompañaron las danzas alrededor de las fogatas mientras se repartía la comida entre los Kryptonianos. Lara se acercó a su esposo, acariciando ese brazo fornido cubierto por pieles y cintas de cuero que ella misma había decorado con los símbolos de la casa de El.

—¿Cuándo le dirás de su obsequio especial, mi señor?

—Será luego, su curiosidad puede manchar esta celebración, distraerlo de los festejos que los suyos han de obsequiarle. No te preocupes, mi señora, también le diré de la extraña situación de su obsequio.

—No guardo temores en mi corazón, Kal-El sabrá abordarlo.

—Veo en él la fuerza de nuestros ancestros, nos llenará de orgullo antes de que nuestros cabellos sean completamente blancos.

—Podría pasar por soberbia esas palabras tuyas.

—Si es para alabar el vientre que le llevó por meses, que así sea.

Jor-El miró a su hijo por encima de las muchas cabezas que lo rodeaban, pensando en el Primus Mirum que habría de ser suyo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, T’om’a, el elfo al que había salvado por error, debía entregarle desde hacía años ese regalo sorpresa. Temía que las leyes del Jerife Luthor hubiesen sido un contratiempo para ese guerrero elfo perdido en un lugar tan difícil para vivir, sin su bosque ni los elementos para ayudarle. Más era una promesa sagrada que no podía ser rota o las maldiciones sobre la tierra serían liberadas y de eso, el líder de los Kryptonianos ya conocía las consecuencias. Había llevado a su pueblo a la Guerra Santa, regresando antes de terminarla cuando la sangre inocente fue derramada por la avaricia de Lord Magnus. Eso le ganó el desprecio de Iskandar, cosa que le tuvo sin cuidado, ellos no vivían para complacer, sino para traer justicia.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, quedando todos dormidos en sus tiendas o alrededor de las fogatas cubiertos por varios mantos de gruesa piel. Uno de los vigías de Jor-El llegó aprisa en su caballo, saltando de la montura al suelo en un solo movimiento con las manos ocupadas al cargar un cubo envuelto en un pedazo de cuero. Llamó a su líder, hincando una rodilla en la nieve al tiempo que levantó aquella extraña carga para que la observara. Jor-El frunció su ceño, apenas despertando y tomando ese envoltorio que descubrió, era un trozo de hielo proveniente de la Garra de Hielo. Su presencia en la villa del pueblo se debía a su tono carmesí oscuro, muy diferente del azul profundo que siempre había tenido.

—Tiempos oscuros se avecinan —murmuró Jor-El, muy serio.

—Han visto los halcones Thanagarianos sobrevolar nuestro territorio, mi señor.

—Ellos también deben saberlo, pero no lo dirán. ¿Qué tan lejos encontraron esto?

El guerrero apretó su medallón, igual que sus párpados. —De nuestro lado Norte.

—Imposible.

—Y avanza, mi señor. Lentamente.

—¿Padre? —Kal-El despertó, saliendo de su tienda al escuchar la voz de Jor-El.

—Llama a todos los jinetes, despierta al Consejo de Ancianos, hijo mío. Es tiempo de cabalgar.

Otra característica por la que eran conocidos los Kryptonianos, eran por sus caballos de gruesas patas y largas cabelleras que podían recorrer grandes distancias en un corto tiempo, compitiendo con la velocidad de los halcones de Thanagar. Algunos decían que los caballos volaban, porque daban esa impresión al moverse tan rápido, más no era así. Quienes lo hacían eran sus jinetes, pues habiendo dominado la transmutación hacían sus cuerpos ligeros o fuertes como el acero según lo necesitaran. Por eso era que el Jerife ni siquiera se atrevía a molestarlos ni enviar a ninguno de sus Injustos contra ellos, era una declaración de muerte además de perder el poder que ya ostentaba. Algo que Iskandar Luthor jamás se permitiría. Cuando el mar de guerreros jinetes se movía, las arenas temblaban, decían muchos en el continente.

—Kal, hijo, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Padre ha llamado a una reunión de improviso, madre. Uno de los vigías trajo consigo un bloque de hielo teñido de carmesí.

Lara se llevó ambas manos al pecho, asustada. —Por Rao…

—No temas, ni padre ni yo permitiremos que algo te suceda.

—Tampoco yo lo permitiré, he de tomar las armas para cuidar de mi familia. Soy de la Casa de El —afirmó ella, luego bajando el tono de su voz— Kal, hay algo que debes saber y que puede ayudarte con estos malos augurios. Hay un obsequio que se te ha negado desde pequeño y es tiempo de reclamarlo.

—¿De qué hablas, madre?

—Sígueme.

Ambos fueron con Jor-El, quien esperaba por el Consejo de Ancianos, habiendo despertado a los demás señores de la guerra para la reunión que tendrían. Cuando vio a su esposa e hijo, entendió de que se trataba, guiándolos a otra tienda para hablar en privado.

—Veo que tu madre ya te ha adelantado algo. Necesito contarte sobre un gran regalo, hijo mío.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, padre.

—Esto no. Se trata de un Primus Mirum que pedí para ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando regresamos a esta tierra, luego de la Guerra Santa, hicimos una escala en Ciudad Madre para dejarle a Iskandar su estandarte como señal de que nuestra tregua estaba terminada. Entonces volvimos por Ciudad Oa recorriendo la costa. Ahí encontramos unos náufragos, o eso pensamos que eran. Un grupo de humanos estaba tratando de matar a palos un prisionero que se notaba apenas podía ponerse de pie. Doce hombres contra uno era una injusticia que ya no estaba dispuesto a consentir, así que intervine salvando la vida de ese prisionero. Traía un casco puesto, de esos que los magos de Tierra Santa solían usar para torturar, cuando se lo quitamos nos dimos cuenta de que era un elfo.

—¡Un elfo en la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas!

—Hay más de los que puedes imaginar, algunos muertos por supuesto —aclaró Jor-El antes de continuar— Había llegado en esos barcos de refugiados. Pensaban vender al elfo como esclavo de algún Emir, pero resultó demasiado bravío. Incluso yo recibí un puñetazo bien dado pese a estar tan débil.

—Sería toda una historia conocerlo, padre.

—Quizá lo hagas, Kal, porque el elfo al verse salvado por mí ya no atacó sabiendo que rompería una de sus leyes del mundo antiguo. Solo tenía dos caminos: o servirme para siempre o darme algo a cambio de perdonarle la vida. Hizo lo segundo invocando un Primus Mirum que acepté con la condición de que fuese un obsequio digno de mi heredero que apenas era un niño y que había dejado en los brazos de su madre cuando partí a la guerra. El elfo que responde al nombre de T’om’a así lo hizo.

—Pero… eso ya tiene demasiado tiempo.

—Y es por eso que tu padre piensa que es tiempo de cobrar la promesa —intervino Lara, intercambiando una mirada con su esposo— El Primus Mirum te pertenece, el no reclamarlo solo aviva las desgracias que han despertado de las entrañas de la tierra. Puedes detenerlas consiguiendo tu obsequio, mi pequeño.

—O quizá todo se deba a la promesa no cumplida —asintió Kal— ¿Dónde está ese elfo, padre?

—Lo dejé en Ciudad Madre, dudo que haya podido moverse de ahí.

—Es el sitio más seguro con todo y el Jerife gobernando —completó Lara.

—Cabalgaré entonces a Ciudad Madre a reclamar lo que es mío.

—No, Kal-El —corrigió su padre— Iré contigo, Iskandar debe enterarse de lo que pasa. El pueblo Kryptoniano no sufrirá nada que las acciones de sus Injustos hayan provocado.

Jor-El les dejó, pues el Consejo ya había despertado y estaba esperándoles en la tienda. Antes de que Kal se marchara para unírsele, se giró a su madre, tomando sus manos.

—Madre, ¿qué clase de regalo sorpresa podría darme un elfo?

—Por las condiciones en que lo salvó tu padre, no tengas altas expectativas, hijo. Bien puede ser solamente una piedra del río.

Kal rió. —Lo dudo, siento en mi corazón que es algo precioso.

—¿Tan pronto puedes saber lo que el destino te depara?

—Me enseñaste a escuchar bien.

—Ve con tu padre, he de preparar sus monturas.

El enorme ejército Kryptoniano partió al sonido de cuernos rumbo a Ciudad Madre, dejando guerreros apostados en las fronteras y las villas como resguardo. Nadie atacaría a un pueblo de magos, más la prudencia era una de sus virtudes. Tal cual las historias contaban, la tierra se cimbró ante el galope de miles de guerreros jinetes con sus guardianes a su lado, listos para dar la vida y salvar su hogar. La mente de Kal-El se distrajo con el pensamiento de su Primus Mirum, no le había mentido a su madre quien le había despedido bendiciendo sus armas y su persona, en su espíritu escuchaba una voz que le decía que ese regalo de la sorpresa sería algo que jamás había imaginado, que no volvería a existir en el mundo. Pensó en que fuese el arma más singular pues los cuentos de los guías ascetas nombrabas maravillas de las armas élficas, o algún hechizo poderoso que lo convirtiera en el mejor guerrero jinete. O quizá… algo que hizo sonreír al joven mago, quizá era algo más lindo. Como una doncella elfa.

Aunque de forma general los Kryptonianos despreciaban a los elfos como todos los magos en el mundo, su rencor no era tal que no permitieran la convivencia con ellos. Cuentos de antepasados narraban la amistad entre esos guardianes de los bosques y las criaturas mágicas con los guerreros de su estirpe. Si bien jamás nunca había sangre élfica entre ellos, eso podía cambiar si su Primus Mirum resultaba ser una hermosa y virgen moza con orejas puntiagudas. Kal sacudió su cabeza, riendo para sí al pensar semejante cosa, ya era llevar sus ideas tan lejos como los Thanagarianos volaban en los altos cielos. Poco a poco, la tundra se fue convirtiendo en campos verdes de pasto claro y luego en páramos cada vez más secos. La avanzada de jinetes regresó con Jor-El, pues habían avistado una caravana cruzando por su frontera.

—¿Qué tipo de caravana? —preguntó el líder.

—Devastadores.

El enorme contingente se movió como una sola entidad hacia el punto de encuentro con la pequeña caravana con camellos cargados de jarrones sellados con mercancía seguramente robada como acostumbraba esa hermandad de ladrones cuyo hogar era una isla al sur del continente. No hubo necesidad de persecución pues la tierra vibrando bajo los pies de los Devastadores y los camellos fue suficiente para advertirles de su presencia, lo cerca que estaban ya de ellos. La docena de hombres se quedó con la espalda pegada a sus cabellos cuando vieron todos esos guerreros rodearles con sus lanzas y espadas listas para hacerlos trocitos al menor intento de usar magia.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —demandó uno de los señores de la guerra.

—Vaya, sí, estamos bien —un joven de cabellos rubios ensortijados bajo el turbante y ojos verdes fue quien se adelantó con manos en alto— Oigan, solo estábamos cruzando, pagamos el derecho de frontera. Ro’ket, el papel, ¡el papel!

—¡Aquí!

—Miren —ese Devastador tendió a un guerrero su hoja amarillenta donde estaba estampado el sello de los guardianes de las fronteras— Cielos, todos tienen barba y largos cabellos, ¿es una moda o algo?

—Cierra el hocico.

—Uf.

—El permiso es auténtico, mi señor —dijo el guerrero a Jor-El, quien miró a ese muchacho— ¿Qué llevan en esos jarrones?

—Ah, son joyas que nos ha pedido su excelencia en Ciudad Oa.

—Pasar por aquí no es un camino de comerciantes ni ladrones astutos.

—Bueno, ¿ha visto nuestros camellos? Están hechos para las dunas, vamos por las dunas entonces. Si tuviera caballos mágicos como los suyos créame que… ¡auch! ¡No me piquen con sus lanzas!

—Hablas demasiado.

—Es el calor, me hace alucinar con cientos de Kryptonianos… ¡está bien, no sé nada!

—Los Devastadores no suelen tomar estos caminos tan abiertos a menos que algo de causa mayor los obligue a desviar su curso —observó Jor-El al tiempo que varias lanzas apuntaron al cuello de aquel muchacho rubio para angustia de los demás que lo acompañaban.

—Necesitan pulir su diplomacia, si me permiten la observación.

—¡Responde, ladronzuelo!

—Qué feo sonó eso, bien, bien, les diré —el joven tomó aire señalando el cielo— Vimos pasar por la noche un montón de búhos blancos y si ustedes son tan inteligentes como presumen, sabrán que es tan malo como picar a un desconocido con una lanza tan filosa, ¡auch! ¡¿Ahora qué?!

—La Corte de los Búhos —murmuró para sí, Kal-El, expresando el pensamiento de todos alrededor.

Su padre entrecerró los ojos, apretando las correas de su caballo. Aquellos asesinos jamás estaban satisfechos con sus manipulaciones. Los había mantenido lejos de su pueblo, pero eso no significaba que el resto del mundo estuviera libre de sus influencias. Un poder que se movía en las sombras a base de mentiras, manipulaciones y conspiraciones con la más podrida magia que tuvieran para hacerse de la victoria. Eran seres viles a ojos de los Kryptonianos. Y para Jor-El, eran los causantes de las mayores desgracias que habían ocurrido, entre ellas, la Guerra Santa.

—¿Para qué quiere el Emir tantas joyas? —preguntó, cambiando ese tema.

—No sé, ¿para sus concubinas? Oiga, nosotros solo vamos a entregar esto.

—Ordene, mi señor. Podemos matarlos y enterrarlos aquí mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon el joven y un Devastador más adulto llamado Ro’ket.

—Rao no se complace con víctimas inocentes ni dignas —respondió Jor-El— Déjenlos ir. Tenemos que llegar a nuestro destino y perdemos tiempo con estos ladrones.

—Tampoco hay que…

—¡Ya escucharon! ¡Muévanse!

El joven rubio -y un Común- azuzó los camellos, empujando a sus pálidos compañeros para alejarse de ahí, no sin antes de cruzar una mirada con uno de los guerreros. Kal-El. El hijo del líder le observó con el ceño fruncido, despegando su vista de aquel Devastador cuando tuvo que seguir a su padre quien notó ese gesto curioso.

—¿Sucede algo, Kal?

—El humano… quizá veo mal.

—La vista mágica no es una visión de errores.

—Fuego, vi fuego a su alrededor. Pero él no se quemaba.

—Esperemos que el Emir no intente probar su magia con el pobre chico, y si lo hace, que tu visión signifique que sobrevivirá.

—Vi algo más.

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Su piel era diferente, como sus ojos. Tenía algo similar a la piel de los reptiles, padre.

—Creo que Sinestro jugará con ellos, pobres Devastadores, más eligen ese destino al momento de unirse a la hermandad.

—¿Y no puede ser que sea algo más? ¿Qué ese humano tenga algo que ver con alguna criatura mágica?

Jor-El giró su rostro, ambos cabalgando con sus guerreros alrededor. Ya no le quedaba duda que su hijo no era como cualquier otro Kryptoniano. Había nacido para ver y hacer hazañas que su pueblo no había imaginado. Algo que lo llenó de orgullo como de tristeza por la angustia de pensar en los peligros que eso involucraba, pero si era la voluntad de Rao, a quien veneraban como el primer ancestro del que descendieron todas las Casas, Jor-El no iba a oponerse.

—Ya no existen los mestizos de tales características, hijo mío. Magnus los exterminó igual que sus ancestros.

—No olvido esas lecciones.

—Nadie debe hacerlo. Sujeta bien las riendas, pronto tocaremos las ardientes dunas. Ciudad Madre aún está a una jornada de distancia.


	7. Despedidas sangrientas

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Despedidas sangrientas**.

“ _Soy el desesperado, la palabra sin ecos, el que lo perdió todo, y el que todo lo tuvo.”_

Pablo Neruda.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—Bruce.

—Bruce.

—¿Los golpes te han dejado idiota o así eres de nacimiento?

—¿Sopa?

Anthony sonrió al joven que gruñó, casi arrebatándole el cuenco para servirle un poco más de sopa que la amable como bella Mahra había preparado antes de ir al bazar por más medicinas para sus heridas, acompañada de Thomes. El extranjero que había sufrido un ataque de ladrones al tocar Ciudad Oscura, había despertado en una cama tibia con vendajes y tres rostros observándole con suma curiosidad. De suerte que todos ellos conocían la lengua Común, Anthony había tenido problemas de comunicación porque lo que había estudiado de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas no le sirvió para nada una vez que pisó sus costas, casi muriendo de hambre o perdido por varios días hasta que una caravana lo pudo llevar por misericordia hasta el destino que desconocía. La orden fue clara: avanzar hacia el Este, tocar el pequeño continente lleno de magia pagana, monstruos y peligros hasta que su medallón en el pecho fuese reconocido por una sola persona capaz de hacerlo, revelando su contenido.

—¿Cuándo me dirá tu padre lo que debo hacer?

—No te dirá nada.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Para qué quieres saber cosas?

—Es que es mi especialidad.

Bruce era de su misma edad, solo que mucho más serio, reservado y algo hostil para el gusto de Anthony quien estaba acostumbrado a la calidez del Edén donde había sido criado bajo la tutela del Maestre Charles Xavier toda su vida. Huérfano de padres, sin familia a quien acudir, el muchacho de cabellos cortos a la usanza de la Tierra Santa, vivió en aquella isla fortificada e inaccesible para el resto del mundo aprendiendo sobre la magia. Pero no era un mago, pese a todos sus esfuerzos. No era un Meta Humano, ni tenía sangre mágica de la cual sentirse orgulloso como el resto de estudiantes. Esa frustración empujó al joven Anthony a buscar algo en lo que sí pudiera servir, acudiendo a su padre adoptivo cuando su intuición le dijo que había un secreto detrás de su aparente inutilidad. Charles le dio entonces el medallón con esa extraña instrucción y un salvoconducto para que nadie entorpeciera su jornada hacia el Este.

—¿Por qué llevabas kryptonita contigo?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que no sabía que la cargaba en mi medallón?

—No te creo.

—Pues tendrás qué, Brucie.

—Mi nombre es Bruce.

—Sí, te escuché la primera vez. Como el mío es Anthony, no zoquete.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de que Anthony se decidiera a beber la sopa caliente haciendo sonidos de placer con el único propósito de molestar a Bruce, quien gruñó, volviendo su vista a la ventana calculando el tiempo que les quedaba en la superficie.

—Pronto será hora de la Oración Vespertina.

—¿Qué carajos es eso?

—Una oración de la tarde.

—Gracias, señor obviedad.

—Todos hacemos una oración hacia el Este, cuando el sol toca el horizonte. Alabamos a la magia que nos protege y sus emisarios.

—¿Aquí adoran así a los Meta Humanos?

—De no hacerlo, te ahorcan.

—¿Cómo debemos orar?

Era una costumbre obligatoria salvo que sucediera algo más como fue aquella riña en el bazar donde había aparecido el Emir Ra’s Al Ghul. O una guerra. Anthony miró con curiosidad la manera en que Bruce puso esos dos tapetes dirigidos hacia el Este, orientados hacia donde se encontraba la Mezquita, el templo hermano del que existía en Tierra Santa. Se hincó como le indicó su anfitrión tan gruñón, haciendo la oración con las inclinaciones hacia el suelo, tocando con manos y frente el tapete dispuesto. Realmente no era algo complicado, pero el sabor de las palabras enalteciendo a los magos hizo que Anthony se mordiera una mejilla para no proferir un comentario sarcástico al respecto. Había crecido entre magos, uno que otro monstruo, pero los Injustos y sus secuaces eran otra situación muy diferente de la bondad y tolerancia que tenía el Maestre Charles en el Edén.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste.

—¡Eso no…! Qué tramposo, bueno, una segunda.

—¿Qué quieres saber ahora?

—Estamos solos, y no veo que anden husmeando entre sí en este barrio. ¿Cómo pueden saber los magos que no haces la oración?

—Tienen formas y espías.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Aún podemos salir antes de que sea tarde, necesitamos más aceite para las lámparas.

—¿Estás ofreciéndome salir contigo, Brucie?

—Mi nombre es Bruce.

—Tú sí que eres un caso especial. Está bien, vamos.

—Toma —Bruce le tendió un largo paño— Debes usar turbante.

—¿Otra regla?

—Te lo pondré, seguro ni siquiera sabrás atarlo.

La razón detrás del turbante era más práctica que religiosa, como lo comprobó Anthony. Los piojos y otros bichos no tan agradables abundaban en Ciudad Oscura, prefiriendo como hábitat las cabezas de sus habitantes de los barrios pobres. Usar un turbante era una buena manera de protegerse, además que en aquel continente se consideraba una falta a La Ley el llevar la cabeza descubierta porque así eran las maneras de los elfos. Tonterías para Anthony, quien se cuidó de manifestarlas en voz alta mientras acompañaba a ese joven como él por las calles cada vez más desiertas para comprar unas botas de aceite para las lámparas. Ya se había sorprendido con esa costumbre de bajar a los túneles cuando la noche caía y los murciélagos salían de todas partes volando hacia el cielo con su chillido característico. Nunca imaginó que la vida en ese salvaje continente fuese tan precaria.

—Bruce, Bruce.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Ese hombre nos está viendo desde hace rato.

Bruce giró su cabeza hacia una esquina donde encontró un rostro serio, pero amable que le sonrió, llamándole con una mano de dedos delgados. Anthony se preguntó cómo estaban ordenadas las prioridades en la cabeza de Bruce porque fue caminando hacia el extraño en cuestión con él tirando de sus mantos al reclamarle semejante idiotez que luego pasó a curiosidad. Ese hombre tenía algo en su espíritu que también capturó la atención del otro muchacho. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no les dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta tomando una lámpara ya encendida para buscar una de las entradas a los túneles y bajar, sabiendo que ellos iban a seguirle como corderos a su pastor. Para ojos sagaces, hubiera parecido como si aquel hombre delgado de movimientos elegantes hubiera encantado a dos inocentes jóvenes. El hechizo era de otra índole, como luego lo comprobarían.

—Señor… —llamó Anthony cuando estuvieron en el túnel y notó que se alejaban para tomar un camino que bajaba todavía más.

—Ssshh —Bruce tomó la mano de Anthony, sabiendo ya ese camino.

No se detuvieron sino hasta que estuvieron en las cuevas de los murciélagos, ahora vacías pues habían salido a cazar y prevenir a la ciudad de las escaramuzas de los Bufones. El hombre se giró hacia ellos, haciendo una ligera inclinación con su cabeza.

—Mis señores, lamento traerlos así, como lamento mi demora. He tenido que dar pasos muy precavidos porque hay ojos en todas partes.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Tú lo conoces, Bruce?

—¿No se supone que sabes todo? —reclamó este.

—Ja, ja.

—Es un Guardián de los Bosques —aclaró Bruce, mirando fijamente al hombre— Solían servir a las familias reales élficas, cuidando de los árboles que les daban abrigo como de los descendientes de reyes y reinas.

—Muy bien, mi joven amo. Yo soy Al-Freth, del Bosque Negro, he venido junto con mi hermano, Jarv, a buscarlos.

—¿Buscarnos? —Anthony alzó ambas cejas— Creo que me he perdido una parte de la explicación. Para comenzar, ¿cómo es que existen estas cuevas? ¿Cómo lo sabía usted? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No hay mucho tiempo, debemos aprovechar que todos están escondidos para irnos. Jarv nos espera en el Puerto de Xandar. Iremos por el Desierto Marciano.

—Es imposible —Bruce negó, mirando a Anthony y luego a Al-Freth— Ese desierto está lleno de todos los experimentos malogrados del príncipe. Apenas pongamos un pie en la arena, algo nos saltará para matarnos. Puede ser la ruta más directa, pero es la más mortal. ¿Por qué no vamos al Oeste?

—Demasiados ojos, demasiados oídos.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir al puerto? ¿A dónde? —insistió Anthony, cada vez más confundido.

—¡Bruce! ¡Hijo! —llamó Mahra, apareciendo por otro pasadizo junto con Thomes.

Anthony quiso hacer más preguntas, pero calló al ver que Al-Freth se inclinaba ante el padre de Bruce, hincando una rodilla al suelo con una mano cruzando su pecho.

—Lamento la tardanza, Amo. Pero ya estoy aquí.

—¿A-Al-Freth? —Thomes le levantó, casi temblando al verle con la poca luz de las lámparas que todos cargaban— Esto es un milagro…

—Solo dormíamos hasta que la tierra nos despertó, Amo.

—¿Por qué le dice Amo a tu padre? —cuchicheó Anthony a Bruce, dándole un suave codazo.

—Les decía a los jóvenes amos que debemos marcharnos cuanto antes, los malos augurios cubren esta ciudad y un barco nos espera para llevarlos a salvo a una tierra donde no podrán lastimarlos.

—¿El Edén? —quiso aventurar Anthony.

—No. Está cerca de aquí, para los barcos de los Devastadores.

—¿Viajar con ladrones? —Mahra se adelantó, preocupada— Anthony apenas se acaba de recuperar de sus heridas, los Bufones están afuera y…

—Debemos ir —Thomes se volvió serio, determinado a todos ellos— Hay que seguir a Al-Freth. Bruce, Anthony, pase lo que pase, no se separen de él, ¿entendido?

—Señor…

—Tus respuestas vendrán cuando estemos a salvo, pequeño.

Ese abrupto cambio en Thomes también dejó azorado a Bruce, quien miró a Anthony como si de repente ambos estuvieran compartiendo algo que no alcanzaba a ver. Caminando en fila detrás de aquel Guardián de los Bosques, atravesaron la ciudad a paso vivo, llegando a la zona de las murallas. Tan solo quedaba subir, atravesar uno de los pasillos que conducía a las puertas y tomar la vereda que se perdía hacia el Desierto Marciano. Un lugar maldito por el último Meta Humano que lo gobernó y hechizó antes de morir, dejando a su suerte a los habitantes que fueron comida de los monstruos. Al-Freth parecía saber cuál sería el paso menos peligroso. Anthony se pegó a Bruce, sin dejar de ver aquel hombre que había cambiado la actitud de todos con su sola presencia.

—Dijo que servía a las familias reales élficas, y nos ha llamado amos como a tu padre. Entonces…

—No.

—¿Bruce?

—Mi padre es un Común, igual que mi madre.

—También mis padres fueron Comunes, ¿por qué entonces ese guardián se inclina ante nosotros?

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, escuchando a lo lejos las carcajadas de los Bufones entre algunos gritos de bestias o humanos agonizando. Mahra abrigó a los dos muchachos, asegurándose de que sus turbantes y mantos estuvieran bien sujetos. Besó sus frentes con cariño, sonriéndoles. Thomes se adelantó, mirando alrededor ese callejón solitario que daba a la muralla. Fue el primero en salir, seguido de Mahra, Bruce, Anthony y por último Al-Freth. Iban a mitad del callejón cuando vieron que la entrada estaba despejada, los guardias parecían haberse unido al festejo macabro de los sicarios del príncipe. Avanzaron casi corriendo, cuando escucharon el trino de unos pequeños pájaros. Mahra fue quien los vio, volando erráticos por encima de ellos antes de caer de golpe en el fango. Ningún animal salía de noche, salvo los murciélagos, fue el primero de los signos.

El siguiente fueron los caballos relinchando que los rodearon.

A la luz de las lámparas, se dieron cuenta de los charcos de sangre en el arco de entrada de la muralla, con los cuerpos de los guardias recargados contra jarrones rotos de vino que nunca llegaron a probar. Uno de los asesinos de Ra’s Al Ghul levantó su espada curva que brilló con la luz de la luna, su caballo relinchando contra el grupo que tomó desprevenido. Al-Freth sacó su daga que lanzó contra el cuello de aquel mago, empujando a los dos jóvenes con Thomes y Mahra quienes los protegieron con sus cuerpos de la arremetida del resto de los jinetes, quedando arrinconados junto a las tres avecillas que piaron asustados. Bruce se inclinó para tomarlos, tirando sin querer de Anthony quien cayó al suelo, sintiendo que tocaba algo con su mano que chilló. Ninguno de los dos vio la danza de una espada filosa que pasó por encima de sus cabezas, decapitando a Thomes y Mahra en el acto.

Con tres petirrojos entre sus brazos, Bruce de Wayne vio caer los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

Las lámparas cayeron, esparciendo aceite y fuego alrededor. Un caballo blanco de crines trenzadas se abrió paso en la pelea que sostenía Al-Freth, quien fue izado en el aire por un encantamiento de Ra’s Al Ghul, mismo que sonrió con mano en alto y que fue cerrando igual que la garganta del guardián.

—¡Bruce, espera! ¡NO!

El joven arrojó a Anthony contra unos fardos, lanzándose sin pensarlo bien contra el Emir quien soltó al guardián, señalando a Bruce. Uno de sus asesinos golpeó la nuca del muchacho, dejándolo inconsciente. Ra’s Al Ghul lo alcanzó antes de que cayera al suelo, subiéndolo a su regazo para marcharse así con él, dejando atrás un fuego que comenzó a consumir las casas cercanas. Anthony se arrancó el turbante al sentirse ahogar por el humo que le rodeó, levantando su mano para ver a una pequeña araña peluda aferrarse a él intentando morderle. Iba a arrojarla al fuego cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en esos ocho enormes ojos.

—Eres una criatura mágica.

—¡Tú! ¡TÚ!

—¡Al-Freth! —Anthony tropezó, completamente embarrado de fango, paja y otras cosas. Gateó hasta el guardián cuya cabeza puso en su regazo, mirando hacia donde la Legión de Asesinos escapaba con Bruce— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Miró a un costado, esos cuerpos unidos por sus manos entrelazadas empapándose de sangre y fuego. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, jalando al guardián lejos de aquel incendio. Su mano alcanzó a la herida araña que puso en el pecho de Al-Freth, llevándolos a ambos del otro lado de la muralla. No paró hasta que sus piernas le dolieron por el cansancio, cayendo a un costado del guardián. Anthony se llevó una mano a su rostro al sentirlo húmedo, entre hilos de sangre y cenizas, había lágrimas. Había estado llorando todo ese tiempo desde el asesinato de los padres de Bruce. La araña le miró, sollozando también para sorpresa del joven que reparó en el pequeño monstruo al fin.

—Lo siento, te lastimé sin intención.

—¡Se los llevaron! ¡Yo le prometí al Señor Loki que los protegería y se los llevaron!

—¿A quiénes?

—¡Los petirrojos! ¡Se los llevaron! —chilló Pet— ¡Y mi patita está rota!

—También se llevaron a Bruce… —Anthony jadeó, limpiándose con una mano su rostro— Fue mi culpa, no debí encontrarlos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Pet entre hipos.

—Soy Anthony, mi padre se llamaba Howald de Stark, y mi madre Mariam. Ellos murieron cuando yo era bebé y me adoptó el Maestre Charles Xavier del Edén. Él me dijo que buscara…

Anthony no pudo seguir, llorando sobre el hombro de Al-Freth. Pet se encogió, luego arrastrándose por el dolor en su patita hacia la mejilla del joven que picó con una pata sana.

—Yo tampoco conocí a mis padres. Los mataron.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento…

—Bueno, no lo hiciste a propósito —murmuró Pet, mirándole atento, aunque sus ojos tenían lágrimas de araña— El Señor Loki también lloraba mucho. Los petirrojos eran sus hijos. Como sabía muchas cosas supongo que supo algo que no era bueno y nos sacó de su pozo donde lo tienen prisionero para que yo los cuidara y protegiera. Le dije a la Señora del Aire que me llevara donde los Niños del Cometa y entonces…

—Espera —Anthony se sentó en arena, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Has dicho Niños del Cometa?

—Ajam.

—¿Dónde están?

—Pues… pues… nosotros solo llegamos…

—¿Bruce y yo somos Niños del Cometa?

—Am… —Pet miró a ambos lados, jugando con sus patitas— ¿Sí?

—No, es imposible…

—Es posible… —Al-Freth volvió en sí, aspirando aire con una mano sobre su garganta que mostraba los moretones de unas garras— He fallado, joven amo.

—¡Al-Freth! —Anthony creyó que no podría llorar más, pero lo hizo, era como si tuviera mucho dolor escondido en pecho. Abrazó al guardián cuando este se sentó, dejando que lo consolara con sus brazos— ¡Se llevaron a Bruce!

—¡Y a los petirrojos! —exclamó Pet.

—Debí llegar antes —murmuró el guardián, tomando la patita fracturada de la araña que sanó con su magia, igual que los moretones y algunas cortadas de Anthony— Yo prometí al Rey que protegería a toda su descendencia.

—Si yo no los hubiera buscado… —Anthony bajó su mirada.

—No, joven amo. Hay cosas que ya no pueden esperar —Al-Freth se puso de pie, mirando la columna de fuego que ya sobrepasaba la muralla de Ciudad Oscura, consumiendo los cuerpos del príncipe T’om’a del reino del Bosque Negro, hijo del Rey Adam, El Cazador. De nuevo hincó una rodilla haciendo una oración por su muerte, tomando a Pet en una mano y ayudando a Anthony a levantarse— No hay tiempo que perder, debemos encontrar al amo Bruce. Es el último linaje de los elfos de la noche. Como usted es el último de los elfos del amanecer, joven amo.

—¿Yo también soy de la realeza? —bromeó el muchacho, sin sonreír.

—Claro, su padre era hijo del Rey del Bosque de Plata, los elfos de alta montaña. Su abuelo fue el Rey Anton, El Vengador, que era hermano del Rey Adam.

Anthony parpadeó, dejando caer su mandíbula. —¿Bruce y yo…?

—Son primos, sí, joven amo. Marcados por el cometa que anunció su llegada en el tiempo de los pescadores. Niños del Cometa que los magos desean exterminar.

—¡Pero ese hombre raro se llevó a Bruce! ¿Por qué no lo mató…?

—Creo que Ra’s Al Ghul desea la sangre élfica para su familia.

—Al-Freth, suena como a… no estarás hablando en serio, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó Pet— ¡No entiendo!

—El Emir es tan soberbio que no miró al otro muchacho que acompañaba al amo Bruce, lo tomó por un sirviente más. Y eso lo salvó de ser su prisionero. Ahora debemos rescatar a un príncipe y tres petirrojos.

—No tenemos nada y no podemos volver —Anthony miró al fuego que había hecho sonar las trompetas del resto de los guardias de las murallas.

—Los llevaré al Puerto de Xandar, tomarán la Milano y rodearán toda la costa hasta la fortaleza de la Legión de Asesinos donde vive el Emir. Nos reuniremos ahí.

—Al-Freth, no.

—Ya he perdido a mi pueblo y mis príncipes. No voy a perder más —el guardián palmeó la cabeza de Anthony— Jarv cuidará de usted, después de todo, es quien servía a su padre.

—Señor guardián que habla bonito —llamó Pet— ¿Mis petirrojos van a estar bien?

—Ra’s Al Ghul es despiadado, pero no provocará a un Niño del Cometa. Si el amo Bruce quiere tener con vida a esas aves, serán tratadas como tesoros sagrados.

—Eso es bueno.

—Lo siento tanto, Al-Freth. Ellos… eran buenas personas. Ahora sé que eran mis tíos, más no puedo negar que me sentí tan a gusto con su corta compañía.

—El príncipe sabía lo peligroso que era vivir como lo hizo. Ya no es tiempo de ocultar secretos sino de revelar las verdades sepultadas por los Meta Humanos. Comenzaremos viajando ya hacia Xandar.

—¿Qué con los monstruos?

Al-Freth miró a Pet quien gorgoteó alzando sus patitas delanteras. —¡Son mis parientes! Igual no soy de la realeza y soy pequeñito, pero sigo siendo uno de ellos. Me escucharán si grito fuerte.

—Encontrará, amo Anthony, que incluso en las cosas más pequeñas hay un poder inimaginable.


	8. Manos de hechicero

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Manos de hechicero.**

“ _Si comienza uno con certezas, terminará con dudas; más si se acepta empezar con dudas, llegará a terminar con certezas_.”

Sir Francis Bacon.

Hal maldijo para sus adentros al caer sin gracia y con fuerza sobre el piso de piedra bruta que era el patio de entrenamientos. Escuchó unas risitas de sus hermanos presenciando su pelea, haciendo caso omiso a sus murmullos y levantándose por enésima vez en esa mañana calurosa en la Ciudad de Oa. Ese año había hecho más calor que en décadas anteriores, algunos decían que se debía a la alta concentración del pilar de energía que se protegía en el centro del palacio del Emir, la sede de toda la ciudad. Era de ese pilar que flotaba metros sobre el suelo resplandeciendo en una luz verde de donde los magos como él obtenían su poder de creación, evitando usar aquellos encantamientos que bien les podían costar la vida. Hal no solo luchaba por mantener su rango en la hermandad de los Linternas Verdes, sino también demostrar que no era favoritismo el que lo puso ahí.

—Una vez más, Hal.

Asintió, tomando aire antes de volver a invocar la fuerza de su anillo de jade que brilló formando un monstruo que atacó el creado por su maestro, Thaal Sinestro, Emir de la Ciudad de Oa y parte de los Injustos de las Tierras de Arenas Infinitas. Su combate ya se había extendido más allá del desayuno, pero era porque Sinestro consideraba que su pupilo no se dedicaba lo suficiente a explotar todo ese poder que tenía en su sangre de Meta Humano. Hubo más exclamaciones de asombro entre otras de decepción cuando al fin venció el arma gigante que amenazó con aplastarlo usando un escudo envolvente. Tímidos aplausos le rodearon, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme de batalla, cuero negro con metal verde con el símbolo de las Linternas en el pecho.

—Has mejorado, me complace verlo.

—Gracias a ti, Maestre.

—Vamos, los estómagos vacíos roban pensamientos lúcidos.

Salieron del enorme patio rodeado de columnas decoradas con plantas escaladoras hacia el atrio donde Har-eld de Jordan pudo beber agua fresca y lavarse el rostro. Alcanzó con una carrera los pasos adelantados del Emir quien iba con mentón en alto, manos enlazadas tras la espalda y acompañado de lacayos a su alrededor pasando por el balcón puente que conectaba el pabellón de entrenamiento con el ala del palacio destinada a los asuntos internos de la ciudad. Unos guardias tiraron de cadenas, jalando media docena de Comunes con signos de tortura a los que hicieron arrodillar cuando Thaal Sinestro pasó por encima de ellos, deteniéndose a mirarlos.

—Mariscal, ¿qué es esta vista?

—Se negaron a entregar su tributo, excelencia.

—¡Piedad! ¡El calor…! ¡Nuestros campos se han secado y…!

Sinestro levantó un dedo que selló la boca de aquel hombre flaco por falta de alimento. El Emir negó, poniendo una mano sobre el muro de protección del balcón.

—Solo tienen una sola tarea, criaturas inferiores. Solo una. ¿Es que no he sido claro con las reglas?

—¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD!

A un asentimiento de cabeza del Emir, el Mariscal sonrió, levantando su espada que rebanó los cuellos de aquellos humanos. Hal solamente tensó su cuello y puños al verlo. Thaal Sinestro gobernada con una dureza que en más de una ocasión tocaba la crueldad.

—Lleve estos cuerpos a su pueblo, como ejemplo de lo que le sucederá al resto de no hacer su labor. Que recuerden que sus patéticas y efímeras vidas están a salvo gracias a nosotros, los magos. Si no pueden llenar sacos con granos, servirán entonces de alimento para los monstruos.

—Sí, excelencia.

—Hal, continuemos.

—Sí, Maestro.

—Tienes inquietud, joven mago —comentó el Emir cuando le alcanzó— Y comprendo que esto te parezca demasiado. Pero no olvides que cada criatura tiene un lugar en el nuevo mundo que hemos traído. No peleamos en la Guerra Santa para permitir que el caos reine alrededor de nosotros. Existe un orden, y ese orden exige disciplina, tal como lo has atestiguado.

—No lo olvidaré.

—Esos Comunes estaban llenos de miedo, de nada hubiera servido lanzar un hechizo a sus campos, al año siguiente tendríamos la misma escena. Porque el miedo solamente es la antesala al futuro inevitable. En su caso, que ya no tenían más utilidad para nosotros.

—Eso es…

—¿Sí?

—Difícil de asimilar, no imposible.

Sinestro esbozó una sonrisa. —Tienes potencial, Hal, he puesto mi confianza en ti porque Abin Sur me pidió que te recibiera. Más de uno en la hermandad piensa que fue la recomendación de nuestro más querido Maestre la que te dio ventaja. Tú no lo crees así.

—Horas de práctica y estudio me respaldan.

—Entonces úsalas como debe ser, acorde a nuestras reglas, no a los caprichos de seres inferiores como los Comunes. Quien posee la luz que nos brinda La Ley eres tú, no ellos, Hal.

—Agradezco la reprimenda que me perfecciona.

—Lo cual me recuerda tu pendiente con Karol de Ferris. Si has de ser mi aprendiz, también debo asegurar que tu linaje no se adultere con sangre impura. Esa princesa es una buena elección, además de que los magos de Zamarons son fieles a su padre como a ella. Un ejército que irá bien para Ciudad Oa.

—He enviado cartas al Zafiro Estelar, Maestre.

—Cartas llenas con palabras secas no sirven para las mujeres. He mandado traer joyas de Ciudad Gorila para que las obsequies a la princesa, no tiene ese nombre por mero adorno.

—Entiendo…

El Emir rio, palmeando la espalda de Hal. —Te enfocas mucho en tareas que solas deben lograrse, concéntrate más en pulir tus hechizos o terminarás con todos los huesos fracturados cuando tu siguiente combate sea en el cielo.

—Sí, Maestre.

—¿Ya llegaron esos Devastadores? ¿Dónde están mis jarrones? —preguntó Sinestro a uno de sus visires.

—Todavía no, excelencia, han enviado un mensaje de que llegarán retrasados porque las huestes de Jor-El los desviaron de su camino.

Tanto Sinestro como Hal se detuvieron, el primero girándose sobre sus talones para mirar al Visir que hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—¿Jor-El está moviéndose?

—Eso dice la carta, excelencia. ¿Desea verla con sus propios ojos?

—No hace falta, ciertamente. ¿Qué hace a los Kryptonianos dejar su amada tundra para internarse al desierto? Atenderé eso luego del desayuno. Quiero hablar con esos Devastadores en privado cuando lleguen, directo a mí, Visir.

—Sí, excelencia.

No era para nadie desconocido que el gran Jor-El detestaba al Jerife de Ciudad Madre, visitarlo indicaba que algo le molestaba al punto de casi declararle la guerra. Hal pensó en las posibilidades mientras tomaba su desayuno en uno de los hermosos jardines colgantes del palacio, mirando a sus hermanos practicar a lo lejos la levitación. Mientras que para los Linternas Verdes requería del uso de sus lámparas para semejante hechizo, los Kryptonianos lo hacían ya natural. Siglos de sangre Meta Humana pura. Eso era lo que buscaban los Injustos, como otros personajes no tan visibles. Aquel delicado equilibrio que mantenía una precaria paz en el continente dependía de que cada grupo y pueblo se quedara en donde estaban. Pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño a Jor-El. Y quizá tampoco a su maestro, Thaal Sinestro, no por nada era de los más temidos magos.

Su familia era parte de los Drow, esos elfos que traicionaron a su especie, maldecidos por estos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Por ello tenía esas orejas puntiagudas como su piel rojiza por el fuego que el Dragón Bor les lanzó a sus ancestros intentando asesinarlos. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar la sangre élfica de Sinestro si apreciaba en lo mínimo su vida. Otros decían que era trampa lo que hacía al tener ese poder de magia ancestral, pero tampoco lo expresaban. Todos los enemigos de Thaal Sinestro estaban bien muertos, enterrados o extintos en Tierra Santa o debajo del palacio. Casado con la hermana de Abin Sur, el más respetado de todos los magos de la hermandad, lo había sucedido cuando cayó enfermo como Emir de Ciudad Oa. Se unió luego a Iskandar Luthor en la Guerra Santa, trayendo consigo más cabezas de sus enemigos como trofeos y pruebas indiscutibles de su poder.

Hal era un niño cuando recibió de Abin Sur en persona su anillo tal como dictaba la tradición. Recibirlo de manos del Maestre causó conmoción entre todos los magos de la ciudad, porque el linaje de Har-eld de Jordan no era tan claro ni puro como otros candidatos que habían ansiado recibir tal joya forjada siglos atrás. Abin Sur simplemente lo había visto cuando le sirvió los alimentos en sus aposentos y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para otorgárselo. El gesto no agradó tampoco a Sinestro cuando volvió, como tampoco la orden de entrenarlo para hacerlo una Linterna Verde. No desobedeció porque eso significaría romper los votos sagrados de la hermandad, así que así estaba Hal ahora, tratando de encontrar su lugar y su misión al lado de un Injusto, para honrar al Maestre Abin Sur como a su familia, purificando ese linaje con la unión con una princesa Meta Humana de rancio abolengo.

—Hal, Hal, ¿qué haces?

—Sybil —sonrió el joven mago a su amiga— Tan solo leyendo.

—Leer no te hará volar, aprendiz.

—Caerme docenas de veces como tú, tampoco.

La chica rió, entrando a su estudio para sentarse sobre su pequeño escritorio, haciendo a un lado para arrebatarle el libro que estudiaba.

—Ah, el mundo antiguo. Aburrido. Te daré un resumen: todos se jodieron.

—El lenguaje prosaico no es…

—¡Por favor!

—Supongo que vienes a felicitarme porque gané mi combate.

—Te han dejado ganar, Hal.

—Oh, que triste es escuchar eso.

—¿No es curioso? —Sybil ladeó de un lado para otro el libro— Si prestas atención a ciertas historias en este libro de pronto te das cuenta que faltan trozos.

—Por eso es historia.

—No, no. Es como si deliberadamente alguien hubiera borrado rastros. Sus rastros. Mi abuela solía contarme una historia espeluznante que mi padre le prohibía decirme.

Hal rio, recostándose contra su silla. —De todas formas, te la contó como ahora lo harás conmigo.

—Me contaba que existió un rey elfo muy poderoso, su magia no tenía igual porque había nacido directamente del Legado. Ese poder lo quiso un hombre, un humano, y lo volvió loco para eso.

—¿Cómo puedes volver loco a un rey elfo tan poderoso?

—Le hice la misma pregunta a mi abuela —Sybil se meció en su lugar con el libro— Pero dijo que era porque ese hombre había dado su espíritu a la oscuridad a cambio de poder tocar la mente del rey elfo. Entonces la oscuridad le dijo que cuando toda la sangre del rey se secara y desapareciera, le devolvería su espíritu. Aquel hombre jamás ha podido morir, pero ha muerto mil veces —ella miró a Hal, susurrando— Porque la sangre del rey elfo no ha desaparecido del mundo.

—Qué buena historia.

—Yo he pensado que ese hombre condenado a no morir es quien borra parte de la historia para que no aparezca.

—Ahora comprendo, es solamente una teoría tuya. Y si mi memoria no me falla, la última vez que tratamos de probar una teoría tuya, nos dejó dentro de un cofre a merced de Black Manta.

—¡Fue genial! —canturreó la joven maga, saltando del escritorio y dejando el libro— Desde entonces eres un buen nadador, Har-eld de Jordan. Ese trasero no vino de la nada.

—Una historia para dormir niñas inquietas no es igual a un ser que es bastante improbable que exista. En primer lugar, ni siquiera tiene un nombre.

—Cierto, por eso yo le puse uno.

—Lo temía —Hal negó despacio, cruzándose de brazos— Venga con el título.

Sybil levantó su pecho y mentón con una sonrisa de orgullo. —Se llama Vándalo Salvaje.

—Señor —un enano sirviente entró con una reverencia— El Emir le llama a su sala del trono.

—Después continuaremos con tus historias de niña, tengo que atender mis deberes.

—No olvides inclinarte mucho ante el Emir.

—Graciosa.

Hal recibió una nueva orden de Sinestro: ir al Gran Desierto, territorio gobernado por el Emir Ra’s Al Ghul para averiguar qué lo había hecho estar tanto tiempo en Ciudad Oscura. El lugar más despreciable por todos los grandes magos. Con el pretexto de que bendijera parte de las joyas que los Devastadores al fin habían entregado para la esposa del Emir, haría de espía también. Una misión en solitario que le dijo al joven mago que era una prueba para medir sus capacidades antes de poder recibir por fin el título de Linterna Verde. Si regresaba exitoso, el propio Thaal Sinestro pediría la mano de la princesa Karol y la boda se haría en el palacio con toda la pompa que se merecía. Sybil despidió a su amigo, regalándole un poco de pan encantado para el viaje y una brújula mágica que nunca le haría perderse en semejante desierto, el más enorme de todos con las dunas más peligrosas.

—Que el Oa te proteja.

—Gracias, Sybil.

—Puedes probar a volar, nadie te verá salvo las serpientes y dudo que les interese si aterrizas tu trasero en sus dunas.

—Nunca olvidaré los ánimos que me das, mi amiga y hermana.

—Ew, que feo hermanito tengo —bromeó ella, besando su mejilla— Ya eres fuerte, Hal, solo ten confianza en tu anillo como en tu corazón. Ellos sabrán qué decirle a tu mente.

—Te veré pronto.

—Y yo te esperaré, Har-eld.

El viaje fue tranquilo, dejando descansar su caballo para beber agua en los oasis que la brújula le indicó. La mejor ruta siempre era ir primero al norte, a la península de Ciudad Oa que miraba hacia la capital de Ciudad Madre para tomar las planicies calientes del Gran Desierto y evadir las serpientes de arena, esas enormes dunas que cambiaban de forma para confundir a los viajeros bajo un sol que podía robar la razón. Estaba tocando ese cruce con Ciudad Central cuando sintió un mago acercarse. Fue cuestión de un parpadeo lo que le tomó verlo llegar, estrellarse junto con su caballo y los tres ser arrastrados a una velocidad que desconcertó a Hal, usando su anillo para crear una burbuja protectora que los salvara de sufrir los más horribles raspones de su vida. Al parecer aquel mago también fue tomado por sorpresa porque gritó al verse envuelto en la burbuja, frenando su hechizo. Meta Humanos y caballo terminaron rodando por unas aguas diferentes en las que se habían encontrado.

—¿Qué…?

—¡AHHH! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!

—¡Tú! —Hal escupió agua de mar, empapado de pies a cabeza— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpidamente descuidado?

—¡Te cruzaste en mi camino!

—¿Cruzarme? ¡Mi caballo estaba bebiendo agua!

El muchacho se giró sobre sus talones, dando una vuelta completa aparentemente para guiarse.

—¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Sabes si ya crucé Ciudad Ao?

—Oa —corrigió Hal muy ofendido, levantándose— ¿Qué eres? ¿Sirviente de los Thanagarianos?

—¿Eh? —aquel joven se miró su manto empapado— ¡Ah! No, no soy sirviente.

—Tienes un acento extraño.

—Soy de Tierra Santa.

—Eso explica lo idiota que eres.

—¡Hey! ¡Nadie le dice idiota al mago de Allen!

—¿Allen? ¿Es una pocilga o un burdel?

Dedicándole una mirada, el otro mago posó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Estás hablando con Bartholomew de Allen, el Velocista.

—Y yo soy Har-eld de Jordan, me has arrastrado junto con mi caballo hasta las costas oeste del Gran Desierto.

—Creo que no pretendías llegar aquí, ¿cierto?

—Iba en dirección opuesta. ¿Qué hace un mago de Tierra Santa corriendo en las dunas de este continente?

—Um, ¿estoy perdido?

—No ahora, antes de estrellarte contra mí.

—Escucha, puedo devolverte a donde estabas, sin problema. Voy a serte franco, estaba practicando mi hechizo. ¡Lo conseguí! Pude aumentar la velocidad de mis piernas. Ja, quiero ver que el idiota de Pietro me iguale, pedazo de mierd…

—¿Practicando?

Bartholomew le miró, luego bajando sus hombros para acercarse a él como si fuesen los grandes amigos de toda la vida.

—Soy todavía un aprendiz, pero de esos casi graduados. Mi límite es el tiempo, pero con la práctica suficiente seré el mago más veloz del mundo, tan veloz que quizá pueda correr hacia atrás o hacia adelante en el tiempo. ¡No lo sé! Quiero intentarlo, así nadie se burlará de mí. Oh, no, nunca más el lento Barthy.

—¿Barthy?

—Puedes llamarme así, en vista de que te arrastré conmigo. ¿No rencores? —aquel mago de ojos azules y cabellos rubios le tendió una mano con una sonrisa sincera.

Hal la ignoró, tomando las riendas de su caballo. —No corras así, usa solamente las playas en tal caso.

—¡Pero así tardaré más en llegar!

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Uh, oh… ¿Ciudad Oscura?

—¿Qué?

—¿O Ciudad Negra? ¿Ciudad Murciélago? ¿Cómo era?

—¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?

—¿Tú para que usas un caballo si podrías abrir un portal y…?

—Los portales no funcionan en este territorio.

—Ya, con razón. Bueno, ¿entonces…?

—Me las arreglaré —gruñó Hal, señalando hacia el sureste— Ve en línea recta, tocarás las murallas de Ciudad Oscura. No te gustará ese lugar.

—Ver para creer, gracias amigo.

—Yo no…

Hal se quedó solo, hablándole a una brisa que sacudió sus ropas, secándolas como una disculpa. Había sido el encuentro más extraño de su vida con un extranjero demasiado bocón e impertinente. Su caballo se encabritó, soltándose de su mano al echar a correr. El Meta Humano no pudo seguirlo porque una lluvia de flechas lo encerró, el mensaje de que no se moviera. Hal observó la hechura de aquellas, respirando agitado ante su segundo encuentro, esta vez nada ligero ni bromista. Al girarse hacia el mar que tocaba suavemente la playa, notó esa hilera de caballos bajando de barcos portando velas con un escudo que se había visto muy pocas veces en tierra firme.

—Amazonas —jadeó el joven mago.

El otro pueblo indomable pertenecía al de aquellas mujeres dedicadas a las armas que vivían aisladas en la isla de Themyscira. Las amazonas que gobernaba la reina Hipólita con la misma fiereza que pudiera hacerlo Jor-El. Protectoras de los exiliados de la Guerra Santa, solo aparecían en la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas cuando algo había perturbado la tranquilidad de su refugio y venían a cobrar venganza. Y al ver el caballo de la reina amazona, Hal supo que la afrenta era enorme. Hipólita jamás dejaba la isla, solo una vez lo había hecho. Eran resistentes a la magia, lo suficiente para acercarse a un mago y arrancarle el corazón usando solamente su mano. La reina llegó a él, echando su caballo como si quisiera aplastarlo. No eran pacientes con los hombres así fuesen Meta Humanos, por lo que Hal hincó rápidamente una rodilla en el suelo, inclinando su cabeza.

—Har-eld de Jordan, mago de la hermandad de los Linternas Verdes, pupilo del Emir Thaal Sinestro y protector de la Ciudad de Oa se inclina ante Su Majestad. ¿Qué ofensa ha inquietado a la reina?

—Los halagos del protocolo no van a menguar mi ira, mago —siseó Hipólita, mirándole con dureza— He venido en busca de la cabeza de Star-Tsar.

—Mi señora…

—¡No he de irme hasta no decorar mis escudos con las plumas Thanagarianas!

Un par de caballos se acercaron por un costado a Hal, dejando caer un bulto a su lado. El muchacho giró su rostro, abriendo sus ojos ante lo que vio. Nada menos que el cuerpo de un hombre halcón. Imposible. Inaudito. Ese pueblo no usaba tales artimañas, no tenía riña alguna con las amazonas.

—Esto…

—Se lo llevaré a Iskandar antes de ir por el sultán. ¿Quieres detenerme, mago de Oa?

—No, Su Majestad.

—Tal vez pueda congraciarme con los Linternas Verdes si tú eres quien lleva el cuerpo, puedo perdonar a tu pueblo cuando pase por ahí o tal vez quieras verlos empalados como los hombres de Black Manta.

—Yo… lo llevaré, mi señora.

Hipólita bufó, alzando su espada para continuar su cabalgata, dejando atrás a Hal con aquel cuerpo. De ninguna manera iba poder atravesar el Gran Desierto a pie, cargando ese Thanagariano. Tendría que volar. Deseó que Sybil pudiera leer a la distancia su pensamiento para ir por él, algo imposible. Aún debía llegar con Ra’s Al Ghul. Hal frunció su ceño al ver ese rostro de halcón ya pálido. ¿Por qué atacar así a las amazonas sabiendo lo que podrían ocasionar? ¿Qué buscaba Star-Tsar con eso? Pese al calor que caía de lleno sobre su cuerpo, el joven mago sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Un mal augurio.


	9. La Guerra Santa (II)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_La Guerra Santa._

_Segunda parte: la Batalla de los Ríos Carmesí_.

—¡Erik!

Charles gimió con fuerza, apretando las sábanas de las que tiró hacia su rostro cuando Erik le penetró de golpe con una embestida profunda que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo al sentir el calor de esa erección palpitante abrirse paso en su cuerpo. Trató de jalar aire, con las mejillas rojas y la frente perlada de sudor, mirando la fina tela de las sábanas sobre las que yacía boca abajo. Un par de brazos levantaron apenas su pecho al rodearlo, acariciando sus erectos pezones mientras se acostumbraba a esa invasión.

—Charles…

Erik besó la mitad de su espalda, lamiendo el sudor que corrió por ella, subiendo hasta su hombro que mordió con fuerza, dejando una marca que duraría días. Le encantaba hacer eso. Sus labios encontraron espacio libre en su cuello para chuparlo, apenas si dejando parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Charles, quien jadeó, apretando sus párpados al sentirlo acomodarse para entrar todavía más.

—Tranquilo, amor mío.

Todavía eran amantes, todavía podían hacer el amor sin que acabara en una pelea. Con la desaparición del Cónclave, el bastón de mando pasaba directamente a ellos por jerarquía. Erik convocó a todos los magos para pelear en contra de los elfos. No más cartas, los hechizos y las armas iban a hablar por ambas partes. Así habían comenzado las primeras peleas, haciendo huir a quienes estaban en el medio. Los primeros en perder fueron los humanos. Después las criaturas mágicas. Todavía querían las cabezas de cada dragón existente para fundar reinos donde los magos tuvieran la última palabra.

—Estoy… bien…

—¿Seguro, tesoro?

—Muévete.

Magnus rió contra sus cabellos empapados de sudor, disfrutando de lo estrecho de su amante al salir apenas para volver a entrar con un empujón fuerte. Charles gimió, arqueándose contra él, arrancando por completo las sábanas que terminaron enredadas en sus manos. Pronto sus caderas encontraron la sincronía para un vaivén lento que fue aumentando entre cada jadeo o quejido que escapó de sus labios.

—Te amo, Charles.

Este no respondió, rodando sus ojos cuando la punta de aquella erección al fin encontró esa zona que le hizo perder la razón. Fue un martilleo sin piedad, con los gruñidos de Erik contra su oído que fueron ahogados luego por sus gritos que llenaron la recámara hasta que su cuerpo se tensó, apresando el miembro del más alto en un nuevo orgasmo. Charles apenas sonrió al percibir la tensión del cuerpo sobre el suyo, ese calor que inundó su vientre cuando Erik terminó en él, empujando de forma errática sus caderas contra su trasero. No hubo más sonido que sus respiraciones agitadas, el aroma de sus cuerpos o el semen sobre las sábanas.

—Erik…

Se quedaron así unos minutos, antes de que Erik se levantara, saliendo muy despacio del cuerpo de Charles y bajando de la cama para servirse una copa de vino, mirando el balcón de ventanales abiertos que dejaba ver la construcción casi terminada de la cúpula central de su templo. Charles le observó, sin moverse todavía, recorriendo con la mirada ese cuerpo bien formado, alto, la mirada fiera de Erik que comenzaba a inquietarle. Estaba cada vez más obsesionado con vencer a los elfos, a quienes culpaba de su quemadura en su hombro. Había algo más, y Charles lo sabía. Solo los elfos evitaban que los magos tomaran el control del mundo, que lo gobernaran a sus anchas. ¿Para qué quería algo así? Lo ignoraba, primero creyó que era por él, más las acciones recientes de Erik le demostraron que no estaba en sus prioridades bélicas.

—¿Lees mis pensamientos, Charles?

—Sabes que no hago eso —se quejó este, al fin levantándose con un ligero quejido por un aguijonazo en sus caderas, sintiendo algo correr entre sus piernas. Alcanzó un camisón que ponerse antes de dejar la cama e ir a su lado, abrazándole por su cintura besando su pecho desnudo— Tú tampoco usas tu magia conmigo, ¿no es así?

—No —Erik bajó su mirada, acariciando su mejilla aún sonrojada— Tú no.

—¿Erik?

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

—Escuché decir que usarás a mis estudiantes… para pelear.

—Todos los magos deben unirse. Incluyendo los más jóvenes.

—Pero, Erik, ellos aún no están listos —Charles frunció su ceño— Y soy yo quien debería ordenarles.

—Disculpa, no quise ignorar tu autoridad.

—¿Es que no puedes considerar una tregua?

La mirada de Erik cayó en esa marca en el hombro derecho de Charles dejada por el fuego de Ego.

—No.

—Erik…

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso —Erik le sonrió, levantándole de las caderas para llevarlo a la mesita más cercana donde lo tendió, rasgando ese camisón de un solo tirón— Esta noche solo nos pertenece a nosotros dos, Charles, solo los dos.

Charles hizo un arco perfecto contra la superficie de madera cuando Erik le embistió de golpe, apretando esas caderas con sus piernas, aferrándose a su ancha espalda al inclinarse para besarle hasta que sintió que se mareaba. Erik sabía de su madre sirena, nunca le había ocultado el origen de su madre. Por eso no entendía cómo podía hablar de manera tan despectiva de las criaturas mágicas cuando él llevaba en la sangre parte de ellas. Charles jaló aire, enterrando sus uñas ante el ritmo que impuso Erik, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para dejarse llevar. A veces quería mencionarle algo que no estaba seguro estuviese en su naturaleza, pero los tiempos eran cada vez más violentos. Ya no estaban tan juntos como antes, y las pocas veces que lo estaban era cuando hacían el amor o Erik le contaba sobre sus planes para las futuras peleas que se avecinaban. Suficiente era pelear en las segundas para echar a perder las primeras.

—Te amo, Erik…

Para sorpresa de todos los magos, los humanos les defraudaron uniéndose al lado de los elfos junto con las criaturas mágicas y los Elementales. Solo los enanos estuvieron en su bando, creando armaduras o armas que eran hechizadas. El rey Thakorr se quedó con ellos a cambio de recibir más territorio dentro del continente y no solo las costas, a lo que Erik accedió sin consultar a Charles sobre ello. Los dragones comenzaron a surcar los cielos en busca de las escuelas de magia para vaciarles todo su aliento de fuego. La paciencia del Maestre Magnus fue achicándose conforme llegaban más informes de todos los puntos del continente con batallas perdidas. Charles dejó de verlo en el comedor o descansando. Buscó calmarlo en la alcoba que compartían por las noches, pero su corazón le decía que esa mirada estaba inundándose de una oscuridad que iba a ahogarlo.

—¡Erik! —le gritó, lanzándole una carta a la cara, en medio de una reunión de magos— ¿Has llamado a los Magos Libres?

—¡Perderemos si no lo hacemos!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar?

—¡NO CEDERÉ ANTE LOS ELFOS! ¡NINGÚN MAGO VA A REVERENCIARLOS NUNCA MÁS!

—¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza!

—¡DEJA DE DEFENDERLOS, CHARLES!

—¡TRATO DE SALVARLOS A TODOS! ¡DE SALVARTE A TI…!

—¡NO NECESITO QUE ME SALVES!

Fue la primera vez que Erik lo golpeó, una bofetada que lo lanzó al suelo. Los demás se quedaron quietos cual estatuas. Mystique ordenó que los dejaran solos con un gesto de sus manos, retirándose en el más discreto silencio y cerrando las puertas del salón principal. Charles sollozó, con una mano sobre su adolorida mejilla que se sintió como si hubiera sido tocada por un hierro candente. Erik tembló, cayendo de rodillas después para abrazarlo, acurrucándolo en su regazo donde lo meció besando sus cabellos.

—Perdóname, Charles, perdóname.

—¿Sabes cómo me llaman? —Charles le miró con lágrimas en los ojos— Me dicen tu concubina, pero no me importa, Erik. No me importa los nombres que me pongan o lo que piensen de mí, porque te prometí amarte por sobre todas las cosas. Trato de no perderte, cada vez estás más lejos.

—Estoy aquí, sigo a tu lado.

—No llames esos magos, Erik, ellos no conocen la piedad.

—¿Qué piedad tuvo Ego contigo?

Charles no supo en qué momento pasaron de los llantos a los besos, de las disculpas a los votos de amor mientras sus manos desnudaron sus pieles. Se entregó a Erik una vez más, sobre aquel trono de piedra bajo la mirada de las colosales estatuas de los grandes magos de antaño, los primeros humanos que aprendieran de los elfos los secretos de la magia. Testigos de mármol de aquella unión desesperada, voraz. Charles sollozó ante las feroces embestidas de Erik, su vientre llenándose varias veces de aquella semilla caliente que iba a encontrar manera de florecer. Porque otro de los dones de las sirenas era su capacidad de otorgar vida sin importar el portador, y su madre le había obsequiado esa capacidad de la que no estuvo consciente hasta después.

Los Magos Libres, de esas tierras salvajes, llegaron una noche bajo el mando de Iskandar Luthor. Las fuerzas de los magos por fin se unieron. Erik comandaba a los Santos, como se autodenominaron ante su misión de purificar al mundo de la magia élfica que tanto había dominado. Los magos de Luthor pronto adquirieron un nombre que provocó terror: los Injustos. Un título que se ganaron al dejar ríos de sangre por donde quiera que pasaban. Charles le suplicó a Erik que los detuviera, pero ya no fue escuchado. Solo le quedó pelear al lado de su amado, orando porque la razón volviera a su mente cada vez más desquiciada, perdida en una bruma que no podía despejar. No sin romper su juramento de no usar su magia en él. Bosques fueron arrasados, criaturas mágicas -que comenzaron a llamar monstruos- cazadas hasta la muerte.

Una balanza que se inclinó a favor de ellos, los Meta Humanos, como los llamaron después.

Cuando todos esos seres del mundo antiguo empezaron a ser acorralados, pidieron una tregua. Fue Charles quien la recibió, solo para verla ser arrojada al fuego por las manos de Erik con la sonrisa de Luthor quien estuvo presente. Thakorr conquistó el Bosque Susurrante que taló por completo, haciendo arder en fuego a los elfos sobrevivientes. Su primogénito, Namor, nació para ver unas tierras cambiadas por la guerra, que recibieron su nombre. El Reino de Namoria Atlantis. Latveria cambió de rey cuando el viejo Werner cayó ante los pies de Ra’s al Ghul. Su hijo, Víctor, se inclinó ante el Injusto a cambio de mantener su reino y su título. Los dragones fueron desapareciendo igual que los Elementales. En un intento de apaciguar las sangrientas peleas, Charles salió con todos sus estudiantes hacia las costas de la península que entraba hacia su templo en el centro del continente. Una brecha abierta cuando cayó el dragón Bor.

Siendo hijo de una sirena, Charles adoraba el mar. Verlo de nuevo, con sus olas tranquilas sin mancha de sangre le hizo querer escapar océano adentro, pero sabía que Black Manta ya había exterminado ese reino, porque ofreció a Erik sus pieles. Charles se encontró llorando frente al mar, ajeno al ejército elfo que apareció por un portal, dejándolos acorralados contra la playa. Hank le llamó, pero su mente se había perdido en los dulces recuerdos de cuando estudió con Erik. Todas esas veces que habían hecho el amor, sus juramentos de nunca separarse. Logan le tumbó al suelo justo a tiempo antes de que un ataque de magia lo hubiera convertido en polvo, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Todos sus estudiantes y amigos estaban malheridos, cuidándose de las flechas envenenadas para matar magos.

Charles gritó desesperado.

Un grito que estremeció la tierra, liberando su magia.

Al volver en sí, por la voz de Ororo, fue cuando notó lo que había hecho. Toda aquella península que había tenido parte bosque y parte hermosos prados de flores tiernas no era nada más que un desierto ahora, con los cuerpos de los elfos esparcidos alrededor y sus cabezas explotadas. Sus estudiantes estaban a salvo, igual que los amigos que habían estado con él en esos momentos. Esa tierra nunca más volvería a florecer así. El mar se tiñó con la sangre del ejército elfo, tampoco volvería a su color azul claro. Charles quiso levantarse, sus piernas le fallaron con un mareo que trajo náuseas. Apenas si pudo arrastrarse a la orilla del mar para vomitar. Todos creyeron que se debió al despliegue de aquel poder que nadie nunca pudo igualar, y a la escena dejada por el mismo.

No los contradijo.

Cayó enfermo, pero no quiso volver donde Erik. En su lugar, se movió junto con sus estudiantes hacia el sur, siguiendo la costa. Charles quería llegar al Bosque de las Dríadas, no sabía a quién más recurrir. Envió de regreso a Mystique, su hermano Caín y Dientes de Sable junto con Logan. Sabía ya que ellos iban a darle la espalda en cuanto supieran de sus verdaderos planes. Lilandra le recibió, limpiando las lágrimas que derramó en su pecho al pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho, a nombre de los crímenes de Erik, los Santos y los Injustos. Ella le acompañó hasta donde se encontraba el último refugio de las criaturas mágicas que el Clan Richards protegía, a escondidas de Erik. Ahí pasó su embarazo, encerrado en una torre donde impidió noticia alguna sobre la guerra, no podía más y no quería volver a desatar esa magia tan agresiva en un impulso por proteger a su hijo.

—Erik tiene que saber, Charles —le aconsejó Lilandra, cepillando sus cabellos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo usaría…

—¿Has leído su mente?

—Jamás. Es algo que siento aquí, en mi corazón.

Mientras su vientre crecía la tierra se tiñó de rojo, aquel bosque que perteneciera al poderoso Rey Elfo Agamemno cambió sus hojas doradas por un color carmesí de tantas criaturas muertas. Tiempos que Charles ahogó en lo profundo de su mente. Así llegó el tiempo en que nació su hijo, entre desgracias. Logan volvió, sorprendiéndolos al haber dado con ellos. Pidió hablar a solas con Charles, quien notó en su expresión que algo no estaba bien. Erik no estaba muerto, lo sabía.

—Charles —Logan hizo algo que nunca había hecho, poner una rodilla en el suelo e inclinar su cabeza ante él— Lo siento…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Erik se ha desposado con la hermana de Iskandar Luthor.

Charles se llevó una mano a su vientre, las primeras contracciones aparecieron. Fue cosa que duró un día entero para su agonía. A la noche siguiente, nacía su primogénito y único hijo, Dawid. Cuando su pequeño lloró, la tierra tembló como jamás lo había hecho. Sería un fenómeno del que todos hablarían y que asociarían con la caída del último reino élfico. Lilandra puso el bebé en los brazos de un ojeroso y pálido Charles, quien besó su frente entre lágrimas por un amor perdido, traicionado. La reina de las Dríadas le observó, acercándose a él con una mirada seria.

—Charles, este niño es un Niño Profecía.

—Ya no puedo estar aquí, no quiero vivir más en esta tierra.

—¿Estás dispuesto a cruzar el océano buscando un lugar dónde vivir?

—Sí.

—Entonces yo iré contigo.

—Lilandra, no…

—Tal vez no pueda inspirarte el mismo amor, pero déjame sanar tu corazón, Charles.

Prepararon todo para marcharse para siempre de aquel continente. Irían a las islas que estaban cerca de las tierras de los Injustos. Con suerte encontrarían un trozo de tierra que nadie conociera y donde Dawid pudiera crecer sin ser perseguido por ser un Niño Profecía. Fue su mejor estudiante, Jean de Grey, quien trajo las últimas malas noticias. Entró abriendo las puertas de par en par con una auténtica expresión de terror que Charles no olvidaría.

—¡CREARON A LOS CENTINELAS! ¡CENTINELAS QUE CAZAN MAGOS! ¡CENTINELAS QUE PUEDEN ASESINARNOS!

¿Cómo lo habían logrado? Charles no quiso enterarse ya. Esos titanes de un metal inmune a la magia caminaban largas distancias. No descansaban, no dormían o comían. Sus puños aplastaban los magos que podían olfatear a grandes distancias. Y un grupo de ellos había detectado a Charles con sus estudiantes. Dawid lloró como adivinando la suerte que caía sobre todos. Lilandra quiso detenerlo cuando se levantó de la cama todavía sin recuperarse del todo, caminando hacia el patio en lo alto de su torre que miraba hacia el mar del Oeste. La desesperación de Charles lo hizo lograr lo imposible, levantando ambas manos y rechinando sus dientes ante el esfuerzo, trajo del fondo del océano un bloque de tierra que hizo salir para crear una enorme isla que empujó, alejándola del continente.

—¡CHARLES! —Lilandra corrió a él al verlo caer de rodillas, pero Charles levantó una mano.

—Llévate a mis estudiantes, sálvalos de mis pecados.

—No… ¡NO!

—¡Si vamos todos juntos nos masacrarán! ¡Ya vienen, Lilandra!

—Charles…

—¡Ahora!

Los Richards les proporcionaron un barco en que partir, mientras que Charles, temblando de fiebre y miedo ante el poder de los Centinelas cada vez más cerca, tomó a su hijo recién nacido para huir de aquel refugio igual que sus anfitriones a quienes ordenó buscar refugio con los Santos. Las criaturas mágicas que habían albergado se fueron con los estudiantes del Maestre Xavier, quien tomó una pequeña barca con que navegar río adentro para llamar la atención de los Centinelas.

—Lo siento, hijo mío. Lo siento tanto.

Aquellas cosas, de los últimos ataques que los monstruos intentaran contra los Meta Humanos, eran enormes como imparables. Cayeron sobre la fortaleza dejándola hecha añicos. No tardaron en dar con Charles y Dawid, corriendo por entre árboles en plena madrugada fría con el aroma de la muerte rodeándolos por los cuerpos descomponiéndose aquí y allá. El bebé lloró sintiendo la angustia de Charles, pues su fin era inminente por más que intentara poner barreras mágicas. Un pesado puño casi los aplastó, cimbrando el suelo y rompiendo las raíces precariamente aferradas de los árboles. Charles esquivó un par de los que fueron cayendo, pero no el tercero. Su instinto le hizo adelantar las manos para que el tronco no cayera sobre Dawid, quedando prensado entre fango, huesos de cadáver y musgo. Los Centinelas lo rodearon, esos ojos huecos observando a sus dos víctimas.

El golpe fatal nunca llegó.

Charles abrió sus ojos, sin soltar a su bebé que estaba mirando a los Centinelas fijamente con un par de ojos resplandecientes. Esos monstruos habían sido convertidos en hielo que fue desvaneciéndose en la madrugada. Hubo un silencio largo donde el Maestre Xavier no se atrevió a respirar, había atestiguado el poder del hijo de dos magos poderosos. Dos antorchas iluminaron a este y su hijo que temblaba de frío y miedo. Charles levantó su rostro para ver a dos elfos mirarlo con frialdad, con una sílfide detrás de ellos. La dulce criatura empequeñeció al volar sobre Dawid a quien calmó canturreando en su lengua.

—Ya, ya. Nadie te hará daño. Vamos chicos, no se queden ahí, ¡ayuden!

Por las armaduras que portaban, el joven mago supo que eran de la realeza. Los dos elfos levantaron el tronco, revisando su espalda lastimada igual que su vientre que había soportado semejante golpe.

— _No puede caminar, de obligarlo a hacerlo romperíamos su espalda_ —dijeron entre ellos en su lengua élfica que Charles conocía.

— _¡Pues cárguenlo!_

— _¿Has perdido la cordura, Janett?_

— _No somos asesinos como ellos, no somos como ellos._

— _Mi hijo —_ Charles suplicó— _Pueden matarme a mí, solo perdonen la vida de mi hijo._

Quedaron sorprendidos de que hablara su lengua, en tiempos donde todo lo que fuese de origen élfico era despreciado cual peste. Habían seguido a los Centinelas, extrañados de encontrarlos en su camino pues casi todos estaban en el Norte, destruyendo el templo de Erik Magnus. Los dos príncipes se miraron, volviéndose a la sílfide que frunció su ceño y luego bufó como regañándolos.

— _Bien, con la condición de que no vuelvas._

— _Me iré… si puedo ir en esa dirección_.

Charles indicó la dirección hacia la isla. Los elfos lo levantaron con cuidado, usando sus brazos como una silla improvisada mientras que la sílfide de nombre Janett llevó entre sus brazos a Dawid a quien arrulló hasta dejarlo dormido. Todavía estaba un navío ligero de una vela en el puerto. Apretando los dientes para resistir el dolor, Charles subió, jadeando y pidiendo a su hijo de vuelta. La sílfide se volvió a los elfos con una mirada que pedía un favor que ellos no pudieron negarse a otorgarle. Uno de ellos rodó sus ojos, apenas si sonriendo.

—Si decides ir, es probable que no volvamos a vernos.

—No puedo dejar solo a este bebé ni a su madre.

—Tienes suerte, mago mestizo, te ha bendecido una sílfide.

—No tengo con qué pagarles, más que el P…

—¡No! —el otro elfo alzó una mano interrumpiéndole— Eso no. Te hemos salvado la vida porque llevas en la sangre, herencia de un pueblo hermano. Una vida por una vida. Así es como pagarás, cuando lo necesitemos, no habrás de negarte o todo lo que amas perecerá.

—Que así sea.

Charles había conocido al príncipe Howald, y al príncipe T’om’a. Ambos nietos del poderoso Rey elfo Agamemno, asesinado por Erik con ayuda de Iskandar Luthor, y quien maldijo al luego ungido Lord Magnus con la visión de su derrota a manos de un hijo que jamás conocería.

Un hijo que sería la perdición de todos.

Pero en aquel momento, todo lo que pudo pensar Charles fue en la bondad que el mundo antiguo tuvo para él, y que protegería hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ignorando que una máscara pálida con forma de búho atestiguaba su partida hacia la isla que llamaría Edén.


	10. Belleza entre las dunas

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Belleza entre las dunas**.

_“Cuando la piedra ha salido de la mano, pertenece al diablo.”_

Proverbio Suizo.

Existían dos construcciones que eran el orgullo de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, la primera, era el Palacio de los Azulejos que le pertenecía al Jerife Iskandar Luthor. Varias naves con pabellones delimitados por sus famosos jardines octogonales en donde flotaban árboles mágicos que daban frutos jugosos y sombra a sus visitantes con pájaros multicolores cantando entre sus ramas. Los salones con entradas sin puertas como era costumbre en aquel continente, múltiples columnas delgadas que se unían a los arcos decorados con azulejos y símbolos mágicos. Nichos donde se erigían las estatuas de los ancestros Luthor entre pebeteros de hierro labrado. El Palacio de los Azulejos era un lugar en constante ajetreo desde que los cientos de sirvientes despertaban al sonido de los cánticos sagrados que sacerdotes entonaban, hasta el toque de los grandes platones que anunciaban la hora nocturna.

La segunda construcción, estaba justo delante del Palacio de los Azulejos. Se trataba de La Mezquita, un edificio cuadrangular en cuyo centro se encontraba un gigantesco bloque hecho de piedra obsidiana en su techo y la mitad de sus paredes que flotaban sobre el piso multicolor de mosaicos que formaban los signos de magia más alta, rodeado por unas altas murallas con Djins de piedra observando a los fieles en su peregrinación alrededor de La Mezquita que nunca tocaban pues solo los magos podían pisar aquel suelo sagrado en sus ceremonias. Todo el patio alrededor siempre estaba lleno de las ofrendas que dejaban como sus peticiones escritas en piedra que iban formando las murallas con el paso del tiempo. La Mezquita solo tenía dos puertas amplias, una era para entrar y otra para salir, la primera recibía a todos los visitantes, ya fuese para visitar ese templo o cruzarlo para dirigirse al Palacio de los Azulejos, donde miraba la segunda puerta.

Todos aquellos que iban al Palacio, siempre salían por sus costados laterales, era ya una tradición que nunca se cruzaba La Mezquita dos veces, ni se caminaba en sentido contrario al grueso de los peregrinos que se movían en el sentido en que caminaba el sol.

Cada habitante de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, estaba obligado a hacer una oración en dirección a La Mezquita cuando era la hora vespertina, cantando el salmo de los magos y pidiendo por la paz que ellos traían gracias a La Ley. Se habían hecho la costumbre de hacerlo sobre un corto y angosto tapete, quitándose sus sandalias y descubriendo su cabeza para que la oración purificara sus pensamientos que iban dirigidos al templo santo. Asimismo, todos sus habitantes estaban obligados a usar turbante para no manchar la pureza de la obsidiana mágica con sus pensamientos. Las mujeres solían usar mantos que tocaban sus tobillos, los hombres los largos telares que enredaban en sus cabezas de diferentes formas según la ciudad de la que provenían. Reglas que los Meta Humanos habían impuesto para que la paz y el orden llegaran al continente de las dunas ardientes.

A Lena Luthor esa tradición se le hacía de lo más chocante, siempre rebelde como independiente desde que estuviera en el vientre de su madre. Volver a ver esas caravanas con los camellos cargados de las ofrendas que iban desde frutos secos o flores silvestres hasta joyas exquisitas, hizo que sonriera en añoranza a su tiempo en aquel territorio. Su transporte, que era cargado por esclavos entró por La Mezquita, evadiendo con gracia a los peregrinos antes de salir por la puerta que conectaba con el Palacio de los Azulejos, celosamente vigilada por soldados en sus armaduras blancas típicas de Ciudad Madre. Su corte de recibimiento le alcanzó ahí, con una reverencia antes de tender el largo rollo de alfombra roja que fueron rodando hasta los escalones decorados con plata que iban hacia el salón central.

—Bienvenida, Su Gracia.

—Ul-ber, ¿cómo está mi hermano?

—Esperándola en el comedor privado para desayunar con usted, mi señora.

—Gracias.

Varios rollos fueron desplegados hasta que llegó al gran salón lleno de palmeras, fuentes adosadas a las paredes y lámparas de aceite flotando alrededor de una enorme mesa octagonal donde encontró al Jerife, su hermano mayor. Luthor se puso de pie, sonriéndole con brazos abiertos que le recibieron igual que un par de besos en sus mejillas.

—Ciudad Madre brilla porque su más adorada hija ha vuelto.

—Zalamero.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la esposa del Gran Maestre de Tierra Santa?

—Igual que la hermana del Jerife de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, aburrida.

—Creí que Erik te mantendría ocupada poniendo orden a su caos.

—Luego de un tiempo, todas las mascotas aprenden patrones. Eso resta novedad a los días que pasan más lento de lo que quisiera.

—Pero algo nuevo ha sucedido o no habrías venido aquí a visitarme solamente por el gusto de saber si mi salud no ha decaído.

Lena rió, paseándose alrededor de la mesa y mirando por una de las largas ventanas del salón que miraba al jardín de flores violetas.

—Mis espías me confirmaron que la reina Lilandra no ha regresado al Edén luego de su visita a su bosque. Parece que se ha instalado definitivamente de vuelta en casa.

—¿Lo sabe Erik?

—¿Quién me crees? Por supuesto que no, está distraído entre los muslos de Mystique —contestó ella, girándose para regresar a la mesa y sentarse sobre el cojín que servía de asiento que su hermano le ofreció— Además del asunto de la sucesión de un mago en el Reino de Manhattan aparentemente no aprobada por el Templo, pero sí por su rey.

—¿A quién eligió el Rey Castle?

—No lo conozco todavía, se hace llamar el Demonio Sin Miedo. Hoy en día cualquier Meta Humano se siente con la dignidad suficiente para tener un título que no le ha costado.

Con una sonrisa divertida, el Jerife hizo llamar a sus sirvientes que les llenaron sus platos, dejándolos solos una vez más.

—Cualquiera que te escuchara, querida hermana, diría que añoras la guerra.

—Una guerra me hizo gobernadora de los Reinos Santos, guardiana de la Ley con una diadema que sabe a corona. Me gustaría tener el título y corona de emperatriz con todos cantando mi nombre, hermano.

—Podría ser en caso de que también hayas venido a decirme que confirmas la identidad de nuestro Niño Profecía.

—Edén es un bastión impenetrable, Iskandar.

—No, si sabes a quién colar por entre sus muros acantilados.

—¿Has estado usando a esos búhos en mi territorio?

Iskandar Luthor le miró malicioso. —Tengo que cuidar de mi hermanita.

—¿A quién podemos colar?

—Ann de Marie tiene el visto bueno del Maestre Xavier, ¿no es así?

—¿Ella? No lo sé, prefiero elegir a alguien más.

—¿Alguno de mis sobrinos?

Lena chasqueó su lengua luego de beber el vino, mordiendo con una sonrisa uno de los famosos panes secos de frutas de Ciudad Madre.

—Si yo les ordenara traerme tu cabeza sobre una bandeja de plata, tardarían más buscando el platón más hermoso que cumpliendo mi deseo. Los tengo bien entrenados para la diplomacia.

—Y las mentiras.

—Erik desespera con Pietro, cree que Wanda es inestable y que Lorna solo causa caos.

—Los hijos siempre distraen a sus padres tanto o más como hacen sus amantes. Brillante, Lena.

—¿Tus búhos también te dijeron sobre los Niños del Cometa?

—No, lo inferí yo mismo. Esa corte tiene sus propios asuntos de los que hay que cuidarse.

—Dame más recursos para armar nuestros soldados. Así dejaremos de depender de ellos, ya lo hiciste con la Liga de Asesinos, solo faltan esas aves de mal agüero.

—Paciencia, querida, recién llegas y exiges tu corona. Este desayuno merece nuestra atención.

Una vez que terminaron su desayuno, salieron para ir al pabellón exclusivo del Jerife, alejado del bullicio y los sirvientes que solo podían entrar en horas específicas para la limpieza. Lena supo a dónde se dirigían, conocía el camino perfectamente. Bajando al jardín hundido, quitándose su calzado y metiendo sus pies en el agua fresca y transparente para alcanzar una escultura de pavorreal cuyo pico de cristal tocó, haciendo que la figura hiciera una reverencia, revelando unas escaleras ocultas que una puerta en el suelo descubrió, llevándose con ello el agua que inundaba el jardín. Iskandar sonrió, extendiendo un brazo para ofrecer el paso a su hermana quien levantó sus mantos empapados por las orillas al bajar los gruesos escalones que iban en forma de caracol hasta un altar circular que iluminaron con un aplauso.

—Cuánto extrañaba esto —murmuró Lena observando un mapa del mundo que ocupaba todo aquel altar de piedra circular tan grande como un salón de baile— Todavía recuerdo cuando comenzaste a construir esto, esperando tener las claves de la historia entre tus manos.

—Algo en lo que tú me ayudaste, querida hermana.

El Jerife miró satisfecho los círculos mágicos que flotaban alrededor de aquel mapa, como el gran sello que brillaba por debajo del mapa, iluminando nombres, divisiones… todo ello siempre alimentado por las oraciones que los peregrinos no dejaban de hacer día y noche en la Mezquita, cuya obsidiana enviaba esos diminutos trozos impulsos hechos oración hacia ese salón, convirtiéndolos en magia. Una que permitía a Iskandar el poder deducir lo que hacían sus amigos, sus enemigos y aquellos que ni siquiera lo conocían. Su magia solamente estaba superaba por su intelecto, algo de lo que el amo y señor de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas estaba orgulloso.

—Es tiempo de liberar al Niño Profecía.

—Sé cómo hacerlo —Lena alzó una mano para mover un pequeño sello que indicaba la posición de la isla Edén— Han salido varios magos de aquí, de forma inusitada. No es nada más intercambio de granos o compra de libros, hermano. Se mueven demasiado aprisa.

—Algo buscan… algo escapó —Luthor arqueó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos de manera que pudiera tocar su mentón con una mano— O algo entre ambas que el Maestre Charles necesita proteger a costa de sus magos, ¿qué puede ser más importante que sus amados protegidos?

—¿Te gustaría algo como un Niño del Cometa?

Iskandar miró a su hermana, serio. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ya te lo he dicho, yo he estado trabajando en nuestro propio ejército. Están ahí, entre los magos de Tierra Santa, pretendiendo lealtad al Templo, pero expandiéndose lentamente de la misma manera que lo hace un pulpo cuando sale de su pequeña madriguera al cazar a su presa. La Corte de los Búhos tiene la vista fija en el Edén, no solo por el Niño Profecía.

—Interesante, porque aquí también han hecho movimientos.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Drodd, detectó dos grupos moviéndose al Norte y al Sur, respectivamente.

—Cosa curiosa que Jor-El e Hipólita se acerquen, ¿no te parece?

—También te extrañaba, Lena. No tengo con quién hablar así —sonrió el Jerife.

—Algo me dice que tienes la solución para dos pueblos que desafían tu autoridad.

—Claro, otro pueblo orgulloso.

Lena rió, aplaudiendo un poco. —Sabías que yo vendría, eres tan cruel.

—Para nadie es un secreto que el Rey Doom anhela por sobre todas las cosas el control del Templo, y que el Gran Maestre no es precisamente… estable. Le he devuelto a su madre, como promesa de mi recompensa si detiene a los Kryptonianos y las Amazonas. Demostrarme que es capaz de controlarlos es una de las pruebas de sus capacidades como futuro Gran Maestre.

—Que nunca será. Mi corona, Iskandar.

—El tiempo de vida de su resucitada madre durará lo suficiente hasta que los detenga, como ya debes imaginarlo, cuando tenga ciertos “fallos” me veré en la necesidad de retirar mi obsequio.

—No te fíes tanto del Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa y su necromancia, puede despertar un día algo que no seamos capaces de detener.

—También tengo contemplado eso. Me parece que este continente necesita algo de diversión, como, por ejemplo, un Naga vengativo cobrando venganza. Pero explícame, Lena, ¿qué estás planeando para el Edén?

La hermana del Jerife permanecería tan solo unos días en el Palacio de los Azulejos, porque deseaba visitar a un amigo de la familia, el sultán Star-Tsar de Thanagar, ciudad a la que se dirigió después de agasajarse una vez más con las delicias del Ciudad Madre y que su hermano mayor ofreciera todo el repertorio de sus mejores músicos en el palacio. Con un baile de despedida en su honor, su caravana partió muy temprano por la mañana, dejando a Iskandar a solas con sus pensamientos hasta que recibió otra visita en sus aposentos.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a que se cuelen en mis habitaciones —se quejó el Jerife, observando esa sombra con una máscara de búho.

Había muy pocos seres en el mundo que estuvieran enterados de la existencia de la Corte de los Búhos, una hermandad secreta al servicio de algo muy diferente a la magia. Nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que protegían o adoraban, Luthor siempre trató de averiguarlo sin mucho éxito. Eran la mano detrás de varios acontecimientos importantes en ambos continentes, acciones que aparentemente no seguían un patrón ni tampoco un plan que pudiese ser revelado por la mente más astuta. Callados, letales y con recursos que parecían ilimitados, entrenaban huérfanos para convertirlos en sus asesinos llamados Talon. Un Talon podían manipular magia además de matar a sus objetivos prácticamente sin esfuerzo. Decir huérfanos era decir que la Corte de los Búhos ubicaba niños Meta Humanos en los rincones menos pensados, asesinaba a sus familias y los adoptaban.

No eran ingenuos para no saber qué alianzas establecer y dónde colocar a sus piezas. Ellos se habían presentado ante Iskandar Luthor antes de que la Guerra Santa estallara, la Corte de los Búhos le prometió el control de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas si podía exterminar el Cónclave. La extinción de las criaturas del mundo antiguo era un entremés. Para el Jerife, quien había recibido de ellos ese enorme bloque de obsidiana que convirtió en La Mezquita, esos magos ocultos siempre en las sombras buscaban el despertar de algo muy diferente al Niño Profecía o a los Niños del Cometa, sin embargo, estos eran clave en los planos de la hermandad. Si un Niño Profecía era suficiente para hacer temblar al Gran Maestre Erik Magnus, mover los discípulos del Maestre Charles Xavier, lo que quisiera esa corte tendría que ser algo todavía más poderoso. Tanto para armar una Guerra Santa de distracción, Luthor se dio cuenta de eso una vez que fue Jerife, más siempre se cuidó de no dejárselos saber.

—¿Qué es lo que ahora desean de mí?

El Talon extendió su brazo para entregar un pergamino enrollado con un sello negro donde estaba incrustada un trozo de perla blanca tallada a forma de búho. Iskandar tomó el pergamino, abriéndolo para leer en ese lenguaje ancestral que usaba la corte su mensaje.

—¿Ra’s Al Ghul tiene un Niño del Cometa? No cabe duda que los asesinos no son de confianza, ¿cierto?

Ya no había nadie en su habitación. Luthor apenas si bufó, arqueando una ceja antes de recostarse entre almohadones, alcanzando una copa de vino que estaba por beber cuando había aparecido el Talon. Su mano sosteniendo el pergamino lo recorrió, delineando esos símbolos tan viejos como la memoria del mundo diciéndole cosas que escaparan de sus espías y magos. En su mente había un plan igualmente secreto, dominar al Niño Profecía una vez que lo tuviera capturado. Antes de que la Corte de los Búhos hiciese algo con él, esta vez los sorprendería. Y que mejor teniendo como resguardo a los dos Niños del Cometa. Su Emir del Gran Desierto ya le había hecho el favor de encontrar a uno, teniéndolo casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Tan solo quedaba el segundo.

—Mi amo, hay un mensajero que desea verlo con urgencia —murmuró un sirviente, arrodillado con su frente tocando el suelo al hablar, quedándose bajo el arco de entrada.

—¿Urgencia?

—Dice ser Har-eld de Jordan, enviado del Emir Thaal Sinestro de Ciudad Oa. Trae consigo el cadáver de un Thanagariano como muestra de su premura para verle, amo.

—Iré a verlo, llévenlo a mi sala de juntas.

—Sí, mi soberano.

El Jerife sonrió, riendo luego con un ligero canturreo. Ahí estaba, la distracción que la corte hacía para que no prestara atención a sus movimientos. Con la copa en mano, se encaminó descalzo hacia su salón privado donde recibía visitas muy especiales, como podía serlo el pupilo de uno de sus amigos. Aquel joven mago puso una rodilla en el suelo apenas entró, con aquel cadáver sobre un tapete que sus sirvientes ofrecieron para que no manchara los mosaicos.

—Los tiempos en que los cuerpos eran trofeos de intercambio han pasado, joven Har-eld.

—Mi señor, no me pertenece. La reina Hipólita lo envía para usted, ella se dirige hacia Thanagar en estos momentos con un ejército de Amazonas.

—¿Por qué me lo envía?

—Lo encontraron volando sobre la isla, Majestad.

—Estas cosas no pasarían si los Thanagarianos no fueran tan orgullosos y rebeldes. Nada como los Linternas Verdes, ¿no es así, joven Har-Eld?

—Sí, mi señor.

—Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, y al mismo tiempo, me permito preguntar cómo es que has podido encontrarte con la reina Hipólita. Oa está lejos de Themyscira.

—Mi maestro me envió al Gran Desierto, quiere que el Emir Ra’s Al Ghul bendiga con su magia las joyas que he de obsequiarle a mi prometida, la princesa Karol de Ferris.

Luthor le examinó mientras daba lo rodeaba, entregando su copa a un sirviente que regresó a su posición escondida tras unas columnas.

—Debió ser una ruta algo curiosa para que se diera este evento tan preocupante.

Hal tragó saliva. —Estaba practicando mi vuelo y me desvié, Majestad.

—Ah, siendo así, tiene sentido. El que hayas venido personalmente a entregarme este cadáver me demuestra lo bien que Sinestro entrena a sus estudiantes. Sigue tu camino, joven Har-eld, no te detengo más. Los enlaces entre magos es una cosa importante, deja que tu soberano se encargue de no manchar tan festividad con riñas fugaces.

—Como usted lo ordene, me retiro, mi señor.

—Solo una pregunta más, joven mago.

—Soy su más fiel sirviente.

—¿La princesa acompañaba a su madre?

—Yo… —el castaño parpadeó algo extrañado por el tipo de pregunta— No me lo pareció, no la vi junto a ella, más no presté atención a todo el contingente. Lamento mi torpeza, Majestad.

—Está bien, no hay nada que disculpar. Puedes retirarte.

Iskandar se quedó a solas con el cadáver, observando las alas rotas del hombre halcón igual que su cráneo fracturado por una sien y la coraza de su pecho con las marcas de varias flechas bien dirigidas a órganos importantes. El Jerife tomó de un cofre previamente solicitado una piedra azul, proveniente del Reino Santo de Azul, conocido por sus acantilados llenos de esas rocas que eran idóneas para ser contenedoras de encantamientos y hechizos por varios siglos sin sufrir daños. Su mano estrujó la joya, dejando caer el polvo sobre el Thanagariano, revelando su verdadera identidad. Tan solo un Común usado como cebo para hechizarlo y cambiar su apariencia, haciéndolo parecer uno de los hombres halcón y levantar la furia de la reina Hipólita. Nadie pisaba Themyscira sin consecuencias, particularmente los hombres.

—Sería toda una lástima que alerte a Erik Magnus sobre la agresión hacia su esposa por parte de las Amazonas. Espero que Lena me disculpe el agravio que estoy por cometer.


	11. Cambio de piel

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Cambio de piel**.

“ _En la venganza el más débil es siempre más feroz_.”

Honoré de Balzac.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Loki, era recordar a su padre hablando sobre su madre.

Toda una historia digna de leyenda, si los Meta Humanos no hubieran destruido todo compendio de mitos sobre el mundo antiguo. Su padre había sido un troll de las nieves, o como fueron llamados, los Gigantes de Hielo. Los más altos entre su raza, que habían aceptado el vivir en la parte Norte del mundo. Ahí, donde jamás llegaban los pastos verdes ni las flores de primavera. Los gigantes habían adquirido mayor tamaño de tanto trabajar en los hielos, con una piel azul claro con cabellos blancos. Incluso algunos tenían marcas hechas por los rasguños sufridos al moldear el hielo. Así era Laufey, líder de la tribu de Jotun, los más apartados de todos y que solo bajaban en verano a la tundra.

Fue en un verano donde conoció a un grupo de Nagas perdidos cuando una tormenta arrasó su isla. Entre todas esas imponentes serpientes estaba Farbauti, hermosa de ojos grises y exuberantes cabellos negros. Laufey era conocido por ser muy rígido e inflexible, pero la Naga lo transformaba en un amoroso troll que cortó enormes bloques de hielo para llenar los huecos de tierra y convertirlos en lagos que Farbauti necesitaba para vivir. Otro verano, Laufey se arrodilló ante ella, cortó su palma derecha y ofreció su sangre como muestra de su amor a Farbauti. Décadas más adelante, un hermoso huevo prometía la felicidad de ambos, bien cuidado en una cueva en el Noreste, que miraba al mar bravío.

Loki siempre escuchó de su padre las historias de cómo Farbauti decoraba su nido para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible, cantando como solo las Nagas sabían hacerlo. Un canto que podía rivalizar con el de las sirenas. Laufey le contaba muy orgulloso que el canto de su madre incluso había enamorado al dragón Bor, y ella lo había rechazado con todo y que el dragón le había ofrecido el mejor de sus tesoros, el corazón de una estrella hecho martillo. Farbauti había elegido a Laufey, era lo único -además de él- que lo hacía sonreír al recordarlo. _Tienes la sangre más noble y poderosa de las criaturas mágicas, hijo mío_ , solía decirle el trol cuando estaba vivo. Siempre lo cuidó como si fuese un príncipe. De cierta manera lo era, porque la tribu Jotun le daba un título similar a rey.

—Aw, la serpiente todavía está enojada —Harley se asomó por entre las rendijas de los barrotes, haciendo un puchero— Quizá necesite que mis bebés le animen o, que use esto.

La maga mostró un sello mágico, el mismo que tenían sus grilletes y collar. El Naga levantó su rostro cansado, ojeroso y pálido con sus cabellos descompuestos.

—El sol…

—Ah, demasiada luz te lastima, ¿cierto? Puedo hacer que cierren de nuevo las compuertas, siempre y cuando me prometas que vas a portarte MUY bien.

—Lo haré, por favor…

—¡Ayudantes! ¡Cierren las compuertas! ¡Necesitamos más sombras!

—Gracias —murmuró Loki, abrazándose a sí mismo con su cola enroscándose apenas. Con los rayos del sol quemando sus escamas adoloridas por el fuego helado y las salvajes mordidas de las hienas, era una agonía el moverse.

—Ya sabes cómo agradecer a tu amo, escamosito.

Unos pergaminos en blanco cayeron a su lado. Tendría que escribir en ellos usando gotas de su sangre los hechizos antiguos que fuesen valiosos, como derrotar a un elfo o matar a un gorila. No solo usaban sus escamas, pedazos de piel o sangre para los experimentos de necromancia, también le exigían compartir los conocimientos que como Naga poseía. Loki cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato cuando la luz se marchó, dejándolo en penumbras como era su hábitat. Ese fuego helado no debería hacerle daño, tenía un elemento más que era la causa de tanto dolor. Ignoraba qué era, más se juró descubrirlo para ya no ser herido de esa manera. Su gran consuelo es que sus petirrojos estaban lejos, fuera del alcance de ese perverso príncipe, Pet estaba a salvo de terminar como él.

—¿Cómo está mi Naga favorita? —apareció horas después el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa— He extrañado nuestras charlas.

—No sé mucho sobre la conjunción.

—Y adoro cuando sabes darme lo que exactamente busco, sé que te puedes esforzar aún más, Loki.

—Es que… —el Naga se pegó a una pared, levantando su rostro a los barrotes en lo alto de su pozo— De vez en cuando ha aparecido esa conjunción de estrellas. Las primeras veces creí que algo sucedería, pero jamás pasó nada. Por eso es que no hablé sobre ellas, creí que no tenían importancia.

—Todo siempre es importante o no estaría en este mundo —replicó el príncipe, mirándole fijamente— Así que dime, de qué va exactamente el asunto.

Loki bajó su mirada, sus cabellos cayendo al frente ocultando su rostro. Su padre solía peinar siempre su cabellera negra en una trenza, decorándola con joyas hechas de hielo y roca mientras le contaba cuán largo había sido el pelo de Farbauti cuando vivía. Él lo adoraba, lo llamaba su “noche donde podían habitar sus estrellas”.

—Las estrellas anuncian cosas, una sequía, un guerrero o un ser especial.

—¿Qué tipo de ser especial, uh?

—Como… —Loki suspiró, agotado— un Niño del Cometa.

—Hm, muy interesante, muy interesante. De acuerdo, voy a quedarme con eso de momento. Cuando tenga más ganas de escucharte, vendré. Por tu buen comportamiento te premiaré con algo que te gustará.

Trozos de carne magra cayeron casi sobre los pergaminos. El hambre le hizo lanzarse sobre ellos, hincando sus colmillos y garras con desesperación. La risa del príncipe se desvaneció por un pasillo cuando se marchó, dejándolo otro poco más a solas, para comer y escribir en ese papel lo que sabía él quería. Una forma de dar con un Niño del Cometa.

_—¿Por qué los elfos de los bosques no quieren ayudar a mi padre?_

_—Tu padre ya no tiene salvación, Loki._

_—¡Eso es mentira!_

_—Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es cuidar de él hasta que…_

Angbr apareció cuando al fin tenía su piel de Naga adulto, buscando a los elfos marinos por un remedio que salvara a su padre de la oscuridad que estaba consumiéndolo como a su vida. Fue un Naga extraordinariamente fuerte, decidido que, de solo verlo, enredó su cola con él. Juraron votos de unión y fueron felices, lo suficiente para que Loki no entristeciera cuando Laufey murió, entre los hielos de los que nunca quiso separarse, murmurando el nombre de Farbauti. Con Angbr concibió a sus tres hijos: Jörmungandr, Hela y Fenrir. Tres hermosas Nagas que fueron la felicidad de su padre antes de que estallara la Guerra Santa y se los llevara a todos. Para Loki, apenas era ayer cuando la espada de Iskandar Luthor degolló a su primogénita Jörmungandr frente a sus ojos pese a sus gritos de súplica.

—… ¿supiste lo del incendio?

—¡Ah! Dicen que fueron los hombres del Pájaro que Asusta.

—Yo escuché que fue la Señora Ivy vengándose de un robo de sus flores.

—El fuego quemó casi todo un barrio, pobres tontos.

—Sí, pero, dicen que una bandada de murciélagos se fue esa noche. Como si siguieran algo.

El Naga abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, prestando más atención a los carceleros.

—Pues si ya no hay tantos jodidos animales, por mí mejor. Ya todas las calles apestan a murciélago.

—¿Cómo sabes que se fueron?

—Porque mi primo me lo dijo, estaba de guardia en uno de los puestos de la muralla, cerca de donde fue el incendio. Me contó que hubo una pelea antes, luego el fuego y luego los murciélagos alejándose de la ciudad.

—Creo que, si eran tan listos los murciélagos, era natural que se marcharan ¿no crees? El suelo quedó caliente y frágil después del incendio, ellos saben que no es bueno ya para vivir. No como tú que te casaste con esa mujer.

—¡Ja, ja, ja…!

—¡MUCHACHOS! ¡MIREN LO QUE ME DIERON! ¡MIREN LO QUE ME DIERON! —entró otra voz más al calabozo, con un aroma mágico muy débil.

—¿Qué no se supone que ya no hay de estas cosas?

—Están bien escondidas, que es diferente. Me la entregó Su Alteza, dijo que era para nosotros.

—Vaya, vaya. Pues bonita, sí está.

—¿Crees que sea virgen?

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Arrastrándose con el menor de los ruidos, Loki se irguió, apoyado en la húmeda pared para olfatear mejor. No hubo necesidad de hacerlo, con un golpe seco, el rostro de una ondina quedó mirándole con una expresión vacía. Esa que dejaban las torturas del Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa. Tenía marcas de quemaduras, latigazos y golpes dados con instrumentos hechos para ellos, las criaturas del mundo antiguo. Los ojos de la ondina notaron al Naga en el fondo de aquel pozo desde donde se asomaba al haber sido arrojada por esos humanos que Loki no podía ver, pero sí escuchar. Quiso decirle algo, un consuelo o una palabra de solidaridad cuando se oyó el inconfundible sonido de armaduras retirándose y botas rodeando a la impávida ondina que no hizo nada, ni un gesto o un sonido mientras su cuerpo se movió errático ante las embestidas que comenzaron.

Loki lloró por ella.

A eso era lo que los Meta Humanos los habían reducido, juguetes de los Comunes, mascotas con las cuales experimentar, abusar y luego matar de la forma más cruel. Ya nadie los respetaba como en antaño cuando sus hogares no eran invadidos ni sus palabras despreciadas. Lágrimas silenciosas de la ondina cayeron sobre el rostro del Naga cuando estiró una mano hacia ella queriendo trepar para alcanzar su rostro, al menos hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que un día eso iba a cambiar porque el Niño Profecía los iba a matar a todos por igual. Si ellos tenían que desaparecer del mundo, lo harían llevándose a esos infames magos como a sus sirvientes humanos. Era lo más justo, lo que todos merecían luego de tantos años siendo prisioneros torturados y usados para diversión de criaturas inferiores.

El rostro de la ondina desapareció cuando tiraron de ella, Loki no quiso imaginar para qué. Rogando porque el tiempo pasara rápido, que alguno de esos idiotas que ya estaban ebrios hiciera una tontería y la matara, librándola de semejante humillación. Hicieron pausas, continuaron con sonidos obscenos y un aroma de vino combinado con sangre mágica que provocaron náuseas en Loki. Así los alcanzó la noche, junto con un mago que apareció mientras ellos descansaban una vez más. Ya casi no sentía vida en la ondina, estaba muriendo. El Meta Humano entró caminando despacio, saludándolo aparentemente sin perturbarse de cómo lucían aquellos borrachos pervertidos.

—Caballeros —saludó el mago— Su Alteza me ha dicho que tienen algo para mí que puede entretenerme mejor que una doncella llorosa.

—¡Señor! —saludó uno de los humanos con un hipo— Claro que tenemos, ¿gusta un poco de esta perra? Ya está más floja, pero buena.

—Prefiero a la serpiente.

—¡Vamos a las cuerdas, muchachos… HIC!

Con carcajadas de ebrios, la puerta del pozo fue abierta y sogas con arpones se clavaron en Loki para sacarlo de ahí, arrastrándolo entre patadas hasta una de las celdas comunes porque al ver el estado de la ondina su estómago no pudo más y vomitó. Sus manos fueron tiradas hacia arriba cuando lo dejaron colgando de una viga, a solas con el mago que recorrió su cuerpo maltratado, desnutrido y sin la gloria que un día tuviera. Loki miró la paja en el suelo, seca, pero con manchas de sangre de otras víctimas del príncipe, no se movió cuando las manos del Meta Humano recorrieron su cuerpo, olfateando la excitación en aquel hereje que le tocó de esa manera tan lasciva.

—Naga auténtico… qué belleza. Si fueras mío te cuidaría mejor.

Loki había dejado a su padre en su cueva de hielo buscando a los elfos de los bosques para que le dieran una cura que limpiara la mente de Laufey de la oscuridad que lentamente comenzó a invadirle luego de que Farbauti muriera protegiendo a su cría del fuego de Gamma cuando cayó violentamente del cielo, partiendo la tierra única ante la caída tan fuerte. Ese fuego que consumió el cuerpo de la Naga, que hizo la piel azul de Loki tan pálida como la luna y a sus ojos que presenciaron ese resplandor, de un color verde esmeralda en lugar de los rojos de su padre. No hubo cura, su padre murió y Loki sintió un dolor que fue mayor cuando Angbr terminó hecho trizas por los magos, usando sus restos para alimentar a sus perros. El dragón Galactus le encontraría llorando con los huesos que dejaron estrujados contra su pecho.

_—Sé como matarlos, pero necesito de tu ayuda. Laufey sabía moldear el hielo, era el único que podía convertirlo en metal. Debió enseñarte._

_—¿De qué me sirve eso ahora?_

_—Para crear los monstruos que acabarán con los magos._

_—¿Qué moldearía yo?_

_—Las escamas de Farbauti._

Cuando Gamma cayó, ese trozo de tierra que separó del continente se convertiría en su último hogar, la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Un lugar seco por el fuego verde que eliminó todo rastro de vida, salvo en la parte norte, la más alta. Ahí, la magia de Laufey permanecería perene, cuando levantó columnas de hielo como una tumba para su esposa Farbauti. Los Comunes la llamaron la Garra de Hielo. Una ironía que Loki terminara en la punta sur con una suerte peor a la de su madre, cuyas escamas buscó entre la nieve y el hielo para construir con el fuego de Galactus a los Centinelas en tiempos de la Guerra Santa. Tan solo quiso deshacerse de ellos antes que tocaran a sus hijos, pero quiso el destino que fuese eso y ser testigo de la maldición al Gran Maestre lo que precipitara la muerte de sus pequeños.

—¡Oh, por La Ley…! ¡Sí, esto era lo que pedía!

El aliento del Meta Humano alcanzó su rostro mientras le mancillaba, arañando sus escamas heridas al estar perdido en su asqueroso placer. Las carcajadas afuera alcanzaron los oídos del Naga, con una chispa que se apagó. Por fin la muerte se había apiadado de la ondina. No más sufrimiento. Los Injustos lo atraparon, lo llevaron ante Erik Magnus quien lo latigueó hasta que su mano se cansó, lanzando fuego a sus heridas. Después, cuando volvió en sí, Iskandar Luthor le puso los grilletes y collar escuchando como era obsequiado por el Gran Maestre. Un premio de guerra. Claro que peleó todavía, hasta que Ra’s Al Ghul llevó a sus crías frente a Magnus. Suplicó. Suplicó besando los pies de Magnus. Besó los pies de Iskandar Luthor, quien tomó a su primogénita por sus cabellos, haciendo que jurara nunca lastimar otro ser vivo.

Y la degolló pese a que Loki lo juró por la vida de sus hijos.

Ningún elfo lo rescató, los magos siempre hicieron de su vida una miseria. Los humanos se divertían torturándolo. Todos le daban asco… salvo sus petirrojos y su pequeña araña. Ellos todavía guardaban la inocencia que el mundo un día había tenido, como su pequeña Hela y Fenrir que fueron puestos en jaulas y metidos en un líquido verdoso para ahogarlos. Erik estaba feliz, lo miró con un profundo rencor diciéndole que lo peor estaba por comenzar para el Naga. Luego Iskandar lo regaló al Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa donde permanecería hasta su muerte, que sería lejana a petición del Gran Maestre del Templo. Su único pecado había sido siempre querer proteger lo que amaba.

Y ser una criatura mágica.

Un Naga.

Los guardianes del conocimiento de la tierra que escondía grandes tesoros.

A veces muy malos.

—¡Aaaggh…!

Loki apretó sus manos en puño, igual que sus colmillos al sentir el ardor en su vientre cuando el mago terminó con un par de empujones más. Los murciélagos se habían marchado siguiendo algo. Siguiendo algo, siguiendo algo. Siendo seres que dormían en el interior de la tierra seguramente habían escuchado de ella uno de sus secretos, que se había ido de Ciudad Oscura. Y sus petirrojos debieron ir con ellos. No estaban a salvo, no con todos esos seres infames y sus malditas perversiones sobre toda criatura del mundo antiguo. Tenía que protegerlos, no había sido buena idea dejarlos ir solos. El solo pensar que Pet fuese muerto o que sus avecillas usadas para entretener enfermos, lo hizo gruñir.

—Oh… ¿te ha gustado, hermoso Naga?

Este levantó su rostro, esbozando una ligera sonrisa antes de asentir para azuzar la excitación del Meta Humano. Miró hacia sus grilletes que lo mantenían colgando y luego la paja. Aquel idiota entendió el mensaje, perdido en su placer como para sospechar lo que vendría. Loki era con mucho, el único Naga que tenía un poder que ninguno de sus pares poseía. Con una creciente y nueva erección, el mago lo bajó del techo, recostándolo en la paja para lamer los rastros de su semen en el vientre de Loki quien le sonrió todavía más, mucho más, dejando ver el profundo odio que ya había acumulado esas décadas prisionero. Todos iban a pagar, no más compasiones. Las garras del monstruo acariciaron la cabeza del mago, y luego la congelaron antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo.

Se dio el gusto de romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo con la fuerza de su cola, buscando entre sus manos un medallón que todos ellos siempre cargaban. Porque su magia era magia adiestrada, no natural y necesitaban de un amuleto que canalizara la energía que llamaban de la Ley. Loki encontró el medallón, usándolo como llave para romper uno de sus grilletes, luego el otro y por último su collar. Todos los carceleros estaban ocupados profiriendo maldiciones al darse cuenta que la ondina estaba muerta para asomarse a la celda. El Naga estaba muy debilitado, pero esa docena de humanos no eran un obstáculo y menos cuando tenía en mente la salvación de sus pequeños protegidos. Si iba a morir en la misma tierra que su madre lo había hecho, sería llevándose consigo todos aquellos que habían profanado el mundo antiguo.

—¡SE HA LIBERADO, LLAMEN…!

La sangre que pintaba las paredes de esos calabozos, tuvo un nuevo carmesí para decorar cuando mutiló cada uno de esos mortales hasta que paredes y techos quedaron embarrados de vísceras, huesos y trozos de piel. Sus ojos fueron al cuerpo de la ondina, arrastrándose a ella para cepillar los pocos cabellos que le habían dejado, acomodando los trocitos de sus ropas hechas de musgo y alga antes de cargarla en brazos, llevándosela consigo. Lentamente, el suelo que fue pisando se llenó de escarcha moviéndose veloz al ir congelando todo a su paso, incluyendo a los guardias y sicarios. Laufey le había heredado el poder del hielo, que no era magia sino energía elemental, natural, como las cosas buenas del mundo que una voluntad había creado mucho antes que todos los seres vivos.

Un poder superior.

Su madre le había dicho que se llamaba la Fuente.

Loki miró por primera vez en largo tiempo la media luna, con murciélagos que aparecieron volando a su alrededor cuando salió del palacio cuyo pabellón se vino abajo por el hielo fragmentando la dura piedra. Escuchó entonces de los pequeños animales lo que tanto temía. Se habían llevado a sus petirrojos, con un mestizo que los había protegido en su pecho. Ra’s Al Ghul, murmuraron los murciélagos, volando en la misma dirección que sus hermanos lo hicieron. El Naga encontró una fuente seca, que tocó para llenarla de hielo y donde puso el cuerpo de la ondina, encerrándola entre cristales azules. Nunca más. Nunca más otro monstruo… no, una criatura mágica iba a volver a sufrir.

Así como una noche el fuego había consumido un barrio, así lo hizo un hielo aparecido de la nada. Una docena de Bufones alimentaron a Loki, lo suficiente para salir de Ciudad Oscura rumbo al escondite de la Liga de Asesinos.


	12. Vida en el desierto

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Vida en el desierto.**

_“La mejor forma de averiguar si puedes confiar en alguien es confiar en él.”_

Ernest Hemingway.

—¿Qué sucede, padre?

—Tenemos una respuesta.

Kal-El miró hacia el este, igual que lo hizo Jor-El. Se habían separado de sus jinetes en la frontera con Ciudad Madre, ahora estaban en la frontera del Gran Desierto y el Desierto Marciano. La zona más hostil de todas. Un águila se divisó en el cielo raso, volando muy en lo alto acercándose a los Krytonianos. Era el guardián de Jor-El, quien extendió su brazo para recibirle, mirando los ojos predadores de su águila fijamente por unos instantes. El líder de aquel pueblo de guerreros jinetes asintió, impulsando el ave para ayudarle a retomar su vuelo una vez más.

—El plan va tal como se ha previsto, nosotros habremos de continuar.

El joven mago asintió, acariciando el lomo de Krypto mientras su lobo bebía agua fresca en el oasis que habían encontrado y donde se habían detenido para descansar en tanto recibían aquel mensaje. Una vez que los caballos también se refrescaron, les pusieron sus monturas y retomaron su marcha, atravesando el Desierto Marciano. Su camino tuvo otra parada por una razón diferente, algo que hasta sus caballos percibieron en sus patas. Las dunas vibraron, como si algo desde su interior estuviera a punto de estallar hacia la superficie, una erupción de una de las tantas monstruosidades que habitaban ese desierto. Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada, tomando sus escudos y preparando sus espadas al bajar de sus caballos. Se plantaron en la arena seca con Krypto erizando su lomo en la dirección en la que se aproximó la bestia.

Con una columna de arena elevándose varios metros al cielo, brotó un monstruo enorme con un cuerpo macizo como si fuese un gigante de piedra. Solo que este no tenía su piel grisácea o marrón, era de un inusual color verde esmeralda. Portando una armadura hecha de los caparazones, escamas y piel dura de sus desafortunadas víctimas, el gigante verde rugió al caer frente a ellos luego de un enorme salto. Su mano derecha portaba un mazo que alzó en contra de ambos guerreros que desaparecieron a su vista. Los buscó alrededor, no esperando un movimiento tan brusco. El gigante mostró sus gruesos dientes ligeramente filosos al encontrarlos flotando sobre él, ignorando el gran lobo blanco que se estrelló contra él, demostrando que no era un lobo ordinario.

La bestia hizo un gran arco en el aire y se estrelló pesadamente en las dunas con el golpe de Krypto, sin tiempo a reaccionar cuando Kal-El fue quien le atacó, cayendo en picada sobre el pecho del gigante, dando un empellón con su escudo contra el mentón de aquel monstruo antes de evadir el golpe de su mazo, tomando esa muñeca para lanzarlo una vez más contra las arenas que hicieron una ola en el cielo por la fuerza de aquel impacto. Jor-El entrecerró sus ojos al notar la rabia inundando la fuerza de la bestia, como si fuese su motor, siempre tratando de aplastar a su hijo o su lobo que se movían como uno solo. Preparó su espada, lanzándola con fuerza contra el yelmo del gigante. Lo partió, desequilibrando a esa mole verde y dando ventaja a Kal-El para cortarle un hombro, Krypto empujándolo lejos una vez más.

—Hijo mío —llamó Jor-El con calma— Algo no anda bien con esta criatura.

—Es un ser creado por magia impura, padre.

—No. Por más que una mente enferma haya infectado la magia que creó este ser, no pudo darle esas características, esa rabia indómita ni esos rasgos.

—¿Qué es, entonces? —Kal-El se preparó para el siguiente encuentro.

—Una maldición.

—¿Un mago que ha sido maldito?

Jor-El levantó su escudo, sin dejar de mirar al gigante verde saltar con fuerza para caerles encima.

—No, un humano que se maldijo a sí mismo.

Aquellas palabras confundieron su hijo, golpeando la fuerte mandíbula del monstruo sin querer usar ya su espada. Los humanos eran inferiores en fuerza, y aunque estuviera maldito teniendo esa forma, se consideraba algo deshonroso vencer o matar un ser vivo que no estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?!

—Tratar de calmarlo.

Los dos Kryptonianos tuvieron sus problemas para conseguirlo, la ira habitando ese enorme cuerpo verde era tal que solamente aumentaba con cada ataque en lugar de agotarlo. Con ayuda del lobo blanco, consiguieron agotarlo al punto de tenerlo caído de rodillas con su armadura hecha de restos de animales en pedazos que casi se le caían del cuerpo. Estaban pensando en un encantamiento para la mente dentro de esa mole rabiosa cuando una enorme serpiente de roca saltó de la nada, mordiendo un tobillo del gigante. Luego fue una de esas mantas de desierto con rostro humano. Ambos seres terminados con sus cuerpos hechos trizas por la nueva oleada de furia, que tuvo por siguientes víctimas a los guerreros jinetes. Ellos se entrenaban para cualquier condición, el calor no podía mermarlos tanto. Frenarse para no lastimar al monstruo sí lo hacía.

—¡Padre! ¡Sobre aquellas dunas!

Dos figuras humanas les observaban, consternados. Kal-El recibió un puñetazo en su rostro por mirar a los dos nuevos testigos de su pelea. Su padre se abalanzó contra el gigante, empujando su escudo contra el cuello en busca de cortarle el aire. La mordida de la serpiente había puesto demasiado rabioso al monstruo para calmarse pese a recibir los golpes de los Kryptonianos. Cuando por un empujón del lobo, aquella mole se fijó en las dos figuras distantes, ambos guerreros se dieron cuenta que iban a morir si no los protegían. Jor-El les gritó que se resguardaran, usando la lengua Común, pero fue ignorado. Kal fue tras el gigante cuando saltó hacia esas figuras dispuesto a romperles el cráneo.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Uno de esos humanos, un muchacho casi de la edad de Kal-El miró a la mole cuya sombra les cubrió. Se veía temeroso y el guerrero no supo si por ello no se movió, notando que de pronto sacaba de su pecho un medallón que desarmó y armó a una velocidad que solamente el apuro puede dar. Ese medallón brilló con una energía verde, cegando tanto al gigante como a Kal-El, quien gritó al sentir como si de pronto toda su magia fuese absorbida por aquel resplandor. Tanto él como el monstruo cayeron de bruces contra la arena, a pocos metros de esas dos figuras. El joven mago buscó su espada, no lejos de su mano. Una pequeña araña saltó a su dorso, mirándole con sus enormes y tiernos ojos.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Ya no!

Ese muchacho con el medallón, selló de nuevo la luz verde mientras el polvo y la arena caían suavemente de vuelta a la duna, limpiando aquel escenario de lucha. Krypto les gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos, lo que hizo que la arañita saltara gritando de vuelta al hombro del joven. Jor-El se acercó, con espada en su funda y el escudo tras su espalda, observando a esos dos extraños personajes mientras ayudaba a su hijo a ponerse de pie, con su magia volviendo de nuevo.

—Debería dar gracias por detener a este gigante, pero ese truco me hace ser receloso —dijo Jor-El, volviendo sus ojos al segundo humano— Guardián de los Bosques.

Kal-El parpadeó sorprendido, mirando ese hombre delgado de facciones finas y serenas que hizo una ligera reverencia.

—¿Qué no tenían la piel de corteza y manos de raíces?

—Los guardianes adoptan la forma más conveniente. Cuando estuvieron cuidando de las familias reales élficas eran como los árboles, ahora que los rostros humanos son lo que predomina en el mundo, tienen la forma de Comunes.

—Acertadas palabras, mi señor. Mi Nombre es Al-Freth, y mi protegido es Anthony Xavier.

—¡Y yo soy Pet! —exclamó la arañita, alzando una de sus patas peludas.

—¿Xavier? ¿Acaso eres hijo del Maestre Charles Xavier? —preguntó Jor-El, mirando al muchacho— No tienes sangre Meta Humana.

—Eres un mestizo —concluyó Kal.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Anthony se refugiara detrás de Al-Freth, quien mantuvo la calma, mirando a los dos guerreros jinetes.

—Así es, vamos rumbo al Puerto de Xandar.

—Un guardián y un mestizo caminando por el Desierto Marciano, tendrían que haber sido bendecidos por Rao como para no haber sufrido ningún ataque —observó Jor-El.

—¡Me tienen a mí! Soy un monstruo, hablo monstruos y los monstruos me entienden. Entonces les digo que no nos ataquen, entonces no nos atacan si caminamos rápido rápido —explicó Pet.

—¿Puedes hablar con este gigante?

—No, porque no es un monstruo.

—Tal como dijiste padre.

—¿Cómo supiste abrir el mecanismo del medallón? —el padre de Kal no quitaba su vista de encima de aquel joven mestizo.

—Me enseñó… —la mirada de Anthony se ensombreció, encogiéndose.

—Hemos pasado por una trágica experiencia, gran Jor-El, nuestros corazones todavía lloran la pérdida de quienes eran nuestra familia más cercana. Puedo decirle que ese gigante despertará tranquilo y atenderá palabras si quieren esperar a que vuelva en sí. Eso le ofrezco a cambio de dejarnos ir.

—¿Quién fue el que te enseñó eso? —insistió Jor-El.

Anthony miró al guardián, quien respondió en su lugar con una calma que siempre sorprendería al más joven.

—El príncipe del reino de élfico, T’om’a.

Pet se juró a sí mismo que iban a morir en ese momento por la expresión que hicieron los dos Kryptonianos al escuchar aquel nombre, hasta que Al-Freth continuó.

—Antes de morir a manos de Ra’s Al Ghul junto con su esposa Mahra. El Emir se llevó a su único hijo, Bruce de Wayne.

De nuevo Pet sintió que Al-Freth quería poner a prueba su suerte como sobrevivientes a un ataque de la Legión de Asesinos y un gigante verde que había querido molerlos con sus puños. Jor-El tomó aire, mirando hacia donde Ciudad Oscura que no era ya visible, luego volviéndose a ellos como si estuviera considerando algo. Al final se giró a su hijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Ahora los planes cambian, Kal, hijo mío.

—¿Qué sucede, padre?

—Habremos de dividirnos, tú iras con ellos, que lleguen sanos y salvos a Xandar. Asegúrate de que nadie los siga. Yo iré a seguir un rastro.

—Iré con usted, mi señor —intervino el guardián— Tengo que cumplir mi promesa.

—Todos deben cumplirla —musitó el mayor de los Kryptonianos, mirando a los tres delante de él— Si es tu deseo, guardián, entonces vendrás conmigo. Hemos de intercambiar palabras urgentes.

—¿V-Vamos a ir con él? —tartamudeó Pet, señalando con su patita a Kal-El.

—No temas, pequeño, son muy pocos los que se atreverían a cuestionar los pasos de un Kryptoniano. Solo unos cuantos valientes enfrentarían al hijo de Jor-El —sonrió Al-Freth antes de girarse hacia un aturdido Anthony, tomando sus manos. —Mi joven amo, no debe temer. Vaya con el guerrero, no debe temer por su vida ni por la de Pet.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos solo así de verlos?

—Porque si hay un pueblo al que el mundo antiguo puede depositar su confianza, esos son los Kryptonianos. Ellos nunca derramarán sangre inocente ni tocarán una criatura mágica.

—Al-Freth…

—Es de suma importancia llegar a Xandar, joven amo. Tiene que reunirse con Jarv, yo debo volver al lado del amo Bruce. ¿Puede hacerlo por mí?

Anthony tomó aire, mirando a esos dos magos por encima del hombro del guardián antes de asentir.

—Que sea como tú dices.

—Pet, ahora debes cuidar al joven amo por mí.

—¡¿Y-Yo?! —chilló la araña, respingando— P-Pero… no supe cuidar a los petirrojos.

—Ellos viven en estos momentos gracias a ti. Y serán libres gracias a ti. No puedo dejar en mejores manos al amo Anthony.

—¡Lo cuidaré! ¡Hm!

El guardián tocó la frente de Anthony murmurando una oración de protección en élfico, abrazándole después antes de marcharse con Jor-El, quien ya había llamado a los dos caballos.

—Te enviaré mis mensajes con Vander —dijo Jor-El antes de azuzar a su caballo, siempre mira atento al cielo.

—Así lo haré padre. Rao cuida tu camino.

—Rao nos bendice, hijo mío.

Kal miró a su padre y el guardián marcharse a todo galope en el caballo, quedándose con Anthony, Pet y aquel gigante inconsciente que Krypto olfateó curioso.

—Soy Anthony —repitió el joven mestizo con una ligera sonrisa— ¿Cómo viajaremos?

—Tú iras en mi caballo junto con tu nuevo guardián, yo los vigilaré desde las alturas, Krypto irá detrás.

—¿Y el gigante? —preguntó Pet.

—Se quedará donde está, él…

—¡No! —la araña chilló— Aquí se lo comerán, aquí es donde ha estado siempre enojado.

—Este desierto es el basurero del Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa —intervino Anthony— Pet tiene razón, si he conseguido calmar su furia, eso significa que tiene una posibilidad. ¿No hay manera de llevarlo con nosotros? Sé que tu caballo es fuerte, pero…

—Si vuelve a atacar, se quedará atrás con todo lo que ello implique.

—Bien, supongo que es natural hacer algo así —bufó apenas Anthony mirando la armadura del gigante— Creo saber cómo nos las arreglaremos.

Su jornada continuó con un caballo tirando de una camilla donde iba dormido un gigante verde, Anthony montándolo y Pet en su hombro, quedándose dormido a ratos o hasta que sentía la presencia de otro monstruo escondido en las dunas, momento en el que saltaba para adelantarse, hablar con la criatura y así tener otro tramo de desierto despejado. Kal- El iba en las alturas, preguntándose por qué su padre consideraba tan importante que ese chico de sangre mestiza alcanzara su destino, y qué había ido a hacer con el guardián de los bosques. Todavía le quedaba por reclamar su Primus Mirum, más era paciente porque todo siempre se aclaraba.

—¿No beberás agua? —preguntó Anthony a Kal en su siguiente parada en un oasis donde horribles lagartos con cara de infantes se movían alrededor.

—Puedo resistir, ya beberé en el puerto.

—¿Estás seguro…?

—Los Kryptonianos tenemos gran resistencia.

—Si, ya me di cuenta. Como una magia muy curiosa, muy orgánica.

—¿Sabes de magia?

—Sé de muchas cosas —sonrió Anthony, mordiendo un pan de viajero— Mi padre me hizo aprenderlas todas porque siempre fui inquieto. ¿Ustedes que andaban haciendo por aquí? Tengo entendido que este lugar es lo menos parecido a su hogar.

—Vine por mi Primus Mirum.

—¿Tú qué…? Oh, ¿qué es?

—Por eso se llama regalo de la sorpresa, tampoco lo sé.

—¿Viajaron desde allá hasta acá por algo que ni sabes qué es?

—Sí.

—No me creo ese cuento, suena bien para despistar, pero es malísimo como razón para que estén aquí.

—¿Qué buscas en Xandar?

Anthony chasqueó su lengua. —Por las estrellas muertas, de acuerdo, no haré preguntas si no quiero que me preguntes cosas que tampoco puedo responder. Y no las respondo porque igual que tu Primus Mirum, desconozco lo que busco. Solo sé que debo seguir las indicaciones.

—Tu araña está agotado. No nos moveremos hasta que despierte.

—¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

—Puedes hacerla.

—Y que la respondas.

Kal rió. —La responderé.

—¿Por qué tu pueblo respeta a las criaturas mágicas?

El joven guerrero apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas separadas, jugando con una delgada vara haciendo dibujos en la arena bajo la sombra de las palmeras que hacían de valla.

—La Kryptonita que llevas en tu medallón proviene del corazón de Gamma. ¿Sabes la historia?

—¿Esa dragona gigantesca que murió creando El Brazo y este continente?

—Así es. Su corazón se quedó prensado en las rocas que atravesaron su pecho, ese corazón se convertiría en el cristal que dio nombre a mi pueblo cuando Rao lo tocó, alterando su sangre para convertirse en el primer gran mago del cual desciendo.

—No entiendo —Anthony se deslizó por la arena, pegándose a Kal quien le miró arqueando una ceja ante el gesto de confianza— ¿Cómo es que un cristal que claramente absorbe su energía mágica los hizo tan… nómadas y poderosos?

—Cuando Rao se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo, se encerró en la Garra de Hielo dentro de una fortaleza que llamamos la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Ahí entrenó casi congelado hasta que su cuerpo tomó su forma final, naciendo como el primer Kryptoniano. Pudo haber destruido el corazón de Gamma y hacernos completamente invulnerables, pero, así como era de fuerte, Rao también era sabio. Dejó el cristal en su lugar para que fuese usado cuando su pueblo rompiera sus tradiciones. No se puede tener demasiado poder, porque el poder corrompe.

—Tengo una lista de nombres que estarían en desacuerdo contigo.

—¿Estás en esa lista?

—No, soy un mestizo… no sirvo para mucho.

—Fuiste capaz de activar un mecanismo con tal solo haber tenido una explicación. Dudo que seas lo que crees que eres.

—Ah, basta, hablas como Al-Freth y eso no es justo. Siempre reprobé retórica.

—Se dice que tu padre fue un cobarde en la Guerra Santa, mi padre dice que fue el único que recordó lo que todos olvidaron.

—Empiezo a notar que adoras a tu padre.

—¿Tú no amas al tuyo?

—Sí… —Anthony miró a las palmeras, meciéndose— Es complicado.

—No comprendo.

—Me adoptó, no soy sangre de su sangre. Jamás ha dejado de creer en mí con todo que siempre fui el peor estudiante.

—Yo creo que él también ve lo que yo, que no es por la magia en lo que debes sobresalir.

—¿Por lo temerario? ¿Lo atractivo? —Anthony sonrió ladeando su rostro.

—Por tu mente.

—A mi hermano mayor siempre le dieron miedo mis ideas, los inventos que llegue a crear. Algunos los destruyó… no en mala fe, aclaro. Lo ponían muy nervioso. También a otros habitantes de la isla, solo mi padre me sonreía y decía “sigue así, Tony, puedes hacer aún más”.

—¿Tony?

—Es como me llaman de cariño. ¿Tú no tienes un nombre así? ¿Kalito?

—No.

—¡Oh, vamos! Debe ser.

—No.

—Lo que sucede es que sientes vergüenza de decírmelo. No hay por qué. ¿Has visto a mi alrededor? No tengo a quién contárselo.

—Es que en verdad no poseo un nombre así, aunque el tuyo es agradable. Tony.

Anthony rió, mirando a Kal antes de negar apenas. Pet despertó con un bostezo, tomó un poco de agua y comió unos bichos que el Kryptoniano había cazado para él. Una vez que habló con esos lagartos, continuaron arrastrando al gigante con ellos. Realmente estaba noqueado, de hecho, parecía dormir como no lo hubiera hecho antes. Lo dejaron con Krypto una vez que vieron a lo lejos esos largos vigilantes de piedra sosteniendo estrellas sobre su espalda. Los protectores del Puerto de Xandar. Anthony comprobó las palabras de Jor-El cuando su hijo entró con él al muelle. Todos evadían la mirada del Kryptoniano, incluso algunos huían de su camino o lo esquivaban aprisa. Por eso es que dieron pronto con su nuevo guardián, un hombre igual que Al-Freth, delgado, alto, de rasgo finos y una mirada bondadosa como su sonrisa al acercarse.

—Amo Anthony.

—¿Tú eres Jarv?

—Es así como la magia me nombró. Kal-El, supongo que un pago en monedas sería una ofensa a su noble acción.

—Supones bien, Jarv. Mi padre me pidió acompañar a Anthony con su grupo hasta este puerto.

—¿Grupo? Solo veo a esa pequeña araña dormilona.

—Oh, hay un… —Anthony se rascó su turbante— No sé cómo decirlo.

—Un gigante de piel verde que duerme en una camilla que mi caballo arrastra —dijo Kal por él.

—No creo que sea gigante, ni que tenga la piel verde.

—Tienes que verlo, Jarv, en serio —Anthony rió, alzando sus manos— Es…

—¿Cómo él?

Jarv apuntó detrás de ellos, obligándolos a girarse. Un desconcertado hombre de cabellos negros ensortijados miraba a todos lados, sujeto a las riendas del caballo de Kal-El con Krypto a su lado. Usaba la capa gruesa de cuello peludo del joven guerrero como manto porque estaba desnudo y descalzo. Anthony dejó caer su mandíbula, siendo el primero en alcanzarle.

—¡Tú…! ¿Cómo…?

—¿Tú me salvaste?

—Am, bueno con ayuda de aquel muchacho tan fuerte y propio, se llama Kal.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Eres un humano. ¿Tienes un nombre?

—Mi nombre humano fue… Bryce, de Banner. Era criador de plantas medicinales… siento que fue hace tanto. Lo es. No conozco este sitio.

—Bueno, Bryce de Banner. No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés de vuelta y no seas esa cosa verde que todo aplasta. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí en un viaje sin sentido a una tierra desconocida para una misión sin un objetivo claro?

El humano rió, en sus ojos se alcanzaba ver un ligero tono verde. —No tengo nada que perder.

—La Milano está por llegar —anunció Jarv, llegando a ellos igual que Kal a quien miró— El ofrecimiento también se extiende a usted, mi señor. Todavía hay peligro y un Kryptoniano sería la diferencia.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Kal! De todos modos, si has esperado por tu Primus Mirum, ¿qué diferencia hace unos cuantos días? Luego puedes regresar… o puede que nosotros te ayudemos ahora.

Kal-El observó a todos, meditándolo. —Rao así lo quiere.


	13. La Guerra Santa (III)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_La Guerra Santa_

_Tercera parte: la Batalla de las Mentiras._

Charles miraba por el mirador del castillo hacia los jardines que construían sus estudiantes en compañía de las criaturas mágicas que los acompañaban y los humanos refugiados con ellos. Sentado en esa silla en la que estaba condenado por un largo tiempo, llevó sus manos a su vientre tratando de calmar el temor que no dejaba de crecer en él. Dawid había mostrado un poder descontrolado, recién nacido. Ahora que ya era un infante de dos años su magia era aún más latente. Había días de lluvia, calor insoportable, luego nieve súbita. De no hacer algo pronto, la mentira de que era hijo de Lilandra y suyo no iba a sostenerse por más tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo, y eso le dolía tanto. Siempre había sido enemigo de ocultar cosas o de reprimir la magia de cualquier ser, ahora debía romper ese principio suyo con su hijo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

El Maestre Xavier, consciente del poder que había despertado en él durante aquella masacre de la que era culpable, usó un hechizo para todos los habitantes del Edén. Olvidaron su embarazo, trasladándolo a Lilandra para que pasara como su madre natural, justificando con ello su posterior boda una vez que terminaron el castillo y Charles estuvo mejor para la ceremonia. Ahora estudiaba el hechizo que sellaría la mente de su hijo, lo suficiente para apagar su magia pura hasta que fuese lo suficientemente maduro y pudiera controlarse. Dawid había heredado de Erik esa terquedad y orgullo, haciéndolo un infante impulsivo que no gustaba de obedecer órdenes. Con tal carácter, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguna desgracia sucediera, algo que no podía permitirse.

—¿Charles?

—Jan… lo siento, ¿estabas hablándome?

—Um, ¿qué sucede? Luces agobiado.

—Me siento inútil sentado todo el tiempo en esta silla.

—Es parte de tu curación, de lo contrario tu espalda no sanará y dejarás de caminar para siempre, señor mago de ojos tristes.

—Lo siento, todos trabajan y yo…

—Tú cuidas de ese pequeñín travieso. ¿Dónde anda?

—Aprendiendo el nombre de las flores con su madre.

—Los alcanzaré, por fin tengo la miel que le prometí a Dawid.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor antes de eso?

—¡Claro!

—He olvidado algunos hechizos y me gustaría recodarlos, son del Grimorium Negro.

—Está bien, si me prometes sonreír más.

Charles alcanzó una mano de la sílfide que besó por su dorso. —Gracias por estar con nosotros.

—¡Me encanta! Traeré tu libro, y algo de buena savia que te hace falta.

Janett voló hacia el interior del castillo, dejando al mago en su silla, con una frazada cubriendo sus piernas mientras observaba hacia los jardines. Todavía lloraba al recordar a Erik, saberlo desposado con una extranjera y aniquilando todo vestigio del mundo antiguo a su paso. La presencia de Lilandra lo ayudaba a salir adelante, con su paciencia para sus heridas como esos silencios en los que se perdía por los recuerdos ahora amargos, preguntándose en qué momento perdió el camino como a Erik. Su amiga trajo el libro, besando su mejilla al dejarle un cuenco con savia endulzada para su espalda, volando hacia los jardines llamando entre canturreos a Dawid. Charles sonrió, pero ese gesto le duró apenas nada, abriendo el Grimorium con un nudo en la garganta.

Todo sería tan diferente de estar Erik a su lado.

Lilandra dejó al pequeño en su cuna, durmiendo a pierna suelta luego de comer de volar con Janett quien se había convertido en su nodriza y protectora. Charles acercó su silla, recitando el hechizo con una mano en el Grimorium y otra en la cabeza de su hijo, al que vio quejarse en sueños con un puchero. Lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del joven mago, alejándose de la habitación de Dawid para ir a la suya, encerrándose ahí hasta recuperarse para cuando fue la hora de la cena. No podía rendirse, todo el Edén le necesitaba para sobrevivir alejados de una guerra cuyo aroma a sangre les alcanzaba a tal distancia. Sonriendo a su esposa, se prometió hacerlo así. El carácter de Dawid no cambiaría pese al hechizo, más los fenómenos extraños como incidentes -y accidentes- en el castillo cesaron por completo.

Su esposa había traído consigo una raíz de su árbol padre, que sembró en el Edén y creció igual que su progenitor en el continente. Con ello también aparecieron bosques y flora que hizo de la isla desierta un lugar habitable, lentamente un paraíso con los recursos suficientes al punto que muy raras veces necesitaron pisar Tierra Santa -su nuevo nombre- para obtener algo que no había en la isla. O cuando requerían de noticias que sus hadas no podían ver pues la tierra azotada por la guerra se estaba convirtiendo en una prisión para los monstruos. Donde una vez hubo bosques mágicos quedaban solamente tierras yermas que esperaban por una resurrección.

La hubo, cuando Iskandar trajo más fuerzas consigo, entre ellas a los temidos Kryptonianos, los Devastadores como a la Liga de Asesinos. El cielo fue cubierto por cientos de alas Thanagarianas y los mares limpiados por el despiadado Black Manta. Viéndose asediados sin una escapatoria, los humanos dieron la espalda a los elfos, hincando sus rodillas ante los Meta Humanos. Algunos lo hicieron a cambio de tener una corona en sus cabezas y ser llamados reyes. Erik se los concedió, recibiendo a los humanos entre sus filas. Fue así que los primeros Reinos Santos comenzaron a ser fundados, siempre bajo la batuta de Lord Magnus junto a su esposa, Lady Lana Magnus.

Para los monstruos, el asunto fue otro.

Iskandar aconsejó a Erik el deshacerse de todas las criaturas mágicas porque, a diferencia de los humanos cuya vida era corta con cuerpos débiles, los monstruos podían vivir tanto como ellos y no olvidarían nunca la magia antigua que se bautizó como El Legado. Thaal Sinestro fue el primero en encargarse de esa purga en Tierra Santa, apoyado por Star-Tsar y otros Injustos que encontraron en la cacería abierta de monstruos un deporte que hizo de su estancia en el continente un recuerdo memorable. Al ver cómo los elfos, monstruos y Elementales eran masacrados por mera diversión, destruyendo sus hogares, madrigueras y bosques, Jor-El se retiró de la guerra para desencanto de Luthor. Sin las fuerzas Kryptonianas de apoyo, hubo una fuga de seres ancestrales a los que tuvieron que perseguir.

—La ira de Lord Magnus no se detiene —le contaría Ororo cuando regresara de su incursión por Tierra Santa— Hay un fuerte rumor que dos casas reales élficas siguen vivas.

—¿Pudiste encontrarlos?

—No, lo siento, Maestre.

—Si llegan a saber de ellos, no duden en decirme.

Una tarde de fines de verano, llegó a los muros acantilados una mujer humana pidiendo asilo. Venía sola, escapando de las escaramuzas de los Injustos. No esperaba quedarse en el Edén, tenía algo más en mente. Sus ropas estaban desgastadas por una jornada agotadora para su cuerpo debilitado. Charles entendió el por qué ella huyó de esa manera, una vez que estuvo ante él, pudo sentir la magia en su vientre. Estaba embarazada de un elfo. Y no cualquier elfo. Esa esencia pertenecía a una casa real élfica que había visto una sola vez en su vida. La Casa Wayne.

—Mi nombre en Mahra, mi esposo es T’om’a de Wayne. Él me dijo que, si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda o asilo, usted me ayudaría.

—Dime que es lo que deseas.

—Él le salvó la vida —la humana sollozó— Se lo han llevado como esclavo al otro continente. Por favor, van a matarlo. Quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre, que T’om’a sepa al menos que su sangre continúa latente en mi vientre. Dele una oportunidad de vida, Maestre Xavier —Mahra sacó un trozo de cristal debajo de su manto que mostró a Charles— Me dejó esto para usted.

No se negó a su petición, usando un hechizo de protección para que ella encontrara a su esposo. Logan sería quien la escoltara a puerto seguro cerca de las costas de Namoria Atlantis, en el nuevo Reino Santo de Wakanda. Ya no supieron de ella. Los Santos y los Injustos terminaban sus sangrientos actos esclavizando, vendiendo o utilizando toda criatura antigua hasta matarla en sus juegos antes de retirarse en definitiva ahora que la balanza había dado la victoria segura a los Meta Humanos. Charles confió en que su hechizo cumpliera su cometido. Mahra le había dejado un trozo de kryptonita, una piedra mágica que tenía un efecto curioso en el pueblo con el que compartía su nombre. Lo guardaría celosamente, si T’om’a lo había ocultado y entregado a él, su rescatador debía tener buenas razones. Su intuición le dijo que estaría atado al destino de aquel niño mestizo.

Quizá se había retirado de la guerra, pero todavía era un mago, un Maestre de estirpe. Si Erik no había dado la orden de quitarle sus títulos, significaba que respetaba su posición. Era lo menos que le debía. Charles se preguntó si era remordimiento o era una manera de Erik para decirle que no le importaba más.

—Llega el otoño —suspiró Janett, en el jardín donde estaban— Me gustaría tanto el Baile de las Calabazas.

—No hay razón para no continuar con esa tradición.

—¿Hablas en serio, Charles?

—Dawid necesita clases de baile.

—Oh, uh, ¡yo lo haré! ¡Le diré a los demás que tendremos nuestro primer baile en el Edén!

A veces soñaba con el sonido de metales chocando, artefactos que construían palacios, objetos de metal que atrapaban monstruos. La Guerra Santa estaba por terminar, dejando un continente empapado de sangre y llantos. Salvo los reyes humanos, el resto de esa especie terminó siendo los humildes casi esclavos de los magos, aspirando a ser únicamente campesinos, pescadores o tejedores. La época de dominio de los Meta Humanos comenzaba lenta pero inexorablemente.

Por aquellos tiempos, hubo un extraño fenómeno en el mundo. Era casi el término del invierno cuando los cielos en lugar de despejarse quedaron varias semanas cubiertos por una neblina que ni los mejores hechizos de aire pudieron despejar. Cuando se retiraron, revelaron un cometa de larga cola en color plata cuya vista duró hasta pasado el cambio a primavera. Para Tierra Santa, fue el augurio que antecedió a la coronación de Erik Magnus como el Gran Maestre del Templo, ya renovado. En el Edén, no fue así. Con el saber de las creencias del mundo antiguo, aquello fue signo del tiempo de los pescadores. Si algún niño había nacido durante ese tiempo, no solo era la promesa del renacimiento del Legado, también involucraba de forma indirecta la caída del recién erigido Templo con sus Santos y el Gran Maestre como amo y señor de Tierra Santa.

Charles estaba consciente que los grandes magos del Templo, entre ellos Erik, también estarían al tanto de semejante presagio. Eso iba a renovar la ira del Gran Maestre para exterminar todo ser del mundo antiguo, no más misericordia. Usando lo que restaba de su fortuna familiar, Charles mandó construir barcos que ayudaran a los prófugos a buscar un lugar donde vivir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía una ventaja y fue que nadie de Tierra Santa osaba poner un pie en su Edén, porque tenía su magia protegiendo la isla como a sus estudiantes cual atentos soldados dispuestos a rechazar cualquier invasión o espías que tratasen de indagar en sus vidas. Hank le dijo que el nombre del Edén se respetaba en el continente, algo que comprobó al comenzar a usar salvoconductos para los prófugos como lo hiciera con la esposa humana del príncipe elfo.

No todos pudieron escapar para tristeza del Maestre Xavier. La promesa que debiera a Howald de Stark sería pagada de una forma accidentada. El segundo príncipe elfo apareció una noche de lluvia de monzón, en las escaleras que serpenteaban por los acantilados del Edén únicamente para entregarle un pequeño bulto que lloró en sus brazos. Su hijo. Venía acompañado de una humana sollozando al despedirse de su primogénito.

—Una vida por otra —le recordó su juramento— Dale vida ahora a mi hijo.

—Alteza…

—Ya saben de nosotros, ocultarnos solamente lo hace peor. Si para cuando vuelva el equinoccio de primavera ninguno de los dos viene a reclamar a mi Anthony… se convertirá en tu hijo.

—Yo… —Charles hizo una reverencia— Así lo haré, lo criaré como si fuera mi sangre.

—¡Adiós, hijo mío!

La angustiada mujer se despidió así de su hijo, corriendo de vuelta a su barca. Howald sacó de su cota de malla un trozo maltratado de papel que contenía un dibujo que Charles jamás había visto.

—Anthony nació en el tiempo de los pescadores. Es un Niño del Cometa, igual que el hijo de T’om’a.

Ambos príncipes habían estado ocultos en Latveria, haciéndose pasar por humanos en una villa cerca de la costa sur del reino. Una emboscada de Skrulls los había delatado ante guardias del rey, obligándolos a tomar caminos separados. T’om’a se había sacrificado para que Mahra no fuese capturada, dejándola a Howald al dejarse atrapar por los Devastadores que vendían a los elfos a los amos en la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. La cacería que se lanzó tras ellos le hizo perder a la esposa de su primo cuando se internaron en lo que restaba del Bosque de las Dríadas a donde entraron buscando borrar su rastro. Howald y su esposa permanecieron ahí todo el embarazo y nacimiento de Anthony. Fue la añoranza de saber de la familia el error que delató la ubicación del príncipe dentro del bosque, cuando una Ondina partió en busca de T’om’a a quien encontró en el desértico continente. Su mensajera volvió trayendo la buena nueva del nacimiento de otro Wayne, ignorando que había sido espiada por magos.

Dos niños nacidos en el tiempo de los pescadores, bajo el cometa de cola de plata.

Erik podría haber sospechado de uno, pero no del otro. Charles hizo todo lo posible por borrar las huellas del paso de Howald al Edén, quedándose con Anthony quien se convirtió en el hermano menor de Dawid. Como hijo mestizo, su relación con la magia sería nula, un defecto que fue más bien una bendición cuando los últimos Thanagarianos exploraron los cielos rastreando magia élfica. Trompetas sonaron en Tierra Santa por todos los reinos anunciando la derrota del Legado, alabando a la Ley como regente del nuevo mundo. Junto a los festejos que hicieron los Meta Humanos, se unió una noticia nada agradable para Charles: la esposa de Erik estaba esperando a su primer hijo.

—No deberías cargar con estos lamentos, Lilandra.

—Estoy contigo no porque siempre haya luz en ti, Charles. Mi cariño no tiembla ante las adversidades.

La reina de las Dríadas borraría una vez más sus lágrimas sin nunca reclamarle esas noches que dedicaba a la traición y olvido de Erik. Su interés por su antiguo hogar se borró con el paso del tiempo, viviendo solamente para el Edén, educando a Dawid y Anthony como hijos suyos. El nacimiento de Pietro Magnus, el primogénito del Gran Maestre, marcaría el fin de la Guerra Santa y también el momento en que Charles por fin pudo abandonar esa silla en la que había estado confinado por tanto tiempo. Quedaría en su espalda la marca de aquel tronco pesado que había caído sobre él, que de vez en cuando le dolería, manteniéndolo postrado por unos días en cama. Pero sería todo. Su pequeña escuela de magia también comenzó una vez terminada la guerra, y a diferencia de Tierra Santa, él no rechazaría a ningún estudiante sin importar su origen o raza.

Ni tampoco dejaría de temer a su primogénito.

Dawid era un niño tranquilo mientras algo no le alterara demasiado, cuando algo salía de su control, parecía convertirse en alguien más. El cariño que le rodeaba lo devolvía a sus cabales, pero Charles veía en esos arrebatos un peligro inminente que le hacía angustiarse. Sellar su magia no impediría que continuara siendo un Niño Profecía, esas palabras pronunciadas por el Rey Agamemno, repetidas al Maestre Xavier por boca de Jean de Grey en una sesión de adivinación. El mismo rey del cual descendían el pequeño Anthony y el pequeño Bruce. Charles se lo había dicho a Erik alguna vez bajo la sombra de ese roble que ya no existía más. Los magos jugaban a moldear la fuerza de la que brotaba la magia, que los elfos llamaban la Fuente, sin embargo, no eran sus amos. La Fuente tenía voluntad propia y cualquier intento de dominarla siempre terminaría en malos augurios.

Un Niño Profecía.

Dos Niños del Cometa.

Los Meta Humanos iban a ser castigados por derramar tanta sangre inocente y no habría nada que lo impidiera. La voluntad de la Fuente no eran los deseos de los seres que habitaban en el mundo. La existencia de Dawid, de Bruce y de Anthony iba a terminar con la muerte de alguno de ellos, o los tres. Charles dedicaría todos sus esfuerzos por tratar de amoldar tal fuerza a un destino menos trágico, debía cumplir su promesa dada a los príncipes elfos. Su vida por la de sus hijos.

En ese esfuerzo continuo durante años, el mago nunca se daría cuenta de que abría una puerta más. Sus anotaciones en un nuevo Grimorium, no verían la luz hasta que el libro no llegara a las manos correctas.


	14. Intermedio

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

*****INTERMEDIO*****

**Un Vándalo**.

En el principio…

Cuando el mundo fue creado, luego de las flores, los árboles, los ríos, los mares… aparecieron los elfos. Ellos fueron los primeros en nacer y en sus ojos se quedaron las estrellas que les recibieron. Luego de los elfos, siguieron el resto de las criaturas mágicas.

Los últimos seres en aparecer fueron los humanos.

Se dice que por ello fueron débiles, frágiles, con una vida muy corta a diferencia del resto de los seres o los elfos que gozaban de inmortalidad. Todos llamaron a los humanos como “los hermanitos” por ser tan diminutos en poder y vida que debían ser cuidados.

Poco a poco los humanos fueron esparciéndose por todo aquel enorme territorio, un solo continente que apenas iba tomando su forma conforme el resto de las criaturas mágicas lo transformaban, ya fuese el fuego de los dragones, los puños de los trols, los árboles de los elfos… los humanos se agruparon en tribus moviéndose por ese continente.

De una de esas tribus, la Tribu de la Sangre, había un humano que no gustaba mucho de lo que veía, como los trataban. Pero no era muy fuerte ni listo. Solo era un excelente cazador para su tribu que competía con otra, la Tribu del Oso. En una de esas competencias por carne para el invierno, es que aquel humano inconforme fue alcanzado por una enorme explosión que cambiaría al mundo para siempre.

Murió cuando un trozo de cristal verde se clavó en su corazón.

Resucitó cuando al caer por el fuerte terremoto, su cuerpo tocó una piedra negra en lo profundo de una cueva.

Cuando despertó, junto a esa piedra que pareció hablar en su mente. Se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo, como tampoco el mundo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cayera en ese agujero. Los humanos ya no estaban en tribus, se habían asentado cerca de los bosques donde los elfos cuidaban de ellos como si fuesen mascotas.

Enfurecido, quiso llevarse a sus hermanos quienes no le reconocieron porque eran los hijos de los hijos de aquellos niños que nacieran en su tribu. Al ser tan fuerte ahora, con magia superior a la de los elfos, se convirtió en un peligro para estos. Lo cazaron, lo atraparon. Fue un rey elfo en particular, muy joven casi un niño pero que tenía un enorme poder, de los primeros nacidos entre su pueblo.

Agamemno.

Serviría al pueblo elfo del rey hasta que “purificara” su mente, pero aquel humano no lo hizo. Rencoroso por haber sido hecho esclavo, reservó sus nuevos poderes para mostrárselos a sus pares, aquellos humanos también inconformes con ser solo las frágiles mascotas de los inmortales primeros hijos del mundo. Los reunió a todos, siempre de noche donde los búhos habitaban.

Les enseñó la piedra que le hablaba.

Sobre el poder de la oscuridad.

Pero no pudo concretar sus planes contra el rey Agamemno, pues resultó que otro hombre, de la Tribu del Oso, también había recibido los dones cuando la explosión. Ambos pelearon, uno del lado de la noche y otro del día. Fue una victoria que supo a empate, porque su enemigo terminó muerto, y él también. Solo que sus búhos lo llevaron donde la piedra donde quedó dormido una vez más.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Agamemno ahora ya era viejo, estaciones habían pasado cientos de veces. Sus búhos se mantuvieron todo ese tiempo reuniéndose, aprendiendo como les enseñó de las debilidades de cada ser que habitaba el mundo, especialmente a esos humanos que los elfos eligieron como aprendices de magos. Le susurraron al oído las cosas que necesitaban para rebelarse contra sus amos.

La sangre del rey elfo ya dominaba el continente, y aquel hombre se juró borrarla para siempre de todo recuerdo y toda historia por haberlo hecho esclavo. Reunió a su Corte de Búhos, los envió con la ponzoña para hacer la guerra mientras él se transformaba en su enemigo, un siervo elfo que entró al palacio de Agamemno para verter en su copa un veneno fatal.

No era para matarlo, eso era demasiada compasión.

Lo volvió loco.

Escucharía de boca del rey lo que la piedra le había susurrado, la existencia del poder mayor a la magia élfica que gobernaba el continente. La fuerza capaz de aniquilarlo a él. Sus búhos le advirtieron de algo más, de los signos que anunciaban el regreso de su némesis, ese humano de la Tribu del Oso cuyos descendientes directos se convirtieron en la Casa de Xavier.

Murió de nuevo, cuando aquel Meta Humano ya consumido por las ponzoñas arrebató la vida a Agamemno. Su cuerpo fue preservado una vez más, dejándolo en la cueva en el sur que el mar luego inundó. La piedra fue llevada al otro continente, alimentada por los pensamientos impuros de los humanos y la ambición de un Meta Humano a quien fue obsequiada. Eso lo hizo despertar más poderoso, y más pronto.

Dos Niños del Cometa.

Las dos partes del espíritu de su mayor rival.

Pero ya tenía a su Niño Profecía.

Él los mataría, y cuando aquel niño extinguiera todo, la oscuridad aparecería para gobernar por siempre. Para que él gobernara por siempre con su Corte de Búhos que había borrado sigilosamente todo rastro en la historia sobre él.

Nadie lo esperaba.

Y la victoria sería suya.


	15. Sueño de libertad

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Sueño de libertad.**

_“La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio.”_

Cicerón.

—Lo que dices son mentiras.

—Has bajado tu espada, sabes que es verdad porque reconoces como Inquisidor que no miento.

Steven gruñó, apretando el mango de su espada que guardó de mala gana en su funda que cargaba su corcel. La Viuda Negra le observó ahí, de pie con su piel desnuda blanca, sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos verdes que no se apartaban de su rostro.

—Sueñas con eso, ¿no es así? La verdad no puede borrarse porque es superior a la magia.

—¡Silencio!

—No puedo decirte quién fue tu madre, pero el débil aroma que tienes me sirve para guiarte hasta donde vivió.

—Ninguna criatura es capaz de semejante cosa.

—Los Comunes no pueden, los Meta Humanos no tienen esa capacidad. Pero los hijos del mundo antiguo si lo sabemos, porque escuchamos a la tierra.

—Te perdonaré la vida si te marchas de este continente.

—Huí de la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas para venir a mi hogar, aquí.

—Este ya no es hogar de los monstruos.

—No es el hogar de nadie.

Con un bufido, el Inquisidor se giró hacia ella, arrojándole su capa para que cubriera su desnudez.

—Dices mentiras con tal de distraerme.

—Entonces dime que no has soñado nada, que mis palabras no tocan algo en tu espíritu que siempre te ha inquietado.

El rubio acarició las crines de su caballo, cerrando sus ojos al tomar aire un par de veces. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella Viuda Negra supiera de sus pesadillas? ¿De esa mujer de dulces ojos con cabellos rubios trenzados en un lado que gritaba su nombre? Los Inquisidores eran hechos con magia pura, no eran ni humanos ni Meta Humanos aunque se les parecieran. No había forma que tuvieran una mujer por madre, ni un hombre por padre. Esas cosas no sucedían, más ahí estaban esas pesadillas en sus sueños en el hielo cuando regresaba de sus misiones. Y aquel monstruo lo sabía como si toda la vida hubiera estado en su cabeza, en su corazón.

—Llévame a dónde te diga la tierra que yo nací. Si resulta cierto, te perdonaré la vida. Si acaso me engañas, habrás preferido quedarte en aquel continente.

—Puedo hacerlo porque hablo con la verdad.

Había una leyenda, sobre niños de diferentes razas que habían sido objeto de experimentos. Se contaba que los magos lo habían intentado primero con las crías de los monstruos, pero que no había funcionado del todo. Luego intentaron con humanos, de ahí surgieron los Renacidos. Para Steven siempre fueron cuentos de nodrizas para sus infantes. En Tierra Santa estaba prohibida la necromancia o toda magia que tuviera que ver con devolver la vida a lo que se había marchado. Todo tenía un tiempo y lugar, incluyendo a los Inquisidores quienes bien podían morir protegiendo al mundo. Intentar torcer eso era ir contra La Ley y el equilibrio que tanta sangre había costado.

—Mi nombre es Natty.

—¿Así es como quieres que te llame?

—Sí.

Steven estaba consciente que tenía un tiempo límite para volver con la cabeza de la Viuda Negra como trofeo para el Gran Maestre. Las palabras del monstruo lo habían cambiado todo. Sí, tocaban una fibra en su interior que lo empujaba con la fuerza de una tormenta a moverse en esa dirección. Necesitaba quitarse de una vez por todas esas pesadillas, descubrir si era más bien producto de algún recuerdo que no podía dejar ir o incluso una maldición de tantas criaturas que habían probado su espada. De no enviar un mensaje a la Reina María de Hill, alertaría a todos. Por eso hicieron una parada en una posada del camino donde envió un aviso de que iba tras el monstruo todavía, buscando tiempo. Llamar la atención de la maga consejera de la reina no era prudente, Lady Deathstroke no era paciente y sí desconfiada.

—Toma esta ropa, no puedes andar desnuda por los caminos.

—¿Te preocupa que alguien desee tocar mi cuerpo? —bromeó Natty.

—No.

—Sí.

—Vístete.

La Viuda Negra le aconsejó no tomar las sendas habituales, prefiriendo los antiguos caminos entre valles y bosques que una criatura como ella sabía reconocer. Apenas si hablaban, el Inquisidor siempre con una mano en el mango de su espada, observando de reojo los movimientos relajados de la pelirroja que canturreaba para sí, meciendo las faldas de su vestido imitando los bailes de los Comunes.

—Me gusta la música, lástima que los Inquisidores no lleven consigo una cítara.

—No somos cantantes.

—Son asesinos —Natty le miró— Los que limpian los errores de los Meta Humanos.

—Recuerda que puedo cambiar de opinión.

—Eres paciente en verdad, Steven, otro de los tuyos ya me llevaría de trofeo.

—Precipitarse no es bueno.

—También eres prudente… ¿qué es eso?

Natty señaló hacia el frente, donde caía una pequeña cascada. Un joven mozo lavaba su rostro, llevando en su espalda una cítara. Por sus ropas rojas y negras, se dieron cuenta que era un bardo. Uno demasiado curioso pues cuando se irguió al escuchar el relincho del caballo, mostró su cabeza y manos. No poseía cabello alguno, desaparecido por lo que parecía ser un fuego que había quemado su piel. Sin embargo, el bardo al verlos, sonrió pasado el susto, saltando de la roca donde estaba para correr hacia ellos, quitándose su sombrero con pluma que ondeó al hacer una reverencia exagerada.

—Hermosa dama que acompaña al poderoso Inquisidor Águila, ¡qué dichoso día para encuentros inesperados en lugares tan poco frecuentados!

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó sonriente la pelirroja.

—Yo tengo un nombre, y mi nombre es de hombre —declamó el bardo, irguiéndose para colocarse su sombrero— Mi madre quiso llamarme Wade, de los Winston, pero luego peleó con mi padre y dijo que era de los Wilson. Entonces soy algo así como Wade de Winston y Wilson, algo que es muy cansado de decir todo el tiempo, prefiriendo el corto Wade. Soy Wade el bardo.

—¿Cómo me reconociste? —preguntó Steven con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Señor! Soy su más grande admirador, por usted es que me dediqué a recorrer este continente cantado sus glorias a todos aquellos que tuvieran monedas para darme. He llenado bastante bien mi estómago con eso, con mis propias aventuras. De cierta manera, somos iguales.

—Tenemos que seguir —ordenó el rubio, jalando a Natty de su brazo para dejar atrás al bardo.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero puedo estar con ustedes! ¿Qué mejor forma de componer mejores canciones que viviendo de primera mano las aventuras del Inquisidor Steven, el Águila?

—No.

—¡Sí somos casi amigos!

—No.

El bardo tomó su cítara, tocando detrás de ellos y el caballo.

_Aunque huyas tú siempre sabrás_

_Tú y yo somos uno mismo._

_¡Oh, oh!_

—Esa es una pésima canción —gruñó Steven, algo enfadado de que estuviera siguiéndolos.

—¡Puedo cantar otra! ¡Sé muchas, mi señor!

_No tengas miedo de enamorarte,_   
_no huyas no huyas de mí._   
_Dolor de amor quiero contagiarte,_   
_no huyas no huyas de mí._   
_Solos, solos tú y yo,_   
_No huyas no huyas de mí._   
_Uohuohuohuoh,_   
_No huyas no huyas de mí._

—Me gustan sus canciones —rió la Viuda Negra, tomando sus faldas para danzar alrededor del rubio— ¡Canta más, Wade el bardo!

—Jamás he dejado a una dama sin complacer.

_Era mitad del verano en un rincón junto al agua_   
_y yo soñaba en la roca con el hombre ideal_

_Tenía tantos Inquisidores, loquitos todos por mí_   
_guerreros esculturales para poder elegir_

_Pero el flechazo tardó en llegar,_   
_un chico tímido algo especial_   
_ojos azules me enamorarán_

Steven rodó sus ojos, gruñendo para sí y tirando con fuerza de las riendas de su caballo que relinchó como si se quejara de que no lo dejara disfrutar de aquel bardo de rostro quemado cantando locuras con una pelirroja bailando animada mientras cruzaban el bosque.

—¿Quién te enseñó a cantar, Wade?

—Hermosa dama, la necesidad.

—Me llamo Natty.

—Qué lindo nombre para una mujer tan bella.

—Soy un monstruo, una Viuda Negra.

Wade se detuvo, parpadeando unos momentos y se echó a reír, continuando con sus canciones que no tenían mucho sentido.

_Sí, era bella_   
_Sí, era muy bella_   
_Como una rosa_   
_Como una estrella_   
_Como una hoja nacida en el aire de la primavera_

—Parece que no tienes mucho sentido común, bardo —comentó Steven al ver que Wade no se había alterado ante la verdadera naturaleza de Natty.

—Inquisidor, señor, hay monstruos más horribles que no son necesariamente deformes. Como el hombre que me dejó la piel como escroto.

—Cuida tu lenguaje.

—Señor.

—Tienes razón, Wade —la pelirroja miró a Steven y al bardo— Hay monstruos más terribles que se esconden detrás de rostros gentiles.

—Oh, mi señora, no entristezca. La vida, inmortal o mortal, es demasiado preciosa para echarla a perder con recuerdos agrios.

_Ella durmió al calor de las masas_   
_Y yo desperté queriendo soñarla_   
_Algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle_   
_Que nunca sorteé las trampas del amor_

_De aquel amor de música ligera_   
_Nada nos libra, nada más queda_

_No le enviaré cenizas de rosas_   
_Ni pienso evitar un roce secreto_

_De aquel amor de música ligera_   
_Nada nos libra, nada más queda_

La noche los alcanzó en la frontera del Reino Santo de Azul, que era en realidad un reino pequeño en comparación a otros vecinos suyos. Evadieron los puestos de revisión, usando las colinas escarpadas y luego ríos bravos para moverse hacia el Reino Santo de Namoria Atlantis donde acamparon siempre entre rocas para no ser vistos por los celosos guardias. Wade cantaba, Natty bailaba y Steven solamente negaba con un gruñido o rodando los ojos en resignación, pensativo ante lo que fuese a encontrar. Había una pregunta cada vez más ruidosa en su mente. Si no era un Inquisidor nacido de magia pura, ¿los demás también eran producto de un experimento oculto? ¿Qué eran entonces todos ellos? ¿El Templo estaba mintiéndoles a todos? Eso no podía ser, ellos eran los representantes de La Ley, quienes habían traído la paz y el orden a Tierra Santa.

—El Bosque de las Dríadas —musitó la Viuda Negra cuando tocaron la frontera de ese bosque que cruzaron para cortar camino hacia el Reino Santo de Timely.

—Dicen que ya no queda ninguna —Wade levantó su rostro alrededor. Esos hermosos árboles cobrizos con una luz tenue siempre iluminándolos, aunque fuese de noche— Otros dicen que están en el corazón de este bosque, el último bosque mágico.

—Qué triste que las cosas mágicas desaparezcan por la envidia de alguien más.

—Los dragones tuvieron la culpa —refutó Steven casi al instante, sin pensarlo.

Natty le miró fijamente, sin expresión alguna. El Inquisidor esperó una queja que no escuchó nunca, siempre bordeando el Bosque de las Dríadas como camino seguro hacia su destino final que la Viuda Negra iba guiando: el Reino Santo de Leigh, que estaba bajo el yugo del Rey Helmut de Zemo. Su maga consejera era Lady Viper, una mujer que tenía aterrorizados a sus habitantes. El rastro que la pelirroja tenía de Steven los llevó hasta su frontera, quedándose a dormir en descampado en lo alto de unas rocas de un valle muy seco que le recordó a las Tierras de Arenas Infinitas. Mientras el rubio encendía la fogata para pasar la noche, Wade tomó su cítara una vez más, esta vez cantando una historia sobre aquellas tierras.

_Y así fue que la tierra murió_

_Con un grito ensordecedor_

_La tierra murió_

_Y el mar se tiñó de rojo_

_Los hombres ganaron_

_Y los elfos cayeron_

_Cuando la tierra murió_

—Los elfos hicieron esclavos a los hombres —aún debatió Steven, cada vez menos convencido.

—¿Eso fue lo que te enseñaron en El Templo? —Natty estaba sentada junto a él— Yo nací cuando la guerra terminó, era pequeña cuando me arrancaron del nido de mi madre y me vendieron a la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas —abriendo unos botones de su vestido para escándalo del rubio y sorpresa de Wade, se giró para mostrarles detrás de su hombro derecho un tatuaje— Me marcaron cual bestia salvaje, le pertenecí al Emir Félix de Fausto antes de que fuera muerto por una emboscada. Toda mi vida me criaron ahí, en un cuarto rojo donde tenía que bailar y cantar para magos que luego abusaban de mi cuerpo.

Steven sintió un nudo en la garganta. —Yo…

—¿Lo merecía solamente por ser un monstruo? ¿Wade mereció ser quemado por un mago solo porque defendió a su esposa de no ser mancillada por aquel?

El bardo ya les había contado esa historia. Se había desposado demasiado joven con la hija de un campesino. Vanessa. Los matrimonios tan niños eran usuales porque no vivían mucho allá en el norte del Reino Santo de Genosha. Un mago vio a su esposa recogiendo trigo, la deseó, pero Wade se opuso. Terminó siendo lanzado a las llamas después de ver a Vanessa siendo devorada por los perros que el mago azuzó igual que el fuego que consumió todo su cuerpo y casi le mató de no ser porque la base donde habían puesto a Wade se venció por el peso, cayendo a un río que se lo llevó hasta el mar que lo arrastró a su vez hasta el Reino Santo de Costera donde comenzó su vida cantando coplas y cuentos por monedas.

—No es necesario vivir de los remordimientos —ofreció Wade luego de un silencio incómodo— Fui feliz, y hago lo que ella siempre gustó de mí: cantar y hacer reír a los demás. Yo admiro al Inquisidor Steven porque es de todos, el que siempre ha sido más justo, más templado. Podría confiar mi vida a él.

Steven miró a Natty, quien solo desvió su mirada, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos para recostar su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos fijos en el fuego de la fogata.

—Quisiera una canción —pidió el rubio, haciendo feliz al bardo.

—¡Enseguida!

_Voy buscando un lugar perdido en el mar_   
_Donde pueda olvidar del mundo la maldad_   
_La soledad quiero buscar_   
_Para poder vivir en paz_   
_Es más fácil encontrar rosas en el mar_

_La la la la larara rosas en el mar_   
_La la la la larara rosas en el mar_

—No defenderé las acciones impías, pero no todos los magos son malos —dijo el rubio a la joven.

—Están los magos del Edén —Wade levantó un dedo— Protegen a todos por igual, como lo hicieran un día elfos, dicen los cuentos. El Maestre Charles Xavier se desposó con la reina de las Dríadas, y tuvo dos hijos con ella.

—Pero se mantienen encerrados en su isla, no están aquí.

—Dudo que, si protegen lo que queda del mundo antiguo, lo expongan a la avaricia que aquí gobierna, Steven —Natty le miró al fin, suspirando. Colocó una mano sobre la gruesa del Inquisidor— Sé que para ti ellos son justos, que todo es mejor que antes. Solo te pido que no te ciegues ante la perfección. No existe.

—Oigan, pero si están viéndome —bromeó el bardo.

Tanto Steven como Natty se carcajearon, con sus manos entrelazadas a la broma de Wade. Durmieron haciendo guardia hasta el amanecer, cuando partieron hacia la costa oeste del reino donde encontraron un pueblo fantasma que mostraba los indicios de una gloria pasada. Todas las casas con sus techos estaban cayéndose, siendo envueltas por enredaderas que igualmente estaban secándose. Los tres reinos que bordeaban la península sur eran tierras yermas por una batalla donde un ejército de elfos del Bosque Susurrante murió cuando la magia de un Meta Humano los exterminó de golpe, como jamás se volvió a ver ni en esa guerra ni después. Eran de los tres reinos más pobres de toda Tierra Santa.

—El rastro termina aquí —indicó Natty, deteniéndose en un páramo que por la valla y las piedras pulidas que aún estaban de pie, mostraban los indicios de lo que fuera un cementerio.

El Inquisidor caminó entre los montículos que todavía se veían, buscando algo que de pronto fue como si en su mente se lo hubieran puesto. No tenía forma, era más como un llamado. Al fin se detuvo frente a una lápida semi destruida cuya piedra estaba ladeándose ya. Wade se inclinó para sacudir el polvo que cubría los signos escritos de forma burda.

_—“… yace… Sarah de Brook_ …” algo, no se entiende ya, seguro es un “ _Aquí yace Sarah de B., esposa, madre que será recordada en nuestros corazones_ ” es lo usual que se escribe en las lápidas.

—¿Steven? —la pelirroja miraba a aquel.

—Ella, ella fue mi madre. Sarah.

Cuando el rubio se inclinó para acariciar la lápida, las pesadillas se convirtieron en un recuerdo. De él corriendo por esos campos marchitos con unas hojas secas que había pegado con savia de árbol para formar unas alas. Quería ser un águila. Sarah le observaba sentada en el suelo, con su larga trenza rubia sobre su hombro izquierdo, sonriendo feliz pese a su rostro demacrado. Una docena de guardias aparecieron por el horizonte. Sarah gritó su nombre, llamándole con temor. Steven corrió de vuelta, pero uno de los jinetes lo alcanzó, levantándolo por sus pantaloncillos, tirando sus alas que patas de caballo deshicieron. Ella suplicó, corriendo hacia su hijo. La primera lanza atravesó limpiamente su vientre. Él gritó, mientras se lo llevaban lejos de su casa de un techo, pobre como el resto de la villa. Sarah siguió llamándolo a gritos hasta que otra lanza atravesó su garganta.

—¡Steven!

El Inquisidor empujó a la Viuda Negra, corriendo hacia las casuchas abandonadas con un sudor frío en su frente, la respiración entrecortada y su vista nublada. Fue como ver cosas que había olvidado. La mujer de azul que sonreía antes de transformarse en su madre, tomándole en brazos para recostarlo dentro de un ataúd de cristal lleno de un líquido tibio, espeso. Una mano limpió sus lágrimas, fingiendo la voz de Sarah para calmarlo, dejándolo ahí, un niño pequeño desnudo mirando hacia una estrella que lo cegó, todo se sintió como si se quemara. Luego nada. Fue su muerte y resurrección. Aprendiendo a pelear, usar la espada, sobre la magia, los monstruos. Cómo La Ley traía paz, justa, correcta para todos y no solamente para unos cuantos como era cuando reinaba El Legado de los elfos.

Steven se detuvo dentro de unos paredones, cayendo de rodillas con un ligero sollozo. La cabeza el dolía, llevándose sus manos a sus sienes y meciéndose apenas. Natty le alcanzó, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Todo está bien.

—Me mintieron, toda mi vida la entregué a ellos, ¿para qué?

—Steven, no eres como los Meta Humanos.

—¿Qué soy? —el rubio levantó su rostro como sus manos que observó— No soy un humano, un mago o una criatura mágica. Soy… una abominación.

—Siempre serás humano en tu corazón —la Viuda Negra tomó su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas— Yo me di cuenta apenas nos vimos. La maldad no manchó tu espíritu.

Natty le abrazó, consolándole. Se aferró a ella como un niño pequeño, dejando que los labios tersos de la pelirroja besaran su frente, sus mejillas y luego sus labios. El rubio le correspondió, ansioso, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, tocando esa piel suave, sus senos que reaccionaron a sus caricias. Ambos cayeron al suelo, jadeando y tirando de sus ropas arrojadas a un lado, entre el polvo y la hierba seca.

—Señor Inquisidor, ¿está usted…? —Wade se acercó, preocupado, quedándose muy quieto al verlos de lejos por entre huecos de una pared semi derrumbada— Oh… ooohhhhh… ¡OOHHHHH! Bueno… am, yo iré por allá a cuidar el caballo, ustedes sigan en sus asuntos.

El bardo silbó con una risa maliciosa, sentándose a un lado del caballo que relinchó.

—No me mires a mí, si quieres reclamar, ve con ellos a ver si te hacen caso, lo cual dudo porque están muy apasionados intercambiando más de un fluido corporal.

Wade iba tomar si cítara para cantar, pero el sonido de una rama seca lo alertó. Ya la tarde estaba cambiando a su tono oscuro por la noche, más todavía alcanzó a ver la figura que emergió por entre arbustos. Una criatura mágica, extraña que no conocía. Muy alto, de piel verde con una cabeza alargada y ojos rojizos sin iris o pupila. Al mirar al bardo, se transformó en un hombre como él, pero sin dejar esa piel lisa y verde ni sus ojos carmesíes. El caballo de Inquisidor relinchó apenas, sin retraerse ni atacar, señal de que no era una amenaza, al menos no para ellos dos. Wade tragó saliva, animándose a hablarle.

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No, ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?

—Vine por una promesa.

—Eso se está poniendo de moda, me parece. ¿Qué clase de promesa?

—Una vez un hombre me ayudó —respondió aquel ser con su voz suave y profunda— Y le prometí ayudar a su hijo. No lo encontré, pero ella me dijo que él volvería.

—¿Ella? —Wade miró a todos lados— Am, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Se puede pronunciar?

—Soy J’onn de J'onzz. Marciano.

—¡Jódeme!

—No me gusta el intercambio sexual con otras especies…

—¡No! ¡Ustedes ya no existen!

—Soy el último, quizá. Y es tiempo de cumplir promesas.


	16. Heridas abiertas

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

 _Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Heridas abiertas.**

_“Los remordimientos se adormencen en la prosperidad y se agudizan en los malos tiempos.”_

Jean Jacques Rousseau.

Logan estiró con pereza su mano para alcanzar la copa a un lado de su cama, derramando un poco de vino al estirar sus dedos sobre la orilla de cristal antes de atraparla y levantarla del suelo donde se encontraba para llevarla a sus labios. Apenas si bufó antes de beber, observando con atención la forma apresurada en que Charles buscaba su camisa que vestirse, sin importarle que todavía hubiera rastros de sudor en su cuerpo. Una sonrisa torva se asomó por los labios del Meta Humano al recorrer esas caderas donde estaban las marcas de sus manos, un breve vistazo porque el Maestre y señor del Edén alcanzó sus pantalones, cubriendo esas marcas antes de ponerse pie casi sin hacer ruido.

—Me pregunto hasta cuándo dejarás de hacer eso.

Charles no le respondió, solamente quedándose quieto con su chaleco en manos que se colocó más lento, pero con gestos bruscos que escondieron su ansiedad por terminar de vestirse. Logan pensaba que lo hacía por si acaso alguien tenía la estúpida idea de entrar a su recámara y los encontrara. Después se dijo que más bien era esa culpa que no terminaba de quitarse, pues el tonto que osara interrumpir la privacidad del poco paciente mago, se toparía con este completamente desnudo con rasguños y mordidas en su piel tendido perezosamente sobre su cama, bebiendo una gran copa de vino algo maltratada por el objeto recurrente que Logan casi siempre tuviera entre las manos, además de ese cuerpo que buscaba sus caricias de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué te preocupa ahora, Charles?

Este se quedó quieto, abotonando más despacio su chaquetón. —Nada.

—Claro y yo soy un calamar.

—Tal vez.

—Si no querías que Tony se marchara, no debiste enviarlo a semejante viaje.

—Él… —el Maestre Xavier negó con un suspiro— Debía hacerlo, pero no solo. Ese fue mi error.

—Puedo asegurarte que si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a ese pelmazo, ya te hubieras enterado. Además, Tony no es tan tonto. En quien deberías concentrar tus esfuerzos es en el malcriado de Dawid.

—No vengo a ti por lecciones sobre mi paternidad.

—No, vienes a mí porque te gusta cómo te hago gemir.

Charles se giró, completamente vestido arreglando sus cabellos en una coleta floja. Miró a Logan con algo de rabia, desviando luego su vista a una pared tapizada de medallones élficos. Trofeos de una guerra.

—A mis hijos les cuesta ya no tener a su madre.

—Si fuesen cachorros de teta, tus palabras serían verdad. Ambos ya comienzan a tener barba, permíteme manifestar mi incredulidad ante algo que ya tiene varias estaciones.

—Deberías ir a Genosha.

Logan escupió su vino, manchando las sábanas revueltas que no estaban tan limpias ya.

—¿Qué carajos…?

—No hemos recibido los emblemas de la nueva casa reinante.

—Creo que no has escuchado las últimas noticias, cariño. El Templo decidió que no tendrán una familia real con su culo en el trono de Genosha, le han dado el gobierno al crío del Gran Maestre.

—¿Pietro? No tiene edad para…

—Volvemos al mismo tema, enviaste Tony sabrán los muertos a dónde. Seguro que Lord Magnus tuvo las mismas ideas que tú para su muchacho gobernando Genosha. Estoy seguro que pronto todos los Reinos Santos pronto serán gobernados por magos.

—Eso no puede ser —replicó Charles acercándose al lado de la cama donde estaba Logan— No estamos hechos para regir, estamos hechos para aconsejar, servir, ayudar…

—Los tiempos cambian.

—No, los Meta Humanos se han vuelto más ambiciosos.

—Tú eres Meta Humano.

—Me corrijo, somos mucho más ambiciosos.

—¿Pensabas enviarme a Genosha a pedir unos estúpidos emblemas de legitimización para los anales del Edén solo con el fin de evadirme? —Logan estiró un brazo queriendo acariciar la discreta barba de Charles, pero este se alejó antes.

—Genosha es peligroso, no puedo enviar a alguien más.

—Voy a sentirme halagado por mi propio bien. Iré de todas maneras, si no envías a tus embajadores para que se acuerden de que existimos, se verá sospechoso. Como que no estás de acuerdo con El Templo.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿A quién enviaste tras Tony?

El Maestre iba a reclamar la pregunta, pero solo dejó caer sus hombros y tomando su capa arrojada sobre una silla.

—Solamente a Bartholomew.

—Un idiota persiguiendo a otro. Seguro funciona ese plan.

—¿Vas a continuar atacándome?

—Lilandra ya no está aquí para hacerlo.

Charles no quiso cerrar la puerta de aquella recámara tan bruscamente, murmurando un _lo siento_ casi enseguida que sabía Logan podría escuchar del otro lado de la puerta con esos sentidos felinos que se había puesto para mejorar sus habilidades. Era una disculpa cargada de muchas cosas que no hablaba de frente. No estaba orgulloso de su comportamiento, muy lejos estaba de ello. Logan era de los pocos con la audacia para hablarle con la verdad y sin tapujos. Lilandra se había marchado por su culpa, porque pese a sus mejores esfuerzos por ser un buen esposo con ella, nunca la hizo realmente feliz pues sus pensamientos eran dominados por un nombre con rostro que la reina de las Dríadas conocía muy bien. Por más que Charles trató de entregarse a sus brazos, a sus caricias y sus votos, siempre existió una sombra entre ellos que jamás se marchó.

_—Siempre te amaré, Charles. Pero no puedo hacerlo a tu lado._

Se había marchado con el pretexto de que debía mantener el Bosque de las Dríadas -que era ahora un tercio de extensión de su original- a salvo de cualquier invasión de Comunes o magos. De los últimos vestigios del mundo antiguo, esos árboles siempre iluminados por una luz cobriza le necesitaban para no morir olvidados, abandonados. Así le dijeron a Dawid y Anthony, ella siempre les escribía cariñosa como la excelente madre que fue para ellos, prometiendo volver sin hacerlo. Con el tiempo ambos muchachos empezaron a entender y resignarse, conformándose con las cartas que recibían de ella para saber que estaba bien, que ellos estaban bien.

Que terminara siendo amante de Logan fue más un acto fortuito que un plan. En una de esas peleas el siempre rebelde y necio mago le tomó por la nuca para estamparle un beso que correspondió con la misma furia. Un rasgo de sus siguientes encuentros, siempre bruscos, rabiosos. A Charles le sorprendió que Logan no dijera nada sobre el silencio que mantenía sobre ellos, amantes furtivos. Como le dijera Scott, al que apodaran Wolverine entendía el mundo de una forma diferente al resto y eso hacía que muchas veces no preguntara ni pidiera explicaciones. No que eso menguara el remordimiento que el Maestre Xavier cargara en su espíritu.

Como odiaba a Erik por ello.

Había dejado ir al menor de sus hijos por miedo a que mostrara los signos de su nacimiento, siendo un Niño del Cometa, Anthony jamás pudo realizar hechizo alguno. Pero en inteligencia no había alguien como él, haciendo perder la paciencia a sus tutores con sus preguntas tan inquisitivas. Siempre cuestionando todo, robándose libros que no eran de su edad porque los otros le aburrían. Tony buscó todo el tiempo tener algo de lo que Charles se orgulleciera pese a que no faltó día que le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba sin importar nada, sin necesidad de que hiciera algo en particular. Pero ese pequeño había nacido para cosas que ni siquiera el señor del Edén podía prever, y la tristeza de no tener a Lilandra a su lado empujó a Tony para ir en busca de respuestas que la isla ya no pudo darle.

—¿Padre, tienes un momento?

—Dawid, iba a descansar ya. Caminemos a mi recámara mientras te escucho.

Ahora quedaba su primogénito, otro más de sus víctimas. Dawid había resentido la ausencia de Lilandra que Janett cubrió con sus alegrías de sílfide, siendo la segunda madre de ambos chicos. Cuando Tony se fue del Edén, Dawid se sintió culpable porque ambos hermanos no se habían llevado bien. Ya era algo de la sangre, como se dijo Charles, y del destino. Uno le temía al otro. No que hubiera nacido rencor entre ellos porque eso jamás lo permitió. Una vez más, eran sus caminos predestinados los que estaban empujando sus pasos a dónde debían llegar. Mientras que Tony era capaz de escuchar, de aceptar errores y de probar sus límites, Dawid era más reacio, serio, incluso hostil bajo presión. A veces Charles veía el carácter de Erik en su hijo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—¿Has tenido noticias de Tony?

—No, hijo. Todavía no, pero sé que pronto escucharemos de él —sonrió Charles, notando el ceño fruncido de Dawid— ¿Qué pasa?

—Antes de irse… peleé con él. Lo siento.

—¿Cuál fue el motivo de su riña?

—¡Lo de siempre! —exclamó abruptamente el joven, luego tomando aire, tirando de sus cabellos un poco— ¿Por qué no puede estarse en paz? ¿Qué hay de malo en no ser un Meta Humano? Es decir, mírame. Soy un mago mediocre. Eso es peor que…

—No, hijo mío —el Maestre se detuvo, sujetando los brazos de Dawid— Les he dicho…

—¡Ya sé! Ya sé, tú no nos miras de esa manera. Siempre eres tan bueno y tolerante —gruñó este, deshaciéndose de su agarre— Pero vamos, padre, tampoco negarás que es una desgracia tener dos hijos que no sobresalen cuando eres el señor del Edén.

—Su vida apenas comienza, Dawid, sé paciente.

—¡Es que a veces eso ya no es suficiente! —rugió el muchacho y Charles juró que sus rasgos casi cambiaron al hacerlo, respingando al verlo así. Su hechizo no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo.

—¡Dawid! ¿Qué he dicho de gritar cuando todos ya se van a dormir?

—¡Jan!

Siempre mágica y oportuna, Janett apareció por un pasillo con una sonrisa brillante. Dawid enseguida volvió a ser ese joven mimado, tranquilo y casi tímido que era a su lado, corriendo a abrazarle.

—Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Ya, ya, pero no grites, cariño. Las paredes de este castillo retumban y soy vieja, me asusta.

—Tú eres eterna, jamás tendrás arrugas ni la muerte tocará a tu puerta.

—Mm, ¿por qué estabas gritándole a tu padre, uh?

—Estoy preocupado por mi hermanito, Jan-Jan, no nos despedimos en buenos términos y el remordimiento me carcome.

—¿Tú confías en Tony, Dawid?

—Sí… casi todo el tiempo.

—Supongo puedo trabajar con ello —suspiró la sílfide, acomodando sus cabellos que besó al flotar con sus alas agitándose suavemente— Entonces confía en que tu hermano sabrá cuidarse porque es un Xavier, como tú. Y la Casa Xavier siempre ha tenido héroes de leyenda.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa? —ella hizo una cara chusca de desconfianza, haciendo reír a Dawid, quien negó, más tranquilo y volviéndose a su padre.

—Lo siento, padre. Perdona mis modales. Ya no te molesto más, buenas noches.

—No hay nada que perdonar, hijo. Descansa y buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Jan-Jan.

—¡Dulces sueños, cielo!

Charles y Janett se quedaron en el pasillo mirando al joven marcharse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Al quedarse solos, la sílfide empujó con dos dedos al mago, haciendo un puchero.

—¡Charles!

—No hice nada, lo juro.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya lo sabes, cree que Lilandra se marchó porque se decepcionó de sus hijos, y que Tony se fue porque lo asustó demasiado.

—Quiero pensar que ya se lo aclaraste.

—Varias veces, pero mis palabras no alcanzan a su corazón.

—Tal vez… —Janett negó, suspirando y cruzándose de brazos— ¿Has visto a las estrellas, Charles?

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—¿Sigue siendo buena idea el viaje de Tony?

—Lilandra me aseguró que los dos guardianes no fallarían.

—Al menos Barthy estará con él. No hay nada mejor que dos buenas piernas para huir de los problemas.

—¿Crees que he hecho mal, Janett?

La sílfide le miró, luego sonriéndole al abrazarle haciendo círculos en su espalda. Como criatura mágica, tenía ese don de calmar mentes atormentadas.

—Ya no te tortures, Charles, ¿sí?

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Mejor pon tus energías en algo más, como el pedido de Latveria.

—Tengo a Hank buscando.

—¡Charles! Pensé que te encantaba leer libros viejos y apestosos.

—Percibo una declaración implícita y oculta en esas palabras —rió el mago— Lo último que quiero es dedicar mi tiempo a buscar mandamientos de la Casa Doom. Debieron ser más cuidadosos protegiendo sus anales.

—Creo que también es una manera de… empezar a incluirnos en las decisiones de los Reinos Santos.

—¿Crees que luego pedirán a mis estudiantes como magos consejeros reales?

—Es una posibilidad.

—No, jamás los utilizarán para eso —Charles casi gruñó, apretando sus puños— Yo no… en fin, haremos lo que siempre. Resolver dudas y aconsejar sin entrometernos.

—Te ves cansado, mi dulce amigo.

—¿Sabes? Durante esos tiempos viejos, yo escuchaba siempre música, aquí dentro de mi mente. Las vibraciones de todas las criaturas mágicas. Cuando la guerra… eso enmudeció —la mirada del Maestre se humedeció— Ahora todo es ruido, caos, incluso me es muy difícil percibir el bosque de las Dríadas. Como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores, Charles. No pierdas la fe, el Edén es el último bastión del mundo antiguo. Sin ti… estamos perdidos.

—No los dejaré solos. Es como abandonarme a mí mismo.

—Realmente te ves cansado, te dejo dormir. Buenas noches, Charles.

—Buenas noches, Janett. Gracias por seguir a mi lado.

Ella besó su mejilla, encogiéndose para desaparecer. El Meta Humano se quedó ahí sin moverse un poco, girándose para ir a su recámara a dormir. Sus sueños fueron intranquilos, imaginando que Anthony era capturado por Iskandar Luthor o que su isla era destrozada por los magos del Templo. Entre todas esas imágenes, una prevaleció. La tierra volviéndose negra con los cielos relampagueando alrededor de una figura en el cielo con ojos brillantes y rojos.

Dawid.

—¡No! —Charles despertó con un respingo, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Fuera llovía, y no era tiempo de lluvias. Detrás de las cortinas que ocultaban el balcón, notó una figura que le hizo erizar su piel— ¿D-Dawid?

—¡Charles! —Ororo entró de golpe, apenas si envolviéndose en una bata, distrayéndole— Baja al patio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay una Amazona.

La noticia despertó al Maestre Xavier, tropezando al buscar su propia bata. Se giró apenas para mirar al balcón donde no había nada. Con Ororo y Scott corriendo a su lado, bajaron al patio principal del castillo que estaba lleno de todos los Meta Humanos leales al Edén, listos para atacar a la intrusa. La lluvia cesó mientras llegaban al lugar, dejando apenas unos charcos en los suelos de piedra lisa. Eso extrañó a Charles, pero su atención se enfocó en la Amazona con espada y escudo listo para pelear contra todos ellos si la atacaban pues su postura no era ofensiva, más bien defensiva. Al ver al Maestre, hizo apenas una reverencia que calmó a unos cuantos. Fue Charles quien ordenó a todos que no atacaran.

—¿Cómo pasaste la defensa del Edén?

—Es muy buena, lo reconozco, casi como la de mi hogar —respondió la Amazona con voz firme— He venido en busca del Maestre y señor del Edén, Charles Xavier.

—Yo soy a quien buscas, ¿a qué has venido?

—Se acercan tiempos oscuros, Maestre Xavier. Yo, Diana de Themyscira he venido a alertarte de ello, debemos proteger a todas las criaturas mágicas que aún existan en Tierra Santa. Traerlas aquí lo antes posible.

—¿Nada más así? —gruñó Logan con un puño listo.

—Logan —Charles levantó una mano en son de paz hacia él, caminando hacia la guerrera— ¿Por qué la princesa de Themyscira e hija de la reina Hipólita ha venido a decirnos eso?

—Así lo requiere la misión, y el rango de la persona que me enviaron a buscar. No tenemos mucho tiempo, mi madre ha unido fuerzas con los Kryptonianos para distraer a Iskandar Luthor mientras los Thanagarianos hacen lo suyo.

—Perdona que no entienda la relación de tales eventos con lo que me acabas de anunciar, Alteza.

—Son los tiempos oscuros, no podemos perder otra criatura mágica, es vital. Los dos Niños del Cometa han salido a la luz, necesitarán de la magia ancestral para acabar con el Niño Profecía. Tales palabras no deben ser desconocidas en el Edén.

Diana no mentía, porque era un signo por demás estudiado en la isla y no solo por Charles, quien contuvo su aliento, apenas si mirando de refilo a su hijo no lejos de él. De pronto no tenía palabras para hablar, haciendo un esfuerzo por no correr hacia Dawid y protegerlo. Fue Hank quien tomó su lugar.

—Princesa, de existir las criaturas mágicas, no hay forma de sacarlas de Tierra Santa sin despertar a todos los Ministros del Templo. Las expondríamos a la muerte segura en lugar de salvarlas.

—Así sería, mi buen señor —la Amazona sonrió— De no tenerme a mí para ayudarlos.

—¿Una sola Amazona? —bufó Logan.

—¿Se ha sabido de alguna derrota de Themyscira? ¿Han escuchado un canto de dolor sobre mi tierra? ¿Podrían nombrar una tragedia sobre las Amazonas?

Todos se quedaron callados, Charles hizo una reverencia. —Hemos entendido tu mensaje. Perdona nuestro recibimiento, nadie rompe nuestra barrera de protección y cae en nuestro patio a medianoche.

—Y provoca una lluvia —comentó Ororo.

—La barrera y la intrusión sí, la lluvia no —Diana miró al cielo— Parece que el Niño Profecía también está despertando, y con él, la oscuridad.

—Hablemos adentro, donde estemos más cómodos. Se bienvenida al Edén, Diana de Themyscira.

Dawid corrió para alcanzar a su padre, tomando una de sus manos que entrelazó con fuerza, mirándole preocupado.

—Padre, Tony…

—Mandaré a buscarle, no te preocupes.

—¿Puedo ir yo?

—No —Charles casi gritó al decirlo, sonriendo a modo de disculpa— Estarás mejor aquí. Y mi corazón de padre te lo suplica.

—Tráelo de vuelta, por favor.

—Él volverá.

—¿Aún quieres que vaya a Genosha? —Logan apenas si le codeó discreto.

—Ahora más que nunca, tu olfato debe servir para ubicarlos y sacarlos sin que ellos lo noten.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido.

La reunión fue breve, prestando atención a las palabras de la princesa Amazona. Al parecer, estaban muy conscientes de los alcances que el Jerife de Tierra de Arenas Infinitas era capaz de mostrar cuando se trataba de mantener su hegemonía. Y que era un pilar importante para mantener al Templo en la posición tan privilegiada como ahora gozaba. Claro que había criaturas mágicas viviendo en Tierra Santa, que cuando eran vistas esos infames Ministros cazaban hasta matar, llevando sus cuerpos o cabezas como trofeos a Lord Magnus antes de volver a dormir en esos ataúdes de hielo. Cuando todos se retiraron, hubo una figura discreta que había prestado atención a todo lo dicho, escabulléndose por un pasadizo que ella había construido pacientemente y con encantamientos para no ser descubierta.

Usando la niebla helada como capa que la cubriera, Emma Frost salió del Edén rumbo al Templo.


	17. El falso herrero

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**El falso herrero**.

_“Como en las deudas, no cabe con las culpas otra honradez que pagarlas.”_

Jacinto Benavente.

El muelle Khyrle rebosaba de actividad, entre comerciantes que bajaban sus mercancías de los barcos antes de anclarse a puerto y las personas buscando el mejor pescado fresco para el día. Uno de los fuertes del Reino Santo de Namoria Atlantis era su actividad pesquera, que muchos decían estaba bendecida por el mismísimo Templo gracias a que en viejos tiempos el primer rey, Thakorr, defendiera aquel territorio de las crueles garras de un dragón. Todos los barcos pesqueros del reino siempre llegaban rebosantes de todo tipo de pesca en los tiempos correspondientes y aquel día no iba a ser la excepción, salvo esa carga que fue separada por guardias Namorianos apenas tocó el muelle. Los enormes cajones que parecían traer excelentes pescados y mariscos fueron tirados por cuadrillas de inquietos caballos.

—¡Vamos que no tenemos todo el día! —gritó el capataz, azotando su látigo en el aire— Debemos llevarlos al hielo antes de que marchen a Latveria.

—Será culpa nuestra que a buena hora decidieran hacer una fiesta —comentó a modo de queja uno de los cargadores, atando una caja al arnés de los caballos.

—¡Poco te importa! ¡Han pagado bien por estas cajas y eso es todo lo que debe interesarte!

—¿Fiesta? ¿Por eso quieren tanto jodido pescado? —preguntó otro cargador.

—Sí, para la madre del rey, me parece.

—¿Qué no estaba muerta?

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero ya viste que no. Y su hijo le hace una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Ah, los reyes y sus caprichos. Menuda fiesta será si han pedido tantas cajas.

—¿No saben? —un tercer cargador se acercó a ellos— Esta fiesta es especial porque no solo es el cumpleaños de la reina madre, es aniversario de la fundación del reino y es el tiempo medio de primavera. Se trata de la Cornucopia. Tiempos de abundancia —su voz bajó a un susurro, atrayendo a los dos cargadores que prestaron atención— y para que Latveria siga siendo tan rica y poderosa, la Cornucopia debe honrarse siguiendo una tradición que el Rey Thakorr decretó. Cada celebración real obliga a la familia reinante a bajar a las catacumbas donde el primer rey dejó unos rollos sellados. Deben tomar en orden cada uno, abrirlo en público y leer en voz alta la voluntad de Thakorr para esa festividad.

—Que te lo has inventado —bufó el primer cargador.

—No, yo también he escuchado de eso —defendió el segundo— No son cosas tan difíciles de cumplir: cazar un venado en luna llena, ofrendar semillas al fuego en el Templo… No se sabe lo que Thakorr escribió en todos los rollos, así que es una sorpresa.

—¿Cómo el Primus Mirum?

—Puede ser, supongo que el decreto secreto de la Cornucopia es muy especial.

—Exacto, esos rollos estaban originalmente en otro estante en las catatumbas, pero cuando pasó lo de la invasión élfica, la explosión arriba en el palacio derrumbó el estante con esos rollos y se revolvieron. Así que ahora no saben cuál es su orden.

—Oh, oh, creo saber por dónde vas. Si toman el rollo que no corresponde, la Cornucopia se maldecirá y Latveria puede caer.

—Sí. Así es.

—¿Acaso a nadie se le ocurrió anotar cómo iban esos rollos por si acaso?

—Ah, pues resulta que lo hicieron varios, esos documentos se perdieron en tiempos de la Guerra Santa. Solamente quedó un registro que no está aquí, en este continente.

—¿El Edén?

—Yo escuché de buena fuente que mandaron pedir consulta sobre esos rollos y así tomar el adecuado.

—Me gustaría tanto conocer el Edén. Dicen que es parte del mundo antiguo.

—Yo he escuchado que puedes viajar en el tiempo ahí.

—Pues yo he oído a gente decir que hay monstruos caminando libremente por ahí.

—¡Mentiras!

—¡USTEDES TRES! ¡LES PAGO PARA TRABAJAR, NO PARA COTILLEAR!

Buck miró de reojo a los tres humanos corriendo a las cajas para terminar de cargarlas mientras él terminaba de asegurar esos arneses en los flancos de los caballos cuyas crines acarició antes de dejarlos. Usualmente esa clase de chismes no le interesaban, pero la mención del Edén ayudando con la voluntad secreta del rey Thakorr atrajo su atención. Suerte que nadie reparaba en su persona. Cabellos largos que solían cubrir los flancos de su rostro, barba descuidada que rasuraba poco, ropas sucias por el trabajo en las fraguas y claro, ese brazo izquierdo ausente que provocaba lástima. Nunca se quitaba su gorro frente a los demás, alegando que tenía una horrible quemadura que dejaba ver su hueso. Era una pequeña mentira para ocultar bajo el gorro sus orejas de elfo.

Un elfo en medio de Comunes.

No había sido por decisión de Buck, sino por la Guerra Santa que para esos humanos había ocurrido hacía muchísimo tiempo. Para él, apenas ayer. Era parte de los arqueros del Bosque Susurrante, bajo el comando de O’livier Flecha Verde, el mejor arquero del reino. Buck pertenecía a su grupo de élite, un joven elfo que aspiraba a llegar a capitán cuando estalló la guerra. Su lealtad a su reino lo hizo quedarse detrás de sus amigos y compañeros de armas para mantener cerrado un portón que impedía el acceso a los Meta Humanos. Ellos lanzaron un hechizo y el portón estalló en cientos de pedazos, igual que su brazo por la fuerza de la explosión. Buck fue enviado río abajo, inconsciente como herido de gravedad. Rescatado por las Dríadas, se halló luego sin su brazo izquierdo, alejado de Flecha Verde con los magos exterminándolos por todo el continente.

Tuvo miedo, y ocultó su esencia de elfo como sus orejas al huir hacia el Sur, quedándose atrapado en Namoria Atlantis cuando las fronteras tuvieron a esos magos atentos a cualquier aparición en los barcos que marcharon rumbo a Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Desde entonces, Buck se dedicó a no morir de hambre, convirtiéndose en un herrero al que llamaban de vez en cuando por lástima al ser un inválido. Nunca más podría usar un arco ni defender a su reino ya extinto por ese mismo ejército que veía pasar por las calles enlodadas de su villa, cercana a los puertos Namorianos. Era una deshonra, un partisano, lo mejor que podía hacer era morir y esperaba eso cuando los magos a veces aparecían cerca de su fragua persiguiendo a los monstruos que tenían la desgracia de aún existir en Tierra Santa.

—¡Hey, tú, herrero! ¡Este caballo necesita una nueva herradura!

Buck asintió, no solía hablar mucho con los humanos, entre menos le conocieran o ubicaran era mejor. Siempre le costaba mantenerse ecuánime al escuchar cómo pisoteaban la memoria de su hogar con cuentos tan falsos que los Meta Humanos habían esparcido igual que su peste. Al menos los caballos lo apreciaban, y por ello no le había faltado las monedas suficientes para comer. Un triste final para un arquero élfico, lo sabía muy bien. Tampoco nadie se le había acercado intentando algo con él, siempre era mal visto un defecto como no tener un brazo, si no era que en algunas villas hasta lo consideraban de mal agüero, impidiéndole la entrada. Buck podría enojarse, más lo agradecía porque era parte de su constante intento de ser una sombra en aquel reino.

—… hijo, apresúrate y no mires a ese hombre, puede darte mala suerte…

Más pronto de lo que esperaba se acostumbró a esa clase de desprecios que iban también de su parte hacia los Comunes tan frívolos y avariciosos. Cuando terminó su encomienda, Buck tomó sus herramientas que echó en un saco de cuero viejo, recibiendo sus monedas antes de salir del muelle, cruzando un puente hecho de tablones de madera hacia la playa. Habían caído lluvias inesperadas, bastante fuertes para ser simples lluvias estacionarias, más como si algo sucediera. Él no había aprendido la lectura de los signos en los elementos para ser capaz de leer lo que esas lluvias decían, solo tenía esa intuición sobre algo que iba a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Buck esperaba con todas sus ansias que de todo lo que fuese a suceder, su muerte pudiera ocurrir ya.

Tirando de su mula, dejó la playa hacia el camino angosto que serpenteaba por las colinas tierra adentro. Fue a paso tranquilo, apenas haciendo paradas al lado para comer o dejar descansar a su mula. Además de arquero, había sido muy experto con las dagas, un talento poco usual que venía muy bien para cuando las flechas o el arco se rompían. Cuando tenía dos brazos, cuando era un valiente guerrero elfo del Bosque Susurrante de nombre Jaymes de Barns. Su armadura ya se la había tragado el mar, igual que sus sueños, siempre evasivo y oculto en su fragua a las afueras de la villa junto a una casucha en la que a veces los ladrones invadían sin encontrar nada de valor, salvo comida recién hecha. Tampoco se defendía de sus ataques, recibiendo en silencio los golpes y patadas con unos cuantos escupitajos hasta que la rabia de sus atacantes se disipaba, convirtiéndose en lástima por su estado.

El viaje de regreso tuvo una sorpresa para Buck, quien contaba con refugiarse dentro de su hogar de tablas llenas de musgo, con aroma a sal por las siguientes horas en las que bebería el vino comprado por el camino. Frente a su fragua, había una docena de jinetes de la guardia real Namoriana. Su primer instinto fue tomar sus dagas ocultas bajo sus ropas y lanzarlas para tener oportunidad de correr, se forzó a tomar aire, caminando junto a su mula hasta que llamó la atención de quien parecía el capitán de todos ellos, bajando del caballo al verle acercarse. Podrían ser varias las razones para que ellos estuvieran ahí, Buck confió en que fuese alguna de las más comunes, como una herradura o simplemente preguntar por alguna dirección.

—¿Eres el herrero?

—Sí.

—Vendrás con nosotros, toma las cosas que necesites para reforzar jaulas.

—¿Jaulas?

—¿También eres sordo?

No se hizo del rogar, dejando descansar a su mula mientras tomaba herramientas más pesadas con algo de comida por si acaso esos guardias olvidaban que necesitaba llevarse algo a la boca. Estaba agradecido que fuese un trabajo de último momento, pero no con ellos.

—Estoy listo.

Ya era madrugada cuando llegaron a Puerto Grande, el principal de todos los puertos del reino donde estaban esos poderosos navíos de guerra cuyas velas ya estaban desplegadas. Buck se dio cuenta que no era el único herrero traído lo más pronto posible. Había más como él, trabajando en esas largas jaulas vacías, como en los rieles y candados para ellas. No preguntas o las espadas de los guardias iban a ser sus únicas respuestas. Se apresuró a ayudar a un anciano que estaba terminando de unir un candado a una de las jaulas, apenas si mirándole al unirse a su trabajo. Algo no estaba bien, que la flota Namoriana estuviera desplegada a tales horas y que hubieran llamado a tantos herreros con jaulas solamente le hizo pensar en una nueva caza de monstruos.

De pronto, por un costado, aparecieron jinetes entre murmullos apagados, metros atrás de ellos les seguían un ejército que hizo a muchos de los herreros temblar al verlos. No era para menos. Vestían armaduras de metal en color verde oscuro, con capas que tocaban el suelo fangoso y capuchas que apenas dejaban ver sus máscaras de metal grisáceo de expresiones grotescas. El miedo de aquellos humanos no era injustificado, Buck también se sorprendió al notar que debajo de esas armaduras había un ser vivo deforme, nacido bajo hechizos oscuros para unirle al metal que protegía su cuerpo. Una de las tantas infamias que los Meta Humanos hacían, jugando a ser amos de la vida con su magia absurda a la cual pretendían dar forma a su antojo.

—¡Terminen!

Los herreros volvieron a su labor, mirando por encima de su hombro con miedo como ese ejército de metal iba repartiéndose en las jaulas que fueron cerrándose. El elfo notó algo en su pecho, un símbolo conocido más por costumbre que otra cosa. Latveria. Aquellos soldados venían de Latveria, para subir a barcos Namorianos. No podía hacer preguntas si apreciaba su cuello, más no tuvo necesidad de ello, porque los guardias eran bocones, sobre todo si el vino ya comenzaba a subírseles a la cabeza.

—… aprisa, que Ciudad Madre está lejos…

Iban a Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, a su capital. El hogar del Jerife Iskandar Luthor.

¿Para qué quería ese cruel mago semejante ejército?

Buck tensó su cuello, apretando sus dientes al imaginarlo. Sí, volverían a cazar a las criaturas mágicas, dejando solamente esos experimentos infames de magia prohibida que tanto hacían por aquel continente. ¿Es que nunca iban a dejarlos en paz? No tenía las respuestas ni tampoco las deseaba ya. Tan solo ansiaba ver un día que todo eso se les escapara de las manos y tuvieran un fin que merecían por haber derramado tanta sangre inocente, incluso matándose entre ellos por el poder que su magia adulterada les hacía creer que tenían.

Las jaulas terminaron de ser levantadas y puestas dentro de los barcos que partieron en silencio, antes de que llegara el amanecer. Ellos recibieron su pago en monedas, ahuyentados casi a golpes del puerto con la orden de no mencionar nada ni hacer preguntas estúpidas. Todos partieron a sus respectivos hogares, el anciano con el que había trabajado le tendió una hogaza de pan con una mirada compasiva. Buck quiso tirarlo al suelo, pero lo aceptó porque moría de hambre, convidándole un poco a su mula. Volver a casa le tomó parte de la mañana, prefiriendo dormir que prepararse algo de comer. La flota Namoriana era rápida, no tanto como se decía eran los cazadores de Black Manta, pero estaban cerca. No tardarían en rodear Themyscira e ir a Ciudad Madre, tan solo era cuestión de días.

—No tiene caso —se dijo a sí mismo— Ya no debo pensar en ello.

Acariciando su mutilado hombro izquierdo, se dedicó a terminar sus labores pendientes el resto del día, y de los siguientes que pasaron con la misma monotonía de siempre. Una mañana vio entrar a su fragua a una pequeña niña que llevaba en sus manos un cuenco con leche recién ordeñada de cabra.

—Becky, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te traje esto.

—¿Qué no deberías dárselo a tu hermanito recién nacido?

La niña negó, apretando sus labios al verle con ojos grandes. —Es que nos vamos.

—¿Se van?

Con una mano delgada, Becky se limpió esa mugre que nunca dejaba su rostro.

—Padre fue llamado a trabajar lejos. En otro reino.

—Van a una tierra mejor.

—No —la pequeña volvió a sacudir sus cabellos despeinados— Es por una fiesta, necesitan muchas manos haciendo masa.

—Creo que te refieres a la fiesta de Latveria —Buck se puso en cuclillas frente a ella— Te volveré a ver, en tal caso, mi señora.

El título hizo reír a Becky. —A lo mejor también piden herreros.

—A lo mejor. Cuídate mucho, Becky… y para nada te separes de tu madre.

—¿Puedes cuidar de Lambert por mí?

—Sabía que había una razón para esta leche fresca.

—¡Padre no quiere llevarlo y morirá solito!

—Está bien —Buck suspiró— Cuidaré de tu cordero.

—No te lo comas.

—Oh, me atrapaste.

—¡Buck!

—Que tengas un buen viaje, pequeña Becky —el elfo posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la niña. _Que la tierra te proteja de las perversiones de los magos_. Sonriéndole— No lo olvides, jamás te separes de tu madre por nada.

—Recuerda alimentar a Lambert.

—Lo haré.

Becky sonrió más tranquila, dándole el cuenco y abrazándole con un beso en su mejilla.

—Si pasamos por El Templo, le rezaré a los Santos para que te den un nuevo brazo.

Buck sonrió a fuerzas, conteniendo las ganas de proferir cuantas maldiciones recordara. Dejó ir a la pequeña, mirando el cuenco por largo tiempo antes de ponerse de pie y seguir trabajando, golpeando con rabia el metal que trabajaba. Los humanos solían llamar Santos a los Meta Humanos, un nombre que al elfo se le antojaba demasiado soberbio para quienes habían masacrado criaturas mágicas y a su pueblo solamente para ser los únicos que conocieran de la magia. Cuando se cansó de torturar el metal con su martillo, tomó asiento cabizbajo, alcanzando el cuenco que bebió dejando un poco para su mula que pareció olfatear que estaba probando algo bueno y fresco. Desde que llegara a ese reino, no se había topado con algún otro elfo. Tal vez ya murieron todos, se dijo un día, o bien estaban en la misma situación que él. Escondidos, amargados, sin esperanzas.

Recordó a Lambert, un cordero famélico que era la mascota de Becky hasta que llegara la necesidad de alimentar todas esas bocas que eran los hijos de su padre, el panadero. Fiesta de Latveria. Solamente el Rey Doom era capaz de hacer una festividad tan enorme y al mismo tiempo enviar un ejército de soldados deformes hacia otro continente para fines no muy claros. Que aquel reino estuviera desplegando semejante derroche de recursos debía tener otro objetivo no claro para los Comunes. Buck pensó en la posibilidad de una no tan discreta declaración de poderío para otro reino más. Los magos y sus constantes batallas por el dominio de Tierra Santa.

Una vez que dejó a Lambert con su mula, fue a su camastro a dormir. Fue una siesta intranquila porque sintió que alguien había entrado a su fragua. Buck abrió los ojos, tomando el cuchillo debajo de su almohada al levantarse descalzo, caminando fuera de su casa para mirar quien era ahora el que deseaba hurtarle algo. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de un ser que definitivamente no era de ese continente. El elfo se juró que estaba soñando, porque creyó imposible que una guerrera Thanagariana anduviera husmeando entre sus herramientas y el fuego con enorme tranquilidad, como si no temiera que alguien la atacara, lo cual era en parte cierto. Había que ser muy idiota para provocar una mujer halcón con increíbles sentidos.

—Sal de las sombras… elfo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas de mí?

La guerrera le miró detrás de ese yelmo en forma de cabeza de halcón, siempre sosteniendo en su mano derecha el arma insignia de Thanagar, el mazo de picos.

—El viento me ha dicho que ha empujado velas Namorianas rumbo a Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Hueles a madera de barco Namoriano.

—Estuve trabajando en jaulas que llevan soldados con armaduras de metal encantadas a sus cuerpos deformes.

—Respuestas claras. No esperaba menos de un arquero.

Buck gruñó. —Ya no soy arquero.

—Mi pueblo debe saber de la flota Namoriana, pero yo no puedo volver. Hay búhos siguiéndome.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo abrirte un portal, cerca de mi hogar. Los portales no funcionan en nuestro continente.

—¿Quieres que yo…?

—¿Eres un guerrero o no? ¿Estas fraguas te han hecho cobarde?

El elfo quiso lanzarle uno de sus martillos, teniendo la prudencia de no hacerlo. Desvió su mirada, con su mula y el cordero que se habían asomado curiosos como inocentes.

—Deben venir conmigo, hice una promesa —dijo, señalando a los animales.

—No estarán seguros, pero será costa tuya.

—¿A quién debo buscar?

—A nadie, en cuanto estés en Thanagar, ellos sabrán que yo te he enviado y habrán de escucharte. Di todo lo que me has dicho y todo lo que viste —Shayera sonrió al verlo dispuesto— Sabía que no me decepcionarías, todavía hay en ti el fuego de la lucha.

—Es cansado vivir como un Común.

—Vuelve a ser un elfo —la chica halcón levantó su mazo, haciendo un círculo en el aire. De inmediato se abrió un portal con un círculo de plumas volando alrededor— Hazlo ya, antes de que los búhos lo sepan.

—No defraudaré tu confianza.

—Quizá somos de distintas tierras, pero somos hermanos del mundo antiguo. ¿Cómo he de llamarte?

—Soy… —calló un instante, torciendo una sonrisa— Tan solo dime Buck.

—Buck, que el viento te proteja.

Llamando a su mula y tomando al cordero en su brazo, Buck cruzó el portal. Lambert baló al cruzar y terminar en una pequeña isla con un sol brillante. El elfo se giró, no lejos de aquella isla se observaba en el horizonte una cadena montañosa cubierta por una serpiente de niebla. Viento frío soplaba del Norte, proveniente de la Garra de Hielo. Estaba frente a las costas de Thanagar. Su mula chilló, mordiendo su costado izquierdo para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué…?

Para su mala suerte, justo a un lado de la isla, un enorme barco multicolor estaba detenido.

Devastadores.


	18. La Guerra Santa (IV)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_La Guerra Santa_

_Primera parte: la Batalla de las Cartas_.

Erik nació en un pueblo cercano a unas minas del Oeste, pobre como todos los pueblos humanos que apenas comenzaban a florecer en las fronteras de los bosques que los elfos gobernaban. Cuando pudo caminar, su madre se dio cuenta que tenía talento para la magia. Esos bendecidos que mostraban en su sangre la inclinación para convertirse en los pupilos de los Hechiceros Supremos, los guías elfos que enseñaban a los magos en el Cónclave, un templo dedicado al estudio del mundo antiguo ubicado sobre una isla flotante llamada Valhalla. En la tierra de Asgard, madriguera de dos poderosos dragones: Bor y su cría Odín, que los Gigantes de Hielo cuidaban.

La madre de Erik hizo cuanto pudo para que fuese aceptado en el Cónclave, pese a que Erik lloró por no querer separarse de ella. Los humanos seleccionados pasaban toda su niñez en aquella isla flotante hasta que de jóvenes se convertían en magos, y si pasaban el examen de los elfos, obtenían el título de Maestres, magos superiores que podrían convertirse más tarde en Hechiceros Supremos. Para el pequeño Erik fue toda una vida siempre estudiando lenguas que no entendía, siendo objeto de burla de sus compañeros porque no conseguía crear los encantamientos a tiempo, o fracasaba haciéndolo. El niño solía refugiarse en un hueco de escaleras externas del templo para llorar.

Ahí fue donde lo encontró Charles.

Para Erik, fue como conocer a un Arconte, así le pareció cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron a Charles Xavier, un niño con la sangre pura de magos, pero que le sonrió como si él fuese la cosa más impresionante de todo el continente. Charles le obsequió una flor que había cortado y donde dormía un hada. Un detalle que jamás olvidaría, animándolo a no darse por vencido con tal de volver a ver ese lindo rostro de ojos grandes y dulces como su voz. _¡Erik! ¡Erik!_ Le daba orgullo ser el centro de atención de aquel pequeño en el comedor, llamándolo a sentarse a su lado entre más niños de linaje mágico que hacían caras porque él solamente era un afortunado hijo de mortales.

—¿Erik?

—¿Qué sucede, Charles?

—Te preguntaba si no estás cansado, has estado leyendo ese libro desde la mañana.

—No… —Erik sonrió, haciéndole un espacio en la banca con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Charles— Debo terminar esto.

—¿Para qué?

—Le prometí a Mystique que le explicaría los encantamientos.

—Hm.

—¿No estarás celoso, o sí?

—Tal vez.

—Yo no digo nada por el tiempo que pasas con tus estudiantes.

—Oh, Erik, no es igual.

—Es tan igual como los dragones que son tan tacaños igual que los enanos.

Charles rió, irguiéndose un poco para besar sus labios. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos en la intimidad, fue en un jardín privado de los Hechiceros Supremos, más por maldad de Erik que un mero accidente de mozos con la fiebre de primavera en la sangre. Todos habían apostado a que un día el heredero de los Xavier iba a cansarse de aquel muchachito de pueblo mortal cuando fuese más grande, ignorando que el amor de Charles no era perecedero. A cada duda, a cada obstáculo que a Erik se le presentaba, ahí estaba él para animarlo sin preguntar ni pedir nada a cambio. Por él es que dedicó más horas de estudio, más horas de práctica hasta que se hizo maestro del metal.

Uno muy poderoso.

—¿Qué pasa con Ego?

—No pasa nada —Charles jugó con su tenedor, evadiendo su mirada— Sabes que son criaturas voluntariosas.

—Podrán ser dragones, pero hay un orden de las cosas, Charles. Si Ego hizo algo, tendrá que responder por ello.

—Jamás han…

—Los tiempos cambian.

A Charles no le costó obtener su título de Maestre, era algo natural en él. Pero Erik si tuvo dificultades, en particular para complacer a uno de esos altivos elfos, Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo del Tiempo. Le daba la sensación que lo despreciaba mientras que a Charles le tenía favoritismo, sino era que había algo más que provocaba celos en Erik. Stephen era demasiado amable, demasiado cariñoso con su pareja. Charles siempre le juró que eran imaginaciones suyas, Erik nunca dudó de su lealtad, pero sí de las intenciones de aquel Hechicero Supremo a quien al fin venció en una tarde de otoño, recibiendo su título de Maestre y guardián del Cónclave junto con Charles. Un rango que lo puso por encima de los demás magos que se recibieron junto con ellos. Ese día, Erik Magnus se dio cuenta que le gustaba ver al resto inclinarse ante su presencia.

—Erik…

—No quiero hablar.

—Sabes que el tiempo pasa diferente para un mago que para un humano. Nosotros…

—Cambiamos, lo sé —gruñó Erik, azotando un puño en la mesa donde rebotaron libros, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas— Pero alguien me pudo haber dicho.

—Lo siento mucho.

La madre de Erik murió sola en su casa en aquel pueblo que no quiso abandonar, cuando la tormenta azotó la tierra, una tormenta traída por Galactus en venganza por los ataques a Ego. Esos dragones eran tan soberbios como los Hechiceros Supremos del Cónclave que se negaban a lastimarlos, a hacerles algo si bien habían otorgado a Erik y Charles dominio sobre las decisiones del resto de los magos, porque el primero era la fuerza y el segundo el corazón. Así decían. Comenzó a hartarse de las cartas que recibía de todos los rincones del continente pidiendo su intervención, donde quiera se veían dragones o bien criaturas mágicas que estos protegían molestando a los humanos, sí, pero más a los magos a quienes acusaban de ser responsables de no respetar la magia que habían adquirido.

—Maestre Magnus, su té.

—Gracias.

—Mi señor… ¿habrá una guerra?

—¿Qué?

Una joven aprendiz se arrodilló con una expresión asustada. —He escuchado rumores… dicen que Ego busca asesinarle, mi señor.

—Quiero ver que lo intente.

—Y al Maestre Charles.

Tuvo una pesadilla, donde Ego destrozaba el cuerpo de Charles con sus garras y colmillos sin que él pudiera hacer algo, escuchando las carcajadas del dragón entre los gritos de auxilio de su amante. Erik despertó gritando, sudando frío con Charles buscando calmarle.

—Solo fue una pesadilla.

—No te apartes nunca de mi lado.

—No lo haré.

La tensión entre Lord Thakorr y las muertes dejadas por Ego fueron escalando pese a los muchos esfuerzos de Charles por mantener todo de manera pacífica, con reuniones y negociaciones diplomáticas para las que era muy bueno. Incluso demasiado para su propio bien. Como era natural, los elfos no querían que se lastimara criatura mágica alguna, y eso incluía a los dragones por muy avariciosos u hostiles que fuesen. El Cónclave acataría las decisiones de Erik, siempre y cuando no estuvieran en conflicto con la aprobación de los Hechiceros Supremos, quienes, siendo elfos mantendrían fidelidad a esos arcaicos principios donde los humanos llevaban las de perder.

—¿Y Charles?

—Ya sabes —Mystique se encogió de un hombro— No deja de visitar a la reina de las Dríadas, ni ella deja de enviarle obsequios. Su Excelencia Strange te llama a su santuario.

Erik comenzaba a cansarse de ir con ellos para rogarles su favor, ellos que nunca bajaban de esa estúpida isla para ver como había cambiado el mundo, el dolor que los dragones estaban inflingiendo en él.

—Excelencia.

—Erik —Strange le sonrió amable al recibirlo antes de quedarse serio— Lord Thakorr quiere la cabeza de Ego, deben hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Dudo que pueda lograrse.

—Tú puedes hacerlo.

—Creí que esa misión se la habías encomendado a Charles.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Maestre Magnus?

—No será para ti —le retó abiertamente, con una mirada determinada— Sé lo que pretendes con él. Por eso no quisieron…

—Erik, si no hemos bendecido su cariño, no es porque lo despreciemos.

—El resto no, tú sí.

Strange tomó aire, sus manos entrelazadas tranquilamente al frente.

—Alguien te ha estado envenenando la mente, Erik Magnus. Yo no intento robarte el amor de Charles, porque no me interesa.

—Mientes.

—Yo amé a la madre de Charles, quise desposarla. Pero cuando una sirena entrega su corazón, Erik, lo hace para siempre, aunque le cueste la muerte. No lo olvides. Charles es más para mí como un hijo que algo más, despeja tu espíritu de esas tinieblas que lo envuelven o lo perderás.

—Si Ego muere será su soberbia la que guíe su destino.

—Erik…

—Igual que el de ustedes.

—Fue la Casa Xavier quien se negó, Erik. No dieron su aprobación. Los elfos tenemos por norma…

—Respetar decisiones de los seres de este mundo, sí, me he cansado de escucharlo.

Esas viejas y tontas reglas que no aplicaban en el mundo real. De las que las criaturas mágicas se aprovechaban para hacer de las suyas. Como la reina Lilandra queriendo encantar a Charles, o Ego carbonizando inocentes humanos. Los dragones solo tenían dos opciones, obedecerles o retirarse al Norte donde no molestaban a nadie. Tal fue su discurso en el Cónclave cuando presentó el panorama de todo el asunto ante los grandes magos como los Hechiceros Supremos, quienes una vez más, no dieron su aprobación a la sentencia de muerte de Ego por sus crímenes contra los humanos. Fue una pelea abierta que Erik supo ganar, teniendo al Cónclave de su parte con los ofrecimientos de Lord Thakorr para convencerlos. Solo esos elfos quedaban

Pero ya vendría su tiempo.

Erik no tenía mucha paciencia y sí mucha rabia que había estado acumulando. Sentía que iba a estallar. Necesitaba hacerlo, a veces se desquitó con Charles sin intención. Él solo le sonreía entre lágrimas, perdonándolo todo el tiempo, haciendo que ese fuego en su interior solamente creciera. Tantas cartas, tantos murmullos sobre él. Sobre la reina de las Dríadas, o los elfos comenzando a tomar cartas en el asunto, convocando a todos los reyes en sus bosques de donde nunca salían. Toda esa furia iba a explotar, hubo días en que tuvo miedo de que sucediera. Lo hizo cuando Ego lanzó su fuego contra Charles quien había tratado inocentemente de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Si se lo permitía, lo siguiente que iba a hacer era destajarlo.

Fue como abrir una puerta que no supo estaba cerrada o que existía, su poder fluyó de manera natural, le dio tanta satisfacción que, a partir de ese día, Erik se juró ya no reprimirse al obedecer a los elfos ni al Cónclave ni a nadie más. Había llegado el tiempo de los magos, de la misma forma que un árbol cambiaba de hojas ahora el mundo ya no estaría bajo el abrigo esclavizante de los elfos y sus caprichosas criaturas mágicas. Pondría orden al continente, a todos los que en él habitaban. Las cosas serían mejores si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Así no habría más peligros, nunca más madres muertas lejos de sus hijos ni dragones intentando asesinar al amor de su vida. Erik ya no quiso dar marcha atrás, una nueva era estaba naciendo en sus manos y no rechazaría la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué, Erik?

—Ego lo merecía.

—¿También los elfos?

—No debieron entrometerse.

—¡Erik! Este mundo es tan nuestro como de ellos.

—Sus ideas ya no son válidas, todos somos iguales, no diferentes como lo dicen.

—Ego no mató a tu madre, Erik.

—¡No, lo hizo otro dragón! —rugió girándose a Charles, quien le sostuvo la mirada— ¡Deja de proteger esas estúpidas criaturas!

—¿Te olvidas que soy una de ellas?

—Charles… no es igual.

—Siento que te pierdo.

—No —Erik abrazó con fuerza a Charles, besando sus cabellos— Aquí estoy, mi corazón es tuyo igual que mi espíritu. Aquí estoy, Charles.

—Te amo, no lo olvides.

—No lo hago. Te amo, Charles.

Las demandas de justicia por parte de los elfos de pronto tuvieron una voz que hizo a todos preocuparse, nada menos que el famoso rey Agamemno envió al Cónclave un ultimátum para controlar las ambiciones del Rey Thakorr, ordenando respetar las reglas del mundo natural. Agamemno era quien tenía más peso entre todos los reyes elfos, pocos lo conocían porque siempre había estado en su palacio oculto en el corazón del Bosque Blanco cerca de Asgard, ocupando buena parte del continente. Un reino que podría aplastar sin problema a los humanos de Thakorr de enviarlos a una guerra, pues otros dos reinos élficos también lo apoyarían de ser el caso. Eran los reinos de los hijos de Agamemno. Con ello, dos tercios del continente estarían en contra de los magos del Cónclave.

—Mi señor, su té de la mañana.

—Gracias.

—Hay un visitante de tierras lejanas, Maestre. Quiere verlo si es posible.

—¿Dijo su nombre?

—Sí, ha dicho que se llama Félix Fausto, de Tierra de Arenas Infinitas.


	19. Primus Mirum

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Primus Mirum**.

_“El verdadero valor consiste en saber sufrir.”_

Voltaire.

El Reino Santo de Baxter no tenía una buena reputación entre los demás reinos que eran leales al Templo, se decía que Baxter junto con Wakanda y Azul, eran los territorios manchados con la presencia de monstruos escondidos bajo tierra o disfrazados de humanos, que luego deambulaban por el resto de Tierra Santa y motivo por el cual los Inquisidores habían tenido que ser creados. La Familia Real de los Richards siempre se inclinó por la sabiduría élfica, abrazando la Ley más por mantener su reino y proteger a sus súbditos que por fe ciega a las palabras de los Meta Humanos. Baxter tenía parte del Bosque de las Dríadas bordeando su frontera Este, con cadenas de colinas que tocaban sus playas en el Oeste, mirando a lo lejos hacia la isla Edén. Un reino de campos verdes y ese bosque de luz cobriza lo hacían un buen lugar para vivir, o para ocultarse.

Un halcón de plumas rojas se paseó por encima de los árboles que marcaban el inicio del Bosque de las Dríadas, dando círculos cada vez más pequeños, alrededor de un punto en especial donde se ocultaba Klin’on de Barton, encaramado sobre unas ramas de las que saltó al ver el halcón. Esperó a que el dueño del ave apareciera con esta en su hombro y la sonrisa que ya le conocía, un humano de nombre Samuel, con mucho, de los pocos Comunes en los que se podía confiar sin ser delatado ante El Templo para luego ser exterminado por un Inquisidor. Samuel le alcanzó junto a un viejo árbol y le tendió una canasta con frutas y algo de pan recién horneado que acompañar con una bota de vino que el elfo agradeció.

—Has entrenado bien a Redwing.

—Gracias a ti, amigo. Eres un buen maestro como arquero.

—De arquero solo me queda el título.

—Supongo que deseas saber qué se dice en el mundo mortal.

—¿Vale la pena?

—Lo vale, y mucho.

—Soy todo oídos —bromeó Klin’on, pues había sido en la Guerra Santa donde había perdido la audición de un lado cuando quemaron su oreja los magos, tratando de hacerle hablar.

—Habrá una fiesta en Latveria, una muy grande fiesta.

—Eso no es algo extraño en estos tiempos, a ustedes los humanos les gusta pavonearse de lo que no tienen para aparentar lo que no son frente a personas que ni los conocen.

Samuel rió. —No están tan errado en tu percepción, pero no estoy exagerando, es una fiesta un tanto curiosa, si me lo permites.

—¿Por qué?

—Es la Cornucopia de Latveria. Cuando tres festividades coinciden en el mismo día, se le llama así porque se dice que es un tiempo de abundancia, de éxitos.

—Oh —el elfo masticó un poco de pan antes de hablar— Latveria está anunciando algo grande.

—Para nadie es secreto que anhelan el control de Tierra Santa.

—Ese lo tiene El Templo.

—Siempre y cuando el resto de los reinos apoyen a los Meta Humanos ahí.

—Me dijiste que están dejando a magos en los tronos, ya no familias humanas.

—Bueno, un trono no es un reino.

—Eso lo sé bien. Si he seguido el hilo de tus palabras, Latveria comenzará una campaña para robarle poder al Templo y la Cornucopia es la bendición que llega en tiempo y forma.

—Con algo más. Hay un rumor, pero si ha llegado desde aquel reino hasta aquí, es porque tiene algo de cierto.

—Dime de ese rumor.

—¿Qué sabes sobre los Sellos de Latveria?

Klin’on arqueó ambas cejas. —¿Hablas de los mandatos que escribió un rey loco cuando un Skrull lo maldijo?

—Esos mismos.

—Sí, como no saberlo. Fue algo que se les advirtió, no buscar a los Skrull, pero si algo tienen los humanos es una necesidad de echar a perder sus vidas.

—Amonestaciones aparte, desde que murió el rey tuvieron esos mandatos hasta que la Leona de Latveria hizo un juramento de sangre diciendo que por cada Sello que se rompiera, su reino sería más grande y próspero siempre y cuando se cumpliera al pie de la letra hasta que no hubiera más que abrir. En caso contrario, todas las desgracias caerían sobre Latveria.

—Por eso siempre hacen esas fiestas y ritos.

—Pero con la Cornucopia hay algo especial. Son Sellos que solo se abren en esas fechas tan particulares, solo que cuando… um…

—Lo sé, Samuel. Mi pueblo atacó Latveria y casi derrumbaron el palacio. El mago tuvo que invocar un demonio para ganar.

—Ahí se revolvieron los Sellos, perdieron su orden.

El elfo silbó. —Ya veo, están en un aprieto si toman el Sello equivocado. Pero si la fiesta está en curso…

—Solo había un lugar que tenía guardado el orden de los Sellos. El Edén.

—A veces no sé si ellos son amigos o enemigos.

—El rumor que pretendo decirte es que, luego de que pidieron al Edén una copia de la lista de esos Sellos, pudieron dar con el correcto. Y a que no sabes qué parece ser.

—Corta con la emoción y dime de una vez.

—Parece que ha sido un Primus Mirum.

—¡Por las Dríadas! ¿No lo has podido confirmar?

—No, pero…

—Claro, de no ser así, no hubieras escuchado nada. ¿Qué decía ese Primus Mirum?

—Por eso la fiesta es así de grande, porque no saben cuántos invitados habrá, la promesa es invitar a cada familia real, a cada ser vivo a la Cornucopia de Latveria. El rey no sabía de las nuevas casas o los nuevos seres que están invitados ya a la fiesta. La sorpresa.

—Ese rey quería la perdición de su reino.

—Klin’on, no todos irán, pero sí deben ir los importantes.

—Las cláusulas del Primus Mirum.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo las sabes?

—Recolecté los rumores, los tejí para darles sentido. Tienen que estar al menos uno de cada especie, y todas las casas reinantes tienen que asistir. La Cornucopia de Primus Mirum exige que por tres días que dura la fiesta, no habrá derramamiento de sangre ni peleas. No habrá enemigos ni afrentas. Ese regalo de la promesa maldice a quienes les sea extendida esa invitación y no obedezcan el mandato.

Samuel miró al elfo, quien terminó su comida limpiándose con el dorso de la mano su boca antes de echarse a reír al comprender.

—Latveria piensa invitar a todos. A TODOS. De esa manera, aunque no asistan a la fiesta están obligados a obedecer el Primus Mirum. Tres días de no ataques ni derramamiento de sangre.

—Casi veo esa invitación pegada en alguna posada de mi villa.

—Y en esos tres días se moverá el reino para luego hacer esa jugada que necesitaba contra El Templo.

—Eres sagaz.

—Será… algo interesante de ver el palacio lleno de criaturas, magos, humanos y quien sabe qué más conviviendo como jamás volverá a suceder.

—Quizá suceda un milagro ahí. ¿Irás, mi buen amigo?

—No. Mi prudencia es mayor a mi curiosidad.

—Entonces debes saber algo más, esto no puedo garantizar sea tan cierto como lo de los sellos.

—¿Ahora qué es?

—Parece que las criaturas mágicas que aún existen en este continente comienzan a moverse hacia este reino.

—Mentira.

—Probablemente, Klin’on. Tan solo es… una percepción mía.

—Suele ser que las corazonadas indican una ruta que los ojos no alcanzan a ver —comentó el elfo, mirando hacia el cielo— El viento no suele ser el mismo ni tampoco las lluvias o el canto de los árboles. Hay que atender ese asunto de las criaturas. Que Redwing lo vea. ¿Crees que sea posible moverse hacia la Ciénega?

—¿Por qué ahí?

—No hay nada, salvo muerte y malos recuerdos, el mejor sitio para que tú y tu halcón puedan rastrear los rumores de la tierra sobre las criaturas. Pero ten cuidado, nunca se sabe con los Meta Humanos.

—Que sea así —Samuel asintió— Te veré en unos días.

—Cuídate, pequeño.

—Cuando me dices así, me recuerdas que eres un ser muy antiguo. ¿Crees que puedas preguntarle a las Dríadas?

Klin’on negó. —Se han refugiado en el corazón del bosque, que toca otro reino con un mago que nunca deja de mirar. Más que ayudarlas, las perjudicaría con mi presencia. Hemos de hacerlo así.

—Cuídate, Klin’on.

—Mientras haya un árbol, habrá un elfo que lo defienda.

La noche trajo recuerdos al elfo arquero, cuando patrullaba el gran Bosque Blanco y se unió a los arqueros de Flecha Verde, su maestro. Poco tiempo después se había unido su primo, el joven Jaymes de Barns. Le había prometido al padre de Jaymes cuidarlo y hacerlo de él un arquero digno de los elfos. Jamás imaginó que una guerra se lo arrebataría como a sus compañeros de armas o su capitán. Star-Tsar quemó parte de su cabeza y oreja en sus torturas por hacerlo hablar acerca de las rutas de escape de los elfos, querían a la familia real. Nunca lo dijo, lo tiraron a las fosas comunes al quedar casi muerto, lo que le permitió arrastrarse fuera y buscar a su gente que encontró empalada en el bosque.

Klin’on ya no pudo encontrar a Flecha Verde ni a Jaymes, con los Injustos cepillando todo el continente lo único que le quedó fue hacer la última orden que le diera su capitán. _Protege el Oeste del Bosque de las Dríadas, el camino seguro para todos. Protégelo con tu vida_. Esa era la razón para haberse quedado ahí, como un ermitaño que mantenía seguro aquella parte del bosque, a veces observando los viajes de la reina Lilandra cuando ella salía hacia Edén. Solitario en aquel lugar, escondiéndose cuando aparecía un Inquisidor, solía preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Fue ahí donde vio al niño Samuel llorar por hambre, perdido porque una escaramuza entre reinos lo apartó de sus padres. Tenía todo para haber dejado ese pequeño a su suerte, pero no pudo. Los elfos no eran así, la vida siempre era importante.

Creyó que cuando Samuel creciera, lo traicionaría como sus ancestros lo hicieran durante la Guerra Santa, pero una vez más el ahora joven volvía a sorprenderlo siendo sus ojos y oídos en un mundo gobernado con puño de hierro por magos. Más de una vez Samuel le había pedido que marchara al Edén donde se rumoraba era como un trozo perdido en el tiempo del mundo antiguo. Klin’on se negó, fiel a la orden de su capitán, aunque fuese una tontería, una pérdida de tiempo. Era un guerrero de élite, protector de los bosques y tutor de aquel humano cuyo buen corazón lo hizo candidato para criar un halcón al que le enseñó su lengua para que fuese su vigía. A veces, también se decía que por eso no se movía, Samuel vivía en el Reino Baxter con su madre enferma cerca del bosque.

Cuando Flecha Verde le diera aquella orden en medio del caos, le entregó una hoja de plata, para que enviara un mensaje de auxilio de necesitarlo. El elfo aun la conservaba contra todo pronóstico, los Meta Humanos eran tan vanidosos con su magia que ignoraban tradiciones antiguas de su pueblo. Jamás sospecharon de un artefacto así cuando le inspeccionaron, más bien burlándose de tener hojas en sus bolsillos en lugar de armas o comida. Había noches en las que deseaba tomar esa hoja y lanzarla al cielo para que la Señora del Aire tomara su mensaje, llevándoselo a los oídos correctos. No podía abandonar su puesto, ni su misión. Por su capitán, por el joven Jaymes desaparecido. Tenía que resistir, vigilante, oculto en el borde del Bosque de las Dríadas hasta que llegara de nuevo su momento.

—¡Klin! ¡Klin! —llamó Samuel una noche, fuera de la hora en que siempre se encontraban, entrando al bosque desesperado.

—Samuel —le llamó, silbando a Redwing para que lo guiara hasta donde se encontraba— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenías que escuchar esto, regresaba de la Ciénega y… ¡hay una batalla en el otro continente!

—¿Qué?

—Se acusa a las Amazonas de intentar asesinar a Lady Luthor en su visita a su hermano.

—Espera, cuéntame esto más despacio.

La inviolable isla de Themyscira había tenido un visitante indeseado, un hombre halcón que les había espiado, rompiendo el tratado de no intervención que tenían con Iskandar Luthor. Tal ofensa hizo que la reina Hipólita saliera con un ejército de Amazonas para atacar Ciudad Madre, cuando se toparon con la caravana de Lady Lena Luthor, la hermana del Jerife y esposa de Erik Magnus, el Gran Maestre del Templo. Samuel no pudo asegurarle, pero aparentemente, la tribu Kryptoniana apoyaba a las Amazonas, moviéndose hacia Ciudad Madre también. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, con la Legión de Gorilas y la Legión de Asesinos protegiendo la capital de aquel continente hasta que, de manera sorpresiva, otro ejército más se unió.

El de Latveria.

—Aquello fue premeditado, sabían que iban a provocar a las Amazonas y que los Kryptonianos las apoyarían al ser reinos similares en ideales. Solo me sorprende que Thanagar se haya prestado a tan vulgar provocación.

—¿Los elfos aprecian esos tres pueblos? —preguntó Samuel, tomando aire luego de la narración.

—Las Amazonas, ellas no participaron en la guerra, los Thanagarianos se mantuvieron fuera de riñas de poder y los Kryptonianos jamás quisieron derramar sangre inocente. No hay rencor ahí. El ataque a la esposa del Gran Maestre es una ofensa completa a Tierra Santa, si bien los reinos ignoren el por qué.

—Tuviste razón, Latveria está jugando sus piezas.

—Pero eso viene con malas noticias, Samuel.

—¿Por qué?

Klin’on tragó saliva, mirándole. —Eso hará que despierten a todos los Inquisidores.

Redwing chilló, batiendo sus alas. Klin’on saltó, interponiéndose entre Samuel y quien se les acercó en la oscuridad, caminando con la seguridad de quien sabe no sufrirá daño. Con una flecha apuntando a la cabeza de su intruso, el elfo esperó hasta que la luz de la luna iluminó una figura femenina. Una joven maga de cabellos carmesí, sonrisa cálida como su mirada con un traje hecho en el Edén. Meta Humana, pero no del Templo. Samuel también la reconoció por sus ropas, jadeando sorprendido.

—Tú…

—Mi nombre es Jean de Grey, mi maestro, Charles Xavier me ha enviado en busca de toda criatura del mundo antiguo, incluyendo a los elfos. Deben marchar al Edén cuanto antes.

—¿Saben de la guerra en el otro continente? —el elfo quiso saber.

Jean asintió. —Y de otras cosas, pero no hay mucho tiempo. Debemos buscarlos a todos antes de que este reino ya no pueda ayudarnos más.

—¿Quieren traerlos por aquí? —Samuel silbó, mirando alrededor— Querida dama, no sé…

—Por el bosque —cortó Klin’on— Pueden atravesar el bosque, es pasaje seguro. Dime que hay más como tú haciendo lo mismo.

—Hemos sido enviados a diferentes puntos en diferentes reinos. No todos podrán tener la ayuda de un humano y un elfo escondidos en el bosque —sonrió Jean.

—No, supongo que no, ¿sabes cómo encontrarlos?

—Puedo leer sus mentes.

La parte más difícil sería aquellas criaturas en el Noreste de Tierra Santa, porque era donde vigilaban los magos más leales al Templo, como los más peligrosos. Hacerlos pasar por el Bosque Rojo o los páramos de Namoria Atlantis iba a ser toda una aventura sin tener que recurrir tanto a los portales mágicos. Lo que tendrían que usar en su caso eran portales élficos. Siempre abiertos y ocultos a los ojos más sagaces, pues solamente ojos élficos podrían verlos… o alguien entrenado para ello, como Samuel.

—Siempre me dijiste que hiciera caso a mis corazonadas —murmuró el joven humano cuando le dijo su plan— Y esto me dice que no debe ser. No debo alejarme de ti.

—Buena corazonada, pero es mejor la mía. Me dice que, si te quedas a mi lado, algo malo te sucederá. Y de los dos, soy el que tiene más experiencia. Lleva a Lady Jean a la Ciénaga como lo hiciste antes, los pupilos de Charles Xavier no temen a lugares así.

—Puedo dejarte a Redwing.

—Mejor te lo quedas, anda. No hay mucho tiempo antes de que despierten todos los Inquisidores y el Templo haga cosas que no podamos imaginar.

Cuando ambos se marcharon, el elfo corrió a una parte del bosque, debajo de una cascada de donde sacó su vieja armadura, sus viejas flechas y ese arco en color púrpura que tantas victorias le diera. Llegaba el momento de que apareciera una vez más Klin’on, Ojo de Halcón. Se lo debía a su pueblo masacrado, a su capitán, a su familia perdida. Pidiendo la bendición de los árboles del Bosque de las Dríadas, cambió sus ropas para comenzar su carrera entre las ramas, asegurándose de que el camino por entre los árboles fuese seguro, revisando los portales necesarios para saltar de lugar en lugar una vez que los peregrinos fuesen más de una docena. Esperaba que fueran abundantes en número, como esa pequeña esperanza de que todavía quedaba magia pura en el mundo. Saber que el Edén estaba dispuesto a semejante movimiento apoyado por el Reino Baxter le devolvió ese fuego de la pelea.

Klin’on pudo sentirlo claramente, había seres mágicos moviéndose lentamente. La alerta ya había sido esparcida, tenían que alejarlos antes de que llegaran las invitaciones de Latveria y el Primus Mirum los obligara a revelarse. Visionario del futuro o no, aquel rey loco de Latveria sabía lo que escribió en su sello de Cornucopia. Pero si no estaban para cuando las invitaciones debieran entregarse, las criaturas estaban absueltas del peligro. El bosque estaba libre, y los portales élficos en buen estado. Los dejó marcados para los ojos de Samuel con una sonrisa, corriendo de nuevo con el viento alegrando su rostro de nuevo a su puesto en las orillas al oeste. El elfo se detuvo en seco antes de que tocara esa frontera.

Una maga estaba cerca.

Sabía quién era, tenía una esencia que quizá todos los elfos conocían de una u otra manera. La sangre Magnus corría por sus venas. Era la Bruja Escarlata, como la llamaban. Klin’on tomó una decisión peligrosa, tendría que dejarse mostrar en otro punto si acaso no quería levantar sospechas de la Meta Humana, que debió percibir la intrusión de Lady Jean en el reino que controlaba. Tomó el sendero del valle que bajaba en dirección Sur, al Reino Santo de Wakanda por ese desfiladero de piedra amarillenta, corriendo lo más veloz que pudo. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Wanda Magnus le alcanzara, bajando de los cielos frente a él con sus manos brillando en magia púrpura.

—Creí haberte sentido una vez, no fue solamente un viejo suspiro de la tierra.

Una flecha trató de atacar a la maga que la convirtió en cenizas, riendo apenas. Tenía la mirada de su madre, Lena Luthor, llena de soberbia y malicia.

—¿Debo quemarte la otra oreja, elfo?

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?

—Y de paso me dices qué estás tramando.

La pelea comenzó, dispareja pues aquella Meta Humana era de las más fuertes en Tierra Santa. Por algo era hija de dos magos, por algo su padre la había puesto en Baxter, vigilando lo que el Edén pudiera hacer.

—¿A quién ayudas, elfo?

— _Tu magia es inestable porque es falsa, igual que tus ideales._

—¡No me hables con lengua corrupta!

No era rival para esa joven, Klin’on huyó, deslizándose por la caída del desfiladero, llamando a las rocas para ayudarle. La chica se topó con muros que se levantaron a su vuelo, perdiendo de vista al elfo que siguió su ruta al Sur como si fuese muy importante que tocara Wakanda. Un relámpago escarlata lo hizo trastabillar y en respuesta el arquero disparó una flecha invisible que dio en su blanco, clavándose en el hombro derecho de la Meta Humana, viendo arder su piel por el contacto con la punta de la flecha.

—¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a la hija del Gran Maestre?!

Klin’on fue golpeado con brutalidad contra la roca que se resquebrajó debajo de su espalda lastimada. Fue izado en el aire y luego arrojado de vuelta contra una pared de piedra blancuzca. Su arco fue roto en dos, sus flechas incendiadas como parte de su vieja armadura. La maga lo atrajo hacia ella, en lo alto de un precipicio.

—Te puedo perdonar la vida si me dices que pretendías huyendo a Wakanda.

—No es Wakanda, es el reino de las Nagas.

Un par de costillas fueron rotas con magia, el elfo resistió gritar.

—Última oportunidad.

—Eres solo una mocosa engreí… ¡AAAHHH!

Wanda avivó las quemaduras en su oído, rompiendo los huesos de sus muñecas.

—Te llevaré al Templo, a mi padre le encantará jugar contigo.

— _Ábrete._

La flecha que seguía clavada en el hombro de la Meta Humana, explotó, liberando un veneno lo suficientemente doloroso para que ella lo soltara, dejándolo caer en línea recta a un río de aguas turbulentas y amarillentas muy abajo. Con el aullido de dolor de la maga, Klin’on sonrió satisfecho, cerrando sus ojos para lo que sería una muy dolorosa caída que iba a arrancarle la vida. Quiso el agua no lastimar más su cuerpo torturado, llevándoselo lejos de ahí, hasta el interior de unas cuevas donde quedó atascado en la arena fangosa. El elfo suspiró adolorido, dando gracias al río, sin poder moverse ya. terminando de fracturar una de sus muñecas, sacó la hoja de plata que tiró a un lado de su rostro, soplando suavemente para liberarla, enviándola a la Señora del Aire.

—Perdóname, mi capitán, te fallé —murmuró, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia.


	20. Enemigos del tiempo

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Enemigos del tiempo.**

_“No hay mayor mentira que la verdad mal entendida.”_

William James.

_Él me mintió  
Él me dijo que me amaba  
Y no era verdad  
Él me mintió  
No me amaba  
Nunca me amó  
Él dejó que lo adorara_

_Él me mintió  
Él me mintió  
Era un juego y nada más  
Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
Él me mintió_

_Con el corazón destrozado  
Y el rostro mojado  
Soy tan desdichado  
Quisiera morirme  
Mentiras todo era mentira  
Palabras al viento  
Tan solo un capricho que el niño tenía_

—Perdona sus canciones, no es el mejor bardo.

—Tiene su talento, extraño, pero lo tiene. ¿Está buena su comida, mi señora?

—J’onn, no me trates como si fuese…

—Para mí lo es.

Natty sonrió, divertida luego de la expresión de celos que apareció en el correcto Inquisidor mientras cenaban escuchando la historia de aquel Marciano, con Wade siempre cantando tonterías. La criatura había terminado apresada en su tierra, vendida por Black Manta a Latveria con su barco naufragando por una tormenta. Se había quedado en aquellas costas, escondido y cambiando su forma según le conviniera para escapar de los magos. Aquello había sucedido tiempo atrás, cuando conoció a Georgen de Rogers, un humano al servicio de Lord Magnus que murió en sus brazos no sin antes pedirle que cuidara de su hijo. J’onn estaba seguro de que aquel hombre moribundo lo confundió con alguien más porque jamás le hubiera encomendado su hijo a un monstruo, mismo que decidió honrar su palabra, viajando tierra adentro hacia el pueblo que le había mencionado, Brooklyn, en el Reino Santo de Leigh.

—Eso es lo que no comprendo —comentó la viuda, bebiendo de su cuenco— Para ti, solo fue un día el que pasó entre la muerte del padre de Steven y tu llegada aquí.

—Pero han pasado décadas —el rubio musitó, cada vez más confundido.

—En mi tierra, mi gente tenía la habilidad de moverse en el tiempo. A veces se perdían por ello, porque el futuro o el pasado los atraían demasiado. No se alentaba esa práctica por tal peligro. Lo que usábamos para viajar eran las arenas del desierto, dentro de relojes con un mecanismo especial. Cuando estalló la guerra aquí, invadieron mi hogar por esos relojes, masacrando a mi pueblo. Yo hui con un reloj, pero terminé en las manos de Black Manta por error.

—¿Quién los atacó? —Natty palmeó su mano, dándole ánimos.

—También es lo curioso, los he escuchado hablar de muchos seres, pero de ninguno como los que nos atacaron a nosotros. La maldad habitaba en sus corazones, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Lo que más me aterró de ellos fueron sus máscaras con cara de búho.

—¿Búhos? —Wade se sentó a su lado luego de orinar— ¿Personas búhos?

—No… creo que eran humanos.

—¿Humanos capaces de masacrar un pueblo de criaturas mágicas con capacidad de tocar el tiempo?

—Sé cómo suena, pero fue así.

—Algo te inquieta, lo percibo —observó la Viuda Negra.

—Con las arenas del tiempo sentía… algo en mi interior propio de la magia del tiempo. Eso mismo siento en esta tierra, todo el tiempo.

Steven le miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Hay tiempo moviéndose aquí?

—¿Cómo es que conocí a tu padre y luego a ti en tan solo un día?

—No sé ustedes, esto ya me dio escalofríos —Wade se sacudió tomando su cítara para cantar.

_Parece que el miedo ha conquistado  
tus ojos negros profundos y templados  
¿Qué va a ser de ti? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?.  
Panteras son  
vigilan mi destierro  
me he condenado  
y en ellos yo me encierro  
¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?_

—Hay secretos detrás de los secretos —comentó a modo de broma la pelirroja, mirando a Steven, quien estaba muy serio.

—¿Por qué mentir sobre los Inquisidores?

—Pues si me lo preguntan, es como cuando tratas de impresionar a una chica. Presumes de cosas que no son ciertas pero que nadie va a enterarse si las dices —el bardo se encogió de hombros— Así han hecho con los de tu tipo. Tal vez no siempre resultó crear criaturas, así como así, tal vez nunca funcionó y antes de aceptar que se equivocaron… mintieron.

Todos callaron ante un terremoto, sujetándose de las piedras donde estaban sentados cuando la tierra bajo sus pies se sacudió. Algunos cuervos se marcharon volando con un viento frío soplando poco después.

—Eso no fue normal, eso no fue normal.

—Cálmate, Wade.

—Un día hubo un terremoto así, cuando cayó el Reino del Bosque Blanco —murmuró J’onn mirando el firmamento lleno de estrellas— Cuando nació el Niño Profecía.

—Oh, eso solo es…

—Es real.

—¿Viste a ese niño? —el rubio miró alrededor por si acaso algo más despertaba.

—Lo sentí. Una rabia inmensa, un poder… como no se ha visto.

—¿Qué no estábamos hablando de cómo vamos a continuar nuestro camino? Porque no sé si se han dado cuenta, ahora tenemos dos monstruos con nosotros, un Inquisidor que duda de su fe y este inocente hombre que solamente canta para ganarse unas monedas. Somos un grupo que no va a pasar desapercibido en ningún Reino Santo.

—Por eso iremos a La Ciénega —respondió Steven— Mañana, a primera hora. Yo haré la primera guardia, los demás descansen.

—Como diga, mi buen señor. ¿Puedo tener mi beso de buenas noches?

—Wade.

—Yo me beso solito.

El rubio se quedó junto a su caballo, vigilando por las siguientes horas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que fuese enviado a exterminar a una Viuda Negra. Había encontrado que no era del todo un ser hecho de magia, era tan humano como los Comunes, pero al mismo tiempo ya no sería más un hombre normal. Esas pesadillas en el hielo nunca fueron solamente alucinaciones suyas que los magos jamás pudieron quitarle. Todo había sido real. Demasiado para su gusto, con la historia de J’onn sobre su padre muerto por defender criaturas mágicas de la gente que las despreciaba porque así fueron enseñados a odiar. Justo como él, tal como lo entrenaron en El Templo. Una mentira bien construida alrededor de su persona, haciéndole cuestionar si acaso el resto de los Inquisidores fueron creados de la misma manera, arrancados de sus hogares para convertirse en los sicarios de los Meta Humanos.

A la mañana partieron rumbo a La Ciénega, un territorio entre dos Reinos Santos que nadie pisaba si apreciaba su vida. Un lugar lleno de pantanos peligrosos con una peste de muerte siempre constante. Nada crecía ahí, ni tampoco se había podido sanar esa tierra pese a los intentos del Templo por hacer de ese lugar un reino más. La leyenda contaba que ahí había comenzado la masacre de los magos hacia los elfos, y por eso aquel enorme terreno estaba maldito, pues la sangre de cientos de elfos corrió hasta el mar que tocaba, haciendo de esas aguas un mar escarlata cuyo tinte solamente cambiaba en mar abierto. Si bien era un lugar peligroso, para ellos de momento resultaba un escondite perfecto en lo que podían tener un mejor plan para burlar la celosa vigilancia del Templo que no estaba ya tan lejos.

—Esperen —la pelirroja les detuvo— Alguien nos sigue. No se muevan. ¡No se muevan!

Transformándose a su forma real, la Viuda Negra tejió rápidamente una red en forma de esfera que cayó sobre todos ellos con las patas delanteras de la araña sujetándolas con fuerza. La obedecieron, quedándose en su lugar apenas si respirando.

—¿Por qué no nos podemos mover? —susurró Wade, asustado.

—Es una telaraña de engaño —respondió J’onn atento a la misma dirección en la que miró Natty— Nos hace invisibles mientras no nos movamos.

—Tengo miedo.

—Sshh —les calló el Inquisidor.

Ya estaban a mitad dentro de la Ciénega, cruzando uno de los pantanos más resbalosos entre árboles que habían crecido torcidos, hundiendo sus ramas en el fango. La Viuda Negra había pegado la telaraña en esas ramas, sus ojos verdes brillando cuando se escuchó un débil susurro, tan bajo que podía haberse confundido con el crujir de los árboles. Steven entrecerró sus ojos, muy tenso. Aquellos eran pasos de seres entrenados para no ser escuchados. Solo eran dos, en unas armaduras extrañas portando unas máscaras de búhos y dagas brillantes a la poca luz que la neblina de los pantanos dejaba cruzar. Se detuvieron a pocos metros de donde estaban, mirando alrededor al haberlos perdido. Wade tragó saliva, J’onn estaba tranquilo pese a notar que eran sicarios iguales a los que habían atacado su hogar.

Antes de que el Inquisidor pudiera hablar, Natty se movió de golpe, estirando sus redes para atrapar esos hombres búhos cuyos pechos atravesó con sus patas delanteras con garras filosas, clavando luego su aguijón mortal, extinguiendo sus vidas. Los dos cuerpos quedaron colgados sobre un tronco atrapado entre rocas, meciéndose apenas. La Viuda Negra retomó su forma humana, acercándose para arrancarle las máscaras a esos dos hombres de rostros ya pálidos con labios amoratados como sus ojos. Wade silbó, secándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de una mano, mirando de cerca a los dos asesinos. Detrás de él fueron J’onn y Steven.

—Eso estuvo muy feo, gracias mi señora, por salvarnos el pellejo.

—Son como J’onn nos dijo. Hombres búhos.

—Jamás los había visto —el rubio frunció un poco su nariz— No puede ser… son simples humanos.

—Huelen a tiempo, y a oscuridad —murmuró J’onn luego de inspeccionarlos— Como hace tiempo huele este continente.

—¿Pertenecen a los Meta Humanos?

—Sabría de ellos, Natty.

—No sabías que habías sido humano, Steven. Dudo que te dijeran de esto.

—Pero el metal de sus armaduras no es normal —Wade picoteó con una daga un hombre de uno— Jamás nunca he visto este tipo de metal, es muy duro como…

—Como escamas de dragón —terminó Steven, gruñendo— Tienen escamas de dragón para hacer sus armaduras.

—Esto es imposible —J’onn tomó una de las máscaras— ¿Cómo simples humanos pueden tener semejantes recursos sin que nadie lo notara?

—Tengo que volver al Templo —el rubio se giró a todos ellos— Averiguar si saben algo de estos sicarios.

—Fuiste enviado a matarme, no puedes llegar con las manos vacías —la Viuda Negra tomó la daga de manos de Wade para cortarse sus cabellos con la expresión de asombro del resto— Toma, húndelos en el fango y así preséntalos. Di que me ahogué en sus aguas cuando me atacaste y solo pudiste obtener eso.

—Pero si peleó contigo debe tener heridas —comentó J’onn.

Antes de que Steven dijera algo, unas patas aparecieron en la espalda de la pelirroja, cortando un hombro, un muslo y picando apenas su pecho. Ella rió a la mirada enfadada del Inquisidor cuyo rostro acarició.

—La historia será más creíble.

—¿A dónde irás tú?

—Te esperaremos aquí.

—¿Esperaremos? —Wade se acercó a ellos— ¿Exactamente quiénes vamos a esperar?

—Yo no —J’onn señaló al sur— Hay algo por allá, algo que pide ser descubierto. Iré a ver qué es, los misterios deben ser revelados.

—Entonces yo iré contigo, somos hermanos por ser criaturas mágicas —dijo Natty, volviéndose al rubio— J’onn no es un depredador, si estos búhos están por todas partes, corre peligro. Lo protegeré y averiguaremos que hay en el Sur.

—No me pienso quedar solito aquí —se quejó Wade.

—Irás conmigo al Templo.

—¿QUÉ?

—Cuídate, Steven —la pelirroja besó sus labios, acariciando su barba— Oculta en tu corazón lo que has descubierto.

—Cuídate tú también. Te veré en el Bosque de las Dríadas, en la parte Sur. Ahí te esperaré.

—Recuerda que eres el Águila. No dejes de volar, Steven. Vamos, J’onn, entre más aprisa, más pronto estaremos de regreso.

J’onn se acercó al Inquisidor, entregándole una pequeña estrella de oro que dejó en sus manos.

—Fue de tu padre, hecha por enanos cuando el mundo era más benévolo. Te protegerá.

—¿No tienes otra?

Rieron a la broma de Wade, despidiendo a las dos criaturas que se marcharon rumbo al Sur. Steven acarició esa pequeña estrella que incrustó en la parte trasera de su medallón antes de tomar las riendas de su caballo, llamando al bardo.

—Debemos regresar, lo haremos por el mar escarlata.

—¿Con qué barca, mi señor? Ninguno de los dos es una sirena.

—No lo olvides, Wade, sigo siendo un Inquisidor.

Cuando tocaron la playa, el rubio usó un pequeño silbato cuyo sonido no pudo ser escuchado más que por aquellos barqueros del Templo, que enviaron una de sus barcas a ellos. El sol tocaba las playas de arena blanca del territorio que pertenecía al Templo para el momento en que arribaron, uniéndose a una de las procesiones rumbo a la capital, entre inciensos y flores de colores con oraciones en cánticos lentos.

—Hay mucha fe para ustedes… bueno los Meta Humanos.

—Sí, Wade, eso no es ningún secreto. Y siendo que la mayoría son Comunes, tienen un apoyo ciego.

—Como que eso va a ser un problema.

—Tal vez. Algo que siempre he aprendido es que los humanos cambian de parecer si la desgracia ataca.

—Hipócritas, la palabra correcta, mi señor.

—No todos, algunos son unos buenos cantantes.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo yo?

—Quiero que permanezcas a las afueras del Templo —Steven sacó un pequeño saco con monedas que le entregó al bardo— Para la posada.

—¿Y si lo devuelven al hielo, señor?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no será así.

—Pues espero, la verdad ya me da algo el estar aquí. Y solo estuve una vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando pedí que mi matrimonio durara por siempre. Era yo solo un mocoso, y fue una petición tonta.

—Lo siento, Wade.

—Tranquilo, mi señor. Oh, oh, creo que me iré adelantando.

Ya habían pasado el primer muro con aquel portón de vigilancia, acercándose al segundo. Steven notó que se acercaban guardias del Templo, mirándole. Wade se perdió al instante entre los peregrinos, cantando como siempre lo hacía. El Inquisidor montó su caballo, alcanzando a los guardias que lo escoltaron hasta el Templo, directo a donde estaba Lady Mystique. Se arrodilló frente a ella, sacando de su envoltorio los cabellos rojizos y empapados de fango de la Ciénega que dejó a los pies de la maga, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

—El monstruo está muerto, pero su cuerpo está hundido en el pantano.

—Tienes heridas, Inquisidor Steven —Mystique le inspeccionó— No son muy graves, pero deben atenderse. Bien hecho, La Ley ha prevalecido.

—Lady Mystique… —las puertas se abrieron, el Gran Maestre entró a la sala donde se encontraban— Ah, Inquisidor Águila, ¿otra misión exitosa?

—Excelencia.

—¿Sucede algo, Gran Maestre?

—Es sobre los rumores de más criaturas apareciendo. Se mueven por el continente. Me parece que nuestro Inquisidor no podrá descansar esta vez.

—Ni hacer todo el trabajo —ella sonrió, alcanzando la mano de Lord Magnus.

Erik le sonrió, besando el dorso de su mano con Steven aun con una rodilla en el suelo y su cabeza inclinada sin decir nada. Las trompetas del Templo sonaron, anunciando la llegada apurada de una caravana. Varios magos corrieron a la sala para comunicarle entre exclamaciones nerviosas que Lady Lena estaba entrando al santuario. El Gran Maestre soltó la mano de Mystique, cuya sonrisa se borró, inclinando su cabeza cuando la esposa de Lord Magnus entró casi corriendo para abrazarlo. Steven apenas alzó su mirada para ver la escena, ignorado hasta ese momento.

—¡Erik! —Lana se refugió en su pecho— ¡Fue horrible!

—Pero de nuevo estás en mis brazos, querida. A salvo, gracias a La Ley.

—Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Latveria —ella le miró con un puchero, traía vendada su mano izquierda y se notaba bajo sus mantos que también el hombro derecho— ¡Me atacaron tan solo verme! ¡Sin más! Tus hijos se hubieran quedado sin su madre de no ser porque los guerreros del Rey Doom aparecieron y mi hermano pudo sacarme casi ilesa. ¡Son unas bestias!

—Qué suerte que el ejército de Latveria estuviera ahí —comentó Mystique— Toda una fortuna para salvar a nuestra regente.

—Eran un obsequio para mi hermano, sabes que él está solo ahí tratando de dar orden a esas tierras tan salvajes, con esas Amazonas que se comportan como monstruos. ¡Y los Kryptonianos las apoyan! Solo falta que los emplumados esos también quieran atacar a mi hermano. Erik, no puedes permitir eso.

—El Templo no será indiferente al sufrimiento del Jerife, querida —el Gran Maestre tomó aire, volviéndose a Mystique— Para semejante tarea, necesitamos guerreros bien adiestrados. Despierten a todos los Inquisidores.

—¿Qué hay del asunto de los monstruos, Excelencia?

—Oh, ¿qué sucede? —Lena miró consternada a su esposo, quien negó besando su frente.

—Solo son esa progenie que se quedó escondida. Nada que nuestros magos no puedan resolver.

—¿Y si mejor hacemos algo más?

—¿De qué hablas, querida?

—Erik, no vamos a poner a nuestros Santos detrás de esas cosas. Es indigno. Ya tenemos a los Inquisidores para eso. Mientras nuestros guerreros ayudan a mi hermano, podemos hacer uso de otro recurso.

—¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? —Lord Magnus se vio genuinamente confundido.

—Puedo encargarme, tengo una idea que funcionará.

—Primero me gustaría que te revisaran.

—Estaré bien, no puedo descansar hasta tener mi justicia. Y ver a mis hijos. Dime que están bien.

—Han estado preguntando por ti, Pietro casi estuvo a punto de tomar un barco para ir a encontrarte.

—Oh, mis pequeños. Dignos hijos de su padre tan amoroso —Lena sonrió, besando los labios de Erik con una caricia en su mejilla— Despierta a todos los Inquisidores, y deja que yo convoque a tus fieles para la batalla que se avecina. Es hora de poner en su lugar al resto de los monstruos, mientras sigan vivos tú no podrás gobernar en paz, esposo mío. Hoy me atacaron a mí, mañana pueden ser los mellizos o tu pequeña Lorna.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Lena?

—Mystique, ¿sigues aquí? Te han dado una orden. Oh, Inquisidor Águila, no te había visto. De pie, tus hermanos van a despertar.

Mystique pareció contenerse, saliendo de ahí en silencio con Lena Luthor mirándole de reojo antes de volver su vista a Erik Magnus. Steven hizo una reverencia antes de ponerse de pie, con la mirada baja al tiempo que un pequeño grupo de aprendices entraban, con una joven imitando su pose anterior al ir frente al Gran Maestre.

—Mi señor, su té de la mañana.

—Llévenlo a mi balcón, quiero tomarlo junto a mi esposa.

—Sí, Excelencia.

—¡SEÑOR, MI SEÑOR! —un mago al que los humanos apodaban en broma el Sapo por su físico, llegó corriendo casi a punto de caerse— ¡HA LLEGADO ESTO!

—¿Más noticias?

—¡LO HAN PUESTO EN CADA REINO Y EN CADA SEÑAL DE LOS CAMINOS! ¡MI SEÑOR!

El Sapo dejó caer el rollo que se extendió elegantemente a los pies de Erik y Lena, que leyeron estupefactos una invitación. La Cornucopia de Latveria. Todos estaban invitados bajo un Primus Mirum, que decía que, en los tres días de festejo, estaban prohibidos los ataques, peleas, guerras, batallas, riñas, disputas… ni los derramamientos de sangre, ni venganzas. Hasta que no terminara la Cornucopia nadie de los invitados podía hacer movimiento alguno para lastimar a ningún ser que existiera en el mundo. Por el Primus Mirum, esa sería la dinámica de la fiesta en Latveria.

—¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE INVITACIÓN ES ESTA?! —vociferó Erik, furioso.

—Es un Primus Mirum —Lena le miró— La desgracia puede caer al Templo si se desobedece. Somos sus invitados, estamos bajo el juramento.

Todo objeto de metal tembló al rugido del Gran Maestre, quien salió de ahí, llamando a todos sus magos para una reunión urgente, seguido por su esposa. Steven se quedó solo en la sala, mirando la invitación olvidada en el suelo. Las letras dejaron de ser letras para convertirse en un rostro con ojos azules curiosos, determinados, una sonrisa desafiante. Detrás de aquella figura brillaba un círculo mágico. Un presagio. El Inquisidor supo de la misma manera cuando Natty le reveló su antiguo origen, que debía ir a esa fiesta.


	21. El hijo del dragón

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**El hijo del dragón.**

_“Si no te ha sorprendido nada extraño durante el día, es que no ha habido día.”_

John Archibald Wheeler.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿sí?

Pyeter Quill entrecerró sus ojos al ver una nueva pelea entre sus Devastadores y aquel herrero necio que parecía más una bestia salvaje que un indefenso joven. Miró a la mula como al cordero teniendo una idea que le hizo sonreír. Tomó al pequeño y flaco corderito sacando un cuchillo que puso en su cuello, silbando con fuerza para que el herrero le observara. Había acertado. Ese gruñón rebelde se detuvo, dejándose al fin caer de rodillas con su gente gritándole amenazas mientras lo sujetaban, esperando por las órdenes de su capitán quien suspiró, negando muy despacio.

—No tendríamos que haber llegado a esto si tan solo hubieras sido más pacífico, hermoso.

—¡Tengo que ir a Thanagar!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Es importante, imbécil! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que entregar un mensaje urgente!

—¿A quién?

Buck le escupió, con los demás empujándole. Pyeter alzó una mano aun con el cordero entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilos, muchachos. ¿No lo escucharon? Necesita ir a Thanagar.

La tripulación le miró confundida por un momento fugaz cuando hizo un gesto. Ro’ket fue el primero en comprender, tirando del herrero hacia la proa. Otros más le imitaron, riendo y haciendo burla al sujetarlo de los pies y su brazo, meciéndolo un par de veces antes de lanzarlo al agua. Quill rió, acercándose para verle caer al agua, acariciando al cordero.

—¡Por cierto, debes nadar rápido, estas aguas son muy frías y el trasero se te congelará si no llegas pronto a la playa!

El capitán de la Milano se carcajeó, junto con su tripulación porque era obvio que el pobre herrero sin un brazo iba a tener severas dificultades para llegar. Parte de su castigo por haber pateado en la entrepierna a Quill y otro par de Devastadores cuando lo vieron aparecer de súbito en aquella diminuta isla y fueron por él para averiguar quién lo había enviado por ese portal mágico. Buck nadó cada vez con mayor esfuerzo sin darles el gusto a pedirles auxilio porque se hubiera cansado. Tocó la playa, arrastrándose entre pesados jadeos con su gorro cayéndose y siendo llevado por el oleaje de vuelta al mar. No lo notó, temblando de frío mientras iba tierra adentro, gateando o tropezándose al ponerse de pie. Solo tenía que llamar la atención de los hombres halcón y eso era todo.

—¡ALGUIEN!

Entró por los árboles de troncos gruesos, cayendo un poco. Aquel esfuerzo sí tenía sus consecuencias, se arrastró unos metros y volvió a levantarse. Sus cabellos le cubrían buena parte del rostro como sus orejas, titiritando de frío.

—¡HALCONES!

Un revoloteo de alas le hizo suspirar de alivio, dejándose caer sentado mientras un grupo de Thanagarianos lo rodeaban, aterrizando a su alrededor con lanzas y mazos con picos apuntándole. Buck tomó aire suficiente para hablar.

—Shayera me envía. Dijo que ustedes sabrían qué hacer.

Pronunciar aquel nombre tuvo un efecto en los Thanagarianos, que intercambiaron una mirada entre sí. Uno de ellos silbó con fuerza, mientras otros dos se acercaron a Buck para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndolo al verlo demasiado débil por el agua fría. Los tres cayeron al suelo por una red mágica liberando pequeños relámpagos, apenas si notando una figura translúcida que tomó al herrero para echárselo al hombro.

—Es mío.

—¡CAPTUREN AL INTRUSO!

Pyeter rió, activando un escudo mágico que impidió lo tocaran, escabulléndose por los árboles que le sirvieron de camuflaje a su encantamiento, con Buck en su hombro que fue recobrando la consciencia justo cuando tocaron la playa y el Devastador lo echó sobre una barca, empujándola con otro hechizo que la hizo salir mar adentro donde los esperaban aquellos ladrones y mercenarios con las velas listas para marcharse a toda prisa antes de que una bandada de halcones les cayese encima. Gamora ayudó a subir a ambos, gruñendo por la tontería de su capitán.

—¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque es lindo —Quill miró al herrero quien ya estaba por fin consciente, esquivando un puñetazo— ¡Hey! ¡Hey!

—Necesita otro baño de agua fría —comentó Ro’ket.

—Que va —la mirada de Pyeter recorrió a Buck quien cayó de rodillas— ¿Lo ven? Me lo llevaré para charlar. ¡Ro’ket! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

—¡A LA ISLA DE LA HERMADAD, DEVASTADORES! ¡MUEVAN SUS APESTOSOS CULOS!

—¡Suél…tame…!

—Ya, cariño, solo unos pasitos más.

—¡No me… no me hables… así!

Quill se carcajeó, dando una nalgada a su prisionero. —Te escuchas tan lindo cuando jadeas así. ¿Puedo escucharte hacerlo en la cama?

—¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

El capitán rió, arrojando su bulto contra la cama de su camarote, dejándole rebotar ahí mientras iba por una copa de vino. La Milano salía despedida a toda velocidad, usando de nuevo un hechizo de camuflaje para perderse a la vista de los halcones que ya no pudieron darles alcance. Buck aun temblaba de frío, pero eso no evitó que tomara uno de los almohadones para lanzárselo a Quill, quien lo atrapó con una mano, bebiendo de su copa con la otra.

—Tranquilo, hermoso.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—¿Qué no querías a tu mula y tu corderito de vuelta?

Buck gruñó, maldiciendo por haberlo olvidado. —¿Dónde están?

—Con Groot. No te preocupes, estarán bien cuidados, como tú…

—Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme.

—Son ciertas las historias de lo altivos que son los elfos.

Un silencio se hizo en el camarote, Buck instintivamente se pegó hasta la pared, temiendo por lo peor. El mundo ya no tenía cabida para su raza.

—No, cariño, no lo dije con esa intención. Cuando se te cayó tu gorro y vi tus hermosas orejitas de elfo, entonces me decidí a tenerte conmigo junto con tus hijos, no juzgo a padres solteros.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Si no te cambias tus ropas, por mucha sangre élfica que tengas, vas a enfermar —Pyeter le guiñó un ojo, caminando a un cofre de donde sacó ropa nueva que le tendió— Anda, hazlo por esas dos criaturas que ahora comen paja seca que los engordará.

El elfo le dedicó una mirada, frunciendo su ceño a las ropas, pero el frío que no podía controlar fue mayor a su orgullo. Le arrebató al capitán aquel bulto, mirándole luego.

—Vete.

—Claro que no —Pyeter tomó asiento en la mesita junto a la cama— Puedes escaparte, los elfos son todos unos tramposos.

—¡Mentira! Quiero cambiarme en privado.

—Estamos en privado, hermoso —Quill le lanzó un beso, bebiendo de su copa. No iba a salirse.

Le tomó unos minutos a Buck el decidirse, sintiendo su rostro hervir como sus orejas al tener que desnudarse frente aquel idiota pervertido a quien le dio la espalda mientas lo hacía, usando las sábanas para cubrirse lo mejor que pudo. A Pyeter no le pasó desapercibido las horribles cicatrices alrededor de su hombro izquierdo, ni los latigazos que dejaron huella en su espalda como otras marcas en una piel que en viejos tiempos fuera perfecta. Sobrevivir en un mundo que los odiaba dejaba heridas que no se borraban. Cuando el elfo terminó, tirando las ropas húmedas en el suelo, el capitán le tendió su copa de vino, bien llena de este.

—Te ayudará a volver a entrar en calor.

Buck murmuró algo antes de tomar bruscamente la copa que se llevó a los labios, un vino dulce que calentó su cuerpo fue bienvenido, terminándolo casi de golpe y luego limpiando sus labios con la manga de esa camisa que apestaba igual que su dueño, aquel Devastador quien sonrió complacido.

—¿Mejor?

—¿Qué harás conmigo?

—¿Realmente quieres escucharlo? Bien…

—¡Deja de ser tan imbécil! —gruñó Buck— ¿Qué pretendes ganar llevándome prisionero?

—No estoy llevándote prisionero. Es decir, suelo tomar prisionero que vendo luego, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tu caso.

—¿Volverás a lanzarme al mar?

—Pese a que tienes una forma admirable de romper las olas y puedo ver ese trasero en acción, no. Iremos a mi hogar, a mi cama en mi habitación para hacer la mejor sinfonía que el océano…

—¡No te burles de mí!

—¿Puedo saber qué tanto te hicieron que no puedas aceptar lo lindo que eres?

—Eres un Devastador, solo dices idioteces y mentiras para vivir.

—Qué duras palabras, tan bella boquita que tienes.

—¡Ya deja eso! —reclamó el elfo, con mejillas rojas que hicieron reír a Pyeter.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño. Pero definitivamente, si quieres vivir y no quieres que tus hijitos terminen como banquete de alguien más, no puedes quedarte en el continente. Los elfos no son bienvenidos.

—En ningún lado.

—Sí y no. Además, creo que te gustarán nuestros invitados.

—¿Invitados?

—¡Quill! —Gamora bajó, abriendo la puerta de golpe— ¡Cazadores de Black Manta!

—¡JODER! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! ¡QUE SE PREPAREN! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLES HACERLES OTRO AGUJERO A MI NENA! —el capitán se levantó, acomodando su larga chaqueta y botas antes de mirar a Buck— Lo siento, cariño, el deber llama. Sujétate de algo porque todo se va a sacudir.

Buck no necesitó ese consejo, sintiendo su piel erizarse ante los cañonazos que pasaron rozando la Milano con un zumbido propio de la magia que los acompañaba. Los gritos de los Devastadores se mezclaron con los aullidos de los hombres de Black Manta. Un cañonazo alcanzó un costado de la nave, meciéndola bruscamente. El vino como las copas de la mesa cayeron, junto con otros objetos alrededor. El elfo se sostuvo de los postes de la cama, recordando al cordero y su mula. Seguramente estaban asustados por esos sonidos, tenía que ir con ellos. Meciéndose conforme la Milano lo hacía, salió de ahí, subiendo las escaleras, mirando el panorama caótico que había a bordo.

No tuvo tiempo de inspecciones, otro cañonazo pasó demasiado cerca de sus cabezas, todos junto con él cayendo al suelo para no ser golpeados. Quill maldijo, en el timón que movía con furia, ayudado por Ro’ket. Buck le observó, gateando entre piernas y barriles rodando de aquí para allá hasta la parte baja donde solían poner provisiones, tesoros, entre otras cosas. Casi cayó de las escaleras por otro cañonazo que por casi milagro se esquivó. El balido del cordero le dijo donde estaba, junto con el rebuzno de su mula quien gimió al verle aparecer. Dentro de una jaula amplia sobre paja seca, también se mecían conforme a los bruscos cambios de dirección de la Milano. Buck los abrazó, notando que había una ventanilla que miraba hacia donde el timón. Pese a la situación, el capitán no parecía estar muy asustado o definitivamente era demasiado tonto para notar la gravedad del ataque.

Un golpe sordo rompió el casco de la nave, pasando por encima de la jaula que rompió y pasando al otro lado con ese horrible silbido. La mula se asustó, dando de coces al brincar para huir de ahí. Buck fue tras ella, dejando amarrado al cordero. Tener solo un brazo estaba siendo un martirio en esos momentos. Su mula se las arregló para subir por una trampilla, más buscando una salida que otra cosa. Tanto el elfo como el animal quedaron afuera, justo detrás del nivel del timón que giró tan aprisa que pareció que iba a zafarse. Entre Pyeter y Ro’ket lo detuvieron, el segundo bajando para dar una orden sobre las velas y las anclas con un truco que iban a intentar. Buck sintió otro escalofrío, esta vez, el cañonazo no era una enorme esfera de metal, se trataba de una bola de fuego cuyo objetivo era esa parte donde se encontraba. Abrazó a su mula que rebuznó aterrada, llamando la atención de Quill.

—¡NO!

—¡AL SUELO, VAN A DARNOS!

Todos se encogieron apretando sus párpados con fuerza ante el inminente golpe que nunca llegó. Pyeter alcanzó a interponerse, recibiendo el golpe de fuego contra su espalda. Gamora gritó al ver envuelto en llamas a su capitán. Buck levantó su vista del lomo de su mula, viendo el fuego que lentamente se fue apagando por el agua de las olas levantadas por la velocidad de la Milano. Para sorpresa de todos, Quill estaba intacto, el fuego no le había hecho nada y, muy al contrario, parecía que sus manos habían absorbido esa magia destructiva que miró con una sonrisa torcida una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba sano y salvo. Sus ojos se posaron en el elfo a quien lanzó un beso antes de girarse y lanzar de vuelta el fuego que brotó con mucha mayor fuerza de sus manos, quemando esos cazadores que explotaron con una columna de agua salada envolviéndolos al tragarlos mar adentro.

—¿Qué…? —Buck no podía dar crédito. Ese Devastador solo era un humano, no había forma…

—¡VAMOS A SALTAR, MUCHACHOS! ¡RECOJAN LAS VELAS! —gritó Pyeter, con manos en sus caderas desnudas como el resto de su cuerpo. El fuego lo había consumido, más su piel estaba rosada y muy sana— Hermoso, ¿estás bien?

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!

—Es la primera vez que escuchó a un elfo maldecir.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú…

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —el capitán hizo unos movimientos obscenos.

—¡Aún quedan naves, imbécil! ¡Y cúbrete!

—Aw, que cruel eres conmigo.

—¡QUILL! ¡ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA EL SALTO!

Pyeter silbó, corriendo hacia Buck a quien abrazó junto con su mula para sujetarse. El elfo quiso reclamar sobre su indecente persona tocándole, pero el portal de agua que se abrió frente a ellos le hizo olvidar su ofensa. La Milano lo atravesó, saltando hasta un mar menos embravecido por los hechizos de Black Manta, quedando sobre aguas más claras, cálidas con un cielo despejado y gaviotas sobrevolando alrededor de la nave. Toda la tripulación gritó al verse a salvo, con raspones y un par de agujeros, pero sin pérdidas. Las velas fueron desplegadas mientras Quill ayudaba a Buck a ponerse de pie junto con su mula.

—¿Cómo lograron ese portal?

—Uy, cariño. Si supieras las cosas que tienen los Devastadores en su poder.

—No me llames así, ¡te dije que te vistieras!

—Hace calor aquí, ¿no crees? Me va mejor andar en cueros.

—Voy a… —Buck cayó de rodillas, agotado.

—¡Hermoso! ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido. Oh… —el capitán chasqueó su lengua, mirándose— No te preocupes, seré gentil la primera vez. No temas a mi tamaño.

Buck alcanzó a darle un puñetazo antes de caer inconsciente. No había comido bien ni tampoco dormido decentemente, haciendo un esfuerzo insólito en ese mar congelado con el ataque sobre la Milano. Demasiadas aventuras para un retirado arquero. Drax apareció, limpiándose el sudor con una camisa sucia, observando al elfo y riendo al ver a Quill sobarse su mandíbula.

—Creo que ya no sirve.

—Ha agotado sus fuerzas. Lo llevaré de vuelta a mi camarote.

—¿Crees que ayude a los invitados?

—Drax, no lo dudes ni tantito. Llámenme cuando estemos en la isla.

—Sí, capitán.

Pyeter tomó en brazos al elfo, llamando a otro de sus hombres para que pusiera a la asustada mula junto al cordero con órdenes de no comérselos. Se vistió una vez que dejó a Buck en la cama, recogiendo las cosas y mirando el mapa que tenía clavado en una pared. Pasó demasiado tiempo viéndolo, porque no se percató de cuando un cuchillo de pan tocó su garganta amenazando con lastimarle si se movía. El capitán sonrió, levantando sus manos en son de paz al percibir el calor del elfo detrás de su espalda.

—Me alegra que te sintieras mejor.

—Te dije que no me tocaras.

—No había otra manera de traerte aquí.

—¿Qué eres?

—Soy el capitán de la Milano, Pyeter Quill, mejor conocido por su nombre Devastador, Starlord.

—¿Eres un monstruo?

—Algunas chicas de la isla me han llamado así.

—¡Estúpido! Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Con un cuchillo que no tiene filo me cuesta concentrarme.

Buck gruñó, alejándose, pero amenazándolo con ese cuchillo. Quill suspiró.

—Escucha, hermoso. Soy un humano, ¿de acuerdo? Mortal.

—No.

—Es que lo soy.

—Ningún humano puede controlar así el fuego.

—Bueno… eso recién lo acabo de descubrir y por las mismas jodidas razones. Uno de los ataques de Black Manta.

—¿No sabías que eras capaz de eso?

—¿No?

—¿Cómo que no?

—Pues no.

—¡Habla claro!

—¡No me grites! —Pyeter se encogió de hombros— Pues no lo sabía, te dije que fue recién, aunque si hago memoria jamás me quemé de niño jugando con las fogatas.

—No eres un humano.

—Que sí.

—No, no lo eres.

—Mira…

—Quill —Ro’ket los interrumpió— La playa está cerca. Llegamos a casa.

—¡Genial! Ven, cariño, debes conocer nuestro hogar donde seremos muy felices.

Buck rugió, dejando su cuchillo nada peligroso en la mesa. Miró el mapa que Quill había estado observando, era un mapa para navegar por los mares que no tenía nada de especial. Aparentemente, porque el elfo notó una marca de una tierra que desconocía. Sus preguntas quedarían para después, escuchó a su cordero como a la mula llamarle, saliendo a verlos y bajando con ellos cuando la Milano encalló en el puerto. La Isla de la Hermandad, un lugar fortificado como peligroso no por los hechizos que la protegían sino los seres que la habitaban, era el hogar de los Devastadores. Humanos que se habían dedicado por generaciones al saqueo, asesinato y otras actividades deshonestas desde que sus ancestros fueran arrojados ahí a forma de castigo, una prisión de la que no podrían escapar.

—Maravilloso, ¿cierto? —Quill susurró al oído a Buck, quien le empujó— Y deja que veas la parte más hermosa, donde viven mi padre, uno de los cabecillas.

Todas las viviendas eran casonas empotradas en las altas colinas, como hormigueros humanos llenos de gritos, amenazas, peleas y carcajadas entre aromas de vino o carnes quemándose al no ser atendidas. Buck mantuvo pegados a sus animales por miedo a que uno de esos rostros pintados con expresión agresiva fuese a robarles sus protegidos. Una costumbre de los Devastadores era el llevar el rostro cubierto por uno o más colores chillantes. Quill parecía no llevar ninguno, pero sus hombres sí. Gamora lucía líneas gruesas en color verde, Drax era rojo con café mientras que Ro’ket era una mezcla de varios que lo hacían parecer más un animal que una persona.

—¡Mi muchacho! —de las escaleras de un puente, bajó un hombre de cabeza rapada con solamente una tira de cabello que caía sobre su espalda, rostro pintado de azul con una salamandra en su hombro agitando su cola de fuego— Me dijeron que te atrasaste por una carga inesperada.

—Padre —Quill abrazó al hombre— Quiero presentarte a mi consorte, mi hermoso elfo.

—¿Qué…? —Buck quiso desaparecer ante semejante indiscreción.

—Ahora veo por qué no llegaste antes, un elfo. Yo soy Yondu, bienvenido a la Isla de la Hermandad. No debes temer, aquí… —Yondu rió— Aquí las cosas son diferentes.

—Nos hace falta comida y bebida.

—Vamos entonces, es buena hora para que compartan alimentos con nuestros invitados.

—Sabía que pensarías como yo.

—Muchacho, soy tu padre.

—¡Vamos, hermoso!

Buck tenía ahora una genuina curiosidad por los tan nombrados invitados. Olvidó por unos momentos esa inquietud cuando los llevaron a un comedor cuya mesa estaba atascada de comida. No hizo preguntas sobre el origen de esos alimentos, corriendo a robar unas piezas de carne, frutas, pan… comida que su estómago agradeció. Quill negó al verle, sirviéndole un poco del mismo vino que antes le hubiera ofrecido en su barco. El elfo tampoco lo rechazó, observando alrededor porque algo llamó su atención. Pasos fueron acercándose a esa sala, Yondu se les unió de nuevo acompañado ahora por un grupo de gente que presentó ante Buck.

—Mis invitados, Jarv, Guardián de los Bosques, Bryce de Banner, médico y hombre maldecido. Kal-El, Kryptoniano hijo de Jor-El. Y…

—Alteza.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Buck prácticamente tiró la comida que tenía en sus manos para hincar una rodilla ante Anthony, haciendo una reverencia. El joven parpadeó, mirando a los demás como pidiendo una explicación. Fue Jarv quien, con una sonrisa, lo hizo.

—Joven amo, le presento a uno de los guerreros de York, la élite que sirvió a su padre.

—Jaymes de Barns a su servicio, Alteza.

—Pero… ¿cómo…?

—Un elfo tan antiguo como él, y siendo guerrero, sabe cosas que escapan de la vista. Como la sangre real.

—Pero soy un mestizo —comentó Anthony sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Eres un príncipe, hijo —intervino Yondu, divertido.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron? —quiso saber Kal-El.

—Pues cerca de Thanagar, tenía que llevar un mensaje el muy necio —respondió Pyeter, memorizando el verdadero nombre del elfo.

—Am… J-Jaymes, ¿porque no te levantas y me dejas estrechar tu mano?

—Soy indigno, Alteza. He fallado.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu brazo izquierdo?

—Lo perdí defendiendo su casa, Alteza.

—Creo que eso, pues… —Anthony se rascó su nuca— Me parece suficiente para que puedas ponerte de pie y dejarme verte. No eres como otros elfos que conocí.

Buck lo hizo, con una mirada avergonzada. —Poco puedo ofrecerte, mi señor. Daré mi vida si es necesario para proteger la sangre Stark.

—Cielos, Jaymes…

—¿Qué tal si continuamos disfrutando de los alimentos que nuestro amable anfitrión nos ha proporcionado? —pidió Jarv, señalando la mesa.

—Tenemos mucho qué hablar —asintió Yondu— Parece que las sorpresas no van a dejar de aparecerse ante nosotros.

El elfo hizo una reverencia antes de tomar asiento junto a Anthony, quien lucía francamente desconcertado. Quill rió, llamando la atención de Buck. Recordó cómo ese Devastador dominó el fuego, como lo lanzó de vuelta a los navíos de caza de Black Manta que siempre habían sido el terror en El Brazo. Yondu tenía razón, había muchas sorpresas. Como ese capitán que no era para nada un hombre ordinario.

Era el hijo de un dragón.


	22. La Guerra Santa (V)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_La Guerra Santa._

_Segunda parte: la Batalla de los Ríos Carmesí_.

Una de las cosas que más amaba Erik de Charles era su manera de entregarse, como si unir sus cuerpos fuese algo tan vital para él que no dudaba en darlo todo en cada momento en que estaban entrelazados, sudando entre pesados jadeos con besos lánguidos y llenos de pasión. Adoraba pasar sus dedos por esos cabellos húmedos que se pegaban a su frente que luego besaba con ternura, diciendo palabras de amor a veces algo ridículas más las sentía genuinas. Dormir sobre el pecho de Charles, escuchando el latir tan rítmico de su corazón despejaba todo agobio de su mente, nada importaba cuando estaba en los brazos de su amante. El mundo quedaba fuera y Erik apreciaba que Charles tuviera ese don con él, además de su promesa de nunca usar sus poderes en él.

Verlo dormir así, tan agotado boca abajo con las marcas de sus dientes en su cuello o las impresiones que sus manos habían dejado al sujetarle con fuerza en sus caderas hizo sonreír a Erik, recorriendo esa piel brillante por el sudor con la yema de sus dedos, admirando como brillaba a la luz de las velas que los rodeaban. Era perfecto, todo en él era perfecto. A veces, sabiendo que la madre de Charles había sido una sirena, le daba por imaginar que le hubiera obsequiado ese don que los seres mágicos marinos tenían para mantener su población, la posibilidad de dar vida. Paseando su mano sobre aquella cadera, Erik sonrió antes de negar lentamente en silencio. Sería todo un milagro por el cual, haría lo que fuese. De momento, tan solo verlo dormir tan tranquilo fue suficiente para sentirse dichoso y dejar a un lado lo que estaba sucediendo afuera con las criaturas mágicas y los elfos.

—Fisgonear es de simples humanos, Logan —dijo Erik, arqueando una ceja cuando salió de la habitación envuelto en una bata, buscando un poco más de vino.

—Solo me aseguro que no haya espías o asesinos cerca.

—¿Crees que se acercarían tanto, aquí en el Cónclave?

—Proclaman que estos son sus territorios, no me extrañaría que supieran como llegar a ustedes.

Erik bufó, tomando una jarra de vino. —Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estamos bien. Realmente compadezco al alma que intentara hacerle daño a Charles.

—No olvides que prometiste ir a ver los avances de la escuela de magia.

—No te conocía ser tan responsable.

—Me vale un cuerno —gruñó Logan— Fue Mystique quien me pidió que te recordara eso.

—Buenas noches, Logan.

Charles estaba muy cansado que no despertó cuando él se levantó. Erik le dejó dormir, besando sus cabellos y deseando que tuviera sueños plácidos. Su día comenzaba, con la promesa de que pronto tendría que tomar las armas con la negativa de los elfos de hacer una tregua, un concilio para hablar y entenderse como se lo había pedido Charles. Eran seres altivos que nunca entenderían razones.

—Mi señor, su té de la mañana.

—Gracias, ¿dónde está Dientes de Sable?

—Le llamaré, mi señor.

Fue a supervisar las obras de su escuela de magia, casi completa con esas torres de piedra amarilla y la cúpula blanca. Erik tomó también a los estudiantes que Charles ya tenía igual que él. Necesitaba acostumbrarlos a la presión del conflicto si es que continuaba por más tiempo, como prometía ser. Quiso decirle a Charles, considerando volver. Al final no lo hizo, tomarían los portales mágicos y estarían de vuelta antes de que él despertara y se diera cuenta que se había quedado solo con los viejos magos del Cónclave. Lo quería descansado si es que iban a continuar con las negociaciones en cartas. Una manera que Erik desechó cuando intentaron regresar y fueron emboscados por los elfos del Bosque Susurrante. Suerte que Logan y otros los rechazaron sin más pérdidas que el tiempo que les tomó volver.

—¿Dónde estaban? —Charles les alcanzó en la entrada del Cónclave.

—Nos emboscaron —respondió Erik molesto— Esos malditos elfos…

—Erik…

—¡Mystique! Quiero una reunión.

—Sí, mi señor.

La tensión escaló cuando las emboscadas a los magos se multiplicaron por todo el continente. Erik no se pudo creer que los humanos se pusieran de parte de los elfos cuando siempre habían sido menospreciados por estos. De los demás no le sorprendió, quizá los enanos sí cuando se presentaron ante él para jurarle lealtad en lo que sería ya una guerra declarada. Charles no quiso aun atacar, pero él ya no tuvo la paciencia para ello, ordenando a todos los magos que comenzaran una ofensiva abierta en contra de toda criatura mágica y los humanos en cuanto los vieran. Los arrinconarían en sus bosques donde ya no los dejarían salir, era una buena opción que dio por consideración a Charles. Olvidó que si había una criatura que fuese de lo más rencorosa, esos eran los dragones.

—¡MI SEÑOR! ¡HAN ATACADO EL ESTE! ¡EL DRAGÓN BEYONDER!

Más dragones le siguieron, atacando las escuelas de magia que había en todo el territorio. Un episodio que trajo de vuelta la pesadilla de Charles muriendo en las garras de un dragón que ya no era Ego. Eran todos juntos. El Cónclave le apoyó en su noción de moverse de la isla, eran un blanco fácil de esos animales, pero los Hechiceros Supremos no. Fue el roce final para Erik, ya no tendría más compasiones por elfos y menos por esos usurpadores que se hacían pasar por guardianes de un conocimiento que ya era más que rancio. Los dejó a ellos, moviendo a sus magos hacia donde su escuela que era la única de pie y a la que los demás estaban huyendo para refugiarse.

—Vamos a perder —le dijo Hank a Erik— Ellos son más.

—No, no son más, ni los más poderosos.

—Los magos se acaban, Erik.

Este solo sonrió, mirando hacia el Este. Ya había despachado unas cartas hacia el pequeño y largo continente, la Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Nadie gustaba de nombrar en ninguna escuela de magia a esos practicantes de hechizos prohibidos, peligrosos. Como tampoco aprobaban su forma de vida tan salvaje y poco civilizada. Se decía que eran inmigrantes de la Isla de la Hermandad, una prisión que hiciera el Cónclave para los criminales peligrosos que siempre estaba rodeada por depredadores del mar y del cielo. A Erik no le importó, porque eran numerosos y seguramente sin los prejuicios que los demás tenían por culpa de esos Hechiceros Supremos cuya lealtad siempre estaría del lado de los elfos, su pueblo. En cambio, tener a sus pares iguales si bien sus métodos eran cuestionables, le dijo que sería una estrategia que sus rivales no esperaban.

—¡Erik! —Charles le gritó, entrando a la sala principal donde estaba con todos planeando una nueva estrategia. Estaba furioso y le lanzó una carta a la cara— ¿Has llamado a los Magos Libres?

Se hizo un silencio pesado sin que los demás se movieran, Erik vio la decepción en los ojos de Charles que le hizo rabiar. ¿Por qué no veía lo que estaba pasado?

—¡Perderemos si no lo hacemos!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar?

—¡NO CEDERÉ ANTE LOS ELFOS! ¡NINGÚN MAGO VA A REVERENCIARLOS NUNCA MÁS!

—¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza!

—¡DEJA DE DEFENDERLOS, CHARLES!

—¡TRATO DE SALVARLOS A TODOS! ¡DE SALVARTE A TI…!

—¡NO NECESITO QUE ME SALVES!

Su mano se movió sola, abofeteando a Charles tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo. De inmediato se arrepintió, sintiéndose otra persona. No supo en qué momento los dejaron solos, todo lo que le importó en esos momentos fue pedirle perdón una y otra vez entre llantos. Luego fueron sus labios los que pidieron perdón, sus manos. Fue como si de pronto lo único que importara era demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba. Cuán importante era para él. Erik se tuvo miedo a sí mismo, buscando controlarse ante esos arrebatos cada vez mayores, ante la avanzada del Ejército Blanco que comandaban dos príncipes elfos en dirección a su escuela. Si los atacaban, sería un golpe fatal.

—Vuelve a mí —susurró Charles, gimiendo entrecortado al embestirle, sintiendo como apretaba su miembro al enterrarse en él— Vuelve a mí.

—Estoy contigo.

—Ya no… Erik, Erik…

Le dejó dormir cuando terminaron, buscando esa paz que estaba desvaneciéndose. Logan le llamó, tenían invitados que aparecían justo en el momento indicado. Los Magos Libres de Tierras de Arenas Infinitas estaban ahí por fin, a su lado. Vestidos en sus mantos enredados con sus turbantes y sandalias con joyas y adornos de colores brillantes, hicieron una reverencia ante él.

—Nuestros hermanos nos llaman, nosotros respondemos solícitos. Mi nombre es Iskandar Luthor, y hemos venido a pelear codo a codo con ustedes.

Iskandar trajo consigo no solo a sus magos y aprendices, sino a todos los magos a lo largo del territorio que hicieron a más de uno preguntarle qué tan seguro eran esos Magos Libres. Thanagarianos, esos hombres halcón con sus largas alas y sus peligrosos mazos con picos, las Linternas Verdes, capaces de moldear la magia para crear formas sólidas como gigantescas armas. El Ejército Gorila, hombres con gruesas armaduras en forma de gorila, aguerridos, imparables. Incluso estaban los temidos Kryptonianos, esos míticos magos de sangre pura que solamente casas como la de Charles podían presumir de semejante linaje mágico.

—¿Cómo sé que no me traicionarás como lo hicieron los humanos? —preguntó Erik a Iskandar cuando estuvieron a solas.

—Buena pregunta, en mi tierra somos magos de hechos más que las palabras. Permíteme mostrarte cuán leales podemos ser.

Lo primero que hizo Iskandar fue asesinar a todos los viejos magos del Cónclave, sus cuerpos fueron incinerados para usar ese polvo como hechizos que comenzaron a pudrir los árboles élficos. Todas las huestes de Luthor se dispersaron por el continente, dejando campos llenos de cuerpos detrás. Erik ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando llegó una carta de parte de los elfos pidiendo una tregua cuando se dieron cuenta que ni con los dragones iban a ganar. Iskandar sabía matarlos sin apenas perturbarse. Leyó esa carta que Charles en persona le entregó, mirándole con súplica para que atendiera. Ya no podía hacerlo, estaban en el punto crítico de la guerra, si cedía los elfos ganarían a la larga. Con un grito de reclamo de Charles, arrojó la carta al fuego, mientras que Luthor sonrió complacido.

—Te he traído tu té, Erik.

—Gracias, Mystique.

—Pido permiso para decirte algo.

—No tienes por qué pedirlo.

Ella se sentó a su lado, mirándole seria. —Sé que amas a Charles, no cuestiono eso ni el cariño que él te tiene, pero…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es de conocimiento público que es hijo de una sirena, Erik. Las sirenas no son precisamente los seres más estables ni fieles.

—Habla claro, Mystique.

Charles había estado visitando a Lilandra, la reina de las Dríadas. Un pueblo que hasta el momento se había manifestado neutral, pero que con la llegada de las fuerzas de Iskandar, tomó partido con los elfos como el resto de sus iguales. Erik sabía que esa reina estaba enamorada de Charles, se lo había dicho a este entre bromas y algo de celos. Quiso justificarlo, porque siempre habían sido amigos, pero no pudo hacer ni decir mucho cuando se enteró que había partido hacia el Bosque de las Dríadas con sus estudiantes sin decirle nada, ni tampoco sin despedirse. Hacía tiempo que ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera dormían juntos.

—Erik, debo hablarte de algo.

—Dime qué quieres, Iskandar.

—Creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo importante que te has vuelto. El cambio que lograste con esta guerra. Ahora nos llaman Meta Humanos, los grandes magos. Y tú puedes ser el líder de todos ellos si das el paso definitivo.

—Y supongo que tú quieres ayudarme a hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, con una condición.

—No me extraña.

—De la misma forma que estoy ayudándote, quiero tu futura ayuda. Tu lealtad, nosotros volveremos a nuestras tierras, pero quiero regresar con más que un botín o una cabeza de dragón. No hemos salido ilesos de este conflicto, ya he perdido amigos y compañeros de armas.

—Te escucho.

—Yo sé que tuviste tus amoríos con el Maestre Xavier, eso y más lo vemos en nuestro continente. También te veo anclado a ello cuando a todas luces su relación está muerta. Seré más claro: si deseas convertirte en el Gran Maestre y posteriormente en el Archimago de este mundo, ya no puedes mantener tus esperanzas en Charles cuando él obviamente no está de tu parte.

—Tú no sabes…

—¿Sabes por qué se marchó así? La reina Lilandra está esperando un hijo suyo.

Erik miró estupefacto a Iskandar, tirando su copa de vino y buscando de donde sostenerse. Todos los metales temblaron, incluso las paredes. Luthor le observó tranquilo, poniéndose de pie para recoger la copa que devolvió a la bandeja con la jarra de vino.

—Guardarle rencor sería como darles importancia a las injurias de un humano. Eres mejor que eso, Erik, te encuentras en un nivel superior. Ahora, te puedo dar el triunfo total a cambio de que hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué…?

Iskandar sonrió. —Desposa a mi hermana, Lena, y te mostraré lo que es la victoria.

Mystique regresó para decirle que habían ganado la pelea en la playa de la península, aunque la magia usada había dejado estéril esas tierras para siempre, como teñido de rojo las aguas del mar. También le dijo que Charles había huido con Lilandra. No necesitó más, aceptando la oferta de Luthor mientras los Injustos -los Magos Libres- ya eran el terror de las criaturas mágicas. Lena llegó una mañana, hermosa, segura. Una maga también que le sonrió antes de besar su mejilla y susurrarle que sería el hombre más poderoso. Esa tarde, que se celebraría la boda, Erik lloró por Charles pidiendo que apareciera como solía hacerlo cuando lo rescataba de una penosa situación. Solamente apareció uno de los tantos aprendices trayendo su té favorito.

—Mi señor, su té para la boda.

Varios de los magos a su lado también desaparecieron, leales a Charles. Luthor le ofreció cazarlos, pero Erik lo rechazó. Lo único que estorbaba ya para que los Meta Humanos dominaran, era el Rey Agamemno y su familia, el reino élfico más poderoso. Ese rey se rumoreaba estaba invocando la magia más antigua y poderosa para vencerlos, ayudado por las criaturas mágicas. Rumores que se hicieron reales cuando aparecieron los primeros Centinelas. Esos monstruos de un metal que rechazaba la magia y al mismo tiempo era capaz de asesinar magos, persiguiéndolos igual que un sabueso podía olfatear un conejo a la distancia.

—¿Cómo pueden saber cómo rastrear magos? —le preguntó Iskandar.

—Yo sé cómo.

Incluso su escuela, su incipiente escuela de magia fue derrumbaba por esos monstruos. De no haber sido por el temple y calma de Lena, Erik hubiera perdido los estribos. Salió junto con los más leales a Luthor tras los Hechiceros Supremos. Fueron cazándolos uno a uno, dejando que los magos de Iskandar robaran sus tesoros y magias a cambio de sus cabezas. Erik fue tras uno de ellos en particular.

—Strange.

—¿Qué has hecho, Erik?

—¡Tú qué has hecho! ¡Maldito traidor!

Fue una pelea pareja, y el Hechicero Supremo casi le venció, pero Luthor apareció de la nada, usando uno de los mazos Thanagarianos para destrozar las manos de Strange.

—La era de los elfos ha terminado —dijo el mago, dispuesto a partirle el cráneo.

—No.

—¿Erik?

Este entrecerró sus ojos, mirando con odio al elfo. —La muerte es demasiado buena para ti, no, vamos a usarte, vas a servirme.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Erik?

—Ya lo sabrás. Es algo que ustedes hacen mucho.

Lord Magnus, así le llamó Iskandar enfrente de todos los magos en las ruinas de su escuela, hincando una rodilla en el suelo. Todos los demás le imitaron. Por uno de los Hechiceros Supremos muertos, se enteraron que había sido el dragón Galactus junto con un Naga de nombre Loki los creadores de los Centinelas. Los mejores hombres de Luthor fueron tras ellos, ocultos en el bosque del rey Agamemno, el último obstáculo para ganar la guerra.

—Hiciste bien en mantener vivo a ese hechicero —comentó Iskandar en una reunión privada— Ahora sabemos que Agamemno ha estado invocando el poder de la Fuente. ¿Has escuchado de ella?

—La magia original, la fuerza de la que emana.

—Bien, pues no podemos permitir que el rey elfo la traiga a este mundo. Debemos ya entrar al Bosque Blanco e ir por su cabeza. Tenemos un buen pretexto, el Naga Loki.

Galactus ya había caído, su cuerpo desmembrado para ser utilizado en los juegos de los Injustos. Erik aceptó marchar al impenetrable bosque élfico cuyas hojas se tiñeron de rojo por la sangre de todas las criaturas que perecieron. Dieron con el Naga como con el Rey que perdió la cordura al verlos entrar a su palacio, asesinarlo no fue tan difícil. Aunque antes de morir, pronunció unas palabras que siempre dejarían inquieto a Lord Magnus, una profecía sobre su caída. O fue lo que interpretó. Cuando la cabeza de Agamemno cayó, todo el continente tembló, nubes con una tormenta cubrieron casi todo el territorio como el augurio que comenzaba con la caída de aquel reino.

—Es hora de que muera esta bestia.

—No, Iskandar —Erik torció una sonrisa viendo al Naga atado con fuerza con varias sogas encantadas— No eres el único que posee buenos magos. Te lo dejaré de mascota, un regalo de buena fe por tu guía y tu apoyo en esta Guerra Santa.

—¿Semejante cosa tan… indomable?

—Tiene crías.

Con el grito del Naga, salieron de ahí. Todavía quedaba una hija del rey como dos de sus nietos, que ya eran perseguidos. La sangre de Agamemno sirvió para ir destruyendo cada uno de los Centinelas, cuyos trozos de metal se convirtieron en musgo. Mystique le dijo a solas que Lilandra ya había parido al hijo de Charles, que habían huido a una isla luego de un ataque de Centinelas en la zona. Esa noche la pasaría en la cama con Lena, entre rabioso y herido. Confundido, abandonado. Odiaba con todo su ser a las criaturas mágicas, los elfos y los Hechiceros Supremos. Todos ellos pagarían, igual que los hipócritas de los humanos. Pronto sería Gran Maestre, la magia sería Ley, y serían sus hijos los que continuarían su labor hasta que el tiempo mismo dejara de existir.


	23. Aullido en las dunas

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Aullido en las dunas.**

“ _El hombre justo no es aquel que no comete ninguna injusticia, si no el que pudiendo ser injusto no quiere serlo_.”  
Menandro.

Bruce acarició al más pequeño de sus petirrojos, bajando su mirada al pequeño trino que vino en respuesta mientras los otros dos revoloteaban en su habitación de paredes de piedra con telares colgando del techo que la hacían más cálida, como el fuego en aquel pebetero en el centro. No había podido llorar por sus padres, ni tampoco tener venganza. Podría ser joven y quizá inexperto, pero le había quedado claro desde el momento en que despertó en aquella fortaleza en lo alto de un valle rocoso que Ra’s Al Ghul quería usar esa rabia, el rencor para hacerlo uno de sus sicarios. O algo más. El tipo de habitación que tenía se parecía más al de un príncipe que un prisionero. El Emir le había permitido quedarse con esas tres avecillas como un regalo de buena voluntad o una disculpa que jamás escuchó sobre lo sucedido en aquel callejón en Ciudad Oscura.

Todos ellos eran así, los Meta Humanos, y si el Guardián de los Bosques había hablado con sinceridad, eran sus enemigos jurados. Había muchas cosas que averiguar sin manera de hacerlo. La única privacidad que poseía era en esa recámara amplia semicircular donde mantenía a sus petirrojos, aparentemente acostumbrados a estar en un lugar así. El mayor siempre estaba cantando y saltando de aquí para allá, con su pecho de plumas azules que limpiaba con esmero. Aquel segundo era más… rebelde, si tal palabra cabía para un ave así, con su pecho rojo y esa manía de esponjarse, picando todas las cosas que no le gustaban que eran casi todas. Solo el tercero era el más tranquilo, con su pecho naranja rojizo, siempre quedándose donde Bruce lo colocaba.

Sin ellos, seguramente hubiera explotado.

A veces hablaba con ellos, no todo el tiempo, porque no siempre estaba de humor para hacerlo. Ra’s lo había comenzado a entrenar, probando primero lo que sabía hacer y luego simplemente dándole un arma con guerreros a quienes atacar. Sus primeras peleas habían sido un total fracaso, golpeando su orgullo de por sí herido porque estaba en las manos del causante de la muerte de sus padres. No iba a ser menos que él, ni que sus sicarios. Bruce se había prometido huir, pero antes debía hacerle creer al Emir que lo tenía domesticado, que bajara la guardia para que le mostrara la forma de escapar junto con sus petirrojos. Los había encontrado en el momento y lugar menos apropiado, era cierto, más no los abandonaría nunca. Sentía que debía cuidarlos, que él era el único que podía hacerlo.

—Hora de la lección —le llamó uno de los guerreros, marchándose enseguida, como siempre lo hacían.

Los tres petirrojos quisieron ir con él, teniendo que atraparlos y dejarlos en su jaula que colgaba de un fino gancho de oro. Hasta el momento Ra’s Al Ghul se había mostrado muy amable, podría usarlos a ellos en un giro de situación para chantajearlos. Tenerlos ahí era ya una muestra de que eso un día sucedería si no mostraba avances o no hacía lo que el Emir dictara. Por eso también pensaba en cómo solucionar su dilema de prisionero, debiendo recordar las lecciones de su padre con todo y el dolor que eso significaba. Bruce no perdía la calma, y se mantenía casi indiferente a los diferentes trucos por los que lo hacían pasar. En poco tiempo que llevaba así, había alcanzado cierto nivel. Se había asombrado de sí mismo por ello, porque no era algo tan natural, aunque llevara sangre élfica. Y se había dado cuenta que el mago lo provocaba en los combates porque deseaba ver ese don suyo, esa manera de controlar su miedo.

—Pareciera que la oscuridad te adopta, joven aprendiz. Es un regalo que hay que perfeccionar.

Algunos de esos asesinos lo detestaban porque casi no hablaba o mostraba alguna expresión. Ellos no lo merecían ni tampoco Bruce tenía ganas de ser así. Solo bastaba recordar ese callejón para que cualquier gesto se borrara de su rostro.

—Quiero intentar algo nuevo —Ra’s estaba en lo alto de una roca, mirando hacia abajo esa arena de duelo donde estaban— Adelante.

Todos se retiraron y Bruce se dio cuenta que era más por miedo que por la orden misma. De un lado de la cueva donde estaban se abrieron unas rejas que por el rechinido del metal le dijo al joven que eran barrotes que no se abrían tanto como los otros donde el Emir guardaba monstruos creados en Ciudad Oscura. Se aferró a sus dagas, apretándolas con fuerza y afianzando sus pies en el suelo, esperando por el nuevo rival a que apareciera a la luz de los pebeteros. Un aroma a pelo húmedo, sangre y peligro se fue acercando con los pasos pesados de una bestia cuyos ojos brillantes se clavaron en Bruce. Al salir a la luz, con un gruñido amenazador, reveló la clase de criatura que era.

Un licántropo.

La primera reacción de Bruce fue protegerse, huir de aquel monstruo. Unas filosas garras alcanzaron su hombro por la espalda, rasgando sus ropas y armadura de cuero, cayendo al suelo. El muchacho jadeó, rodando para alejarse del siguiente ataque, poniéndose de pie de un salto. No podía hacer eso, no iban a dejarlo salir… pero además no debía huir de esa pelea. Recordó las palabras de su padre, sobre buscar la razón detrás de aquella agresión porque ahí se escondía la clave de su derrota. Prestó atención a la forma en que el licántropo atacaba, notando entonces que tenía unas bandas de plata en las muñecas y patas, con símbolos mágicos que no se veían del todo por el pelaje. Era lo que estaban lastimándole, obligándolo a ser así. Vagamente evadió una feroz mordida, quedándose sin una manga por ello.

Bruce miró a los ojos al monstruo, respirando lento para disminuir los latidos de su corazón. El licántropo se lanzó contra él, como si su calma lo alterara. Las exclamaciones de asombro vinieron cuando murciélagos vinieron apareciendo de la nada para rodear a la criatura, golpeándola con sus alas que pasaron demasiado rápido para ser atrapados por las garras que manotearon sin dar en el blanco. Fue la oportunidad que el joven necesitó, corriendo hacia la bestia, deslizándose por la arena hacia sus patas que atacó, cortando esas bandas y un poco de su pelo con piel, desafortunadamente. Bruce fue atrapado por el cuello de su camisa, siendo lanzado a la pared con fuerza.

Pero el licántropo no atacó, se quedó ahí en el medio de la cueva, mirando a todos lados como si de pronto no reconociera donde estaba o porque estaban peleando. Bruce tosió arena y un poco de sangre, levantándose en actitud de defensa que no hizo falta. La criatura se miró entre gemidos que parecieron más de un cachorro perdido que de un feroz lobo, levantando su vista hacia el muchacho delante de él. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, ahora eran normales si eso podía aplicarse a una bestia así. Unos temerosos ojos color verde esmeralda que pedían a Bruce una explicación que no pudo darle. Se acercó al monstruo con pasos medidos, esperando de vuelta un ataque de furia. Casi estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando la voz de Ra’s Al Ghul sonó con fuerza en la cueva.

—Suficiente.

El lobo aulló al ser atrapado por cuerdas de plata, cayendo pesadamente al suelo y siendo arrastrado de vuelta por aquellas rejas de las que había salido. Bruce no supo cómo o por qué, pero tuvo la clara sensación de que ese licántropo era apenas un chiquillo apenas si años menor que él. Tenía que ser uno de los experimentos del Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa, quien gustaba de probar cuantos tipos de criatura era capaz de crear con su magia oscura. Bruce le tuvo lástima, sin poder ir tras el licántropo porque fue llamado por el Emir cuando bajó de la alta roca donde estaba, observándole de esa manera que le decía al muchacho que sabía algo que no le quería decir, o quizá ya lo sabía, pero ambos pretendían lo contrario.

—Muy bien, analizaste a tu enemigo. Pocos pueden hacer eso en medio de la batalla. Pronto estarás listo para el siguiente nivel. Sería muy gentil de tu parte si esos murciélagos pudieran estarse en otro lado y no aparecer así, pero sé que eso no puedes hacerlo. Que te lleven al pozo para sanar esa herida o se infectará. Te veré en la cena, Bruce.

Ra’s no esperó ninguna respuesta, dando media vuelta para marcharse con sus asesinos quienes miraron de reojo al joven con expresión temerosa, a escondidas de su señor, quedándose con un grupo más pequeño que lo escoltó hacia otra cueva más estrecha que poseía un pozo con aguas de un color verde amarillento donde solía hundirse después de cada entrenamiento. Ese pozo era mágico, pues sanaba su piel al instante y le devolvía las energías perdidas. Aquel feo rasguño hecho por el licántropo no fue la excepción, salvo por el ardor que le provocó el contacto con el agua que además era tibia.

Bruce se retiró a su habitación, para estar otro poco con sus petirrojos, mirándolos volar alrededor o picotearse entre sí como niños malcriados que no deseaban compartir las semillas entre sí. ¿Cómo había obtenido el Emir ese licántropo que, a pesar de lo joven que era, emanaba una fuerza mágica tremenda? Los tratos entre los Meta Humanos aun escapaban a la comprensión de Bruce, quien se preparó para ir a la sala del comedor, encontrándose con una sorpresa no anunciada. Había un mago de otra ciudad sentado en la mesa, mismo que se levantó al verlo haciendo una reverencia y luego quedándose consternado al no percibir magia en él.

—Soy Har-eld de Jordan, he venido de Ciudad Oa a visitar al Emir en asuntos urgentes.

Bruce le miró serio como siempre, sin hacer ningún movimiento, solamente acercándose a la mesa en espera de Ra’s. Aquel mago parecía no dar crédito a lo que veía, lo que hizo su expresión algo divertida.

—Lo siento, creí que el Emir solo tenía una…

—¡Ah, Har-eld de Jordan! —Ra’s Al Ghul entró en esos momentos, saludando al otro mago con un abrazo y un par de besos en sus mejillas— El favorito de Abin Sur crece en poderes. Perdona que no viniera antes a atenderte, hay cosas importantes que hacer como ya debes saberlo.

—Su ejército brinda apoyo al Jerife Luthor. Aunque es un favor generoso, se requiere su presencia.

—Lo sé, solo que como ya has visto tengo mi propio pupilo en entrenamiento. Bruce, Bruce Al Ghul.

Este se cuidó de no mostrar su rabia a la presentación, apenas si inclinando su cabeza al otro Meta Humano cuya incredulidad no podía ocultarse.

—Que la Ley le bendiga —dijo Har-eld diplomático, antes de volverse al Emir— Los mensajes han sido despachados, mi maestro pide que usted marche con otro contingente. Pero antes, si fuese tan amable de proporcionar sus bendiciones mágicas a los tesoros que he traído conmigo, son para mi prometida.

—El amor, siempre alivia al espíritu saber que hay cosas buenas entre peleas y problemas. Por supuesto, es una tradición entre nosotros los magos. Respecto al otro… tendremos que hablarlo un poco más. Ahora disfrutemos de la cena, que no siempre se puede contar en la mesa con la presencia de un Linterna Verde.

Lo que platicaran después y en privado, ya no lo escucharía Bruce. Aquel Meta Humano sin duda trajo consigo la oportunidad que Bruce necesitó, porque Ra’s Al Ghul movilizó a sus sicarios, preparándose para una marcha hacia Ciudad Madre. Había llegado el momento, dejaron de vigilarle por hacer los nuevos deberes que fueron más importantes. Tomando a sus petirrojos, se vistió con los mantos negros para escabullirse entre los corredores de las cuevas. Años haciéndolo en Ciudad Oscura le permitió deslizarse en las sombras sin necesidad de una antorcha ni tropezando con alguna piedra que le delatara. La luz de la Luna brilló sobre las dunas ahora frías, la libertad a la que corrió Bruce cuidándose de no dejar rastros de sus pies tras de sí, usando el viejo truco de una rama seca.

Corrió hasta que la fortaleza se convirtió en un montículo diminuto en el horizonte, jadeando pesado por la carrera cuya velocidad no menguó, siempre pensando en la libertad que tendría una vez que pudiera sacar a sus avecillas para que lo guiaran a un oasis. Cuando ese cañón desapareció, Bruce sacó de su bolso a sus petirrojos para liberarlos. Un puño gigante en color verde como un fantasma los atrapó igual que a él. La famosa magia de los anillos de los Linternas Verdes de Ciudad Oa que maldijo en esos momentos mientras veía a Har-eld acercarse empuñando su anillo hacia él.

—Eres un pupilo muy malagradecido —exclamó el mago observándole— Huyes de quien está mostrándote una de las mejores magias de este continente. Qué deslealtad la tuya.

—Tú también eres desleal.

—¿Qué cosas dices?

—Viniste por algo más, y además… —Bruce entrecerró sus ojos— Ni siquiera sientes algo por tu prometida.

—¿Cómo te atreves, tú traidor? ¡Te castigaré!

Har-eld le miró furioso, luego jadeando con su mano libre llevándosela a la cabeza.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿Hacer qué?

—No importa, te llevaré ante el Emir para tu debido castigo. Sospeché de ti desde que te vi, no fallé en mi corazonada.

—Ojalá escucharas más a tu corazón. Te avisaría de cosas importantes.

—Ja.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

El mago iba a preguntar, más sus palabras se convirtieron en un jadeo cortado al ser jalado hacia la arena por un par de garras que tomaron sus pies, azotándolo contra el suelo y luego arrojándolo lo más lejos posible. Bruce y sus petirrojos cayeron libres, mirando al licántropo que jadeó, volviéndose a ellos con esos ojos pidiendo que se marcharan. No le desobedecieron, dando media vuelta para irse. La criatura alcanzó un codo de Bruce del que tiró para mirarle. Un contacto que a través de su mirada pudo decirle una sola palabra.

_Fenrir_.

Bruce asintió, corriendo tras sus petirrojos que le llamaron, desapareciendo entre las dunas y dejando atrás al licántropo que lucharía contra el Meta Humano hasta que los asesinos de Ra’s Al Ghul los encontraran enfrascados en una pelea en el suelo. Uno con varios rasguños y mordidas y el otro con quemaduras en su lomo, hocico y una pierna. Bruce llegó al oasis que las avecillas pudieron encontrar en medio de la noche, tomando un poco de agua, reservando otro poco para la nueva carrera que emprendieron, repitiendo hasta que el amanecer llegó. Estaban en el Gran Desierto, pero Thomes ya había entrenado a su hijo para guiarse incluso en un lugar así. Su petirrojo de pecho azul chilló, sacudiendo sus alas, luego los otros dos. Algo se acercaba. Tan rápido que ni pudieron moverse, siendo llevados por un brazo a través de un viento que pareció más un arcoíris.

—¡¿Qué…?!

—¡Listo! —Bartholomew se detuvo, silbando y mirando atrás— Creo que los estaban siguiendo y si los estaban siguiendo esa gente entonces yo tenía que ayudarles. Tú debes ser Bruce de Wayne, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Uf! He estado corriendo por este continente lo que no pude correr en el otro. Tendré las mejores piernas de todos los Meta Humanos para cuando termine.

—Eres un mago que…

—¡Un momento! Iba a explicarte. Yo fui a Ciudad Oscura, pero estaba muy peligroso acercarse ahí y además sentí que no iba a encontrar lo que buscaba, no sabía a dónde ir, menos cuando encontré ese camino de hielo en medio del desierto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Hielo real como el de la Garra ahí en las dunas. Oh, no, soy tonto pero mi cabeza sigue pegada a mi cuello por una buena razón. Me alejé de semejantes augurios y luego me topé con la gente adecuada que me dijo que lo que buscaba ya no estaba, pero necesitaban que buscara otra cosa.

—¿A mí?

—¡Oye! —Bartholomew rió— ¿Cómo le haces para saber las cosas antes de tiempo? En fin, tenemos que seguir, no están muy lejos.

—Espera…

Bruce no pudo ni pestañear, de nuevo estaban viajando a una velocidad inhumana con sus petirrojos chillando asustados contra su pecho. Cuando llegaron a un páramo, el joven los dejó ir por la sorpresa que le embargó.

—¡AL-FRETH! —el joven corrió a abrazarle— ¡AL-FRETH! ¡AL-FRETH!

El guardián le recibió entre sus brazos, meciéndole cuando esos gritos de alegría de pronto de convirtieron en llanto. Bruce ya no pudo contenerse más cuando se sintió entre brazos que supieron extrañamente a hogar, paz y seguridad. Las manos de Al-Freth acariciaron su cabeza, palmeando su espalda como si fuese un niño pequeño, arrullándole hasta calmarlo.

—Lo sé, Amo Bruce. Lo sé. Todo está bien. Estoy con usted y nada me alejará.

Por el momento, Bruce no reparó en la compañía que tenía aquel guardián, sino hasta que se calmó y sus lágrimas fueron limpiadas con cariño por Al-Freth.

—Ha sido un tiempo de agobio, mi joven amo, lo comprendo. Y sé que posiblemente le cueste confiar ahora, pero le pido que lo haga una vez más, porque las manos que tenemos son manos amigas.

Bruce al fin miró a las otras dos figuras metros atrás. Eran nada menos que la reina Hipólita y Jor-El, el líder de los Kryptonianos. Ambos le sonrieron pese a que las armaduras de ambos lucían manchadas de sangre, con rasguños y heridas no graves. Bruce miró a Al-freth quien le sonrió, acomodando su turbante antes de reparar en los petirrojos que se posaron en los hombros del guardián.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Ya sé, casi se me olvidan —comentó Bartholomew torciendo una sonrisa—Jamás había visto a alguien aferrarse a sus mascotas de esa manera.

—Hay una razón —Al-Freth arqueó ambas cejas— Estos petirrojos no son normales, son niños hechizados.

—¿Qué? —Bruce se acercó, consternado— ¿Hechizados? ¿Puedes…?

—No, amo, lo siento. La criatura que los hechizó lo hizo por bondad, por amor. Esa clase de protecciones solo pueden romperse si ha muerto quien los invocó, y está vivo.

—Ya decía yo que se comportaban muy raro —volvió a insistir Batholomew.

El guardián posó una mano de forma gentil en el hombro de su protegido al momento de susurrarle.

—Amo Bruce, la reina como Jor-El están de nuestro lado, le protegerán. Pero aún más importante, es que debe saber que ya no debe apartarse de Jor-El.

—¿Por qué? —el joven miró al Kryptoniano que se acercó a pedido de Al-Freth.

—Su padre, joven amo, hizo un Primus Mirum con Jor-El. Usted es el Primus Mirum, amo Bruce.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por eso me dijeron que…?! —Bartholomew jadeó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par— ¡¿Qué?!

La expresión de Bruce fue del asombro, pasando por la ofensa combinada con ira hasta el temor. Conocía de sobra por historias de su madre sobre el Primus Mirum, las consecuencias desastrosas si no se obedecía. Maldiciones que podían pasar a generaciones por la eternidad de ser necesario. ¿Por qué su padre nunca le dijo sobre algo tan importante que iba a cambiar para siempre su vida? El joven tragó saliva con una mirada recelosa hacia el Kryptoniano, confiando en que Al-Freth tuviera razón y que no fuera a lastimarle.

—Hubo demasiadas complicaciones, tragedias y separaciones que impidieron que conocieras del todo esta promesa —explicó Jor-El con calma— Pero el destino no puede ser eludido ni tampoco desafiado. Ahora estarás conmigo, como parte de la promesa.

—Yo no… Al-Freth.

—Jor-El pidió el Primus Mirum para su hijo, así que usted y Kal-El estarán juntos.

—¿Kal-El? —Bruce tuvo muchas ganas de echar a correr.

—Sean más gentiles con el cachorro —sonrió Hipólita desde su lugar— Acaba de llegar y lo agobian con tales anuncios. Latveria aún está tras nosotros, y pronto todas las ciudades.

—Debo llevar a Bruce a mi tierra, los Thanagarianos nos ayudarán —dijo Jor-El.

—Al-Freth…

—Yo iré con usted, amo —el guardián le tranquilizó— Igual que sus petirrojos. Tenemos que hacer algo importante ahí.

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Hay que encontrar las escamas de Gama.


	24. Del otro lado del océano

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

 _Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Del otro lado del océano.**

_“La unión nos hace tan fuertes como débiles la desunión.”_  
Esopo.

Jan había terminado de cortar frutas que llevaba a la cocina para que fueran cortadas en trocitos que llevaría a Dawid cuando escuchó un rumor en el aire que le hizo dejar la canasta y volar a lo alto del castillo para mirar hacia el Este. La Señora del Aire enviaba un mensaje, que ella recibió, tomando entre sus manos una hoja translúcida que brillaba como plata, escuchando la petición de ayuda. Un elfo estaba muriendo en un cañón, herido por magia de Meta Humanos. Guardián de la frontera Oeste del Bosque de las Dríadas. Las alas de Jan se agitaron con fuerza al escucharlo, bajando a toda velocidad para buscar a Charles, quien estaba terminando de sellar salvoconductos para sus embajadores que aun continuaban buscando criaturas mágicas.

—¡Charles! ¡CHARLES!

—¿Jan? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡ESCUCHA! —ella le pasó el mensaje por aquella hoja de plata, con sus ojos húmedos— ¡Hay que hacer algo!

—No tengo a nadie tan cerca… apenas saldrán los siguientes.

—¡Charles! ¡Tiene que ser ahora!

—Jan, los que pueden ayudarle no están ya —el Maestre suspiró, mirándole— Iré contigo.

La sílfide le miró sorprendida. —¿E-Estás seguro?

—Vamos.

Charles jamás había salido del Edén desde que llegara con Dawid en brazos, primero había sido por su condición tan débil. Luego fue el pretexto de que su espalda no resistía viajes así de largos ni pesados, necesitando siempre estar cerca del castillo. Janett se dijo que debía estar muy asustada para que hubiera convencido a su amigo de dejar todo por ir a acompañarla, abriendo un portal mágico por el que pasaron ahí mismo, pues el mensaje había perdido tiempo al viajar. Fueron hasta donde provenía el rastro de magia de aquella hoja de plata, apareciendo en el cañón, era ya el atardecer y las sombras comenzaban a ocultar el paisaje.

—¡Ahí! —ella señaló a lo lejos, un delta de río en que iba al sur.

El Maestre invocó un nuevo portal por el que desaparecieron, quedando en ese delta junto a unas cuevas formadas por la erosión del agua. La sílfide voló aprisa, buscando con el brillo de sus alas iluminando esos huecos al mirar dentro.

—¡Charles!

Lo encontraron, era un elfo, un arquero. Sus heridas eran más graves de lo que Charles imaginó. Los magos del Templo no conocían la compasión.

—Esto va más allá de mis capacidades, Jan.

—¡Y de las mías! —Janett tomó el rostro pálido del elfo que limpió— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejarlo morir aquí. ¡Lo hirieron, Charles!

—Hay que sacarlo de aquí.

Aunque en el Edén tenían una medicina excelente, para el tipo de heridas que aquel arquero elfo había recibido, sus remedios no eran tan buenos. Janett gimió mirando a todos lados y luego encogiéndose para esconderse cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Charles de inmediato creó un escudo que los hizo invisibles, con el elfo tendido en la orilla del río sosteniendo él su cabeza contra su pecho. Lo que apareció fueron dos criaturas, un extraño ser de piel verde con ojos rojos y una Viuda Negra. El ser con piel verde se detuvo justo frente a ellos, negando lentamente antes de hablar.

—No tienen por qué temernos. También hemos venido a ayudar.

—¿C-Charles?

Este retiró el escudo, observando a los dos con extrañeza. —¿Quiénes son?

—Eso no importa —dijo la pelirroja, inclinándose para ver al aquero— Morirá si no se purifica su herida.

—Fueron ataques hechos con magia poderosa y solo otra magia poderosa puede sanarlo.

—Yo no tengo esa capacidad.

—No hablo de ti —J’onn se giró al Sur, señalándolo con su mentón— Es allá.

—Vamos en esa dirección, podemos llevarlo por ustedes.

—¿No estaban buscando el Edén? —Janett salió de su escondite para verlos.

—El Edén dejará de ser seguro muy pronto, sino es que ya no lo es —J’onn se inclinó mirando a Charles— El tiempo apremia, Maestre.

—Pueden llevarlo.

—¡Charles!

—Jan, ellos son criaturas mágicas como tú, saben…

—¡Son desconocidos! No ofensa.

—Es natural, pero él tiene razón —Natty ladeó su rostro— Si hemos llegado aquí sin llamar la atención, podemos seguir con un elfo herido.

—Iré con ustedes, no sea que se lo quieran comer —la sílfide infló sus mejillas, girándose a Charles— Debes volver, si te quedas solo estás vulnerable.

—¿Qué tan al Sur pretenden ir? —preguntó el Maestre.

—Cruzando el océano.

—¿Qué? ¿Y con qué barco? —chilló Janett.

Fue el turno del mago de sacar de entre sus ropas una pequeña caracola. —Nunca la ocupé, no sé si alguien vaya a responder.

—No perdamos más tiempo. Gracias, Maestre. Si no volvemos a vernos recuerde nuestros nombres, yo soy Natty y él es J’onn.

—Por favor, sálvenlo. Jan, ten mucho cuidado.

—¡Soy una sílfide! Tendré cuidado —ella besó su mejilla— Nos vemos pronto.

J’onn tomó al arquero entre sus brazos, caminando igual que la Viuda Negra. Janett suspiró hondo y voló tras ellos, encaminándose al Sur mientras Charles desaparecía por un portal orando porque pudieran salvar a ese elfo. El Marciano conocía los portales antiguos, así que saltaron pronto por todo el reino de Wakanda hasta llegar a sus costas, mirando el mar ya con una noche sobre ellos. La sílfide le había puestos unos remedios sobre las heridas al arquero, pero la vida se le iba. Natty sacó la pequeña caracola, arqueando una ceja y luego soplando ligeramente. Ninguno escuchó nada salir de aquel objeto, mirándose entre sí porque no estuvieron seguros de que hubiera servido tal como Charles se los había advertido.

—¿Qué es eso? —de nuevo, fue J’onn quien se dio cuenta.

Primero lo confundieron con un oleaje, pero conforme aquella figura fue emergiendo del mar, notaron que no era agua salada moviéndose con el aire sino un ser marino. De cabellos rubios, ojos azules y su cuerpo envuelto en una armadura de escamas fue como ver un momento en el pasado. Cuando mares y océanos fueron gobernados por Atlanteanos, los seres que Black Manta exterminara con ayuda del Rey Thakorr. Janett se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder creerle a sus ojos pues estaban ante nada menos uno de esos reyes de lo profundo. Alguien a quien creían muerto, nada menos que Arthur de Atlantis, la verdadera ciudad marina. Ella jadeó sorprendida, comprendiendo. La madre de Charles debió pertenecer a ese reino, dejando a su hijo la caracola por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda de sus pares.

—Tres criaturas del mundo antiguo y un elfo herido. ¿Por qué me han llamado?

—Necesitamos llegar a un lugar que está en el medio del océano frío —respondió J’onn— Donde este arquero puede ser salvado. Solo tenemos antes del amanecer.

—Usaron la caracola de una princesa sirena. ¿Quién se las dio?

—El Maestre Charles Xavier —fue el turno de Janett para hablar— Hijo de sirena.

Arthur le observó fijamente, como evaluando si sus palabras eran o no mentiras. Al final, levantó un brazo y un tridente brotó del oleaje, junto con lo que parecía una barca multicolor y translúcida.

—Sujétense.

La sílfide se aferró a Natty, asombrada de cómo las aguas obedecían a Arthur con una facilidad que ni siquiera los Namorianos tenían. Tan natural, se dijo.

—Huimos a lo profundo —dijo el Atlanteano— Cuando esos magos nos buscaron como si fuésemos atún o una sardina que pescar. Nos quedamos para siempre escondidos en las entrañas de los océanos, donde ninguna magia pudo alcanzarnos. Algunos quisieron ver la tierra de vez en cuando, pese a los peligros. Hicimos una promesa, responder a su llamado cuando sonaran la caracola del Señor del Agua. Esta ha sido la única vez que la escuchamos.

—Y tiene una buena razón, mi señor —J’onn miró al elfo— Solo entre nosotros podemos salvarnos.

—Nunca fue de otra manera. Dime, Marciano, ¿a dónde pretendes ir?

—Tú sabes a dónde, para el océano no hay secretos, aunque lo hayan ocultado a los ojos de todos.

—Lord Magnus tiene por corazón una piedra.

Natty y Jannet intercambiaron una mirada sin comprender, sus cabellos agitándose cuando las olas fueron más altas pero su barca parecía flotar más que ser arrastrada por su fuerza. Pronto vieron una isla, más pequeña que el Edén, pero que nunca había aparecido en los mapas. Estaba rodeada de un hechizo que la ocultaba, y solo pudieron entreverla cuando Arthur levantó su tridente y golpeó ese escudo, atravesándolo con la barca para ir directo a esa isla que no tenía casi montañas, pero sí un gigantesco muro que casi parecía tocar el cielo, corriendo por todo lo largo de la isla.

—Esto es por los Niños del Cometa, ¿cierto? —preguntó el Atlanteano.

—Y el Niño Profecía —asintió J’onn— Tal vez sea tiempo de salir a la superficie, mi señor.

Tocaron las costas, aquella imponente muralla hecha de piedra grisácea no estaba lejos, sin que mostrara lo que había detrás. Janett se volvió hacia J’onn.

—¿Tenemos que atravesar o…?

—No, ya saben que estamos aquí. Gracias, Rey Arthur, tenemos una deuda con usted.

—Sangre de elfo fue derramada para salvar a mi pueblo, no hay tal deuda. Tal vez tengas razón, Marciano, tal vez debamos salir. Mientras tanto, si necesitan atravesar el océano de forma segura, usen la caracola.

—Creo que hay una buena historia que escuchar del rey —comentó Natty cuando se quedaron solos, viendo a la playa— Ojalá tengamos tiempo y vida para ello.

—¡Alguien viene!

No supieron de qué forma o qué usó la mujer que se les acercó para aparecerse tan de pronto, con sus larguísimos cabellos rojos que parecían moverse por sí solos, en esos mantos púrpura. Se dieron cuenta que no era una criatura mágica, era de hecho muy humana y al mismo tiempo no. La mujer les examinó y luego al elfo que señaló.

—Pronto, síganme.

La siguieron a la muralla que tocó. Esos pesadísimos bloques de roca se movieron como si fuesen una cortina, dejándolos pasar hacia un camino de piedra iluminado por farolas hasta un nuevo portal que los llevó de inmediato a lo que parecía una fortaleza muy larga de piedra gris. Otros humanos extraños aparecieron, rodeándolos y observándoles. Natty estuvo a punto de cambiar de forma, conteniéndose solamente por un gesto de J’onn, quien entregó al elfo a una de esas personas con toda seguridad. Janett jadeó, siguiendo al arquero con los otros dos siguiéndole con pasos recelosos. La cantidad de humanos viviendo ahí era enorme. Pero tenían algo que la Viuda Negra no podía determinar, J’onn por otro lado, no pareció darle importancia.

Hablando en su idioma, esos humanos tomaron sus medicinas y pociones para atender al elfo. La mujer de los largos cabellos al fin se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Medusa. Bienvenidos a la Isla Attilan.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Una cárcel, el olvido, la vanidad y la decepción —fue la respuesta de la mujer— La vergüenza del Templo. Pero dejemos esas charlas para luego, ya está aquí quien ha de salvar a su amigo. Justo a tiempo.

Janett fue la primera en gritar, haciendo reír entre sí a esos humanos extraños cuando ella vio frente a frente a nada menos que un Hechicero Supremo, Stephen Strange. Con un par de mechones blancos en los costados de su cabeza, barba alrededor de su mentón, canosa igual que sus cejas y esa sonrisa bondadosa que siempre se le conociera.

—¡EXCELENCIA! ¡ESTÁ VIVO!

—Pequeños, me alegra ver que hay todavía uno de su raza. Quisiera hablar, más tenemos un herido al que debemos llamar del valle de la muerte.

Natty estaba boquiabierta, mirando a Medusa quien los llamó a los tres para dejar que el hechicero hiciera su labor con tranquilidad, llevándolos a una sala pequeña que era un comedor. Ahí les ofreció un poco de té caliente y cuencos con bebidas para ellos.

—Deben preguntarse muchas cosas.

—¡Y que lo diga, señora!

—Esta isla fue creada por los Meta Humanos, durante la Guerra Santa. Un campo de experimentos, querían forzar la sangre mágica en humanos y así hacerlos numerosos. Nosotros somos los descendientes de esos primeros padres que sufrieron a manos de Lord Magnus e Iskander Luthor. Incluso nuestro protector, el Hechicero Supremo fue torturado para obligarlo a que nos creara.

—¿Qué son? —la Viuda Negra estaba asombrada.

—Nos llamaron Inhumanos. Luego nos abandonaron aquí, dentro de ese hechizo que no nos permite salir, bueno, mejor dicho, fue creado para destruir todo lo que haya dentro si alguien trata de escapar. Puede ser que la magia no nos haga daño, pero si un fragmento filoso de roca atraviesa nuestro pecho, creo que nos matará. Frágiles como humanos, inmunes a la magia. Con dones de los monstruos. Es así como nos hicieron, nos temieron y nos encerraron cuando no pudieron contenernos.

—¿La muralla…? —Janett hizo un gesto como dibujándola en el aire.

—Fuimos nosotros, no podemos romper el hechizo que nos aprisiona, en cambio creamos otro para impedir que sus ojos puedan vernos. Esperaron a que el hambre nos matara, no contaron con los Atlanteanos.

—¡Ellos han estado aquí! ¡Pero si dijeron que nunca habían salido luego de la guerra!

Medusa rió. —Porque en parte es cierto, solo han venido aquí.

—¿Cómo no pueden activar el hechizo de destrucción al entrar y salir? —quiso saber Natty.

—Lo que es del océano, no puede ser detectado. A nosotros jamás nos hicieron con un don que fuese del agua, astutamente. Todo es de tierra y por ello el mar es nuestro carcelero. Su Excelencia cuidó de cada una de nuestras familias, incluyendo la de mi esposo y la mía.

—¿Esposo?

La mujer asintió, señalando detrás de ellos. Casi brincaron de sus asientos cuando vieron a un hombre en mantos negros con bordes blancos observarlos, no tenía boca.

—Él es Blackbolt. Podrían llamarlo como el rey de esta isla prisión.

—Dijiste que les dieron dones de criaturas mágicas —J’onn miró a uno y otro— ¿Cuáles son los de ustedes?

Medusa cerró sus ojos, de inmediato sus cabellos se movieron, recorriendo la sala al estirarse de una forma que era imposible. Regresaron a su forma normal, detrás de su espalda como una cascada.

—Mi esposo como ven, no puede hablar. Él… grita. Y su grito lo destruye todo. Intentó romper el hechizo, sin éxito. Eso casi hunde la isla.

—El hechizo no es de los Meta Humanos —el Marciano levantó su rostro— No lo es. Es de algo más horrible, más cruel.

—¿De qué? —Janett se estremeció.

—Oscuridad —asintió Medusa— Está mantenido por otro poder en alguna parte del mundo. Pero es el vacío, la nada. Esas tinieblas que están intentando dominarnos desde hace tiempo.

—¿Lord Magnus… ha usado esa magia? —Natty gruñó— Maldito bastardo.

—Fue Iskandar, pero es casi lo mismo. Como dije, se han valido de todas las cosas de las que luego se jactaron que nunca harían para crearnos. Y nos temieron cuando vieron el resultado. Hemos estado tranquilos, más conscientes de que un día vendrán a exterminarnos cuando hayan obtenido el poder de la oscuridad para hacerlo. O bien, cuando el Niño Profecía lo destruya todo.

—No puedo creer que Strange esté vivo —murmuró Janett, bajando sus alas— Que lo hayan mantenido aquí prisionero y usando su poder para… bueno, lo lamento.

—Está bien, sabemos lo que somos.

—Medusa, hemos terminado —anunció un tercer Inhumano al entrar a la sala— Está a salvo.

—¡Sï!

La sílfide voló a toda prisa, tanto para ver al arquero que estaba con mejor color en el rostro, durmiendo al fin con tranquilidad como para abrazar al Hechicero Supremo llorando por él.

—Tranquila, hija mía. No ha pasado nada.

—¡Qué malditos los del Templo! ¡Y nos han acusado a nosotros de ser los malos!

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó J’onn.

—Vivirá, recuperará fuerzas. Sin embargo, hay que atenderlo constantemente. La clase de magia que lo atacó fue extremadamente fuerte. Y perversa. Supongo que desean ahora continuar su camino, noto que tienen una misión que hacer. No se preocupen, velaremos por este arquero.

—¿Podremos salir?

—Creo que mi magia aun puede ayudarles, después de todo, tienen una caracola mágica.

—¿Cómo…? —Natty jadeó, luego riendo— Sí, la tenemos.

Strange sonrió como si recordara algo con ello, algo de tiempos más amables con menos amarguras. Janett miró al elfo y luego a los demás, mordiéndose un labio.

—Yo escuché a la Señora del Aire pidiendo ayuda, dándome el mensaje. Me siento responsable por cumplir a cabalidad la petición.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

—Sí, Natty, o no estaré en paz. Además, este lugar necesita verse más lindo y tengo ideas.

El Hechicero Supremo rió, mirando a J’onn y Natty. —¿A dónde irán ahora?

—Debo visitar mi hogar —respondió el Marciano— Siento que todo cambia, es un signo de que debemos prepararnos.

—Te acompañaré.

—Gracias, Natty.

—Fue un placer esta pequeña aventura, Lady Janett —sonrió J’onn— Aquí nuestros caminos se separan de nuevo, pero mi corazón me dice que volveremos a vernos. Cuide bien del arquero. Tiene una herida que no sana más que con cariño.

—Oh, oh, lo tendré presente. También me gustó estar con ustedes… no es igual al Edén.

Los tres se abrazaron, despidiéndose del elfo que dormía apaciblemente y marchando de vuelta a la playa, llamando de nuevo al Rey Arthur, quien esta vez se mostró más sonriente pues ya todos estaban enterados de sus visitas a la isla para ayudar a los Inhumanos. Strange usó un pequeño hechizo para hacerlos parecer Atlanteanos, para diversión de Natty. El Hechicero Supremo les despidió con una sonrisa, preguntándose si la madre de Charles estaría feliz de saber que su pequeña herencia a su hijo había ayudado tanto en un caso tan curioso de tiempos complicados. Volvió a la fortaleza, mirando a la sílfide estar en la cabecera del arquero, limpiando su frente o acomodando sus cabellos como sus sábanas.

—Parece que tienes experiencia con esto.

—Oh, um, es que cuidé de los hijos de Charles. Especialmente de Dawid.

—¿Los hijos de Charles?

—¡Ah! —ella agitó sus alas, emocionada— No lo supiste, Charles se casó con Lilandra, tuvieron dos hijos. Bueno… en realidad uno. Pero igual fue como si tuvieran a Anthony. Dawid y Anthony.

—Charles… —Strange frunció su ceño— ¿Y Lilandra?

—Lo sé, me contó lo de Erik. Horrible. Fue algo… que pesó mucho en su matrimonio. Lilandra se fue, regresó a su bosque.

—Los hijos de Charles, deben ser poderosos magos entonces.

—Am… un poquito, solo Dawid. Ese niño, tiene un carácter, en broma siempre le decía que un día parecía una persona y al otro, una completamente diferente. Pero su magia no ha sido… fuerte, si a eso te refieres. Y bueno, Anthony, mi pequeño. Nada de magia. Ah, ah, ah, pero es increíblemente brillante. Antes de marcharse nos hizo pequeños mecanos. Oh, Excelencia, era como si en su mente cayeran ideas que jamás habían existido y él pudiera crearlas así nada más.

—¿A dónde marchó Anthony?

—La verdad no lo tengo claro. Es que… cuando Lilandra se fue, ellos dos sintieron que era su culpa por no ser tan fuertes como debieran, ni tan mágicos. Así que un día mi Anthony salió a recorrer mundo para poner en alto el nombre de sus padres, pero con estos tiempos…

Strange apretó sus manos llenas de cicatrices, que temblaron debajo de su capa. El corazón le latió aprisa, escuchando como un eco lejano las siguientes palabras de la sílfide. Algo no estaba bien con la historia de Janett, y esos dos muchachos eran la clave. También se había dado cuenta que ella tenía un hechizo, sin embargo, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas para romperlo en esos momentos. Se lo había advertido a Erik, de buena fe, estaban jugando con un poder que no entendían de una manera equivocada. Habían sido ellos sus propios verdugos e iban a destruir el mundo junto con ellos.


	25. Los invitados a la fiesta

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Los invitados a la fiesta.**

_“La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio.”_

Cicerón.

—¿Estás bien, Charles?

—Sí, Alteza.

—Desde que regresaste has estado más pensativo de lo usual.

—Haber visto ese elfo herido… trajo recuerdos no muy gratos a mi memoria.

—Puedo comprender, aunque no lo parezca. Será mi tiempo de marcharme, no sin antes asegurarme que esta isla a salvo de lo que vendrá.

—Gracias por su apoyo, princesa Diana.

Charles se despidió de la Amazona, quien le ayudaba con sus estudiantes y magos para dispersarlos por Tierra Santa en busca de criaturas mágicas que incluían a los elfos. Tenían que cubrir el mayor territorio posible antes de que Latveria tuviera el ingenio de invitarlos a su Cornucopia. El Maestre Xavier estaba seguro de que serían parte de la fiesta, una celebración que sabía iba a ser inolvidable no solo por la cantidad de invitados, también por el tipo de invitados. De momento, quiso olvidar esa playa con todos esos elfos muertos por su culpa, caminando hacia su recámara. Tuvo un ardor en la piel que supo reconocer, teniendo que controlarse. Logan no estaba y era lo mejor, ya no podía seguir dependiendo de sus encuentros para evadir lo que tanto le perseguía.

El mago se quedó dormido pronto, en sueños confusos donde vio a Erik cuando eran estudiantes, su sonrisa amplia mientras le llamaba. Todas esas veces que tomó su mano y la besó por el dorso diciéndole cuanto le amaba antes de atraerlo a sus brazos para hacerle el amor. El calor de su piel, las marcas que tenía producto de sus entrenamientos en la magia que él curó con cariño. Sus cabellos, sus ojos o esas manos que moldeaban los metales como si del agua se tratara. Se soñó caminando por los hermosos jardines del Cónclave del brazo de Erik Magnus con una corona en su cabeza igual que él, mientras se acercaban a un altar que hadas habían construido para ellos y donde los esperaban los hechiceros para bendecir su cariño, convertirse en una pareja frente a todos.

Despertó de un sobresalto, sintiendo húmedo su rostro. Charles llevó una mano a su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado durante esos sueños. Se recostó de lado, abrazando una almohada buscando dormir de nuevo, soñando con otras cosas que no fuesen deseos imposibles. No consiguió volver a conciliar el sueño, levantándose para buscar una copa que llenar con vino y ayudarse un poco. De estar Logan él se encargaría de agotar sus energías. No, ya no más de eso. Charles regresó a la cama donde solamente dio más vueltas, pensando en algún hechizo para inducirse el sueño. El temblor del castillo terminó por robarle las ganas de hacerlo, sentándose en la cama para entender qué estaba pasando, detectando una magia inestable.

—Dawid —susurró, levantándose de un salto para ir a buscarle.

Lo encontró en la habitación de Janett, arrojando las cosas de ella con rabia. Ya había destrozado buena parte de la habitación. No era que estuviera buscando algún objeto como Charles se dio cuenta, era que estaba desesperado por la sílfide quien siempre le había calmado cuando se encontraba en crisis.

—Hijo…

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?

—Dawid, ya te había dicho que Janett se fue a…

—¡No ha regresado! ¡No está!

—Apenas si ha pasado un día.

—¡Ordénale que regrese! ¡Dile que regrese! ¡Diles a todos que regresen!

—Dawid…

—¡DILES!

—Esto no se trata de ordenar, hijo. Sabes que tenemos una misión.

—¡ELLOS TIENEN UNA MISIÓN! ¡YO NO! ¡TÚ HAS ENVIADO INCLUSO A ESTUDIANTES AL CONTINENTE! ¡PERMITISTE QUE ANTHONY SE MARCHARA! ¡PERO A MÍ NO! ¡A MÍ NO ME QUIERES!

El castillo se cimbró con mayor fuerza, los ojos de Dawid se iluminaron igual que sus puños donde aparecieron dos esferas de energía. Charles se pegó a una pared en un gesto innato de cubrirse. Diana apareció, también buscando la fuente de aquella perturbación. En cuando vio a Dawid así, tomó el lazo que cargaba en su mano para enredarlo con él, haciendo aullar al chico como si algo lo torturara en cuanto el lazo brilló por el poder que tenía.

—Calma tu magia, joven Dawid, o yo la calmaré.

—¡NO…!

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

— **Estoy harto de ser un prisionero.**

Diana se quedó tan sorprendida como Charles de escuchar aquella voz que no parecía ser la de ese joven tímido y sensible que se le conocía. Parecía otra persona, otro ser. La Amazona tiró del lazo, haciéndolo brillar por completo. Dawid aulló, cayendo de rodillas en dolor.

—¡Espera! —Charles reaccionó, corriendo a su hijo para liberarlo, abrazándolo y mirando a Diana— Solo necesita tranquilizarse.

—Charles, él…

—No ha pasado nada. Déjamelo a mí. Por favor.

Diana los observó no muy convencida, girándose lentamente para dejarlos a solas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El Maestre cerró sus ojos, besando los cabellos de Dawid que se escondía en su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Hijo, debes calmarte.

—Todos se van, todos me abandonan… hago que se marchen.

—No, Dawid, sabes que no es así.

—Sí… —el muchacho sollozó— Madre se marchó, Anthony se marchó… ahora Jan. ¿También tú me dejarás solo en esta isla?

—Dawid, las cosas no son así.

—Tengo miedo, padre, algo no está bien en mí. Hay… voces.

Charles contuvo su aliento, apretándole contra su pecho. —¿Sabes? Tu abuela solía cantarme una canción cuando me daban miedo los relámpagos. ¿Quieres escucharla?

—Sí.

Su hijo se quedaría dormido en la cama de Janett luego de esa canción de cuna que le relajara. El hechizo ya no iba a contenerlo, estaba fragmentando su mente cuyo poder buscaba ya una salida, en el peor de los momentos. Charles no sabía qué hacer, no quería poner esa carga una vez más en los hombros de Lilandra, ni tampoco Janett tenía por qué lidiar con Dawid. Regresó a su habitación, dando de vueltas en su cama buscando la solución. Temía que fuese el retirar el hechizo, revelando con ellos no solo al Edén sino a todos los demás el poder que su hijo tenía y que lo haría el blanco de muchos porque lo relacionarían con el Niño Profecía. El Maestre podía soportar otra guerra, pero no el ver que intentaran asesinar a Dawid solamente por su origen. No podía con la sola idea de perderlo, de que lo lastimaran.

A la mañana siguiente, tendría una desagradable sorpresa. Nadie encontró a su hijo cuando le buscó para desayunar. Dejó todos sus pendientes para buscarlo en sus escondites favoritos, sin hallarlo, probando en otros sitios donde pudiera esconderse. No había muchos en el Edén. Incluso Diana le ayudó con la búsqueda, notando que faltaba una de las barcas cuando fueron a inspeccionar cerca de los acantilados. Charles sintió que su corazón dejó de latir porque ya no podía sentir a Dawid, estaba demasiado lejos ya para rastrearlo. La princesa Amazona miró hacia el Oeste, volviéndose a él con una expresión seria.

—Se ha perdido en Tierra Santa, eso es seguro.

—Dawid…

—Puedo traerlo de vuelta, si me lo pides.

—No, esta vez yo tengo que ir. Necesitamos de ti, Alteza, si alguno de los nuestros se ve envuelto en una pelea que le supere.

—¿Estarás bien?

Charles iba a responder, hasta que vio un halcón aproximarse hacia ellos. Fue Diana quien levantó un brazo para recibirle, tomando de su lomo un pliego de papel fino que abrió al romper un sello que el Maestre reconoció provenía de Latveria.

—Es una invitación.

—La Cornucopia.

—¿Lo sabías ya?

—Nos habían pedido ayuda con el registro de los Sellos de Latveria.

—Entonces no necesito leerte lo que dice.

El Maestre negó. —Todos estamos invitados.

—Tres días y tres noches sin espadas ni guerras, ni sangre derramada ni venganzas ejecutadas. El Primus Mirum de la Cornucopia exige la tregua de todos sus invitados que reciben este pliego, extendiéndose a quienes habitan en el mismo techo, en la misma tierra. Esto no puede ser en serio.

—Lo es.

—¿Por eso es que hay tantos viajes hacia el Reino de Latveria?

—¿Qué le parece ir a una fiesta como ninguna, Alteza?

Diana torció una sonrisa. —Maestre Xavier, ¿sería mi acompañante?

* * *

_Reino Santo de Genosha_

Logan bufó, olfateando alrededor, desde que había salido del Edén se percató de algo extraño. Primero creyó que era alguna ave espía del Templo, lo cual no era tan descabellado considerando que el Gran Maestre los veía como una amenaza que no podía erradicar abiertamente. Conforme Logan iba adentrándose en Tierra Santa, se dio cuenta de que no era un ave lo que lo seguía, tampoco supo determinar qué era. Demasiado escurridizo para sus sentidos mágicos. Eso le hizo pensar que quizá alguien más estaba interesado en lo que sucedía con ellos. ¿Quién podría ser? Desafortunadamente, sin poder atrapar a su espía, tuvo que seguir los planes de Charles, buscando esas criaturas mágicas bien escondidas -o disfrazadas- para sacarlas de uno de los reinos más vigilados de todos.

Genosha ya no poseía rey o reina, todas las familias reales habían desaparecido fuese por el tiempo o por curiosos accidentes. Sin un regente, esa tierra que no era tan agraciada por la cantidad de rocas dispersas por todo el reino, podía convertirse en un nuevo refugio para los enemigos del Templo. Así que Lord Margnus envió a su hijo, Pietro, a gobernar esas tierras. Un movimiento que tenía mucha intención detrás. Demostrar que un mago no solo podía ser un consejero del rey sino también un gobernante iba a permitir a esos Meta Humanos hacerse de todos los Reinos Santos, de toda Tierra Santa con el paso del tiempo y no habría nadie quien los pudiera detener una vez que se hicieran con semejante poder. Siempre y cuando el hijo de Charles no perdiera la cabeza y los matara a todos.

—Señor, ¿a dónde vamos? —le preguntó una cierva con temor, escondida en una cueva.

—A un lugar donde no tengas que esconderte por ser lo que eres.

Podía estar enojado con Charles por haberse atrevido a lanzar semejante hechizo de olvido sobre todos ellos en el Edén para que no recordaran que él había sido la madre de Dawid y así no vincularlo con algo tan terrible como era el Niño Profecía, pero Logan lo perdonó un tanto porque entendía el pavor dentro del Maestre Xavier y un tanto ese cariño nacido de su amistad. De sus encuentros furtivos. Sabía que era una metedura de pata el tratar de engañar a todos con que ese crío era hijo de Lilandra, las mentiras no eran su fuerte. Ese error más temprano que tarde iba a pagarse, y quien más iba a sufrir sería precisamente Charles.

—Vayan por esa vereda, no se detengan por nada, llegarán al Bosque de las Dríadas.

—Pero estamos muy lejos de ese lugar…

—¡No se detengan, he dicho!

Un Meta Humano se acercó, Logan se aseguró que esa pequeña caravana de elfos y criaturas pasara por el portal élfico antes de perderse en un páramo, desviando la atención del mago que estaba siguiéndoles para darle tiempo a los otros de escapar sin delatar la posición de ese portal. Esperó paciente a que apareciera ese joven de cabellos de plata con su sonrisa descarada, corriendo tan veloz como el viento, deteniéndose justo frente a Logan a quien barrió con su mirada, buscando luego alrededor.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Quiénes?

—Estaban contigo —Pietro Magnus se volvió a él con manos en sus caderas— ¿Tú qué haces en mi reino?

—No es tuyo, te lo regaló tu papi luego de robárselo a alguien más.

—Cuida tus palabras, exiliado.

—¿Así nos llaman ahora? Fascinante.

—Sabes que puedo alcanzarlos.

Logan bufó, sacando de su morral en su espalda un trozo de hoja amarga que comenzó a masticar con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Qué harías si te rompo las piernas?

—Tu precioso Edén ardería en llamas.

—¿Porque papi te defendería? Valiente rey que se escuda tras su padre.

Pietro gruñó, entrecerrando sus ojos. —Puedo defenderme solo.

—Tu hermana no cuenta.

—¿Crees acaso que todo mi valor está depositado en las habilidades de mi familia?

—Sí.

El rey mago desapareció con una estela, levantando algo del pasto al echar a correr mientras Logan buscaba una piedra donde sentarse, terminando de comer su hoja con una sonrisa en el rostro. Para un Meta Humano era casi imposible dar con un portal élfico, escondidos bajo encantamientos que solo respondían a ciertas personas y ellos estaban vetados de tal privilegio.

—¿Ya te cansaste de buscar?

—¡¿Dónde están?! —exclamó airado el joven— Ustedes están sacando a esos monstruos, sé que lo están haciendo.

—¿Por qué no vas corriendo a decirle a tu papi? Deja esas cosas en manos de gente madura.

—¡Tú…!

Un puño con energía se levantó en contra de Logan quien lo cortó, mostrando esas garras que se extendían de sus huesos por magia.

—Te das mucho valor, mocoso, pero nada te ha costado todo lo que tienes. Y eso incluye tener el seso suficiente para no pelear contra un mago del Edén.

—¿Crees que la Ley es inferior a tu hereje Legado?

—¿Quién es el que no puede dar con unos supuestos fugitivos?

Esa pregunta enfureció a Pietro, corriendo alrededor de Logan para atacarlo. Terminó siendo lanzado por los aires con sus preciosas ropas de rey rasgadas por las garras del otro. Cayó pesadamente sobre el pasto, rodando un poco y luego levantándose con una expresión airada que hizo carcajear a Logan al verlo con esos cabellos blancos despeinados, revueltos con pasto seco y hojas.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? ¿La Ley no está dándote suficiente magia?

Volvieron a pelear, esta vez Logan recibió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo sin inmutarse, dándose el gusto de romperle la nariz al rey mago que cayó sobre su trasero de forma nada elegante.

—Tienes sangre pura mágica, eres de los Meta Humanos superiores. Aparentemente, porque solo veo a un mocoso engreído que se piensa que por tener una corona en sus sienes puede vencer a un mago con años de experiencia como yo, que además te desprecia por todo lo que representas.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?!

—¿Ya irás ahora sí corriendo a donde papá?

—¡Puedo hacerte frente sin problemas, imbécil!

—Ya estás enojado. Espero te hayas puesto el pañal nuevo antes de salir tras de mí porque estás a punto de ensuciarlo.

Logan tiró su morral con Pietro saltando para evadirlo. No era que tuviera muchas ganas de pelear, solamente estaba haciendo tiempo y aquel tonto ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Eso no quitó la diversión que tuvo cuando pudo pescarlo por su elegante cuello y azotarlo contra el suelo con un rugido, mirándole fijamente.

—Podrás haber sido nombrado rey, pero no lo eres realmente. Si se me da la gana mearme en tus campos no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. La tierra no es para decirle tuya. Ni las vidas que se nutren de ella. Así que no vuelvas a interponerte en mi camino, mocoso de mierda, o te mostraré lo que la magia del Legado puede hacerle a un idiota como tú —Logan le soltó, mirando sus ropas maltrechas por los ataques recibidos— Y, por cierto, quizá tengas rameras alabando tu velocidad, pero no eres el único ni el mejor.

Con mentón en algo, Logan tomó su morral para marcharse de aquellos campos. No podía ir más al norte de Genosha porque ya eran territorios bien vigilados y dudó que hubiera criaturas mágicas escondidas ahí, como tampoco en la parte Oeste que daba con el Bosque Rojo. El mago tuvo una idea, sacando otra hoja que masticar mientras partía rumbo a ese lugar maldito que nadie pisaba porque realmente era peligroso explorar ahí. Si su espía había visto la pelea entre Pietro y él, algo sucedería. Quiso probar suerte, como también su pellejo al meterse en el Bosque Rojo, solamente para tener una pequeña ventaja contra su espía y poder capturarlo.

—Como apesta a plumas —murmuró, porque era lo único que sabía de aquel ser.

* * *

_Bosque de las Dríadas_

Samuel no creía lo que sus ojos veían, tantas criaturas en caravana silenciosa, abrazándose o cubriéndose entre sí mientras caminaban por los árboles del bosque. Temerosos, raquíticos, algunos con miembros mutilados o sumamente enfermos. Los estragos de haber sido perseguidos por los magos del Templo. El muchacho los ayudó lo mejor que pudo, ofreciendo agua, hojas, frutas o lo que debieran comer y que los árboles como los arbustos pudieran proveer. Siempre había escuchado de Klin’on las historias sobre la Guerra Santa o las torturas a las que fueron expuestos todos ellos por los Injustos. Verlos fue algo completamente diferente, su primera reacción fue llorar, casi queriendo arrodillarse para suplicarles perdón por semejantes atrocidades.

—Joven Samuel, hemos traído agua de nuestros árboles padre.

Cuando fueron demasiados para el joven humano, Redwing fue por ayuda, trayendo consigo nada menos que a las Dríadas. Y su reina. Aun ellas, pese a estar recluidas y no ser lastimadas como el resto, mostraban esa tristeza, esa expresión enferma por los abusos de los Meta Humanos. El bosque que fuese tan grande como para abarcar incluso las cercanías del Templo, estaba reducido a una franja atravesando los Reinos Santos en sus fronteras. Y aún más pequeño era el hogar de las últimas Dríadas, en el corazón de ese pequeño territorio donde hacían su mejor esfuerzo por mantener a sus árboles.

—Gracias, Majestad.

Lilandra le sonrió, volviéndose a la caravana. —Hay que acompañarlos en el trayecto, tienen mucho miedo.

—Así me cueste la vida, nada ha de ocurrirles.

—Ojalá más corazones fuesen como el tuyo, Samuel. Veré si Jean necesita ayuda.

El grito de un viejo fauno los hizo volverse hacia su dirección. Algo se acercaba. Samuel corrió de inmediato para llamar a todas las criaturas y esconderlas tras árboles o arbustos, sacando su espada ante la amenaza. Lilandra también fue a su lado, ambos quedando cerca de la frontera del bosque y observando como un halcón se acercaba, custodiado por Redwing. Tanto la reina como el humano se miraron más que confundidos porque era un halcón mensajero. Ella extendió su brazo izquierdo para recibirlo, agradeciendo al ave por su vuelo como su mensaje que tendió a Samuel para que lo leyera.

—¿Quién envía semejante cosa?

—¿Qué dice, Samuel?

—Dice… —el joven jadeó, riendo primero, frunciendo su ceño después cuando releyó el pliego con un sello real de Latveria— Dice que usted está invitada a la Cornucopia de Latveria, Majestad.


	26. La Guerra Santa (VI)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_La Guerra Santa_

_Tercera Parte: la Batalla de las Mentiras._

_Del metal y la mente viene_

_Tan fuerte en poder tiene_

_Que la tierra tiembla ante su primer respiro._

_Aire, cielo y tierra oscurecidos,_

_Ante el caos que su conquista ha traído._

_Perturbados los mundos se tiñen_

_Por la luz roja que les baña._

_El fin de una era y el inicio de otra._

Erik despertó con un jadeo entrecortado, temblando y con la piel sudando frío. De nuevo esas palabras y esa mirada del rey elfo antes de morir. Lo había maldecido. Iskandar dijo que no era de preocuparse, le creyó en un principio, cuando no tenía esas pesadillas.

—Calma, cariño, estoy contigo.

Se volvió a punto de pronunciar un nombre que ya había desterrado de su mente, más no de su corazón. Una palabra que se quedó en su boca sin pronunciar al ver el rostro de Lena Luthor cerca del suyo.

—Solo fue un mal sueño, deja que tranquilice tu mente.

Labios tersos y manos delicadas le llamaron a un cuerpo desnudo en el que se refugió, buscando olvidarlo todo pese a que no podía del todo, o no quería hacerlo. Como si una parte de Erik supiera que de soltar eso que llevaba en su corazón estaría por siempre perdido. Dejó que Lena le sedujera, marcando su piel, uniéndose al de ella entre jadeos. Quiso perderse una vez más, sin pensar en todos los augurios de los que se hubiera enterado, de las consecuencias de sus acciones a largo plazo o del hecho que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en el mago más poderoso de todo el mundo. Y una de las razones era la mujer en la que estaba sujeto mientras la embestía con fuerza.

Iskandar no faltó a su palabra, con un plan que asombró al propio Erik, distribuyó a todos sus magos a lo largo del continente para deshacerse de cuanta criatura mágica existiera. En venganza por lo sucedido con los dragones y también con el fin de asegurarle de que no habría nadie quien pudiera arrebatarle el poder que le había entregado. Una vez que pudieron acabar con esos Centinelas, la balanza se inclinó una vez más hacia ellos, prometiendo la victoria final. Star-Tsar y Thaal Sinestro fueron los mejores cazadores, mientras que Luthor fue tras todos los elfos, especialmente los descendientes del Rey Agamemno. No dudó en ordenar la tala y quema de los árboles que protegieran a esa raza, ni tampoco el exterminio metódico de cuanta criatura mágica volviera a nacer.

—Iskandar —llamó Erik cuando regresó de otra de sus cacerías— Me han dicho que te has reservado otras criaturas para tu uso personal.

—No pienses en que busco en ellas algo que te perjudique, Lord Magnus, todo lo contrario. El saber cómo derrotar a nuestros enemigos es lo que mantendrá tu poder inalcanzable.

—Contigo sujetando los cimientos.

—Jamás lastimaría al esposo de mi hermana. Ni a otro Meta Humano. Lo que hago nos ayudará con tu propuesta, algo que nadie más se atrevería a hacer ni tampoco es bueno que lo hicieras.

—¿Dices que haces el trabajo sucio por mí? ¿Sólo porque ahora somos familia?

—Puede sonarte demasiado ingenuo o hasta falso, pero es así. Aprecio la familia como no tienes idea. Hay una cosa que sí puedo pedir por adelantado, llámalo un capricho.

—¿Qué es?

—Sabes que adoro los objetos mágicos, soy un coleccionista si bien todos mis tesoros no maravillan al más simple de los humanos. Me ha pasado de nuevo, he encontrado una piedra que alguna vez pareció tener magia, ahora muerta afortunadamente. Pido tu permiso para llevármela a mi tierra.

—Algo así no necesita permiso.

—Pero con eso te demuestro que ni el más nimio de mis asuntos se hace a tus espaldas. Yo no soy de quien debes temer, Lord Magnus. Mira al Oeste en busca de esos enemigos.

Erik sabía a qué se refería. Sobre la isla en la que Charles estaba refugiado con su reina. Edén. Cada vez que se mencionaba la posibilidad de atarla, él siempre se rehusaba pese a las miradas o reproches. Le era imposible levantar una mano en contra de un seguro escondite de criaturas antiguas. No podía. Había una fuerza mayor en su espíritu que cortaba toda intención o pensamiento sobre dañar el Edén, así que con el paso del tiempo ya nadie volvió a tocar el tema frente a él. Simplemente lo dejaron pasar, por ello los Injustos estaban siendo tan metódicos como salvajes, querían asegurarse de que ningún fugitivo huyera hacia el Edén. Y lo estaban logrando, Erik podía sentir como esa aura de magia con la que creciera estaba desapareciendo junto con los monstruos.

—Mi señor, su té.

—Gracias.

—¿Sigue siendo de su agrado?

—Por supuesto.

Un hábito que tampoco Lord Magnus deseaba abandonar, era su tiempo para tomar el té por las mañanas en tanto escuchaba las noticias de todo el continente. Charles fue quien lo había iniciado, cuando ambos lo tomaban juntos en uno de los jardines del Cónclave ya desaparecido igual que Asgard, igual que muchas tierras cuyos nombres ya no formarían parte de los anales de historia. Era el Maestre Xavier quien se había dedicado a preparar las hojas que más tarde se usarían para su té, Erik conocía la receta que mandó a hacer una vez que las reservas de Charles se hubieran agotado. Tampoco podía abandonar eso, lo necesitaba cada día para no volverse loco, porque era una forma de al menos sentir que estaba a su lado, una mentira que se repetía con cada taza que le servían.

—Tengo acorralados a los dos nietos de Agamemno, dime que vaya tras ellos y todo estará hecho.

—Hazlo, Iskandar, toda huela de algún reino élfico debe desaparecer.

—Lord Magnus ha hablado y yo obedezco.

Como era de esperarse, hubo cambios drásticos en Tierra Santa como en los ejércitos que servían a Erik. Por un lado, ante el aplaste de los Injustos, muchas criaturas y humanos se rindieron, jurando ser leales a la causa de Lord Magnus. Cuando Iskandar y sus Meta Humanos cortaron cabezas élficas igual que cosechadores de frutas, la tribu de los Kryptonianos se retiró sin más, alegando que esa guerra ya no lo era más y que esa sangre no debía ser derramada. De buena gana Erik los hubiera castigado, más Lena le consejo lo contrario.

—Es de gobernantes prudentes no alterar a los Kryptonianos.

—No les temo.

—Debes hacerlo, esposo mío. Ellos son capaces de cosas que no imaginas, y su voluntad para luchar no tiene igual en el mundo, salvo quizás las Amazonas.

—A ellas debieron traerlas y no esos orgullosos jinetes.

—Se ve que no las conoces, amado mío. No sirven más que a sus propios principios, y nunca las verás obedecer las órdenes de un hombre.

—Podemos hacer cosas para hacerlas cambiar de parecer. Todos tienen una debilidad.

—Quisiera que hicieras algo más.

—¿De qué se trata?

Lena sonrió, con una mano sobre su vientre. —De celebrar a tus herederos.

—¿Herederos? —Erik jadeó, levantándose de su asiento para arrodillarse frente a su esposa, acariciando su vientre— Lena…

—La vida te sonríe, Erik Magnus, y nos da ahora dos hijos. Sí. Estoy segura.

Se hizo una Cornucopia para celebrar la llegada de sus hijos, una fiesta que tuvo lugar en su nueva escuela de magia que se construyó con ayuda de Thaal Sinestro y de Eobard Thawne, al que llamarían simplemente como el Templo y adonde enseñarían la magia adecuada tal como la veía Erik, quien la bautizó entonces como La Ley. Así sería conocida más adelante, respetada y venerada. Los elfos y sus monstruos desaparecieron, algunos fueron esclavizados para ser llevados a Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Iskandar conocía a un joven bandido que recién había conquistado toda una ciudad. Tenía una singular inclinación por siempre probar los límites de la magia pese a no ser un Meta Humano, contrario a su consorte que practicaba necromancia. Lo nombraron Príncipe y lo usaron para el plan oculto de Erik.

—Hay alguien más quien nos puede servir —dijo Iskandar luego de terminada la celebración— Sabes que admiro mentes maestras.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Se hace llamar Gorila Dredd. Estuvo estudiando a los dragones, le debemos su caída.

—Parece que tienes más gente trabajando para ti de la que me he enterado, hermano.

Iskandar rió, levantando su copa hacia él. —Es hora de hacerte Gran Maestre, Erik.

—¿Quién me nombrará?

—Yo lo haré, yo y los míos hincaremos una rodilla ante ti. Siempre lo haremos —Luthor bajó el tono de su voz, entrecerrando sus ojos— Pero será algo que no debes olvidar, Erik. Ya te dije que aprecio a la familia, y por ella te daré el poder de gobernar este mundo, para que seas capaz de darles a mis sobrinos una vida sin peligros. Tan solo no olvides quien puso dicho mundo a tus pies.

Fue Gorila Dredd quien también le hizo saber de algo que ya había olvidado. Los tiempos élficos, su astronomía y predicciones en base a los fenómenos celestes. De la misma forma que ese hombre en traje de gorila pudo crear híbridos -muertos horas después- sembrando sangre de dragón en vientres de mujeres, también había dado con la lectura de los mapas estelares élficos, encontrando la marca de lo que llamaban “el tiempo de la pesca”. Para Iskandar, era una época que debía estar muy al pendiente, se acercaba y los elfos simplemente habían desaparecido como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Cosa que no era posible cuando ya tenían una idea de cuántos eran o cómo se movían.

—Están ocultándose para que no notemos cuando sus hijos de esta época nazcan.

—¿Cuál es el peligro de este tipo de retoños elfos? —Erik miró a Gorila quien tomó otro mapa.

—Peligroso. Si mis cálculos no fallan, veremos pasar un cometa. No solo serán niños del tiempo de la pesca, también serán Niños del Cometa.

—¿Conoces la historia de esa clase de niños, Gran Maestre?

—Veo que deseas contármela, Luthor.

—La magia que lleguen a poseer estos niños será especial, muy pura. Viste a Agamemno, de no haber estado delirando ni todos tus magos junto a los míos lo hubieran vencido. Tal vez te guste saber que el Rey Agamemno del Bosque Blanco, fue un Niño del Cometa.

Erik apretó sus puños, con la mandíbula tensa. Gorila asintió, intercambiando una mirada con Iskandar antes de continuar en un tono más confidente.

—Tenemos la isla, mi señor. Eobard ya la secó de sus aguas. No solo podemos probar su deseo de forzar la sangre mágica en los humanos para obtener más Meta Humanos y no depender de las añejas casas tan extintas como los monstruos. También podemos intentar a crear magos que sean resistentes a los Niños del Cometa.

—Recuerda, Erik. Todo para asegurar el control.

—Adelante —ordenó Lord Magnus.

Así nació la isla Attilan, donde empezaron esos experimentos de magia. Las primeras veces solo obtuvieron mujeres muertas. Pero Iskandar trajo al joven Príncipe con su consorte y unido a las ideas de Gorila, pronto tuvieron a los primeros niños, mientras seguían buscando a los elfos escondidos o disfrazados de humanos. Cuando hicieron las primeras pruebas, fue que Erik se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal con esos infantes.

Eran inmunes a su magia.

—Hay que matarlos.

—Es culpa del hechicero —dijo el Príncipe con una risa— Sé que a propósito torció los hechizos cuando fueron concebidos para que pasara.

—¡Hay que torturarlo! —canturreó su consorte con sus hienas chillando.

—Lucen como humanos, pero sin serlo —murmuró Iskandar— Como Inhumanos.

—Muertos estarán mejor.

—¿Cuánta sangra inocente más vas a derramar, Erik? —jadeó Strange, sujeto por grilletes a sus pies— ¿Hasta cuando vas a permitir que…?

—¡Silencio! —el Príncipe abofeteó varias veces al hechicero— ¡A ti también te usaré! ¡Harley, mi palanca mágica!

—¡Sí, cariño!

Llamaron de nuevo a Eobard Thawne para levantar un hechizo alrededor de la isla, sellando aquel lugar con unas olas que siempre derribarían cualquier embarcación que se acercara. No podían destruirlos, y antes de que se multiplicaran simplemente los dejarían morir de hambre. Cuando todos estuvieran muertos, incluyendo al Hechicero Supremo, la usarían como cárcel igual que lo hicieran con la Isla de la Hermandad en su tiempo.

—No todo está perdido, Erik. Siempre se aprenden de los errores.

—¿Qué provecho sacaremos de esos Inhumanos?

—Hemos aprendido a crear criaturas —sonrió Iskandar— Ahora que eres el Gran Maestre y mi hermana te dará herederos, tienes que mantener una imagen de protector y mago justo. Los humanos quieren sus reinos bajo tu protección, deja que los tengan. Mientras tanto, vamos a recordarles por qué se tuvo que cazar a los monstruos y los elfos.

Erik le miró, confundido. —No comprendo.

—Simple, hermano. Vamos a crear nuestros propios monstruos, vamos a dejarlos sueltos para que aterroricen a los humanos, a los enanos y los magos más débiles. Te pedirán ayuda, tú la darás a cambio de que pongas un Meta Humano de tu confianza en los nuevos territorios a formarse.

—¿Serán ellos quienes capturen a nuestros propios monstruos?

—No, eso es… tan poco elegante. También crearemos la cura para la enfermedad.

—Ya veo tu plan, eres ingenioso, Iskandar.

—Todo por la familia. ¿Ya sabes cómo le pondrás a los niños?

—Lena dice que son mellizos, le creo. Siempre que me dice algo, es una cosa segura. He pensado que la niña se llame Wanda, y el niño Pietro.

—Por Wanda y Pietro Magnus, crearemos al mundo a nuestra Ley.

La Guerra Santa terminó cuando aparecieron los primeros Ministros, los nuevos reinos, esta vez a cargo de reyes humanos estuvieron bendecidos por el Templo quien designó un mago consejero a cada uno para asegurarse de que fuesen gobernados con justicia, orden y la paz que al fin apareció. Erik nunca dejó de mirar hacia el cielo, buscando ese cometa que hizo al fin su aparición. Para muchos fue la señal de que el Gran Maestre estaba bendecido por el destino para traer el equilibrio al mundo, no para Lord Magnus quien no cesó en su búsqueda de esos Niños del Cometa. Con el fin de asegurarse de que no fallaran, ordenó la muerte de todo bebé nacido en esos tiempos.

—Erik, quisiera hablar contigo a solas.

—Mystique. ¿Qué sucede?

—Los Injustos de Iskandar se llevaron grandes obsequios y trofeos de guerra. ¿Con qué nos quedamos nosotros?

—Con Tierra Santa.

—Eso no me complace.

—Tú queja tiene otro tinte, te conozco.

—Quiero encargarme de los Inquisidores. Dame tu confianza si es que no quieres darme tu cariño.

Lord Magnus le miró desde su escritorio. —¿Mystique?

—Yo sé que no eres feliz con tu esposa.

—¿Crees que tú puedes hacerme feliz?

—Dame la oportunidad.

—Y los Inquisidores, al parecer.

—Te he servido con lealtad, yo vine a tu lado cuando los demás te dejaron por ir tras Charles.

—No eres él, Mystique.

—Soy mejor —ella se acercó, con una bandeja que conocía bien— Tu té.

Su cacería tuvo éxito, al dar con el paradero de uno de los nietos de Agamemno. El Príncipe Howald de Stark. Lo encontraron tratando de huir en las costas de Wakanda. Dientes de sable le trajo su cabeza junto con la de su esposa, entregando los cuerpos a los tiburones de Black Manta. Tan solo faltó el Príncipe T’om’a de Wayne, pero con todos los rumores dispersos a propósito, no dudó que terminaría muerto, aunque no lo encontrara. Ya los humanos despreciaban a los monstruos como a los elfos, abrazando La Ley como única verdad. No había nadie quien le hiciera frente.

Nadie, salvo quizás, ese Niño Profecía.

Iskandar se había cuidado mucho de no mencionarlo, más Erik estaba alerta por ello de la misma forma que lo estuvo con los Niños del Cometa. Seguía teniendo esas pesadillas que a veces Mystique calmaba con sus besos cuando Lena estuvo muy ocupada con los mellizos, dos niños con sangre pura. Meta Humanos que un día gobernarían a su lado, como era debido. Si Lena estuvo enterada de sus amoríos con Mystique jamás le reclamó nada. Ni tampoco Erik quiso explicarse por ello, después de todo el cariño que sintiera por ella no era profundo, ni tan natural. Tampoco el que sentía por Mystique. Solo una vez había amado con todo su espíritu al punto de dar su vida por esa promesa y eso jamás iba a repetirse.

—Todos celebran la nueva época —comentó Lena en el desayuno, los mellizos en sus cunas a un lado— Hay tanta paz y prosperidad que las familias crecen. Gracias a ti, querido esposo.

—Ha sido el esfuerzo de todos.

—No seas modesto, si no te hubieras atrevido a dar los pasos que diste, no estaríamos como ahora. Todo sería un caos todavía.

—Tierra Santa está mejor ahora.

—Como ya lo dije, su prosperidad alcanza las tierras de mi hermano, e incluso hasta el Edén. Los exiliados también celebran.

Lord Magnus miró su reflejo en su taza de té. —¿Qué cosa pueden celebrar?

—¿No lo sabes? —ella le miró sorprendida— Creí que a estas alturas ya te habrías enterado.

—No, no lo sé. Hay mucho que hacer en el Templo, cariño.

—Oh, Erik —Lena palmeó su mano— Están de fiesta porque ha nacido el segundo hijo del Maestre Xavier.

Hubo un corto silencio, antes de que Erik se pusiera de pie con una sonrisa de sus labios apretados, tomando su taza de té que se llevó consigo, besando la frente de su esposa al despedirse.

—Tengo un día ajetreado, no te esfuerces mucho.

Depositando un beso en las cabecitas de sus hijos, el Gran Maestre salió a zancadas del comedor dirigiéndose hacia la sala vacía más próxima. Una vez dentro, azotó la taza de té contra el suelo, jadeando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, respirando agitado como si el aire de pronto hubiera abandonado sus pulmones. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así de fácil se había roto esa promesa? No era que él fuese tan digno de reclamar algo cuando ya había tenido sus propios hijos a quienes adoraba.

Le costaba mucho creer que Charles le hubiera olvidado tan fácil.

Erik se dejó caer de rodillas, llevándose sus manos al rostro preguntándose qué tanto había valido la pena todo lo que había hecho. No se reconocía de cuando empezó como un estudiante. Ahora era el amo y señor de Tierra Santa, ahora gobernaba Reinos Santos que hacían su voluntad. Se hacían peregrinaciones hacia su Templo en busca de milagros, de la protección de los Meta Humanos que eran vistos como si fuesen reyes élficos. Mejores aún. Y con todo ello, nunca había sido capaz de acercarse al Edén, de siquiera mirar sus costas o de enviar alguna carta. Como tampoco jamás podría hacerle daño a la isla. Un acto de remordimiento, de perdón o de desesperación. Para Erik era como si las tres cosas estuvieran juntas.

Aquella guerra se había llevado su amor.


	27. El poder de la Fuente

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**El poder de la Fuente.**

_“El que no cree en la magia nunca la encontrará.”_

Roald Dahl.

—Vaya, sabía que detrás de esos lindos cabellos había una cara preciosa.

—¿No tienes a alguien mejor que molestar?

—Hermoso, eres mi razón de existir.

—Si vuelves a molestarme, te hechizaré.

—¿Los elfos arqueros pueden hechizar?

—Y más. Estás advertido.

—¿Te he dicho lo sensual que suenas cuando eres así de rudo?

Buck cerró sus ojos, tomando aire antes de terminar de vestirse para ir con Anthony ya sin mirar ni hacer caso al idiota del Devastador. Luego de las presentaciones -y las revelaciones que ellas trajeron- el elfo procuró estar lo más cerca posible de príncipe, quien estaba aprendiendo más sobre sus orígenes como del destino que tenía por nacimiento. Los Devastadores tenían una deuda con los reinos élficos, porque ellos les habían enseñado cómo sobrevivir, a costa de que los Meta Humanos los hubieran asesinado por eso cuando se enteraron. Sin embargo, la deuda que Yondu tenía en especial con la Casa Stark era más por amistad que favores. Fue Howald de Stark quien le había obsequiado esa letal salamandra de fuego que con un silbido podía matar a todos alrededor, además, había curado su piel de la peste que estaba pudriéndola. Por ello el príncipe elfo le había confiado un tesoro para ser entregado a su hijo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Anthony cuando Yondu le llevó a su sala de trofeos, acompañado de Buck, Jarv y Kal-El.

—Lo que tu padre dejó para ti, lo que tu pueblo dejó para ti.

Yondu abrió una serie de candados de una complicada puerta de varias hojas, descubriendo un resplandor en color azul que cegó a todos al ser descubierto. Era una piedra que pulsaba, como una piedra mágica, pero esta era diferente, lucía más como una flor con pétalos. Anthony parpadeó, mirando al Devastador quien asintió, animándola a que la tomara. El joven se acercó paso a paso, estirando sus manos para tomar esa piedra que cabía entre sus palmas donde la acunó.

—Es tibia, no quema. Vibra. Como si cantara. ¿Qué es?

—Parte de tu destino. El Niño del Cometa con la sangre de los Stark, tiene el poder de la energía que no se agota. Tu padre la llamó la Piedra del Arco Azul.

—Tiene similitud con la kryptonita —observó Kal-El— Pero su energía es completamente diferente. Tan fuerte, tan… ¿con qué magia fue hecha?

—Con ninguna —respondió Jarv, sonriendo— La Piedra del Arco Azul es un objeto nacido directo de la Fuente.

—Parece que tengo que ponerme al corriente con uno que otro libro —sonrió Anthony, acariciando la piedra.

—Mi casa es tu refugio, aquí tenemos uno que otro tesoro que puede ayudarte con tu destino.

—Gracias, Yondu.

—Puedes revisar toda mi sala, me dediqué a recolectar cuanto objeto raro estuviera a mi alcance por si lo llegabas a necesitar.

—Los robaste —corrigió Kal-El.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia si al final todos seremos salvados por ellos?

—Me parece prudente dejar al Amo Anthony a solas —pidió Jarv siempre cortés— Nuestros pensamientos solamente lo perturban.

—Gracias… aunque no se vayan lejos.

—Tranquilo —Yondu le guiñó un ojo— Hay que ser increíblemente estúpidos para poner un pie en la Isla de la Hermandad, Meta Humanos o no.

Buck se dio cuenta de quien había heredado Quill esa manía de hacer guiños, y gruñó al encontrarse pensando en aquel idiota que estaba afuera, bailando consigo mismo mientras esperaba por Yondu a quien le informó sobre el movimiento de todos los Devastadores. Jarv se le acercó en esos momentos.

—Creo que deseas ver cómo se encuentran tus protegidos. El Amo Anthony se tomará un buen tiempo, puedes ir a verlos, Kal-El lo cuidará.

—Gracias.

Con una reverencia, el elfo se retiró con cierto desgano. Sin un brazo, no era de mucha ayuda, aunque fuese un elfo. Para una guerra se necesitaban dos manos. Pensó que todos estaban siendo corteses solamente por su estado, suspirando resignado bajando las escaleras de madera sobrepuesta hacia los establos donde encontró a su mula, bastante contenta comiendo paja y a Lambert que ya recuperaba peso e incluso correteaba con los demás corderitos dando de patadas con sus balidos de felicidad.

—Son lindos hijos.

—¡Tú! —Buck se giró, gruñendo— ¡Deja de seguirme!

—¿Por qué? —Pyeter hizo un puchero.

—¡Porque me fastidias! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¿Tus hijos pueden escuchar lo que quiero de ti?

Buck entrecerró sus ojos, enfadado. Aquel Devastador lo había pedido con su insolencia. Levantó su mano para hacer un hechizo que hiciera que todas las moscas alrededor lo persiguieran. Quill parpadeó al verlo mover sus dedos y luego quedarse muy quieto esperando algo que nunca sucedió. El elfo repitió el encantamiento, llamando a las moscas sin éxito. Lo hizo un par de veces más, cada vez frunciendo más su ceño en clara frustración por el fracaso de su castigo.

—¿Qué haces, hermoso?

—¡Nada que te importe! —Buck lo golpeó en su pecho, haciéndolo a un lado.

—¡Nooo! Dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo con tu mano linda?

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Estabas hechizándome? ¿Lanzándome una maldición?

—No.

—¡Sí lo hacías! —Pyeter abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, tocándose— ¿Qué pretendías que me pasara? Espera, espera… ¿por qué no funcionó?

—Creo que te hablan los tuyos.

—Dime, dime, dime, ¿por qué no funcionó?

—¡Qué se yo! ¡Largo de mi vista!

—¡No funcionó! ¡No funcionó! —el Devastador comenzó a bailar mientras cruzaban por unas tablas precariamente puestas entre rocas.

Buck lo empujó, disfrutando de verlo caer en un charco con los balidos de las ovejas como risas que acompañaron su caída.

—¡Jaymes! ¡Eso fue deshonroso!

—Estás lleno de lodo, igual que un cerdo. Eres un cerdo.

El elfo tuvo una idea, los hechizos de transformación siempre funcionaban, eran de los mejores. Pero una vez más, su intento no dio frutos. Quill se limpió sus ojos del lodo, observándole asombrado y encogiéndose pensando que algo le caería o pasaría.

—¡No funcionó!

—… —Buck maldijo para sus adentros, continuando su camino con zancadas.

—¡Hermoso! ¡Espera!

Lo evadió, saltando a un puente colgante y luego otras escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el piso que le pertenecía a Yondu. Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Pyeter Quill lleno de lodo y sonriendo.

—No puedes ganarme en mi casa.

—Apestas.

—¿Un beso?

—¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!

—No puedo, estoy enamorado de ti.

—Tú —Buck rugió empujándole— No digas esas cosas, no juegues con eso.

—Pero es cierto.

—Date un baño.

—¿Me acompañas?

Buck optó por salir de ahí, azotando la puerta tras de sí y bajando hasta que llegó a uno de los muelles de la isla, sentándose en la orilla con rabia y algo más en su corazón. Ya no le quedaron dudas de que Quill era hijo de un dragón, solamente eso explicaba el por qué su magia no hacía efecto, como lo comprobó cuando los ataques de Black Manta. Lo peor es que entre más tiempo estaba con él, tenía una mejor idea de qué dragón descendía. Pero, ¿cómo? No había forma ni jamás se había escuchado de algo así porque los dragones simplemente no usaban humanos para su descendencia, siempre fueron muy arrogantes para ello, eligiendo mejor a otras criaturas mágicas o incluso elfos si tal era el caso. Eso sin contar que toda descendencia estaba extinta, si algo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas el Gran Maestre del Templo era a los dragones y sus familias.

—Hey, hermoso.

—¿Es que no te cansas de perseguirme?

Pyeter sonrió apenas, terminándose de limpiar el lodo, solamente con sus pantalones y botas puestas. Se sentó al lado del elfo quien rodó sus ojos, desviando su mirada al mar.

—Lo digo en serio, me gustas.

—No soy una doncella ingenua.

—Serías una doncella muy rara.

—¿Porque no tengo un brazo?

—Con que es eso —Quill chasqueó su lengua, dejando a un lado la toalla con que se limpiaba— Bucky, mi cielo, eso carece de la más mínima importancia. ¿Es que no te viste? Saltando como hada entre puentes y escaleras con una agilidad que ni siquiera Gamora tiene. Y eso es decir mucho. Tú no necesitas los dos brazos para ser digno de nada. Menos de mi amor.

—Deja ya de jugar con eso.

—¿Cuánto te lastimaron que no puedes creer que eres digno de afecto?

El elfo se giró para reclamarle, no esperando que el rostro de Pyeter estuviera tan cerca ni que tomara el suyo entre sus manos para besarle con fuerza, invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Al querer echarse hacia atrás, Buck perdió el equilibrio por estar demasiado cerca de la orilla, cayendo al agua junto con el Devastador quien se carcajeó luego de salir de nuevo a la superficie como él.

—¡IDIOTA!

—Bueno, al menos ya no apesto, ¿eh?

Buck le arrojó agua. —¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de…!

Quill entrecerró sus ojos, negando mientras nadaba para acercarse, quedando frente a él.

—Hermoso, es en serio, no tienes por qué seguir con ese miedo. Aquí no te van a dañar, ni tampoco se los permitiría si fuera el caso. El punto es que estás a salvo, y eres tan valioso para Anthony como ese Kryptoniano que da miedo.

—No, no lo soy.

—Ajá, sabía que había algo de eso. Cariño, no. ¡Eres un elfo! Es decir, ¡eres un elfo! Estás en la cima de las mejores razas de este mundo.

Buck desvió su mirada, con el cuello y mandíbula tensa. Pyeter suspiró, ofreciéndole una mano para que se apoyara mejor. Luego de ver esa mano como si fuese la peor maldición, el elfo la sujetó. De inmediato, Quill le atrajo hacia él, rodeando su cintura y besando su sien.

—Ssshh, sé que estás preocupado porque sientes que no podrás cumplir tu trabajo de ser un protector con Tony, y estás muy muy equivocado. Deberías mejor sentirte el rey de la colina porque pese a todo lo malo que te ocurrió, estás aquí, vivo y al lado de tu príncipe. Jaymes, a lo mejor no puedes sostener un arco, pero sigues siendo un guerrero elfo. Aquí hay Devastadores que por faltarles un dedo renuncian a todo, tú peleaste por seguir vivo. Sobreviviste. ¿No puedes al menos sentirte un poquito mejor por ello? ¿Uh, Jaymes?

—Buck, es mi nombre ahora.

—Oh, bueno. Bucky.

—Estoy cansado.

—Sí, entiendo eso. Anda, el agua es fría y yo me arrugo como ancianito.

Salieron del agua, quedándose sobre un puente esta vez mirando una puesta de sol. Buck observó al Devastador, quien giró su rostro al sentir su mirada.

—¿Qué sucede, hermoso?

—¿Yondu es tu padre realmente?

—Listo como siempre. Bueno, no hay sorpresas. Aquí se da mucho eso de adoptar huérfanos, ¿sabes? porque en uno y otro continente arrojan crías como si fueran pepitas. Fue mi caso. Padre me encontró en un bazar de Ciudad Oscura, estaban vendiéndome como esclavo porque era muy flaco como para comer. Me adoptó y enseñó a ser un Devastador.

—Pero… ¿no recuerdas a tus padres?

—Mmmm —Quill apoyó su mentón sobre la valla del puente— Es un recuerdo lejano, yo era demasiado pequeño. A quien tengo presente es a mi madre, Mere. Era hermosa como una flor abriéndose en primavera. Desafortunadamente ya no recuerdo su voz, pero sé en mi corazón que era linda como toda ella. Creo que vivíamos como en un castillo, pero estaría mintiendo. No es claro en mi memoria, solo está mi madre, sus brazos y luego muchos rostros. Después ese bazar donde me dejaban durmiendo sobre un costal en una esquina. A mi padre sí que no lo recuerdo para nada. ¿Qué me dices tú?

—Mi padre tenía un hermano con el que cazaba siempre. Mi madre se tejía sus cabellos en dos largas trenzas que dejaba caer al frente, decorada con flores blancas. Eran sus favoritas. Tenía un primo, que también era arquero como yo, él me presentó al capitán Olivier Flecha Verde. Así entré a ser parte de los guerreros de York, como mi padre y su padre antes que él… —Buck apretó sus labios, mirando su regazo— Incendiaron mi hogar, todo lo que quedó fueron cenizas. Y yo…

—Hey, hey, hey —Pyeter se deslizó para abrazarle por los hombros— Tranquilo, sé que fue horrible. Pero, mira, somos parecidos. Yo siempre he creído que mataron a mi madre, tal vez éramos ricos o ella era importante, jamás lo sabré. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo realmente loco?

El elfo asintió.

—A veces sueño que estoy sí en un castillo, pero en sus mazmorras. Lo más insano es que me recuerdo como un bebé, mi madre me sostiene en brazos cantándome algo mientras me limpia. Me quita escamas. ¡Escamas! ¿Una locura, no es así? Pero lo más absurdo es que veo a un lado un cascarón roto.

Quill se carcajeó, mientras que Buck se quedó mortalmente serio. Aquello no era un sueño, era un recuerdo que podía tener gracias a su sangre de dragón. Su mano derecha tomó la derecha del Devastador, observando mejor sus líneas en su palma. Había claros trazos de humano, más a sus ojos de elfo podía distinguir otras marcas debajo. Escamas.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Vas a seguir intentando echarme hechizos?

—No funcionan en ti.

—Oh, cariño. Qué desventaja para ti, porque no habrá nada que me detenga de hacerte mío.

Buck bufó, empujándole por su cara y levantándose para echar a correr. Pyeter reclamó, pero le persiguió igualmente entre risas, sobre todo porque ahora escuchaba al elfo reír, por primera vez desde que lo viera. En la isla de los Devastadores había escuchado las suficientes historias como para saber lo ocurrido con los elfos a manos del Templo y sus magos que los odiaban tanto o más como a los dragones, si a una raza habían torturado por mero deporte, había sido la élfica. Así que entendía el recelo de su arquero, esa tristeza y el temor por volver a tener esperanzas. Tal vez con el tiempo sus ojos también sonreirían. Ro’ket les llamó, cruzado de brazos al verlos corretearse como si fuesen niños.

—Tú, el orejas puntiagudas, te llama Tony.

La sala donde estaba Anthony estaba atascada de papeles, herramientas y armaduras. Kal-El les sonrió, con una cara de consternación porque el joven príncipe iba de un lado a otro hablando consigo mismo. Solo Jarv parecía tranquilo ante la marea de energía que desplegaba Anthony, quien al ver a Buck entrar fue a abrazarle con fuerza, jalándole hacia una mesa llena de más papeles que tiró para descubrir un trozo de tela suave donde descansaba un brazo de armadura. O eso parecía, porque las bandas y placas estaban acomodadas de otra manera y parecía brillar en su interior con esa misma luz azulada que vieran en la sala de tesoros de Yondu.

—Pensé en ti, no sabía en qué pensar la verdad porque estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Al fin me concentré y dije “tengo que probar en algo que sí necesite”, entonces recordé a mi guerrero elfo.

Buck le miró consternado porque no entendió nada de lo que Anthony le dijo, mirando aquel brazo que se dio cuenta era un brazo izquierdo. La realización le hizo jadear, abriendo sus ojos e hincando una rodilla.

—Alteza, no.

—¡Claro que sí! Además, es mi prueba personal. En serio, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que puedo hacer, pero primero quiero que la gente que tanto se ha preocupado por mí, esté segura. Que tenga algo de protección… o mucha.

—Alteza, ¿cómo podré mover ese brazo?

—¡Es la sorpresa! —Anthony sonrió victorioso— No lo creerías, Kal-El tampoco lo cree todavía.

—Anthony simplemente creó tu brazo usando la energía de la Piedra del Arco Azul. Solo así —explicó el Kryptoniano, confirmando sus palabras.

—Por las canas de Yondu —murmuró Quill estupefacto— ¿C-Creaste algo de la nada… solo así? Ni siquiera un mago puede hacer eso.

Anthony estaba jubiloso, tirando de Buck para obligarlo a ponerse de pie, sentarlo en una amplia silla y tomar el brazo que comenzó a colocar, sujetándolo por tiras de cuero alrededor de su torso y cuello. El elfo gritó al sentir vivo aquel brazo que se unió a su cuerpo, estirando sus dedos, sacudiendo su mano al sentir tan extraño el volver a tener un brazo izquierdo. No fue el único estupefacto con aquella maravilla, de nuevo Kal-El estaba con ojos bien abiertos, la cara de Pyeter fue memorable, como un pez fuera del agua, dejando caer su mandíbula. Buck estiró y encogió el brazo, cada uno de sus dedos probando que, efectivamente, ese brazo era como si fuese uno de carne y hueso.

—Esto no… esto no es posible.

—Pues no es un hechizo, es metal muy bueno que me obsequió Yondu.

—Alteza, tienes el don de crear cosas nuevas sin tener que dar nada a cambio. Eso supera incluso al Legado.

—Es lo mismo que le dije —asintió Kal-El.

—¿Qué tiene de extraordinario eso?

—¿Cómo qué que tiene de extraordinario eso? ¡Has pasado una jodida energía ancestral o lo que sea a un metal para darle vida! —Pyeter exclamó con ojos bien abiertos— ¿Te parece poco? Aunque Buck luce increíble... y sensual. Dime, Tony, ¿cómo pudiste tener las medidas adecuadas? ¿Saber qué cosas tenías que hacer bien para lograr un brazo así?

—Todo está en mi cabeza.

—Kal-El, me voy a desmayar y tú me cargarás.

—No sean exagerados.

—Lo siento, Amo Anthony —Jarv ladeó su rostro— Se lo dije, mostrará dones que no son posibles, porque es un Niño del Cometa. Ha pescado un poder que proviene de la Fuente, que servirá para su enfrentamiento contra el Niño Profecía.

—Un momento ahí, eso no lo dijeron cuando traje a Bucky.

—No, señor Quill. Era muy pronto para decir.

Anthony palideció. —¿Qué yo qué?

Nadie pareció prestarle atención, como si todos menos él, supieran de que estaba hablando. Pyeter chasqueó su lengua con sus manos en sus caderas, dando toquecitos rápidos en el suelo con la punta de una de sus botas.

—Pero necesita del otro niño para vencerlo. Juntos.

—Es lo que mi hermano, Al-Freth fue a Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Ya debe estar con el otro Niño del Cometa en estos momentos —Jarv sonrió gentil.

—Ustedes los Guardianes de los Bosques son algo especial —comentó Quill.

—¿Y qué esperamos para ir con ellos? —Buck se puso de pie, mirando a todos, de pronto animado gracias a ese brazo que le devolvía la capacidad de usar su letal arco— No haremos nada si…

—¡USTEDES! ¡NO CREERÁN LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO! —Ro’ket azotó la puerta al abrirla, asustándolos— ¡QUE HEMOS SIDO INVITADOS A UNA JODIDA FIESTA EN LA JODIDA LATVERIA!


	28. Herencia de Gama

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Herencia de Gama.**

“ _En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente.”_

Khalil Gibran.

—Esta no es la Tundra Kryptoniana.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Pues esperar a Jor-El.

—¿Aquí? —Bruce miró alrededor, nada convencido— ¿Cómo va a encontrarnos?

—Lo hará, los Kryptonianos tienen buenos sentidos, hasta dicen que pueden escuchar un susurro del otro lado del mundo. No perderá a su Primus Mirum así tenga que barrer con todas las ciudades de este continente.

Bartholomew sonrió muy orgulloso de su hazaña, ambos mirando hacia un valle montañoso en un mirador rodeados de un bosque húmedo y frío con neblina rodeando esas montañas nevadas. El líder de los guerreros jinetes le había pedido al mago del Edén que llevara a Bruce con él hacia la Tundra Kryptoniana pues lo consideraba alguien confiable debido a su velocidad que podía evadir espías. Pero habían terminado no en donde le había indicado Jor-El, sino en otro lugar completamente diferente.

—Esto es Thanagar.

—Vaya qué eres más que listo. Solo te basta ver las cosas para saber sus secretos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Bueno, pues este lugar, aunque no lo creas, es muy seguro. Además, tengo un amigo aquí.

—¿Llegamos aquí solamente porque querías hacerlo? No tienes idea de qué hacer de ahora en adelante, ¿cierto?

—Bruce, tranquilo. Nadie nos atacará.

—Diles a ellos.

Una docena de Thanagarianos aparecieron de lo alto del cielo nublado, rodeándolos al aterrizar en círculo. Bartholomew no pareció asustarse al ver a uno de ellos, sonriéndole como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

—Katar, mi buen amigo.

—Creí que estarías muerto en Ciudad Oscura.

—Bien, eso no pasó. Al contrario, estoy muy apurado y puedes ver que tengo compañía. Esperamos la protección de la gente halcón si no es mucha molesta, verás…

—¿Qué necesitan?

Bruce abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo, los demás guerreros alados bajaron sus armas en una actitud más relajada, esperando por las órdenes de su capitán.

—Jor-El busca las escamas de Gama. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

—Dime para qué las quieren.

—No nos dijo eso.

Katar posó sus ojos en Bruce, observándole detenidamente. Bartholomew notó su gesto, regresando con el muchacho a quien abrazó por sus hombros.

—Mi amigo, es el Primus Mirum de Jor-El.

—El destino te sonríe más de lo que debería, Barthy, de pronto el más de fieros guerreros Kryptonianos te concede permiso para tener tanta familiaridad con su promesa.

—Y no olvides mi amistad con el pueblo de Thanagar.

—Tiempos oscuros se avecinan, si me piden más de mi ejército no podré otorgarlo.

—No, Katar, lo que queremos es pues que si nos puedes llevar a donde haya escamas de Gama.

—Se acabaron.

—¿Qué?

—Los llevaré a donde estaban para que lo comprueben con sus propios ojos.

Katar hizo una señal para que los demás se retiraran, volando a diferentes puntos con la misma velocidad con al que aparecieron alrededor de los dos visitantes. Bartholomew sonrió feliz mientras que Bruce solamente observó al hombre halcón, quien los llamó con un gesto de su mazo valle abajo, caminando al frente con los dos jóvenes tras de sí.

—Recibimos un mensaje —comentó Katar mientras daban vuelta a unas rocas cerca de un río, pasando entre ellas para cortar camino por el valle— Que nos alerta de las cosas que ya veíamos venir desde que la Garra de Hielo comenzó a crecer. El que ustedes dos estén aquí no es casualidad.

—Todo se une —Barthy canturreó, sonriendo todavía.

—Y es a lo que debemos temer, pues vendrán cosas que no hemos visto todavía, no se detengan.

Entraron por un túnel hecho de piedra y ramas secas que lentamente se fue transformando en un pasaje de roca sin que la luz llegara a iluminar sus pasos. El hombre halcón chocó su arma un par de veces y antorchas ayudaron a los tres a seguir por el largo y estrecho pasillo que iba bajando lentamente, en silencio hasta que Batholomew no pudo más, incapaz de quedarse más tiempo callado porque con todo el camino recorrido y donde estaban, las avecillas que no dejaban al muchacho permanecían inmutables, como si hubieran sido entrenadas para esta clase de aventuras.

—Tus petirrojos son raros.

—Son fuertes —respondió Bruce, acariciando sus cabezas al dejarlos salir— Lo único extraño aquí eres tú.

—Eso es tan cierto —bromeó Katar al frente.

—¡Ja! Lo que sucede es que me tienen envida porque no pueden moverse más rápido que yo. Pronto seré el campeón que se burlará del viento.

—Mientras ese hocico no te meta en problemas…

—Oye, Bruce, qué grosero.

—Imagino que tus padres sufrieron mucho criándote —insistió Katar en juego.

—Puedo ver lo que tratas de decir, halconcillo —Barthy sacó su lengua— Mi padre murió cuando yo era demasiado pequeño, mi madre fue quien me crió. Era muy buena.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ah, ya sabes, Bruce… las peleas. Parece que un monstruo la atacó.

—No parece complacerte la idea.

—Siempre creí que fue algo más, de hecho, por eso terminé aceptando el ser un mago. A mi madre le dijeron que yo había nacido con sangre Meta Humana, pero aún quería tenerme otro poco a su lado. Consideraba que una buena crianza definía el tipo de persona que serías. “Hay cosas que podrás cambiar, otras que no, y debes aprender la diferencia”, solía decirme.

—Una madre sabia —Katar tomó unas escaleras anchas.

—Cuando me quedé solo fue devastador, entonces escuché del Edén. No quería ir al Templo, ¿saben? Jamás me convenció lo que predicaban, en cambio con el Maestre Charles las cosas fueron completamente diferentes. Conocí a una chica, aunque ella se fue… en fin. Me di cuenta que lo mío era el movimiento, la velocidad. Ya sabía del hijo de Lord Magnus, me dije que también sería uno igual.

—¿El hijo de Lord Magnus corre más rápido que la vista?

—Así es, Bruce, pero creo que ahora yo le gano. Ja. Soy el mago con las piernas más veloces.

Katar se detuvo frente a unas puertas cuyos candados activó para que se abrieran, girándose hacia el Meta Humano.

—Son un par de críos.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Barthy se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Jamás has escuchado hablar de Eobard Thawne, ¿verdad?

—¿Debería?

La conversación se detuvo porque estuvieron dentro de una enorme cueva que era el punto de convergencia de los corredores que alguna vez fueron las minas de Thanagar. Notaron que estaba abandonada desde hacía tiempo, sin más del famoso metal que buscaban cuando Bartholomew corrió para explorar todas esas minas interconectadas.

—No hay nada.

—Se los dije.

—Pero Al-Freth dijo que aún hay escamas de Gama —replicó Bruce, mirando al hombre halcón.

—Aquí no. Sus ojos lo atestiguan para que mis palabras no sean consideradas mentiras.

—¿Cuál es el origen de las escamas?

—Pensé que lo sabían —Katar los miró por turnos— Son unos polluelos, ya dije.

—¡Dinos! —dramatizó Bartholomew.

—Es sobre Gama, la madre de los dragones. Era enorme, tanto como el continente original, cuando solo había una sola tierra. Dormía en lo profundo de los océanos y solamente salía a comer estrellas de vez en cuando. No se sabe exactamente cómo o por qué, un día cayó herida del cielo, una esquirla de estrella clavada en su corazón. Cuando cayó, creó estos dos continentes como el Brazo. El fuego en el interior de su cuerpo dejó las dunas que darían el nombre a nuestro territorio, las Arenas Infinitas. Su corazón se fragmentó, con la esquirla fusionándose para formar la Kryptonita que más tarde crearía a los guerreros jinetes. Sus escamas quedaron esparcidas, pero el mar las reunió en este lado del continente, bajo nuestras montañas. El metal Nth.

Barthy estaba boquiabierto. —Eso no está contado en ninguno de nuestros libros.

—Porque solamente era una historia que los elfos cantaban.

—Ahora comprendo.

—Si ella al morir quemó todo esto —dijo Bruce— ¿Por qué existe la Garra de Hielo?

—Esa historia escapa a nuestros anales, precede a la aparición de mi pueblo.

—Dijiste que la Garra está avanzando, ¿podemos ver?

—Creo que un mago de Tierra Santa ignora que es imposible tocar el hielo de esa parte a menos que desees perder la mano.

—Siempre y cuando lo toque demasiado tiempo, ¿qué tal si me muevo tan rápido que no me alcanza a congelar?

—Barth…

—Espera, Bruce, confía en mí.

—Estás loco, Meta Humano o no, es demasiado riesgo.

—Katar, insisto, déjenme probar.

El Thanagariano los llevó fuera, caminando hacia una montaña que escalaron para ver el paisaje cubierto de hielo a lo lejos con una brisa fría. Bartholomew dio su abrigo a Bruce, pues le iba a estorbar más que ayudar, sin escuchar la queja del otro joven sobre los peligros de ir así. Ni Katar ni él pudieron disuadirlo de marchar hacia la Garra de Hielo, prometiendo volver con noticias. Bruce se quedó con el hombre halcón a solas, observándole de reojo hasta que Katar se giró.

—Di lo que quieres decir.

—Estás preocupado por alguien. ¿Es un familiar?

—¿Cómo…? —Katar le miró asombrado, entrecerrando sus ojos luego. Fue solo un instante el que le bastó para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, agitando sus alas.

—Tú no eres un humano normal.

—Eso dicen.

—No eres el Primus Mirum de Jor-El por nada.

—En realidad soy el Primus Mirum de su hijo, Kal-El.

—Como si eso cambiara las cosas. ¿Por qué estás buscando nuestro metal?

—Algo haré con él, todavía no lo sé.

—Si el Jerife Luthor llega a saber de ti, llamará a los Santos del Templo con todas las huestes que pueda invocar solamente para capturarte.

—¿Me crees así de importante?

—Quizá tú puedas dudar de ti, yo no lo haré.

Bruce desvió su mirada, esperando a Barthy. —¿Quién es Eobard Thawne?

—Uno de los primeros magos de estas tierras, estuvo antes de que la familia de Luthor y eso ya debe considerarse tan antiguo como la historia que acabo de contarles. Es el más veloz, hay rumores de que él puede correr en el tiempo. Lo que haga el cachorro del Gran Maestre o este idiota no se compara al poder de Thawne, le llaman El Sembrador del Miedo.

—Y el título no es en vano.

—Cuida de tu amigo.

—Pensé que también era tu amigo.

—Los Thanagarianos podemos ser compasivos a veces.

Tanto Katar como Bruce sonrieron, escuchando un silbido. Para sorpresa de ambos, Bartholomew regresó intacto, de hecho, venía tan alborotado por alguna noticia que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas en sus labios que corrió alrededor de ellos antes de detenerse por una mano del hombre halcón quien lo detuvo, sacudiéndolo un poco para quitarle la nieve de los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡No lo van a creer!

—Dinos.

—¡Es imposible!

—Bartholomew —llamó Brue— ¿Qué has visto? ¿Más escamas?

—No, no, no… —el mago sacudió su cabeza— Hay… tienen que venir conmigo.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Pues no, Katar, aún la siento sobre mi cuello. Tienen que verlo, cualquier cosa que diga para explicarles no servirá mejor que si sus ojos lo atestiguan.

Bruce tomó a sus petirrojos para meterlos de nuevo en esa cajita cilíndrica antes de ser llevado por Bartholomew, seguidos en el aire por Katar por un camino sobre el hielo hasta una parte donde pudieron estar de pie los tres sin que terminaran congelados. Ahí, el hielo era de un azul muy claro, brillando como si miles de soles le iluminaran. Un cúmulo de cristales de hielo que parecían formar una fortaleza helada de varios metros de altura en medio de un viento nevado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Katar, asombrado.

—La Fortaleza de la Soledad.

—¿Tú la nombraste así?

—Ella me dijo que así se llamaba.

—¿Ella?

—Vengan.

Caminaron por ese impactante hielo, entrando por un recoveco hasta un pasillo perfectamente liso igual que en palacios y castillos que fue ganando altura hasta llegar a una amplia sala rodeada de varios de esos cristales cuyo brillo no se había perdido por estar dentro de la fortaleza. Bruce fue el primero en darse cuenta, una sombra oculta entre esos pilares helados que les observaba. Bartholomew levantó un dedo que posó sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio antes de caminar hacia la sombra, extendiendo una mano como llamándole con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Ellos son mis amigos, no tengas miedo, no van a lastimarte. Chicos, no se muevan.

A la sombra le tomó un tiempo poder salir de su escondite. Katar sujetó su mazo, con un brazo extendido frente a Bruce igual que un ala en gesto de protección cuando una criatura fantasmal flotó delante de ellos. Tenía la forma de una doncella, una joven que aparentaba su edad, muy delgada en parte porque solo poseía la mitad de su cuerpo, la otra mitad era un esqueleto, incluyendo su rostro. Con cabellos negros ondeando en el aire cual cuernos y ojos brillantes en un verde tenue, les observó así en el aire durante un buen rato. Suavemente, bajó al suelo, caminando hasta estar entre el triángulo que los tres habían formado con su posición.

—Les presento a Hela —sonrió Bartholomew como si fuese una reunión cualquiera— Linda, ellos son mis amigos, el alado es Katar y el otro es…

—Bruce —habló ella con una voz con eco, una voz triste— Su nombre es Bruce.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Me lo dijeron.

Katar miró al mago pidiendo una explicación que vino a continuación.

—Hela dice que escucha a los muertos, aquí en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Ellos vienen a dejar sus últimos mensajes en estos cristales helados antes de desaparecer. Dice que unos no desaparecen del todo. También me dijo que no la toquen, eso sí que nos puede matar.

—¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir aquí… sola? —el hombre halcón estaba asombrado.

—No estoy viva —Hela se meció, sus cabellos ocultando su rostro unos momentos— Ellos intentaron matarme, luego trataron de resucitarme. Ahora tengo un cuerpo que no está ni vivo ni muerto.

—¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? —quiso saber Bruce.

Hela levantó su mirada. —Tus padres.

—Repite lo que me dijiste, linda —animó Barthy.

—Ellos quieren que sepas que están orgullosos de ti, que siempre lo estarán. Que nunca olvides que lo más importante para ellos es que seas feliz. Tan solo eso.

—¿Hablaste sobre esto…?

—Sí, Katar, en cuanto vi la fortaleza vine, la encontré y charlamos.

Bruce se había quedado prácticamente pálido, sus ojos con lágrimas atrapadas que se negaba a dejar salir, apretando sus puños. Sus petirrojos se movieron inquietos dentro de su cajita. Fue el de pecho anaranjado el que picoteó para abrir. Los tres salieron volando antes de que pudieran atraparlos, quedándose sobre los hombros de Hela.

—¡No!

Nada les ocurrió, lo que también asombró a la doncella fantasma, tomándolos entre sus manos para observarlos con curiosidad al notar que no morían a su contacto. Los tres comenzaron a trinar, era como una melodía y Hela debió reconocerla porque ella tembló tanto que no pudo sostenerse, cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas que se desvanecieron como humo blanco, abrazando a los petirrojos.

—Es mi canción, es la canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba… cuando estábamos todos juntos. Antes de que mataran a mi hermana mayor, a mi hermanito… a mi madre. Mi madre me cantaba esta canción.

El silencio respetuoso rodeó a la doncella hasta que las avecillas terminaron de trinar, picoteando los brazos de Hela y su mejilla de carne. Volvieron con Bruce, quedándose sobre sus hombros limpiándose sus plumas. Ella se puso de pie, observándolos.

—Sé que buscan, yo los llevaré.

—¿Puedes salir de aquí?

—Están dentro de la fortaleza.

—Recuérdame comprarles semillas a tus petirrojos —bromeó Bartholomew.

Siguieron a Hela, hasta una sala inferior de la fortaleza donde los cristales estaban combinados con una roca negra. En el techo, flotaban diminutos trozos de escamas.

—Metal Nth —sonrió Katar— Las escamas de Gama.

—¡Por las barbas de Charles! —el joven mago silbó viendo ese color verde oscuro como jade brillando en los trozos de escamas flotantes— Lo tenemos.

—Pero nuestros enemigos pueden también encontrarlas —murmuró Bruce.

—Si se los permito —Hela le miró— Así como abrí la fortaleza para que ustedes pasaran, así también la puedo sellar.

—Hela, ¿tú haces que avance el hielo?

La doncella negó. —Es la sangre inocente que comienza a reclamar justicia. Busca la fuente de tanta maldad.

—Ciudad Madre —comentó Katar sin pensarlo— La Mezquita.

—Hay dos corazones pudriendo el mundo, uno está aquí y otro en el otro continente. Son iguales.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el Templo y la Mezquita…? —Barthy ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta.

Todos se quedaron callados, no atreviéndose a llevar sus pensamientos a caminos más terroríficos que aquella revelación de Hela. Los petirrojos volaron entre las escamas, jugando a colgarse de ellas. El ave con el pecho azul le llevó un trozo del tamaño de una palma de mano a Bruce, mismo que lo tomó agradeciendo a su avecilla por el obsequio. Katar volvió en sí, sacudiendo sus alas.

—Debemos irnos, no podemos ausentarnos tanto. Si Jor-El ya cruzó nuestra frontera debe estar buscándolos.

—No te preocupes, Hela, te vengaremos —prometió el mago— Y vendré a visitarte.

—Tú debes tener cuidado, el miedo va a perseguirte.

—Am, de acuerdo.

—Tenemos que marcharnos. Volveremos por las escamas cuando sea el tiempo.

—Puedo… —Bruce señaló a Hela sus petirrojos.

—Ellos deben estar contigo, pero gracias por devolverme una memoria que no sabía poseía.

Bruce apretó sus labios, acercándose a la doncella fantasma. —No estás sola.

—Gracias por ese gesto —Hela ladeó un poco su rostro al verle, susurrando mientras los otros dos ya salían de aquella sala— No temas, eres el único capaz de hacer lo que debe hacerse. No dudes, él querrá que dudes. Tu siempre sabes lo que es correcto.

—Hela… —el muchacho tomó aire— Estamos contigo, pero no me refería a eso cuando dije que no estás sola. Tu hermano vive.

La doncella flotó en el aire, sus labios temblando. —¿F-Fenrir? ¿Mi hermanito está vivo? Dime qué atrocidad le hicieron y no te guardes nada.

—Lo siento. Él es… un licántropo.

—Oh, mi hermanito. No tenía por qué ser así, ninguno de nosotros. ¿Sabes? Mi hermana mayor era hermosa, se parecía tanto a mi madre. Largos cabellos que brillaban, sus escamas cual joyas… ella me peinaba con trenzas en las que enredaba coronas de flores. Nosotros nunca hicimos daño a nadie, ni cuando papá murió. Ahora solo escucho los pensamientos de los muertos, con este cuerpo que extingue toda vida…

—Tal vez ahora tengas esta forma, pero sigues manteniendo la esencia de quien fuiste.

—Fenrir…

—Los reuniré, te lo prometo.

—Tus aves… tienen un aroma —Hela pareció sollozar— Como el de mi madre. Si quieres darme alegría, no permitas que nadie los dañe. Y cuando se liberen de su hechizo, te regalaré uno de estos cristales de hielo para que pueda contarles los cuentos que mi madre me decía al arrullarme. Siempre creí que ya no quedaba bondad en el mundo, pero ustedes aparecieron.

—¡Bruce!

—Me has enseñado que no debo fiarme de las apariencias —Bruce hizo una reverencia.

—Me has enseñado que la esperanza nunca se marchita.

—Volveremos a vernos, Hela.

—Hela Lokidottir. Así era mi nombre.

—Hasta pronto.

—Vete… y gracias.


	29. Abrir y cerrar

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Abrir y cerrar.**

_“Mejor que el hombre que sabe lo que es justo es el hombre que ama lo justo.”_

Confucio.

Steven esperó sentando en uno de los tronos de piedra grisácea que rodeaban el pozo donde dormían los Inquisidores que ahora estaban siendo despertados, todos al mismo tiempo. Tres docenas de Inquisidores que pronto recorrerían Tierra Santa para purgar de una vez por todas el continente, y, sí había escuchado bien, luego navegarían hacia Tierra de Arenas Infinitas para el mismo fin. Sus ojos se posaron en una figura que emergió del hielo, irguiéndose con mentón en alto antes de sonreírle, ignorando los lacayos que le tendieron sus armas, prefiriendo sentarse en el trono continuo junto a Steven. Una mujer de cuerpo atlético, cabellos rubios como todos ellos con sus ojos azules desafiantes recorriendo toda la escena antes de posarse en su viejo amigo.

—Karola.

—Steven, ¿qué es lo que pasa que todos hemos sido despiertos? ¿Es que en lugar de exterminar un monstruo reviviste a todos?

—Ojalá fuese así —Steven torció una sonrisa— Tenemos dos cosas importantes, una es la Cornucopia de Latveria a la que hemos sido invitados, la otra es la purificación de Tierra Santa.

—Iba siendo hora —ella sonrió ampliamente al ver otro de los Inquisidores acercarse a ellos— Saludos, Inquisidor Dzor.

Aquel Inquisidor era el más alto de los tres, fornido con cabellos largos que trenzaba en media coleta, una barba crecida con fieros ojos azules que buscaban la lucha todo momento. Dzor tomó asiento en el otro costado de Steven.

—Sea cual sea la urgencia, esto promete si estamos los tres de nuevo. ¿Hace cuánto que las estrellas no tienen el honor de admirar el poder de la Tríada?

—Hace ya bastante —respondió Steven.

—Tendremos que movernos o los demás Inquisidores nos robarán nuestras glorias —asintió Dzor.

—Dudo que todos juntos puedan igualarnos —Karola sonrió orgullosa.

Una vez que todos ellos estuvieron despiertos en sus respectivos tronos de piedra con los sirvientes vistiéndoles y entregándoles sus armas, apareció Lord Magnus. Los Inquisidores hincaron una rodilla en el pie inclinando su cabeza. No estaba solo, estaba con su esposa Lena Luthor y una chica que parecía estar sumamente nerviosa. Steven le miró discretamente, notando por sus mantos finos y sin decoraciones que no era de Tierra Santa, sino del Edén. De cabellos largos blancos que parecían de plata, se notaba una de las estudiantes del Maestre Xavier.

—Inquisidores, los tiempos de terminar lo que comenzamos se acercan —habló Erik mirando a Mystique luego a todos sus fieles Inquisidores— Antes de que comience la Cornucopia de Latveria es imprescindible que tengan control de toda Tierra Santa. Para ello, contamos con la preciosa colaboración de una de nosotros que ha decidido volver a sus cabales, Lady Emma nos ha compartido todo lo que ahora sabe se ha dicho en el Edén. Lo que sospechábamos, la existencia de monstruos escondidos en nuestro santo territorio, ayudados por humanos y algunos magos. Una herejía que no pasaremos por alto.

—Una traidora —susurró Karola a Steven, bufando apenas.

—Steven, Karola, Dzor, la Tríada de Inquisidores más poderosa que Tierra Santa ha visto —Lord Magnus se giró a ellos con una sonrisa— Para ustedes, tengo un desafío mayor. Deberán ir a Tierra de Arenas Infinitas a cobrar justicia por la injuria a mi esposa, Lena, a quien las Amazonas atacaron. No necesito todas las cabezas de esas salvajes, solamente de su reina.

—Obedecemos, Santo Líder —Karola respondió por los tres.

—Confío en que antes de la Cornucopia, viajaré a Latveria dejando en el Templo la cabeza de Hipólita. Sus armas han sido mejoradas y bendecidas. Pueden partir ya.

—No tengan piedad, Inquisidores —Lena se sujetó del brazo de su esposo— No misericordia.

—Así será, mi señora —respondió Dzor, golpeando su pecho con un puño.

Los magos se marcharon, dejando que ellos terminaran de prepararse. Steven estaba serio, pensando en la forma en que pudiera evadir aquello. Ya no tenía ningún deseo de obedecer las órdenes del Templo ni de los Meta Humanos, no luego de lo visto y escuchado. Sin embargo, sus dos amigos, o al menos así los consideraba por haber compartido bastantes aventuras con ellos, no iban a pensar así. Dzor notó lo callado y distante que estaba Steven, acercándose a él cuando fueron a los establos por sus caballos.

—Algo te mantiene alejado, hermano Steven.

—Es el viaje, solamente, hermano Dzor.

—Sé lo que piensas, es demasiado para los tres —una manaza palmeó la espalda de Steven— Pero no es así, los tres juntos no tenemos rival. Si deseas mayor seguridad en nuestra misión, puedo adelantarme para darles noticias sobre lo que sucede en aquel continente tan salvaje.

—Recuerda que Lady Lena nació ahí, Dzor —Karola se acercó— No hables mal de nuestra señora.

—Hablo sobre sus criaturas inferiores, no sobre sus regentes.

—Escuché que pretendes adelantarte.

—A Steven siempre le ha gustado tener un plan bien pensado.

—O improvisar sobre la marcha —la rubia torció una sonrisa— Pero estoy de acuerdo, mientras tanto, Steven y yo podemos hacernos de más armas y hechizos. Una Amazona es un reto, lo cual me recuerda, ¿no les parece que Lady Emma se tomó demasiadas molestias solo para decir algo de lo que ya se sabía?

—Seguro hay algo más —respondió Steven, poniendo su montura en el lomo de su caballo— Más no es algo que nos corresponda. Dzor, puedes adelantarte. Ten cuidado con las trampas del camino.

—Descuida, hermano. Mi arma y mi fuerza nunca han sido doblegados.

—Que la Ley te provea, hermano Dzor.

—Así sea también para ustedes, hermana Karola. Me despido entonces.

—Te veré luego.

Steven terminó de ajustar la montura, pensando en su amiga quien no iba a apartarse de él, menos si no tenía un pretexto lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. Quedaba improvisar sobre la marcha, tal como ella misma lo había señalado.

—Debemos pasar a una posada cercana al Templo.

—¿Tan pronto deseas el calor de un cuerpo?

—No, debemos ver a un bardo.

—¿A un bardo? ¿Con qué fin?

El rubio le miró, jalando las riendas de su caballo. —Improvisar.

Karola negó apenas, tomando igual las riendas de su caballo para salir del Templo rumbo a la ciudad que rodeaba la escuela de magia, buscando una posada donde estuviera un bardo con características muy especiales que la asombraron cuando al fin dieron con él. Ese rostro quemado como su inusitada alegría y cierta manera de decir las cosas le consternaron, sin comprender cómo era que Steven podría querer la ayuda de alguien así. Sobre todo, porque el Inquisidor Águila jamás había necesitado de algo así ni en sus más difíciles empresas. Dejó esas ideas para otro momento, escuchando como de pronto aquel extraño y cínico bardo comenzó a cantar una vez hechas las presentaciones.

—Nada para poner mejor las cosas que seguir un juego peligroso teniendo a alguien sumamente hermosa como letal, tal como dice la canción…

_Hoy cada calle luce mucho mejor  
Porque mi rumbo toma dirección  
Apareciste y mi vida cambió  
Para ti, para mí, para dos_

_Y vuelvo a verte con la misma emoción  
Contigo late fuerte mi corazón  
No me despierten si es un sueño de amor  
Déjame, que dormir es mejor_

_Corro, vuelo me acelero  
Para estar contigo  
Y empezar el juego  
Y encender el fuego del amor, fuego del amor  
Corro para estar junto a ti, junto a ti_

—¿Qué clase de rimas son esas?

—Las mías, mi señora.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —pronunció Steven con cierta diversión— Vámonos.

Wade se quedó mirando fijamente a la Inquisidora volviendo su vista hacia Steven, en un gesto de confusión y al mismo tiempo complicidad. No dijo nada en contra de ella, caminando entre los caballos cantando esas líricas que no hacían ningún sentido mientras dejaban el Templo y entraban en el territorio del Reino Santo de Timely, pasando apenas por el Bosque de las Dríadas que según habían escuchado también vería sus días contados. Cuando tocaron Namoria Atlantis, se detuvieron en un campo para esperar por los mensajes de Dzor, quien, sí había usado los portales mágicos ayudado por los magos consejeros reales y las naves de Black Manta, ya debía estar cercano al otro continente. Karola estaba intrigada por el bardo, su intuición le decía que ese curioso humano desfigurado poseía algo que no decía ni mostraba, razón por la que Steven lo quisiera a su lado.

—Si mi señora sigue mirándome de esa manera, voy a necesitar ir a esconderme tras un árbol para…

—Wade.

—Hace mucho que no llamo la atención de las mujeres.

—Quedan los hombres —bromeó ella.

—Esa posibilidad no la había contemplado, mi señora. Es usted muy sabia.

—¿Has viajado por toda Tierra Santa, bardo?

—Así es.

—¿Cuál es tu reino favorito?

—Asgard.

—¿Asgard? —Karola frunció su ceño, atizando los leños de una fogata que Steven ya había encendido— ¿Qué hay de bueno en un reino abandonado? Solo está el Senescal Mago… ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Beta Ray de Bill —respondió el rubio sin mirarlos.

—Cierto que está ese buen hombre con cara de perro —comentó Wade, afinando su cítara— Pero lo que me gusta de Asgard es su… destrucción.

—No entiendo eso.

—Verá mi señora, es que es como yo. Estoy horrible, la gente no suele mirarme y si lo hace es para burlarse. A menos que les de unas monedas de oro para…

—Wade.

—Cuando observó todas esas ruinas, incluso el ver la isla congelada donde dicen que estuvo una vez el Cónclave es como verme a mí mismo.

—¿Y qué ganas con eso?

Wade rió. —Saber que hay algo más jodido que yo.

—Asgard cayó porque insistió en obedecer a los elfos y proteger a los dragones Bor y su vástago Odín. ¿Tú caíste por razones similares?

—No, mi señora. Y no diría que caí, solo diría que… fui fiel.

—Realmente eres de pensamientos extraños. Quizá porque eres humano.

—Ya sabe lo que dicen…

_Abrir y cerrar, volver a empezar  
mi existencia maldita  
es clavarme un dolor que palpita  
mi mundo interior, mi ser anterior  
con pasado perfecto,  
insaciable y fugaz, se agita._

* * *

_Playas del Gran Desierto_

_Tierra de Arenas Infinitas_

Loki jadeó, escupiendo algo de arena húmeda con el cuerpo adolorido pero el espíritu ardiendo en furia contra aquel Meta Humano que le había lastimado tanto. Había llega a mitad del Gran Desierto cuando esa ráfaga lo azotó contra la arena caliente, llevándole así por todas las dunas y luego llevándole a las costas del Este del continente, aguas conocidas por ser calientes y ponzoñosas. Se apoyó sobre sus codos, sus cabellos húmedos cubriendo parcialmente su rostro al levantarlo para ver esas botas rojizas y ese manto amarillo con bordados de joyas incrustadas. Pero, sobre todo, ese rostro malicioso, perverso de Eobard Thawne quien sonrió complacido al verlo tan cansado luego de la feroz pelea que había presentado. Estaban solos en la playa, ese mago no necesitaba ayuda.

—Si hay algo que admiro de los monstruos del mundo antiguo, es su resistencia. Los que ha creado el idiota del Príncipe no presentan desafíos. Pero tú… oh, Loki.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Eobard rió misterioso. —¿Continuamos?

No había manera de poder seguir sus movimientos, se movía tan veloz que incluso el Naga tenía la sensación de que el mundo cambiaba a su alrededor cuando lo atacaba. Sus garras apenas si rasgaron las orillas de sus mantos, sus estacas de hielo se desvanecieron en esas estelas dejadas tras el mago. Volvió a caer sobre la arena húmeda, encogiendo su cola al sentir el agua tocarle. Para sus heridas era como aquel fuego helado maldecido que usaron tanto tiempo en Ciudad Oscura para torturarle.

—¿Sabes qué me divierte, Loki?

—Poco me importa.

—La forma tan… apasionada en que presentan pelea —Thawne rió para sí— Y cómo van a perder. Pero esa será charla para otra ocasión. Quiero hablar de cómo somos tan parecidos.

—¡Yo jamás seré igual a uno de ustedes! —Loki le escupió, azotando su cola.

—Claro que lo eres, después de todo… ¿no fue tu altivez la que trajo la muerte a tus hijos?

El Naga abrió sus ojos, jadeando ahogadamente. Se impulsó para atacarlo una vez más con el mismo resultado, cayendo pesadamente al agua del que salió a toda prisa entre siseos por su piel quemándose ante el contacto de ese mar. Eobard se carcajeó, caminando hacia él para sujetarle por sus cabellos, obligándole a que le mirara.

—Creo que no lo recuerdas bien. ¿Vamos?

Antes de que Loki pudiera moverse, todo giró a su alrededor tan rápido que cuando se detuvo, vomitó en acto reflejo. Tembló al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la arena sino sobre una roca llena de musgo con un fuerte aroma a flores acuáticas. El Naga gimió, negando con sus ojos llorosos al encontrarse nuevamente en un sitio que recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Su hogar.

—Mira, el momento exacto.

Un enorme dragón encaramado sobre rocas con símbolos mágicos miraba hacia un Loki del pasado, escuchando una propuesta para ganar la guerra. La creación de monstruos iguales a los magos herejes que estaban derramando sangre de su especie. Galactus dijo que sabía la manera, lo tenía en su memoria y había probado con trozos de metal de las montañas Thanagarianas. Pero necesitaba del talento que vivía en la sangre del hijo de Laufeyson.

—El padre de tus hijos había muerto. Claro que deseabas venganza, no tanto por el resto de las criaturas o los elfos, era más por ti mismo —comentó Eobard con calma.

—¿Cómo…? Esto no es posible, esto no es posible.

—Ahí está la hermosa Jörmundgander. 

Una joven Naga parecida a Loki salió de un hueco de una enorme piedra, llamando a su madre cuya mano tiró con fuerzas, negando asustada. No quería que hicieran más cosas, quería que huyeran. Que buscaran al Maestre Charles Xavier, él protegía a seres como ellos. Que dejaran la guerra.

—Y tú dijiste no —murmuró el mago, observando al estupefacto Loki, cuyas lágrimas cayeron al ver cómo empujó a su primogénita con palabras crueles antes de volverse a Galactus para aceptar su plan— ¿Cómo iban a viajar dejando tu madriguera buscando un mago si de ellos estaban escondiéndose? ¿Cómo ibas a mendigar ayuda si eras el gran Loki Laufeyson?

—¿Qué clase de hechicería es esta?

—Ninguna, mi fugitiva criatura, estamos en el pasado.

Loki se volvió, frunciendo su ceño, mirando la escena de él mismo subiendo a lomos de Galactus para marcharse, ordenándole a una llorosa Naga joven que cuidara de sus hermanos menores, ignorando que al haberlos dejado solos serían presos por los Injustos.

—No hay… es imposible.

—Sé que te encanta saber cosas, y necesito que sepas otras más. Ven, vamos.

De nuevo todo se volvió una serie de líneas multicolor girando a su alrededor con relámpagos, terminaron en otro lugar que jamás había visto pero que apestaba a magia sucia. Sobre un mirador, Loki observó entre jadeos una fortaleza, una ventana amplia le dio un vistazo de una mujer, una humana llorando mientras estaba pariendo con magos a su alrededor. Un elfo gritaba de rodillas, cubierto de sangre por tantas torturas y con lágrimas en sus ojos. La joven gritó, entre sus piernas una mancha de sangre salpicó las sábanas blancas, cayendo sin vida luego. Un pequeño grito de un bebé recién nacido se combinó con el del elfo quien aulló mientras un par de magos terminaban de sacar al bebé que observaron igual que se hace con un caballo a comprar.

—Las cosas que hacen los Santos por el poder. Al fin y al cabo, humanos de origen.

—¿Qué acaso tú no eres humano?

Eobard torció una sonrisa. El elfo quiso liberarse, terminando asesinado a los pies de la cama donde yacía muerta la humana. Los magos se llevaron al bebé, saliendo de aquella fortaleza con otro elfo corriendo tras ellos que Loki reconoció, jadeando al verlo de lejos. Era el Hechicero Supremo del Tiempo. Pero sus manos estaban deformes al haber sido hechas trizas, con grilletes pidiendo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Fue devuelto de regreso a la fortaleza.

—¿Qué es…?

—Mentiras, todos ustedes están llenos de mentiras, por eso son tan fáciles de vencer. Creo que podemos ver otros dos nacimientos.

—Espera…

Ahora aparecieron en un lugar que a Loki se le hizo familiar. Era el Bosque Rojo, antiguamente el hogar del Rey Agamemno. Lena Luthor estaba ahí junto a su esposo, mostrándole un huevo ensangrentado que habían arrancado del vientre de una mujer. Con una daga mágica, rompió el cascarón para mostrarle al Gran Maestre un bebé que lloró con fuerza. Sin duda el cascarón era de dragón porque había brillado mientras el bebé había estado dentro, perdiendo su color y resplandor dorado hasta hacerse cenizas, igual que el cuerpo de la mujer que se incineró. Lena entregó el bebé a Erik, quien lo levantó para llamar a los relámpagos. Loki se encogió al escuchar el grito del pequeño cuando un relámpago latigueó su cuerpo.

—Ustedes son capaces de todo, y al mismo tiempo son los más hipócritas. ¿Listo para la última parada?

Loki no reclamó, sujetándose a lo que fue ahora una gran rama de árbol. Su cola de inmediato se enroscó alrededor para no caerse por lo mareado. Otro llanto, muy diferente. Era de un Meta Humano, reconocía el timbre de voz. Sonaba exactamente igual que las dos mujeres anteriores. Un dedo de Thawne le indicó que mirara entre las ramas. Frente a ellos estaba un balcón de piedra lisa, de una habitación donde el Naga observó lo que jamás creyó posible. No lo conocía en persona, pero su descripción calzaba perfectamente con la persona de Charles Xavier. El mismo que estaba dando a luz a un bebé que cuando lloró, todo tembló con fuerza inusitada, incluso a un lado de ellos la tierra se fracturó. Loki palideció, mirando esa apertura en el suelo pese a la noche.

—Eres similar a él, en cuanto a ser dadores de vida, me refiero —murmuró Eobard muy tranquilo— ¿Alcanzas a percibir su esencia?

El Naga levantó su mirada al balcón. Un sudoroso Charles recibía a su pequeño en brazos.

—Hijo de sirena.

—¡Excelente!

—El bebé… —Loki tragó saliva, mirando al mago— El bebé…

—Como me encantaría decirte, ustedes han creado su propia destrucción, pero… —Thawne rió, tirando de los cabellos al Naga— Eso sería darles demasiado crédito.

Lo siguiente que supo Loki es que estaba siendo enterrado en la arena bajo el mar, de nuevo en esas playas de aguas ponzoñosas para una criatura como él. Cuando el puño de Eobard dejó de aplastarle el rostro contra rocas y arena, nadó lo más aprisa que pudo hasta tocar arena seca donde se dejó caer, gimoteando de dolor, confusión. El mago caminó tranquilamente hacia él, palmeando su cabeza como si fuese una mascota.

—Me pregunto qué harás ahora que sabes estas cosas. Bueno, si es que puedes sobrevivir. Desplegar tu poder de Gigante de Hielo te agotó, nuestra pelea te ha drenado energía y apenas si has soportado nuestros viajes. Si te quedas en estas dunas, sin alimento ni la humedad que tanto necesitas, morirás sin remedio. Ah, pobre Loki. Tanto pelear, tanto maquinar la muerte de sus enemigos para acabar siendo un esqueleto más en este enorme desierto. Mejor te hubieras quedado en Ciudad Oscura.

Eobard Thawne desapareció, dejando a Loki jadeando pesadamente. Tenía ya fiebre por las heridas, el cansancio, sed… Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus resecas y amoratadas mejillas.

Su piel se erizó, algo no estaba bien. Una presencia estaba acercándose a gran velocidad. Ya no podía pelear más ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Loki usó sus manos y cola para enterrarse en la arena, desapareciendo de la vista, por lo menos lo suficiente para ahogarse el mismo antes de que lo descubrieran. Sin embargo, la esencia que tocó al fin la playa de manera brusca, le hizo replantearse morir con honor. Era un mago… o algo similar. Podría brincarle encima, al menos poder lastimarle antes de que ese desconocido le asesinara. Una muerte más digna que solo quedarse ahí tendido sin poder hacer nada. Reunirse con sus hijos, quizá. Preparó sus garras y se arrastró debajo de la arena en una mejor posición para saltarle al recién llegado.

_Perdónenme, hijos míos. No pude vengarlos._

Con un último pensamiento a sus petirrojos y a Pet, brotó de la nada cuando el supuesto mago dejó de moverse, aparentemente se tiró cerca de donde estaba sin percatarse de su presencia. La cola del Naga atrapó al extraño por sus piernas, empujando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban el resto de su cuerpo mientras sus garras fueron directo a su cuello buscando cortárselo. Un par de fuertes manos sujetaron las muñecas de Loki, forcejeando con él. Cuando el monstruo vio el rostro de aquel hombre, abrió sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, dejando de pelear y murmurando lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Eres el hijo de Odín.

—¿Qué cosa…? —Dzor llamó a sus relámpagos, noqueando ese Naga que cayó inconsciente sobre su pecho.

El Inquisidor levantó una mano para llamar a su arma que brotó de aquella gigantesca manta raya en la que había viajado luego de una emboscada confusa, apenas si consiguiendo abrir un portal mal guiado. Su hacha martillo llegó con un arco en el cielo. Empujó el monstruo, invirtiendo los papeles, ahora siendo él quien sujetara su cuello. Dzor se quedó con su brazo en alto y el arma brillando a la luz del mediodía. Un tatuaje en el hombro del monstruo le había detenido, una casualidad sin explicación pues era el mismo dibujo de sus sueños en el hielo. Observó aquel rostro pálido y marchito. Ninguna de sus presas había presentado el lamentable estado de aquella criatura, que, pese a ello, por casi nada estuvo a punto de matarlo. De haber estado en mejores condiciones lo hubiera logrado, se dijo el Inquisidor Relámpago suavizando su mirada, viendo alrededor como si las arenas desérticas tuvieran la respuesta.

—Algo no está bien.


	30. Susurros al rey loco (Interludio)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Susurros al rey loco.**

Los hombres eran muy fáciles de manipular.

Él lo sabía porque había sido uno.

Susurrarle las palabras adecuadas a ese nuevo rey en el tiempo y lugar preciso no fue tan difícil, como tampoco debía estar detrás de aquel monarca que con el paso de los años estaría listo para el final, cuando sus súbditos hicieran el trabajo final. Finalmente, ahí estaba, escribiendo a toda prisa y era cierto porque la vida estaba escapándosele tan rápido como la cera de las velas que le rodeaban en su pequeño castillo. La última voluntad del rey de Latveria para las futuras generaciones de la Casa Doom. Ellos tenían una excelente adoración a la magia, la aceptaban sin problemas y eran capaces de hacer todo lo posible por no perder su contacto ni el poder que les otorgaba.

Los pliegos de papel caían, enroscándose para volver a su forma inicial antes de que esa mano huesuda y temblorosa los hubiera sacado de su contenedor a un lado de la larga mesa sucia entre tinta, restos de comida olvidada y varios Grimorium abiertos. El rey susurraba cosas para sí mismo, deteniéndose solamente para verle, como pidiendo su autorización para esa idea nueva que ese frenesí inducido por magia le hacía pensar. Asintió, con una sonrisa, sus manos detrás de la espalda observando por la ventana algo roída por el tiempo y las polillas. Afuera, los lacayos y magos inferiores al servicio del rey loco murmuraban entre sí preocupados de que su señor llevara días encerrado, hablando con alguien que no existía sin dejar de pedir más y más papel.

—¡Cera! ¡Traedme cera! —gritó el rey, azotando su anillo contra ese pequeño chorro de cera caliente que cerraba uno de los pliegos escritos.

Unos relámpagos formaron un círculo, dejando pasar a Eobard Thawne, quien se detuvo a observar al hombre con su corona mal puesta, sus cabellos canosos revueltos como su larga barba y ese camisón manchado que le cubría hasta las rodillas temblorosas.

—Se ha tomado en serio su labor —dijo Eobard luego de su inspección.

—No esperaba menos, ¿le has mostrado al Naga lo que te pedí?

—Hecho está.

El rey jadeó, buscando otros papeles, más finos, pero más gruesos para escribir. Volvió a levantar su mirada hacia él. No pudo evitar sonreírle, acercándose.

—Este Sello de Latveria es especial. Es para la Cornucopia.

—La Cornucopia —repitió febril el hombre, escribiendo.

—Cuando el cumpleaños de la reina madre coincida con el de Latveria, y la coronación del joven rey, entonces habrá una Cornucopia como ninguna otra.

—Como ninguna otra.

—Latveria invitará a todos, amigos, enemigos, magos, monstruos, enanos, elfos…

—Todos.

—Tres días de fiesta, por tres celebraciones. Sin guerras, sin sangre derramada, no injurias ni daños.

—Ni daños.

—Nadie sabe cuántos hay ni qué se espera de esos tiempos, por eso, será un Primus Mirum.

—Primus Mirum.

—Que la muerte vaya a todo aquel invitado que rompa la promesa.

—Muerte. Promesa.

—Es la voluntad del rey de Latveria.

—Sí, sí…

Thawne bufó despectivo, observando cómo el rey terminaba de escribir su aparente voluntad en el pergamino especial. Se giró a él, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ya has pedido la protección de Latveria?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces debemos proceder —Eobard pareció girarse y desapareció entre estelas multicolor y rayos, una ilusión de un instante, apareciendo de nuevo con una figura a su lado.

—Talon —llamó él a ese rostro de búho blanco— Deberán erradicar toda amenaza a los elfos en este territorio, que ninguna magia ajena a Latveria toque esta tierra. Necesito su pureza como la sangre derramada de los Meta Humanos.

El asesino hizo una reverencia con un puño en su pecho y desapareció con Eobard quien regresó tan veloz como se había desaparecido.

—Pensaría que no deseabas el nacimiento de los Niños del Cometa.

—Claro que lo deseo, evitar esa suerte me volverá a llevar al sueño largo. No tenemos por qué nadar contra corriente.

—Mejor controlarla —sonrió el Sembrador del Miedo.

—No podemos arriesgar nuestro poder en el futuro, el Inmortal nacerá por ellos dos.

—Y por eso hay que despertar al Niño de la Profecía.

—Cada pieza en su lugar. Él los asesinará cuando ellos no puedan atacarlo.

—Y si falla… nosotros estaremos ahí para corregir el error.

—Exterminando a los Niños del Cometa, el Inmortal desaparecerá de todo tiempo. Nosotros seremos libres para gobernar.

—Y adoro hacerlo —Eobard miró al rey, agotado casi desmayado sobre la mesa. Sus dedos estaban sangrando de tanto escribir— Adoro el futuro.

—Las mentiras serán descubiertas, las traiciones y culpas reveladas.

—Son tan patéticamente predecibles, sus miedos tan dolorosamente manipulables.

—Debes asegurarte que el velocista no vaya a sospechar. Es esencial su participación en todo esto.

—Tengo listo su disparador.

—¿Jordan?

Thawne asintió, retirando unos mechones blancos del rostro sudoroso del rey semi dormido.

—¿Estarás en la fiesta?

—No, es esencial que sigan sin saber de mí.

—¿Ni siquiera por curiosidad?

—Te tengo a ti para eso. Lo que me recuerda que aún tienes trabajo qué hacer.

—Siempre hay tiempo —Eobard Thawne sonrió, sacando de su cinturón un frasco de Gotas Sacras— Siempre hay tiempo.


	31. Buenas y malas premoniciones

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Buenas y malas premoniciones.**

_“Me gustan más los sueños del futuro que la historia del pasado.”_

Thomas Jefferson.

—Una patita, otra patita, ¡arriba!

Anthony sonrió al escuchar el nuevo juego de Pet, correteando por todo ese enorme almacén que era la sala de tesoros de Yondu. Objetos, artefactos y escritos que el Devastador coleccionó pensando en él. Para ojos comunes no había sentido en ese museo de antigüedades, no para el joven, quien casi podía ver lo que podía armar con todo eso. Simplemente necesitaba hacerlo y ya, de la misma forma que había encapsulado el poder de aquella joya o creado el brazo de Buck. Teniendo a un ayudante tan risueño, parlanchín y ocurrente como esa pequeña araña, el tiempo se le iba volando. De no ser por Jarv o Kal-El quienes lo sacaban de ahí para comer o descansar unas horas, Anthony pasaría ahí todo el tiempo, tratando de inventar cosas nuevas. Cosas que no existían en ningún libro o memoria.

—¡Maldita sea! —maldijo, cuando su nueva idea terminó explotando.

—¡Uh! ¡Oh! Humo. Yo lo apagaré.

—Gracias, Pet.

La arañita saltó lanzando su red que ya había aprendido a controlar, tomando un cuenco con agua que vertió sobre todo aquel metal chamuscado.

—Está ardiendo como leña seca.

—No consigo que resista el poder de la Piedra del Arco Azul. Necesito de un metal más resistente.

—Pero este es el mismo que usaste para el brazo del señor elfo.

—No era igual —Anthony suspiró— Lo hice pensando en que el brazo sería una extensión de su cuerpo, usando su energía. Quiero algo que no requiera de un objeto viviente para moverse.

—Eso no existe —Pet le miró con sus ojos enormes, tallando sus patitas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo usarás algo que no existe?

—Tengo que pensármelo bien. ¿Por qué no me traes algo de ese dulce que me convidaste ayer?

—¡Sí!

Pet saltó entre las mesas y salió corriendo de ahí meciéndose en sus telarañas con Anthony observándole con una media sonrisa que desapareció cuando se quedó solo, dejándose caer sobre una silla y tirando de sus cabellos con otro suspiro más angustioso. No quería pensar en el peso que recién había recibido, tampoco en lo sucedido con los padres de Bruce o de este siendo prisionero de los hombres que habían asesinado a sus progenitores. Ser un Niño del Cometa no era lo que había tenido en mente cuando salió del Edén buscando algo para ser digno de la Casa Xavier. Claro que era un honor saber que llevaba sangre élfica real, pero Charles siempre sería su padre pese a todo. Igual que Lilandra sería su madre, pese a todo.

Ellos jamás le dieron una muestra de desencanto o frustración por no mostrar ningún don con la magia, con toda seguridad por saber su origen. Pero, aun así, nunca perdieron la paciencia con él. Anthony recordaba en esos momentos sus miradas cariñosas, esas palabras de aliento cada vez que lo encontraban escondido en un rincón del castillo, llorando porque no había podido realizar ningún hechizo. Lilandra había hecho crecer árboles frutales solo para él, se sentaban bajo su sombra para comerlos y olvidarse de esas clases de magia que no tenían éxito en Anthony. O Charles sentándolo en su regazo para mostrarle los maravillosos libros sobre criaturas mágicas que tenía, haciendo que los dibujos cobraran vida para contarle un cuento.

Tal vez sabían que era un Niño del Cometa, sin embargo, le dieron una infancia libre de esas responsabilidades, cuidándolo como si fuese un niño normal. Y algo que extrañaba el joven en esos momentos era la protección de Dawid. Su hermano mayor parecía tener problemas, conforme crecía más se acentuaba esa curiosa forma de comportarse tan extraño como si en su interior habitaran otras personas. Una de ellas odiaba los mecanos que llegó a hacer, imitando planos de la biblioteca. A veces los destruía, y cuando Dawid volvía en sí, siempre le suplicaba perdón. Esas noches en que le daban miedo los relámpagos, Anthony sabía que podía ir a la recámara de su hermano quien lo abrigaría con ese mismo celo con el que peleaba con los demás chicos luego de burlarse de él por no tener magia. Nadie en presencia de Dawid se atrevía a hablar mal de su hermanito.

Ahora él debía protegerlos, pelear por ellos. Y no se sentía tan capaz.

—Temía que te encontrara muerto —habló Kal-El al entrar a la sala trayendo un tazón con sopa caliente— No escuchaba ningún ruido y te creí aplastado por alguna montaña de estas cosas.

—No hay tanta suerte —replicó Anthony, tomando el tazón— Gracias.

—¿Qué te hizo quedarte en silencio en tu lugar favorito?

—Oh, nada.

—¿De qué está hecha esa nada que te hizo quedarte en silencio?

Anthony rió, mirando al guerrero. —Solo… cosas. Yo… ¿crees que pueda vencer al Niño Profecía y salvar este mundo? ¿Realmente lo crees?

—Todos en el interior somos grandes héroes, la diferencia es la misión que nos toca.

—La mía es la más grande. Y yo me siento pequeño, Kal. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo?

—No sé, ¿por no ser… suficiente?

—Extraña palabra —replicó Kal, sentándose a su lado— No se trata de una espada que haya sido bien forjada y bien afilada, o de un par de botas bien cosidas. Se trata sobre ti.

—No pude hacer nada por Bruce, ¿cómo haré algo por el mundo?

—Creo que te ha sobrepasado todo lo que has visto, sin tomar en cuenta lo que eres capaz de hacer.

—Ya sé que el brazo de Buck fue genial.

—No —el guerrero sonrió, negando apenas— Eso no es. Hablo de cómo puedes resolver problemas. Los atacaron y sobreviviste, cruzaste el Desierto Marciano, nos derrotaste a mi padre y a mí. Y no usaste nada de magia para ello.

Anthony bebió de su tazón, escuchando las palabras que Kal-El le dijo. Suspiró de nuevo, mirando la sopa que todavía quedaba.

—Tengo miedo.

—Eso no te hace menos, decirlo muestra que eres fuerte, Tony. Vas a sorprender a todos, más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Y no debes olvidar que no estarás solo, hay muchos seres a tu alrededor dispuestos a pelear por tu causa.

—Creo que es eso lo que más me preocupa —el joven torció una sonrisa— ¿Qué sabes sobre sueños?

—¿Has visto algo en ellos?

—Bueno —Anthony dio otro sorbo— Luego del ataque… comencé a tener pesadillas. Pero últimamente han cambiado. Cuando la oscuridad me rodea y no puedo moverme, de pronto algo me ilumina. Al principio creo que es una estrella dorada, luego me doy cuenta que es un águila que viene hacia mí. Tiene ojos azules con alas muy grandes.

—Interesante, no sé de sueños, más me parece que es un mensaje del futuro.

—¿Tú has tenido esa clase de mensajes?

Kal-El picó su mentón con un dedo. —Solamente sobre mi Primus Mirum.

—Cuéntame. Pese a que soy una figura de leyenda, me cansa hablar solo de mí.

—Bueno, no es gran cosa. Solo es una noche oscura con un inmenso mar azul. Llueve. Mi madre, quien sí sabe interpretar sueños, me dijo que era el corazón de una persona, quizá mi Primus Mirum.

—Suena a alguien aterrador.

—Más bien me parece alguien con mucho dolor que guarda dentro.

—Qué suerte tener un Primus Mirum.

—No más que ser un Niño del Cometa.

—Si sobrevivo a todo esto, me gustaría mucho conocer la Tundra Kryptoniana. ¿Es cierto que en ciertas épocas se puede ver el aliento de Gama danzar en el cielo?

—Y canta. A veces es un canto triste, otras, es alegre. Solemos subir a una montaña para lanzar farolas de papel con peticiones escritas por nosotros mismos, para que Gama las lea y nos ayude con una guía.

—¿Solo una guía? ¿Por qué no un milagro?

El guerrero negó, palmeando una rodilla de Anthony. —Eso no tiene gloria ni honor. Los Kryptonianos creemos que puedes forjar tu destino con tus manos y tus palabras. Si alguien más lo hace por ti, esa vida es de la otra persona, no la tuya.

—Se parece a lo que me decía mi pa…

—Tu padre. Una cosa no cambia la otra.

—Me pareció que ustedes eran más… duros. Fríos. A los que no les importaban los demás.

—Ser responsable de ti mismo da esa impresión. Cuando mi padre fue a la Guerra Santa, lo hizo porque Iskandar le juró que un mal azotaba tu continente, pero al ver la sangre inocente que empapaba los campos, regresó de inmediato. Los conflictos son inevitables, las muertes innecesarias no.

—Una vez leí en uno de los libros de mi padre —murmuró Anthony, terminando su sopa— Que había cinco razas que estuvieron fuera de toda categoría porque no se parecían a nadie más. Las Amazonas, los Marcianos, los Thanagarianos, los Kryptonianos y los híbridos. Pero es raro que solamente Bruce y yo seamos los únicos híbridos.

—En realidad no —Kal le miró fijamente— Hay más, pero no son tan evidentes. Santos e Injustos les temen, más que a cualquier otra criatura.

—¿En dónde están? Es buena hora para mostrarse.

—Quizá no saben que lo son.

Anthony dejó caer sus hombros. —Todo esto es tan complicado. Aunque noté que has charlado conmigo para distraerme.

—Y hacerte comer —sonrió el Kryptoniano, tomando el tazón de sus manos— No te agobies con las cosas que aun no suceden, Tony. Ni con las que ya pasaron. Ninguna te pertenece.

—¿Sabiduría de la tundra?

—Sentido común —rió Kal, despeinándole— Te dejaré solo, me parece que Pet ya trae tu postre. Recuerda que hay algo llamada cama a la que debes visitar por las noches.

—Trataré de recordarlo —sonrió el muchacho— Gracias, Kal.

Pet apareció trayendo sobre su lomo una hoja verde con un dulce para él que agradeció por el gesto, riendo al ver ese polvo de azúcar en sus patitas y su hocico, sin duda había comido primero antes de llevarle un trozo. Anthony tomó aire, volviendo a su trabajo con su pensamiento volviendo a su vida en el Edén como si hubiera algo en ellas que le pudiera ayudar para enfrentar el desafío que no sabía cuándo llegaría. La pequeña araña iba y venía cantando, trayendo los artefactos que le pedía y armar un nuevo mecanismo que resistirá la energía de la Piedra del Arco Azul con los mismos resultados.

—Creo que es mejor ya no hacer eso —opinó Pet, volviendo a apagar el fuego.

—No lo conseguiré.

—¡Claro que sí! Yo sé que sí.

—¿Porque soy el Niño del Cometa?

—Um… ¿no?

Anthony acarició la cabecita de Pet. —No quise asustarte.

—Pero estoy siendo sincero, no es porque te digan así. Es porque me has cuidado sin que nadie te lo pidiera. Haces cosas sin que nadie te lo pida porque quieres hacerlo y eso es… ¡mucho! Me gusta ayudarte, como lo hacía con el Señor Loki —Pet suspiró— Lo extraño.

—¿Él te crió?

—Pues sí, yo estaba más grandecito que los petirrojos cuando llegué con él huyendo de halcones y otras cosas feas de afuera. Él limpió mis pelitos y me cuidaba, me daba en mi boca mosquitos que atrapó para mí porque ya estaba tan cansado que ni podía cazar. Luego llegaron los petirrojos y entonces fui como su hermano mayor.

—Le dará mucho gusto saber que cumpliste lo que te pidió.

La araña le miró, luego girándose para darle la espalda y encogerse. Anthony arqueó una ceja, agachándose para verle.

—¿Pet?

Este comenzó a hipear en sollozos, haciendo que el muchacho lo tomara entre sus manos para calmarle y limpiar una que otra de sus lágrimas.

—Yo no quería dejarlo, sentía que si lo dejaba solito iba a morirse. Le hacían cosas malas, Tony, muy malas. Todo lo que tenía para sonreír era… a nosotros.

—Estoy muy seguro de que el Señor Loki te pidió que cuidaras a sus avecitas porque todos ustedes tenían una misión para ayudarlo. No temas, lo vamos a encontrar.

Pet se limpió un par de ojos con una patita.

—Nunca me pidas que me aleje de ti. Soy pequeño… pero valiente.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —Anthony sonrió, besando su cabecita— Ahora, nada de lágrimas, creo que Jarv viene y debemos ir a cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Sí! Te quiero, Tony.

—Y yo, pequeño Pet.

El Guardián de los Bosques apareció, invitándolos a sentarse a la mesa de Yondu quien ya los esperaba junto con Quill a su lado. Buck, Bryce, Kal-El y Krypto estaban también ahí. Anthony miró por el rabillo del ojo la manera en cómo Pyeter trataba a su arquero elfo, bastante cómodo con su nuevo brazo metálico que ya había fascinado a los Devastadores. Le llamaban por ello el Hombre de Hierro, aunque el muchacho no se lo creía del todo. Mientras Jarv les servía a todos antes de tomar asiento junto a su protegido, Yondu les habló sobre algo que había consternado a todos en la isla.

—Han llegado invitaciones, a cada líder Devastador, provienen directamente de Latveria. Hemos sido invitados a su fiesta de Cornucopia a celebrarse en una semana.

—Qué extraño —Bryce mordió un pan, mirándole— Latveria no haría algo así.

—A menos que estén obligados por una fuerza mayor —explicó Jarv— Como un Primus Mirum.

—Han invocado un Primus Mirum, no podemos atacar, matar, lastimar ni nada parecido en los tres días que durará la Cornucopia.

—Eso va a ser de lo más extraño si todos vamos —comentó Quill, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Buck, quien se lo quito de un manotazo.

—Pues hemos sido todos invitados y cuando digo todos, son todos —Yondu miró a Anthony.

—¿T-Todos… eso no…?

—Claro que no vamos a mudar toda la isla a la jodida Latveria —gruñó el líder, mordiendo una pierna asada— Pero familiares y amigos cercanos deben asistir o el Primus Mirum nos hará mierda.

—Es una trampa —Kal-El frunció su ceño.

—Lo sé, por ello iremos preparados.

—¿Cómo vamos a estar en una fiesta con nuestros enemigos? —Anthony miró al guardián, quien le sonrió siempre tranquilo.

—Romper un Primus Mirum provocaría más desgracias que simplemente ir a la fiesta. Tan solo es asistir, no quedarse los tres días.

—Oh, comprendo, aun así, presenta problemas.

—Nada que los Devastadores no sepamos enfrentar —asintió Quill, levantando su copa hacia su padre.

—Por supuesto, muchacho, por supuesto.

Esa noche Anthony volvió a soñar con la estrella que se convertía en una enorme águila de ojos azules, ahora ya no estaba en la oscuridad sino junto a un enorme palacio de piedra rodeado de un bosque espeso. Las sorpresas aguardaban antes de viajar hacia Latveria usando la bandera que venía junto con el mensaje como símbolo de tregua para no tener ataques, una mañana en que la Isla de la Hermandad recibió un par de curiosos visitantes. Uno era un ser de piel verde y ojos rojos que al joven castaño le recordó mucho a Jarv, y una mujer realmente hermosa de cabellos rojizos como la sangre con ojos verdes que miraban como si pudieran leer su mente. Habían llegado en una embarcación de material que solamente Kal-El supo reconocer, siendo uno de los que los escoltó hasta donde Yondu.

—A este paso la isla será otro maldito Edén, con tu perdón cachorro.

—No me ofendo —rió Anthony, extrañado por aquellos dos visitantes.

—Mi nombre es J’onn del Desierto Marciano, soy un Marciano.

—Yo soy Natty, una Viuda Negra.

—¡Yo también soy una araña! —gritó Pet con emoción sobre el hombro de Tony.

—Creí que los Marcianos estaban extintos —Quill saludó a J’onn observándole— Esta no es tu forma real, ¿cierto?

—Es más cómodo viajar así, igual que Natty.

La pelirroja no podía despegar su mirada de Anthony, sonrojándolo al ponerlo nervioso con su mirada viendo a todos lados menos a ella. Jarv se presentó, confirmando lo que la Viuda Negra pensaba.

—Mi amo es un Niño del Cometa.

No esperaron que ambos de pronto hincaran una rodilla ante el joven, quien negó rápidamente pidiendo que se pusieran de pie.

—No, no, por favor, yo no…

—Traerás a nosotros la luz de vuelta. No podemos sino inclinarnos.

—J’onny, Nat, no, en serio.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una celebridad —bromeó Yondu.

—Creo que eso no me conviene.

—¿Dónde está el otro niño? —J’onn se volvió a Jarv.

—Con mi hermano Al-Freth. Pronto los reuniremos, primero deben comenzar a ser quienes deben ser.

Natty se volvió al Marciano. —Entonces yo me quedaré aquí, tengo que proteger a Su Alteza.

—Seguiré mi camino, tal como dije.

—¿No tienen que ir a la Cuernoalgo? —Pet preguntó.

—Lo haré —asintió J’onn con una sonrisa— Pero antes debo pisar las arenas de mi hogar. Me despido brevemente de ti, Natty. Príncipe Anthony, que el destino siga bendiciéndote.

—Te escoltaré al muelle, estas charlas de críos ya no me competen —dijo Yondu, saliendo con el Marciano de la sala.

—¿Sabes hacer telarañas? ¿Tienes veneno? —Pet saltó al hombro de la pelirroja sin poderse contener más— ¿Puedes enseñarme a ser humano como tú?

—Luces muy bien siendo una araña.

—Ji, ji, lo sé. Pero nunca he aprendido a hacer el cambio. Y chiquito como estoy me pueden aplastar en la fiesta.

—Entonces te enseñaré.

—Señor Bryce, ¿por qué no guía a nuestra invitada al comedor? Debe estar hambrienta y tenemos comida para ella —invitó Jarv.

—Mi señora —Bryce hizo una reverencia que hizo sonreír a Nat, quien miró de vuelta a Anthony antes de salir por otra puerta.

—Las estrellas me jodan, esto será una locura —Pyeter silbó, con manos en la cintura— Espero que entre las cosas que estás creando haya trucos para mí, Tony.

—No lo había pensado, pero algo puedo hacer.

—Sé que no puede haber igual como este hermoso brazo —comentó Quill, pasando su mano por el brazo izquierdo de Buck, quien le dedicó una mirada— Las cosas hermosas con las cosas hermosas.

—Tú…

—Vamos, Buck —Anthony le siguió el juego al Devastador— Pyeter sabe apreciar lo que es de valor.

—Alteza, yo no…

—Ah, ah, si yo digo que es, es porque es. ¿Verdad, Jarv?

—Sin duda alguna, Amo Anthony.

—Bueno, es hora de ponerme a trabajar.

Anthony deseaba estar a solas, con Pet encantado con la Viuda Negra y los demás comenzando los preparativos para el viaje por el océano, pudo estar unas horas consigo mismo para calmarse. Deseó tanto el escuchar algo de Charles, sentir los brazos maternales de Lilandra, los ánimos sinceros y excéntricos de Dawid. Deseó como nunca volver a ser solo un mocoso inútil sin magia en el Edén. Era ya de noche cuando escuchó algo, como un silbido cual canto que le hizo salir de la sala hacia uno de los tantos balcones en esa arquitectura desordenada que era la isla. Jarv también lo había escuchado como Kal-El con su lobo blanco, ambos mirando hacia el Norte de dónde provenía.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Lo ha escuchado, Amo?

—Sí, ¿qué es?

—Es un mensaje que trae la Señora del Aire —respondió Kal-El.

Jarv alzó una mano en alto, como si fuese a recibir algo. Anthony se quedó observando hasta notar en medio de la oscuridad un tenue brillo translúcido que cayó en la palma del guardián. Una hoja de plata que se transformó en vapor blanco cuando los ojos de Jarv la observaron por un fugaz momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es para el hijo de Jor-El. Tu padre te llama, Kal. Quiere que te reúnas con él antes de marchar a Latveria.

—Iré entonces —el guerrero se volvió a Tony, con sus manos sobre sus hombros que apretó— Ha sido un honor acompañarte, volveremos a vernos seguramente en Latveria. No dudes, Anthony. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas.

—Voy a extrañarte, Kal.

—Y yo. Parto enseguida. Que Rao los bendiga.


	32. Un trono maldito

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Un trono maldito.**

_“Por la ignorancia nos equivocamos, y por las equivocaciones aprendemos.”_

Proverbio romano.

Logan no podía creer lo que estaba atestiguando, se talló sus ojos para asegurarse de que no se había quedado dormido luego de beber tanto vino. Ese pequeño grupo de unicornios siendo protegido por nada menos que un Meta Humano. Había olfateado a lo lejos la presencia de un Inquisidor, el Templo había soltado a todos sus perros bajo el pretexto de la Cornucopia y la emigración de criaturas mágicas se hizo todo un caos para evadirlos. Logan había llevado a los asustados unicornios rumbo al Bosque Rojo, un lugar donde esos sabuesos no entraban, y de ahí peregrinar hasta la frontera con Namoria Atlantis para torcer hacia el Bosque de la Dríadas. Casi lo habían logrado de no ser por otro estúpido Inquisidor a quien el llamado Wolverine tuvo que matar, obteniendo unas dolorosas heridas a cambio de su victoria.

Fue justo cuando apareció aquel mago, había escuchado de él por rumores que decían que tenía un romance con su rey. Algo nada raro entre ellos solamente para ganar más poder, la diferencia estaba en que aparentemente esos dos estaban uniendo fuerzas para rebelarse contra el Templo, al menos eso se lo había comentado Charles en uno de sus encuentros. El otro Meta Humano se acercó a él, tendiéndolo una bota de agua para que bebiera mientras los unicornios descansaban protegidos por un escudo de invisibilidad. Tomó la bota porque realmente tenía sed, su anterior combate lo había dejado deshidratado y eso lo tenía de mal humor. Miró esa máscara que cubría la mitad superior del mago con unos pequeños cuernos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda?

—Puedo curarte, sé hacerlo.

—No necesito que el jodido Diablo Sin Miedo me atienda, mi piel sana por sí misma.

—Y duele mientras tanto. Déjame…

—No.

—El encanto del Edén sin duda es de leyenda.

—¿No estás demasiado lejos de tu terruño?

—Creo que no has escuchado las últimas noticias, Latveria ha invitado a todo el mundo a su Cornucopia.

—Pues a mi no me llegó la invitación.

—Seguro se acercó a ti y lo asaste en el fuego con todo e invitación.

—El humor no es lo tuyo, Murdock.

El mago del Reino Santo de Manhattan se puso en cuclillas para verle -eso era un decir, pues era ciego- con una sonrisa calmada.

—Los unicornios están demasiado asustados, no podrás llevarlos tan lejos a menos que tengas un transporte más veloz que tus cortas piernas.

—¿Tú quieres que te arranque la lengua, cierto?

—Creo que el Inquisidor que mataste llamó antes a otros hombres. No estoy del todo seguro, pero me parece que no son del tipo que hemos visto.

—¿Qué? ¿Los ves en tu mente?

—Los escucho —rio Matthew— Son extremadamente sigilosos, más para la tierra es como si anduvieran con mil bardos cantando delante de ellos.

—Me las arreglaré, puedes largarte.

—Voy a escoltarte, o habré faltado a la palabra de mi rey.

—¿Tu amante?

Murdock negó con una risa ahogada. —Lo que mejor le plazca a tu mente, Logan.

Gruñendo por esa mano que intentó buscarle para darle apoyo y que rechazó caminando aprisa, el mago del Edén fue con los inquietos caballos en dirección Oeste, buscando uno de los portales élficos que los transportara rápidamente hacia el Bosque de las Dríadas, el cual pronto dejaría de gozar de su inmunidad una vez que detectaran que ahí estaban concentrándose las últimas criaturas mágicas. Tal como se lo dijo a Matthew, Logan sanó para cuando alcanzaron un pequeño bosque de tronos delgados, aunque altos. Ambos impusieron sus manos a los unicornios para levantar un escudo de invisibilidad al percibir, uno por el olfato y otro por el oído que algo muy veloz se acercaba.

Logan sacó sus garras, cortando un trozo de rama firme y verde lo suficientemente flexible para dar unos buenos azotes al corredor que se aproximó en un parpadeo a donde estaban ellos. Murdock chasqueó su lengua, como esperando algo antes de saltar alto y lanzar el par de bastones que usaba como armas mágicas, lanzándolos hacia la nada aparentemente. Una brisa evadió el primero igual que el segundo, más no pudo con el fuetazo que fue a parar a su cara por un buen Wolverine agazapado. Las garras de Logan rasgaron las telas del cuello de la camisa de Pietro Magnus al tumbarlo al suelo, gruñéndole en señal de que no tendría más oportunidades de moverse si no quería rasgarse el cuello. Matthew volvió luego de recuperar sus bastones. Una patada bien dada de Pietro en la cabeza de Logan lo desequilibró lo suficiente para zafarse y entrar en un combate de dos magos contra uno.

—¡Ustedes…! ¡Esperen!

Pietro no fue escuchado, rodeado por un par de diestros Meta Humanos quienes no solo sabían dominar sus mejores hechizos sino también eran buenos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pasto y hojas se levantaron entre las carreras del joven rey con los ataques de ambos.

—¡Tregua! —jadeó el joven de cabellos blancos— Esto no tiene que ser así.

—Tienes razón —Logan entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa— Será mejor.

—No voy a atacarte más.

—De eso no me cabe duda alguna.

Tanto Matthew como Logan saltaron lejos de Pietro, quien desplegó un escudo mágico para protegerse y que poco le valió porque de nada sirvió cuando un mazo con picos llegó en picada hacia él, rompiéndolo antes de estrellarse en el pecho del muchacho, lanzándolo lejos entre árboles rotos por el choque.

—Gracias —Logan miró de arriba abajo a la recién aparecida, silbando— Había olvidado lo imponentes que son los Thanagarianos.

—Mi señora, gracias por auxiliarnos —Murdock hizo una reverencia educada.

Shayera los miró, volviéndose hacia donde Pietro había desaparecido. —Sobrevivirá, no lo golpee tan fuerte.

—¿Podemos saber mejor qué hace una guerrera de élite en Tierra Santa? —quiso saber el mago de Manhattan.

—Tiempos oscuros vienen, todas las criaturas necesitan estar en el Edén, o al menos en el Bosque de las Dríadas. He venido a apresurarlos.

—Son noticias funestas, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido con las Amazonas y la esposa del Gran Maestre.

—Creí que los halcones de Tierra de Arenas Infinitas servían fielmente al Jerife —Logan se cruzó de brazos.

—No —replicó Shayera— ¿Qué más han escuchado recientemente sobre mi pueblo?

—¿Qué aun no se ha movido de sus montañas para ir a detener a las Amazonas? —insistió Logan.

—¿Sólo eso?

—¿Debe pasar algo más? —preguntó Murdock.

La chica halcón le miró largo y en silencio con una expresión neutral sin decir mucho, o bien no quiso decirlo, mirando su mazo antes que a los unicornios. —Llevaré estas criaturas sagradas a mejor resguardo. Ustedes pueden seguir buscando más seres del mundo antiguo.

—Sí, bueno pues tú…

—Lo haremos —sonrió Matthew, cortando el alegato de Logan— Entonces me despido, tengo que prevenir además a mi rey.

—Tú —Shayera apuntó al otro mago con su mazo— Atiende al polluelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pues no es enemigo común?

—A mí no me ha hecho algo, ¿a ti?

—…

—Entonces no lo dejes así. No somos peores que ellos.

—Olvidaba lo mandones que son ustedes los Thanagarianos.

—Y los del Edén tan orgullosos.

—…

—Te veré en el Bosque de las Dríadas.

—Sí, claro, no hay de qué, yo traje a los… —Logan dio un manotazo al aire, la chica halcón ya había desaparecido con los unicornios— Maldita sea.

De mala gana, caminó hasta el hueco donde yacía inconsciente Pietro, con su pecho abierto sangrando. Si aquello no había sido un golpe en serio, no quiso pensar qué haría ese mazo cuando realmente deseaba asesinar a su víctima. Logan se puso en cuclillas, meditando seriamente en dejarlo ahí desangrándose. Sería un enemigo menos. Las palabras de Shayera vinieron a su mente, haciéndole gruñir porque en su interior, pese a que odiaba a todos los magos del Templo con su Ley, era cierto que no podía dejarlo morir solo en ese bosque. Ellos no eran así. Rodó sus ojos, poniéndose de pie para tomar al muchacho como un costal de papas que echó sobre su hombro y hacer un portal que lo llevara directo al palacio de Genosha.

Ya esperaba la reacción, de guardias rodeándole en cuanto apareció frente a las puertas del palacio de piedra amarillenta. Una corte de magos con menos talentos apareciendo dispuestos a atacarle primero, y luego dejándole pasar cuando vieron lo que llevaba en un hombro. Puso a Pietro en su cama, caminando un largo trecho escoltado siempre por todo ese grupo de miedosos Meta Humanos. Luego de llamar a alguien para que atendiera al joven rey, se dio la media vuelta para salir y marcharse, pero una mujer ya más madura le detuvo. Fue la primera en ofrecerle una sonrisa cordial que era sincera, sin miedo en sus ojos o esa malicia que todos los magos del Templo solían tener en sus miradas.

—Espera, al menos hasta que él esté despierto.

—¿Y eso para qué? ¿Para que les diga que yo fui quien lo atacó y puedan matarme sin remordimiento?

La maga negó. —Tan solo espera, mi señor. Es un favor que humildemente te pido.

Con un gruñido de desesperación y resignación combinados, Logan aceptó, siguiendo a la mujer quien le dio la sensación conocía a Pietro lo suficiente para hablar así. Fue a una sala donde lo dejaron en paz con todo y sus ropas maltrechas, ofreciéndole una jarra de vino con algo de frutas en una charola que ignoró por completo, dedicándose a la bebida. Se quedó dormido por un corto tiempo, despertando cuando la mano de aquella mujer le sacudió con otra de esas sonrisas a las que le era imposible corresponderle con alguna grosería.

—Mi señor quiere verte.

—¿A mí?

—A ti.

Aquella mujer no mintió. Pietro estaba recostado en su amplia cama con sus cuatro postes cubiertos por telares que abrió para verle, tomando asiento en la orilla sin preguntarle cuando el muchacho abrió sus ojos para verle, torciendo una sonrisa a su gesto descarado.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Logan.

—Darte las gracias, no tenías que traerme y lo hiciste.

—Bueno, eso se lo debes a alguien más. ¿Ya puedo irme?

—Logan… no soy lo que piensas, cuando fui a verlos, era para advertirles que se movieran porque hay alguien más entre las sombras. No he podido identificarlos del todo, son… muy buenos escondiéndose.

—Qué buen truco, Pietro Magnus, rey del Reino Santo de Genosha.

—Que muera yo si te miento.

Logan rodó sus ojos, suspirando hondo. —Tal vez confundiste otros magos del Edén con…

—No, estos no eran magos del Edén, eran algo más. Solo que… —Pietro desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal, apretando las finas sábanas que le cubrían— Siempre he admirado a mi padre y eso no es ninguna sorpresa, me parece un hombre formidable que erigió una nueva era. Con métodos cuestionables, por supuesto, pero lo hizo. Hubo paz en Tierra Santa luego de tantos siglos de guerra que parecieron solo meses, quizá por ello todos lo toman a la ligera. Tristemente, no soy como mi padre, ni como mi madre. En un principio llegué a pensar en que mi padre me envió a Genosha para deshacerse de mí porque era incontrolable a sus órdenes. Después me pareció que todo era una treta de mi madre. Como sea, nunca fue una decisión mía y cada que me sentaba en ese trono de piedra mirando el balcón abierto del gran salón, al sentir el aire gélido de la Garra de Hielo, me decía que este no era mi lugar.

—¿Cómo no va a suceder eso si pones el trasero sobre los restos de los dragones? —espetó Logan, señalando hacia afuera— Genosha se levantó del cementerio de dragones que tu lindo padre creó luego de enviar a cazarlos todos. Claro que sus espíritus y sus esencias te dicen que este no es tu lugar, llevas la sangre de quien causó su destrucción. No es ninguna de tus divagaciones filosóficas, es el rechazo de la tierra que no te ganaste con el sudor de tu frente.

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste con el Edén.

—Ah, ¿sí? —las garras aparecieron— Te recuerdo que no habías nacido para entonces, y lo que cuentan en el Templo es básicamente mierda.

Pietro rio un poco, quejándose bajito. —Auch.

—Debes descansar, esta charla ilustrativa…

—Espera —una mano rápida del joven atrapó la de Logan— No he terminado, quiero ayudarlos. A lo que están haciendo.

—Debes estar alucinando por la medicina que te dieron.

—Estoy más lúcido que nunca. Tienes razón en lo de los dragones, por eso sé que simplemente ser el rey de Genosha no cambiará nada. Debo hacer algo más, algo que realmente sea… bueno.

Logan chasqueó su lengua, casi a punto de carcajearse. —¿Sí?

—Voy a emancipar Genosha, y me uniré al Edén.

—¿Qué? Pero tú sí que…

—Con o sin tu ayuda lo haré. Eso me costará hasta la muerte y el desprecio total de mi familia. Bueno, no soy tan genial como Wanda ni fuerte como mi padre. No se me extrañará.

—Tú estás buscando que diga algo lo suficientemente comprometedor para que tu lindo papi destruya nuestra isla.

El muchacho negó, soltándole. —Soy sincero. Logan, mis magos te hubieran matado cuando apareciste, ¿no se te hizo demasiado sencillo el venir a botarme a esta cama?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices, sí.

—Porque ya les he comunicado mi deseo y están conmigo. No somos los más fuertes y estamos ubicados en la peor posición, más algo haremos de diferencia, ¿no te parece?

—¿Quién más te apoya? Este reino no está solo en eso, ¿verdad?

Pietro se acomodó en la almohada, riendo divertido antes de responderle, mirándole a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad en sus palabras.

—El Reino Santo de Manhattan, aunque el rey es algo… particular. Y el Reino Santo de Azul.

—Los tres más pobres.

—Creí que ese era Asgard.

—Hay algo que sí pueden hacer.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Prestar barcos.

—¿Entonces si me aceptarás?

Una mano de Logan despeinó al joven rey, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose sus ropas como si fuesen muy finas.

—Veré que eres capaz de hacer. Pietro Magnus, estas garras hacen más que dejar marcas o perforar músculos. Donde vea un solo atisbo de traición, ni el Gran Maestre podrá salvarte.

—Me ganaré tu confianza.

—Ahora sí me largo. Buen vino, algo seco pero estas tierras son secas.

—Extrañamente secas para estar tan al Norte.

—Los dragones, mocoso.

—Gracias, Logan. Gracias por todo.

—Sí, en fin, adiós su Inocente Majestad.

Lo más curioso de todo aquel asunto era que las palabras de aquel tonto habían sido sinceras por más que Logan había usado sus mejores trucos para descubrirlo. Solo quedaba ver si esos tres reinos en verdad iban a rebelarse ante el poder del Templo. Quedaba la Cornucopia de Latveria, como primera parte al momento de desventura que iba a seguir. Logan se llevó una bota de vino en recompensa por haber salvado al rey de Genosha, saliendo a paso firme del palacio en dirección hacia el Bosque de las Dríadas. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera del Edén y extrañaba estar de vuelta en su hogar. De pronto se dio cuenta que no había pensado ya en Charles, lo cual lo dejo un poco consternado cuando diario escapaba su mente hacia su figura. Encogiéndose de hombros, no le dio importancia, tampoco era que la tuviera mucho. No era alguien que se aferrara a esas situaciones, ni que las deseara para siempre en su vida, tenía ya suficiente salvando traseros mágicos.

Aquel Meta Humano tan huraño realmente esperó a que se hubieran salvado si no todas al menos la gran parte de las criaturas mágicas. Las primeras peregrinaciones hacia Latveria comenzaban, todos querían un lugar privilegiado para atestiguar el encuentro de enemigos. Era inevitable, no se podía negar un Primus Mirum de ese calibre porque sería condenar todo el mundo a la catástrofe. Para Logan era también como la última fiesta donde podía ocurrir un milagro o el perfecto desastre que acabaría con todos. Todo dependía de lo que el resto de los involucrados en el reciente conflicto tuvieran que decirse a la cara. Quizá estaba prohibido el insultarse o agredirse, pero se podían insinuar cosas, sobre todo si se tenía la astucia para ello. Él también estaría en esa fiesta, tenía que proteger a Charles porque el muy idiota no tenía instinto de preservación y no sería justo que Lilandra cargara con eso.

Sus pasos lo llevaron lejos, de nuevo con la frontera con el Bosque Rojo en donde se quedó, pensativo a sus siguientes movimientos. Recordó las palabras de Pietro sobre alguien más siguiéndoles. No había percibido nada realmente extraño, más ahora no se confiaba. Tendría que poner más trampas para asegurarse de que no estaban espiando sus andares. Recapitulando sobre los recursos que poseía en esos momentos para cubrirse, escuchó unos pasos lejanos al bosque, más bien cercanos a la frontera del Reino Santo de Costera donde gobernaba el hermano -o medio hermano- de Charles. Un hombre que era justo lo que Erik esperaba de sus magos. Prestó más atención a quien andaba porque su aroma se le hizo conocido, abriendo sus ojos antes de echar a correr lo más pronto que pudo para alcanzarle.

—¡Dawid!

El muchacho se detuvo, estaba sentado sobre un cúmulo de rocas de un páramo seco cuando Logan al fin le vio, extrañado de encontrarlo ahí. Solo, sin vigilancia.

—¿Y Charles?

Dawid gruñó, girando su rostro hacia el reino al Oeste. —Estoy harto.

Logan pensó sus siguientes palabras, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y eso solamente había sucedido contadas veces en su larga vida. Dawid no estaba bien, se le veía mucho más serio, peligroso. No era el jovencito educado y cordial que todos conocían en el Edén.

—Es peligro andar solo por estas tierras que no conoces, puedo ayudarte.

—No.

—Dawid…

—¡He dicho que no! —rugió el chico, volviéndose a Logan con ojos rojizos y brillantes. Una onda de choque se expandió por las rocas, dejando el suelo con tierra seca sin un rastro del pasto que había estado ahí. Dawid jadeó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza— Quiero… quiero hacer esto solo, por favor, Logan.

—Hay mucha gente y muchos seres en este continente que no dudarán en asesinarte. Yo no desconfío de ti, Dawid, son ellos los que me preocupan. Charles debe estar buscándote.

—Anthony se marchó, debe estar vivo. Si él pudo, yo también.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Logan lanzara una manzana al muchacho, distrayéndolo un poco para subirse a las rocas con él, mirando hacia el reino de Costera.

—Ambos heredaron lo idiotas de su padre.

—Jan también se fue, porque un elfo lo necesitaba. Eso me dijeron, pero ya no volvió.

—Salir del Edén es un riesgo muy alto, Dawid.

—A ti no parece importarte.

—Hace mucho que vivir ya no me importa —concedió Logan, observándole— Así que todo me da igual. No seas como yo.

Dawid rio, mordiendo la manzana. —Suenas como un padre.

—Soy lo suficientemente viejo para serlo, pero lo mío no es cambiar pañales.

—¿En qué eres bueno?

—Hacer lo que nadie espera, ni lo que nadie se atreve.

—No entiendo eso.

—Oh, la manzana tenía un gusano.

Cuando el joven inclinó su cabeza, Logan le dio un golpe certero que lo dejó inconsciente. La manzana rodó hacia abajo, llenándose de polvo mientras el mago tomaba al chico entre sus brazos. Tenía que ir con Lilandra por una bebida de los árboles padres para calmarlo.

Porque una sola idiotez que alguien hiciera, desataría el fin de todos.

—Maldita sea, siempre yo —se quejó Logan, desapareciendo de ahí.


	33. Cambio de piel

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Cambio de piel.**

_“El único símbolo de superioridad que conozco es la bondad.”_

Ludwing Van Beethoven.

Dzor miró hacia las dunas con una expresión cansada, un poco enfadada. Había escuchado las historias sobre Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, un continente salvaje lleno de magos que practicaban las artes oscuras en ciudades espantosas. No le había parecido que fuese así, no al menos la parte que había visitado a hurtadillas en busca de alimento no solo para él sino para el Naga que mantenía en un pozo improvisado que había hecho con su martillo dentro de una caverna entre los recovecos de un cañón de roca rojiza. Esperaba que la humedad y una luz tenue ayudaran a la criatura a sobrevivir. Sabía que despertaba de su inconsciencia de vez en cuando porque ya había encontrado los huesos de la carne dejaba con anterioridad, sus preferidos eran los peces. Dzor incluso había pescado algo para aquella criatura mágica, con tal de que no muriera.

Todo había comenzado cuando subió al barco de Black Manta y las velas de pronto cambiaron de orientación con un contraviento y regresaron a la normalidad. Un presagio al que nadie más que él prestó atención, viéndolo hacerse realidad cuando el océano enfureció, las olas se volvieron gigantescas con una tormenta nacida de la nada antes de que seres marinos saltaran a los barcos para destruirlos. Dzor los conocía solamente por haberlos visto en los libros del Templo. Atlanteanos. La pelea fue feroz como breve, con ventaja para ellos al tener al océano de su lado. Apenas si lograron abrir portales para salvarse antes de que enormes tentáculos estrujaran lo que había quedado de las naves. El Inquisidor terminó del otro lado del continente, atrapando una manta raya para usarla como salvavidas y posterior transporte a una playa desértica con la mente preguntándose por qué los Atlanteanos se habían mostrado.

Ahora estaba observando al interior del pozo, donde reposaba el Naga. Todavía quedaban algunos rastros de su grandeza como criatura mágica, entre tantas heridas, llagas, cicatrices viejas que hablaban de torturas que ni siquiera él podía imaginar. El tatuaje que traía no era ningún hechizo ni tampoco había sido impuesto por sus captores, era parte de su cuerpo desde nacimiento y Dzor quería saber su relación con sus sueños en el hielo. Hubiera querido enviar un mensaje a sus dos buenos amigos, más eso delataría su posición y con ello la existencia de ese pozo. Cosa graciosa haber aniquilado monstruos en el pasado y ahora tener que vivir como ermitaño por cuidar de uno de ellos. Uno bastante peligroso, esas garras, esos colmillos y la magia que poseyera seguramente eran temibles.

El Naga se agitó en sueños, enroscándose al punto de ser solamente un ovillo de escamas, temblando. Dzor suspiró, lanzándose dentro del amplio pozo. Dejó a un lado su martillo de doble cabeza para tomar la parte superior de la criatura y acurrucarla contra su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos. También mostraba pesadillas donde murmuraba en su lengua algo muy parecido al terror, incluso lloraba como en esos momentos, arañándose o al pecho del rubio, quien imaginaba que estaba suplicando por algo que le estaba siendo arrebatado en esos malos sueños. Luego de un rato de arrullarlo y acariciar sus cabellos, el Naga se quedaba plácidamente dormido, su cola ya no se tensaba tanto, manteniendo una postura más relajada alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué clase de horrores te impuso este mundo? —le preguntaba en susurros, sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas.

Fue en el tercer día que escuchó unos arañazos en el pozo, asomándose para ver aun fúrico Naga tratando de escalar las paredes resbalosas con ese propósito. Dzor iba a hablar, pero tuvo que esquivar unas dagas de hielo que pasaron rozando su cabeza.

—No tratas así a tu salvador.

—¡TE ORDENO ME LIBERES, MALDITO ASESINO!

Ese par de ojos verde esmeralda le miraron con odio que el Inquisidor no pudo negar. Para todas las criaturas mágicas ellos eran sus verdugos, la muerte segura. Aunque tenía una voz elegante, melódica.

—Yo he sido quien te ha traído alimento.

—Acércate para tu recompensa.

—No puedes salir del pozo, tanto porque quienes te dejaron tal como estás pueden encontrarte y por tu estado… no sobrevivirías.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

—Esa marca, en tu brazo… ¿por qué la tienes?

—Baja, es un secreto que solo puede ser susurrado.

Dzor rio divertido. —¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

—No.

—Bueno, “No”, iré a pescar algo, no te rompas una garra queriendo escalar.

El Inquisidor escuchó lo que eran equivalente a maldiciones en lengua Naga, riendo para así entre silbidos canturreando una melodía. Buscó un pez realmente gordo y grande que llevó al pozo para la tarde, luego de tomar siempre precauciones. Esas tierras no las conocía como Tierra Santa y estaba seguro que había ojos hasta debajo de las dunas.

—“No”, te he traído la cena.

—Idiota.

—Ignoro si el pesado fue idiota en vida, perdonarás que no le pregunté.

Loki siseó, lanzando arañazos al aire con su cola agitándose, movimiento por el cual luego se arrepintió porque varias heridas se abrieron, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Se encogió abrazando su cola, temblando por el ardor de su piel abierta. Dzor apretó sus labios, observándole. Cerró sus ojos y dejando su martillo arriba bajó a donde el Naga con el pescado que abrió, buscando entre sus órganos algo que le ayudara a la criatura con esas heridas. Loki no podía creer lo que veía. O el Inquisidor era un perfecto imbécil o se sentía muy seguro de vencerle en caso de atacarlo. Sacó sus garras, dispuesto a lanzársele una vez más, pero al arrastrarse una herida cerca de su cadera se abrió más.

—¡Espera!

El rubio fue a él, sin mirar sus garras y poniendo unas tripas desgarradas sobre las heridas, especialmente la mayor en su cadera, con algunas escamas encima como un extraño ungüento. Loki frunció su ceño, notando que el dolor iba menguando lentamente igual que el ardor. Aun temblaba, más se sintió mejor, ligeramente mareado, peor mejor. Cuando levantó su vista, Dzor le sonreía.

—Funcionó ¿cierto?

Con un par de manotazos, Loki retiró las manos gruesas del Inquisidor de su cuerpo, terminando de acomodar esas vísceras sobre sus heridas en silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Inquisidor? ¿Llevarme vivo ante el Jerife Luthor?

—Bien, “No”, la respuesta es no.

El Naga rodó sus ojos. —Mi nombre es Loki. Loki Laufeyson.

Hubo un raro silencio porque Dzor se quedó atónito, mirando fijamente a la criatura frente a sí, sin poderlo creer porque era como haber sido tragado dentro de un cuento de los viejos papiros. Loki arrugó su frente al notarlo, pegándose a una pared para descansar.

—¿Qué?

—Tú… eres…

—Toma tu martillo y destrúyeme, te dará gloria. Ya me da igual —el Naga miró hacia la salida del pozo— Nada tiene sentido para mí. Ni la vida.

—¿Por qué me atacaste, entonces?

—Quería que terminaras conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque sí! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas idiotas!

—Loki… —los ojos de Dzor recorrieron su figura— Las historias no te hacen justicia.

—Puede que no tenga fuerzas, pero aún puedo romperte varios huesos por insolente. No te burles de mí, yo no… —una mano del Naga señaló su cuerpo maltrecho— No te burles.

—Te recuperas rápido, sin embargo, debemos movernos. Hay muchos ojos aquí. Demasiados.

—No entiendo tu necesidad de salvarme, Inquisidor.

—Tampoco yo la comprendo, Loki. Pero aquí —Dzor se golpeó su pecho— Aquí sé que esto es correcto, que esto es lo que he venido a hacer en estas tierras.

—Dudo que haya sido eso, te despertaron por algo.

El rubio suspiró. —Sí, tomar la cabeza de la reina Hipólita.

Loki le miró con ojos bien abiertos y luego se carcajeó al punto de que le dolieron sus heridas, apagando esas risas que incluso le dejaron lágrimas.

—Los creía imbéciles, superaron mis expectativas.

—¿Dudas de mi poder?

—Dudo de tus conocimientos sobre las Amazonas. ¿Por qué el Templo quiere la cabeza de Hipólita?

—Atacaron a la esposa del Gran Maestre.

—Muy oportunamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada —el Naga se encogió de hombros, queriendo acomodarse y siseando al hacerlo.

Dzor se quedó observándole largo tiempo en silencio antes de arremangarse un brazo, ofreciéndole su muñeca a Loki.

—Bebe de mi sangre, las Nagas se recuperan mejor con sangre.

—Serás un imbécil, la sangre de los Inquisidor mata.

—No la mía, bebe, Loki.

Este se tensó, mirando esa muñeca gruesa donde resaltaban algunas venas. Luego de debatirse internamente, al fin se decidió, pescando con sus garras esa mano que mordió aprisa. Bebió con avidez la sangre que le supo dulce, tibia. Casi olvidó que estaba tomando la vida de un Inquisidor, soltando de golpe aquella muñeca y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano sus labios pintados de carmesí. Dzor le sonrió de nuevo, con esas sonrisas de tonto que poseía.

—¿Lo ves? No estás muerto. Mi sangre es la única entre todos los Inquisidores que puede matar, pero también da la vida.

—Interesante.

—No más que tus palabras sobre que soy el hijo de un dragón.

—… —Loki desvió su mirada, había creído que solo fue un sueño. Un desliz imperdonable.

—¿Loki? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo sangre de dragón?

—Hueles. Hueles a ella. Conocí a Odín.

—Pero él murió antes que yo naciera.

—Conservar sangre de dragón es muy simple. Hasta tú podrías hacerlo.

—¿Y entonces…? —el rubio se acercó— ¿Ha sido mentira que nacimos de esferas de magia pura?

Loki bufó a punto de hacer una burla, pero su cuerpo se tensó, comenzando a temblar. Su frente se llenó de sudor frío, agitando su cola. Dzor le abrazó pese a su forcejeo hasta que no pudo más, quedando atrapando contra ese ancho pecho.

—Sshh, es el efecto de la sangre.

—L-Lo sé… i-idiota… —replicó la criatura, castañeando sus dientes.

—Cierra los ojos, te tengo.

El Naga hubiera querido decir algo sobre ello, cosa que no pudo cuando un sopor se apoderó de su ser, comenzando a sentir los párpados pesados y luego, quedándose dormido.

—Mucho mejor —el Inquisidor sonrió, apartando mechones de su cabello negro del rostro.

Ambos se quedarían dormidos contra la pared, hasta que Loki fue despertado por Dzor cuando este notó que no podía moverse. Estaba atrapado en una especie de telaraña que provenía del cuerpo de la criatura. No había hilos, más bien como una baba espesa que al tirar de ella arrancaba pedazos de piel del Naga. Loki jadeó, empujando con fuerza al rubio. Muda de piel. Usando sus garras, fue quitándose todo ese estorbo, revelando su nueva forma, mucho más sana. Todavía había rastros en su cola de zonas sin escamas, más la piel lucía sana igual que la superior pálida, tersa. Tendría cicatrices por siempre, que quedarían camufladas por el mismo tono de su piel. Incluso sus cabellos habían crecido, dejando atrás esos resecos, desnutridos mechones mutilados por mordidas o arañazos.

—Por todos los dragones —Dzor quedó boquiabierto viendo como salía del cascarón de piel— Eres… hermoso.

—Ya no había tenido una muda… desde que fui prisionero —musitó el Naga, luego mirándole— ¡Deja de verme así!

—Tú no eres como las criaturas que cacé. Esas eran feas, deformes, salvajes. Inferiores. En cambio, tú… pareces un ensueño.

Loki le dio con la punta de su cola en su cabeza a modo de coscorrón, con un traicionero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Te ordené no verme más!

—Imposible. El pozo es demasiado feo para entretenerme con él.

—Eres tan exasperante.

—Sangre de dragón —volvió a insistir el rubio, notando como el Naga se encogía— No te haré daño, si no quieres decirme sobre mí, lo averiguaré yo mismo.

—Como si fueses tan inteligente.

—Mi martillo es convincente.

—Ahora puedo moverme mejor, dijiste que hay ojos por doquier. Debemos hallar una mejor guarida y mejores disfraces. Llamas mucho la atención con tu armadura.

—Eso me parece un buen plan. ¿Te hará bien salir del pozo?

—Sí.

—Bien, sujétate de mí, sin ahorcarme.

—Hubiera sido tan interesante.

Loki se lo pensó bien, decidiéndose al fin por sujetarse por la espalda del Inquisidor, enredando su cuerpo alrededor de él cuando saltaron hacia afuera del pozo. Apenas tocaron el suelo, el Naga lanzó al rubio contra la arena con sus garras de hielo listas para matarlo. Para su sorpresa, Dzor no se defendió, dejando sus manos abiertas con el martillo a un lado al soltarlo, esperando por su ataque. Lo tenía bien prensado con su cola alrededor de su torso y piernas, con una mano sujetando ese ancho cuello y otra cerca de su corazón, pero Loki no lo atacó. Deudas. Le debía la vida, faltar a semejante pago era traer más desgracias a su vida y no estaba tan seguro de querer acumular más. Con un bufido, le soltó, arrastrándose hacia la salida de la cueva, mirando las dunas a lo lejos con una mirada dolida.

—Eres fuerte —comentó Dzor, sobándose su cuello.

—¿Cómo piensas sacarnos de aquí si hay espías debajo de las dunas?

—Volando.

—¿Qué?

—Mi martillo puede elevarnos muy alto en el cielo y llevarnos a tal velocidad que no podrían percibirnos. Solo que debemos ir por la costa, noté que había algo raro en el Noroeste de este desierto, ir por ahí realmente sería de tontos.

—Ciudad Gorila, es lo que está más cerca —el Naga se abrazó a sí mismo— Y no es tan buena idea.

—Dime, Loki, ¿puedes cambiar a forma humana?

—¿Qué? Yo jamás…

—¿Puedes?

La criatura le dedicó una mirada ofendida antes de asentir azotando la punta de su cola en claro desaire por tomar una forma tan inferior. El rubio sonrió, haciendo un gesto de las manos para que lo hiciera. Cerrando los ojos, Loki se concentró a regañadientes. Lentamente, su cola se fue encogiendo, comenzando a separarse hasta formar dos piernas largas y torneadas que hicieron juego con el resto de su cuerpo. Solo quedó su pelo negro, lacio y largo que trenzó enseguida, antes de notar la mirada fija del Inquisidor una vez más sobre su persona.

—¿Qué?

—Te hace falta ropa.

Un par de dagas de hielo se clavaron detrás de Dzor quien las esquivó entre risas, quitándose la parte superior de su armadura para darle su camisa con qué cubrirse. Loki se imaginó cien maneras de torturar a ese idiota mientras se ponía su ropa con el pestilente aroma impregnado en ella. Al ser ligeramente más bajo en su forma humana que el Inquisidor, y menos ancho, la camisa le cubrió hasta debajo de sus nalgas que el rubio admiró, riendo para sí ante ciertas ideas que brotaron en su inquieta mente.

—¡Ya deja de mirarme!

—Vamos, pronto anochecerá. Encontremos posada en Ciudad Gorila.

Tomando su armadura que volvió a ponerse y su martillo, Dzor fue hacia el Naga, atrapándole por su cintura con una queja de este mientras giraba su arma hasta que prácticamente desapareció de la vista y luego fueron lanzados fuera a gran velocidad, surcando el cielo hacia la costa que recorrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de poner un pie en una de las villas cercanas a la capital de Ciudad Gorila. Nadie los vio descender porque el Inquisidor usó un hechizo de invisibilidad, apareciendo detrás de unas casonas donde había mantos tendidos sacudiéndose a la brisa del mar. Pidiendo perdón por el hurto, los tomó para dárselos a Loki, usando otros para cubrirse él, encontrando una capa sobre un caballo que también jaló de sus riendas caminando a hurtadillas.

—Cosa curiosa saber que a los Inquisidores los entrenan para robar.

—A veces hay que sobrevivir. Sube.

—¿Qué?

—Te has recuperado, pero no aguantarás una peregrinación a la capital.

—Estás loco si…

—Aquí no escucharemos nada, tenemos que saber qué pasa en este continente. Y darte tiempo a sanar por completo. Entre más gente, hay menos posibilidades de que te reconozcan.

—¿Siempre planeas tus misiones así?

—Y jamás me han fallado —le sonrió Dzor.

Quizá el Inquisidor no hubiera pisado nunca esas tierras, pero tenía la información necesaria para moverse sin problemas. No había mentido sobre la distancia a la capital que fue larga. Loki agradeció en silencio el quedarse en el caballo, el sol y las arenas le hubieran robado sus renovadas energías. Se acomodó un manto de modo que cubrió por completo sus cabellos y la mitad inferior de su rostro, a la usanza de ese continente para las mujeres. Podría pasar por una de ellas, una mujer alta, pero su cuerpo esbelto bajo los mantos podía ser engañoso y necesitaba eso. En una pausa que hicieron al llegar a un oasis, le hizo un turbante a Dzor, para hacerlo ver más nativo, y no tan extranjero a los ojos de los celosos guardias de Ciudad Gorila. La capital era como Ciudad Oscura, repleta de callejones, avenidas estrechas y bazares por doquier con tiendas vendiendo desde comida hasta cabellos, pasando por esclavos.

—Buen hombre —el rubio detuvo a uno de los comerciantes ambulantes— ¿Podría decirme donde puedo encontrar una posada?

El vendedor miró a Loki en el caballo y luego a Dzor. —¿Está enferma tu mujer?

Loki estuvo a punto de volver a su forma original ante el insulto, pero una mano del Inquisidor apretó su muñeca, conteniéndole con la mejor sonrisa diplomática.

—Sí, ya sabe cómo se ponen cuando están en espera.

—Oh —eso pareció cambiar el humor del hombre, quien sonrió divertido, señalando a un costado— Vaya tres calles adelante y encontrará una buena posada. La ama de llaves es partera, así que podrá ayudarle con las molestias de su mujer.

—¿Cuántas monedas le debo por sus servicios?

—No, señor. Nada. Por la Mezquita que nos protege, bienvenidos a Ciudad Gorila.

—¿Tu mujer? —reclamó Loki cuando siguieron, con un gruñido.

—Sí, cariño. Así que no vayas a ofender a tu esposo, te puedes ganar ser apedreada en público.

—Tú…

—Vamos, Loki.

En aquel extremo de la ciudad, había tanta gente por ser un foco de comercio que nadie les prestó atención al abrirse paso a la posada, una construcción dispareja de piedra blanca con cúpulas que se recorría con escaleras en caracol. Tal como lo dijo aquel comerciante, la ama de llaves de la posada le dio a Loki un té para sus malestares cuando alquilaron una habitación sin que se lo pidieran. La palidez del Naga era el causante.

—No rompas el tazón, cariño. Me lo cobrarán.

—Con mayor razón.

—Iré por comida. Pase lo que pase, no salgas de aquí ni mates a nadie. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—No prometo nada.

—Tranquilo, Loki.

Lo cierto fue que el ojiverde se quedó profundamente dormido en cuanto se recostó en la cama llena de cojines. Era la primera vez luego de mucho tiempo que descansaba tan bien. Dzor tuvo que despertarle para cenar. Compartir la cama fue otro tema que el Inquisidor resolvió usando los cojines en el suelo como una segunda cama. Loki sintió un ligero remordimiento, aquel tonto le había salvado la vida y posiblemente no había descansado desde que le estuviera cuidando en el pozo. Observó ese rostro duro, sus cabellos dorados como las escamas de Odín, un cuerpo fuerte y ancho que no encajaba con los demás asesinos del Templo.

—Duerme, Loki.

—¡Tú debías estar dormido!

—Lo hago, pero estoy alerta —sonrió Dzor sin abrir sus ojos, tumbado boca arriba— Tengo que protegerte.

—No… no deberías.

—Sé que te hicieron daño, no quiero que eso te pase. Necesito respuestas a misterios que vienen a mi mente, a tu revelación. Todo eso se ha de conjugar en un solo camino, lo sé.

—Te matarán apenas se enteren que los has traicionado —murmuró Loki, mirándole desde la orilla de la cama.

—Quizá ya he vivido demasiado.

—Nunca has vivido, creíste que lo hacías.

—Anda, Loki, duerme.

—¿Y si me escapo mientras duermes tan profundamente?

—Iré a buscarte para protegerte.

Loki gruñó, jugando con la orilla de la sábana. —Mi madre fue quien me puso esa marca.

—¿Eh?

—Mi marca de la que hablas… fue mi madre, Farbauti. Para que nunca me faltara la felicidad.

—¿Qué es lo que buscabas en el desierto?

—A mis petirrojos —confesó el Naga con un murmullo— Son como mis hijos. Pero…

—Los encontraremos.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

—Si te duermes los encontraremos.

Loki gruñó, girándose para darle la espalda. Dzor sonrió, durmiendo también en ese estado de vigilia que eran capaces los Inquisidores. En algún punto de la madrugada sintió una mano fría y delgada buscar una de las suyas, temblando. Pesadillas. No la soltó hasta que amaneció.


	34. Rencores (Interludio)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Rencores.**

La primera vez que se percató de que no podría gobernar el mundo, fue cuando escuchó de los elfos sobre el Tiempo de Pesca. Si bien los niños nacidos durante ese tiempo tenían ciertas habilidades sobresalientes, no eran criaturas que pudieran perturbar sus planes. Solamente cuando en ese tiempo aparecía un cometa, es que esa señal se convertía en algo que debía tomar en cuenta. Muy tarde se había enterado de que el rey Agamemno era un Niño del Cometa, uno que había encontrado al Inmortal.

No.

No lo había encontrado.

Lo materializó.

Agamemno fue recibido con una gran fiesta, celebrando su nombre que prometía las más grandes glorias escritas en el tiempo para toda la eternidad. Fue, en efecto, un príncipe elfo muy sagaz, con una mente brillante y una voluntad que no conocía el miedo. Siendo apenas un mozalbete es que ayudó a su padre a distribuir los reinos élficos en orden y equilibrio con el resto de las criaturas mágicas.

Otra de las historias alrededor de su persona fue el Bosque Blanco, en el norte del continente a donde construyó su palacio una vez que se coronó rey. Los árboles eran de hojas plateadas, con largos troncos blancos debido a que Agamemno había “creado” una joya que, al resplandecer con su magia, había transformado ese bosque verde oscuro en uno pálido como la Luna. Dicha joya quedó incrustada en la corona que siempre usaba sobre su cabeza.

Pero él supo luego que esa joya solamente era una esquirla de algo mayor. Agamemno, siendo bendecido por el cometa que traía consigo la fuerza primigenia de la que brotaba la magia, le había dado el don de poder ver hacia el futuro y al enterarse de lo que vendría, buscó una forma de vencer a la oscuridad. Entonces encontró al Inmortal, suspendido en el tiempo, durmiendo para siempre. Su enemigo, quizá el único enemigo que realmente tenía.

Fue otra razón más para odiar al rey Agamemno.

Necesitaba extraviar su razón de aquellas tierras en donde no lo podía alcanzar, en donde el Inmortal hablaba de visiones y fuerzas que superaban todo lo visto en el mundo. Debía volverlo loco. Eso le tomó demasiado tiempo, más del que hubiera querido. Para cuando al fin dio con el veneno adecuado, que no levantara sospechas ni tampoco fuese detectable, el rey elfo ya había tenido dos hijos, que a su vez tuvieron un hijo cada uno. La sangre de Agamemno se expandía y con ello el poder heredado del cometa.

Debía aniquilarlos a como diera lugar, y para ello se valió de los rencores y envidias fácilmente sembrados en los corazones humanos. Volátiles como manipulables si se encontraba una razón para atrapar sus espíritus a su servicio. Como, por ejemplo, Erik Magnus, cuyo resentimiento hacia los seres superiores a él fue el camino para luego engañarlo con los dragones, esas criaturas soberbias que cayeron por su propia vanidad… y algo de su ayuda.

Ego se creyó su ilusión al hacerse pasar por Charles Xavier, haciéndose presente en su nido justo cuando llegaba para que atestiguara cómo destrozaba esos huevos que estaba cuidando celosamente. Ya solo necesitó que el verdadero mago se le presentara con Erik de testigo para que el odio hacia toda criatura mágica le hiciera el favor de exterminarlos sin mover un solo dedo.

Así igual lo hizo con Agamemno, volviéndolo loco lentamente para que olvidara los ritos y las formas que despertaban al Inmortal. Susurrándole cada noche en su alcoba los hechizos que iban envenenando lentamente su espíritu hasta que no fue sino un viejo rey que no sabía lo que decía, incapaz de defender a su pueblo cuando Erik Magnus pidió sus cabezas. Y aun así el bastardo tuvo el descaro de tener un brote de lucidez antes de morir, prediciendo el nacimiento del Niño Profecía.

No contaba con ello, pero el tiempo siempre a su favor le dejaría ver que no eran planes echados a perder, si aparecía aquel Niño Profecía, podía usarlo para exterminar a todos esos tontos. En caso de que estuviera lejos de su control, los Niños del Cometa harían su trabajo una vez más. Solo había que llevarlos en la dirección correcta en los momentos precisos. Se arriesgó a la apuesta, pues dos Niños del Cometa sin duda podrían despertar al Inmortal, para ello los necesitaba alejados uno del otro. Solamente cuando enfrentaran al Niño Profecía era que iba a permitirles estar juntos.

En cualquier caso, él salía ganando.

Se había encargado de que no hubiera ya ninguna forma, hechizo, conjuro o letras mágicas que señalaran el camino hacia el Inmortal. Tan solo quedaba esperar a que ese nuevo pasado que ahora modificaba, rindiera sus frutos en el futuro donde él, gobernaba como el señor absoluto del mundo.

Y del tiempo.


	35. Persecuciones en el desierto

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Persecuciones en el desierto.**

_“Cuando se huye es cuando se corre más riesgo de tropezar.”_

Casey Robinson.

Bruce había escuchado las hazañas de las Amazonas, como otras historias alrededor de ellas, pero jamás había atestiguado su fuerza cual ejército de una sola mente. Hipólita era la cabeza y sus guerreras se movían al compás de sus órdenes para destruir los últimos esbirros de Latveria que el Jerife había lanzado contra ellos después que sus propios soldados no consiguieron amedrentar a esas bravas Amazonas. Montado sobre un caballo Kryptoniano y escoltado por Jor-El y Al-Freth en los costados, igualmente en caballos que miraban quietos el combate a lo lejos sobre las dunas, esperaron a que el grito de victoria de las guerreras fuese escuchado para acercarse. Ahora toda la costa Oeste de Ciudad Madre estaba dominada por ellas, lo que habría camino libre para los Kryptonianos y los Thanagarianos.

—Nuestro problema será Black Manta por el mar —comentó Jor-El cuando cabalgaron hacia Hipólita— Confío en que tu segundo mensaje llegue a los Devastadores, Al-Freth.

—Y a los Atlanteanos, mi gran señor. Black Manta estará demasiado ocupado para cuando el llamado a la Cornucopia de Latveria nos haga guardar las espadas.

—Falta ya muy poco.

—Pero Iskandar Luthor no desperdiciará ni un solo gramo de sus relojes de arena esperando a que llegue el momento sin atacar.

—Vendrás las Linternas Verdes.

—Tal vez.

—¿No lo crees así? —preguntó Bruce a su guardián.

—Thaal Sinestro era muy amigo de Star-Tsar, cuando sepa lo que ha pasado, su mente se distraerá al menos lo suficiente. Es Ciudad Central nuestro problema.

—Puedo ser de ayuda, ¿saben? —comentó Bartholomew mirándolos y comiendo un pan de viaje— Al menos hacer un paso por su playa…

—Es posible que pueda hacer eso y más, joven Barthy, sin embargo, me temo que eso lo expondría más de lo que ya ha hecho en este continente —respondió Al-Freth con gentileza.

—Se suponía debía estar con Anthony, y estoy con Bruce, mi mandato no ha sido cumplido.

—Pronto lo será. La Cornucopia nos reunirá a todos.

—Una charla de hombres nunca es buena —saludó Hipólita, secándose el sudor de su frente y tirando a un lado una cabeza de esos soldados deformes y unidos a sus armaduras con magia— Tenemos que sacar a esta criatura del continente lo antes posible, no me confío en las artimañas de Luthor.

—Mi hijo viene hacia acá —anunció Jor-El, haciendo que Bruce le mirara— Sí, pronto lo conocerás. Será con él con quien partas hacia Latveria.

—¿Seguimos con el plan de la Costa Este?

—Es una ruta larga, no para los navíos Devastadores y menos si el viento Atlanteano los ayuda, Majestad —intervino Al-Freth haciendo una reverencia antes de ofrecerle agua a la reina— Pero así evitaremos el mínimo de espías, que en estos momentos son más letales que una espada.

—Hablas con certeza, guardián. Gracias.

—No quieren que vaya a Ciudad Central, pero llevarán a Bruce por toda Ciudad Madre del otro lado del continente —se quejó Bartholomew.

Hipólita le sonrió. —Como el cachorro ya debe saberlo igual que tú, es para que atraiga a todas las criaturas mágicas escondidas en este continente. Lo seguirán como lo siguen los murciélagos.

—Oh…

—En la Tundra Kryptoniana no hubieran podido llegar, pero Ciudad Madre ofrece el espacio necesario y sospechamos que muchos están en Ciudad Gorila —comentó Jor-El.

—Hemos descansado lo suficiente —dijo la reina Amazona, devolviendo la bota al guardián— Es hora de correr, Kryptoniano. El resto de la frontera Thanagariana y de ahí a las costas del Este de Ciudad Madre. Que Iskandar trate de darnos alcance.

Jor-El asintió, silbando a su águila que no tardó en aparecer para enviarle el mensaje con los suyos, impulsándola para que volara. Al-Freth palmeó una mano de Bruce, quien se mantenía tranquilo, aunque su mirada decía otra cosa.

—¿Recuerda el plan, Joven Amo?

—Sí.

—Yo sé que es difícil, y no es de su agrado, mi señor. Más es lo necesario. Todo pierde relevancia si algo le llega a pasar a usted. Señor Bartholomew, confío en usted.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! No voy a decepcionarlo, señor.

—Rao nos bendiga a todos —murmuró Jor-El— ¡Adelante!

Un temblor siguió los caballos del pequeño grupo y las Amazonas, los guerreros jinetes de la tundra los alcanzaban con sus veloces caballos. Todos juntos al correr así levantaron una columna de humo, que Al-Freth usó para aumentarla con hechizos que además impidieran verlos. Con ello, Bruce apretó sus riendas, dando gracias al caballo que le había llevado hasta esos momentos antes de saltar a la espalda de Bartholomew quien salió disparado, oculto entre esa tormenta de arena y el galopar de cientos de pesados caballos haciendo temblar la tierra. Luego de su encuentro con Hela, de charlar con Jor-El y los demás por mensajes, acordaron que debían hacer siempre dos viajes distintos de modo que sus espías no supieran cuál era el verdadero. Kryptonianos y Amazonas irían hacia las costas del Este de Ciudad Madre mientras que Bruce con Barthy hacia el Noreste de Ciudad Gorila, donde ya estaba una nave Devastadora esperándoles para partir tan pronto como llegaran.

Era uno de esos puertos de mala muerte que Gorila Dredd había desechado porque todos los barcos siempre se estrellaban contra las rocas sin llegar al muelle pese a no haber tormentas que los empujaran contra la muerte segura, simplemente era ese mar maldito. Pocos vivían ahí, y muchos eran fieles a los Devastadores quienes de vez en cuando se acercaban para venderles cosas en alta mar porque nadie más estaba interesado en un lugar tan hostil sin más gracia que una grosera cantidad de cangrejos amontonados en sus playas y que disfrutaban del festín que dejaban los barcos estrellados. Aquel era el punto de reunión para Bruce con el barco Devastador. Llegaron al puerto bastante pronto, con los pocos habitantes tomando su conocida siesta de la tarde, haciendo esos callejones abandonados todavía más fantasmales al no haber nadie quien los viera llegar hasta un almacén en ruinas.

—Uf, sí que pesas.

Bruce gruñó, abrazando su caja de piel donde llevaba sus petirrojos. —¿Ya está la nave?

—Espera, recuerda no te muevas de donde te deje.

Bartholomew fue y vino en un parpadeo, negando. —Llegamos demasiado pronto, de suerte que traje algo de comer. ¿Gustas?

—¿Al-Freth?

—Cuando tú tengas ambos pies en el barco iré por él. Anda, prueba algo.

Tomándose su tiempo para alzar una mano, Bruce cortó un trocito del pan de viaje del Meta Humano, comiéndolo despacio sin soltar con la otra mano sus avecillas que trinaban tranquilas.

—Eso es —Barthy sonrió, luego parpadeando cuando el muchacho se le quedó mirando— ¿Qué?

—Es él.

—¿Quién?

No recibió la respuesta que esperaba, sino un tirón de su brazo para caer al suelo cuando una mano fantasmal en color verse quiso atraparlos. Bartholomew silbó, corriendo alrededor lanzando maderas viejas hasta que reconoció a quien los atacaba.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué nos atacas?

—¡Ustedes! ¡Quedan arrestados!

—¿Arres… qué?

Hal-reld les apuntó con su anillo que resplandeció con luz verde. —¡No se muevan!

El mago del Edén iba a moverse, pero una mano de Bruce lo sujetó, observando fijamente al Linterna Verde quien frunció su ceño. Se conocían y no por buena manera. Barthy jadeó, cubriéndose su boca cuando la bandada de murciélagos atacó una vez más a Hal-reld, quien rugió enfadado.

—¡No de nuevo!

Para sorpresa incluso del propio Bruce, un latigazo de agua de mar noqueó al otro Meta Humano. Fue entonces que Bartholomew comprendió algo.

—E-Este puerto… ¡este puerto es un ser marino!

—¿Tan gigante?

—Es muy antiguo, debió quedar atrapado luego de la caída de Gama. Por eso este lugar es así.

—¿Qué haremos con tu amigo?

—Bueno, no es tan mi amigo.

—Nos atacará de nuevo.

—¿Ustedes se conocieron antes?

—Sí —Bruce no quiso entrar en detalles— Hay que atarlo.

—Realmente no sé cómo puedes sujetar a un Linterna Verde. Ese anillo no se quita con nada.

No lo necesitaron, de entre las tablas del suelo brotaron algas largas y gigantes que envolvieron como un capullo a Hal-reld. Solo fue cuestión de esperar a que volviera en sí para disfrutar de su frustración porque su anillo no tuvo efecto en una criatura ancestral drenando sus energías.

—Esto lo tengo que contar en el Edén —bromeó Barthy acercándose— Oye, no sé qué te han dicho o cuál es tu problema, pero no queremos lastimarte, ¿cierto, Bruce?

—Lo lastimaré si intenta atacar.

—Bien, lo suyo no es la diplomacia. Está visto. Escucha, amigo… solo da la vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustará nada escuchar cómo se rompen tus huesos si te portas mal.

—Yo debo…

—¿Debes o tienes que? —Bruce le interpeló, mirándole— Hay una diferencia.

—Sirvo a la Luz del Oa, soy de la Hermandad de…

—¿Sigues órdenes por seguirlas, entonces? Ya veo porque fuiste atacado.

Hal-reld gruñó, quejándose enseguida porque su capullo de algas fue más estrecho.

—Yo… agh… ustedes son invasores… y traidores a… la Ley…

—Negarse a seguir a los mentirosos no es traición.

—Oye, Bruce —Bartholomew quiso intervenir— Hal es lindo, ¿sí? Creo que solamente está un poquito confundido.

—Eso lo sabe, pero lo niega porque tiene miedo de seguir sus instintos.

—¡Deja de analizarme, niño idiota!

—Hal, Hal, no me puedes insultar a mi niño.

—¡Tú cállate!

—Pues no, ya te dijeron que morirás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no te tranquilizas. No eres el mismo que terminó rodando conmigo en esas arenas.

—Tal vez yo no tenga magia, ni un anillo mágico —Bruce entrecerró sus ojos— Más estoy más seguro de mi camino que tú del tuyo. De habernos capturado, ¿luego qué? Eso no iba a borrar la duda de tu corazón.

—Eres muy bueno leyendo a la gente, Bruce.

—Has venido solo, además. Para capturar a los traidores se llama por lo menos a una docena de hermanos Linternas. Tú no quieres hacer esto, realmente y por eso has venido solo. Quieres respuestas a las inquietudes que ya has visto antes. Nosotros no vamos a darlas, porque tú ya sabes. Solo que no quieres aceptarlo.

—Vaya, Bruce, creo que eso…

—¡Silencio! —rugió Hal-reld, rechinando sus dientes— Yo… soy un Linterna Verde.

—Qué lástima que solo seas eso —replicó Bruce.

Bartholomew se cubrió su boca, mirando de vuelta a su prisionero. Eso sí había sido un golpe bajo. Por un largo tiempo hubo un silencio solamente interrumpido por un choque de olas que sonó más como a una melodía que un ruido natural, llamando la atención de los tres. Un barco se aproximaba. Bruce se volvió a Hal-reld, acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Seres inocentes murieron por mentiras, y seguirán muriendo más. Nosotros no vamos a permitirlo, sé que tú tampoco quieres hacerlo. Si no tuvieras tanto miedo…

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

—Tú tampoco.

—Bien, bien, Bruce, los Devastadores han llegado. Vámonos.

—¡No pueden dejarme aquí! ¡Alguien me rescatará y…!

—Dudo que alguien sepa que estás aquí.

—Am, Bruce, camina delante de mí.

Bartholomew prácticamente empujó a Bruce por el muelle, cruzando las rocas que no fueron picudas ni filosas sino lisas, con los cangrejos observándoles mientras se acercaban al barco de colores luminosos con sus velas extendidas meciéndose apenas. Uno de esos tentáculos de agua salada tocó la mano izquierda del joven híbrido, como una despedida que reconoció. Bruce le sonrió a ese brazo, suspirando un poco antes de volverse al puente que el navío desplegó para que subiera. Se volvió a Barthy, quien le observó curioso y algo temeroso. Sin duda los talentos de aquel muchacho lo inquietaban de una manera que ninguna lección del Maestre Charles había cubierto.

—Te va a necesitar.

—¿Quién?

—Ese mago. Ese Linterna Verde.

—Oh… espera, ¿estás diciendo que debo quedarme a su lado?

—Ve por Al-Freth primero. Después él será tu misión.

—Me provocas miedo, Bruce y lo digo como halago.

—Cuídate y no corras tanto.

—Son dos cosas que no puedo prometer —bromeó Bartholomew, abrazando de pronto a Bruce— Tú también cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡CUIDADO, ES UNA TRAMPA!

Hal-reld salió volando del almacén, creando una esfera alrededor de ambos antes de que fuesen alcanzados por los brazos de humo negro que intentaron atraparlos. Varios tentáculos de agua y algas brotaron del mar atacando el falso barco Devastador, mostrando unos sicarios con máscaras de búho. Solo uno llevaba otro tipo de máscara, más tenebroso y el cual evadió el ataque de la criatura marina, saltando al muelle en busca de la esfera que fue atraída hacia el Linterna Verde. Bruce estaba por atacar a Hal-reld, creyendo que era algo suyo, una mano de Bartholomew lo detuvo, negando rápidamente antes de volverse al otro mago.

—¡Mantén esta esfera!

Bruce miró aquel sicario de máscara negra con ojos cual lentes con bordes dorados como esas cejas que formaban una cara siniestra de búho, desapareciendo de su vista y esa daga mágica que por nada rozó la burbuja verde mientras Barthy corrió aprisa, empujándoles para alejarse. El barco fue destruido por la criatura marina, llevándose consigo esos búhos, dejando solamente vivo al de máscara negra con dorado. El mago del Edén no pensó mucho qué dirección tomar, lo más seguro era desaparecer cuanto antes y a gran velocidad, hasta que vieron a lo lejos unas murallas muy altas es que se detuvo. Hal-reld deshizo el hechizo y cayeron en las dunas suavemente, sin un rasguño gracias a su oportunidad intervención.

—Son los búhos de los que me habló Katar —comentó entre jadeos Bartholomew— Son los lacayos de un amo que aún no conocemos.

—Su magia no es como la tuya o la mía —asintió Hal-reld, igualmente sorprendido— Nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida.

—Creo que somos tres —dijo Bruce, levantando su mirada hacia el sur donde estaban esas murallas con unas enormes estatuas de gorilas— ¿A dónde hemos llegado?

—La capital de Ciudad Gorila —anunció el Linterna Verde— Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, estando solos serán presa fácil. Entre la multitud…

—Es mejor ocultarse, sí, me sé ese plan —cortó Barthy dejando escapar un suspiro dramático— ¿Qué dices, Bruce? ¿Bruce?

Este miraba su cajita porque sus petirrojos estaban inquietos. —Vamos.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en esos emplumados?

—Debo hacerlo.

—¿Eh?

Bruce fue el primero que se levantó para comenzar la caminata hacia la capital, envolviendo su rostro como los otros dos que le siguieron. Posiblemente por el llamado de Latveria es que no vieron tantos guardias como deberían, o algo más sucedía. Su entrada fue fácil, entre caravanas de otros visitantes con unas cuantas monedas como pago por ver la capital, una ciudad de varios niveles como todas en Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, pero con mucho más puentes y arcos que se entrelazaban como ramas. Los petirrojos se pusieron frenéticos, tanto que Bruce tuvo que abrirles la cajita y dejarlos libres, corriendo tras ellos para no perderlos de vista.

—¡Espera! ¡Ay, no te vayas así! —Barthy corrió tras él— Hal, tú por el otro lado que lo perdemos.

Este arqueó una ceja al recibir la orden que, sin embargo, obedeció con una media sonrisa. Aquel mago extranjero sí que era peculiar. Siguieron al muchacho hasta un callejón amplio pero lleno de tiendas que apenas si dejaban espacio para sus transeúntes con sus carpas extendidas. Bruce miró que los petirrojos fueron directamente hacia una persona, como una mujer delgada y alta que al escucharlos los acunó entre sus brazos. Sintió una punzada de celos al ver cómo los pajarillos trinaban alegres, sacudiendo sus alas al recibir una caricia en sus pequeñas cabezas. Un rostro de rasgos finos con ojos verde esmeralda se dejaron ver por debajo del manto que envolvía su rostro. La sorpresa en aquella mirada lo dejó aturdido, pues le miraba como lo hiciera Hela en la Garra del Hielo.

—Bruce, cielo, ¿qué…?

Aquella mujer -o al menos parecía ser, los mantos engañaban- extendió sus brazos hacia él, corriendo a su lado como si fuese una madre que acaba de encontrar a un hijo. Bartholomew creyó que era alguna alidada de Jor-El o Hipólita, pero cuando vio a un fornido hombre detrás, su piel se erizó al punto de gruñir con los puños dispuestos a una pelea. Pequeños rayos comenzaron a escapar de sus pies, alertando también a Hal-reld, preparando de la misma forma su anillo. Un Inquisidor. Fue uno de los petirrojos que picoteó la cabeza de Barthy, deteniendo su ataque y dejando que Bruce fuese abrazado de forma maternal y desesperada por un tembloroso Loki.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mi niño? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bruce se quedó de una pieza, notando que le abrazaba una criatura mágica. No sabía exactamente cómo lo había deducido, pero estaba seguro. Los tres petirrojos estaban cantando sobre el hombro de Loki, quien le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando sus mejillas y acomodando sus ropas con una insistencia extraña.

—Yo… estamos huyendo de unos búhos.

Fue un cambio sorprendente, esos dulces y llorosos ojos verdes se volvieron dos dagas que miraron alrededor, envolviéndole entre sus brazos como si aquellos sicarios ya estuvieran ahí. Dzor llegó a ellos, con una ceja arqueada en franco desconcierto ante la actitud de Loki.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Tenemos que protegerlo —le dijo el ojiverde con aprehensión— Tiene que salir de aquí.

—Yo creí que tú…

—¡Yo no importo como él!

—Yo… —Bruce parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer. De todas las personas y seres que había conocido, era aquella criatura la que parecía dispuesta a todo por él— Señora… Señor…

—Loki, mi niño —le murmuró éste— ¿Cómo quisieron tus padres llamarte?

—Bruce, de Wayne.

—Bruce, voy a sacarte de aquí, este lugar es peligroso para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oiga… ¡ay!

Bartholomew cayó al suelo al evadir una mano de garras filosas que por nada le hubiera rebanado el cuello, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia.

—Es mi amigo —aclaró Bruce, llamando la atención del Naga— Vino por mí. Del Edén.

—¿El Maestre Charles envió a este mago por ti? —Dzor examinó al Meta Humano— Bien, supongo que… ¡LOKI!

Loki había tolerado a Bartholomew de Allen con relativa sencillez, pero Hal-reld de Jordan fue un asunto completamente diferente. De tan solo verlo acercarse hizo que dejara su falsa forma humana para mostrar su verdadera apariencia, creando un caos en el callejón cuando apareció de pronto un feroz y mortífero Naga envolviendo con su cola a Bruce al tiempo que lanzó sus dagas heladas al Linterna Verde quien terminó lanzado dentro de una casona que se destruyó, terminando con un brazo herido y un corte en su cuello que hubiera sido su perdición de no haberse lanzado en vuelo hacia atrás. Dzor también tuvo que quitarse sus mantos cuando algunos de los ciudadanos al ver la criatura se decidieron a atacarlo, usando su martillo para defender a Loki, quien parecía cegado por el único pensamiento de no permitir que nadie tocara a Bruce.

—¿Qué le pasa? —gritó Barthy al joven, cuidándose de no recibir una daga.

—¡Tenemos que calmarlo!

—¡¿Tenemos?!

Bruce miró alrededor, prensado y protegido por una larga cola de escamas esmeraldas que en unas partes dejaban ver una piel sanando. Miró a los petirrojos, volando sobre la cabeza de Loki, les silbó, llamándoles para atraer su atención, mirando a Loki. Su mensaje fue entendido, el más pequeño de ellos se colgó de los largos cabellos del Naga, gorgoteando algo en su oído. Sin Hal-reld a la vista, su mayor amenaza, el ojiverde le escuchó, comenzando a calmarse lentamente. El callejón se quedó sin gente, luego de que Dzor medio destruyera todo, dando una mano a un receloso Bartholomew para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. La cola de Loki soltó lentamente a Bruce, no del todo, aun observando donde había caído el Linterna Verde con sus garras listas.

—Loki… estoy bien —dijo Bruce, tocando apenas su cola— Tranquilo.

—Adiós pasar desapercibidos —murmuró Dzor, limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

—¿Cómo es que un Inquisidor terminó de protector de un Naga? —preguntó Barthy, estupefacto.

—Una historia larga que…

Se quedaron callados, pues de pronto una risa empezó a escuchar. Una risa propia de alguien demente, de alguien a quien Loki conocía. Jadeó, aterrado y palideciendo. Bruce no pudo hablar, estampado contra su pecho y protegido por su cola, notando el temblor de la criatura cuando el dueño de aquella carcajada siniestra apareció por una esquina, escoltado por una mujer de cabellos pintados y con un par de hienas en sus costados.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querida serpiente. ¿Te ha gustado tu paseo, Loki? —el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa ladeó su rostro, notando a los otros— Veo que me has traído nuevos amigos. Qué interesante, interesante en verdad.

—¡Vamos a jugar! —chilló Harley, tendiéndole una barra de metal con símbolos de magia prohibida al regente de Ciudad Oscura.


	36. Sueños vívidos

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Sueños vívidos.**

_“Es curioso que la vida, cuanto más vacía, más pesa.”_

León Daudi.

—¿No es extraño, Steven?

—¿Qué sucede, Karola?

—Los Inquisidores comienzan a explorar Tierra Santa pero no han encontrado criaturas mágicas.

—Hicimos bien nuestro trabajo.

—Si me permiten la observación, mis señores, si yo fuese un monstruo me iría de inmediato hacia Latveria donde su Primus Mirum va a comenzar.

—Un movimiento sensato —asintió la mujer, pensativa— Esa fiesta entorpece nuestro quehacer.

—¿Lo dices por las caravanas?

—Sí, Steven. No podemos atacar con inocentes en el medio, y tampoco movernos a nuestras anchas.

—Nada mejor para pasar el tiempo que una canción —sonrió Wade, tomando su cítara.

_Te gusta reír  
Delante de mí  
Sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz  
Y pierdes el control  
Con todos menos conmigo_

_He llegado a pensar  
Más de una vez  
Que burlarte de mí  
Te produce placer  
Y haces el amor  
Con todos menos conmigo_

—¿Qué clase de letra es esa, bardo?

—La que sale de mi corazón, mi señora.

—Te dije que era raro.

—Como tu repentina decisión de tener compañía, Steven —replicó Karola, esperando paciente sobre un risco que una enorme caravana de panaderos despejara el camino que iban a tomar— Te noto diferente, como si algo importante que un no me has dicho hubiera sucedido.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta extraña?

—Adelante.

—¿Nunca has tenido visiones durante nuestros sueños en el hielo?

Karola parpadeó, acomodándose su capa con la mirada en los humanos debajo, caminando animados por la promesa de una gran fiesta.

—No.

—Ah.

—Los tengo despierta.

—¿Qué? —Steven juntó sus cejas, sorprendido.

—Veo a un elfo, no sé quién es, parece un prisionero y me llama con lágrimas en los ojos. Otras veces lo veo caminando por los bosques andando a mi lado, señalándome los peligros.

—Si es una broma, estoy creyéndola.

—No, Steven. ¿Quieres saber algo aún más extraño?

—Dilo.

—Sé el nombre del elfo, ignoro la razón o para qué. Se llama Mar-Vell.

—¿Será acaso el Capitán del Reino Kree? —interrumpió Wade.

—¿Tú sabes historias de tiempos remotos?

—Los bardos podemos saber muchas cosas si nos dan suficientes monedas de oro, mi señora. Y también si tenemos los oídos limpios para escuchar bien.

—Dime esa historia.

El bardo se acomodó mejor sobre su roca, con sus piernas entrecruzadas con su cítara reposando en su regazo.

—Era el Capitán de la Guardia Real que protegía a su reina que apodaron malamente Inteligencia Suprema, porque pues, era muy inteligente la señora. Ella le pidió a su capitán, Mar-Vell, recorrer el mundo para saber qué criaturas existían más allá de su reino en la perdida Hala. Luego pues…

—La Guerra Santa —murmuró Steven.

Wade tosió con fuerza, tallándose su nuca al quitarse su gorro que luego se puso, repitiendo el gesto una vez más como si no se decidiera a decir lo siguiente bajo la mirada de dos interesados Ministros.

—Bueno, una vez en un bar escuché a un ebrio comentar sobre que los elfos de Hala eran de la piel más resistente o algo así. Yo… el caso es que pareció insinuar que a los sobrevivientes de ese reino élfico se los llevaron, para ejecutarlos a todos juntos muy al sur fuera de Tierra Santa. Mar-Vell fue a rescatarlos como muestra de lealtad a su reina ya extinta. También se perdió, eso fue durante la Batalla de las Mentiras.

—Realmente hace mucho tiempo —Karola entrecerró sus ojos, volviéndose a Steven— ¿Acaso un capitán acosa mi mente como reclamo por su reina?

—Oiga, mi señora, ¿no le parece que ese panadero cojo es algo rarito?

Al instante, los ojos cazadores de Karola se posaron en el hombre que el bardo señaló, caminando entre sus demás compañeros con una evidente cojera que delató para ella algo más que un problema de gota o cualquier otra enfermedad. Ella saltó de su caballo en caída recta hacia la caravana formando una espada de fuego blanco con ambas manos que partió en dos al panadero para asombro de los demás. El cuerpo falso se quemó, dejando ver a un agonizante Skrull en el suelo del que ella se encargó. Wade suspiró, mirando de vuelta al rubio.

—Ella también fue creada con mentiras.

—¿Hija de un capitán elfo?

—Bueno, mi buen señor, no tanto así, ya sabe que a estas alturas…

—Olvidé preguntarle a J’onn si mi padre o mi madre tuvieron algo particular para haberme elegido.

—Se lo puede preguntar en la Cornancia esa.

—Quisiera saber de Dzor, no hemos tenido noticias. Nadie sabe de los navíos de Black Manta.

—Puedo ir a preguntar por ahí, si quiere, Ministro. Solo que no quiero dejarlo solo con la buena mujer compañera suya porque se nota que no va a tomarse a bien lo que usted ha hecho.

—Son cosas que yo tengo que enfrentar solo, Wade. Puedes irte, ¿necesitas monedas?

—No, no —rio el bardo— Eso sería muy sospechoso. Déjeme hacer lo que debo hacer, con su permiso.

Con una reverencia graciosa ya propio de su estilo, Wade se marchó a paso vivo antes de que Karola volviera en un salto vuelto hacia Steven, acomodándose su capa una vez más y montando su caballo para dar media vuelta y retomar su camino ahora que la caravana se había dado más prisa por el Skrull descubierto entre ellos.

—¿Qué ha sido del bardo?

—Le he enviado por un encargo.

—¿Tú?

Steven se encogió de hombros, azuzando su caballo. Bajaron del risco para tomar la dirección de donde venía la caravana. Karola le miraba en silencio con una expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuáles han sido tus sueños en el hielo?

—No he dicho que tenga.

—Los tienes. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Steven? Tú nunca aceptas compañía y ahora resulta que tienes por amigo a un extraño bardo. Siempre le pedías a Dzor un plan perfectamente comprensible antes de dejarlo marchar y ahora simplemente lo dejaste ir sin pelearle su aventurado paso. Luego me preguntas si he tenido sueños. Me he considerado tu amiga desde que formamos esta trinidad, en nombre de ese lazo quisiera que hablaras con la verdad.

—Soñaba que tenía una madre humana —confesó el rubio sin más, mirándole de reojo— Antes de que todos los Ministros fuesen despertados, me convocaron. Descubrieron una Viuda Negra en el Reino Santo de Azul y fue por ella. Cuando peleamos ella me reveló que era hijo de humano, de mujer humana como en mi sueño. A cambio de dejarla viva me mostró el lugar donde nací y la tumba de mis padres.

—¿Qué? —Karola abrió sus ojos, apretando las riendas— Tú…

—Me encontré a Wade en el camino a mi pueblo natal, también nos topamos con otra criatura. Un Marciano que había conocido a mi padre al que le juró ir a buscarme para que no me atrapara el Templo. Pero le tendieron una trampa, quedando prisionero en el tiempo hasta que lo liberamos de forma accidental más que premeditada. Entonces me di cuenta que yo nací como esos humanos, pero por alguna razón el Templo me robó de los brazos de mi madre a quien asesinaron. Todo esto sucedió antes de que ustedes dos despertaran. Fui al Templo en busca de tranquilidad y respuestas —Steven giró su rostro hacia su amiga— Ahora, si quieres atacarme por considerarme un traidor, puedes hacerlo. Entiendo lo que debes estar pensando.

Los caballos siguieron su marcha ajenos a la tensión entre sus jinetes. Karola miró con enfado, rabia y confusión al otro Ministro, sin atacarlo o mostrar intenciones de hacerlo. Ella levantó su vista hacia el frente, como buscando orientación antes de azotar sus riendas para cabalgar a toda prisa por un valle a un costado izquierdo. Steven la observó desconcertado, no entiendo qué era lo que pensaba hacer. La siguió a distancia prudente por si ella le atacaba, notando que iban en línea recta hacia ese páramo de pastos cortos sin árboles alrededor perteneciente al Reino Santo de Namoria Atlantis por donde cruzaban en esos momentos esperando por algún mensaje de Dzor quien parecía muerto.

Karola saltó de su caballo como lo hiciera antes, formando una espada en lo alto del cielo. Steven tomó su escudo para protegerse, creyendo que se giraría a él. Lo que en realidad sucedió fue que empezó a abrir la tierra, enormes boquetes con fragmentos de rocas y raíces volando por los cielos por lo furioso de los ataques de la Ministro. Steven bajó del caballo, caminando hacia ese páramo tan disparejo y esperando no muy lejos que ella terminara con eso. Cuando la rubia quedó satisfecha, jadeando con el rostro contraído por la rabia, entró en uno de esos profundos agujeros, salió volando y luego pasó a otro. Así lo hizo hasta que su amigo le alcanzó, deteniéndola por un brazo del que tiró para hacer que le mirara.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

El rubio miró alrededor. —Donde murió el dragón Ego.

—La historia dice que su cabeza fue el trono de Namoria Atlantis, pero su cuerpo quedó aquí hasta pudrirse y formar este páramo.

—Así es.

—¿Dónde están sus restos?

—Karola —Steven negó— Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—Huesos, escamas. Los dragones tardan demasiado en fundirse con la tierra —jadeó ella— ¡No está, Steven! ¡No hay ningún resto de dragón alguno!

Karola lo tomó de una mano, llevándolo a vuelo a uno de los agujeros donde cayeron dentro. Un dedo de la Ministro indicó unos huesos que sobresalían.

—Los elfos, están los elfos, pero no el dragón. ¡El dragón no está!

—Escucha —Steven le sujetó por los hombros, sacudiéndole para hacerle volver en sí— Perdona si te he alterado con esto, Karola. Yo no…

—Una parte, una parte muy pequeña de mí siempre me decía que algo no estaba bien. Pero no la escuchaba porque ustedes dos siempre estaban seguros de lo que hacían —ella apretó sus labios con sus ojos rozados de resistir un llanto— Y ahora me dices que tú tampoco… después de todo este tiempo…

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué, Steven? ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? ¿Qué somos, entonces?

—Karola, será mejor volver a la superficie y calmarnos.

—Dime, Steven.

—Realmente no lo sé, solo puedo decirte que estoy averiguándolo.

Volvieron a donde los caballos pastaban siempre tranquilos, entrenados para ver eso y más. Wade estaba regresando también, sorprendiendo a Karola por la facilidad para seguirles la pista. El bardo silbó al ver esos enormes boquetes en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Ella ya lo sabe, Wade.

Este hizo una reverencia. —Mi señora, lamento si la noticia es funesta en un principio. Si le consuela, se lo ha tomado mejor que mi señor cuando se enteró.

—Wade.

Aquel gesto hizo sonreír a Karola. —Gracias. Solo buscaba… evidencias de las palabras de Steven. ¿A dónde has ido tú?

—Por chismes. Al parecer Black Manta sufrió un tremendo revés por el ataque inusitado, poco creíble, de criaturas marinas. Los auténticos Atlanteanos. Nada seguro, muy difundido el rumor.

—Dzor puede estar…

—No, Karola —le interrumpió el rubio— Es demasiado obstinado para entregarse a la muerte. Debió hallar una manera. Como nosotros debemos hacer ahora.

—¿Dejaremos de caminar sin sentido al fin?

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó la Ministro— Dábamos vueltas.

—Wade.

—Lo siento, mi buen señor.

_El fuego que era a veces propio  
la ceniza siempre ajena  
blanca esperma resbalando  
por la espina dorsal  
Ya somos más viejos y sinceros,  
¿y qué más da  
si miramos la "laguna"  
como llaman a la eternidad  
de la ausencia?_

Wade torció una sonrisa, terminando sus versos. —¿Qué haremos ahora, mis Señores?

—No tiene caso ir a las costas de Wakanda, el llamado de la Cornucopia ya se hizo y nosotros debemos estar en Latveria. La desaparición de Dzor cubre nuestra excusa de no viajar al otro continente —dijo Steven, con un suspiro— Realmente no tengo ganas de pelear contra esas Amazonas.

—Poco o nada creíble será que hayamos renunciado tan pronto, Steven.

—Si llegan por barco, no, mi señora —el bardo alzó un dedo— Si vamos al Reino de Baxter y tomamos uno de sus barcos será algo muy normal. Mi señor aquí ha bien… ¿qué…?

Karola fue la primera en girarse a toda prisa, empujando a ambos hombres para enfrentarse contra una chica halcón que estrelló su duro mazo contra una de sus muñecas, iniciando un combate que fue parejo por unos momentos. Steven sacó su espada, dispuesto a defender a su amiga, pero un lazo que brilló al atraparle, tiró de él con tal fuerza que lo envió a uno de los agujeros hechos. Wade gritó, cubriéndose con su cítara detrás de la cual vio como la Ministro tuvo sus dificultades para pelear contra una Amazona y una Thanagariana. El rubio salió de su hoyo, usando tanto su escudo como su espada para escalar, saltando hacia las dos guerreras.

Shayera le atrapó por su cuello luego de evadir su escudo, olfateándole. —Hueles a Viuda Negra…

—¡Steven!

—Ha matado a una criatura, Alteza —rugió la chica halcón— ¡Merece la muerte!

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen señoritas! ¡Mis señoras de otras tierras esperen! ¡ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEN! —chilló Wade, alcanzándoles entre tropezones— ¡NO ES ASÍ! ¡LA SEÑORITA VIUDA NEGRA NATTY SOLO PROTEGIÓ AL MINISTRO CUANDO LE REVELÓ LA VERDAD QUE TAMBIÉN YA SABE MI SEÑORA KAROLA! ¡NO SOMOS ENEMIGOS! ¡ESTAMOS DEL MISMO BANDO! Oh eso me digo… ¡ay! ¡Yo solo soy humano! ¡No me peguen!

Diana levantó una mano, deteniendo el ataque de Shayera a los otros dos.

—¿Tales palabras son ciertas?

—Sí —respondió Steven, jadeando un poco. La chica halcón entrecerró sus ojos, apuntándoles con su mazo.

—¿Es cierto que ustedes tres han sido enviados para asesinar a la reina Hipólita?

Karola y Steven intercambiaron una mirada, Diana apretó su lazo como su escudo. Fue Wade quien intervino de nuevo, poniéndose en el medio.

—¡Espeeeeeereeeen! Mis señoras, eso también es verdad, pero ellos no van a matar a nadie. ¿No lo ven? Hicieron sendos agujeros en la tierra de pura rabia al saber todo. ¿Creen que van a viajar a su precioso y hermoso continente a decapitar a una reina? ¡Claro que no!

—¿Dónde está el otro Ministro? —la princesa Amazona seguía tensa.

—Se ha perdido en el océano.

—Tuvo una muerte demasiado afortunada —Shayera meció su mazo.

—Espera —Diana le detuvo de nuevo— ¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes? Si el bardo miente, será el primero en ser un muerto más de esos hoyos.

—¡Ay! ¡Mi señor, ya respóndale!

—Yo… soy hijo de humanos —contestó Steven.

—Temo que llevo sangre de elfo —Karola se unió, tragando saliva.

—Son fuertes, pero ni entre tres Ministros podrían contra mi madre en sus peores días —dijo Diana con orgullo, caminando hacia ellos— Se están revelando muchas mentiras en estos momentos previos a la Cornucopia de Latveria. Es un augurio que antecede la aparición funesta del Niño Profecía. ¿El resto de los Ministros también son falsificaciones?

—Auch, qué fea forma de decirlo.

—Wade —el rubio negó, volviéndose a Diana— Alteza, lamento si llegamos a parecer una amenaza. Yo nunca levantaría mi espada contra la reina. Y me temo que el resto de los Ministros sí son auténticos Ministros.

—Por eso son tan débiles —apuntó la chica halcón.

—Doble auch.

—¿Podemos saber cómo es que ustedes dos están aquí? —quiso saber Karola.

—¿Y mientras tanto podemos comer algo? La tensión me abrió el apetito.

Mientras buscaban un punto donde detenerse a sentarse y comer, siguieron con la charla en la que Steven se dio cuenta que, si bien las dos guerreras estaban un poco más cooperativas para hablar, realmente no decían mucho de la situación con los monstruos o los magos del Templo de cuyos rumores se escuchaba que todos habían salido para dispersarse por toda Tierra Santa. En cambio, Diana hacía preguntas con una sola posible respuesta, midiendo la sinceridad de ambos Ministros en tanto Wade encendía una fogata para poner a asar un par de conejos con un caldo de verduras que él mismo había preparado ya. No faltaron sus famosas coplas en tanto la comida estaba lista.

_Personas extrañas hablan de quien fui  
Pretenden darme calor sin que sepa nada  
No hay necesidad ni siquiera de llorar por estar así  
Mi amnesia me dice absolutamente nada más  
Que esta sensación de ansiedad_

_En ese camino largo que un día me vio caminar  
Quemé una biografía  
Y soplé cenizas del ayer  
  
_

_No intenten enseñarme  
Quien me quiso y a quien debo amar  
Comienza el día cero  
Y mañana su continuidad_

—Jamás había escuchado a un bardo cantar de esa manera —comentó Shayera al término de su canción.

—Porque no soy cualquier bardo, mi señora alada. Soy Wade.

—Y eso es importante —sonrió Diana— Para acompañar a dos Ministros, no se puede tener un temple ordinario de humanos ordinarios.

—Cierto que sí, mi señora princesa.

—Sólo llámame Diana.

—¿Tengo su permiso?

—No creo que sea buena idea, Alteza —intervino Steven quien ya conocía las mañas de su acompañante.

—Estos tiempos que se avecinan necesitan más amistades que desconfianzas, Ministro Steven.

—Diana —la chica halcón llamó su atención y la de los demás, apuntando un dedo al cielo— Es lo que te he mencionado.

Todos levantaron su mirada al cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por el próximo atardecer, notando que las nubes se arremolinaban de una manera poco natural, pues se retorcían de un lado, se detenían y giraban en sentido contrario.

—¿Qué clase de augurio es este? —preguntó Karola.

—Lo vimos la primera vez el día antes de que Star-Tsar muriera —respondía la Thanagariana— En la frontera de nuestro territorio, y luego sobre el palacio a estas mismas horas. Creímos que era algún hechizo que el sultán estaba ensayando, para luego darle sus resultados a Thaal Sinestro como solía ser su costumbre. Lo que nos resultó demasiado extraño fueron las plumas que atrapamos en las corrientes de aire.

—Pero ustedes son halcones, debe haber plumas por montones —dijo Wade, rascándose una mejilla— Un verso sin esfuerzo.

—Y por eso mismo reconocemos cuando algo que vuela en el cielo no pertenece a nuestra raza. Las plumas que vimos fueron de búhos. Búhos blancos.

—¿Has dicho búhos? —Steven se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucede, Steven? —Karola le miró confundida igual que Diana.

—Nosotros… Natty, Wade y J’onn vimos a los búhos. Son asesinos, sicarios increíblemente silenciosos, como si no hicieran ruido.

—Porque no lo hacen —Shayera estaba mortalmente seria— Porque se mueven en el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —todos salvo Diana la miraron.

—Algo o alguien los ayuda a encapsular el tiempo en su andar, de modo que no podemos escucharlos o verlos moverse porque su tiempo se detiene para nosotros —explicó la princesa Amazona, dando algo más que no habían escuchado de ambas— Es todo lo que hemos averiguado y no es gran cosa. ¿Los atacaron a ustedes?

—Posiblemente —respondió Steven, volviendo a sentarse— No sabría decirlo. Fue Natty quien los escuchó como J’onn. Ella los asesinó a todos.

—¿Qué tal si esos búhos incitaron la masacre del mundo antiguo porque eran seres que los detectaban con facilidad? —sugirió Shayera a Diana, quien asintió tensa.

—Nada descabellada esa teoría.

—Pero, ¿quién dirige a esos búhos? —preguntó Karola— ¿Qué es lo que quieren al final?

—Lo que siempre buscan todos aquellos que no saben convivir en paz con sus esencias ni con sus circunstancias —respondió la Amazona— Controlar todo.

—¡Esto ya me dio miedo! —exclamó Wade, abrazándose a Steven quien lo apartó empujándolo.

—La Cornucopia puede ser un truco más de ellos —sugirió la chica halcón.

—Con mayor razón debemos ir. Tan confiados deben estar en sus logros hasta ahora que se dejarán ver.

—Ustedes sí que están dementes, mis señoras y mi señor, ¿ir a una trampa sabiendo que es una trampa de gente muy tramposa? De acuerdo, los acompañaré.

—Será peligroso para un bardo —sonrió Diana.

—De algo me tengo que morir, mi hermosa y fuerte princesa. ¿No lo ha escuchado?

_La última luna  
La vio sólo un recién nacido  
Con ojos hondos negros, redondos  
Y no lloraba  
Con grandes alas tomó la luna  
Entre sus manos, entre sus manos  
Salió volando por la ventana  
Era el hombre del mañana  
Salió volando por la ventana  
Era el hombre del mañana  
Salió volando por la ventana  
Era el hombre del mañana_


	37. Estrellas y dragones

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Estrellas y dragones.**

_“El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada.”_

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

—¿Qué es lo que hacemos en este basurero?

—No es un basurero, cariño. Es mi guarida.

—Creo que son lo mismo.

Quill sonrió, empujando suavemente al elfo dentro de aquella salita a oscuras. Fue corriendo hacia donde una jarra llena de aceite que tomó, vaciando el contenido en lo que parecían hilos muy gruesos que fueron bañándose del líquido que luego encendió con una vela que llevaba. Buck esperó paciente, cruzándose de brazos al ver eso. Lentamente, el techo fue iluminándose cuando esos hilos se llenaron de un fuego azulado que no quemaba, era simple iluminación por hechizo por encima de telas que había visto llenas de hoyos. No eran simples agujeros, formaban el firmamento.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó el Devastador.

El elfo no le respondió, atónito. No era solamente el firmamento que en la isla era más claro, eran varios mapas estelares de diferentes tiempos. Como una colección viva de las estrellas cuando el mundo antiguo todavía no conocía la Guerra Santa. Quill se acercó a Buck, notando esa expresión de asombro que quitaba su ceño siempre concentrado, a veces angustiado. Así, se le veía más joven, y a sus ojos, más hermoso. Dejó que el elfo disfrutara de aquel espectáculo que había armado desde que fuese lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo, levantando su rostro hacia las formas que se lograban entre los telares, proyectadas hacia las paredes y el suelo.

—Amo las estrellas, por eso mi mote. Creo que brillan para mí, sé que no es así, pero me gusta pensar que sí lo hacen. Así no me sentía tan solo cuando navegaba por los océanos. Y adoro ese cuento de que las estrellas al ver nacer a los elfos, se quedaron en sus ojos para siempre —el Devastador observó el perfil de Buck cerca de él— Puedo confirmar porqué lo dicen.

Buck le miró. —Yo no tengo estrellas en mis ojos.

—Claro que sí, solo que habías ocultado su luz. Ahora brillan de nuevo.

Quill ladeó un poco su rostro, esperando la consabida réplica negativa que no llegó. El elfo inclinó su rostro como avergonzado, algo que no iba a permitir. Con una mano gentil levantó ese mentón, haciendo que esos ojos azules brillantes volvieran a los suyos antes de unir sus labios. Fue un beso casto, corto sin rechazo por parte de Buck. El Devastador sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa similar. Sus labios volvieron a unirse y Peter Quill se aventuró a buscar una lengua que se enredara con la suya. Casi no habían podido estar juntos, así, a solas, porque los preparativos para marchar a Latveria los habían mantenido ocupados. Entre planes para proteger a Anthony, sincronizarse con los Atlanteanos y mejorar sus armas, ellos dos habían estado trabajando casi de sol a sol.

—Quill…

—Déjame perderme entre las estrellas de tus ojos.

Buck aún tenía recelo al contacto, por lo que el Devastador había sido paciente en irle demostrando que las torturas de los Santos no tenían influencia en su persona, en su cuerpo. El elfo le miró, esta vez tomando la iniciativa al sujetar con fuerza su cuello y atraerlo hacia él para besarlo con desesperación. Cacerías por la isla, bromas, pequeños obsequios tontos como serenatas improvisadas habían transformado esos gruñidos hostiles por mejillas sonrojadas. Quill levantó por sus caderas al elfo, sonriendo al sentir como un par de fuertes piernas se enredaron alrededor de sus propias caderas, abriéndose paso entre telares para caer sobre costales de tela que les sirvieron de cama. Las prendas fueron arrancadas, botas, cinturones, armas… todo cayó alrededor, hasta que el pirata intentó quitar la camisa que cubría el torso de Buck. La mano de este le detuvo, nerviosa como su dueño.

—No… no me gusta.

—Tus cicatrices son hermosas para mí.

—Solo lo dices porque quieres colarte entre mis piernas.

—Estoy entre tus piernas.

—Quill.

—Sshh… —este fue levantando la camisa— ¿O vas a decirme que un arquero de élite tiene miedo de un Devastador?

Ese reto fue suficiente para que Buck dejara a un lado su vergüenza, ayudándole a quitarse la camisa. Ambos ya tenían sus propias erecciones que juntaron al restregar sus cuerpos en un forcejeo juguetón que fue haciéndose más posesivo, de pelea por dominar. Las mordidas aparecieron igual que las marcas en sus pieles. Jadeos, promesas obscenas que a luz del día no dirían tan abiertamente, lenguas recorriendo sus músculos, cuellos, vientre. Quill quiso escuchar más de esos gemidos que brotaban de los labios del elfo, llevándose a su boca una erección que palpitó a sus caricias. Dos manos tiraron de sus rubios cabellos, llamándole entre jadeos cada vez más entrecortados con piernas inquietas que echó sobre sus hombros para tener más libertad.

—Q-Quill… voy a…

—Hazlo.

No era momento para comparar, pero el Devastador no pudo evitarlo al recibir ese semen caliente en su boca. Definitivamente el sabor no era igual y se preguntó qué otras cosas podrían saber diferente. Satisfecho con el rostro descompuesto de Buck, miró alrededor. Sabía que tenía algo para esa ocasión, siempre guardaba por todos lados porque nunca se sabía cuándo podría presentarse una oportunidad. Cuando alcanzó el pequeño frasco, volvió con el elfo que estaba recuperándose, notando que volvía a empalmarse pese a haber terminado escasos minutos.

—Vaya, esto es naturaleza élfica.

—Otro comentario de esos…

—Quiero que seas mío, Buck —Quill le miró fijamente, con deseo, respirando agitado y relamiéndose sus labios— Mío y de nadie más. No comparto.

—Yo tampoco —gruñó el elfo, jalándole hacia él, haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo.

El Devastador se hizo la promesa de escribir una memoria sobre lo que era hacer el amor con un elfo, porque realmente era algo distinto. Todo su cuerpo hirvió, como si el aceite que iluminaba esos falsos firmamentos estuviera ardiendo dentro de su sangre. Los preámbulos se acabaron. Quill empujó con fuerza, embistiendo a Buck cuyas manos se aferraron a sus hombros, enterrando sus uñas en su piel al arquearse. Olvidó donde estaban o si era de día o de noche. Fue como ser envuelto por una esfera de energía, una que hacía que su vientre doliera en buen sentido, robándole la cordura y pensando solamente en morder esos labios, chupar toda la piel que pudiera mientras sus caderas seguían martilleando hasta que ese fuego en su interior se volvió más como una explosión que le hizo ver esas estrellas proyectadas danzar frente a sus ojos. Y en lugar de que toda esa magia desapareciera, volvió a cobrar fuerza, invitándole a seguir y Quill no se negó.

Ni siquiera el elfo supo cuando terminaron, cuando abrió sus ojos, aquella sala estaba ya oscuras, con el único sonido de sus respiraciones pausadas. Un pesado brazo alrededor de su cintura le trajo el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido. Primero, solamente suspiró, luego, al mover un poco sus piernas para acomodarse mejor sobre los mullidos costales y sentir que algo escurría entre ellas, abrió sus ojos con la sensatez golpeando su mente al fin. Había tenido sexo con Peter Quill. Todo hubiera estado perfecto, pues no era que le desagradara aquel idiota acosador…

Su naturaleza mágica era el problema.

Buck se sentó de golpe, arrepintiéndose enseguida al sentir un aguijonazo en su trasero con un dolor en sus caderas. Quill apenas si murmuró algo sobre no ser despertado, siguiendo dormido. Con el corazón latiéndole aprisa, el elfo buscó sus ropas entre cojeras, vistiéndose aprisa para salir de ahí lo más discreto posible en una isla atiborrada de piratas. Apenas si saludó a Ro’ket quien le preguntó por Quill, negando solamente mientras corrían por un puente. Fue a su propia habitación donde se lavó su rostro, sujetándose a la mesita donde estaba esa bandeja con una mirada perdida. Bien podía no ocurrir nada pues no estaba muy seguro de cuánto había heredado ese torpe de la sangre del dragón Ego, y podía suceder lo menos pensado. Los dragones eran dadores de vida, igual que la muerte.

—¿Qué he hecho? —jadeó, echándose más agua fría al rostro.

Quill, por su parte, despertó desnudo y solo con un enorme cansancio que lo hizo dormitar otro poco hasta que recordó gracias a quien había terminado ahí. Se levantó buscando a su escurridizo elfo a quien no pudo encontrar en toda la isla como si se lo hubiera tragado el mar. Gamora le reprendió por haber abandonado sus deberes, Drax fue quien le dijo que Buck estaba con Anthony. Esos últimos días antes de partir fueron de lo más extraño. El elfo no solo le evadía, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle. Primero creyó que era indignación por haberlo seducido, luego se percató que era más bien algo similar a la deshonra, una cosa que no tenía cabida en la Isla de la Hermandad. Incluso el propio Tony se llegó a dar cuenta, preguntándole por el elfo.

—¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

—Podría decir que habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación —respondió Quill.

—Me gustaría que lo resolvieran, no puedo viajar a la trampa más horrible de mi vida con dos amigos tan distantes.

—¿Ya soy tu amigo?

—Tonto.

—Extraño que Buck me diga así.

—Tendrás que acorralarlo.

Peter Quill era bueno en eso. Al final, se quedó en su Milano con Buck quien ya no pudo evadirlo más. Lo que inicialmente fuese una pelea sobre los porqués de su desprecio, terminó en ellos quitándose la ropa entre reclamos, besos, empujones y luego ahí estaba Quill estampando al elfo contra una de las columnas de su barco entre embestidas rápidas. No podía evitarlo, era como si la piel de Buck le invitara a adorarlo cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca. Afortunadamente, esta vez tuvo más cordura para cuando terminaron ambos en el suelo, Buck sobre su regazo moviendo sus caderas al apretarle de una manera que le hizo eyacular un par de veces entre gritos roncos dejando las marcas de sus manos en las caderas del elfo, quien una vez más pareció enojado con algo o con él, queriendo escapársele de entre sus brazos.

—No, no, no, no, esta vez no te irás.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Qué está pasando? —el duro perfil del elfo fue toda respuesta, Peter gruñó, tomando el mentón de Buck para obligarlo a verle— ¿Qué está pasando?

—… nada, quiero irme.

—No.

—¡Quill!

—¿Estoy… forzándote? —preguntó algo herido.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —replicó el elfo, frunciendo su ceño y luego dejando caer sus hombros— Es…

—Dímelo.

—Tienes sangre de dragón.

—¿Ajá…?

—Eso.

El Devastador parpadeó, confundido. —Creo que me perdí una parte de tu explicación.

—Idiota —Buck gruñó, buscando quitarse las manos de Quill de sus caderas, aún lo tenía dentro y eso lo empeoraba todo— Por favor…

—No me gusta que supliques y lo sabes. ¿Qué sucede con mi sangre de dragón?

—¿Siempre eres así de tonto?

—Buck, hermoso, es que… no entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Por las estrellas —el elfo dejó caer su frente sobre la de Quill, quien le envolvió entre sus brazos— Tu sangre de dragón ya te ha dado ciertos dones.

—Algo así me dijiste.

—Hay muchos más.

—¿Me hace ser mejor amante? —sonrió el pirata.

—Quill…

—Ya, dime qué es exactamente, me estás matando de la angustia, mi amor y no me gusta la angustia.

La voz de Buck se hizo casi un susurro. —Existe… la probabilidad… de que puedas…

—¿Lastimarte como una maldición?

—¡No!

—¡Pues habla claro!

—La sangre de dragón es fértil. DEMASIADO fértil.

Quill tardó unos minutos en entender qué estaba diciéndole. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se carcajeó hasta las lágrimas. Buck rugió indignado, queriendo zafarse de nuevo pero el Devastador no se lo permitió, robándole un par de besos.

—Mi hermoso elfo, ya no deberías pensar tanto.

—Estoy siendo serio.

—Bien —Quill tomó aire— En el extraño caso de que yo pudiera preñarte debido a mi sangre de dragón, no pasará nada, hermoso. Me refiero a que voy a cuidar de ti, no permitiré que te hagan daño y seré el hombre más feliz en este mundo —una de las manos del pirata se posó en el vientre del elfo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? ¿Tú no quieres tener un hijo mío?

Buck abrió su boca para contestar, pero la cerró ante la mirada de cachorro herido de Quill, quien luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, besando su mentón y luego su pecho.

—Tranquilo, además has dicho que es una posibilidad. No una certeza.

—De todas maneras…

—Cásate conmigo, Bucky.

—Tú… ¿qué? —el elfo dejó caer su mandíbula— ¿Casarme contigo?

—Sí.

—Solo lo has dicho porque he mencionado lo que podría pasar.

—No, quiero que seas mío por siempre y para siempre. Que todos sepan que no pueden tocarte porque entonces van a conocerme. Quiero estar a tu lado cuando sea momento de proteger a Tony, y si debo enfrentarme a todos los jodidos Santos del Templo, pues que vengan. Nadie va a herir a mi hermoso elfo mientras Peter Quill esté vivo. Con o sin sangre de dragón.

El elfo le abrazó sin responderle, pero el Devastador se dio cuenta que lloraba al sentir algo tibio en su hombro y esa espalda temblar.

—Oh, vamos, cariño… tranquilo. Sé que estas palabras nunca las habías escuchado ni las esperabas ya. Ustedes los elfos tienen un código de honor muy raro. Me he enamorado de ti. Te amo, Bucky. Fue algo doloroso cuando desperté solo, pensé que te había lastimado o que habías hecho algo en contra de tu voluntad. Me importas mu…

—Ya no hables —la voz de Buck fue temblorosa y ronca.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

Buck le apretó con fuerza. —Sí.

—Sshh, estoy contigo —Quill sonrió triunfal, besando su hombro y meciéndole apenas— Estaremos bien, sé que vienen cosas complicadas, pero estaremos bien. Déjame cuidarte, ¿sí?

—Quill —el elfo frunció apenas su ceño— ¿Estás…?

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

—¡QUILL! ¿QUÉ ACABO DE…?

—Solo una vez más.

Las miradas burlonas de los demás fueron algo que tuvieron que sortear cuando dejaron la Milano. Buck estaba rojo hasta las orejas, aunque se calmó al recibir un fuerte abrazo de Tony, quien estaba feliz por él. No quería a ninguno de sus protectores ser infeliz. Ya suficiente habían sufrido todos. Quill encontraría el día antes de zarpar a su elfo mirando aquellos firmamentos a solas.

—¿Bucky?

—Yo nací cuando estas estrellas estaban —le dijo, señalando un telar.

El pirata se sentó a su lado para ver cuál era el firmamento que decía. —Oh, muchas estrellas brillantes.

—Mi padre dijo que mi futuro sería brillante —Buck se tocó su brazo artificial, bajando su mirada.

—Pues lo será —Quill besó sus cabellos que luego acarició— Así tenga yo que navegar todos los océanos para lograrlo.

—Tonto.

—Que amas.

—… yo… quiero decirlo, en verdad. Solo que las palabras se atoran en mi garganta como cuchillas que atraviesan mi cuello.

—La Guerra Santa dejó heridas que van a tardar en sanar. Soy paciente.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Rompiste las velas de la Milano por no esperar el viento correcto.

—¡Ya había esperado mucho! Debería tener el don sobre el aire ya que me pusieron sangre de dragón.

Buck le miró pensativo. —¿No te molesta eso?

—¿Qué el viento no me obedezca? Por supuesto.

—Idiota, hablo de tus orígenes, que hayan…

Quill levantó un hombro, sujetándole luego por su cintura. —Escucha, hermoso. De nada me sirve pensar que soy una clase de experimento turbio de algún mago pasado de copas. Mi padre es Yondu, mi familia son mis amados Guardianes, mi vida está con mi Milano, mi corazón está entre sus hermosas manos. Tengo tesoros que otros me cambiarían gustosos. ¿Qué soy una clase de híbrido dragonesco? Meh, será como un ingrediente extra, no me definirá. Menos si provoca que esos lindos ojitos tuyos se entristezcan.

—Le he pedido a Tony un arco nuevo, que me permita lanzar flechas a una distancia mayor sin importar el viento o lo que haya que atravesar.

—Eso se escucha peligroso.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño.

Peter torció una sonrisa, acariciando una de las mejillas de su elfo, entendiendo en parte esas palabras.

—Sé que viste extinguirse a tu mundo y sus criaturas, no vas a perderme a mí. Digo, si he sobrevivido en esta isla y esos mares todos estos años, ya nada puede destruirme.

Buck se refugió en su pecho, abrazándole por su torso al cerrar sus ojos. Las memorias de la guerra vinieron a su mente. Esos llantos, fuego consumiendo los árboles, la sangre de criaturas mágicas corriendo por el suelo cual río. Dolor. Miedo. Desesperanza incluso.

—No pienses en eso —murmuró el Devastador en su oído— No regresará.

—Lo hará, mil veces peor si el Niño Profecía despierta.

—Tenemos a los Niños del Cometa. Ellos lo vencerán.

—¿Y si no?

—Pues lo venceremos nosotros que no somos pocos.

—El Niño Profecía es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos. Quizá más fuerte que todos los Meta Humanos de este mundo.

—No hay que creerse tanto las profecías, hermoso. Luego resultan decepcionantes.

—Ojalá te equivoques.

—Buck —Quill levantó su rostro para verle, acomodando sus cabellos— Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Si ves que las cosas se ven espantosas y sin solución, confía en mí.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé, no ha ocurrido.

El elfo rió desganado. —Como siempre, improvisando.

—Primero vamos a sobrevivir a esa estúpida Cornucopia y luego vemos que hacemos con ese tal Niño Profecía que me tiene hasta la coronilla. Nadie va a atentar contra mi matrimonio con mi hermoso elfo de sexy cuerpo. Tengo planes.

—¿Qué planes? —Buck sonrió en su pecho.

—Pues necesitamos pequeños piratas atiborrando la Milano…

—¡QUILL!

Este salió huyendo por su vida antes que unos cuchillos pudieran alcanzarle. Las naves Devastadoras partieron rumbo a Latveria, tomando la ruta hacia el Edén para girar hacia su destino final. Buck estaba con Anthony cuando vieron a lo lejos la isla, ese hogar que tanto le había protegido.

—Seguro que ellos estarán bien, Alteza.

—Quisiera ver a mi hermano, a Dawid —le dijo Tony, asintiendo— Decirle que por fin tendré algo que lo hará sentirse orgulloso y que no debe preocuparse por protegerme más. Ahora yo lo cuidaré.

—Hay cosas que no necesitan palabras, Alteza. Se entienden en el corazón.

Tony se volvió al elfo, sonriéndole. —Me alegra verte más tranquilo, Buck. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Estoy listo para servirte, mi señor.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—¿Bailar?

—Bailaremos en la Cornucopia. Mi guardia personal no puede hacerme pasar el ridículo.

—Ah…

—¡Quill! —llamó Anthony con una sonrisa— Quiero que enseñes a bailar a Buck.

—Por supuesto, ven, cariño.


	38. Los Niños del Cometa (un recuerdo)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Los Niños del Cometa.**

Howald adoraba la figura imponente de su abuelo, el rey Agamemno, por sobre todas las cosas. Incluso cuando su mente comenzó a desvariar sin explicación alguna pues no estaba tan viejo como para que su cuerpo ya no resistiera más, Howald siempre escuchó todo lo que su abuelo tenía para decirle. Era de los pocos que se acercaba así al famoso rey del Bosque Blanco. O el segundo, hubiese sido una mejor descripción. El otro que se acercaba igual era su primo, T’om’a, quien siempre le preguntaba cómo era que dominaba el miedo que a otros guerreros hacía temblar. Los dos nietos favoritos de Agamemno siempre sentados en cada lado de su trono, escribiendo sus memorias, así los pintarían varios artistas, los esculpirían varios escultores. Piezas que luego serían destruidas.

—Majestad, mi señor y abuelo, dime algo que no le hayas dicho nunca a nadie.

Agamemno le miró, recostado en su trono, la luz de sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse más le sonrió, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres saber algo, mi pequeño?

—Sí, algo especial.

—Ah, ¿no lo compartirás con nadie?

—Bueno… puede ser que lo comparta con T’om’a, pero nada más con él.

El rey elfo rio cansado. —Existe algo más fuerte que nuestra magia, más fuerte que todas las magias del mundo si pudieras unirlas en una sola esfera de poder.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, sí. Y en ella vive un ser que es eterno.

—Nosotros somos inmortales.

—No como él, mi pequeño, no como él.

—Dime más, abuelo.

—Te lo puedo mostrar, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie más. Quizá solo a T’om’a pero los dos nunca deben mencionarlo. Es un secreto de la luz.

—¡Lo prometo, mi señor!

Howald abrió sus ojos muy emocionado al ver que su abuelo levantó un fino dedo con el que comenzó a dibujar un círculo en su pecho, luego otro más pequeño y otro más aún más pequeño como un centro del que hizo líneas que salían como rayos.

—Todos los corazones tienen dos fuerzas, la oscuridad y la luz. La primera es egoísta, vanidosa. La segunda es compasiva, amorosa. Ambas tienen una magia que es imposible superar, a menos que la combatas con su contrario. Si la oscuridad llegara, tendríamos que llamar a la luz. Tendríamos que llamar al ser eterno que vive en ella, para que su poder salve nuestro mundo. Para eso tenemos que abrirle un portal que se abre a través de un gran arco que forma un círculo dentro de otro círculo que hace brillar una estrella en su centro. Se necesita mucho valor, controlar el miedo porque hay que ver hacia el infinito. Ahí lo encontrarás, Howald. Él te escuchará.

Agamemno tosió, llamando la atención de los sirvientes que entraron para atenderle. El pequeño príncipe elfo se quedó pensativo, con esas palabras que nunca olvidaría. Tal como lo prometió a su abuelo, solo le diría aquel secreto a su primo hermano T’om’a, con quien hizo un juramento de sangre de jamás revelar aquello a menos que fuese realmente necesario. Cuando Howald creció y la Guerra Santa estalló, dibujó en un burdo papel aquel símbolo que su ya fallecido rey hiciera sobre su pecho, recordando sus palabras. Quería llamar a la luz, pero nunca supo cómo hacerlo, aunque T’om’a le dio una idea, solo que había que buscar los componentes: un trozo del corazón de una estrella y un trozo del corazón de Gama.

—¿Cómo encontraremos ambas cosas?

—En realidad no hay que buscar mucho —dijo T’om’a, sacando de un medallón suyo un trozo de Kryptonita— El corazón de Gama.

—¿Y la estrella?

—Deben tener alguna en el Cónclave.

T’om’a a su vez, le dijo otro secreto. Para él, la madre de los dragones había caído del cielo con su corazón herido por un fragmento de estrella que alguien había lanzado con alevosía, aprovechando que ella miraba hacia el firmamento. Howald no lo creía, pero su primo afirmaba con toda contundencia la existencia de la oscuridad que andaba escondida en la forma de un gran búho blanco. Nunca pudieron confirmar tal cosa, porque debieron huir por sus vidas, y más tarde, huir para salvar a sus hijos que habían nacido en el Reino Santo de Latveria. T’om’a fue hecho prisionero sin que Howald pudiera hacer algo para salvarle, buscando a su esposa que había ido tras él sin tampoco lograr rescatarla.

Anthony había nacido bajo el tiempo del Cometa, y si Marth no había muerto, había dado a luz a otro niño del Cometa. Los dos círculos de su dibujo. Su disfraz ya no funcionó más, así que tuvieron que tomar una decisión que los llevó al Edén, dejando a su único hijo en las manos del único Meta Humano en el que confiaban. Tanto María como Howald huyeron hacia el Oeste, como si buscaran llegar a la Garra de Hielo. En realidad, no tenían ningún destino, sabían que el Gran Maestre los asesinaría apenas los tuviera prisioneros. Con lo que no contó el príncipe elfo fue con las torturas para averiguar sobre sus profecías, los Niños del Cometa. El Niño Profecía. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Howald vio morir frente a sus ojos a su esposa.

Lamentó no haberle dejado una carta a su hijo.

_“—Cuando escuches a la luz, las palabras sobrarán.”_ Había dicho el rey Agamemno.

Inclinó su cabeza para hacerle más fácil el trabajo a su verdugo.

Ellos lo completarían, llamarían a la Luz.

A la Fuente.

Al Inmortal.


	39. El pozo.

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**El pozo.**

_“Puede ser que sea yo la ocasión en la vida que nadie te dio, y más aún, yo seré la certeza que requieres tú.”_  
Laura Pausini.

—Oh, qué tenemos aquí. Tantos visitantes, tantos rostros nuevos que pueden ser viejos para cuando haya terminado de decir esto —sonrió el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa, acercándose a Loki— Me parece que es hora de aclarar algunos malos entendidos, ¿no te parece, mi dulce Naga?

—¡Niños! —gritó Harley, enviando sus hienas al monstruo.

Dzor miró atónito cómo Loki prefirió recibir las crueles mordidas de las enormes hienas en su cola antes que exponer al peligro a Bruce. El Inquisidor rugió, corriendo para intentar degollar esos animales, pero unos guerreros con máscaras de rostros deformes sonriendo cayeron de los techos para rodearles. El Príncipe ondeó su palanca en el aire con los ojos clavados en el protegido del Naga, quien apenas si podía mirar algo por la fuerza con la que Loki lo estrujó contra su pecho, aterrado de que algo le hicieran que no sentía el dolor de los ataques. Barthy jadeó, quitándose su capa y entrando a la pelea, igual que Dzor.

—E-Están… —Bruce trató de separarse— Lastimándote…

—No te muevas, no te muevas.

—¿Qué tanto proteges con sumo recelo, mi Naga? —el Príncipe sacó un frasco de lleno de fuego helado que hizo estremecer a Loki.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA!

—Vaya, un Inquisidor atacando a un príncipe como yo. ¿Qué no eso sería considerado alta traición?

Se carcajeó, usando un hechizo que lo hizo saltar en el aire, evadiendo el martillo de Dzor y clavando la filosa punta de su palanca en el hombro del Naga quien gimió adolorido, sin soltar a Bruce el cual ya estaba desesperado por ayudar. Los petirrojos volaron alrededor, dando de picotazos al Príncipe quien maldijo, empujándolos al caer de vuelta en el suelo. Loki aprovechó para lanzar dagas de hielo que acabaron con algunos de los Bufones, levantando una mano a tiempo para detener a una hiena que intentó alcanzar al joven híbrido, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver cómo sangraba por las heridas.

—¡Basta!

Los Bufones salieron volando al paso de Bartholomew, quien empujó a Harley hasta enviarla tiendas más lejos donde cayó con un chillido. El Príncipe entrecerró sus ojos, chasqueando su lengua con un dedo moviéndose de un lado a otro como negando. Una explosión detrás también lo envió lejos, una burbuja de energía verde que envolvió al Naga, quitándole de encima las hienas que aullaron al ser quemadas por la magia de Hal-reld.

—¡Deben venir conmigo! ¡Tenemos que escapar!

—¡Tú…! —Loki siseó, agitando su cola.

—¡Por favor! —Bruce tiró de sus hombros para llamar su atención— Va a ayudarnos, no es enemigo.

—¡NO IRÁN A NINGÚN LADO! —el Príncipe regresó, lanzando esferas que estallaron alrededor de todos, rompiendo el escudo de magia verde.

—¡BRUCE! ¡BRUCE! —el Naga perdió al joven, buscándole desesperado, incluso pasando por el fuego.

—¿Por qué estás protegiendo tanto a ese mocoso? —preguntó el Príncipe, encontrándolo de frente— ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Loki le atacó con toda la rabia acumulada, lanzando dagas de hielo y usando su cola para sujetar cuanto objeto hubiera a su alcance, incluyendo las hienas. Pero el Príncipe simplemente las evadía como si estuviera brincoteando, carcajeándose hasta que desapareció y apareció tras el monstruo, clavándole en un costado su palanca, arrancándole un trozo de piel al quitarla.

—¿No vas a decirme? ¡Cómo has cambiado, Loki!

—¡TÚ! ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!

Dzor por nada casi le rebana una mano de no ser por la intervención de Harley quien le empujó, empuñando hacia él un brazalete que portaba y al que hizo brillar por una invocación. El Inquisidor cayó de rodillas llevándose una mano al pecho, como si le faltara aire con todas las venas de su cuerpo adquiriendo un color dorado por debajo de la piel. La consorte del Príncipe sonrió victoriosa, carcajeándose junto con él al verle agonizar así.

—No íbamos a crear algo sin poderlo destruir después —comentó burlón el Príncipe.

—¡DZOR! —gritó Loki, atacando a los otros dos.

Hal-reld intervino, cuando llegaron guardias con sus trajes con formas de gorilas para apoyar al Príncipe y sus Bufones, haciendo que la pelea encrudeciera. Bruce alcanzó una lanza de uno de esos guardias con que pelear, teniendo a los petirrojos ayudándole distrayendo o picoteando a los que llegaban a él. No eran muchos porque el Naga estaba decidido a protegerlo sin importarle cuantas heridas le causara eso. Bartholomew jadeó, posando sus ojos en el Príncipe y esa loca que estaba torturando al Inquisidor. Corrió hacia ellos, con la vista fija en el brazalete que quiso alcanzar. El Príncipe le miró, sacando de entre sus mantos un par de aros hechos de metal encantado que azotó contra el suelo, creando una onda que lanzó a Barthy lejos, hiriendo una de sus rodillas.

—¡Mátenlos a todos! —ordenó el Príncipe— Excepto a ese niño.

Bruce se giró al ser señalado. La histeria de Loki aumentó, casi congelando todo a su alrededor con varias heridas en su larga cola y en su espalda ya carmesí por la sangre que brotaba de su herida. El Príncipe comenzó a silbar, meciendo su palanca, abriéndose paso junto con Harley y sus hienas hacia ellos. Lentamente, comenzó a carcajearse con sus ojos brillando. Fue un efecto que Bruce nunca había experimentado y entendió el por qué ese mago infundía tanto terror con su rostro maquillado de esa manera, aumentando el efecto de su sonrisa. Todo pareció ensombrecerse al tiempo que un miedo fue creciendo en todos los que escucharon aquella risa demente, temblando sin poder evitarlo, cayendo igual que Dzor quien ya estaba pálido.

—No, no, no, no… ¡NOO!

Loki abrazó al Príncipe cuando llegó con Bruce, recibiendo en su espalda los picotazos de la punta filosa del arma que abrieron heridas profundas. El muchacho quiso defenderlo, pero la cola del Naga lo empujó con todo y el salvaje ataque que estaba recibiendo. Fueron los petirrojos quienes volaron directo hacia el rostro de aquel loco, picoteando como mejor pudieron su piel. Dzor quiso ponerse de pie, haciendo que Harley se girara a él, moviendo el rosario mágico de su brazalete para contenerlo. El Príncipe atrapó a uno de los petirrojos, el que tenía el pecho rojo. Lo miró con odio profundo, su piel deformándose por aquellos picotazos que ya lo habían hecho sangrar.

—¡BASTA! —rugió antes de azotarlo contra el suelo, alzando su palanca.

Bruce respingó al ver aquel filo enterrarse en el pecho del petirrojo, formando de inmediato un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Loki gritó, siendo pateado por Harley en el rostro al volver con él. El Príncipe se carcajeó, dispuesto a aplastar por completo a esa indefensa avecilla cuando todo se cimbró. Todos se giraron hacia Bruce, había sido el epicentro de aquella onda que creció, lanzando a todos por igual al suelo, excepto el Príncipe quien resistió, mirando fijamente al joven.

—Tú…

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Bruce gritó con rabia.

Los murciélagos aparecieron como si siempre hubieran estado escondidos en los recovecos de aquel callejón, una marea negra que voló pasando a los costados de Bruce directo hacia el Príncipe en un ataque frontal que lo llevó muy lejos, entre mordidas y chillidos salvajes. Los siguientes fueron los Bufones, Harley y los guardias gorilas hasta que solamente quedaron Bartholomew, Hal-reld, Loki y Dzor quien al fin pudo respirar de nuevo. Barthy fue quien se acercó a Bruce, abrazándole.

—Ssshh… tranquilo, Bruce, tranquilo.

Varias paredes y techos cayeron por la onda provocada por el híbrido, dejando un silencio extraño alrededor como las miradas atónitas de los demás ante aquel despliegue de poder. Dzor corrió donde Loki quien se había arrastrado entre sollozos, tomando entre sus manos al petirrojo muerto. Los otros dos se quedaron junto a Bruce, escondiéndose en su turbante. Hal-reld estaba mortalmente serio, miró a Bartholomew como pidiendo una explicación que el otro Meta Humano no quiso dar, negando apenas antes de volverse al Naga que lloraba desesperado.

—Por el Edén…

Bruce volvió en sí, mirando la escena frente a sus ojos. Se deshizo del agarre de Barthy para ir a donde Loki, sosteniendo sus manos manchadas por la sangre del pajarillo.

—Podemos… podemos traerlo de vuelta.

—¿Qué? —Loki frunció su ceño.

—Tenemos que…

—¡Cuidado! —Barthy abrió sus ojos, señalando al cielo.

Una esfera violeta cayó frente a ellos, disipándose para dejar ver al Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa aterrizar. Llevaba los mantos completamente hechos jirones, manchados de sangre y arena. Quizá lo más terrorífico fue su rostro deformado por las mordidas de los murciélagos y esa mirada que pedía muerte.

—Ustedes… todos ustedes… ¡VAN A MORIR AHORA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Nadie pudo evitar que Bruce saltara por encima de Loki y le diera un fuerte puñetazo que lo empujó al suelo. El Príncipe gruñó, pateando para quitárselo de encima con una mano siendo envuelta en energía violeta que lanzó al joven caído y que se estrelló directo sobre una armadura de cuero sobre la que no tuvo efecto alguno. Bartholomew jadeó con una risa de asombro al ver caer a tal velocidad a nada menos que Kal-El, quien sujetó la muñeca del Príncipe, fracturándola al instante.

—No lo vas a tocar —sentenció el Kryptoniano.

—Eso ya lo veremos —se quejó el Príncipe, mirándole por unos segundos antes de carcajearse pese al dolor, estallando en energía violeta, desapareciendo al fin de ahí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Dzor.

—Soy Kal-El, hijo de Jor-El, de los guerreros jinetes de la Tundra Kryptoniana y he sido enviado por mi padre para encontrarlos y llevarlos a salvo.

Kal se giró sobre sus talones, sonriendo a Bruce al ofrecerle una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie que fue rechazada por un manotazo de este, volviéndose a Loki quien tenía al petirrojo contra su pecho.

—Debemos ir con Ra’s Al Ghul.

—¿Qué? —Barthy abrió sus ojos— Bruce…

—Su pozo, su pozo puede ayudar a Jason.

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos a llegar nada más así y él nos dejará entrar?

Bruce miró a Barthy, quien dejó caer sus hombros, dándose en la frente con la palma de su mano.

—¡Bien! Esos dos están… mal. No creo poder llevar a todos…

—Yo ayudaré —dijo Hal-reld.

—Y yo —se sumó Kal-El.

Dzor les observó en silencio, tomando entre sus brazos a Loki. —Enreda tu cuerpo con el mío. Ya no puedes moverte más.

—Bien… am, Hal, tú lleva al Inquisidor con el Naga, yo debo borrar toda huella sobre nosotros, aunque sin duda van a hablar de esto —suspiró Bartholomew— Am, Bruce, que te lleve Kal-El.

—No.

—¿No viste lo que hizo? Son inmunes a la magia. Le prometiste a Jor-El confiar.

Kal-El ladeó su rostro, esperando por Bruce quien frunció su ceño casi a punto de hacer un puchero antes de acercarse al Kryptoniano quien sonrió, sujetándole por la cintura y silbando a un lobo blanco que apareció de un salto. Hal-reld también hizo lo suyo, concentrándose para llevarse a los otros envueltos en una esfera de energía mientras que Barthy corrió para destruir toda huella que delatara su estancia tan aparatosa en Ciudad Gorila. Se marcharon hacia la dirección que el Linterna Verde como Bruce conocían de sobra, pasando por entre las dunas hacia el valle rocoso lo más rápido posible.

—Lo salvaremos —murmuró Dzor contra los cabellos empapados de sangre de Loki.

—¿De verdad que solamente tocaremos la puerta? —preguntó angustiado Bartholomew.

No hubo necesidad de ello, la fortaleza pareció solitaria, pasando lo que era una muralla sin que nadie les detuviera. Eso les extrañó, bajando la velocidad.

—El Emir no dejaría así de vulnerable su fortaleza —comentó Kal-El.

—Porque tiene quién la proteja —replicó Bruce.

Un rugido los detuvo, preparándose para un ataque. De entre las cuevas debajo de la fortaleza salió una bestia enorme, peluda con garras y colmillos dispuestos a hincarlos en sus cuerpos. Un licántropo que al instante siguiente se volvió un cachorro gimiendo con su cola entre sus patas de solo ver a Loki, quien ya estaba prácticamente inconsciente entre los brazos de Dzor. Las preguntas las dejaron para después, ayudando al Inquisidor con la cola del Naga al soltarse, llevándolo hasta donde el pozo que Bruce conocía bien por sus propiedades mágicas. Tanto Loki como el petirrojo fueron sumergidos en sus verdes aguas brillantes, hundiéndose lentamente hasta que solamente quedaron esas manchas dispersas de sangre en la superficie. El licántropo gimió con orejas bajas, mirando a Bruce para sorpresa de todos.

—Estarán bien —le consoló, palmeando su cabeza.

—¿Tú lo conoces? —Barthy miró a la bestia con recelo.

—No te hará nada.

Burbujas de aire comenzaron a formarse en el agua del pozo, llamando la atención de todos. Loki salió a la superficie, jadeando por aire dando manotazos al buscar de donde sostenerse. Dzor fue a alcanzarle, no sin estar tan asombrado como los demás. El Naga estaba sanado, incluso tenía un par de cuernos brotando de sus sienes con un sedoso cabello negro y marcas azules en una piel ya limpia. El Inquisidor le sacó del agua, usando su capa para limpiar su rostro.

—¿Loki?

—Esto es una auténtica criatura del mundo antiguo —murmuró Hal-reld, admirando las escamas verdes y doradas de Loki, percibiendo la fuerza de su magia.

El licántropo fue acercándose, siempre gimiendo. Bruce hizo una señal para que todos se quedaran callados. Loki abrió sus ojos al ver al lobo frente a él, primero frunciendo su ceño y luego empujando a Dzor para abrazar a la bestia con fuerza, llorando en una mezcla de alivio e indignación.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡Fenrir! ¡Fenrir! ¡Mi hijo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?! ¡Mi hijo está vivo! ¡Mi hijo!

Loki besó su hocico, cepillando su pelaje, mirándole con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que no cesaron de caer mientras lo revisaba, notando el collar apenas visible en su cuello. Le permitía andar por todo el territorio de la fortaleza, pero no más allá.

—Mi hijo… mira lo que te han hecho esos monstruos.

—Entre las cosas que jamás olvidaré, esto se llevará las palmas —bromeó Barthy a Hal-reld, codéandolo— ¿No lo crees?

—¿Ese licántropo es un Naga?

—Lo fue —respondió Bruce— Lo mataron y revivieron con el pozo, no sin antes transformarlo en…

—Eso debió ser extremadamente doloroso.

—Como la vida de Loki —murmuró Dzor, acercándose a Loki— ¿No vas a presentarme?

El Naga bufó, dedicándole una mirada antes de volverse al lobo que tenía contra su pecho.

—Mi hijo menor, Fenrir. Fenrir, un idiota.

—Dzor —sonrió el rubio, mirando su collar— Oh…

—Ustedes son lo peor que pudo sucederle al mundo.

—Puedo liberarlo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Puedo cortar el collar —asintió Dzor muy seguro— Está hecho con un hechizo que mis relámpagos pueden destruir.

—No vas a…

—Tienes mi palabra que no lastimaré. Si lo hago, mátame.

Loki apretó a Fenrir, quien picó su mejilla con su hocico, animándole. Lo soltó, dándole espacio al Inquisidor para hacerlo.

—Si lo escucho…

—Tienes mi palabra, Loki.

Dzor tomó su martillo hacha, levantándolo en alto. Barthy respingó al ver aparecer un relámpago del techo que cayó sobre el arma del rubio, quien tomó el collar, poniendo su mano entre la piel de Fenrir y el metal. El filo del hacha cayó con el relámpago destruyéndolo sin que hubiera quemado uno solo de los cabellos del licántropo, que gimió curioso antes de ir a abrazar a un aliviado Loki.

—Es un arma poderosa —sonrió Kal-El— Que huele a dragón.

—Hay cosas que debemos saber uno del otro —Dzor torció una sonrisa.

—Mi niño —el Naga fue a Bruce, revisándolo por alguna herida, nada salvo raspones— Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí a como dé lugar. Ya saben quién es él a estas alturas —miró al resto como si no entendieran, azotando un poco su cola antes de volverse al joven— No puedo dejar que el Príncipe te atrape, primero muerto.

—Deja de hacer eso —pidió Bruce, deteniendo sus manos— Estoy bien.

—Borre nuestras huellas, tardarán en encontrarnos.

—Ellos siempre nos encontrarán —dijo misterioso Loki, mirando hacia el pozo.

La mancha pequeña de sangre de Jason fue jalada al interior. Pequeñas burbujas aparecieron y un petirrojo salió volando, recorriendo toda aquella enorme cueva como si estuviera desesperado. Los otros dos salieron del turbante de Bruce al escucharle, buscándolo para calmarlo. Al verlos a los tres juntos se dieron cuenta que ahora Jason era incluso más grande que Dik y su cabeza se había teñido por completo de rojo, como si trajera un casco encima. Loki sonrió, llamándolos. Los tres petirrojos fueron a su mano extendida, trinando más tranquilos. El Naga los dejó en las manos de Bruce, cuya mejilla acarició.

—Lo has hecho bien, mi niño.

—¿No retirarás el hechizo?

—No —Loki negó, acariciando las tres cabecitas— Tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir siendo petirrojos que niños humanos. Cuando hayas cumplido tu misión, los liberaré.

—Entonces deberás mantenerte vivo para eso —Bruce aprovechó sus palabras— Si mueres ellos no podrán liberarse… y no podrás ir con tu hija.

—¿Qué?

—Hela —Bartholomew no se pudo contener, tronando un par de dedos— ¡Ya entendí! ¡La chica fantasma es hija tuya! De usted, perdón.

Loki miró en turnos a Bruce y a Barthy abriendo sus ojos cada vez más, incluso Fenrir fue levantando más sus orejas. El Naga estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo, tomando las manos de Bruce que besó por su dorso, haciendo sonrojar a éste por tantas atenciones.

—Gracias.

—Yo no…

—Todas las mentiras serás descubiertas y vendrá el tiempo de expiación —declaró Loki, sus ojos buscaron al resto— Debemos irnos.

—Nos esperan en Latveria —habló Kal-El— Para mañana comenzará el tiempo del Primus Mirum de su Cornucopia.

—Oh, cielos —Barthy se llevó una mano al pecho— ¿Vamos a ir? ¿Realmente ir?

—Entonces es por ello que no encontramos a nadie aquí ni en Ciudad Gorila —comentó Dzor— Están marchando a la fiesta. Creo que nosotros podemos tomarnos unas horas de descanso. Ustedes dos acaban de renacer, por decirlo de una manera. Y los demás necesitamos algo de alimento y sueño. Luego podremos buscar cómo llegar.

—No voy a llevarlo con ellos —gruñó Loki, abrazando a Bruce.

—Tengo que ir… —jadeó este entre sus brazos— El Emir… me lo dijo, Jor-El, Katar. He recibido la invitación por varias fuentes.

—Una vez invitado no te puedes desinvitar —Bartholomew se encogió de hombros, quedándose detrás de Hal-reld cuando Loki le miró asesino.

—El otro Niño del Cometa irá —Kal-El se giró al Naga— Deben estar los dos juntos.

—¿Qué clase de planes han hecho ustedes?

—De los que funcionan.

Dzor rió divertido al ver la reacción de Loki a las palabras de Kal-El. Al final, fue el propio Bruce quien tuvo que convencerlo de que era lo mejor. Krypto junto con Fenrir salieron juntos para buscar la nave Devastadora en la que partirían y que según contó Kal-El, había sido emboscada por un par de extrañas naves que no pertenecían a Black Manta. La inesperada ayuda de los Atlanteanos había hecho la diferencia. Loki miró a su hijo desaparecer con el lobo blanco, suspirando un poco antes de mirar a Dzor quien le sonreía, sin dejar de recorrer esa figura imponente de Naga.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Lo impresionante que eres. Desafortunadamente es una forma que no es muy ventajosa para la fiesta.

—Lo sé.

—Que tristeza.

—No finjas que te agrado.

—No lo hago.

Loki rodó sus ojos. —Gracias por liberar a mi hijo.

—Todo lo que te devuelva ese brillo a tus ojos.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso.

—¿Esto? —el rubio se acercó, sujetándole por su cintura para besarle, soltándole antes de recibir algún rasguño o ataque— Descansa, Loki.

El Naga se quedó congelado, mirando un pasillo vacío hasta que volvió en sí, murmurando cosas sobre Inquisidores que no eran muy listos. Fue a donde la habitación de Bruce, asegurándose de que dormía con los petirrojos a un lado. Cerró las puertas con unos hechizos, notando la presencia de Kal-El.

—¿Piensas quedarte de guardia cuidándolo?

—Sería un tonto si permito que algo le suceda en mi ausencia.

—Ahora estoy yo.

Loki sonrió malicioso. —Dudo que mi niño te quiera. No me subestimes, Kryptoniano.

—Fallaría a las enseñanzas de mi pueblo si lo hiciera. Recién acabas de curarte, encontrado a uno de tus hijos y salvado a Bruce. Un descanso no es una falta a tu deber, todo lo contrario.

Kal resistió muy bien esa mirada penetrante hasta que el examen de Loki dejó satisfecho a este.

—Puede que sea tu promesa, pero me encargaré de que seas digno de él.

—Acepto el desafío. ¿Descansarás? Bruce no estará contento si no lo haces.

Con un chasquido de su lengua, el Naga le dio la espalda, siguiendo el consejo del Kryptoniano, quien se quedaría de guarda en la puerta de Bruce hasta que volvieran los dos lobos con la respuesta. Sin duda, la Cornucopia de Latveria prometía ser un evento que nadie olvidaría.


	40. Cornucopia

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Cornucopia.**

_“Cuando el peligro parece ligero, deja de ser ligero.”_

Sir Francis Bacon.

Volver a Tierra Santa tenía para Anthony sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, estaba feliz de regresar a un lugar que conocía, con gente que conocía. Pero, por otro lado, tenía miedo. En un corto tiempo todo lo que había dado por sentado estaba hecho trizas y si bien tenía ahora seres que estaban dispuestos a sangrarse hasta morir por él, eso no le daba la seguridad que al parecer el mundo iba a necesitar de él. Había sido tremendamente feliz creando cosas a expensas de los tesoros de Yondu, quien lo había tratado como a un príncipe -y lo era, de cierta manera- sin nunca prohibirle nada. Le divertía ver cómo su arquero y guardia elfo estaba enamorándose irremediablemente del hijo de Yondu, Peter Quill, pese a que peleaban cada cinco minutos y cada cinco minutos terminaban en algún rincón retozando hasta que ya no tenían más energías.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Pet en su hombro, la playa de Latveria estaba a lo lejos ya.

—Quizá debería hacerte un corralito, te pueden aplastar en la fiesta.

—Pero así no podría cuidarte. Además, Natty ya me enseñó a ser un humano.

—¿En serio? Creí que estaba muy ocupada admirando las pecas de Bryce.

—¿Cómo?

Tony rio, acariciando la cabecita de la araña. —Solo espero que nada termine mal en la fiesta.

—Uy, eso quien sabe.

—Amo Anthony —le llamó Jarv, colocando una capa en color rojo carmesí sobre sus hombros— Pronto llegaremos a la costa Oeste de Latveria, recuerde mis instrucciones.

—Jamás andar solo, no entablar charlas con gente desconocida, ni provocar a nadie.

—Muy bien, mi señor. Toda su guardia está lista.

El muchacho miró por encima de su hombro. Buck terminaba de ajustar un cinturón donde cargaba cuchillos y una espada, ayudado por Quill quien tenía en su espalda una ballesta que le había creado. Yondu mimaba a su salamandra de fuego, lista para atravesar cuerpos a un silbido del Devastador. Bryce y Natty estaban más atrás, el primero acomodándose su abrigo y la Viuda Negra sonriéndole al ajustarse la capa que cubría su lindo vestido negro. Los colores de todos eran brillantes, a la usanza de la hermandad, con algunas joyas que seguramente iban a generar ciertas protestas por su origen no tan correcto. Pero era la Cornucopia de Latveria y su tiempo sagrado del Primus Mirum comenzaba. Nadie podía hacer el mínimo gesto o pensamiento de agresión so pena de hacer caer desgracias a todos.

—¿Aún ha tenido esos sueños, Amo?

—Sí, Jarv —Tony le miró con una media sonrisa, acomodándose la capucha— Quisiera saber qué es, lo curioso es que siento que será en la fiesta donde lo sabré.

—Entonces así será.

La Milano alcanzó la costa y luego el muelle buscando puerto donde anclar. Más naves Devastadoras se mezclaron entre las que llegaban de otros reinos y tierras. Yondu fue el primero en bajar, con el resto detrás de él al ser recibido por uno de los embajadores de Latveria. Una mujer muy alta y espigada con mirada severa, ella solo hizo una media reverencia antes de darse media vuelta para llevarlos a la zona de registro, entregando a cada uno una llave de hierro con un listón verde que tenía bordado el escudo del reino, símbolo de bienvenida a ese Reino Santo y también un recordatorio de la Cornucopia como el Primus Mirum. El tiempo sagrado comenzaba así que estaba prohibida cualquier amenaza, pelea o el menor signo de agresividad, era la promesa de aquel sello sagrado.

—Me pregunto cuántas llavecitas mandaron a hacer —murmuró Quill jugando con su llave.

—Suficientes para todos los atrevidos que han asistido a la Cornucopia —respondió Yondu.

Había varias tiendas dispuestas a lo largo del camino principal que llevaba hacia el palacio, sobre una montaña rodeado de un bosque húmedo. Ellos tomaron una para descansar, recibiendo más dádivas que sin duda demostraban que Latveria estaba dispuesta a demostrar que sus recursos para la Cornucopia bien podían competir contra el Templo o Ciudad Madre, los hogares de los dos magos más poderosos. Anthony durmió un poco, cansado por la creciente ansiedad. Fueron un par de horas antes de despertar por un presentimiento que fue ganando fuerza. Salió de la tienda, seguido por los demás, buscando entre las caravanas que llegaban con una mirada casi desesperada hasta encontrar a la caravana que le había hecho despertar, corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Padre!

Quizá Tony ya sabía la verdad a cerca de su origen, tal como le había dicho Jarv, eso no cambiaba ciertas cosas. Una de ellas era su cariño por su familia. Charles bajó del caballo tan pronto sintió al muchacho lo suficientemente cerca para no equivocarse, corriendo a alcanzarle. Anthony le abrazó con fuerza, un par de lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir de vuelta esos brazos que siempre le protegieron y le dejaron conocer su verdadera identidad. El Maestre del Edén le apretó contra su pecho, separándose apenas para verle a los ojos, leyendo en ellos todo lo que le había sucedido a su pequeño hijo. Su mirada se hizo más dulce, acariciando una mejilla de Tony.

—Has pasado muy duras pruebas.

—Pad… —Anthony sacudió su cabeza, abrazándole de nuevo— Padre.

—Siempre serás mi hijo, Anthony. Y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?

Charles suspiró, tomando su mentón para hacer que le mirara. —No ahora, no aquí —sonrió al verle sus ropas tan coloridas, mantos rojos con dorado— Vaya atuendo.

—Oh, de mis amigos los Devastadores.

—¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY!

Este pasó de los brazos de su padre a los de su hermano mayor quien incluso le levantó del suelo al dar vueltas con él, entre risas de alivio de uno y de sorpresa del otro.

—¡ANTHONY! —Dawid le bajó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos— Temía tanto por ti.

—Lo siento, hermano.

—No hay nada qué sentir —replicó el mayor estampando un beso en sus cabellos— Pero no te vuelvas a marchar así, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya sabes cómo soy.

—Pero ahora has vuelto a nosotros y no te dejaré ir. Te cuidaré como siempre.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Dawid.

—Estar perdido, de seguro.

Tony se dio cuenta que algo sucedía con su hermano mayor, parecía tener una fiebre en los ojos desconocida para él. Logan, Hank, Jean y otros magos venían con Charles, saludándole antes de retomar el camino hasta la tienda donde se habían quedado Yondu y su grupo que Anthony presentó con algo de emoción, sobre todo a Jarv a quien el Maestre Xavier hizo una reverencia.

—Nadie mejor para cuidar de este pequeño que un Guardián de los Bosques.

—Excelencia.

—Buck, ¿quién te ha creado semejante brazo?

—Su… hijo —el elfo cambió el título, sabían que era demasiado peligroso que tantos oídos alrededor prestaran atención de repente.

—¿De verdad?

—No, fue nada, padre. Algo sencillo.

—¡Tony! —Dawid frunció su ceño, pasando un brazo por sus hombros— No hagas eso, siempre has sido muy bueno para crear cosas que no existen. Tu mente está llena de ellas.

—Am, bien, he de aceptar el halago.

—Esta reunión amerita un brindis —sonrió Yondu— Sean bienvenidos a nuestra tienda.

Posiblemente entre los Devastadores y la Caravana del Edén se reunían los seres más curiosos que fueron objeto de los chismes que se esparcieron por todo el reino. Nadie más tenía entre sus filas a sospechosos seres de aspecto humano. Bajo el juramento del Primus Mirum, nadie podía dañarlos y era obvio que todos desaparecerían antes de que acabara el tiempo sagrado. Mientras tanto, iba a crearse un ambiente bastante peculiar con semejantes invitados. Charles les habló sobre la princesa Amazona como la guerrera Thanagariana que no tardarían en unirse, una vez que hubieran llevado a salvo el último contingente de criaturas mágicas al Edén.

—Ya todos están ahí, bien protegidos —dijo Charles mirándolos— Aunque tenemos invitados muy célebres entre nosotros.

—Más los que vendrán —comentó Quill— Sin mencionar a los Inquisidores.

—Todo un entretenimiento —bufó Logan.

—Debemos mantenernos alejados de la Corte del Templo —habló Hank— Por nuestro propio bienestar.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo —el Maestre asintió— Tengo entendido que Lilandra viene, pequeños. Así que su madre también estará aquí.

—Es muy peligroso —Anthony miró a Jarv y a Charles.

—Lo es más quedarse ya en el bosque —de nuevo Logan interrumpió, apenas si mirando a Charles, como si supieran algo más entre los dos.

—En verdad que el Rey de Latveria está loco.

Todos ellos no duraron mucho en la tienda, porque unos guardias llegaron para escoltarlos al palacio. Siendo líderes -Yondu y Charles- su lugar estaba ya reservado dentro del palacio, incluyendo a sus acompañantes. Anthony tenía entendido que aquel lugar además estaba hechizado, un lugar donde las habitaciones podían multiplicarse si el rey así lo ordenaba para alojar a toda Tierra Santa de ser necesario. Con la Cornucopia, aquella magia venía como anillo al dedo. En el camino se encontraron con la caravana del Reino Santo de Baxter, con el Rey Reed de Richards acompañad de la hija del Gran Maestre, Wanda Magnus como su maga consejera y guía, quien les dedicó una mirada despectiva, sobre todo al notar a Natty quien le sonrió como si fuesen las mejores amigas. Otra comitiva que se les unió fue la del Reino Santo de Azul, con la reina María de Hill y su maga Lady Deathstroke a quien Logan hizo un gesto burlón.

—Yo no sé cómo carajos será esta fiesta con tantos enemigos —gruñó Logan a Charles.

—Será como nadar entre tiburones.

Ellos tuvieron una amplia ala, con un gran balcón para sus desayunos o reuniones privadas con una espléndida mira a los jardines centrales del palacio hecho de piedra gris con sus enormes banderines verdes de bandas negras y rojas que formaban dos cuernos. El palacio estaba rodeado por una villa donde se hospedarían el resto de los invitados no tan importantes, y donde también se harían los festejos comunitarios dado el espacio que se requería para ellos. Ya todos murmuraban en el pasillo sobre el baile de Latveria tan famoso, preguntándose quienes todos formarían las parejas. Según la tradición de los Doom, el rey guiaba los pasos, a sus costados se encontrarían sus más cercanos amigos y detrás de éstos, los amigos más cercanos de aquellos. Luego, a mitad de la melodía, entrarían las damas ordenadas en filas por sus respectivos rangos para completar todo el cortejo.

—Nunca había tenido una habitación así —comentó Bryce, quien estaría compartiendo la recámara con Natty, junto a la de Anthony.

—Yo tampoco —rio Tony, tocando las paredes— Vaya que si viven como reyes.

—Una recámara para nosotros —murmuró Quill a Bucky, quien le pisó un pie.

Anthony fue a revisar la recámara de su padre, encontrándolo solo, mirando con ojos húmedos el fuego de una amplia chimenea en el centro de una pared decorada con esos banderines verdes sentado en una amplia silla con sus brazos sujetos a los acolchonados descansos. El joven se quedó quieto en la puerta, luego corriendo a su lado, arrodillándose frente a él, tomando sus manos cuando Charles se giró para verle.

—Estaré bien, padre. No te preocupes.

Los ojos de Charles vacilaron, humedeciéndose más. —Mi pequeño… lamento tanto haber cometido tantos errores.

—Papá —Tony negó, besando sus manos— No has hecho otra cosa sino prepararme. Cuando estaba allá solo… más de una vez quise que aparecieras y usaras tu magia porque tuve mucho miedo. Pero luego recordaba todo lo que me habías enseñado. Funcionó. Tal como me dijiste, no todo se resuelve con magia. Aunque lamento la suerte que le traje a Bruce… aun debo pedirle perdón por ello.

—No, hijo mío. Los padres de Bruce sabían el precio de arriesgarse así… tal como los tuyos lo hicieron.

—¿Aun sigo siendo un Xavier?

—Nunca lo dejarás de ser —el Maestre acomodó sus cabellos— Perdona si no te dije la verdad antes, con el paso del tiempo te sentí más mío que de ellos.

—Está bien, me dejaste ir. Yo lamento haberte gritado antes de partir. Solo estabas asustado de que un ingenuo como yo metiera la pata como lo hice.

—Tony, podrás arriesgarte hasta casi perder la vida, más nunca serán errores. Tu padre es quien los ha cometido y teme que eso les cueste muy caro a sus hijos.

—Nada de eso, Dawid y yo podremos con todo.

Charles le abrazó con fuerza, besando sus cabellos y meciéndole un poco. Anthony sospechó que lloró un poco, dejándole ir luego de un largo rato así, ordenándole que se preparara porque tendrían una cena con el rey de Latveria al ser invitados de honor. El joven se marchó, pasando por ese amplio balcón ya iluminado por farolas al empezar a caer la tarde. Tony se asomó al escuchar que otra comitiva llegaba, curioso por ver que otro rey o reina arribaban con sus respectivos y altivos magos. Eran solamente un grupo de Inquisidores, una media docena que dirigían dos más en armaduras diferentes al resto. Tony se quedó observando al Inquisidor de armadura azul oscuro con un escudo que tenía tachonada una estrella dorada en el centro. Al verlo quitarse su yelmo, sus ojos se clavaron en esos cabellos largos dorados con esos penetrantes ojos azules, una barba gruesa que marcaba una mandíbula cuadrada.

Simplemente no pudo quitarle la vista de encima.

El corazón del muchacho latió con fuerza, como si estuviera frente a la respuesta que no sabía que había estado buscando, aferrándose a la valla de piedra mirando fijamente a ese Inquisidor, quien pareció sentir sus ojos en él, levantando su rostro para verle. De pronto ya no estaba en Latveria, no estaba en Tierra Santa ni en ninguna otra parte. Estaba en un lugar que a Anthony le encantó, un sitio que le daba seguridad, felicidad… un todo de las mejores cosas que siempre había envidiado de los demás. Con tan solo ver ese par de ojos azules que no se apartaron de los suyos. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, le pareció una eternidad hasta sentir un brazo que rodeó su pecho, haciéndole respingar.

—Hermanito.

Tony volvió en sí, girando su rostro a Dawid. —¿Q-Qué sucede?

—No les prestes atención —gruñó su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido— Son los asesinos del Templo.

—L-Lo sé.

—Vámonos, ya nos han llamado a la cena. ¿Estás listo?

—Sólo debo… sí, ya.

Bryce se perdió en los pasillos, así que fueron a buscarle antes de ir todos al gran comedor donde ya estaban reuniéndose el resto de los invitados de honor. Anthony preparó sus mejores burlas para su despistado amigo cuando al dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos se topó de frente con aquel Inquisidor. Tuvo que sostenerse de una pared para ayudar a sus temblorosas piernas a mantenerse en pie mientras aquel guerrero avanzó a paso lento hacia él hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Era más alto que Tony, a quien no le quedó duda de lo fuerte y peligroso que era, una vez más mirando esos ojos azules. No era el único sintiendo aquel efecto, si bien el Inquisidor no parecía tan afectado como él, quien casi moría por abrazarlo sin entender el por qué.

—Inquisidor Steven —habló Natty, apareciendo detrás del joven.

El rubio levantó su mirada, con una expresión rara en su rostro. La Viuda Negra le sonrió, mirando a alguien más que apareció, un apenado Bryce. Anthony tomó aire, de pronto sintiendo que estaba perdiéndose de algo al notar las miradas que los tres estaban intercambiando.

—Natty —habló el Inquisidor.

—Cuánto tiempo, Steven —la pelirroja posó una mano en el pecho de Bryce— Me parece que no conoces a mi pareja, Bryce de Banner.

—Am, buenas tardes, señor.

Steven miró largo y muy serio a Bryce, algo tenso. Asintió, desviando su mirada por un fugaz momento antes de volverse a Tony, en el medio de ese triángulo.

—Steven, creo que no te han presentado al hijo del Maestre Charles Xavier. Anthony Xavier.

—No. No lo conocía. Mi señor.

—El Inquisidor Águila —presentó Natty bastante segura— Espero que su jornada haya sido exitosa.

—Podría decirse —el rubio clavó sus ojos en Anthony.

—Ya me encontraron, gracias, vamos tarde —Bryce alcanzó la mano de Tony, tirando de él— Hasta luego, Inquisidor.

—Steven —fue lo único que atinó a decir el joven, mirándolo hasta que dieron vuelta en el pasillo, directo al corredor central que los llevaría al comedor.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Bryce, acomodando el cuello de su traje.

—El peligro —sonrió Natty, arreglando las ropas de Tony— No te le acerques.

—Parecía que te conocía.

—Así es, cariño. Me conoce bastante bien, como yo a él.

—Entonces no es tan peligroso.

Natty rio, besando la mejilla de Anthony. —Para ti lo es, cielo. Tu padre lo hará cenizas si te pone un dedo encima.

—Nada ni nadie puede lastimar a nada ni nadie en la Cornucopia.

—Hay maneras.

—Cielos, Natty.

—Tranquilo, Bryce. ¿Listos para sentarse con seres todavía más peligrosos?

—Necesitaré mucho vino —bromeó Bryce.

Corriendo para llegar a tiempo con Charles Xavier, los tres entraron por una de las altas puertas dobles que daban al gran comedor central del rey. Largas mesas que formaban una U llenas de un festín digno de aquella celebración. El aroma de la comida, los postres y los mejores vinos sacaron más de una sonrisa a los invitados que fueron tomando asiento. Trompetas anunciaron al rey de Latveria, Víctor Von Doom, entrando por las puertas principales, llevando de su brazo a su madre, una hermosa mujer que se notaba estaba enferma pese a su porte y seriedad. Anthony se quedó sorprendido porque el rey era tan joven como él, quizá unos años mayor, sin embargo, sus ojos hablaban de una experiencia que superaba la suya. De la misma forma que tenía esa aura de todos los reyes que convivían de cerca con la magia. Tras la pareja real, estaba su mago consejero, Otto de Octavius, un Meta Humano conocido por ser un gran curandero, pero todavía mejor estratega político, por algo el Templo lo había enviado a Latveria.

Tony se volvió a Dawid quien sujetó su mano con fuerza. Alguien más entraba por esas puertas principales, nada menos que el Gran Maestre, Erik Magnus acompañado de su esposa, Lady Lena. Detrás de ellos estaba Lady Mystique junto con otros magos de reputación conocida. Al final de esa fila estaban los Inquisidores, quienes se replegaron a las paredes del comedor, como vigilantes. Para nadie fue ni sorpresa ni misterio la mirada que se dirigieron entre el Gran Maestre y el Señor del Edén, antes de que el rey sonriera a todos, tomando su lugar a la cabeza de esas mesas, levantando una copa hacia todos sus invitados a quienes observó por unos momentos. Anthony se sintió incómodo con la mirada que le tocó por parte del rey, no supo si era desprecio o interés.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí, esta primera noche en Latveria, en su Cornucopia. Por mis ancestros y mi amado rey que dio los sellos sagrados, que estos días santos traigan la sabiduría, la dicha y la esperanza que Latveria siempre ha querido para el mundo. ¡Brindo por todos ustedes, mis invitados! ¡Que dejen algo de sí en mis tierras!

El vino era delicioso, Latveria no estaba escatimando recursos para su fiesta. Tal como habían murmurado, estaban dispuestos a demostrar que eran más poderosos que el mismo Templo.

—Esto parece una sesión de arquería, donde las miradas son las flechas —murmuró Bryce.

Y no mintió, mientras todos bebían por el brindis, las expresiones de los invitados fueron una mezcla de odio puro, burla, asombro, ofensa y otras cosas más. Magos, elfos, guardianes, reyes, humanos, monstruos e Inquisidores en un mismo lugar. La noche prometía ser singular. Discretamente, Anthony miró por detrás de su hombro al Inquisidor Águila, no muy lejos de sus lugares designados. Solo un vistazo rápido, pues se dio cuenta que el Gran Maestre no les quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Qué tanto nos mira? —susurró Dawid a su lado.

—Lo feo que eres, hermano.

Ambos rieron, recibiendo una mirada de reprobación por parte de su padre, comenzando a probar de esas bandejas repletas de exquisitos platillos a un gesto de invitación del rey. La música comenzó, todos los bardos cantando al ritmo de uno muy particular, que tenía toda la piel quemada.

_Y en verdad os digo que soy lo que no veis_   
_Duda y precipicio yo..._   
_Sutilidad, buscando mitad_   
_Un ser imposible_   
_Y por tanto excusable_

_Oh, mi libertad_   
_¿Qué impuesto mágico me ha de costar?_   
_Y digo... Oh, mi soledad_   
_Si bien irónico he de confesar_   
_Que vivo y muero en tu nombre_   
_Respiro en tu nombre..._


	41. Búhos

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Búhos.**

_“No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor.”_

Alejandro Dumas.

La primera vez que Klin’on la encontró llorando, fue porque el Hechicero Supremo le contó la historia del Capitán Mar-Vell y cómo había terminado igual que él, prisionero en la Isla Attilan donde conoció a una de las mujeres Inhumanas que desposó creyendo en la nimia esperanza de ya no ser molestados, solamente para ver a su hija recién nacida ser llevada por esos Santos antes de ser asesinado. Janet no pudo con tanta tristeza y crueldad del Templo hacia ellos, todos los seres del mundo antiguo sirviendo como mascotas con que experimentar a cambio de robarles sus poderes. El arquero estaba mejor de salud con las atenciones de Strange, andaba ya fuera de la cama si bien en paseos muy cortos. Uno de ellos lo llevó a las escalinatas donde la encontró lamentándose por esas historias.

—¿Qué sucede, Jan?

—Oh, Klin…

Jan tuvo un hombro donde llorar con un par de brazos que le consolaron mientras le contaba. El arquero apoyó su sentir sobre esos Meta Humanos que habían traicionado la confianza del pueblo élfico y de las criaturas mágicas que los acogieron como protegidos. Ahora habían creado un mundo que era falso como sus pretensiones, pero no había alguien que pudiera delatarlos, no al menos de la manera que deseaban. Con los Inhumanos encerrados para siempre en aquella isla, no había manera de exponerlos ni a sus experimentos. Strange ya estaba demasiado debilitado para un enfrentamiento que prometía ser tan cruel como la Guerra Santa. Los Inhumanos estaban con ellos, más la sílfide no deseaba verlos pelear y que pasara lo que en tiempos anteriores. Demasiada sangre derramada para nada.

—Ellos tendrán su merecido.

—No lo sé.

—Pueden ocultar el firmamento, pero no las estrellas.

—Eso suena lindo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Klin’on le sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Me sentiré aún mejor si me abrazas otro poquito.

Medusa le regaló al elfo un arco para que entrenara su brazo y su puntería al irse recobrando. La estancia con los Inhumanos era tranquila, con ese aire de melancolía propia de los prisioneros a los que están viviendo sin muchas carencias, más la dicha principal está arrebatada. Janet, siendo una sílfide, ayudó en los entrenamientos a Klin’on, riendo con él cuando la flecha salía desviada o su mano temblaba que parecía que estaba agitando el arco en lugar de sujetarlo. Su risa alejó los pensamientos sombríos que en la mente del arquero hubiera por su debilitamiento. Luego vinieron esos momentos charlando sobre ellos, conociéndose mejor, aprendiendo más sobre los Inhumanos y la forma en cómo se habían organizado.

La segunda vez que el elfo la vio llorar, fue cuando el hechizo de Charles Xavier se rompió y ella recordó absolutamente todo. En realidad, no le dolió lo que su amigo le hiciera, su preocupación mayor fue que sus dos pequeños niños estaban por convertirse en los peores enemigos y ella estaba muy lejos para hacer algo al respecto. Dividida entre cuidar a Klin’on o ir tras Dawid y Tony, la sílfide no pudo más, volando a la playa donde lloró amargamente. Así la encontró el arquero, consolándola de nuevo sin preguntarle nada porque esta vez Janet calló, era algo demasiado difícil de hablar. Strange ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando ella fue a verle para cuestionarle sobre el Niño Profecía y los Niños del Cometa, sirviéndole uno de esos tés que ella ya adoraba desde que se quedara en la isla.

—Veo que el efecto de Attilan por fin te liberó del hechizo.

—Pobre Charles. Debe estar muriendo por dentro.

—Es la mejor manera de ponerlo.

—Dime que mis niños no van a… qué estarán bien.

—No te puedo hacer esa promesa —Strange le sonrió con tristeza— Como tampoco te puedo decir quién ganará esta vez, escapa a mis visiones.

—Qué horrible.

—Jan, mi pequeña, al final la decisión recae en ellos.

—Estoy consciente de eso, pero no puedo simplemente hacerme a un lado. Son mi familia.

—¿Cómo el arquero? —sonrió el hechicero.

Janet se hizo la desentendida, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Lo cierto era que esa amistad ya no lo era tanto. Y tampoco estaba en contra de ese cambio. Conforme los días pasaron, ellos dos eran más unidos, un par de huéspedes que alegraban a los habitantes de la isla. Arthur apareció una noche, trayendo una noticia que aumentó la angustia de la sílfide. Era sobre la Cornucopia de Latveria. Medusa estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que eso lejos de limar asperezas entre los reinos y seres, lo que iba a provocar era una guerra justo como estaba ya apareciendo. Con las narraciones del Atlanteano, se dieron cuenta que los problemas estaban escalando, entre los magos de ambos continentes contra los seres del mundo antiguo saliendo a la luz.

—El viento nos ha susurrado algo —dijo Arthur— Parece que despertarán a todos los Inquisidores.

—¡¿Es que no tienen compasión esos Santos?! —reclamó Jan, muy enojada.

—Pase lo que pase, no permitas que vayan a Tierra de Arenas Infinitas —pidió Strange— Su estancia en ese continente empeorará todo.

—Haré que sus naves se hundan si acaso desean cruzar los océanos.

—Deberían ir —Medusa miró al arquero y la sílfide— Sus amigos los necesitan.

—Ustedes también son nuestros amigos —corrigió Klin’on— Y no vamos a dejarlos aquí solos sin un plan de respaldo.

—Sabias palabras, arquero —sonrió Arthur— Los Santos creen que tienen a este pueblo subyugado, la verdad es que les tienen miedo y hay que hacerles ver que su temor es correcto.

—¿Cómo? No podemos escapar.

—Lady Medusa, puede que la barrera impida que Inhumano alguno la cruce, es cierto. Más no estoy hablando de que crucen nada.

—Eso tiene mi completa atención —parpadeó Janet.

Los Atlanteanos tenían sus propios secretos. Era de sobra conocido que en Tierra de Arenas Infinitas los portales mágicos para atravesar grandes distancias no eran posibles. Mientras que las dunas eran un impedimento, no así el agua que fluía debajo. Ya Arthur había hablado con J’onn sobre el Desierto Marciano que un tiempo fue una cuenca antes de elevarse. Debajo de sus ardientes arenas, corrían cuevas que los monstruos creados por el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa usaban para cazar a los incautos que pensaban en atravesar por ahí. Y esas cuevas bajaban hasta ríos subterráneos que conectaban con el mar, desconocidos por los mapas de los magos, no para el último Marciano capaz de abrir un portal en el agua sin que fuese detectado por los Meta Humanos como sucedía con los portales élficos.

—Así no habrá necesidad de romper la barrera, llamando su atención. Mientras la Cornucopia se lleva a cabo, podemos ir trasladando a todo este pueblo hacia el Desierto Marciano. Los Atlanteanos no fuimos invitados, estamos exentos del juramento —rio Arthur.

—¿Qué hay de los monstruos? —preguntó Medusa.

—Fueron enviados a Ciudad Oscura, que su creador se encargue de ellos. Naves de los Devastadores irán por ustedes cuando llegue el momento.

Jan miró al hechicero. —¿Strange?

—No los puedo dejar solos, quizá ya no soy más el guía del Cónclave, pero sigo siendo un guardián del tiempo y del mundo antiguo. Ustedes dos, sin embargo, tienen otra misión diferente o debería decir que eres tú, pequeña la que tiene la misión.

—Y yo la acompañaré —afirmó el elfo, sonriendo a Janet.

—Entonces está decidido, es lo que haremos —Black Bolt asintió a las palabras de su esposa quien se puso de pie— Los Niños del Cometa nos van a necesitar y los Inhumanos responderemos a su llamado. En nombre de la Luz, de lo que es justo y el futuro de este mundo, habremos de pelear al fin por la libertad que a todos les ha sido arrebatada.

Las preparaciones fueron veloces por el poco tiempo que tenían para moverse, la magna fiesta de Latveria no duraría tanto, debían aprovechar que habría poca vigilancia. Tanto Klin’on como Janet ayudaron a los Inhumanos con sus pertenencias, armas y otros objetos. La sílfide dejó unas flores en la tumba de Mar-Vell, prometiéndole que encontraría a su hija. El Hechicero Supremo preparó el agua de una de las fuentes de la fortaleza para servir de portal. Cuando llegó el día, la larga peregrinación de los Inhumanos comenzó, despidiéndose de su isla a la que volverían rompiendo su barrera desde afuera. Ni Jan ni Klin’on aceptaron marcharse sino hasta que el último de aquel pueblo cruzara el portal. Strange fue quien los despidió en la playa, con Arthur en su navío listo para llevarlos de vuelta a las costas de Wakanda.

—Que la Luz los proteja.

—Volveremos a vernos —prometió el arquero— Al menos una vez más.

El viaje tendría una parada en el Edén, porque Jan deseaba asistir a la fiesta con uno de sus mejores vestidos y no hubo ningún poder que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. A Arthur le divirtió la cara atónita del elfo por semejante petición que concedió, dejándoles en la isla como pidió ella. Fue una visita que los animó, pues vieron a todas las criaturas refugiadas que los magos de Charles Xavier habían salvado, no eran todos, varios habían caído en las garras de los Inquisidores. La sorpresa mayor fue para Klin’on, quien no esperó todos esos agradecimientos, pues su esfuerzo por mantener el pasaje Oeste libre de todo problema había sido esencial para el escape de todas esas criaturas que ahora lo bendecían. Janet sonrió muy orgullosa antes de escapar volando a su habitación que le sorprendió estuviera reacomodada, notando que alguien había destruido cosas. No necesitó muchas pistas sobre quién pudo hacerlo, buscando un hermoso vestido amarillo con bordados negros que tomó con unas joyas que su amigo le había obsequiado hace tiempo para cambiarse y salir a rescatar al confundido elfo.

—Podemos seguir.

—Jan… —el arquero se quedó sin palabras al verla así.

—¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal?

—No, es todo lo contrario. Eres como una visión… es decir, lo que trato de decir…

La sílfide rio. —Ven, también hay algo para ti. Latveria no nos verá como unos andrajosos.

Después de pelear para que Klin’on se pusiera un traje de gala, ambos dejaron la isla, no sin antes dar sus advertencias a los refugiados y siguieron con Arthur en dirección al Norte. Los dejó en las costas de la Ciénaga, desde donde tomarían una barca para llegar a Latveria ya en el horizonte. Era de noche cuando arribaron a la playa, protegidos por un escudo de invisibilidad del Atlanteano, usando una barrera de agua para ello. Arthur les abrazó antes de marcharse, diciendo algo en su lengua que a ambos les pareció era como una bendición que los protegiera. Janet tomó la mano del arquero, apretándola ligeramente.

—¿Qué se siente estar de vuelta en casa?

—Extraño. Y al mismo tiempo es un alivio.

—Debemos seguir. Hay que alcanzar a Charles.

Klin’on asintió, quedándose quieto un momento antes de tirar de ella. —¡Abajo!

—¡¿Qué?!

El elfo la llevó detrás de unas piedras, apenas si suficientemente altas para ocultarlos. No se veía nada en la playa, salvo el mar tocando la arena y esa neblina corriendo por entre los retorcidos árboles negros de la Ciénega.

—¿Qué sucede, Klin?

—Se mueven muy rápido, ¿cómo lo hacen?

—¿Quiénes?

Unas sombras aparecieron para darle respuesta a la pregunta de Jan, ella se aferró a un brazo del arquero mientras éste tomaba una daga de su cinturón. Eran figuras envueltas en trajes negros, con sus rostros cubiertos por unas máscaras extrañas que parecían búhos. Se quedaron quietos, esperando que esos sicarios no los hubieran visto, pero al verlos moverse hacia ellos, echaron a correr. La sílfide se encogió de tamaño, tirando de Klin’on quien lanzó la daga que se perdió en la oscuridad. Aquella docena de búhos pronto los alcanzaron, una garra rasgó una de las alas de Janet, derribándola a la arena. El elfo dio pelea, notando que las garras de esos búhos estaban envenenadas. Siseó por el ardor en su piel, pateando uno de los rostros, rompiendo la máscara.

—¿Qué…?

Eran simples humanos, no criaturas mágicas o magos, pero había algo en sus ojos que no era del todo normal. Una oscuridad que hizo estremecer a Klin’on, volviendo en sí al escuchar gritar a Janet.

—¡NO! ¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ! ¡MALDITOS COBARDES!

Las fuerzas del elfo se renovaron, llamando al mar para auxiliarle en contra de esos búhos que se lanzaron contra él, dejando solamente uno que tomó a la sílfide entre sus brazos para echar a correr en dirección Este, como si fuese hacia el Templo. Klin’on gritó, pues ya era el tiempo sagrado de la Cornucopia si había escuchado bien. Se suponía que estaban prohibidas las agresiones de cualquier tipo. Arrancó uno de esos guanteletes a uno de los búhos, usándolo para defenderse con toda la rabia que se había acumulado en su interior. No dejó a ninguno de pie, girándose hacia el sicario que se había llevado a Jan. No le cupo duda que los entrenaban en las maneras antiguas, o algo más estaba ayudándoles, pues le fue difícil darle alcance al búho cuando los elfos tenían una velocidad casi insuperable.

—¡ARGH!

Una mano apareció de la nada, golpeando su pecho. El arquero cayó pesadamente contra el fango, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Su vista se nubló, apenas siendo capaz de ver otra figura envuelta en manos amarillos y rojos con una risa macabra. Estando noqueado le fue difícil asegurar que el hombre que se inclinó sobre su rostro pertenecía a Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, pero el acento que tenía fue otra pista que le dio esa certeza.

—No, mi buen elfo. Hay cosas que deben ser y tú no las vas a cambiar.

Klin’on cayó en un agujero que fue cavado justo debajo de él, ningún Meta Humano poseía esa velocidad insana de movimiento, fue lo que pensó antes de caer. Quedó inconsciente, no supo por cuanto tiempo hasta que escuchó un sonido familiar, un chillido que le renovó las fuerzas para trepar y salir de aquel hoyo, silbando suavemente. El elfo casi lloró al ver un majestuoso halcón de alas rojas aparecer a un costado, posándose sobre un tronco tirado cerca de él, observándole.

—Redwing…

Su dueño no tardó en aparecer, Samuel corrió precavido y luego casi gritando al verle para abrazarle con júbilo. Los quejidos de dolor del arquero hicieron que lo soltara, notando esos horribles rasguños que el veneno hacía que ardieran como fuego vivo. El joven humano sacó del morral que cargaba una pequeña bota de piel cuyo líquido fue vertiendo en gotitas sobre las heridas de Klin’on, sanándolas al instante.

—Esto es medicina de las Dríadas.

—Sí, su reina me obsequió unas cuantas.

—¿Tú ya conoces a Lilandra? —jadeó el elfo, riendo un poco.

—Te extrañé. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—¡JAN! ¡SE LA LLEVÓ UN BÚHO!

—Espera, espera, aún no estás bien —Samuel le sujetó al verlo trastabillar— Dime qué necesitas.

—Ayuda, la mejor que puedas. Se han llevado a Janet, si no salimos tras el búho lo vamos a perder. Están moviéndose con el tiempo.

—Tus palabras no tienen mucho sentido, pero ya he visto cosas que no suelen pasar. Redwing, busca al búho.

Apenas si intercambiando palabras que los pusieran al corriente de lo sucedido, ambos salieron tras el sicario con el halcón buscando su rastro. Klin’on no había mentido al respecto, el búho se movía de una manera no natural, pero al fin lo ubicaron. Samuel tomó un atajo, dejando que el arquero siguiera detrás de aquel extraño humano. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver había llevado a Janet donde un grupo de Meta Humanos esperaba, en ropas del otro continente como el elfo había visto. La encerraron en una jaula con los símbolos del Templo que caballos tiraron. El búho desapareció sin decir palabra alguna, los magos se dispersaron también. Cuando el arquero trató de dar un paso hacia los caballos, se topó con un escudo que lo rechazó, tumbándolo de nuevo al suelo.

—Voy a empezar a odiar esto.

—¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

—No lo sé, Samuel, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Buscaré la forma de cruzar, ahora tienes que irte y avisar a todos los que puedas que Janet ha sido hecha prisionera del Templo con ayuda de los Injustos. Dilo así.

—¿Por qué la llevan al Templo?

—Es un misterio que no deseo resolver. Su vida corre grave peligro.

—Sí que son unos grandes mentirosos, mira que traicionar el Primus Mirum…

—Y no sé cómo lo están logrando —gruñó el arquero— Pero lo van a lamentar. Ahora, ve.

Samuel pareció indeciso, por lo que el elfo suavizó su mirada, sacudiéndole un poco.

—Ella salvó mi vida, se quedó conmigo hasta verme ponerme de pie y no solo eso, me dio su cariño. Si permito que le hagan daño, que todas las maldiciones en este mundo caigan sobre mí.

—Está bien —asintió Samuel— Pero entonces procura no morir o ella se enfadará.

—Corre, Samuel.

—Suerte, mi amigo.

Janet estaba inconsciente para el momento en que el búho se la llevó, gimiendo adolorida en sueños oscuros mientras era llevada en una jaula especial para su especie hacia el Templo. Cuando volvió en sí, ya estaban en el territorio del Templo, entrando por un pasadizo de piedra esculpida con cientos de símbolos mágicos. Fue un trayecto donde el único sonido fueron los trotes de los caballos a los que ningún jinete conducía, iban solos por el estrecho pasillo sin hacer algún descanso. La mano de la sílfide tocó uno de los barrotes, quitándolo enseguida al sentir un fuego quemarle. Ni encogiéndose iba a poder escapar, menos teniendo un ala herida que también ardía. Jan se hizo ovillo al llegar a una mazmorra en tinieblas, apenas unas cuantas antorchas iluminando. Tembló al escuchar una risa cada vez más cruel, delirante, que prometía dolor.

—Bienvenida al Templo, criatura —el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa apareció por otro pasillo— Que lindo vestido, una lástima que debamos mancharlo.

Janet gritó.


	42. El rey de Latveria (Interludio)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**El rey de Latveria.**

—¿Quieres más vino, hijo mío?

—Muchas gracias, madre.

Víctor Von Doom sonrió cortés a su madre, esperando paciente a que ella le llenara su copa que levantó para ayudarle. Cynthia Von Doom siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, había más de un artista que tímidamente aceptaba que incluso era más bella que la propia Lady Lena de Magnus. El joven rey la adoraba desde que tenía memoria, siempre haciendo todo lo posible porque ella sonriera, pues la muerte de su padre, el antiguo rey Werner se había llevado con él sus ganas de vivir. La peste que había azotado a Latveria también había tocado a Cynthia, pero la magia del Templo la había rescatado a tiempo cuando Víctor era apenas un niño. Por ello, la reina madre era una fiel devota de los Santos y del Gran Maestre.

—Los rosales se han recuperado, te haré una corona de rosas como te gustaban de niño.

—Sabes que siempre usaré lo que tú me obsequies.

—Eres tan gentil, mi pequeño Víctor.

Había muchas leyendas alrededor de los reyes Von Doom, la más conocida era la maldición del demonio Mephisto, que había jurado llevarse la vida de cada Von Doom en el mundo. La única manera de evadir aquel destino fue con los Sellos de Latveria, juramentos que obligaban a los reyes a ciertas acciones que debían cumplirse y que nadie, ni siquiera los demonios, podían entorpecer so pena de convertirse en cenizas o sufrir una muerte espantosa. Eso era lo que todos sabían. Víctor tenía entendido otra cosa, algo que había descubierto mientras estudió en el Templo como todos los jóvenes reyes, para obedecer y seguir la Ley como ordenaban esos Meta Humanos.

El joven rey había nacido con un intelecto superior y una astucia todavía más sobresaliente. Desde muy pequeño comprendió el valor del silencio y la discreción si acaso quería alcanzar las verdades que muchos se habían esforzado por ocultar. Ser un rey de uno de los reinos más prósperos con un territorio rico en recursos naturales y que anteriormente fuese un reino élfico que viera nacer a los más poderosos dragones, era un legado que siempre había pesado a sus antecesores, pero no a Víctor. Siempre pretendiendo timidez, la misma inteligencia mediocre que los demás reyes, se mantuvo lejos de la mirada recelosa del Templo.

—Es tiempo de abrir otro sello, ¿no es así, hijo?

—Lo es, madre.

Las secuelas de la peste brotaron de nuevo en Cynthia y Víctor tuvo que pedir ayuda al Gran Maestre una vez más. El rey estaba bien consciente de lo que eso iba a implicar. Todos los Reinos Santos debían algo al Templo y sus Santos, una deuda que se alargaba a varias generaciones lo que los hacía los amos absolutos de todo el continente. Víctor jugó su papel de rey temeroso y obediente a las palabras de Erik Magnus para mantener a su madre con vida. Pero él sabía la verdad, Cynthia iba a morir, su cuerpo no resistiría más fiebres ni medicinas. La amaba, era cierto, más su sentimiento no iba a cegarlo de las trampas de las que sería objeto más adelante, cuando la magia de Luthor llegara como remedio milagroso que trajo de vuelta a la vida a la reina madre.

Cynthia había muerto de madrugada y caminaba de vuelta al amanecer.

Víctor siempre se recordaba eso cada que la veía pasear por sus rosales, como también recordaba que uno de sus ancestros había sido envenenado hasta provocarle la locura mientras llenaba cientos de pergaminos con pedidos que iban desde un simple brindis en una cena cualquiera hasta ceremonias que requerían ingredientes muy particulares. Mephisto era un demonio cruel, un sirviente de un amo todavía más peligroso que el joven rey consiguió advertir entre los relatos históricos de Latveria, siempre manteniendo la discreción, pareciendo más un joven angustiado por la salud de su madre que un astuto rey que ya dominaba la magia tanto o mejor que cualquier Meta Humano.

—Su Majestad, ha llegado la carta del Edén con el orden de los Sellos.

—Justo a tiempo, preparen todo para la ceremonia.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Parece que ya es tiempo de abrir uno de los Sellos Sagrados —le dijo Otto, ese mago que el Templo había puesto como su consejero principal, guía y tutor al morir su padre.

—Espero que no sea nada aparatoso, no sabría qué hacer.

—Tranquilo, Víctor, eres un joven fuerte.

—De todos modos, te tengo a ti, Otto. No me dejarías solo, ¿cierto?

—Nunca, mi joven rey.

Otto de Octavius había sido un excelente tutor, le había enseñado muchas cosas, más de las que el mismo mago hubiera estado consciente. Se creía el maestro titiritero de Víctor, cuando había sido todo lo contrario. Una máscara que el rey había llevado muchos años. Estaba solo y si confiaba en alguien, en ese mismo instante le hubiera concedido poder sobre él. Ahora llegaba el momento que tanto esperaba, teniendo como pretexto la Cornucopia de Latveria, confirmaría las sospechas de Otto sobre querer demostrar que su reino era más fuerte que el mismo Templo o que los Injustos. Lo que en realidad deseaba era empujar todos los jugadores a la zona de duelo.

El Templo creía que podrían usar al Niño Profecía.

Víctor se iba a asegurar que los Niños del Cometa lo asesinaran.

Y haría que ese ser escondido junto con sus búhos fuesen descubiertos, por todos sus ancestros, por la muerte de su amada madre y la venganza contra Mephisto, Víctor se juró ayudar a los enemigos de sus enemigos de ser necesario con tal de verlos caer. Sería el nuevo amo del mundo, uno más justo que no tuviera problemas con los monstruos ni los magos, pero manteniendo a cada uno en su lugar correspondiente. Y si los Niños del Cometa le entregaban el poder de la Luz, sin duda Víctor Von Doom no solo sería rey de Latveria, sino emperador del mundo. Fingir ser un muchachito asustadizo dependiente de su mago estaba dando resultados. Cuando Cynthia muriera, el Templo proclamaría victoria sobre él.

Como iba a disfrutar ver al Gran Maestre caer.


	43. Reencuentros

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Reencuentros.**

_“El retirarse no es huir, ni el esperar es cordura cuando el peligro sobrepuja a la esperanza.”_

Miguel de Cervantes.

Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño pero hermoso truco de magia que Loki le mostró en la mañana que zarparon rumbo a Latveria. El Naga había tomado un poco de agua de mar entre sus manos y había soplado con un hechizo que convirtió el líquido en un gracioso perro que brincoteó sobre las manos de Bruce antes de volver al agua. Al-Freth rio a su lado, los tres sentados cerca de la proa mientras los Devastadores ajustaban las velas con un excelente viento para ir más aprisa.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Mucho, tu magia es… natural.

—Así es cuando dejas que fluya —Loki le guiñó un ojo a Bruce.

—Ya me has dado muchas cosas: los petirrojos, tu compañía como la de Fenrir. No sé cómo voy a…

—Sshh, no, no digas nada de eso, mi niño. Es un placer para mí. Al-Freth debe entenderlo.

—Para nosotros la dicha no está en la recompensa sino en el obsequio, Amo Bruce.

—Todavía es algo extraño para mí.

—Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Como al Kryptoniano.

Eso hizo gruñir a Loki, haciendo que Bruce bufara divertido. Kal-El estaba frente a ellos, hablando con su padre quien se les había unido en el barco con otros guerreros. La reina Amazona iba en otro navío a su lado. Bruce ya estaba al tanto de la actitud del Naga hacia Kal-El, esa posesividad que impedía que alguien se le acercara salvo Al-Freth o los petirrojos, algo que agradecía si bien a veces le parecía exagerado. Su guardián le explicó que Loki había perdido seres amados y su hogar con una vida muy amarga, tales experiencias ahora lo hacían tan aprehensivo con él. Y eso estaba en claro conflicto con la determinación de acero que poseía el hijo de Jor-El, nada intimidado ante las sutiles amenazas del Naga.

Ya enterado por el líder de los Kryptonianos sobre el Primus Mirum que hiciera su padre, Bruce estaba consciente de que Kal-El podía pedirle cualquier cosa pese a la promesa de aquel guerrero de no forzarlo en nada porque no eran los principios de su pueblo. Bruce le pertenecía, aunque Jor-El dijera que eso solamente era una forma de expresar el Primus Mirum, lo cierto es que ninguno podía romper aquel derecho o más desgracias iban a caer sobre ellos. El joven guerrero le daba su espacio, atento a lo que pudiera necesitar o vigilando sus alrededores luego de la experiencia que tuvieron en Ciudad Gorila. Navegando con las Amazonas estaban mejor protegidos, eso sin mencionar a los Devastadores, quienes también eran de temer, por algo eran el dolor de cabeza de Black Manta.

—Me siento muy raro usando estas ropas —comentó Bartholomew, mirándose.

—Te ves bien, como si fueses uno de nosotros —le dijo Hal con una media sonrisa— ¿Estás seguro de que naciste en Tierra Santa?

—Claro.

Se habían llevado los mejores mantos y joyas que encontraron en la fortaleza del Emir Ra’s Al Ghul. Hal-reld había tenido razón al decir que eso lejos de ofenderlo, lo llenaría de orgullo porque si algo tenía era que gustaba de presumir que tanto él como su Legión de Asesinos tenían vestimentas dignas de su rango. Bruce estuvo de acuerdo, pues en el poco tiempo que estuvo con el Emir, todas sus ropas siempre fueron mantos de la mejor calidad igual que la comida. De cierta manera, serían como los invitados de Ra’s Al Ghul, lo que los protegía la promesa de la Cornucopia de Latveria.

—¿Está emocionado de conocer Tierra Santa, joven amo?

—Creo que no, Al-Freth, no al menos de esta forma —se sinceró el muchacho, mirando a sus petirrojos limpiar sus plumas. Jason estaba sobre un barril, más alejado. Desde que despertara en el pozo era más huraño, pero nunca se alejaba.

—Sé que los tiempos no son los mejores, pero aún puede disfrutar de la fiesta.

—¿Estará Anthony ahí?

—Debe estarlo esperando muy ansioso.

Bruce sonrió, acariciando la cabecita de Timoth. —¿Qué se supone haré con Kal-El?

—Lo que usted quiera hacer, Amo Bruce. Es imposible romper el Primus Mirum a menos que desee la perdición de nosotros y el pueblo Kryptoniano, pero Jor-El le ha dado la libertad de elegir qué puede darle a su hijo.

—No sé si tengo algo para dar.

—Eso debe dejarlo al tiempo, mi joven amo.

—¿Y a Loki?

Al-Freth rio. —Yo no me confiaría mucho. Ese Inquisidor es un buen distractor.

Los dos miraron a Dzor, charlando en confidencia con el Naga, quien parecía no prestarle atención, sin embargo, sus gestos decían otra cosa. Fenrir estaba encantado con el Inquisidor, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, así que casi siempre estaba a su lado salvo cuando Loki lo llamaba. Bruce ya había notado esos roces de manos entre Dzor y Loki, sus miradas y tal vez uno que otro beso a escondidas porque su protector era diez veces más orgulloso que él para aceptar que el rubio estuviera ganando terreno en el corazón del Naga. Y no eran los únicos así. Algo comenzaba a suceder entre Hal-reld y Barthy, la seriedad del primero estaba cediendo ante las excentricidades del segundo. También los había visto quedarse callados, mirándose unos instantes antes de irse cada quien por su lado.

Mitad curiosidad, mitad envidia, Bruce quería saber qué se sentía todas esas miradas, toques y momentos así y tenía a nada menos que un fiero guerrero para ello. Kal-El era amable, incluso dulce para alguien que podía hacerle frente al Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa sin siquiera despeinarse. No estaba muy acostumbrado a esas maneras tan atentas de la misma forma que le estaba costando no rechazar la protección casi demente de Loki. La verdad era que, entre todas esas atenciones, no sentía tanto ese vacío que había dejado la muerte de sus padres. Ya se había acostumbrado a despertar con el canto de sus petirrojos, perseguir a Jason por el barco cuando no quería volver a su caja e incluso había echado mucho de menos la presencia de Al-Freth, su forma de estar pendiente de sus necesidades y sus consejos.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Bruce? —le preguntó Bartholomew, comiendo un trozo de ave que seguro había hurtado de nuevo de la cocina.

—En la fiesta.

—Pues será una fiesta como todas, solo que más grande con mucha gente y ojos viendo todo. Ya debes saberlo.

—¿Qué debo saber?

—Sobre las fiestas —Barthy arqueó una ceja— ¿Fiestas?

Bruce negó. —Nunca he estado en una.

—Por los ancestros de Charles Xavier, no estés bromeando.

—Es verdad.

—¿Nunca has estado…? ¿Qué hay con tus cumpleaños?

El joven se encogió de hombros, solamente habían sido regalos y una cena preparada con mucha dedicación.

—Que me jodan.

—Barthy.

—Lo siento, ¡no puedo creerlo! Eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Mmmm, veamos… ¡hey, Kal-El! Ven aquí.

Fue un momento de suerte, porque Al-Freth le había pedido ayuda a Loki con la comida para todos los tripulantes, así que el Kryptoniano tuvo camino libre para estar con él. Fenrir era el sustituto, pero estaba demasiado distraído jugando con Dzor. Kal-El sonrió, caminando a ellos en esa banca pegada a la pared en el cuarto donde estaban, una suerte de sala de descanso. Bruce le miró acercarse, a paso seguro, tomando lugar a su lado, quedando entre Bartholomew y él.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—¿Tú sí has estado en fiestas?

—Hemos tenido algunas en la tundra.

—Oh, qué bien. Bruce no sabe lo que es una fiesta.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—No estoy mintiendo —respondió el muchacho.

—Que desafortunado, son momentos de dicha que sirven para arreglar malos entendidos o bien olvidar las amarguras por unas horas.

—Me gusta como lo has dicho, es lo que trataba de explicarle a Bruce —el mago se levantó, sacudiendo sus mantos— Tengo que ir por algo de comer, creo que iban a preparar unos postres. No tardo.

—Ese Meta Humano tiene por habilidad suprema el comer sin descanso —bromeó Kal, volviéndose a Bruce— Lamento que hayas tenido esas carencias en Ciudad Oscura.

—No importa, no viví infeliz.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Eres feliz?

—¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?

El Kryptoniano ladeó su rostro, alcanzando una de sus manos. —Porque me importas.

—Solo porque soy tu Primus Mirum.

—Es como la razón inicial, pero no la principal —replicó Kal, riendo al ver a Bruce fruncir su ceño— Admito que no hubiéramos cruzado caminos de no ser por la promesa de tu padre al mío, más doy gracias a Rao por ello. En nuestro pueblo sabemos apreciar a la gente desde que podemos verla de frente y yo he notado las muchas cualidades que tienes, ser un Niño del Cometa no están entre ellas por si lo estás pensando.

—Un poco —Bruce apretó sus labios, mirando esa mano fuerte que sujetaba la suya. Esa curiosidad, esa comezón por saber fue mayor. Tenía que hacerlo, podría ser su única oportunidad— ¿Kal?

—¿Qué sucede, Bruce?

—¿Qué esperas de mí… por esa promesa?

—Oh —la sonrisa del guerrero fue gentil, nada burlona— Me sinceraré diciéndote que esperaba algo como una espada de gran poder o algún tesoro que ni el propio Jerife tuviera. Cierto que eres un tesoro, de esa forma que pocas veces puede contemplarse. Al saber que tenía por Primus Mirum a un príncipe elfo, quien además resultaba ser un Niño del Cometa… fue algo que me contrarió. Todavía en estos momentos me pregunto si podré estar a tu altura, y por eso es que te digo lo siguiente: lo que espero de ti es solamente lo que tú desees obsequiarme, Bruce. Mi deber, como Kryptoniano, será siempre protegerte y cuidar de ti. No espero recompensa por ello, es mi decisión hacerlo así. Pero lo que tú quieras darme de buena fe, sin sentirlo como una obligación o una deuda, será para mí como una bendición del propio Rao.

—¿Tú no quieres…?

Kal arqueó ambas cejas. —¿Quiero…?

—No importa.

—Bruce —el Kryptoniano tomó su otra mano, haciendo que le mirara— Eres lindo como eres fiero. No voy a manchar tu persona con peticiones que te hagan sentir sucio, ¿comprendes?

—¿Y si quisiera compartirlo contigo?

—Solamente y solamente si estás del todo seguro. Es de mala suerte entre nosotros dar un regalo que provoque remordimientos.

—Tienen muchas reglas.

—Eso nos ha hecho fuertes, ya lo ves. ¿He borrado la inquietud de tu espíritu?

Bruce torció una pequeña sonrisa. —No sé si pueda lograr lo que esperan de mí, pero quisiera que no te apartaras cuando llegue ese momento.

—Ahí estaré, y habrán de matarme primero para lastimarte.

—Se supone que soy el que los salvará a todos.

—Y lo harás.

—Lamento si Loki es… tan aprehensivo.

El guerrero soltó una ligera risa. —De hecho, me gusta su desafío porque me demuestra que realmente le importas. Y me importa que haya seres dispuestos a ser tu nueva familia, probando mis intenciones.

—Eres muy extraño, Kal-El.

—Lo dice quien puede invocar a murciélagos a voluntad.

—¡Oigan! —Barthy volvió comiendo un pan— Deben ver esto.

Fueron a la proa, como el resto que también ya había notado el extraño fenómeno. Estaban en pleno océano, a punto de girar hacia el Norte y la vista de Tierra Santa aun estaba lejana, lo cual hizo más desconcertante el ver aquellas nubes comenzar a viajar hacia el continente con bandadas de aves en dirección contraria, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo. Bruce se giró a su guardián cuando llegó a su lado, observando aquel fenómeno.

—¿Qué es, Al-Freth?

—Un augurio, las aves sienten el peligro que comienza a acechar a Tierra Santa.

—Pero Barthy aún no pisa esas tierras —bromeó Hal-reld, ganándose una mirada de reproche de aquel.

Jor-El rió un poco, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda. —Es un signo que también verán todos aquellos que se acerquen a Latveria. Pero no permitan que la oscuridad que pueda traer esta visión se aloje en sus corazones. Sería darles ventaja a nuestros enemigos.

—Pues es que sí da miedo —murmuró Bartholomew.

—Nunca dije que no pudieran tenerlo. Solo que no lo tomen como una derrota de una pelea que aun no sucede. Vamos a presentarnos ante nuestros rivales, a seres que nos detestan. Querrán vernos temerosos, inseguros de nuestros pasos. Eso no debe suceder.

—Serán ellos los que teman, porque de ellos son las mentiras —sentenció Loki.

Miraron por un tiempo más esas nubes en color rojo marrón viajando hacia Tierra Santa antes de volver a sus asuntos. Tal como había dicho Jor-El, no podían darle importancia, no de momento. Pronto llegaría el momento de la confrontación y debían estar lo más unidos posible. A Bruce comenzaba a emocionarle la idea de poder volver a ver a Tony, sin duda ambos tendrían mucho de qué hablar al haber tomado caminos tan distintos. Y quería confirmar si su celoso Naga también sería tan sobreprotector con su amigo. Con el viento bendecido por los Atlanteanos, la ruta fue veloz, alcanzando prácticamente las naves de Black Manta. Para los Devastadores fue todo un deleite poder ver ciertos barcos dañados por los ataques de Arthur y su pueblo, bien merecido lo tenían. Como sucediera en tierra firme, en los océanos también hubo sangre inocente derramada cuando ese Meta Humano persiguió y cazó a las criaturas marinas.

Las playas de Latveria aparecieron de madrugada, trayendo la emoción que todos habían contenido. Como todos los invitados a la Cornucopia, recibieron su llave y registro, guiados hacia el Palacio. En el camino, los habitantes del reino salieron a verlos. Jamás se había sabido de una caravana donde Amazonas, Kryptonianos y Devastadores estuvieran juntos. Una noticia que iba a llegar a los oídos del rey muy pronto. Como la extraña presencia de un Inquisidor entre ellos, o de un mago del Edén… o del amado pupilo de Thaal Sinestro. Para Bruce fue sorprendente. En la Tundra Kryptoniana ya había tenido la oportunidad de admirar un bosque, o las montañas de Thanagar. Latveria sin duda se parecía más a lo que Al-Freth le contara sobre los reinos élficos.

Con los primeros rayos del sol tocando la punta de las cordilleras de Latveria, la enorme caravana llegó a la muralla del palacio. Para entonces, Bruce estaba siendo celosamente escoltado por Loki, Al-Freth, Kal-El y Bartholomew. A los costados iban la reina Hipólita, por un lado, y por el otro Jor-El. Cuando llegaron a los jardines, Bruce notó que de todos los que estaban alcanzándoles para verlos, hubo una figura muy lejana que estaba corriendo hacia ellos. Su rostro se iluminó y contrariando la orden del Naga de no separarse, bajó de un salto de su caballo, echando a correr hacia ese muchacho de ropas tan elegantes como las suyas en una hechura que gritaba Devastadores.

—¡BRUCEEEE!

—¡Tony!

Fue un abrazo que por nada los tumba a los dos al suelo, entre risas de júbilo antes de separarse para verse mutuamente.

—Lindas ropas —dijo Anthony.

—Tú no estás tan mal.

—Bruce… perdóname.

—¿Por qué?

Tony bajó su mirada. —Si yo no hubiera…

—No —le detuvo con una mano— Tú no eres culpable de eso, Tony.

—Me alegra tanto volver a verte.

—Y a mí.

Se dieron otro abrazo, riendo. Hipólita se acercó a Jor-El, susurrándole discretamente.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Se nota, Majestad. Ve alrededor, las flores se abrieron por completo.

Loki también miraba el jardín, bajando de su caballo para ir hacia los dos jóvenes. Sus ojos de reptil captaron con mayor nitidez la magia desprendiéndose de ambos Niños del Cometa. La bondad innata que la tierra prefería a cualquier magia. Bruce se percató de su presencia cercana, caminando a él con Tony siendo tirado de una mano.

—Anthony, te presento a Loki Laufeyson.

—Señor —Anthony hizo una reverencia, quedándose quieto— Hay…

—Soy un Naga —le sonrió Loki, alzando una mano para tocar sus cabellos que cepilló con una inusual ternura que también emanó de sus verdes ojos— Estoy aquí para protegerlos.

—¿N-Naga…? Creí que ustedes…

—Soy el último.

—Vaya, Bruce, tu comitiva sí que es impresionante. Solo te faltó traer un dragón contigo.

—Puede que lo haya hecho —comentó Loki, mirando a Dzor.

—¿Eh? —Tony arqueó una ceja, tirando ahora de las manos de Bruce— ¡Tienes que conocer a mi padre! Bueno, ya sabes. ¡Ah, tienes que verlo!

—Niños…

El Naga no pudo detenerlos, simplemente corrieron al interior del Palacio, dejando a todos atrás. Al-Freth rió, acomodando sus mantos.

—Están protegidos por el juramento de la Cornucopia, tan solo no hay que perderlos de vista.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Anthony llamó a voces a Charles, pese a que este ya estaba enterado y que estaba bajando por las escaleras para recibirlos formalmente, acompañado de Dawid. Los brazos del Maestre recibieron a los dos emocionados jóvenes, haciendo una reverencia discreta a Bruce.

—Bienvenido a Tierra Santa, a Latveria. Aunque el recibimiento formal lo hará su rey, yo lo hago a nombre del Edén.

—Gracias, mi señor.

—Dime Charles.

—Él es mi hermano Dawid, mi hermano mayor —presentó Tony.

Bruce se quedó quieto, sonriendo lentamente al inclinar su cabeza hacia Dawid con su corazón inquieto. De alguna manera, en su mente sabía que Charles Xavier no era del todo Meta Humano y ahora, teniendo al hermano mayor de su amigo frente a él, tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar por Kal-El, que le llevara lejos. De que Loki volviera a protegerlo envolviéndolo en su larga cola. No dejó que esos pensamientos se colaran a su rostro, manteniéndose tranquilo, pero evadiendo la mirada penetrante de Charles.

—Es un placer conocer a la familia Xavier.

—El placer es nuestro también —replicó el Maestre— Siento mucho lo de tus padres, Bruce. Pero será un crimen que encontrará justicia.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Tony.

Las trompetas del palacio retumbaron, anunciando una caravana principal que igualmente llegaba. Ellos que estaban en una entrada lateral pudieron ver a lo lejos las puertas abrirse para dejar pasar a los invitados que provenían de Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Bruce apretó la mano de Tony en acto reflejo cuando vio aparecer a Iskandar Luthor, acompañado de sus Injustos, y estos a su vez de un grupo de élite de magos. Ahí estaba el Emir Ra’s Al Ghul, Thaal Sinestro, e incluso el Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa tan tranquilo como si no hubiera luchado contra ellos en Ciudad Gorila, cuyo regente iba al lado del príncipe. Por encima de las murallas, aparecieron los Thanagarianos, volando alrededor en perfecta sincronía.

—No van a burlarse de nosotros —murmuró Anthony a Bruce— Te lo prometo.

—Ellos no son los más peligrosos.

Bruce miró por encima de su hombro a Dawid, sintiendo otros ojos sobre él. Loki estaba observándole con aprehensión a pocos metros de ellos. El Naga también lo sabía, no se le hizo extraño puesto que era una criatura ancestral. Algo muy oscuro pasaba con el hermano de Tony, algo tan malo que hizo temer a Bruce por la seguridad de todos ahí.


	44. Amor perdido

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Amor perdido.**

_“No mires hacia atrás, porque puedes recordar que hubo un corazón que no te supo amar.”_

Anónimo.

Charles estaba consciente de que las cosas no iban a ser tan diplomáticas o corteses en Latveria. Diana ya le había advertido que las provocaciones y reclamos sutiles los rodearían. Su mayor preocupación estaba en volver a ver después de tanto tiempo a Erik Magnus. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, si podría controlarse o echaría a llorar de solo mirarlo. Después de años separados, seguía alterando su mente y su corazón cuando lo único que debía sentir era rencor o desprecio. Había algo de ello, pero no en la medida que el Maestre Xavier lo deseaba. En buena parte porque también debía ocuparse de Anthony. Charles estaba agradecido de volver a tenerlo a su lado, angustiado porque su tiempo de revelación se acercaba, trayendo consigo verdades para las que no estaba listo.

El primer encuentro con Erik, fue mejor de lo que esperaba y lo que esperaba no era gran cosa. Ahí estaba esa mirada conocida llena de reclamos, airada, ofendida. Como la suya. Para el Señor del Edén fue increíble que después de haberse jurado tantas cosas con tanto amor, ahora fueran como dos extraños a punto de volver a provocar una guerra. Erik lucía magnífico, muy seguro de su poder como Gran Maestre del Templo, llevando del brazo a su esposa, la siempre astuta como hermosa Lena Luthor. Cuando arribaron el resto de los Reinos Santos, se les unieron sus tres hijos. Los dos gemelos Wanda y Pietro, con la joven maga Lorna. Una familia poderosa que todos alababan por miedo o conveniencia. Negar que estaba celoso hubiera sido mentir, si bien Charles tenía su propia familia, comenzando por sus dos hijos que parecían tan cómodos en el palacio de Doom como si fuese la isla misma.

Lilandra llegó antes de que arribaran Bruce y luego la caravana de Iskandar. Ella le abrazó, obsequiándole un beso en su frente para tranquilizarlo, la reina de las Dríadas siempre había sabido leerle pese a no tener el poder de ver dentro de su mente. Dawid estaba feliz de que Lilandra estuviera con ellos, igual que Tony quien tenía tanto que contarle, presentándole a Bruce en su momento. Verlos a todos charlar en la sala común, frente a la chimenea con el menor de sus hijos acaparando la conversación entre bromas, gestos por demás dramáticos y esas ideas que habían florecido en la isla de los Devastadores que angustiaban todavía más a Charles. Simplemente no podía imaginar a sus dos hijos peleando a muerte porque no iba a ser capaz de tomar partido por ninguno.

—¿Sigues con nosotros, querido? —preguntó Lilandra, alcanzando su mano.

—He vuelto.

—No permitas que esa neblina te confunda, Charles.

—Lilandra… no he sido buen esposo, ni padre.

La reina negó, acariciando su mejilla. —Has sido el mejor, deja de torturarte.

Parte de los protocolos de Latveria con su imposible Cornucopia estaban las visitas entre los más altos líderes. Charles no permitió que nadie le acompañara cuando fue a ver a Iskandar al pabellón correspondiente. No iba a permitir que ese villano viera o detectara en su familia lo que todavía era un secreto. O escuchar esas palabras dulces que escondían burlas y amenazas. El Edén no era rival para el gran Jerife de Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, más daría pelea de ser necesario por salvarlo de sus Injustos.

—Te recordaba más amigable, Charles.

—Hay heridas que nos transforman, Iskandar.

—Me hubiera gustado saludar a tus hijos.

—Ya sabes cómo es con los hijos, tienen sus propias agendas. Ah, perdona, olvidaba que no tienes hijos.

Iskandar entrecerró sus ojos sin perder su sonrisa. —No hace falta, mi hermana le ha dado a Erik tres hermosos como poderosos magos.

Fue una visita corta que le dejó un dolor de cabeza. El Maestre se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir dos días más en Latveria con esos dos en el mismo palacio. Dio gracias al rey Doom que transformó el palacio, hechizándolo en una suerte de laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones infinitas, eso les daba el espacio suficiente para no chocar a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, como lo sería el gran baile del día siguiente. Mientras pensaba en lo aparatoso que sería eso, Charles se topó de frente con Erik quien iba camino a saludar a Iskandar. Ambos se quedaron quietos, una vez más solamente observándose sin hacer algún movimiento. Charles pensó seriamente en dar vuelta y tomar otro pasillo, pero Erik caminó en zancadas hasta alcanzarle, esos duros ojos azules clavándose en él.

—¿Iskandar está libre para atenderme?

—El esposo de su hermana no necesita esperar —replicó, sin bajar la mirada. Estaba haciendo una pataleta tan infantil pero no le importó.

Erik apenas sonrió. —¿Me permites?

Charles se hizo a un lado, quedándose ahí hasta perder de vista al Gran Maestre. Gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo por todo ese torbellino de sentimientos que estaba provocándole estar ahí. Quería huir, volver al Edén para no salir nunca más de la isla. Casi al llegar a su propia recámara, fue interceptado ahora por el Naga que Bruce había traído consigo. Loki. El Maestre Xavier se detuvo, en realidad no sabía qué podía querer esa criatura con él, pocos debían recordarle y aquellos que lo hicieran estarían muy conscientes de que estaban lidiando con un ser de gran poder con el más grande rencor acumulado.

—Loki.

—Solo quiero decirle algo, Maestre Xavier.

—¿Gustas pasar?

Loki negó, caminando lento hacia él. —Tú y yo nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente, de manera accidental, pero lo hemos hecho.

—¿Qué clase de daño pudiste haberme provocado?

—Yo le ayudé a Galactus a crear a los Centinelas.

—Ah… —Charles se quedó muy serio— No es que lo hubieras hecho solamente por diversión.

—Quería matarte, casi lo logré —Loki entrecerró sus ojos, susurrando— Hubiera sido mejor para ti. No tendrías que decidir qué hijo salvar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que ahora sufres es apenas una parte de lo que yo sufrí. Has visto a mi Fenrir, es lo que tu especie hizo con nosotros. Igual con mi hija Hela. Por eso ahora la naturaleza te castiga. Quizá yo tengo que vivir sabiendo que mis acciones las pagaron mis hijos, pero no debo matarlos. No como tú. Vas a tener que decidir, Maestre Xavier, solo quiero que sepas que todo el mundo antiguo ya ha tomado una decisión. No necesito decirte a quien eligieron.

—Aprecio tu sinceridad, Loki.

El Naga se retiró, dejando a Charles solo, temblando luego al entrar a su habitación. Los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos. Entre Erik e Iskandar habían atrapado a los hijos de Loki, los tres sufrieron a manos de esos dos. Pedirle que los perdonara era imposible, menos si estaba ya enterado de los emisarios de la Fuente quienes devolverían el equilibrio al mundo. Con una mano en su cabeza, el Maestre decidió descansar un poco. Logan había logrado bloquear el poder de Dawid con una de las bebidas de olvido de las Dríadas, justo a tiempo antes de que el Templo lo pudiera percibir. Pero no iba a ser un remedio definitivo ni de largo plazo. El poder de su hijo estaba incrementándose y llegaría el momento en que ya no sería capaz de retener su mente. Aquellas dudas tan crueles volvieron, viejos fantasmas que no le abandonarían sino hasta que los enfrentara.

Su tercer encuentro con Erik fue de lo más inesperado, Charles sospechó que el Gran Maestre había estado esperando la oportunidad de volver a encontrárselo a solas. Había ido a buscar a Víctor, deseaba pedirle su apoyo para que el Inquisidor Dzor no fuese llamado al Templo. Iban a matarlo por traidor cuando la Cornucopia terminara, si no era que ese incidente provocaría una insurrección entre esos justicieros del Templo. Ya se había percatado de la extraña esencia en otro de ellos, el famoso Inquisidor Águila llamado Steven, mismo que además parecía estar siguiendo a Anthony. Todas esas cosas lo mantenían distraído y por ello jamás pensó en chocar tan torpemente contra Erik al dar vuelta en un estrecho pasillo que conducía a uno principal.

—Lo siento, Gran Maestre —se disculpó muy diplomático, rodeando a Magnus.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Ya lo hacemos —bromeó, dando un par de pasos antes de que una mano de Erik sujetara su brazo— ¿Qué haces? ¡Erik!

Pelear estaba prohibido, solo que Charles no estaba tan seguro si el Gran Maestre iba a probar el límite de esa regla para conseguir lo que deseaba. Fue arrastrado a una sala de descanso, pequeña y vacía que Erik cerró usando su magia para sellar esos candados de hierro.

—¿Qué significa esto, Erik?

—No quiero que nadie nos moleste.

—Este es el palacio del Rey Doom, es una falta de…

—¿Por qué, Charles?

Se quedó callado, apretando sus puños con aquella ira guardada desde hacía tanto queriendo explotar.

—¿Tú me haces esa pregunta?

—¿Qué hice para que me cambiaras por ella?

Charles bufó. —No tienes el derecho de hacerme esa pregunta. ¡No tienes derecho!

—¿Simplemente dejaste de amarme?

El Maestre jadeó, mirándole con ojos húmedos y comenzando a negar antes de pasear de un lado a otro de la salita.

—Erik… ¿cómo te atreves?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¡Tú fuiste el que fue a revolcarse con esa mujer mientras yo estaba muriendo!

—¡Te habías fugado con Lilandra!

—¿Qué? —Charles frunció su ceño, tragando duro— ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Tú fuiste el que nos traicionó! ¡Desde mucho antes, Erik! ¡Tú y tus malditas ganas de vengarte de todos!

—¿Y por eso decidiste simplemente abandonarme? ¿Cuándo más te necesitaba?

Charles no se pudo contener, dando una dura bofetada a Erik. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ya le fue imposible seguir reteniéndolas más.

—Solo fui tu ramera para que todos vieran que podías controlar a una familia poderosa. Nunca me viste como una pareja. No como a Lena. Por eso te casaste con ella, ¿cierto? Tienes tres hijos y eres el amo del mundo, Erik. ¡Felicidades! Tienes lo que tanto anhelabas, así que…

Aún seguía con esa promesa idiota de no leer los pensamientos de Erik, lo que le hubiera prevenido del siguiente movimiento de este. Charles se encontró estampado contra el pecho del Gran Maestre quien le besó con fuerza, invadiendo su boca con una lengua que buscó la suya apenas si encontrando una pausa para respirar. Quiso empujarle, o patearle, intentándolo un poco y perdiendo fuerza conforme su mente y su cuerpo cedieron a un deseo que creía ya sepultado en el pasado. Un brazo de Erik le sujetó con más fuerza, casi dolorosamente por la cintura, su otra mano tirando de sus cabellos para inclinar su rostro y dejarle profundizar el beso que dejó a ambos jalando aire pesadamente, mirándose en un silencio mezcla de confusión y ese rencor que no se disipaba.

—Charles…

—Erik… no, esto no… ¡Erik!

De pronto fue como si no hubieran pasado los años, como si no estuvieran al borde de una guerra con funestas profecías encima. Era como estar de nuevo en esos jardines del Cónclave, sin mayores preocupaciones que poder lograr un tonto hechizo para mover piedras, con Erik riendo al pronunciar su nombre y Charles acariciando esos cabellos oscuros que a su toque parecieron volverse platinados. Quiso decirle que estaba bebiendo algo que no debía y por eso encanecía sus cabellos, pero lo olvidó al sentir un par de dedos explorarle. Xavier se encontró abriendo esa larga chaqueta de bordados de oro y plata, arañando un pecho que se dejó entrever por debajo de una camisa de algodón, sus piernas aferrándose a las caderas de Erik cuando le estampó contra una pared, sintiendo la base de un pebetero rozar sus cabellos por encima de su cabeza.

Sabía que no debían hacerlo, pero no quiso detenerlo.

Charles quiso volver a sentir que era importante para Erik, que todavía le volvía loco, que le amaba. Un deseo sumamente egoísta, dejando a un lado a todas las personas que podrían ser lastimadas por ello. Sus manos se enredaron en esos cabellos platinados, besando con desesperación los labios del Gran Maestre cuando este le embistió, ambos gimiendo ahogado mirándose mutuamente. Había tanto dolor, reclamos, heridas que sus ansiosas caricias no alcanzaron a cubrir. Erik gruñó en su oído, pegándose por completo a él con sus caderas moviéndose a un ritmo frenético. Charles solamente se aferró a sus hombros, abrazándole con fuerza mordiéndose un labio para no gritar, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, aunque no las sintió, atacando el hombro de Magnus con sus dientes cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir a Erik martilleándole hasta que terminó.

Luego vino el silencio, mientras se recuperaban. Erik le siguió sujetando, apoyándose de la pared para no dejarle caer con su rostro escondido en la curva del cuello de Charles, quien sintió unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar, acariciando apenas los cabellos del Gran Maestre. Estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás con eso, ni con lo que los rodeaba. No podían estar juntos, nunca más. Demasiadas cosas los separaban y muy pocas los unían. Charles sintió unas enormes ganas de susurrarle al oído que había tenido un hijo suyo, que era Dawid y que necesitaba su ayuda porque ya no podía más. Lo único que hizo fue sollozar, empujando a Magnus con todas sus fuerzas para que le soltara, jadeando al sentirle salir. Sus mejillas enrojecieron entre la vergüenza y ese deseo frustrado, buscando arreglar sus ropas sin verle.

—Charles.

—No. Erik, no.

Con un movimiento de su mano, abrió esos torcidos candados sin que el Gran Maestre le impidiera salir, huyendo de aquella salita con sus manos arreglándose nervioso sus cabellos, tratando de borrar de sus labios el sabor de los de Erik. El destino quiso que se topara en esos momentos con Logan, estaba buscándole y a petición de los demás había ido a buscarlo al notar que había tardado en volver. Charles casi respingó al notar que Logan le miró fijamente, olfateando algo. No necesitó explicación a la mirada resentida del otro mago, pasando de largo para salir del palacio, casi tropezando con objetos o la servidumbre en una carrera apurada hasta que el aroma de rosas golpeó su nariz porque sus ojos estaban demasiado nublados como para darse cuenta que había terminado en un hermoso jardín que pertenecía nada menos que a la reina madre de Latveria.

Lloró todo lo que no había podido llorar desde que llegaron, de desesperación, de miedo, rabia, tristeza, angustia, desesperanza… tantas cosas que llevaba guardadas dentro. Charles se quedó sentado, con hombros caídos y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos temblorosas que se llenaron de sus lágrimas, realmente ya sin importarle si alguien le veía o no. En aquel momento lo único que deseó fue que alguien le rescatara y enmendara sus errores del pasado. No escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta que respingó a la voz de la reina Hipólita, quien le miró tranquila al sentarse a su lado, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

—Llevas demasiada carga sobre tus hombros, Maestre Xavier.

—Su Majestad, yo… lo lamento.

—¿Qué lamentas, Maestre?

—Esto… sé que no es apropiado…

Hipólita negó, palmeando su rodilla. —No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo, que en nada me has ofendido. Más bien deberías disculparte contigo mismo. Eres tu propio carcelero, Maestre Xavier.

—Temo tenga razón, mi señora.

—Cuando ocultamos cosas, nos volvemos esclavos de las mentiras que decimos por ello, y entonces cualquiera que posea la verdad se convierte en nuestro amo. No hay peor cosa que darle nuestra libertad a quienes solamente nos traerán dolor.

—Si fuera tan sencillo…

—Se dice que nosotras, las Amazonas, nacimos cuando la cola de Gama azotó con el sur del continente, despegando un trozo de este como lo hizo con aquella larga tierra llena de dunas. En la punta de su cola había un veneno que se esparció por la nueva isla creada, pero lejos de matar toda vida, lo que hizo fue crear una nueva. Las Amazonas. Hemos crecido comiendo los frutos de la tierra envenenada por la cola de Gama, más nada ha de hacernos daño si nos mantenemos limpias de espíritu. Eso nos hizo rectas, siempre fieles a los más altos principios. Como no mentir o derramar sangre inocente.

—Todos debimos haber nacido de la cola de Gama —bromeó Charles, dejando que la reina terminara de limpiar su rostro con una gentileza que era raro de ver en ella.

—Aún estás a tiempo, Maestre Xavier. Es cierto que el daño puede ser grande, pero no estás solo, nunca lo has estado. Incluso ahora cuando tiempos oscuros se aproximan, tienes contigo a una espléndida familia que te es incondicional. No es porque seas perfecto, es porque te aman.

—Su Majestad lo ha dicho, no quiero derramar más sangre. Ya bastante hice antes, o no hice que ha sido lo mismo.

—Por eso estás así, Maestre, cargas con peso muerto. No se puede olvidar el pasado, no debemos, tampoco es algo para llevar al presente. ¿Con qué abrazarás lo que ahora tienes si tus manos se aferran a los fantasmas del ayer?

—La reina Hipólita es muy sabia, ahora entiendo por qué se han negado a mediar con asuntos de ambos continentes.

—No ha sido porque nos sean indiferentes, es porque no siempre ayudar es bueno. Tienen que aprender a ser responsables de sus acciones. Como hoy las Amazonas se hacen responsables de salvaguardar lo que queda del mundo antiguo. Respondemos al llamado porque es lo correcto. Siempre ayudaremos a la Casa de Xavier.

—Mis ancestros morirían de nuevo al saber lo que he hecho.

Hipólita rio un poco, negando. —Lo dudo, los Xavier siempre se han caracterizado por ver más allá, donde los demás ojos no alcanzan a ver, uno de los dones que les fue heredado de su ancestro.

—¿Ancestro? —Charles estaba más tranquilo. Arqueó una ceja al hacer memoria— No recuerdo ningún nombre prominente.

—Buena broma, Maestre.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿De qué ancestro habla Su Majestad?

La Amazona le miró seria, dándole a entender que no estaba jugando. Como tampoco lo estaba Charles quien parpadeó confundido. Hipólita se le acercó para hablarle en susurros.

—¿Jamás lo escuchaste?

—No miento cuando digo que no sé de qué me está hablando.

—Maestre Xavier, por tu sangre corre la sangre del Inmortal.

—¿Quién?

—Por Gama, esto es imposible. Estaba segura que tu casa siempre ha guardado celosamente los registros de su noble origen.

—Quizá fui mal descendiente.

—No, no… esto es lo mismo que sucede en otras partes. Hay un robo del pasado que es vital en el ahora. Maestre Xavier, debes saber que cuando Gama murió, se crearon dos seres poderosos porque fueron tocados por las dos fuerzas primigenias de la vida: el corazón de un dragón y el corazón de una estrella. Tal choque de fuerzas trajo a la Luz como a la Oscuridad. Tu ancestro perteneció a la Luz, le llamaron Inmortal porque la muerte ya nunca pudo tocarle, haciéndose uno con la Luz. Le llamaron la Fuente. Antes de partir, tuvo dos hijos, X’av y R’og. X’av es tu ancestro. Por eso todas las criaturas mágicas siempre buscaron la Casa de Xavier, era la casa de la Fuente.

Charles se quedó pálido de escucharlo, su corazón latiendo aprisa y sus manos temblando ligeramente. Varias cosas en su vida como en lo que sabía tuvieron otro sentido. Hipólita no estaba mintiendo.

—Mi familia siempre tuvo muertes accidentadas.

—No fue casualidad —la reina Amazona tomó aire— El ser de la Oscuridad no va a permitir que más Xavier sigan existiendo.

—Oh, no…

—Maestre Xavier, ¿ahora ves por qué no debes mantener los secretos? Es así como juega aquel ser malvado. Es tan eterno como el Inmortal, salvo que este duerme en la Luz, no anda en estas tierras jugando a ser invisible a través del tiempo.

—No sé si podré hacerlo, no sé qué tan fuerte soy para enfrentar mis consecuencias.

—Deja que tu familia sepa primero, no hables de lo que no conoces. Presumir acciones de corazones ajenos es una trampa segura.

—Gracias, Su Majestad, por consolarme y… esta revelación.

—Nuestros enemigos se sientan frente a nosotros, beben el mismo vino que nosotros, bailarán la misma música que nosotros. Debemos ser mejores para no mancharnos con sus trucos así estén sentados a nuestro lado.

El Maestre asintió, recibiendo un abrazo cálido de Hipólita. La reina le dejó para recobrar la compostura antes de hablar con los suyos. Un gran desafío sería decirle la verdad a Erik, pero era mejor. Dawid estaba en peligro, como lo estaban Anthony y Bruce. No iba a permitir que uno de los tres muriera solamente porque no había tomado buenas decisiones. Se levantó para volver al palacio, siendo interceptado en el arco de entrada por el rey de Latveria.

—Maestre Xavier, ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas?


	45. Magna Fiesta

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Magna Fiesta.**

_“El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada.”_

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Una Cornucopia en Latveria no pasaría desapercibida en la memoria de sus asistentes ni tampoco en los anales de la historia. Ya era costumbre que las fiestas de ese Reino Santo siempre daban de qué hablar por lo fastuosas y protocolarias, siempre obedeciendo las tradiciones de sus reyes que para algunos guardaban similitud con las costumbres élficas. Pocos estaban al tanto de los eventos pasados que dieron origen a ese reino, que alguna vez fue el Reino de Kandor, hogar de una de las familias reales élficas en cuya sangre corría el máximo poder de la magia. En ese reino nacería nada menos que Agamemno, el famoso rey del Bosque Blanco al que se enfrentarían Erik Magnus e Iskandar Luthor por el dominio de ambos continentes. Viejas historias que pocos recordaban o mencionaban en sus libros, para bien de unos y para mal de otros.

La Magna Fiesta comenzó en la mañana con el desayuno principal en donde todos los Reinos Santos como Injustos tomaron asiento entre criaturas mágicas camufladas, los magos del Edén y otros reinos que no pertenecían ni obedecían a los dos grandes amos que estaban sentados a los costados del Rey Víctor Von Doom, mismo que parecía divertido con todo el asunto de reunir amigos y enemigos en una misma mesa. Después del desayuno, vino un carnaval en las afueras del palacio, recorriendo la villa que rodeaba la enorme construcción. Artistas callejeros, bufones, bardos y toda clase de diversiones se dieron cita para sacar risas y aplausos de los espectadores entre los que estaban los grandes invitados de la Cornucopia. Charles siempre mantenía cerca a sus dos hijos y a Bruce, quien era de manera indirecta otro protegido suyo con toda esa pequeña corte que los seguía.

—¿Qué es lo que el Gran Maestre te ha dicho sobre tu llegada tan relajada, Dzor?

—Nada en realidad, mi bueno amigo Steven. Al decirles que naufragué y que fueron ellos los que me salvaron, entendieron que no podía romper el código de honor que tienen en ese continente sobre la ayuda.

—Aun así, debemos cortarle la cabeza a la reina Hipólita —dijo cuidadosamente Steven.

—¿Realmente lo harías, amigo mío?

—No.

Dzor torció una sonrisa. —Entonces nada debe perturbarte. No lo haremos, porque si no lo harás, sé que tampoco lo haría Karola. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Se ha quedado en el Templo, como resguardo.

—Algo temen.

—Quizá la posibilidad de que nosotros tres desertemos.

—Y si lo hacemos, otros Inquisidores lo harán. Entonces tendrán una rebelión.

—Van a atacarnos, Dzor.

—Por eso es que apoyaron a Latveria para traer de vuelta a los Injustos. Necesitan toda la magia posible para destruirnos y tienen cómo.

—A menos que las Amazonas y los Kryptonianos nos apoyen.

—Para ello dependemos enteramente de los dos niños que tanto procuran.

Steven miró hacia la villa, la calle más próxima donde el Maestre Xavier caminaba tranquilamente con Anthony a un lado suyo. Sus ojos se quedaron observando las risas y gestos que el hijo menor del Señor del Edén hacia a su padre comentando sobre el carnaval, ajeno a los dos Inquisidores que estaban en lo alto de la muralla del palacio. Una figura se cruzó, envuelto en mantos típicos de Tierra de Arenas Infinitas, impidiendo la vista de Steven, quien se giró a su amigo con un bufido.

—¿Quién rayos es esa mujer que te acompaña?

Dzor se carcajeó, apoyando sus manos en el mango de su martillo. —Alguien a quien no debes molestar. Tiene por misión proteger esos cachorros.

—Dzor, ¿es una criatura mágica?

—Lo es —este le miró— Una muy poderosa que ha guardado rencores desde antes de la Guerra Santa.

—¿Contra los magos?

—¿Quién más ha hecho tanto daño, Steven?

Para nadie era un secreto que todos estaban moviéndose en pequeños grupos de forma que pudieran evadirse entre sí. Dado que la Cornucopia tenía un Primus Mirum que demandaba ningún tipo de agresión mientras durara el tiempo de celebración, todos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por no ser descorteses y una buena manera de lograrlo era no verse ni encontrarse en los pasillos del palacio. Luego del carnaval, siguió una comida que se celebró en los jardines principales, rodeados por arreglos de rosas provenientes del jardín real de la reina madre. Con las mesas separadas, los invitados estuvieron más a gusto, sin dejar de observarse a lo lejos. Charles ni siquiera cruzaba miradas con todos los del Templo, prefiriendo la charla con Jor-El o con Hipólita en una clara alusión a su inclinación por el mundo antiguo.

—Anthony, hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿Qué sucede, padre?

Charles tomó aire, bebiendo un poco de su copa. —El rey habló conmigo.

—¿Cuál de todos? Hay muchos.

Dawid se carcajeó, esperando por la respuesta. El Maestre rodó sus ojos, acostumbrado a las retóricas de su pequeño.

—Nuestro anfitrión —Charles le miró— Está… interesado en ti.

—¿Interesado en mí?

—Tony, no me imites.

—Perdón, padre, pero… no entiendo.

—¿Víctor quiere… cortejar a mi hermanito? —Dawid frunció su ceño mientras que Tony abrió sus ojos.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo ayer —comentó el Maestre, jugando con su copa— Me he negado, como es de esperarse. No sé qué clase de juegos pretende Víctor, todos saben que Lady Lena lo quiere para la más pequeña de sus hijas, Lorna Magnus.

—Y ningún rey que se precie va a menospreciar la oferta del Templo —Tony arrugó su nariz— Pues no quiero nada de nuestro anfitrión.

—Bien dicho, hermanito.

—Que eso no te haga ser grosero con él.

—Padre…

—Son dos cosas distintas, Tony.

—De acuerdo.

El único que parecía realmente entretenido con toda la situación, era el mismísimo Víctor Von Doom. Había gozado con las expresiones de los Injustos y del Jerife cuando Loki se hizo presente en el comedor durante el desayuno. Si bien para una buena parte de los invitados pasaba más por una altiva mujer, quienes lo habían conocido no pudieron ocultar su asombro al verle vivo y sin heridas. Iskandar miró al Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa como en busca de una explicación que no llegó, pues este solamente se encogió de hombros sin perder su gesto conocido. Erik también pareció interrogar con la mirada al Jerife, claramente confundido, si no era que consternado, de que el Naga estuviera libre y compartiendo alimentos con ellos.

Como dictaba la costumbre, el Rey de Latveria se levantó para saludar a todos sus pares, charlando un poco con ellos y brindando antes de retirarse. Así fue caminando con cada mesa, deteniéndose un poco más al llegar donde el Maestre Xavier con sus otros invitados. Tony apenas le sonrió, únicamente por obedecer a su padre, con monosílabos por respuesta a las preguntas de su anfitrión. La fugaz charla fue observada por todos, sin duda daría de qué hablar en los siguientes días. Cuando Doom llegó con el Gran Maestre, Erik le detuvo para hablar de un asunto que había mencionado Charles, y que era un rumor por demás conocido en toda Tierra Santa.

—Víctor, te felicito por esta Cornucopia. El Reino Santo de Latveria ha demostrado ser capaz de lo que otros apenas sueñan.

—Porque el Templo me ha ayudado y gracias a La Ley, su ayuda ha bendecido a mi reino, Excelencia —respondió muy cortés el joven rey sin perder su sonrisa— Han sido los sabios consejos de mi mago, Otto, quienes han logrado esta magia.

—¿Y has pensado ya en comenzar a formar una familia?

—No me ha cruzado el pensamiento, mi señor, atender la salud de mi madre ha consumido mis días y noches.

—Deberías —Erik arqueó una ceja— Y tengo una propuesta para ti.

—Adelante, Excelencia. Si puedo ayudarle…

—¿Qué dirías si la Casa de Doom se une a la Casa de Magnus? Mi hija Lorna sería una excelente esposa y reina.

Víctor se giró para ver a la joven Meta Humana quien hizo una reverencia con una mirada que estaba muy lejana del enamoramiento y más cercana al interés de poder. Digna hija de Lena Luthor, misma que parecía muy confiada en el enlace.

—Es como un sueño, Excelencia. Uno que está fuera del alcance de Latveria.

—¿Cómo? —Erik parpadeó confundido.

—Mi reino no está a la altura de la Casa de Magnus, mi señor. Que esta Cornucopia no lo engañe. Apenas si pude ayudar a Lady Lena en Tierra de Arenas Infinitas. Y eso porque Otto me aconsejó sobre lo que podíamos hacer, yo estaba por marchar hacia el continente con la angustia de dejar a mi madre. No es la clase de esposo ni rey que su hija merece. Quizá alguien como el Rey Namor o el Rey T’Challa serían candidatos más dignos.

—¿Y quién sería alguien digno para compartir su trono, Rey Víctor? —preguntó Lady Lena bastante seria.

—Oh, bueno, es algo… no tan certero ni formal, apenas una vaga insinuación de mi parte, mi señora. Ante ustedes no puedo mentir, el menor de los hijos del Maestre Xavier ha cautivado mi atención.

Tanto Erik como Lena miraron hacia la mesa del Edén, quienes estaban más que entretenidos con lo que Wade estaba cantando para ellos, más sillas habían sido añadidas para Bruce y compañía. Doom ni se inmutó ante la mirada del Gran Maestre, protegido por el Primus Mirum.

—¿Qué…?

—Apenas lo he hablado con el Maestre Charles Xavier, porque Otto me ha enseñado que todas estas cosas siempre deben hacerse de forma clara y sin engaños. El Señor del Edén me ha rechazado, si quiere saberlo, mi señor, como debe ser con todo padre que ama a sus hijos como la Casa de Xavier siempre lo ha hecho con sus descendientes. Todos saben que ganar el cariño de un linaje tan antiguo como respetado no es sencillo, no sé qué sucederá, es posible un futuro donde termine tomando por esposa a alguna doncella de mi corte. Ahora, si me disculpan sus señorías, tengo que alistar el baile.

El Gran Baile de Latveria era el evento principal, todos los músicos ya habían ensayado igual que los sirvientes con las charolas de comida y bebida. Los reyes de Latveria habían creado con el paso de los años una danza que se denominaba la Danza de los Listones, por esas tiras en color verde y negro que los bailarines portaban amarradas a sus muñecas derechas. Negro para los varones, verde para las mujeres. Se formaban tres filas principales, el rey en medio con su corte de caballeros detrás en fila. A sus costados debían estar sus más cercanos y poderosos amigos, que en este caso serían el Gran Maestre, Erik Magnus y el Jerife, Iskandar Luthor. Detrás de cada uno de ellos sus propios hombres, Santos e Injustos. Las demás filas se añadían de acuerdo a rangos, lo mismo sucedía con las filas de mujeres. Para ese baile, se presentaron los últimos invitados, entre ellos, la hija del Emir Ra’s Al Ghul, la princesa Talia Al Ghul, ella bailaría con su padre como su pareja.

—Jan-Jan debería estar aquí —musitó Dawid mientras se preparaban con sus mejores galas.

—Tal vez llegue en el momento —le consoló Charles.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en el salón de baile, una enorme sala con una cúpula decorada con las hazañas de los antepasados de Víctor y decorada con más rosas, todos fueron llamados al centro para formar las filas. Parte de las tradiciones como de la Cornucopia pedía que todos fueran parte de la Danza de los Listones, era de mala suerte que hubiera un solo invitado solo, fuera de las filas. Eso hizo que algunas parejas ya no fueran de hombres y mujeres, como fue el caso para los Inquisidores, quienes también estuvieron obligados a participar para honrar al baile y al reino. Ese baile tradicional debía ser el primero, bendiciendo esa noche como a la Cornucopia. Y sin duda, para todos los invitados, sería un momento que jamás iban a olvidar.

—¿Listos? —Wade tomó aire, hablando a los demás músicos— Aquí vamos…

La música comenzó.

Víctor fue el primero en hacer los pasos de baile, mostrando para quienes no estuvieran familiarizados con las danzas de Latveria lo que debía hacerse. Al volver a su posición original frente a su fila, le siguieron las filas de Erik y de Iskandar y así sucesivamente hasta que todos ellos completaron la primera parte de la danza, quedando a mitad del salón en espera de las filas femeninas que los imitaron, sacudiendo sus listones verdes como la reina madre igualmente lo mostró. Más de un rostro miró por encima de su hombro, a través de las filas y los listones, intercambiando diferentes tipos de miradas. Desde el rencor hasta la más ingenua diversión. Vino el cambio, una música más lenta para el cruce de parejas, todos los invitados de Tierra Santa moviéndose hacia los invitados de Tierra de Arenas Infinitas.

—¿Me extrañaste cariño? —sonrió Quill a Buck cuando se cruzaron— ¿Puedo saber por qué rayos te fuiste a las filas contrarias?

—Soy de Tierra Santa.

—Eres mío.

El elfo entrecerró sus ojos, buscando mantener distancia del Devastador.

—No ahora.

—Vamos, es un baile, luego no notarán si nos vamos.

—No.

—Anda.

—Debo volver a mi fila —Buck replico burlón.

—¡Hey!

Vino la segunda parte, un compás más lento con todas las filas combinándose entre sí.

—Es un placer ver que portas los mantos de mi tierra —comentó Ra’s Al Ghul a Bruce.

—Un robo del que no nos arrepentimos.

—No hay necesidad, incluso has llamado la atención de mi hija.

—Ignoraba que el Emir tuviera una hija.

—Talia fue llamada al Templo, para educarla. La Cornucopia permitió que su padre y su pupilo pudieran verla.

—Lento muchachos, no queremos que los bailarines tropiecen —indicó Wade, aunque él no estaba realmente conduciendo la música.

Vino la tercera y última parte, eran cambios de compás, a veces lentos y otras rápido como al inicio, haciendo que hubiera risas nerviosas entre los danzantes porque la música provocó ciertos choques o uno que otro enredo de listones. Tony quedó frente al Inquisidor Steven en un cambio, mirando alrededor por Bruce quien había estado salvándole de terminar como pareja de baile del Rey Doom. Steven tomó su mano derecha, repitiendo los pases al ritmo de la música con sus ojos fijos en el castaño, quien no pudo evitar tener un sonrojo al contacto de esa mano firme, de piel ligeramente rasposa por todo ese tiempo luchando contra monstruos y demonios.

—Anthony —pronunció su nombre por primera vez, haciéndole tropezar.

—Ah… sí, así me llamo. Tú eres el Inquisidor Águila.

—Steven.

—Steven —repitió Tony, levantando su mirada hacia él.

Fue de nuevo como en las otras ocasiones, en que todo de pronto pareció desaparecer, quedando ellos dos solos en ese enorme espacio bailando con sus listones entrelazándose. Anthony notó que el Inquisidor llevaba en su pecho un emblema en oro, una estrella de cinco puntas que estaba rodeada por un par de alas en plata, tachonadas en esa armadura de cuero negro. Sin pensarlo muy bien, posó su mano en el pecho de Steven, quien cubrió su mano, apretándola suavemente antes de pasar su brazo libre por su cintura, tirando de él. El castaño no se resistió, perdido en sus ojos azules que luego notó eran más brillantes que antes, apenas si respirando. Jamás se dio cuenta en qué momento ellos dos terminaron fuera del gran salón de baile, en un pasillo adjunto mirándose fijamente sin moverse con sus pechos agitados como si hubieran corrido y no bailado.

—Steven —murmuró Tony antes de pararse sobre sus puntas y alcanzar los labios del rubio, sujetándose a su nuca.

Algo que nunca hubiera hecho antes con ningún perfecto desconocido, hasta ese momento en que su cuerpo le gritó por aquel contacto por el que ya moría desde que lo viera desde el balcón. Un beso que fue correspondido con mayor pasión, más fuerza, sintiendo un par de manos sujetarle por su cintura, levantándole del suelo. El castaño jadeó al sentirse cargado de esa manera, apenas consciente de que estaban ya lejos del salón, escabulléndose dentro de una salita cuya puerta el mismo cerró, volviendo a buscar esos labios, esa lengua que le hizo erizar toda su piel. Tony estuvo seguro que aquello era algo insólito, sin lógica alguna, más no lo podía evitar. Necesitaba de las manos y boca de Steven como si se tratara del aire mismo y por la forma en que su ropa iba cayendo al suelo, se dio cuenta que era igual para el Inquisidor cuyo cuerpo desnudo apareció ante él.

La música seguía a lo lejos, ya otro baile diferente, de los muchos que seguirían hasta que amaneciera según la costumbre. Ambos cayeron sobre un largo y ancho diván que limpiaron de un par de libros que había sobre la aterciopelada superficie. Tony sintió sus mejillas arder al mero contacto de su erección con la de Steven, no había experimentado aquello, no al menos así. Jadeó, apenas si pudiendo exclamar algo porque esos labios demandantes insistían en dejarlo mareado, deseoso, excitado. Igual que las firmes manos que recorrieron su cuerpo igual que un mapa que leer. Se aferró a esos cabellos dorados de los que tiró cuando la boca de Steven lamió su miembro, cuando fue más abajo para tocarle de una forma no escrita en ningún libro que hubiera leído. Tampoco dejó su curiosidad intacta, teniendo su oportunidad de tocar esa erección, sintiendo toda la cara roja ante una pregunta algo tonta para el momento que pasó por su mente.

—Tranquilo —susurró Steven, tomando su mentón y depositando un tierno beso en su frente ya húmeda.

—No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo de ti.

Hubo aplausos en el salón que llegaron huecos a ellos, confundiéndose con sus gemidos, los jadeos roncos y la queja adolorida del castaño ante la invasión de unos dedos que le prepararon con paciencia. Los colores, la luz de las velas o los aromas se hicieron más difusos para Anthony, aferrándose a los hombros del rubio como si temiera caer. Se escondió en su pecho al sentir algo más que unos dedos comenzar a abrirse paso en su interior, provocándole un ardor bochornoso y sensual a la vez. Una mano cariñosa limpió un par de lágrimas de las que no se había percatado, con la mirada de Steven fija en su expresión algo adolorida, más satisfecha. El peso de ese cuerpo fornido, sus brazos sujetándole, las piernas del joven enredadas en sus caderas y ese calor emanando de sus cuerpos fueron más fuertes que las preguntas internas de Tony del por qué ese Inquisidor estaba teniendo ese efecto en él. Porque le necesitaba así, unido a su cuerpo, a su lado, mirándole de esa forma.

Con un corto beso, el rubio comenzó a moverse y Anthony vio estrellas, sus manos bajaron de los hombros de Steven a su espalda que arañó con fuerza, arqueándose cuando algo hizo aquel hombre o lo que fuera en su interior, haciendo que estallara un fuego que nació en su vientre y se esparció por todo su cuerpo. El vaivén comenzó a ser más fuerte, veloz, posesivo. Se besaron, Tony mordió un hombro del Inquisidor al sentir su orgasmo, uno tan fuerte que incluso perdió noción de sus alrededores por unos momentos, hasta sentir terminar a Steven quien dejó una mordida poco discreta en la curva de su cuello, embistiéndole de forma errática hasta quedarse quieto, jadeando pesadamente igual que el castaño, quien siguió abrazándole, siempre aferrado a él.

—Steven… Steven…

Anthony se sintió en las nubes, de las cuales no se quiso bajar y Steven se lo concedió porque volvieron a hacerlo. Mientras su familia seguía en el salón de baile, él experimentó esa parte que todavía no había probado con el rubio. Lo hicieron sobre la mesa que por nada se hubiera todo, contra uno de los muros, la ventana que miraba a uno de los jardines interiores. Tony terminó sentado sobre el vientre del Inquisidor moviendo sus caderas desesperado, de forma obscena, como si pudiera con ello tener más de ese semen caliente que llenó sus entrañas, arañando el pecho de Steven tumbado en el suelo sobre la alfombra que fue manchada con la evidencia de su encuentro. Cayó agotado, pero dichoso en el pecho del rubio con una sonrisa feliz, empapado de sudor y otras cosas.

—Creo que había esperado por ti sin saberlo —dijo el castaño luego de un rato en silencio, ambos recuperándose.

—Yo siento que no podré separarme más de ti.

—¿Steven?

—Anthony.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Tú…?

—Ni siquiera sé quién soy, te seré sincero. Solamente tengo por cierto esto que me haces sentir, como un camino que al fin me deja sereno, completo. Había estado solo y perdido todo este tiempo.

—Pero… eres un Inquisidor, ¿no se supone…?

—Realmente no soy un Inquisidor como lo piensas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Steven le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla aun sonrojada antes de contarle sobre su verdadero origen, todo lo que había descubierto desde entonces y lo que pensaba hacer. Tony le escuchó no tan asombrado como el rubio hubiera esperado, con su mirada atenta a cada palabra que le dijo. Al terminar, el castaño se irguió, meditando algo.

—Tengo que decírselo a Bruce.

—¿A quién?

—Hay más cosas que debes saber, Steven, pero esas son aún más peligrosas.

—¿Crees que ahora voy a temer? ¿Ahora que eres mío?

Tony rio, ligeramente apenado. —¿Soy tuyo?

—Me parece que esta habitación lo grita.

—Debemos… mi padre comenzará a buscarme. No quieres hacerlo enojar… más.

—Ya no puedo alejarme de ti. No ahora,

—Ni yo. Todavía escucho la música, creo que estamos a tiempo.


	46. El Velocista (Intermedio)

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**El Velocista.**

La culpa de todo la tenía Bartholomew de Allen.

Pero, ¿quién iba a pensar en ese mago corriendo por todos lados como causante principal de todas las desgracias de ambos continentes? Todos se habían quedado demasiado enfrascados en la guerra entre los Meta Humanos y los seres del mundo antiguo como para prestar atención a esos pequeños insignificantes detalles que lo eran todo al final de cuentas. Demasiados conflictos no resueltos, rencores, complots y peleas como para desviar la atención hacia un joven que estaba sumamente adolorido con la capacidad de revertir el tiempo con sus veloces piernas.

Eobard Thawne sí lo sabía, porque él había sido quien le revelara tal secreto.

Todo cambió por un capricho infantil de un corazón destrozado, dándoles a ellos la oportunidad de gobernar como amos absolutos y de alcanzar esa virtud que al Gran Maestre como al Jerife les dio miedo de experimentar. El mundo dejó de tener esos reinos y ciudades estados para convertirse en un solo imperio gobernado bajo el mando de Vandar Adg como su emperador y Eobard como su consejero y comandante de las fuerzas imperiales. Tenían a grandes como poderosos seres con ellos, era el caso del que ellos habían bautizado como Joker, un espantoso más imbatible monstruo de docenas de sonrisas con colmillos filosos y ojos que producían la locura. Una excelente mezcla resultado de combinar lo mejor del mundo anterior para forjar el nuevo.

Y todo gracias a Bartholomew de Allen.

De no haber hecho lo que hizo, nada de eso estaría de pie. Y su imperio necesitaba asegurarse, porque pese a los planes de Vandar, descubrieron que seguía existiendo la posibilidad del retorno de un enemigo que podía tirar abajo todo el imperio. El Inmortal. Para ello debían deshacerse de su sangre como de los seres nacidos con la bendición de la Luz para impedir que lo trajeran de vuelta. Eobard se dio a la tarea de ir vuelta atrás en el pasado y averiguar el momento justo donde debían intervenir, encontrando esa fecha luego de una Cornucopia de Latveria como el instante preciso que les daría la victoria definitiva en el futuro, asesinando ese pasado. Solo que había que ir más atrás, preparar todo el camino. Vandar sabía cómo hacerlo y su Corte de Búhos era tan precisa como el mejor filo de un cuchillo.

Lo importante era mantener la vista de todos en los “grandes” eventos que iban a suceder de tal suerte que ignoraran los pequeños sucesos para colar entre ellos lo que Eobard llamó jugadas de ajedrez. Pequeños empujones que iban a modificarlo todo. La locura del Rey de Latveria era uno, el envenenamiento del Gran Maestre era otro. Pero sin duda, la clave descansaba en el impulso que tendría ese jovencito que gustaba correr con un corazón inocente como idiota y que podría ser fácilmente destruido con la mejor arma: el desamor. Todos ellos eran presas de sus sentimientos, particularmente de los miedos y él era experto en hacer sufrir a sus víctimas a través del miedo.

Ya solo era cuestión de esperar.

Cuando el Niño Profecía hubiera hecho su trabajo, y fuera muerto por los Niños del Cometa, entonces ellos asesinarían esos dos chiquillos, rompiendo para siempre el retorno del Inmortal. Justo en el momento en que Bartholomew de Allen corriera en el tiempo para salvar a su madre, porque sería lo único que le quedaría cuando le rompieran el corazón. Cosas sencillas pero contundentes. Y ellos podrían gobernar sin temor a un cambio en las líneas temporales provocado por el Inmortal. Los amos del mundo, y claro, del resto de la existencia.


	47. Un nuevo dragón

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Un nuevo dragón.**

_“No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor.”_

Alejandro Dumas.

Loki miró el cielo nocturno a través de las ramas delgadas de esos árboles decorativos del jardín inundado en donde estaba tumbado, recuperando su respiración con una sensación curiosa en su cuerpo. Una que bien podía ser dichosa en otros tiempos, en otras circunstancias. O tal vez si lo era, pero había pasado por tanto que no estaba muy seguro si de verdad merecía sentirse así. Tragó saliva, girando su rostro recostado sobre un ancho y bien definido pecho desnudo que le pertenecía a un risueño Inquisidor.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te he lastimado?

El Naga negó, encogiéndose un poco. —Estoy bien, ya te lo dije.

—Tu rostro expresa otra cosa.

—Puedo decirte qué sucede, pero si escucho una sola palabra de burla, la muerte vendrá por ti en este preciso instante.

—Vamos, Loki, me preocupas. Dime cuál es tu angustia.

—No es… —el Naga suspiró, prefiriendo abrazarse a él— No digas nada.

Sabía que Dzor no diría nada, y la criatura prefirió revivir en su mente lo que recién había sucedido. Ese baile de Latveria que sin duda había despertado pasiones benignas y malignas por igual. Loki había dedicado miradas mortales al Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa junto con su consorte cuando los tuvo cerca, evadiendo el tocarlos. Apenas si escuchó lo que el Emir Ra’s Al Ghul le dijo, no supo si era disculpa o era una recomendación. No importaba. De los Injustos no iba a escuchar palabra alguna nunca más, para él, todos eran monstruos que solamente buscaban su propio beneficio sin importar destruir el mundo en el camino. Por lo menos él había intentado preservar su hogar. El Inquisidor tuvo que jalarlo del brazo más de una vez para que no terminara rasgando el cuello de algún impertinente y al final ambos salieron de ahí hacia aquel jardín inundado para que el Naga enfriara su cabeza.

—No puedes bailar atacando a todos los invitados.

—Se me da la gana hacerlo. No tengo por qué ser bondadoso con ellos.

—Eso entorpecerá tu misión de proteger a tus niños.

Loki miró al rubio de mala gana, apretando sus puños. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo el poder ser civilizado, precisamente sus Niños del Cometa eran lo que estaba impidiendo que no se transformara frente a todos para ahorcarlos con su cola. Eso y el guerrero idiota que le sonrió cual niño emocionado, acercándose a él para besar el dorso de su mano como si fuese uno de esos gentiles caballeros de la Corte de Latveria, cortejando alguna de las damas.

—Terminemos el baile, aquí.

—Ensuciarás tus botas.

—No importa. Solo son botas.

Con un pequeño bufido, el Naga aceptó tomar la mano que lo guió al centro del jardín, dando vueltas alrededor, sujeto de Dzor quien canturreó la melodía que llegaba hasta ellos.

—Vas a terminar muerto por hacer esto. Ellos te matarán.

—Habrá valido la pena.

—¿Esto? ¿Un baile en un jardín inundado de un reino en problemas?

—No, esto…

Dzor le sujetó por la cintura y la nuca para besarle, esta vez fue un beso más largo y profundo que aquel que le diera en la fortaleza de la Liga de Asesinos. Loki iba a empujarlo en rechazo, pero eso hubiera sido concederle una victoria que no deseó otorgar, subiendo sus manos a los cabellos en los que sus garras se enredaron igual que su lengua con la del Inquisidor. Sintió las manos de este recorrer sus costados y querer soltar sus cinturones y broches en una clara intención que no sorprendió al pelinegro. Fue en ese momento que el Naga se separó, sonriéndole travieso al empujarle antes de dejar caer sus mantos y soltar sus cabellos trenzados para tomar su forma verdadera. De esa manera, aquel rubio idiota no se animaría a más, o eso fue lo que pensó.

—Eres perfecto —susurró Dzor antes de jalarle hacia él.

Aquel contacto en su apariencia real no era extraño para Loki, pero si fue diferente en la intención. La boca como los dedos del Inquisidor recorrieron su cuerpo como si estuviera adorando alguna escultura de un espíritu sagrado. Esos besos sobre sus escamas dados con tanto deseo igual que en sus labios hizo estremecer a Loki, agitando su cola que se enredó en el cuerpo del rubio cuando pudo quitarle todas sus prendas y dejarlo expuesto para su propia boca, esa lengua bífida que se divirtió con la erección levantada en su honor que chupó hasta que escuchó a Dzor gemir su nombre. Sin duda, la criatura encontró que era demasiado extraño que alguien como ese hombre tumbado a su lado no encontrara asqueroso el tocarle o sugerir algo más que hubiera hecho a otros vomitar.

—Tú eres un demente —murmuró Loki, restregándose contra esa entrepierna, mirando atento esas expresiones de placer que brotaron del rostro del rubio.

Le atrapó por completo con su cola, ambos casi envueltos en esas escamas verdosas que brillaron por la luz de una media luna. El Naga sujetó las muñecas de Dzor con una mano, inmovilizándolo antes de tomar su miembro usando su mano libre y enterrarlo en su interior, apretándole con toda intención para verlo arquearse mientras que Loki sintió que su sangre se sintió como si fuese a burbujear. Ahí olvidó una precaución de la cual debía estar consciente, moviendo su cuerpo para tener completamente dentro al Inquisidor, jadeando y llamando su nombre en ligeros quejidos al ritmo de sus movimientos lentos primero, antes de que las manos del rubio se liberaran de su agarre que se aflojó al bamboleo de caderas del Inquisidor, tomando sus caderas para embestirle con fuerza.

—¡Dzor!

Fue algo completamente diferente que en su mente hubo un vago recuerdo tan lejano de tiempos más felices donde había sido igualmente adorado. Los ojos de Loki se clavaron en los de Dzor, arañando su pecho al pegarse por completo, sintiendo como entraba profundo, haciendo que su vientre se sintiera tan caliente como un hierro en fuego vivo. La punta de su cola golpeó el agua, salpicando las esculturas y enredaderas alrededor que les sirvieron de muralla más o menos discreta a ese encuentro. Esta vez fue Loki quien se arqueó, gritando el nombre del Inquisidor cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció, apretando esa erección con tal fuerza que el rubio ya no pudo moverse, terminando dentro de él en el orgasmo que siguió al del Naga.

Se quedaron en esa posición, respirando agitados y Loki retirando sus garras que habían dejado unos rasguños que fueron sanando conforme el tiempo pasó. En ese momento, su mente fría volvió a tomar el mando y recordó el por qué ese encuentro no debía haber sucedido. Pero ya era muy tarde. Todo el cuerpo del Naga se estremeció al sentirlo, esa semilla quemándole por dentro, haciendo algo que solamente la sangre de dragón sabía hacer. Dar vida. La criatura se acurrucó en el pecho de Dzor, asustado primero, después, resignado. Ni con la mejor magia había forma de revertir aquello. Loki respingó al sentir ese poder adueñarse de su vientre. Aunque tenía una duda, Iskander le había quemado para prevenir que hubiera más vástagos suyos, ¿cómo era posible que el semen de un Inquisidor estuviera preñándolo?

—El pozo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Dzor, aun preocupado por el Naga.

—Nada —Loki se irguió para verle, acomodando esos cabellos empapados y algo sucios de hojas y flores, con algunas escamas suyas— Que eres un desastre, Dzor… y te estás convirtiendo en mi desastre.

—Creo que es algo bueno.

—Me pregunto si tienes idea del alcance de tu poder.

—¿Hablas sobre mi sangre de dragón?

Loki asintió, entrecerrando sus ojos. —Odín fue uno de los dragones más poderosos. De los más antiguos también. La sangre de Gama era pura en él. Mi padre me contó que usó uno de sus ojos para darle a los elfos el poder de la premonición cuando ellos sanaron sus heridas al pelear contra demonios.

—No he leído nada sobre él.

—Porque el Templo todo lo borró —gruñó el Naga, desviando su mirada— Le arrancaron sus extremidades estando vivo.

—Lamento ser parte de aquello que tanto te lastima —Dzor atrapó el mentón de Loki, haciendo que le mirara— Que en tus ojos haya más tristeza que alegría.

—Tú no fuiste quien ordenó ni hizo todo eso. Quita de tu mente culpas que no te corresponden.

—Ellos me crearon, al final.

—No del todo —la criatura volvió a recostarse en su pecho— Odín controlaba los rayos, las tormentas, podía hacer fértil el campo más estéril. Levantar murallas de roca sólida a una orden suya.

—¿Crees que pueda hacer eso?

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. No eres Odín.

—Soy como su hijo.

—Desafortunadamente.

—¿Qué?

El Naga rió, mirándole de nuevo. —Tenemos que volver, no puedo dejar tanto tiempo sin vigilancia a mis niños. Hay más ojos que los visibles en este lugar.

—¿Nos habrán visto…?

—A nadie le gusta ver abominaciones.

—No eres una abominación, Loki.

—Tú estás loco, demasiado loco.

—Por ti, solo por ti.

Cuando se separaron, Loki siseó, llevándose una mano a su vientre. El Inquisidor de inmediato se le acercó, preocupado de haberle lastimado.

—¿Te he herido?

—No es eso.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

La criatura le empujó, murmurando cosas. Su corazón latió aprisa porque no había errores ya, a partir de ese momento estaba llevando en su vientre una cría de Dzor, quien le detuvo cuando le vio tomar la forma humana para volver a vestirse.

—Dime qué es lo que hace que tu mirada se nuble de esa forma, como si de pronto hubieras visto un mal augurio.

—Dzor… —Loki tragó saliva, levantando su mirada hacia él— El pozo me sanó, por completo. Me hizo renacer y borró todo el daño que los Injustos me hicieron.

—Eso lo sé, lo noté.

—No, no entiendes. Todo mi cuerpo volvió a ser como antes.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, sin moverse, así desnudos en medio del jardín. El rubio frunció su ceño y luego abrió sus ojos que bajaron de inmediato a su vientre.

—¿Tú…?

—Fertilidad, los dragones la tenían por montón.

—Por todas las magias de este mundo, Loki… —el Inquisidor jadeó, sonriendo luego como un tonto— ¿Estás diciendo que nosotros…?

—¡Yo! —el Naga le empujó— No debimos… pero no castigaré una vida por mi error.

—Soy el padre.

—Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara o la borraré con mis garras.

—Loki… esto es…

—¿Dzor? ¿Qué haces?

Este se dejó caer de rodillas, apenas si tocando con la yema de sus dedos el vientre liso del Naga, quien entrecerró sus ojos, empujándole de mala gana.

—No hagas eso.

—Pero…

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes, Inquisidor. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos por ser tragados por una tormenta. Si sobrevivimos a ella, entonces podrías adorarme todo lo que quieras.

—Ya lo hago, desde que nos encontramos en esas dunas.

—Hm.

Un par de fornidos brazos atraparon a Loki por su espalda, recibiendo un beso en su hombro.

—No te dejaré solo.

—Eres tan tonto, e ingenuo.

—Lo cual me ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo.

—Fue el hielo, en realidad.

Dzor se carcajeó, pero su mirada fue algo que hizo inquietar al Naga. Ahora, además de esa tonta admiración, estaba algo más. Un sentimiento nada extraño para Loki, y si abandonado desde hacia mucho tiempo que de pronto se sintió como si fuese la primera vez que su corazón estaba experimentándolo. Terminaron de vestirse para volver al palacio. El pelinegro bastante pensativo, el Inquisidor silbando alegre después de aquella noticia que lo hizo sentir orgulloso, motivado. Loki le detuvo, llevándolo detrás de una columna cuya sombra los ocultó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Búhos…

—¿Dónde? —el rubio gruñó, apretando sus puños.

—No, no ahora, Dzor. Ya tendrás tu tiempo para hacerlos estallar en mil pedazos.

—Algo me dice que ellos bien pueden matarnos mientras que nosotros estamos atados por el Primus Mirum de Latveria.

—Y sospechas bien, porque ellos no viven en nuestro tiempo.

—Eso no lo comprendo.

—Tampoco yo, si te consuela.

—Pero no los veo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, se mueven con el tiempo, alguien… alguien les abre un paso.

—¿Loki?

El recuerdo de Eobard Thawne hizo que el Naga se abrazara a Dzor, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, temblando ligeramente.

—¿Qué si no puedo proteger a mis niños? ¿Qué si fallo a mi familia de nuevo?

—No lo harás, porque me tienes a mí.

—¿Y si también te arrancan de mi lado? ¿Si vuelven a quitarme todo?

—Tranquilo, Loki —Dzor frunció su ceño, abrazándole para reconfortarle— No puedes darte por vencido cuando la pelea aun no comienza.

—Hay trampas, tantas que siento que no lo lograré.

—Debes aprender a escuchar, me tienes a mí para ayudarte.

Loki le miró, aferrándose a sus hombros. —Si algo me llega a suceder, puedes abrir mi vientre para salvar a tu hijo.

—¡Loki! ¡No digas esas cosas!

—Vamos, se han marchado.

Tuvieron que ocultarse una vez más, porque vieron a dos figuras más salir del palacio. Dzor comentó mitad en broma sobre otra pareja que deseaba intimidad. El Naga solamente rodó sus ojos, tomando su mano para volver al salón cuya música continuaba igual que las risas y los bailes que en esos momentos eran más del estilo de Tierra de Arenas Infinitas que de Latveria. Doom estaba agasajando a sus invitados con temas que eran propios de aquel continente. Loki cruzó una mirada con Iskandar, sin desviarla ni tampoco amedrentarse. Tendría su venganza así tuviera que arrancarse todas las escamas de su cuerpo. Sus ojos buscaron tanto a Bruce como a Tony, a quienes no vio por ningún lado. Fue hacia la pareja de Bryce y Natty, quienes charlaban en un nicho, alejados del centro del salón.

—¿Dónde están?

—Con sus guardianes —respondió la Viuda Negra— Anthony se marchó con el otro Inquisidor y Bruce con el Kryptoniano. Supongo que han hecho lo mismo que ustedes.

—¿El otro Inquisidor? —Dzor parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué permitieron…?

—Porque están cuidándonos, Loki —intervino Bryce— La reina Hipólita nos ha recomendado seguirles el juego o se darán cuenta que estamos alertas a sus trampas.

—Un sabio consejo —comentó el Inquisidor, todavía preguntándose quién era el que estaba cuidando del hijo menor del Maestre Xavier.

—¿Y por eso mis niños están con esos perros?

—Vamos, Loki —Natty rió, poniendo una copa en sus manos— Tienes que aceptar que no hay mejores protectores en estos momentos para esos pequeños que los guerreros.

—¿Jarv y Al-Freth estuvieron de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Todos se han vuelto locos.

—Será la Cornucopia.

—Es algo que estaba comentándole a Natty antes de que ustedes aparecieran —Bryce los miró— Lo curioso que se siente este Reino Santo de Latveria.

—¿Te refieres a la magia en su tierra?

Bryce asintió. —No fue erradicada, cosa rara para un Reino Santo.

—Siempre dijeron que era una maldición de un rey elfo —replicó Dzor.

—Así no funcionan las maldiciones élficas —gruñó Loki, pensativo antes de notar la mirada burlona de la Viuda Negra— ¿Qué?

—Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo.

—Fue culpa de este idiota.

—¿Solamente la de él?

—¿De qué hablan? —Bryce parpadeó, confundido.

—Algo que de momento no debe importarles —Loki se giró, observando un grupo de exóticas bailarinas que danzaban para los Injustos— Esta Cornucopia tiene un fin, no solo para ellos, también para nosotros. Algo que su rey desea que veamos.

—¿Qué puede ser? —Natty apretó sus labios— Además del anuncio de nuestra muerte por mostrarnos abiertamente a Santos e Injustos.

—Debemos…

—¡Loki! —el rubio sujetó al Naga cuando este vaciló, trastabillando un poco.

Loki se apoyó en el Inquisidor, jadeando un poco. Evitó llevarse una mano a su vientre, era aquel vástago que estaba clavándose en su interior, declarando ese territorio como suyo para crecer por las siguientes semanas antes de alcanzar el tamaño necesario dentro de un caparazón que más tarde sería una cáscara tan dura como el metal más firme y donde crecería en un nido alimentado por el fuego, porque era la descendencia de un dragón. La sangre del padre siempre dominaba. El Naga sintió otra mirada sobre ellos, además de la de la Corte de Latveria siempre pendiente de cualquier escena que les diera algo de qué hablar en las siguientes semanas. Se encontró con los ojos perversos del Príncipe de la Eterna Sonrisa.

—No, no se lo voy a permitir —susurró Dzor, adivinando a dónde veía Loki, interponiéndose entre ellos.

—Lo sabe, Dzor, lo sabe.

—Me importa un cuerno si todo el mundo lo sabe, nadie va a ponerte un dedo encima.

—Promesas que no podrás cumplir.

—Deja las sombras para los Injustos —habló Natty, notando también aquel gesto— Nosotros estamos del lado de la Luz, y eso debemos ser.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos, hay que buscar a mis niños. Prefiero mantenerlos cerca donde las manos pérfidas de esos Meta Humanos no los alcancen.

—Supongo que…

Bryce se detuvo, como la música. Todos los que estaban sentados se levantaron al sentir un ligero tremor proveniente de la tierra que sacudió ligeramente el palacio de Latveria. No había sido un ataque porque estaba prohibido y además había un escudo mágico de protección. Incluso Natty se quedó muy seria, observando a todos como a los muros en busca de una explicación. Una dama de la Corte lanzó un pequeño grito que alertó al resto al señalar hacia el exterior, por uno de los largos ventanales de la cúpula central que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno. Como si fuese una sola mente, todos salieron hacia los balcones en la dirección que la joven doncella había indicado para ver mejor aquel signo que hizo que más de uno palideciera.

Aquella media luna estaba tiñéndose de rojo.

Loki se giró, abriéndose paso entre los invitados que habían ido al mismo balcón que él, buscando algo en el salón, en el resto de los presentes amontonados en los demás balcones. Dzor fue tras él, siempre pendiente por si algo le sucedía, aunque entendió que el Naga estaba deduciendo la situación.

—¿Loki?

—Dawid… Dawid ya no está.

—¿Hablas del primogénito de Charles Xavier?

—Tampoco está su padre… ni el Gran Maestre.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir, Loki?

El Naga se detuvo al fin, mientras todos estaban consternados en los balcones con expresiones de miedo en sus rostros. Se acercó al rubio, apenas si teniendo voz para hablar.

—El Niño Profecía está despertando.


	48. Comienza la profecía

**OUDE MAGIE (Magia Ancestral)**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC/Marvel AU

_Parejas_ : Stony, Superbat, Cherik, Winterlord, Halbarry, entre otras.

_Derechos_ : pues a escribir sobre cosas que no me pertenecen.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es extraña como su creadora, angustiosa, cruel y salvajosa. La receta de siempre en un mundo inspirado por The Witcher. Avisados están.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Comienza la profecía.**

_“Que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer a alguien que ya ha decidido cuál debe ser su destino.”_

Proverbio árabe.

—No creo prudente el que salgamos así, Bruce.

—Si deseas venir conmigo, no dirás nada, Kryptoniano.

Kal-El solo rodó sus ojos, caminando al lado de Bruce, quien luego de ver desaparecer a Anthony tuvo la idea de hacer lo mismo. El guerrero no iba a dejarlo solo, había prometido tanto a su padre como a su guardián Al-Freth que no perdería de vista a su promesa, como le llamaba en juego. Luego del baile, donde Bruce había cruzado un par de palabras con Ra’s Al Ghul, su hija y el mismísimo Iskandar, se había quedado pensativo y eso solo podía significar que estaba pensando en hacer algo. Ya Kal-El estaba conociéndolo mejor conforme pasaba más horas a su lado. Ahora habían dejado el baile para perderse entre los incontables pasillos del palacio hechizado de Latveria porque ese joven híbrido tenía una idea en mente que, por supuesto aún no había contado al Kryptoniano, pero confiaba en que pronto lo averiguaría.

—Si me dijeras qué es lo que buscas, podría ayudarte.

—No sé qué busco.

—¿Bruce?

Este giró su rostro apenas para verle. —El Rey Doom mencionó algo, no fue al azar.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—“Me alegra ver que unos regresan a casa.”

—Eso pudo tener muchos significados.

—Por eso mismo estoy buscando esos significados.

—¿Crees que tiene que ver con ustedes?

—Sí.

—Pero tú naciste en Ciudad Oscura…

—No entiendes —Bruce se detuvo, mirándole fijamente— Los elfos no consideraban los nacimientos por el día de parto sino la fecha de concepción. Tanto Anthony como yo nacimos en diferentes lugares… pero sin duda fuimos concebidos aquí.

—Esa es una declaración muy segura de tu parte.

—No, solo es una sospecha.

—Pues, se dice que Latveria tiene una de las bibliotecas más antiguas. Si buscas respuestas, ahí debe haberlas, ¿no crees?

—¡Claro! —Bruce tiró del cinturón del guerrero para seguir caminando— La biblioteca real. ¡Vamos!

—¡Bruce, despacio!

Prácticamente corrieron por los pasillos hasta que dieron con la enorme como solitaria biblioteca en la que se adentraron, buscando entre las largas hileras de libros una guía que pudiera decirles por dónde comenzar a buscar en aquel mar de libros, pergaminos, mapas y otros documentos. Bruce bufó, frunciendo su ceño al no tener idea de cómo podría hallar la información en todos los estantes que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Entonces tuvo una idea, buscando al Kryptoniano con el cual chocó de frente, casi a punto de caer sino fue por los brazos que le rodearon, atrapándole.

—Eso estuvo cerca —sonrió Kal-El— No quiero que te suceda nada malo.

—Hm —Bruce le dedicó una mirada, luego recordando— Tú puedes encontrar lo que busco.

—Me alegra saber que tengo utilidad para ti.

—Hablo en serio, Kal. Tus ojos… pueden ver lo que yo no.

—Creo saber a qué te refieres, pero… ¿qué buscaría?

—Los libros que han sido más usados.

—De acuerdo, quédate sentado junto a esa mesita. No te muevas de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Busca, Kryptoniano.

Bruce tomó asiento, viendo al guerrero flotar en el aire y comenzar a buscar. No necesitaba precisamente la luz de las velas, sus ojos mágicos podían dar con los rastros que necesitaba, libros que el rey Doom hubiera consultado últimamente. Quizá pareciera un joven que estaba al pendiente de las órdenes de su mago consejero, Otto Octavius, más Bruce se había percatado de que estaba fingiendo. Sabía más de lo que decía o hacía. Lo que les había dicho era una muestra de ello. Probablemente eran ciertos los rumores sobre la rebelión de Latveria en contra del Templo, y estaba buscando el apoyo de ellos, como del mundo antiguo para lograrlo. El enemigo de su enemigo era su amigo. Víctor Von Doom no era un rey ingenuo como la mayoría ahí en ese continente. Podía ser una pesadilla si lo menospreciaban.

—¡Aquí! —Kal-El regresó con un pequeño pero grueso libro de pastas de cuero negro— Es curioso, todos los demás tenían rastros tibios, pero este libro… ha sido usado muchísimo tiempo.

—Déjame ver —el joven lo examinó, era un libro de censos de Latveria. Para alguien sin interés en profecías ni complots ocultos, sería un documento más. No para Bruce— Durante la Guerra Santa la población de Latveria cayó preocupantemente. El rey de entonces decidió abrir fronteras a quienes desearan tener una nueva vida.

—Pero tendrían que ser humanos.

—Por supuesto, la invitación no sería para monstruos ni elfos.

—¿Los padres de Anthony como los tuyos pudieron hacerse pasar por humanos?

—Recuerda que nuestras madres fueron humanas —Bruce calló unos segundos, hojeando furioso aquel libro que Kal-El juró se rompería con semejantes tratamientos— Mahra… mi madre nació en Latveria, en la villa Kane. Se trasladó a la villa Wayne…

—¿Cuándo se casó con tu padre?

—Sí, Thomas de Wayne, un curandero de la población invitada.

—Bruce, ¿estás bien? —el guerrero sujetó los codos del muchacho— Si esto…

Bruce solamente siguió buscando, tragando saliva. —Mariam de la villa Carbonell, cambió a la villa Stark.

—Los padres de Anthony.

—Doom lo sabe, sabe quiénes somos.

—¿Cómo pudo saber que Thomas y Howald eran elfos sin nunca haberlos visto?

—¿Este era el único libro que ha sido tan usado?

—No revisé del todo…

—¡Hazlo!

—Bruce…

—¡Hazlo!

Kal-El no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, buscando algún libro más que fuese tan usado. Varios bailes pasaron sin que hubiera encontrado otro igual a ese libro de viejos censos. Regresó junto a Bruce, negando lentamente al descender.

—No, pero hallé algo curioso.

—¿Qué?

—No hay otro libro tan usado, pero si el hueco donde estuvo. Tiene el mismo rastro que este libro.

—El libro desapareció.

—Sospecho es demasiado valioso para ser visto por ojos que el rey no quiera mostrar.

—Siempre y cuando esos ojos no sean los de un Kryptoniano —sonrió Bruce— Ese rastro, también debe tener un aroma como este libro lo tiene. Imperceptible para alguien como yo, no para ti.

—Bruce, hay demasiados…

—Solo busca ese aroma, concéntrate. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Tal vez algún aliciente me ayudaría más.

Bruce gruñó, antes de sujetar la nuca del guerrero para inclinarlo hacia él y darle un furioso beso, empujándole después.

—Ahora busca.

—Debo expresar algo que me quema.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves increíble en esas ropas.

—¡Busca, ahora!

Esa búsqueda no fue infructuosa, tal como lo sospechó el joven híbrido, Kal-El pudo seguir una huella que salía de la biblioteca hacia una parte menos concurrida del palacio. Cuando bajaban las escaleras de otro nivel, se toparon nada menos que con Anthony saliendo de una sala evidentemente mareado y arreglando sus ropas con Steven detrás de él, en iguales condiciones.

—¿B-Bruce?

—¡Kal! ¡Tranquilo! Recuerda el Primus Mirum —Bruce se interpuso entre el Kryptoniano y el Inquisidor cuando el primero entendió que había pasado entre ellos.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Aaahh, Kal-El, está bien —Anthony levantó sus manos en son de paz, arreglando sus cabellos— Bruce, ¿qué rayos…? ¿Qué haces con ese libro feo que huele a viejo?

—Vengan con nosotros.

—¿Quieres que ese…? —Kal le dedicó una mirada a Steven, quien entrecerró sus ojos.

—Entre más rápido lo aceptes, menos doloroso será, Kryptoniano. Tú guías.

—Gracias, Bruce —dijo el Inquisidor con amabilidad.

—Lo hago por Tony.

—Uh, oh, Bruce me aprecia.

Los cuatro fueron bajando hasta la parte que bien podría ser la más baja del palacio, más debajo de las mazmorras que se toparon vacías o los pasillos donde corría agua fresca que alimentaba los jardines como habitaciones.

—¿No se le descompuso el olfato al Kryptoniano?

—Claro que no, Tony.

—¿Estás seguro, Bruce?

Este miró al otro muchacho. —El Maestre Charles va a castigarte cuando se entere.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué ese Inquisidor?

—¿Por qué andas con Kal-El?

—Tu madre nació en la villa Carbonell, aquí en Latveria. Como mi madre en la villa Kane.

—¿Ambas eran Comunes de Latveria?

—Nuestros padres se hicieron pasar por migrantes en tiempos de la Guerra Santa. Cada uno conociendo en diferentes lugares a sus futuras esposas. Aquí, en Latveria, fuimos concebidos. Tú en la villa Stark, yo en la villa Wayne.

—¿Cuándo supiste todo eso? ¿Ese libro te lo dijo? —Tony parpadeó, atónito.

—Extraño —Kal-El se detuvo frente a una pared en la que terminaron al fin— El rastro va más allá de este muro.

—Pero no hay puertas —observó Steven.

—¿Kal? —llamó Bruce.

—¿No va a…? —el rubio apenas si parpadeó cuando un puño del guerrero hizo un boquete— Lo hizo.

Pasaron por el hueco hacia un pequeño pasillo lleno de telarañas, ratas y trozos de madera pudriéndose. Llegaron a una puerta pequeña, cuyo candado el puño de Kal lo desmoronó cual hoja seca, abriendo para los otros tres que vieron lo que era la bodega de los Sellos de Latveria. El libro que estaban rastreado estaba sobre lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar circular de piedra amarillenta.

—Fue quemado —dijo Tony al acercarse— Quemaron el libro. Y fue recién.

—¿Qué secreto escondía?

—Fue por un fuego mágico —observó el Kryptoniano, olfateando— Y no lo hizo Otto Octavius.

—¿Otro mago menor? —Tony arqueó ambas cejas.

—No, fue el Rey Doom —murmuró Bruce, dejando el grueso libro sobre el altar de piedra lisa que limpió del polvo acumulado al notar grietas en su superficie— ¿Tony? ¿No has visto esto antes?

Este se acercó, primero confundido y luego jadeando sorprendido, sujetando una mano de Bruce para sostenerse al darse cuenta.

—Es el mismo dibujo… que mi pa… mi padre Howald…

—No solo…

Bruce abrió sus ojos de par en par, bajando la mirada a las manos de ambos sobre aquel símbolo mágico que brilló con fuerza. Todo aquel sitio rodeado de pergaminos enrollados en estantes que esperaban ser abiertos en futuras fechas desaparecieron y de pronto ya no estaban en la parte más baja del palacio de Latveria, sino en el interior de un gigantesco árbol observando un pequeño príncipe elfo que miraba ese altar donde estaba ellos sujetos, sonriendo como el niño que ha descubierto algo. Levantó una pequeña mano hacia ellos, que fueron solamente fantasmas atravesados por una figura igual que una bruma muy brillante y dorada arrodillándose frente al infante, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Un dedo de aquel ser fantasmal dibujó el símbolo del altar en el aire, quedando una estela de polvo dorado flotando por unos instantes antes de desaparecer con la risa del príncipe elfo.

—¿Qué…? —Tony parpadeó— ¡Oh, no otra vez!

Fue como si estuvieran viendo extractos del tiempo, ahora ese niño ya no era tan pequeño. Un gallardo y joven príncipe elfo que miraba en su mano una esfera de energía con una sonrisa discreta. La esfera tenía en su interior ese mismo símbolo, en un color azul claro brillante. Bruce entrecerró sus ojos, sujetándose a ese altar que parecía ser su modo de transporte en el tiempo. Ese palacio debajo del gran árbol ya no estaba, de hecho, apenas era un tierno tallo creciendo en un campo solitario. Ambos jóvenes miraron el cielo lleno de incontables estrellas que parecía que no había ni un espacio vacío. Esas estrellas se movieron, dando forma a un enorme dragón que aleteó, avanzando hacia el Oeste cuando una garra de neblina negra apareció, atravesando el pecho de Gama. La dragona lanzó un quejido de dolor, cayendo sobre aquella tierra.

Esa luz verde los envolvió, y vieron a ese ser fantasmal de polvo dorado flotando frente a ellos. Les sonrió, dibujando el símbolo como lo hiciera con el pequeño Agamemno y luego se llevó la mano a su pecho, señalando a los muchachos. Bruce no perdió detalle de lo que sucedía detrás de la figura, prestándole atención a esta cuando apareció justo delante de ellos, sujetando sus manos sobre aquel altar. Tony y Bruce gritaron al sentir que algo los quemó en sus palmas. Búhos aparecieron, atacando la figura que desapareció, absorbida por una enorme piedra negra que no reflejaba luz alguna. Aquel escenario cambió por última vez, devolviéndolos a donde estaban, en la bóveda de los Sellos de Latveria con el altar partiéndose en dos, justo cuando el cambio terminó.

—¡Tony!

—¡Bruce!

Steven y Kal-El corrieron a ellos, cada uno atrapando a cada joven al verlos caer. Tony se miró su mano en la que todavía alcanzó a ver el rastro azul claro del símbolo partido a la mitad. Ni siquiera necesitó ver la mano de Bruce, sabía que él tenía la otra mitad. Este levantó sus ojos hacia él, en tanto se ponía de pie apoyado en los brazos del Kryptoniano quien no paraba de preguntarle qué había sucedido.

—¡Se volvieron como apariciones! —exclamó el Inquisidor— ¡Aparecían y desaparecían! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Hemos encontrado lo que somos —respondió Bruce, sin dejar de ver a Tony— Los que pueden traer a la Luz de vuelta a este mundo.

—¿Qué fue lo que vieron, Bruce? —quiso saber Kal-El.

—Debemos… construir esa puerta —Tony sacudió su mano— Debemos liberar a… la Luz de su prisión donde los Búhos le han mantenido.

—Pero primero debemos vencer al Niño Profecía. Él nos impedirá hacerlo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Steven frunció su ceño—Tony…

Tanto el rubio como el Kryptoniano cubrieron con sus cuerpos a sus respectivas parejas al temblar el palacio encima de ellos. Cayó polvo sobre ellos, algunos de los sellos rodaron por el suelo y el altar terminó haciéndose añicos, cubriendo de tierra y piedras el libro que Bruce había traído. No solo fue aquella sacudida la que los dejó en un pesado silencio, los cuatro pudieron sentir que algo más había aparecido, porque todo se sintió más frío… más aterrador. Tony levantó su mirada al techo, pareció hacer unos cálculos en su mente, girando su rostro hacia Bruce quien leyó sus gestos, asintiendo.

—Estamos metros justo debajo del salón de baile.

—La Cornucopia era parte del proceso —jadeó Anthony.

—Ustedes dos, ¿de qué hablan? —protestó Steven.

—Debemos volver, seguramente estarán buscándolos luego de esto. Y es mejor averiguar qué es lo que ha sucedido —sugirió Kal-El, tomando la mano de Bruce.

—Tony… —Bruce quiso decirle algo, pero calló— Subamos.

Se dieron cuenta que aquel suceso había hecho toda una conmoción en el palacio. Incluso los guardias estaban asustados, varios mirando por las ventanas o balcones. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, notando entonces que la media luna que había estado iluminando Latveria se teñía de un rojo sangre como si estuviera manchándose de tinta que alguien hubiera dejado correr. Sus pasos fueron más rápidos, alcanzando el salón de baile justo cuando todos estaban comenzando a salir, murmurando sobre una tragedia que estaba por caer, pues el Primus Mirum todavía no terminaba, aún no amanecía y una amenaza estaba rompiendo la promesa de no agresión. Jor-El fue el primero verlos, llamándoles, lanzando una mirada interrogativa a Steven antes de hablar.

—Debemos irnos, pequeños.

—De hecho… estamos más seguros en Latveria que en cualquier otro lugar —replicó Bruce.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque este era el hogar de nuestros ancestros, el hogar de la Luz —fue el turno de Tony para hablar y dejar sin palabras al padre de Kal.

—¿Dónde estaban? —reclamó Quill, llegando a ellos— ¿Vieron esa luna? ¿Tú por qué estás con Anthony?

—Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones —Jarv y Al-Freth se reunieron con ellos, estaban muy serios para sus usuales rostros gentiles— Todo comienza.

—Es… ¿el Niño Profecía? —Tony murmuró, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho.

—¡Bruce! ¡Tony! —Loki junto con Dzor se les unieron— ¿Dónde estaban?

—¿Steven? —Dzor arqueó una ceja.

—Dzor.

—Es momento de traer a los demás —dijo Jor-El— Los vamos a necesitar.

—Ahora es el momento —la reina Hipólita llegó junto con Diana— Vamos a necesitar dos grandes grupos. Uno para Anthony y otro para Bruce. Mi hija ya tiene una idea para ayudar a Bruce. Espero que el Maestre Charles tenga algo en mente para su hijo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi padre? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Tony comenzó a buscarlos entre los que aún quedaban en el salón.

Bruce iba a decirle algo, pero Loki le miró, negando. Ese gesto lo notó Steven, entrecerrando sus ojos sin decir nada pues cuando ya estaban por moverse todos, fue que Wade apareció junto a un muchachito de brillantes ojos asustadizos.

—¡Mis señores! No quiero arruinar la velada, más ya se arruinó solita. No tengo mucha experiencia en signos fatídicos del cielo, sin embargo, creo que es momento de gritar. Cierto, ¿Pet?

—¿Pet? —Tony abrió sus ojos.

—¡Sí! Natty me enseñó a como tomar forma humana.

—Parece que alguien más está interesado en nuestra charla —Diana señaló con su mentón hacia el otro lado del salón.

Víctor Von Doom les sonrió, cruzando sus manos detrás de la espalda, caminando hacia ellos a paso lento. Hizo una reverencia a todos por igual antes de dirigirse a Tony y Bruce.

—Tiempos oscuros se acercan. Latveria siempre ha sido el bastión donde las esperanzas pueden renovarse.

—Ese ha sido el Edén —rebatió Anthony con dureza.

—Yo no apostaría mi vida en ello, joven Anthony.

—¿Qué es lo que busca, Alteza? —preguntó Hipólita.

—El Niño Profecía comienza a despertar. Ya es inevitable que lo haga, ha estado dormido por mucho tiempo. No existe cárcel ni mentira que pueda sostenerse tanto. Ustedes no pueden hacer nada por él, pero si por lo que aprecian y quieren proteger. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarles.

—¿A cambio de qué? —Jor-El le miró serio.

—Un nuevo imperio, de ambos continentes, de todos los territorios. Yo seré su emperador… y el joven Anthony puede ser mi…

—Sobre mi cadáver —Steven no lo dejó terminar, adelantándose. Dzor lo sujetó.

—Ustedes los Inquisidores tienen graves problemas, pero no tanto como su amiga en el Templo. Yo opinaría que se concentraran en ello, porque la pelea mayor está fuera de su alcance.

—Estás muy seguro de obtener la victoria —Bruce le miró arriba abajo.

—Yo y solo yo sé lo que había en el libro que vieron quemado, quizá Eobard borró todas las huellas de Vándalo Salvaje, pero mi ancestro era demasiado inteligente para ser tratado como un imbécil al que la locura lo hizo un títere. Su legado llegó hasta a mí en el tiempo correcto. Heme aquí, frente a los dos Niños del Cometa que también han comenzado a despertar. Bien pudiera ofrecer mi trono a ambos, no tengo problemas con tener dos consortes, pero desafortunadamente el Primus Mirum me obliga a ceder al joven Bruce al guerrero Kryptoniano —rió Doom, volviéndose a Tony— Piensa en la oferta, en tanto les demuestro lo dispuesta que está Latveria para ayudarles. Cuando tu corazón se haga trizas, yo lo puedo sanar, Anthony.

—Tú… —de haber tenido una espada, Steven le hubiera cortado la cabeza al rey en ese momento.

—¿Y bien? —Víctor lo ignoró— ¿Vamos a llamar refuerzos? En estos momentos el Niño Profecía se mueve hacia el Templo, va a destruirlo con todos dentro. Y cuando lo haga, solamente los Niños del Cometa serán los únicos capaces de detenerlo.

—Mi padre…

—Oh, joven Anthony, creo que nadie ha tenido el valor de decírselo.

—¡No! —Bruce se adelantó al rey, retándole con su mirada— Yo se lo diré. Le diremos nuestra respuesta en breve.

—Has heredado las dotes de tu padre, bien hecho. Diría que tomen su tiempo, pero… el tiempo se ha acabado. Estaré en la sala del consejo de guerra. Con su permiso, Majestades, príncipes y criaturas. No lo olviden, estoy de su parte.

Apenas Doom salió del salón, Tony sujetó a Bruce por el cuello. —¿Qué vas a decirme?

El joven miró a todos en un acto inusual de apoyo que encontró, más no consoló su corazón porque estaba a punto de lastimar a su mejor amigo, no lo sabía todavía, pero era algo que iba a hacer continuamente. Tal como lo había dicho el Rey Doom, ya no había tiempo para nada, mucho menos para las mentiras. Suspiró hondo, mirando fijamente a Anthony con una expresión de tristeza por sus siguientes palabras.

—Tony, lo siento —Bruce tragó saliva— El Niño Profecía… es tu hermano Dawid.


End file.
